Más Que Amigos, Menos Que Amantes
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Blaine A. era un chico guapo, seductor e inteligente. El hombre perfecto, que todo chico desearía. Y lo sabía. No había alguno que se le resistiera. Aunque dulce y atento, nunca pasaba más de una noche con ellos. Exceptuando a Kurt H. Él no podía compararse con ningún otro. No era un hombre. Bueno, sí, era hombre, pero era su amigo, su colega. No se fijaría en él de otro modo.
1. Capítulo 1

_Hii! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste ;)_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Las cuatro de la tarde y aún seguía en la cama ¿cómo era posible? Era Blaine Anderson, ¡claro que era posible! Se dijo y maldijo Kurt hasta llegar a su cuarto, ya había dormido suficiente, y habían quedado para tirar unas canastas. Le importaba un pimiento a la hora que se recogió anoche y con quién. Él también tuvo una noche movida y no tiene por qué hacer partícipe a todos de ello. Pero a Blaine sí le gustaba recalcar que su vida era cómoda y envidiable.

Entró en la habitación encontrándoselo esparramado sobre la cama. Kurt no era de pasar desapercibido, así que se tiró sobre la cama, haciendo que esta vibrase. No funcionó. Se sentó sobre la espalda de él y comenzó a saltar.

- ¡Despierta hobbit! Llegamos tarde. He venido a despertarte -se justificó Kurt.

- Vete -gruñó mientras escondía la cara en la almohada.

- ¡Vamos! -dijo tendiéndose sobre sus espaldas y apoyando su cara sobre el hombro de él– Los chicos se van a enojar- afirmó antes de morderle suavemente el hombro.

- ¡Ouch! Ya me levanto.

A regañadientes salió de debajo de la almohada mientras Kurt se apartaba para tenderse junto a él.

- Estoy desnudo no deberías estar en mi cama -protestó él.

- Hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer y las hago. Es uno de mis encantos -se burló Kurt– Sé que estás desnudo. Siempre duermes así. Por eso no me he metido bajo las sábanas. Pero como no te des prisa, te saco de ahí estés cómo estés -amenazó tajante.

Blaine cogió unos boxes de un cajón mientras Kurt se levantaba y dirigía hacía su armario. Observó cómo revolvía entre sus cajones y cogía una de sus playeras favoritas. Kurt se quitó la que llevaba para ponerse la de su amigo, y este pudo percatarse de su silueta. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca lo hubiese visto antes? Siempre hacía lo mismo, se cambiaba de playera frente a él, de espaldas. Kurt nunca se había expuesto a su escrutinio, nunca llevaba ropa ceñida o se había puesto en traje de baño frente a él ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo de toda la vida nunca hubiese ido con él a la playa? Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas tonterías. Ellos eran colegas, no importaba el aspecto físico, para eso estaban el resto de los hombres.

Kurt había aprendido a lo largo de los años a que no le afectase la sensualidad de Blaine. Él controlaba ese juego más de lo que se podía imaginar él. Se dedicaba a eso. Pero Blaine nunca lo sabría. Debía seguir pensando que si no se ponía de los nervios y se tiraba sobre él desmayado, era porque no lo encontraba sexualmente atractivo, nunca debería saber que en realidad era porque había aprendido mucho más autocontrol que todos los niños con los que él trataba.

- Salí anoche y estoy de resaca, deberías ser un buen amigo y compadecerte de mí -dijo Blaine sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- No me das la más mínima pena -espetó tirándole a la cara la playera que se acababa de quitar.

Absorbió el aroma de la camiseta y sin pensarlo se la colocó. Muchas veces lo hacía, se ponía las playeras que Kurt le devolvía y por eso Kurt había dejado de traerlas ya lavadas, aunque estaban limpias, claro está. No tenía por qué justificarse, la playera era suya, podía ponérsela cuando quisiese, y si él prefería que fuese tras habérsela quitado Kurt ¿qué más daba? No tenía que justificarse. Le gusta como olía ¿y qué? No significaba nada, se repitió una vez más, como hacía todos los días.

- Unos vaqueros y parecerás un hombre decente. O al menos, no te detendrán por escándalo público -bromeó mientras se sentaba en la cama y bostezaba.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que no soy el único que trasnochó -dedujo acertadamente.

- Esto… estuve levantado hasta tarde -dijo sin más.

- Tanta televisión no es buena. Un día deberías venir con nosotros. Un poco de juerga te sentará bien. Ayer volvimos a intentar entrar en el antro ese que te dije "El Ritual" y nada. No hay manera de que nos dejen entrar. Pero como Blaine que me llamo que ¡yo entro ahí!

No si yo puedo evitarlo, pensó Kurt. Había pasado la noche despierto, en eso no había mentido y no era culpa de Kurt si él dedujo mal. Quería mucho a su amigo y seguro que le encantaría el local, era el sitio de moda, pero no podía permitir que lo viera trabajando allí. Por suerte el azar y las estrictas órdenes del dueño, hicieron que los porteros no dejaran pasar a ningún jovencito, por muy guapo que fuese, que no tuviese un nombre o cara conocida. Trabajar en ese lugar había sido la mejor de las soluciones para no mezclarse con sus compañeros de universidad. Ninguno tendría acceso y si lo tuviesen probablemente no lo reconocerían o no se fijarían. La tranquilidad de estos pensamientos lo hizo sonreír.

- Algún día saldré con ustedes -en veinte o treinta años, pensó.

- Después del partido iremos a ver fútbol y por unas chelas ¿no te arrancarás como de costumbre?

- No, hoy si puedo -concedió sonriente.

Esa noche no tenía que trabajar porque la noche anterior había discutido con el jefe y para hacerse de rogar había dicho que se iba. Una noche sin él y volvería arrastrándose a sus pies. En ese sitio nadie sabía hacer nada sin su permiso. Y estaba harto de organizarlo todo, ser relaciones públicas, camarero y mediador entre empleados y clientes, para que le pagasen como un simple bailarín. Le gustaba su trabajo, el que se supone que hace y el que en realidad hacía, pero eso no hace que se vuelva inconsciente y no sepa que no lo valoraban. O le pagaban por ello o no lo hacía, se dijo.

Fueron a la cancha donde ya todos los esperaban. Jugaron y rieron como siempre. Era tan fácil integrarse entre ellos. Kurt adoraba su compañía, aunque eso implicase esconderse tras ropas que no lo identificaban. Pero se sentía seguro y cómodo en ellas. Fueron a tomar unas cervezas y a ver el partido. Era uno más y los chicos a los que tanto odiaba así se lo hicieron saber.

- Hola chicos -ronroneó sobre el oído de Blaine mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ¿Podemos acompañarles?

- Seb -protestó mientras apartaba su mano– Estamos viendo el partido ¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer?

Kurt quiso protestar. Ese niño se rebajaba demasiado y lo peor era que no conseguía nada ¿No había aprendido nada de ello? Sin duda podría enseñarle varias cositas. Pero antes muerto que ayudar a ese en algo, se dijo. Sebastián había sido el estereotipo perfecto de una típica película para adolescentes, popular e insoportable. Kurt estaba bien considerado entre los chicos pero los demás lo trataban con el respeto que les provocaba lo desconocido. ¿Un chico gay que no pretende destacar o llamar la atención de los hombres? ¡Imposible! A no ser que no fuese atractivo y es el concepto que todos tenían de él.

- ¿Prefieres ver a veinte tipos dándose patadas que a mí? -susurró a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla.

- ¡Pues sí! Será que no me convenciste anoche -replicó irritado.

- ¡Cerdo! -gritó enojado.

Sebastián se fue enojado seguida por su séquito. En eso tenía razón, Blaine podía ser un auténtico cerdo, pensó Kurt. Pero por suerte para él Blaine nunca lo trataría así, porque él no era un hombre más, sino su mejor amigo. Daba gracias a Dios por haber decidido esconderse, de no ser así probablemente ahora no serían amigos. Y Blaine era su pilar para no derrumbarse, su apoyo en el caos que era su casa. Puede que no lo conociese de verdad, su vida, pero conocía su alma. Él siempre sabía cuándo estaba mal o bien, cuando quería hablar o simplemente un abrazo. Era el amigo perfecto y no lo perdería porque él se concentrase más en la ropa ajustada que llevase puesta que en lo que le contaba.

Blaine vio como Kurt fruncía el ceño y le colocó el brazo por los hombros devolviéndolo a la realidad. Su loquito era una defensor sin remedio y estaba seguro de que le daría todo un sermón de cómo debe tratar a un hombre. Pero ahora era momento de divertirse con los colegas, unas chelas y buenas bromas.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Candy Criss y fernimontecinos lamento decepcionarlas, pero Kurt no es un stripper jojo_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo! _

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Blaine llamó a Kurt a su casa y se sorprendió de que no estuviese. Lo llamó al móvil y tampoco contestó. Preocupado porque era ya muy tarde salió corriendo de su casa. Estando ya en el jardín miró hacía el tejado de su propia casa y ¡allí estaba! Suspiró aliviado y subió por la escalera, que se tambaleó levemente con el peso. Se sentó junto a él y miró el cielo estrellado.

- ¿Qué ha sido ahora? -preguntó Blaine despreocupado.

- No lo sé. Me fui en cuanto empezaron a discutir. La escena pierde su gracia cuando se repite diariamente -explicó Kurt mirando a la nada.

- No entiendo por qué no te vas de tu casa- replicó tras un suspiro- ¡No eres feliz allí!

- ¡Dramático! -bromeó intentando improvisar una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué estás en mi tejado entonces? -replicó irritado- Eres el único adulto de esa casa.

- Es posible- confirmó con tristeza- Pero son mis padres y sin mí, acabarían matándose entre ellos. Mi madre acabaría llevando a cabo alguna de sus estúpidas amenazas y mi padre acabaría dejándola o metiéndola en un manicomio -suspiró resignado y lo miró con una radiante sonrisa- ¡Soy indispensable!

- Cambiemos de tema -propuso Blaine- Hace tiempo me dijiste que necesitabas trabajo para tener algo de dinero.

- Sí, no quiero tener que acudir a mi padre para esas cosas. Ya sabes como es. Prefiero un dinero seguro por si lo necesito para algo.

- Kurt, soy yo. No me mientas. Sé que quieres dinero para pagar las facturas que a tu padre se le "olvida" pagar. Eres el único que hace la compra y se ocupa de esa casa.

- Vamos, ¡que soy un santo! -bromeó con desgana.

Desde que su padre había emprendido la autonomía laboral, Kurt se tuvo que preocupar de que el dinero se invirtiera, en alguna medida, en el hogar familiar y no solo en el negocio, como su padre deseaba. Su madre, aunque muy buena, era muy inmadura y caprichosa, cualidades que disgustaban a su hijo tanto como provocaba la necesidad de protegerla. Con los años había aprendido a no involucrarse en las peleas entre sus padres, ya que él era el único que sufría con ellas. Pasaba horas llorando en su habitación pensando que cuando saliese vería como su madre se marchaba o su padre tenía el coraje de gritarla y decirle cuanto deseaba que cumpliese su promesa de marcharse. Pero siempre se encontraba la misma escena, los dos abrazados y besándose, como dos colegiales, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. Solo Kurt sufría. Hasta que decidió salir de escena y huir a los acogedores brazos de su amigo. O a su tejado.

- ¿Quién era el tipo que estuvo en la universidad esta mañana contigo? -preguntó preocupado- Era...- elegante, pensó Blaine y tuvo que admitir que guapo- mucho mayor que tú.

- Tranquilo hermanito mayor -se burló soltando una carcajada- ¿Crees que un tipo así se fijaría en mi? -¡Por supuesto que sí!, se contestó él mismo.

- Bueno... yo solo pensaba que era raro que te buscase -contestó aliviado.

- Era mi jefe -afirmó sin pensar- Trabajo... ahm... ¡cuido a sus hijos! Eso es, por las noches. Por eso no puedo salir con ustedes. Y me fue a buscar porque... su mujer me despidió el sábado y venía a disculparse en su nombre. Había tomado de más y se habían peleado. La tomó conmigo -mintió él.

- ¡Oh, vaya! No me dijiste. Me alegro que hayas encontrado algo. Cuidar niños no debe ser muy difícil. Aunque nunca me llames para que te ayude

Blaine continuó bromeando sobre su supuesto trabajo, mientras que Kurt se reía para sus adentros, pensando que no era tan diferente de lo que hacía en realidad. Sin duda, los tipos con los que tenía que lidiar cada fin de semana no eran ni mucho menos, unos niños, pero muchos se comportaban como tales. Todos ellos, para ser más exactos. Y creían que él era su juguete. Un juguete por el que todos se peleaban cada noche y con el que soñaban y recordaban cada día. Pero solo era una fantasía más. Ese era su trabajo, provocar los deseos y lujurias de todos ellos, entretenerlos y sobre todo, hacer que se quedasen y consumiesen. Y lo hacía realmente bien. Tanto, que su jefe tuvo que ir a buscarlo, tras hacer una caja con la mitad de las ganancias esperadas. En poco tiempo se había hecho muchos amigos, los cuales se marcharon en el acto al saber que Kurt no estaba. Así que para asegurarse los beneficios, había sido ascendido a relaciones públicas. No estaba mal para un simple bailarín, pensó orgulloso.

- Entonces -dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- Seb al fin consiguió lo que quería.

- Sí -confirmó apenado- El sábado cedí.

- Hablas como si te hubiesen obligado -afirmó risueño.

- Es el tipo más egoísta y creído que he conocido en mi vida. Y no creas que no sé cómo te trata.

- ¿Por qué te enredaste con él entonces?

- Pues porque está muy bueno -respondió como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

- ¡Te pierden las hombres! -le acusó riendo Kurt.

- Lo sé, lo sé -abrazándolo- Hacen conmigo lo que quieren.

- No. Tú haces con ellos lo que puedes y se dejan.

- ¡Eh! -dijo fingiendo enojarse- Yo solo hago lo que ellos me piden ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser tan irresistible?

- ¡Disculpa! Voy a vomitar y ahora vuelvo -bromeó fingiendo levantarse para irse.

- ¡Ven acá! -ordenó sonriente mientras lo apretaba contra él.

Blaine siempre estaba ahí cuando él lo necesitaba. Lo cuidaba sin hacerlo sentir vulnerable ni dependiente. Kurt también había sido un paño de lágrimas para él cuando sus padres se habían divorciado y tras unos funestos años con su madre, Blaine había decidido vivir con su padre, quien se había vuelto a casar en el primer año de convivencia. Esto alegró a Blaine, porque adoraba a su madrastra y no le gustaba vivir solo con su padre, aunque no había problemas entre ellos, fueron unos meses muy tensos. Kurt había estado allí con él, almorzando y cenando juntos casi todos los días, hasta que su madrastra se mudó tras la boda. En poco tiempo tuvo la madre que nunca había tenido, se preocupaba por él y lo mimaba. Para él era el momento más feliz de su vida.

La mañana siguiente fue como cualquier otra. Fueron a clases y se encontraron en los jardines con el resto de amigos. Bromeaban y reían. Ya todos se habían acostumbrado a que siempre uno de los dos se tendiese sobre el regazo del otro. Con el tiempo dejaron de hacer suposiciones, al darse cuenta de que nada pasaba entre ellos. Nadie hacía comentarios ya. Excepto Wes. No era del agrado de ninguno, pero lo soportaban, forzosamente, por ser primo de Blaine. Y nadie haría nada que enfureciera al cabecilla de esa "banda". Ni uno solo de sus miembros discutía con él porque lo apreciaba casi tanto como lo admiraban y envidiaban. Solo había una persona a la que pudiesen obedecer con mayor vehemencia, pero era más por temor, y ese era Kurt. Blaine adoraba ver como sus amigos le temían, como si fuese capaz de matarlos con la mirada. Posiblemente, porque más de uno había recibido alguna de sus bromas o venganzas, y nunca ninguna de las dos era pacífica. Era bueno temerle, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda a su amigo.

Apoyado sobre un árbol, Kurt escuchaba las bromas de todos, mientras jugaba distraído con el pelo de Blaine, que se encontraba sobre su regazo. Mirando el cielo, a la nada, se sobresaltó. Entre la multitud de estudiantes una cara conocida caminaba hacia él. Pero ¿qué hacía allí? ¡Lo iba a estropear todo! Se alarmó y del saltó casi provoca una contractura muscular en el cuello de su amigo. Tenía que calmarse y disimular, así que procesó una gentil sonrisa y se levantó, escuchando las protestas malhumoradas de Blaine.

Lo último que necesitaba es que su "otra" vida viniese a invadirle esta. Y algo le decía que la presencia de su mejor amigo Jeff, ¡lo haría! Era una belleza que provocaba miradas allá por donde pasaba. Sabía de sus encantos y los aprovechaba bien para conseguir las mejores propinas. Era uno de los mejores bailarines de todos con los que había trabajado, pero este prefería estar de camarero, por las generosas ganancias y el contacto con los clientes. Se habían hecho íntimos por el respeto mutuo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y Jeff era el único que sabía todo respecto a las dos caras de Kurt.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó apresuradamente, al acercarse.

- Joaquín se ha enterado de que estudias aquí y puede que venga a visitarte. Pensé que querrías saberlo -espetó burlón.

- ¡Ay no! Ese hombre no puede ser más pesado aunque se entrene para ello -protestó alejándose de la mirada de sus amigos. Todos habían notado la presencia del sensual desconocido y lo desnudaban con la mirada- Vámonos de aquí o tendré que buscarte guardaespaldas -afirmó Kurt arrastrando del brazo a Jeff, muerto de la risa.

Caminaron alejándose de los jardines y entrando al primer edificio que encontraron. Tenía que encontrar la manera de librarse de ese hombre. Había postergado demasiado tiempo la ruptura, pero ya era hora. Kurt había accedido a salir con el atractivo joven, pensando que un hombre de su nivel y reputación no lo tomaría en serio y solo se divertirían un poco, pero el rico y fornido hombre decía haberse enamorado. Kurt lo había hecho creer que era un harapiento camarero sin oficio ni beneficio, pero al parecer Joaquín había aprovechado bien sus contactos para descubrir que era un estudiante sobresaliente de familia respetable. La revelación no le agradó y aunque Jeff se ofreció para ayudarlo a librarse de él, no se le ocurría una forma de hacerlo. A no ser que...


	3. Capítulo 3

_Candy Criss: Kurt no es un prostituto bailarín hahaha si ha tenido sexo con Joaquín, Blaine no lo ve a Kurt como un hombre guapo, y sus demás amigos tampoco porque Kurt no se preocupa de su apariencia física con ellos, más bien, casi que intenta pasar desapercibido, pero eso cambiaría de cierta forma cuando aparezca Nick ;) _

_AmiDela: También quiero un amigo así u.u ahhaha aunque Blaine es un celoso posesivo con Kurt._

_AlexaColfer: Kurt era un bailarín, pero en 'El Ritual' debía emplear diversas funciones además de bailarín, por lo tanto estaba cansado y le pagaban poco, así que decidió irse, pero como no quisieron que se fuera le ofrecieron el puesto de relaciones públicas con un sueldo mejor, en fin... de a poco se sabrá más ;)_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Kurt había decidido exactamente lo que haría para librarse del molesto novio, y así se lo contó a Jeff. Su amigo tenía reservas respecto al plan. Le había propuesto que huyese si lo veía o inventase una tapadera. En vez de esto Kurt había decidido defenderse atacando.

- No me parece un buen plan -dijo escéptico- Así no consigues quitártelo de encima sino todo lo contrario -protestó Jeff.

- Mi Jeff -cubrió uno de sus hombros con el brazo- Puede que no me libre de él pero lo tendré dominado ¿Para qué mentir si soy un experto manipulando?

- Pero Joaquín se está enamorando de ti. Sino lo desilusionas será peor

- Para él, no para mí. Si se enamora es su problema. Yo le dejé claro que no quería nada serio. Si se empeña en ver donde no hay, i'm sorry, pero no tengo la culpa

- Me importa un pimiento el corazón roto de ese tipo, pero si lo buscas ¿no será peor para ti? Quiero decir que se obsesionará y te dará más problemas

- Mi pobre e inocente Jeff -se burló mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Tengo tanto que enseñarte!

- ¡Loco! -rió divertido- Yo sé que siempre consigues lo que quieres, pero en este caso creo que no te saldrá. Y obvio tienes mucho que enseñarme.

- Como por ejemplo; a librarte de ese novio tuyo.

Jeff era sensual, extrovertido y tan travieso como Kurt. Pero el acaparador, posesivo y celoso de su novio lo hizo olvidar su propia forma de ser. Aunque había conseguido dejarlo, seguía sucumbiendo a sus encantos en cuanto se le aparecía. Le rogó de todas las formas posibles a Kurt que lo ayudara a ser suficientemente fuerte para olvidarlo. Y había comenzado la instrucción.

- Ya no es nada mío -gruñó Jeff.

- Recuérdatelo cuando lo veas. Mira a tu alrededor -lo giró para que viese a todos los hombres que lo observaban- No hay un solo hombre de esta habitación que no desee acostarse contigo. Y salvo sexo, tu querido Derrick no te aportaba nada más. Yo sé que no es fácil volver a crear la confianza e intimidad que ya tenías. Pero él no te aportaba nada. Busca en otros lo que necesites. Seguro que obtendrás más de lo que tenías.

- ¿No crees en el amor? -preguntó extrañado.

- Mi Jeff, claro que creo en el amor, ¡yo estoy enamorado!

- ¿De quién? -quiso saber curioso.

- De Peter Pan, pero la diferencia de edad lo hace imposible.

- ¡Gracioso! Bueno, pues yo si he estado enamorado y aunque es doloroso, ¡existe!

- El amor es tan real como los cuentos de hadas. Solo existe lo que hay en tu imaginación. Si quieres creer existirá, sino confórmate con la realidad. Tú estabas habituado a una vida con un hombre que te cohibía y por el que la atracción y la intimidad, te habían hecho necesitarlo. Pero si cubres todas tus necesidades, él dejará de ser relevante -concluyó- Solo te acuerdas de él porque no estás satisfecho.

- ¿Crees que es fácil olvidar a el amor de mi vida?

- No. Creo que es fácil olvidar a un tipo que solo te ha hecho sufrir. Y comprobarás que también será divertido. Un verdadero amor solo es de verdad si te hace feliz, sino lo hace ¿para qué lo quieres?

- ¡Gran teoría! -afirmó sonriente.

- Todos son tan... simples. Pero pueden ser realmente divertidos -concedió burlón- ¡No te conformes con lo bueno que tienes si puedes conseguir lo mejor que existe!

- ¿De quién es esa frase?

- ¡Mía!

El buen humor del momento se esfumó en cuanto vio acercarse a Blaine. Era evidente que la belleza de Jeff no le había pasado desapercibido. Pero antes de que este llegase Jeff se fue, asustado por no saber si metería la pata y hablaría de más. Kurt le sonrió y despidió, tras lo cual se aproximó a su amigo, ceñudo al verlo marcharse.

- ¿Ya se va tu amigo?

- Ya se ha ido. Por mucho que mires la puerta no va a volver -bromeó risueño.

- ¿De qué se conocen? -preguntó asombrado Blaine.

- Trabajamos en el mismo antro todos los fines de semana -dijo sereno Kurt.

- ¡Muy gracioso! Ya en serio ¿de qué se conocen?

Conste que yo dije la verdad, pensó Kurt. Pero él sabía exactamente como decir las cosas para resultar creíbles o no. Y decir una bomba como esa de la forma más tranquila que le era posible, no era en lo absoluto creíble. Y lo sabía. Por eso sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y resolvió sus dudas. En realidad no lo hizo, pero le dio una respuesta que hizo que se olvidara del escultural rubio.

- Es un buen amigo -afirmó impasible.

- ¡Yo soy tu mejor amigo! -corrigió enfadado.

- Bueno, hay cosas que no puedo hablar contigo.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¡Yo te lo cuento todo! -replicó cruzándose de brazos irritado.

- Lo sé -y lo cuentas con todo lujo de detalles, pensó- Pero tú te aburrirías con algunas cosas que comparto con él.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Pretendes que me crea que hablan de las cualidades de los hombres, o van de compras e intentan poner verdes a los hombres?

- Blaine -dijo Kurt boquiabierto mostrando su mejor cara de sorpresa- ¿no me digas que eso es lo que haces tú los sábados por la noche cuando no te veo? -continuó soltándose en carcajadas

- Yo... ¡Oh Kurt! No digas tonterías

- Vamos pequeñín, no te enojes -ordenó con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba- e invítame a una chela.

- ¿Soy tu mejor amigo? -preguntó berrinchudo.

- ¡Obvio! -respondió divertido.

- ¡Bien! -dijo serio, pero aliviado mientras lo llevaba abrazado hasta la cafetería como si se le fuese a escapar.

Kurt sabía desde hacía años lo celoso que era su amigo. La sola idea de que otra persona pudiese ocupar su lugar hacía que se distrajese con enorme facilidad. Y Kurt sabía utilizarlo a su favor. Había pocas cosas que él no supiese como utilizar para su provecho. La única que conocía era la felicidad. Nunca fue capaz de utilizarla como era debido. Pensaba que no estaba hecho para ser feliz, que no sabía valorarlo o que simplemente, le aburría enormemente. Puede que solo fuese que aún no había conocido la verdadera felicidad. Si es que existía.

Para la desgracia de Kurt no todos sus amigos eran tan volátiles, y en cuanto llegó junto a ellos tuvo que contestar al interrogatorio. Inventó un encuentro casual y una floreciente amistad, basada en el apoyo incondicional. Intentó convencerse de que no era todo mentira, pero comparar una amistad forjada tras la competencia en un local de moda por ser el más exuberante, con una inocente amistad bienintencionada entre dos personas que no comparten el mismo círculo social... no era en absoluto parecido.

Estaba claro que la camiseta y el pantalón ajustado que parecía pintado en sus largas piernas y haciendo resaltar su extraordinario trasero, que llevaba puesto Jeff, no combinaban, para nada, con los vaqueros gastados y la camiseta ancha de Kurt. Era lógico que todos pensasen que esa amistad era extraña y peculiar. Pensarían que Jeff estaría haciendo una obra de caridad y quizás quisiese ayudarlo a sacar a flote sus encantos, o que Kurt, por alguna razón incomprensible para aquellos hombres, se había acercado a él para ayudarlo en algún asunto. Sabían que Kurt tenía debilidad por ayudar a todos los que necesitaban ayuda, pero también sabían que Jeff era la clase de hombres que Kurt no soportaba. Pero ¿por qué?, se preguntó Kurt ¿Tan difícil era de creer que un hombre autosuficiente sea amigo de otro aunque vistan de distinta forma y tengan distintos gustos? Habría sido un gran argumento, pensó Kurt, sino fuese porque ese pantalón era suyo.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Candy Criss: A Kurt no le dan celos Sebastián ni tampoco que Blaine se haya acostado con casi todos los chicos gay de la universidad, porque él tampoco ha sido un santo ahahaha además que Kurt sabe que para Blaine ninguno es lo suficientemente importante como para sentir celos o preocuparse, y Joaquín no es un problema, Blaine comenzará a sentir celos de Nick…_

_AmiDela: Calma, calma, de apoco se sabrá por qué Kurt no quería que Blaine se enterara de su 'otra' vida. Y estás en lo correcto como te imaginas a Kurt por las noches ;) ahaha_

_Gabriela Cruz: Intentaré actualizar más de 1 vez por día ;) me alegra que te guste la historia :D_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El fin de semana llegó rápido y con malas noticias para Kurt. Como todos los días en la universidad, se había reunido con los chicos en los jardines. Estando en plena charla, Sebastián se había acercado a Blaine y con su habitual tono sugerente, le propuso hacer planes en común.

Kurt solo vio la escena y rió. Los chicos con tan poco autoestima, como para rebajarse de tal forma, solo le provocaban eso: risa. Pero la sonrisa en su cara desapareció al instante al escuchar la propuesta.

- Sé que estás deseando entrar en ese local tan de moda, "El Ritual" -dijo Sebastián acariciando suavemente el cuello de Blaine- Y yo iré esta noche con mi primo ¿Quieres acompañarnos? -propuso animado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ustedes sí los dejarán entrar? -preguntó curioso- He escuchado muy buenas críticas, pero no dejan entrar a cualquiera. Al parecer tienes que tener un club de fans o algo así.

- Si fuese así tú entrarías -susurró Kurt divertido- Perdón -se apresuró a decir al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta- ¿No te has hartado ya de que te nieguen la entrada?

- ¡Esta noche no lo harán! -exclamó Sebastián- Mi primo hará que nos dejen entrar.

- ¿Y quién es tu primo para conseguir tal milagro? -se burló impasible Kurt.

- El novio del relaciones públicas -respondió orgulloso Sebastián.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó sin dejar de reír.

- ¡Sí! Y él es el que manda en ese lugar, no se hace nada sin que él lo diga.

- ¿Lo conoces? -Kurt no aguantó las carcajadas.

- Aún no. Pero esta noche me lo presentará mi primo Joaquín.

La diversión desapareció de la cara de Kurt, y se maldijo por haberse involucrado con ese hombre. No hacía más que meterlo en líos. Aunque se tranquilizó poco después al percatarse de que más que un problema era un alivio. Si ese supuesto primo fuese otro no podría impedir que entrasen. Al menos, no sin descubrirse. Pero con Joaquín podía hacer lo que quisiese, y tenía claro que esa noche su querido primo Sebastián recibiría la negativa de su adorado familiar.

Kurt respiró hondo al tener la solución a su problema y se dispuso a llevar sus planes a cabo. Esa noche tenía que concentrarse casi por completo en Joaquín. De un modo o de otro, ese hombre era el centro de toda su atención. Y sino fuese porque estaba tan endiabladamente bueno, haría tiempo que habría desaparecido de su vista.

Los chicos siguieron haciendo planes, mientras que Kurt se alejó de ellos para desbaratarlos. Llamó a su queridísimo supuesto novio y con la voz más sensual que fue capaz de crear le susurró las órdenes necesarias para que su noche fuese tal y como él quería.

- Hola guapo. Esta noche tengo algunas cosas muy importantes que... -se detuvo para soltar una risa que devastaría a cualquier hombre- tratar contigo. Ven solo. No quiero ninguna compañía que estorbe.

A lo que él contestó sin demora.

- Por supuesto. Allí estaré en cuanto abran.

La desesperación en sus palabras lo irritaba más que lo halagaba. Colgó con un claro gesto de desprecio y se preguntó ¿qué habría visto en él? Después vino una imagen de él desnudo y se contestó él mismo con una sonrisa malévola. Había muchas cosas aprovechables en ese hombre. Aunque sin duda su cerebro no era una de ellas.

Aliviado de que sus planes fuesen tal y como deseaba se acercó a los chicos. Sebastián estaba hablando por teléfono, y no parecía contento. Al parecer su primo no había tardado en contentarlo, llamando a la compañía que sobraba esa noche para dejar claro que iría solo. Le encantaba que los planes saliesen bien.

- ¿Por qué tan sonriente? -preguntó extrañado Blaine.

- Nada mi Blainie -contestó con una radiante sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en su hombro- Solo es que he recibido buenas noticias. El trabajo de esta noche no será tan pesado como creía.

Por el contrario, parecía que iba a ser muy divertido. Puede que Joaquín lo irritase y que ya fuese siendo tiempo de librarse de él, pero de lo que no le cabía duda es de que no sería él quien lo pasaría mal. Nunca era él quien lo hacía. No es que fuese cruel y quisiese hacer daño a nadie, solo que si era inevitable hacerlo, al menos, podría divertirse un poco.

Blaine miraba atónito la expresión de su amigo. Sabía que a veces se comportaba de una forma extraña. En momentos como este se planteaba si él estaría celoso de Sebastián y por eso actuaba así. Pero Kurt nunca se fijaba en ningún hombre. Y eso lo extrañaba aún más. Era lógico que los hombres no se fijasen en él.

Él mismo no lo haría sino fuese porque era su mejor amigo. Pero ¿cómo era posible que Kurt nunca se fijase en ninguno? Le atormentaban las palabras de Wes; "Siempre ha estado y estará enamorado de ti". No pensaba que fuese posible, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando lo abrazaba o expresaba de alguna forma su cariño ¿Lo estaría alentando? ¿Sería él el responsable? ¡Claro que no! respondió con contundencia. Kurt no era ningún cabeza hueca sensible que fuese malinterpretándolo todo. Kurt era fuerte, inteligente y decidido. Y olía tan bien...

Tras asegurarse de que había quebrado la salida de Sebastián con su amigo, Kurt fue tranquilo al trabajo. Tras asegurarse de que no había ningún problema al hablar con el encargado, fue a la entrada a confirmar la lista de invitados y preparar la zona VIP. Esta noche estaría reservada para él. Todo el local era una gran zona VIP, por lo que ninguno podía considerarse mejor que otro. Su jefe había tardado en conseguir esa clientela y Kurt se los había ganado. El misterioso, joven y sensual bailarín que hacía sonreír a todos con sus bromas y que se estremeciesen al verlo contonearse. Era tan cínico como esos grandes hombres de negocios y conocidos playboys. Los sorprendía con su elaborada y elocuente argumentación. Lo admiraban casi tanto como lo deseaban. Y él no solo lo sabía sino que lo aprovechaba a su favor. Había creado contactos a todos los niveles. Solo necesitaría levantar el teléfono para conseguir lo que desease de uno u otro. Ellos le debían favores y nunca le negarían nada. No solo por ser encantador y que se atreviesen a llamarlo amigo, sino porque él conocía los más escabrosos secretos de esos importantes millonarios. Se había hecho un hueco en ese mundo y pensaba explotarlo cuando fuese el momento.

El local se abría tarde para que sus clientes tuviesen donde asistir tras las cenas y eventos correspondientes. Y nada más abrir, la entrada de todos ellos era inmediata. Kurt observaba a Jeff abrumado por las peticiones de todos sus clientes. Aunque había dos camareras y un camarero más en esa barra todos acudían a él. Kurt sonrió ante el éxito de su amigo y continuó con el escrutinio. Posó la mirada ante un típico conflicto. Dos hombres discutían acaloradamente mientras que un rubio sacado de la portada del Playboy se escondía tras uno de ellos. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que discutían por el chico. Pelea de tríos, su especialidad. Se acercó a ellos con una encantadora sonrisa, dispuesto a concluir con la disputa. No discutirían en su local, no en su turno.

Caminó entre la gente que se hacía a un lado para que pasase. Con un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas que llegaban casi a la rodilla, una fina camisa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, provocaba las miradas de todos a su alrededor.

- Hola chicos -saludó coquetamente- ¿Algún problema?

- No Kurt -contestó el hijo del magnate de software más conocido del momento.

- ¡Claro que sí! -rectificó el soltero millonario más codiciado según los medios- Intentó sobrepasarse con mi... -miró al rubio y concluyó- amigo.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo -dijo acercándose sugerente- ¿Crees que es un chico por el que te tengas que jugar el físico? Sería una pena que tu cara acabase amoratada -afirmó con una sonrisa pícara mientras pasaba un dedo por su mejilla- ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar una copa conmigo y dejan la discusión para otro momento?

No esperó a que le contestaran y caminó hacía la barra. Ya allí miró para confirmar que los hombres lo seguían olvidando incluso al despampanante rubio. Kurt era un castaño mucho más interesante en esos momentos. Ninguno tenía la esperanza de conseguir nada de él, pero ese misterio que lo envolvía y esa seguridad en sí mismo lo hacía más atractivo que cualquier Ken. Y tampoco tenía nada que envidiarles. Era delgado, pero con el cuerpo marcado. Él siempre consideraba que le sobraba algún que otro kilo, pero eran esos pocos kilos en los sitios adecuados, lo que hacían volverse loco a cuanto hombre lo miraba.

Tras apaciguar varios conflictos más y asegurarse de que un millonario recién divorciado, que comenzaba su incursión en las noches de fiesta, regresase pronto y frecuentemente, fue a buscar a Joaquín. Lo habían llevado al reservado que había acomodado para ellos. Esperó largo rato, pero por el espejo falso que cubría una pared, podía verlo trabajar. Caminaba y sonreía entre la multitud saludando a todos. No sabía nada de él, se dijo Joaquín, sin embargo, daría su fortuna por averiguarlo todo. Un investigador había logrado saber mucho más de lo que probablemente Kurt desease. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que saber de él antes de presentarlo a su familia y pedirle lo que tanto deseaba, que fuera solo suyo.

Kurt había decidido librarse de su actual incordio. Ya había escarmentado y no volvería a involucrarse con nadie que conociese en el trabajo. Pero eso provocaría una vida de celibato, teniendo en cuenta que fuera de ese sitio todos la creían algo parecido a una mujer con pene. Y era probable que ninguno se hubiese percatado de que lo tenía, por muy proporcionado que fuese.

El joven caminó hasta encontrarse a Joaquín a escasos centímetros. Rozó con sus labios los de él con la promesa de lo que podría darle y la tortura de lo que no obtenían. Se separó inmediatamente y con una sonrisa cínica y arrebatadora caminó hacía la barra.

- Has sido un niño muy malo -juzgó pasando sensualmente la mano por la barra mientras la rodeaba- Eso de espiar mi intimidad no me ha gustado nada -informó parándose frente a él tras la barra, con una mirada fulminante- Creo -prosiguió- que tendré que castigarte.

- Solo quería saber lo básico sobre ti, ya que tú no me lo cuentas... -acusó inocentemente.

- Bueno ¿no crees que si no te lo cuento es porque no quiero que lo sepas? -preguntó algo más amable- Pero olvidemos el pasado. Hablemos de lo que harás para compensarme -ordenó acercándose con una copa.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? -preguntó sugerentemente.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo -susurró en sus labios rodeándole el cuello con los brazos- Pero ahora -continuó separándose impulsivamente- tengo que trabajar.

Kurt caminó sin mirar atrás. Pero no era necesario que lo hiciese para saber lo que vería. Un hombre frustrado, muy frustrado. Daba igual lo que hubiese dicho Kurt, él sabía que lo castigaba por lo que había hecho. Sabía que lo hacía premeditadamente. Y era cierto. Kurt no podía arriesgarse a perder al rey de las fiestas. Él y sus amigos gastaban en una hora más de lo que él mismo ganaba en meses. Pero estaba decidido a quitárselo de encima. Si lo castigaba por incumplir la norma número uno, que era no invadir su intimidad, él solo podía resignarse y compensarlo. Lo que no sabía es que Kurt no se alejaba para hacerse el interesante o torturarlo para que aprendiese la lección. Era una táctica mucho más elaborada. Le dejaría seguir pensando que eran algo, se haría el ofendido de una forma recatada y poco vengativa, pero no lo dejaría acercarse, hasta que se fuese acostumbrando al alejamiento y se hartase de ser un segundo plato o se aburriese de esa relación. Y Kurt se encargaría de que así fuese.

* * *

**SPOILER:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_- Hola ¿De qué hablan que están tan serios? -se preocupó Kurt al acercarse. Nadie contestó y solo miraron a Blaine que lo inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo como buscando algo que se le hubiese pasado por alto._

_- Nada -dijo finalmente Wes- Solo decíamos que eres muy guapo y Blaine no estaba de acuerdo._

_Por alguna razón ese comentario le dolió más de lo que le gustaría reconocer a Kurt. _


	5. Capítulo 5

_Candy Criss: ¡Al fin llegó Nick! ahaha_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Los días iban pasando y Kurt se estaba relajando. Las clases recién comenzaban por lo que no estaba muy ajetreado. Y aunque era su último año para licenciarse, estaba tranquilo porque tenía su futuro planeado. No todos podían permitirse terminar y comenzar a trabajar en la empresa de papá, como Blaine. Pero él había hecho sus contactos y echaría mano de ellos en cuanto acabase en la universidad. Puede que no lo respetasen como hombre de negocios, recién licenciado y con sus antecedentes, pero los que lo conocían sabían que su cerebro podía ser una auténtica máquina de hacer dinero. Ya había tenido varias solicitudes para hacer pequeñas colaboraciones en un ámbito que le encantaba: la publicidad. Pero sabía que como comenzase a trabajar dejaría de lado los estudios, así que se dispuso a acabar lo antes posible y después buscar empleo. Los veranos solía trabajar junto a Blaine en la gran empresa de su padre y así tener algo de experiencia laboral. Pero no quería aprovecharse de su amigo. Sabía que si lo contrataban no sería por su capacidad. Y aunque en otro caso no le habría importado, si en el de él. Que otro pensase que darle trabajo es hacerle un favor, le daba igual, ya que le demostraría cuan cualificado estaba. Pero no quería ni pensar que Blaine pudiese creer que él no era válido para el empleo. Puede que le importase demasiado lo que pensase Blaine de él, pero era normal, ¡eran amigos!, se dijo Kurt convencido de ello.

Blaine deambulaba por la facultad haciendo tiempo para su próxima clase. Sonrió a un grupo de chicos que casi se infartan al verlo y caminó hacía secretaría para terminar de arreglar todos los papeles para la matricula. Siempre dejaba todo para el último momento, le había reprochado Kurt. Y era cierto. Era el último día para solucionarlo o se quedaría fuera de esa universidad.

La secretaria del campus sonreía extasiada a un joven alto y atractivo, que por su tez pálida Blaine dedujo que no era de allí. Se le acercó e intentó disimular la curiosidad. Pero la mujer estaba tan ocupada babeando por el bello rostro del hombre que no contestaba a sus preguntas. Blaine se compadeció de él y le indicó a dónde tenía que ir y le explicó algunas cosas importantes sobre el campus. Tras arreglar los papeles. Cosa que tardó en ocurrir, debido al sofoco de la empleada al cargo, al tener a dos ejemplares de varones jóvenes tan bien formados frente a sus narices. Fueron a dar una vuelta por la universidad y así explicarle mejor su dinámica.

- ¡Perdón! He sido un descortés. Me llamo Nicholas Duval -se presentó extendiendo la mano- Pero puedes llamarme Nick.

- Blaine Anderson –repuso estrechándole la mano- Blaine para los amigos

- Un placer. Perdón, pero esa mujer me tenía medio histérico.

- Vete acostumbrando. No sé de dónde vengas, pero aquí las personas son así de... desinhibidas -concluyó soltando una carcajada.

- No tengo claro de si eso es bueno o malo - dijo Nick sonriente- Yo recién llego del extranjero. Estuve unos años en Europa. Mi padre quería que me formase en una universidad inglesa como él hizo. Pero falleció hace unos meses y me he tenido que hacer cargo del negocio familiar. Pensé que no sería una buena idea dejar de estudiar porque no me tomarían en serio mis empleados, además este es mi último año. Pero no podía seguir fuera, por eso me he trasladado aquí.

- ¿Entonces eres de acá?

- Mi padre sí, y yo nací aquí, pero mi mamá es sueca.

- Ahora entiendo. Y siento mucho lo de tu papá -afamó Blaine comprensivo

- No te preocupes. Apenas lo conocía. Mis padres vivían juntos, pero tenían vidas separadas y yo estaba siempre con mi madre. La única vez que mi padre se percató de mi presencia fue para enviarme a Londres. Ahora vivo con mi mamá de nuevo.

- Mis padres también se separaron. Pero ellos tuvieron que poner tierra de por medio. Mi madre no consiguió arruinar a mi papá por mucho que se esmeró, y decidió irse a buscar una nueva víctima lejos de aquí, donde nadie supiese como era en realidad. Viví un tiempo con ella, pero no soporté su frivolidad y volví con mi papá. No me quejo, ahora tengo una familia de verdad. Mi papá se volvió a casar y es una mujer muy buena. Y tengo muchos amigos. Creo que mi necesidad de volver fue más por no perder a mis amigos que por mis padres -meditó Blaine.

Hablaron durante largo rato sobre sus vidas. Ambos notaron la facilidad con la que se abrían el uno al otro. Se habían caído muy bien. Y aunque Nick lo necesitaba para conocer más de ese lugar desconocido para él, no fue eso lo que le impulsó a estar toda la mañana con él, sino lo cómodo que le resultaba.

Ya con bromas Blaine iba clasificando a los estudiantes que se encontraba a su paso. Comentó la afición por el tabaco ilegal de un grupo sentado en una zona estratégica del campus, señaló a los típicos lerdos, que no era necesario esmerarse en reconocerlos, y fueron hasta el campo de fútbol donde entrenaba con sus amigos. El entrenamientos aún no comenzaba, pero los animadores estaban ejercitándose.

- Me imagino que el alto es el jefe de los animadores -dijo sonriente por la forma en la que él los miraba.

- Sí -afirmó con un suspiro- Es Sebastián. Pero no es muy agradable.

- Veamos si adivino: eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol y él algo así como tu amiguito en circunstancias especiales -bromeó Nick.

- Algo así -verificó con una sonrisa.

- Esto parece una película de lo más estereotipada. Solo falta que aquel chico -señalando- sea el típico impopular que sueña con ser animador y vive enamorado de ti. Te hará los trabajos para estar cerca de ti y contentarte.

- No podrías estar más equivocado. Él es Kurt, mi mejor amigo. Odia a los animadores y todo lo que representan. Y le cuesta la misma vida acordarse de hacer sus propios trabajos, no creo que nunca se pare a pensar en hacerme alguno a mí -explicó divertido Blaine.

- ¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba. El capitán del equipo de fútbol el mejor amigo de un... -se quedó helado al verlo girarse y sonreír. Era el rostro más perfecto que había visto nunca. Sus enormes ojos azules se le clavaron en el alma y esa sonrisa lo cegó hasta no recordar quién era y lo que hacía allí- ¡preciosidad!

- ¿Qué? ¿Kurt? -preguntó extrañado.

- Por Dios, ¿no serás tan ridículo de decir que semejante hombre es feo? Esos enormes ojos y esos labios carnosos... ¡Tienes que presentármelo!

- ¿Estás de broma, no? ¿Kurt? -repitió Blaine de nuevo incrédulo.

- ¡Oh vamos! Esa ropa no engaña a nadie. Podría ponerse un saco y estaría igual de bien. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia con lo que lleva. Puede que necesite un asesor en moda, y no es el tipo de hombres en los que me suelo fijar, pero con esa cara de ángel ¡haré una excepción!

- ¿Estás de broma, no? -volvió a repetir malhumorado- Kurt es mi mejor amigo, no voy a dejar que juegues con él. Puede que no sea una belleza pero es un muy buen chico.

- ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? ¿Que no es una belleza? ¿Es que tiene que llevar pompones para que lo veas bien? -le espetó extrañado.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Puede que yo no sea muy objetivo porque siempre lo he visto como mi hermanito, pero si nunca ha tenido novio ni ningún hombre se ha interesado por él es por algo.

Por supuesto que no era bello, pensó Blaine. Era cierto que tenía unos enormes ojos en los que podías perderte como si fuesen un océano. Puede que cuando sonriese pareciese capaz de salvar una vida con esa simple sonrisa. Es seguro que tenía una cara angelical. Pero en ningún momento podría decirse que era una belleza. Nadie lo compararía con esos huecos y superficiales que se llevaban horas delante de un espejo buscando la forma perfecta de seducir a un hombre. Nunca sería un hombre seguro de sí mismo y de su aspecto que haría que los hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Nunca sería la clase de hombre que a él le gustaba.

Aprovechó la llegada del inseparable de su primo para que verificase su opinión. Wes era muy sincero y además, nunca lo contradecía, así que estaría de acuerdo con él.

- Wes ¿tú crees que Kurt es guapo? -preguntó sin querer escuchar ninguna clase de afirmación y lo dejó claro- ¿A qué no?

- ¿Kurt? ¿Guapo? -miró extrañado a su primo- Pues claro que lo es.

- ¿Qué? Hablo en serio ¿Te parece guapo? -insistió atónito Blaine.

- Que sí tonto ¿por qué crees que todos quieren bloquearlo cuando jugamos al basket? -bromeó Wes. Reía divertido hasta ver la cara de enojo de su primo, y se puso serio al instante- Todo el mundo sabe que es muy guapo. No es el tipo de hombre que haga que te caigas del asiento, pero es guapísimo.

- ¿Y por qué ninguno me lo ha dicho nunca? ¿O ha intentado nada con él jamás? -protestó enojado- Si tan guapo les parece habría alguno al que no le importase de qué forma vistiese.

- Más de uno -confirmó Wes muy serio- Pero todos cuando los conocen piensan que están juntos y ya después se convierte en un colega más y es como morboso intentar ligar con uno de los nuestros, aunque sea un chico.

- Hola ¿De qué hablan que están tan serios? -se preocupó Kurt al acercarse. Nadie contestó y solo miraron a Blaine que lo inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo como buscando algo que se le hubiese pasado por alto.

- Nada -dijo finalmente Wes- Solo decíamos que eres muy guapo y Blaine no estaba de acuerdo.

Por alguna razón ese comentario le dolió más de lo que le gustaría reconocer a Kurt. A ningún hombre le gusta que le digan que no es hermoso, pero no a él. Es cierto que le gustaba seducir y aprovechaba su aspecto para ello. Pero él consideraba que era cuestión de actitud no de físico. Si alguien no lo consideraba bello no le importaba, para gustos los colores, y a él los gustos de los demás le era bastante irrelevante. Había conseguido que hombres que odiaban los castaños, que se sentían atraídos por hombres mucho más musculosos o incluso, que no soportaban a los chicos tan exuberantes, cayesen rendidos a sus pies. No le preocupaba que lo considerasen feo. Ninguno excepto Blaine ¿Por qué demonios pensaba que era feo?, se preguntó Kurt. Le entraron unas ganas locas de ir a su casa colocarse un pantalón ceñido, que dejara a la vista sus mayores atributos y demostrarle lo bello que podía ser. Pero no era más bello por disfrazarse mejor, pensó apenado. Si con la cara limpia, su verdadero rostro, pensaba que era feo, daba igual que con un atuendo más producido o su cabello peinado perfectamente si estuviese hermoso.

Blaine maldijo el día en que dejó que su primo se acercase a ellos. Vio fugazmente la tristeza en los ojos de su adorado amigo y quiso matar a golpes a ese bocazas. Pero justo cuando iba a corregir el error de Wes, Kurt sonrió y desvió la mirada curioso hacia el tercer hombre, desconocido para él. Y no le gustó nada las sonrisas que se procesaban ambos. Kurt no podía fijarse en un tipo como ese. Era el típico Don Juan. Lo tenía todo y presumía de ello. Era un tarado que creía poder conseguir a cualquiera. Era... ¡como él!, afirmó Blaine asombrado por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Kurt no podía fijarse en un tipo como... ¡No podía!


	6. Capítulo 6

_Estoy tan feliz de que haya ganado Chris! Pero triste porque no ganó Klaine como mejor química, realmente se merecían el premio :(_

_Btw, Chris estaba HERMOSO! jeje _

_Bueno... disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Kurt se presentó cortésmente a Nick y mantuvieron unas palabras. Extrañado por la forma en la que lo miraba Blaine, se mostró más introvertido que de costumbre ¿Estaría así por lo que había dicho Wes? Si fuese así debería ser él quien se enojase, no Blaine ¿Por qué lo miraba como si estuviese planeando un crimen? Kurt pensó que se pudiese sentir amenazado por el nuevo. Pero a Blaine nunca le había importado la competencia y no era un riesgo para su amistad ¿por qué había tanto reproche en su cara? No lo sabía ni le importaba, se dijo Kurt irritado. No le había gustado nada confirmar que Blaine no tenía en gran estima su físico, pero no tenía ninguna intención de que nadie lo notase.

Días después Kurt seguía igual que siempre. Nick se había ganado a todos con su encanto, convirtiéndose en uno más. Aunque Kurt notaba que él no lo trataba igual que los demás, no le dio mayor importancia. Era la primera vez que alguien no pensaba que era el novio de Blaine. Solo era eso. Pero lo que lo traía desquiciado era el comportamiento de Blaine. En los últimos días no había pasado más de una hora con ellos. Siempre se sentaba y tras comenzar cualquier charla acababa levantándose y yéndose sin la menor explicación. Además de que nunca estaba en su casa cuando iba a verlo. O eso decía su madrastra. Y lo peor de todo es que se había enredado más de lo sensatamente permitido con Sebastián. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba. Y lo averiguaría en cuanto estuviesen a solas. En esos momentos estaban rodeados de gente y no era el lugar apropiado.

Blaine miró al grupo, irritado. De nuevo Kurt estaba sentado junto a Nick. Volvían a charlar animadamente. A sonreírse como si estuviesen solos. No soportaba verlos. Tenía que salir de allí. Así que se levantó y sin decir una palabra se fue maldiciendo entre dientes.

Kurt lo había estado observando y apenas escuchaba lo que Nick le contaba, así que le sonreía para que no se enojase. Al ver que Blaine se iba, se disculpó y lo siguió.

- ¡Blaine! -lo llamó corriendo tras él. Blaine se paró al escucharlo y lo miró con ternura al llegar hasta él y abrazarlo por la cintura- ¿Vamos a tomar un café? Desde que te has echado novio no quieres saber nada con nadie -protestó arrastrándolo consigo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -negó haciéndose un peso inamovible como si lo llevasen contra su voluntad. Pero estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca. Pendiente a él. Solo a él- Sebastián no es mi novio. Yo no tengo ningún novio -aclaró efusivamente.

- Pues entonces es que me has estado evitando -condenó enojado- Cada vez que he ido a verte a tu casa no estabas. Y con los chicos tampoco así que solo quedaba una opción: Sebastián. Si no has estado con ningún chico estos días ¿por qué has estado tan desaparecido?

Porque no soporto verte con ese buitre rondándote a la espera de que caigas en sus garras, quiso gritarle Blaine. Pero no dijo eso, sino que intentó disimular hablando de lo atareado que estaba con el nuevo semestre. Caminaron y charlaron como solían hacer. Y Blaine recuperó la seguridad en sí mismo. Kurt seguía siendo su Kurt. No es que él quisiese nada de Kurt más que su amistad, pero no le gustaba pensar que podía perderlo. Y tenía que admitir que tampoco le gustaba tener que compartirlo. Era un amigo celoso, pero solo un amigo.

- ¿Y tú? -preguntó evitando su mirada- ¿cómo has estado estos días? -no quería saberlo, pensó ¿por qué le había preguntado? Ahora le hablaría de lo enamorado que estaba de Nick y ¡no quería escucharlo!

- Bien -respondió con desgana- ¡como siempre!

Blaine sabía que Kurt era muy reservado. En tantos años nunca le había hablado de ningún sentimiento o atracción hacía ningún chico. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír de pura felicidad al no verlo emocionado y saltando de alegría por ese tipo, como todos habrían hecho. Probablemente sí estuviese interesado. Seguramente se estaría muriendo por él para sus adentros. Pero todo eso le daba igual, porque si no lo decía no era real. Mientras Kurt no admitiese que sentía algo por otro... por alguien, se rectificó, él no consideraría que dicho sentimiento existiese.

- ¿Y qué te parece Nick? -¿Por qué demonios no paraba de preguntarle? Él no quería saberlo, ¡no quería! Pero esperó impaciente la respuesta.

- ¿Nick? -replicó extrañado- Pues es... ahm -se detuvo para mirarlo y sonreír- Me recuerda a ti.

- ¿A mí?- gruñó irritado. No había nada que lo pudiese haber ofendido más.

- Un líder nato, que se gana a todos con su encanto, que hace suspirar con una sonrisa y arrebatadora y completamente... -hizo una pausa para sacarle la lengua burlón- engreído. Tal cual un clon exacto de ti.

- ¿Tú también suspiras por sus sonrisas?

- No suspiro por las tuyas ¿por qué iba a hacerlo por las suyas?

La respuesta debería haberlo herido en su amor propio, en cambio le alivió. Kurt seguía siendo uno de los chicos. No había peligro de que se convirtiera en un niñito frágil y enamoradizo. Seguía siendo el niño que le hacía escaparse de casa por las noches para enseñarle a pelear. Con sus enormes ojos que siempre estarían atentos a cualquier cosa menos las sensiblerías de los huecos del resto de hombres.

- Creo que puede estar interesado en ti -dijo inexpresivo. Ya no le importaba. Kurt no estaba interesado, así que daba igual que lo supiese- Me dijo que quería que los presentara, que le parecías muy guapo

- ¡Oh! -y fue entonces cuando tú le dijiste que yo era feo, pensó Kurt- Eso explicaría por qué siempre acaba misteriosamente sentado a mi lado aunque no nos sentemos a la vez -explicó risueño. Que extraño que no se hubiese dado cuenta. Pero Kurt nunca había tenido que pensar en los hombres de esa manera cuando estaba con sus amigos. No se había dado el caso de que un hombre se interesase por él, con semejantes pintas. Y tenía que admitir que el chico estaba guapísimo. Pero ya había escarmentado, no volvería a involucrarse con otro hombre, cuando aún no se había librado del último. Pero esto no era el trabajo. Aquí no podía meterse en problemas. No, era mejor nada de hombres hasta que se licenciase y su vida se recompusiese un poco.

- Bueno en eso parece que también se parece a mi -bromeó Blaine- ¡Vaya! -fingió haber hecho un descubrimiento- ¿será que me quiere sustituir?

- Los dos son unos playboys pero no se parecen en nada, en la forma de ser. Tú eres espontáneo, charlatán y cariñoso. Y él es más reservado, intelectual y carismático.

- ¡Eh! -protestó ceñudo- Él se ha llevado los mejores adjetivos

- Bueno, tú eres más payaso. Aunque... -se interrumpió recordando la imagen del joven y mordiéndose el labio prosiguió- él tiene mejor trasero.

A Blaine no le hizo ninguna gracia ese comentario. No solo el hecho de que admirase más el trasero de otro que el suyo, sino que se hubiese fijado en tal parte del cuerpo. No le gustaba cuando a veces, muy pocas veces, Kurt mostraba signos de ser un hombre. Era eso lo que le irritaba. Y Kurt era como un amigo para él. No estaba celoso, ni muchísimo menos preocupado de que Kurt pudiese sentirse atraído por Nick. Simplemente no le gustaba oírlo, se afirmó con rotundidez. Pero... ¿qué pensaría de su trasero? Se maldijo por el descontrol de sus pensamientos y volvió a la conversación intentando bromear.

- ¡Yo tengo mejor todo lo demás!

Kurt se mordió la lengua para no decirle "desnúdate y lo comprobamos".

Blaine estaba acostumbrado a que Kurt fuese descarado, directo y malpensado, pero nunca con él, no de esa forma. Pensaría que es una insinuación o alguna estupidez de gallito de corral, y Blaine ya tenía bastante alta la autoestima para ser Kurt quien se la subiese.

- ¡Si tú lo dices! -espetó casi en un susurro mirando al cielo- Supongo que es cuestión de gustos. Son opuestos físicamente, salvo por el color del cabello. Uno de ojos miel, bronceado y de rasgos varoniles. Y el otro... -sonrió pícaro. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero sabía que eso molestaría a su arrogante amigo- de unos preciosos ojos verdes... -fingió un suspiro- alto... -se mordió el labio como si la imagen en su cabeza le provocara calentura- y esa carita tan linda de bebé, que te entran ganas de apapachar.

No, definitivamente no le gustaba escucharlo cuando hablaba como un hombre. No le gustó que hablase de una forma tan cariñosa de un tipo, por el que supuestamente no siente nada. No le gustó que suspirara como un hueco más. Y lo que sin ningún lugar a dudas, no le gustó fue la forma en la que se mordió el labio y sonrió de una forma tan lasciva que él mismo se sintió como un aprendiz dispuesto a dejarse enseñar.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era broma! -afirmó Kurt estallando en risa- Quita esa cara de susto -le ordenó sin dejar de reír- Yo no soy ningún niñito que vaya suspirando por ningún tipo por una simple sonrisa -Tendría que darle mucho más que eso, pensó Kurt, aunque no dudo de que Nick pudiese dárselo.

Blaine esgrimió una sonrisa y continuó soportando las burlas de Kurt. Pero no era la idea de que él fuese un chico más que se dejase encandilar por un cualquiera al uso, lo que le hizo quedarse en shock. No era la idea de que Kurt pudiese sentirse atraído por Nick lo que le dejó sin respiración. Lo que provocó que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se despertasen fue su sonrisa sugerente y el brillo de picardía en sus ojos. No podía mirarle a la cara sin imaginárselo mordiéndose el labio de nuevo. Era retorcido y perverso, se recriminó. No podía ver de esa manera a su mejor amigo. A su colega.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Helidra1: No te puedo responder eso :( tendrás que seguir leyendo! Bienvenida :D_

_Candy Criss: Joaquín no es importante, olvídalo XD Nick es una pieza fundamental!_

_AmiDela: Yo también amo a Blaine celoso jeje_

___¿Vieron el video de Chris bailando con Brian? OMG AMO A ESE HOMBRE *.*_

_El último capítulo por hoy, ahora me voy a dormir jeje_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Blaine le había dado una oportunidad a Nick y llevaban semanas haciendo cosas juntos. Por suerte para Blaine, Kurt estaba casi desaparecido. No le agradaba la idea de que su mejor amigo apenas diese señales de vida, pero aún le gustaba menos como se había comportado como consecuencia del acercamiento entre Nick y él. Aunque no era con eso con lo que soñaba cada noche. Cada maldita noche soñaba una y otra vez con esa sonrisa arrebatadora ¿Cómo era posible que nunca le hubiese sonreído así? ¿Y por qué se fijaba ahora en eso? Él no debería estar pensando en esas cosas. Era su amigo, lo quería y no sentía ninguna atracción por él. Y si la sintiese, que no era el caso, se dijo inmediatamente, había millones de hombres que le ponían mucho más que él.

Nick había notado que Blaine estuvo algo distante al principio y consideró que podía sentirse amenazado, por ello decidió no hacer preguntas y solo esperar. Ahora parecía que ya había esperado bastante y tenía suficiente confianza para preguntar.

- Hey, ¿por qué te desaparecías tanto hace unas semanas? -se preocupó Nick- Tengo entendido que siempre pasaban el rato con los chicos. Todos estaban muy preocupados.

- Tenía cosas que hacer. Todos nos desaparecemos de vez en cuando -afirmó Blaine.

No podía decirle que era por culpa de él. Y ahora sonaba absurdo decir que sentía celos. Podría malinterpretarlo. Él no sentía nada por Kurt en el sentido sexual. Eran celos de amigo. Temía perderlo. Que ocupase su puesto. O lo peor, que cambiase su forma de ser y se convirtiese en un enamorado más, que ve la vida color de rosa. No aguantaría ver a su Kurt así.

Nick no entendió el desvío acertado de Blaine, para cambiar de conversación y lo ayudó, involuntariamente, a cambiar el hilo de la conversación.

- Ahora le tocó a Kurt ¿Sabes qué le pasa? -preguntó despreocupado.

- Trabajo. No sé de qué o qué, pero me dijo que le traía de cabeza ¡No sé más! -contestó Blaine inexpresivo.

- Se me hace raro. Todos dicen que son los mejores amigos, inseparables, y nunca los he visto juntos. Es curioso.

El incesante interés de Nick por Kurt comenzaba a irritar a Blaine. Se había convencido de que Kurt no sentía nada por él, pero ahora quedaba saber qué pensaba Nick de él. Sabía que le había gustado al verlo, pero no volvieron a hablar más del tema. Y si él insistía con Kurt podría ser peligroso. Kurt podía ceder. Y si no lo hacía era su deber de amigo, se dijo Blaine, quitarle los pesados de encima.

- ¿Te gusta Kurt? -preguntó espontáneo, con una expresión insondable. Nick se sorprendió por tal acusación, que era como se la había tomado y se limitó a ser sincero.

- Me parece que tiene la cara de un ángel. Pero yo soy más de chicos con cuerpo sensuales. Tú me entiendes -dijo sonriente- Es un buen chico. Es de esos que enamoran por su ingenuidad, pero no a alguien como yo. Me van los chicos malos y que estén ¡buenísimos! -explicó

El alivio se mezcló con la irritación en las entrañas de Blaine. Era fantástico saber que no estaba interesado y no le preocupaba que dijese que Kurt no era la clase de chicos en los que él se fijaba, ya que Blaine se fijaba exactamente en el mismo tipo de exuberantes hombres. Pero no le hizo mucha gracia saber que podía ser el blanco de hombres enamoradizos ¿Que enamora por su ingenuidad? ¿Kurt? ¡Para nada! No podía decirse tal cosa del niño que le explicó de dónde vienen los niños, con tan solo cinco años. Y con términos que escandalizarían al mayor de los vividores.

- Kurt no es ningún niñito ingenuo. Aunque... -se interrumpió para soltar una carcajada- puede que en este aspecto si lo sea. Es muy inteligente y fuerte pero nada masculino. No es que no sepa la teoría -dijo soltándose más tempestuosamente en carcajadas- es que tiene cero práctica.

- Kurt es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que hay algo que desconoce. Por eso evita esos temas -repuso Nick, animando la argumentación de su amigo.

Continuaron tomándose unas cervezas y poco después salieron para finalizar la tarde juntos. Nick tenía que recoger unos papeles de la oficina y Blaine volver a su casa. Pero ambos se quedaron en el sitio al ver a un rubio caminar distraídamente hacia ellos. Blaine lo reconoció al momento y justo cuando pasaba por su lado lo paró.

- ¡Hola! -dijo risueño al verlo y continuó rápidamente al notar que él proseguía el camino sin echarle la menor cuenta- Soy Blaine, amigo de Kurt. Ustedes son amigos ¿no?

- ¡Oh! El famoso Blaine -contestó Jeff desbastándolos con una sonrisa- Sí, somos amigos. Me llamo Jeff.

- Yo Blaine. Aunque ya lo dije -se recriminó por su estúpido nerviosismo- Él es Nick, un amigo.

- ¿Nick? -preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

- Sí -contestó sonriente- ¿Kurt te ha hablado de mí?

A Blaine no le gustó nada la situación. La belleza de Jeff desapareció de sus prioridades en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Kurt le había hablado de Nick. No sabía qué le enfadaba más, sí que Kurt estuviese interesado en Nick, que le hubiese mentido, o que tuviese más confianza con aquel chico, como para contarle esas cosas ¿Acudiría a Jeff para hablar de los hombres? ¿Habría muchos más de los que Jeff habría escuchado hablar? Y ¿por qué demonios no le contaba a él?, se preguntó irritado una vez más.

- Kurt me habla de todos sus amigos -explicó Jeff intentando disimular, con bastante éxito, su nerviosismo.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Me había hecho ilusiones -bromeó Nick muy sonriente.

- Ya -¡Como todos! se dijo Jeff- Tengo que irme. Hay mucho trabajo y como no vaya pronto Kurt me mata -caminó apresurado para huir.

- ¡Espera! -le ordenó Blaine agarrándolo por los brazos- ¿Trabajan juntos?

- ¡Ahm!... yo... -tragó saliva sonoramente.

- ¡Blaine! -le reprochó Nick- ¡Estás asustándolo!

- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó soltándolo suavemente.

- No importa -dijo corriendo del lugar- Tengo que irme -gritó desde la esquina.

A Blaine le pareció muy sospechoso el comportamiento del chico. Pero no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Si era extraño que ambos pudiesen trabajar juntos. Se suponía que Kurt trabajaba cuidando niños. Y estaba claro que ese muchachito no se acercaría a un niño a menos que fuese el encargado de cargar las bolsas de sus compras. Pero no había nada macabro en ello. Aunque estuviesen escondiendo algo, no podía ser muy importante. Pero ¿por qué su amigo le escondía cosas? ¿Por qué confiaba en ese chico y no en él? se preguntó de nuevo Blaine. Comenzaba a caerle bastante mal ese tal Jeff.

- Guapo el chico -dijo Nick sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Aunque demasiado nervioso.

- ¡Oculta algo! -condenó Blaine.

- Está claro -corroboró Nick- ¿Lo seguimos? -preguntó sin darle importancia.

- Sí -respondió con gesto despreocupado. Se miraron, sonrieron y corrieron tras él.

No tardaron en adelantar el camino recorrido por Jeff. Lo vieron entrar por la zona de servicio de un local, y se quedaron perplejos al ver de dónde se trataba. "El Ritual" ¿Qué hacia él allí? Había dicho algo de Kurt. Blaine pensó al instante que iban a encontrarse, pero era imposible que fuese allí donde se encontrarían. Todo aquello empezaba a ser de lo más extraño y descubriría el motivo del nerviosismo del chico.


	8. Capítulo 8

_AmiDela: En estos momentos, Nick está interesado en Kurt! jojo y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos :X Ah! el video de Chris en su Instagram *.*_

_AlexaColfer: Pronto lo verá con su 'ropa de trabajo' a Kurt, pero no lo reconocerá :X _

_Candy Criss: Y se pondrá más celoso y posesivo conforme pasen los capítulos ;)_

_gleecast: Creo que es normal si se llegase a enojar con Kurt, pero a pesar de eso, sucederán otras cosas jojo_

_OMG estoy dando muchos Spoilers ahahah_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Jeff corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta llegar al local. Aún era temprano para abrir, pero todos los empleados estaban ya allí. Llevaban una semana preparando la gran fiesta que se daría la noche siguiente. Un importante magnate había reservado el local para una fiesta privada para todos sus socios. Kurt no había estado de acuerdo, pero cuando el hombre duplicó su propuesta inicial de alquilar el lugar, no pudo hacer nada. Eso no era bueno para el negocio. Todos debían tener claro que no eran más que nadie o se iría todo a pique. No le hizo ninguna gracia tener que cerrarle las puertas a otros clientes mucho más convenientes, para que un recién llegado presumiese ante todos. El tipo ni se había dignado a dar la cara. Solo había dicho que le gustaban las críticas que había escuchado del lugar y quería las puertas cerradas al público. Kurt no pudo negarse y ya que tendría que hacerlo, decidió hacerlo bien, así que planeó una velada que ninguno olvidaría.

Kurt estaba discutiendo por décimo quinta vez con los bailarines para explicarles que no podían hacer su baile normal. Era una fiesta, no podía subirse a una tarima y bailar para esos tipos ¡No era un bar de alterne! Él quería mostrar el estilo que caracterizaba al lugar. Los chicos estaban para animar la fiesta, y no pretendía exhibirlos como carnaza. Había preparado un show, sexy pero elegante. Animaría la fiesta, pero no se diría que era de mal gusto.

Jeff se acercó de inmediato a Kurt y le contó el encuentro con los chicos y su metida de pata. Kurt le sonrió para relajar su nerviosismo y lo tranquilizó.

- No dijiste nada que me descubra. Ya inventaré algo. ¡No te preocupes! -exclamó Kurt con una tierna sonrisa- Ahora sube con los demás a ensayar, que llegas tarde.

- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo... -dijo Jeff apenado.

- No seas bobo. No pasa nada. Sube y colócate -le ordenó suavemente con tono despreocupado.

Si no tenía suficientes problemas, ahora esto, pensó Kurt.

Pero el estrés por el trabajo era superior a cualquier tontería que pudiesen provocar dos niñitos que se aburrían y no tenían nada mejor que hacer que interrogar a un chico nervioso.

Los chicos y chicas ya ensayaban como debían y los pocos hombres que había estaban cargando el material en la dirección que Kurt les había indicado.

La fiesta sería privada por lo que no necesitaría a todo el personal, así que había prescindido de algunos trabajadores. Solo irían los necesarios para la seguridad, tanto de la puerta -para que no entrase nadie que no estuviese invitado-, como de los clientes y de los chicos y chicas. Y eso tampoco le gustaba. No solo afectaría al negocio un día de puertas cerradas, sino que además, dejaría sin un día de sueldo a muchos empleados.

Irritado y furioso Kurt quiso alejarse de todos antes de acabar pagando con un inocente su frustración.

Nick y Blaine se quedaron atónitos ante la imagen del local. Esperaron ver a Jeff salir de nuevo o que algo explicase qué hacía él allí. No es que fuese muy raro verlo en un lugar como ese, pero no concordaba con lo que él había dicho de encontrarse con Kurt.

- ¿Qué hace él ahí? -se preguntó en voz alta Blaine.

- Parece que trabaja en ese sitio -dijo mirando el letrero- "El Ritual". He escuchado hablar de él.

- Y ¿quién no? Es el lugar de moda de los ricos y famosos. Y da igual cuánto dinero tenga mi padre, como yo no soy famoso nunca me dejan entrar -espetó enojado.

- ¿Pero este chico no se iba a encontrar con Kurt? -preguntó confundido Nick.

- Yo creo que fue una excusa o algo así, porque llegaba tarde a trabajar y se avergonzaba de decir que era aquí -especuló Blaine.

- ¿Tú sabes el dineral que ganan estos chicos por servirte una copa o bailar una hora en una tarima? Puedo asegurarte que ninguno se avergüenza. No eligen a cualquiera para ese trabajo ¿Acaso no lo has visto cómo viste? Su ropa es de diseñadores que solo un niño rico puede permitirse -observó serio- Esos chicos no van enseñando carnaza como en cualquier tugurio. En esa clase de sitios los chicos visten más recatados y con ropas más elegantes que los propios clientes -explicó Nick convencido.

- Parece que lo conoces -afirmó Blaine.

- Ese sitio en particular no. Pero si muchos otros de idéntica fama -repuso sin darse importancia.

- Pues no le veo la gracia a ver bailar a chicos y chicas que visten como mi madre -replicó ceñudo.

- Mujeres y hombres visten elegantes, pero no dejan de ser muy sexys. Y ahí está la gracia. No necesitan ir semidesnudos para ser las mujeres y hombres más sensuales que te hayas encontrado en la vida -aclaró Nick con una sonrisa.

- ¡Joder! Ahora tengo más ganas de entrar -gruñó Blaine.

- Algún día entraremos. Pero este fin de semana no puedo. Recuérdamelo la semana que viene e iremos -prometió con media sonrisa.

Blaine estaba feliz e impaciente. Al fin podría entrar en ese maldito lugar, que tanto se le había resistido. Sabía que acabaría decepcionado. Pero ya era cuestión de orgullo. Nunca nada se le había resistido tanto. Y si todos los chicos que trabajaban allí eran como Jeff, estaría encantado de conocer el lugar. Habría que darle una oportunidad al lugar si todos hablaban tan bien de él. Y aunque seguía pareciéndole muy raro que Jeff trabajase allí, no le encontró ninguna relación con Kurt. Así que no se preocupó en lo absoluto. Además, iba a ir al lugar donde llevaba meses deseando entrar. Nada era más importante que eso en esos momentos. ¡Ni siquiera Kurt!

La imagen de Kurt sonriendo le borró todo y cada uno de los pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza ¡Maldita sea! No había manera que esa escena se le olvidase. Pero un lugar atestado con los hombres más bellos y sensuales de la ciudad podría hacerlo. Blaine albergaba esa esperanza. Allí encontraría la solución a su actual problema. Que aunque no se paró de repetir que no era nada, no dejaba de atormentarle.

Nick estaba apuntó de dar media vuelta y largarse del lugar. Blaine parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos y aquella esquina no le parecía más interesante que cualquier otra hasta que vio la puerta del local abrirse. Se quedó confundido y muy sorprendido y no pudo más que golpear en el brazo a Blaine para que viese lo mismo que él.

- ¿Qué hace Kurt aquí? -preguntó atónito.

- ¿Qué? -reaccionó de inmediato Blaine mirando hacía el local- ¡Kurt! -solo pudo decir perplejo.

Kurt necesitaba aire antes de acabar matando a alguien, así que salió unos segundos afuera. Llevaba unos vaqueros despintados por lo que no le importó tirarse al suelo y apoyarse contra la pared. Se había manchado la preciosa camisa entallada que llevaba por lo que uno de los guardias le había dejado una camisa suya, que tenía de sobra, en la que cabría tres como él. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas por lo que no se veían sus vaqueros ceñidos más que lo acampanado. Ya había aprendido de otros días y no se había arreglado su cabello desaliñado. Nadie lo veía, así que quería estar cómodo para el trabajo duro. Si en algún momento venía alguien a quien tenía que dar buena impresión solo tenía que sonreír, jugar con el cabello, ya que iba bien vestido -antes de mancharse-

Kurt estaba maldiciendo el mundo cuando el dueño de la camisa que llevaba se sentó junto a él. David era un engreído como pocos, pero siempre lo había tratado muy bien. Lo respetaba y hacía reír con facilidad. Cuando quería podía ser un encanto. Era una pena que eso no pasase a menudo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó mirando distraído alrededor poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Kurt.

- Tengo unas ganas locas de que pase este fin de semana -explicó Kurt resoplando.

- Va a ser una fiesta única -vaticinó David risueño.

- Ni me hables de la dichosa fiesta.

- No seas negativo. Piensa en el lado bueno. Puede que tenga que hacer de organizador de eventos, pero al menos no vas a tener que sonreír a un puñado de esnobs del tres al cuarto. Puedes pasar de ellos. Y quien sabe... -continuó con una sonrisa pícara- puede que te permita deleitarte con mis encantos en algún que otro escarceo.

- Buen chiste -dijo sin parar de reír- Eres el único capaz de hacerme reír en un momento de estrés como este.

- Debería sentirme herido en mi amor propio, pero verte sonreír lo compensa -afirmó con una enorme sonrisa.

David lo vio estallar en carcajadas y lo cogió como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. Sobre su hombro comenzó a darle vueltas y ordenarle animadamente:

- Di que soy el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

- ¡No! -se negó sin dejar de reír Kurt.

- ¡Dilo! -gruñó divertido.

Blaine y Nick veían la escena atónitos. No entendían qué podía hacer Kurt allí y se dispusieron a acercarse para preguntarle, hasta que el 4x4 salió y se sentó junto a él. Entonces ellos solo pudieron mirarse y esperar que el otro le diese un significado coherente. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Y siguieron así, embobados en Kurt, como si nunca lo hubiesen visto antes. Charlando con un grandulón que le sonreía coqueto y que después se atrevió a cogerlo entre sus brazos y echárselo al hombro.

Blaine no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Empezaba a parecer absurdo que se hubiese preocupado de que Kurt se fijase en un tipo como Nick ahora que lo veían de lo más alegre con ese oso. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hasta que escuchó lo que menos esperaba.

- ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo! -gritó Kurt antes de que David lo dejase en el suelo.

Los chicos vieron como lo soltaba frente a él, le besaba la frente y entraba de nuevo al local. Pudieron ver que le decía algo, pero no escuchar el qué, solo lo vieron abrir los ojos como platos y clavar la mirada en el suelo, mientras él se iba.

A Blaine no le gustó nada las confianzas que se tomó el tipo y mucho menos la confesión de su amigo. Ese tipo no era para él ¿Aunque que hombre lo sería? No se lo imaginaba con un niñito a la moda, esos siempre iban con algún Ken. Tampoco con un grandulón como ese. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, era más lógico que un chico tan... de sus gustos, acabase con un neandertal como aquel. No, nada que ver. Kurt tenía que estar con alguien que compartiese sus aficiones y si él vestía como un chico cualquiera, pues al menos que el tipo lo hiciese de la misma forma. Y no lo decía porque Kurt se vistiese con su ropa, se afirmó Blaine intentando convencerse de que no le había dolido ver como su amigo jugueteaba con el que probablemente era su novio.


	9. Capítulo 9

_Gabriela Cruz: Falta un poco para que Kurt le aclare todo a Blaine, pero calma que deben ocurrir muchas cosas aún._

_AmiDela: Sí, Nick seguirá interesado y más cuando lo vea en 'El Ritual' ouch, ya dije mucho ahahah_

_gleecast: Naaaah, Dave no está enamorado de Kurt ;) y Blaine es un terco, celoso! _

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Kurt estaba asimilando lo que acababa de decirle Dave, "Dos tipos los observaban desde la esquina". Estaba claro que se trataba de Blaine y Nick. Habían seguido al pobre Jeff después de haberlo puesto de los nervios con preguntas. ¡Mierda! Un problema más que añadir a la lista.

Kurt no era de los que se paralizaban ante las dificultades, ni mucho menos huía de ellas. Así que levantó la mirada del suelo, dibujó una sonrisa y caminó hacía ellos.

Dio gracias al torpe chico que trajo los cafés por haberle derramado el chocolate sobre la camisa y poder así, verse como solía vestir frente a sus amigos. Hizo una mueca de descontento. No, no le daba gracias. Le había costado una fortuna la camisa y el chocolate estaba caliente. Se evadió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a sus amigos con la mayor serenidad y normalidad que podía observarse.

- Hola ¿Qué hacen por aquí? -dijo en tono de saludo más que de curiosidad. Sabía lo que hacían no necesitaba preguntar.

- Íbamos de camino a casa... -se interrumpió Blaine pensando que no podía decir que iba a su casa ya que Kurt sabía de sobra que no estaba en esa dirección- ¡de Nick! -concluyó satisfecho de su rápida recuperación.

- ¡Ahm! -se limitó a decir Kurt con una tierna sonrisa. Como si fuese a tragarse semejante estupidez, pensó él.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por acá? -intervino Nick.

- Trabajo aquí -confesó Kurt- Mañana hay una importante fiesta privada y necesitaban mucha ayuda para limpiar, montar, recoger y acarrear trastos -sonrió relajado por lo sincero que sonaban sus propias palabras. Que mentiroso podía llegar a ser. Y que orgulloso estaba de ello. Había conseguido tantas cosas gracias a su inventiva que no podría renegar de ella jamás- Ustedes saben -continuó relajadamente- Para echar una mano y ganarme un dinerito extra. Como Jeff trabaja aquí... me ha enchufado.

- ¡Oh! -intentó fingir sorpresa Blaine- ¿Tu amigo trabaja aquí?

- Sí. Mi amigo, al que han interrogado y aturdido con tontas preguntas, trabaja aquí. Aunque imagino que lo habrían deducido al seguirlo -dijo sin dar importancia a la acusación. No pudo evitar una oleada de satisfacción al verlos palidecer y de inmediato ponerse nerviosos.

- Nosotros no... -incapaz de mentir Blaine se calló. Y Nick seguía su ejemplo desde antes.

- Si querían conocer a mi amigo solo haberlo dicho. No hacía falta que lo acosaran.

Kurt sabía de sobra que ese no era el motivo de las preguntas ni de que lo siguieran. Pero había conseguido dar una excusa, librarse de dar más explicaciones y además, de camino, los había hecho sonrojar. Cuando era malo, era el mejor. Y ¡cuánto se divertía! Pero tenía que ser cauto y no le convenía hablar del tema. Por eso ser él mismo el que dio una excusa para la conducta de ellos fue una buena idea. No creía que fuesen capaces de inventar nada creíble. Seguro que acabarían diciendo la verdad y eso le haría seguir hablando del motivo por el que él está allí o su amistad con Jeff. No le convenía. Pero estaba claro que sus amigos estarían demasiado ocupados pensando si rectificarlo o seguir la farsa, como para ocuparse de otra cosa.

Blaine se había quedado perplejo con el comentario de su amigo. Había sido un alivio saber el motivo por el que estaba allí, pero cuando hizo constar que sabía el motivo por el que estaban parados en esa esquina, quiso un hueco donde meterse y morir de vergüenza. Por suerte Kurt pensaba que era para espiar al tal Jeff. Pensó en desmentirlo, pero rectificó rápidamente. Si Kurt pensaba mal no era culpa suya. Él no le había mentido, había sido Kurt quien había hecho malas deducciones. Sonrió satisfecho de no encontrarse en aprietos.

La sonrisa de Blaine desapareció al instante, al ver a David asomarse fugazmente para gritarle apresuradamente a Kurt.

- ¡Kurt! mueve tu precioso culito para dentro que los chicos están tirándose de los pelos. Y sinceramente, me niego a separarlos y perderme el espectáculo -gruñó falsamente y entró inmediatamente a deleitarse con la escena.

Blaine y Nick esperaron la reacción de Kurt. Era evidente que ese tipo tenía demasiadas confianzas. Era el novio, se corroboraron mentalmente ambos.

Kurt estaba cada vez más harto de la fiesta y de todos los que trabajarían en ella. Un problema más y acabaría descuartizando a alguien. Estaba frustrado y cansado, y no había manera de que todo acabase en un periodo lo suficientemente corto para salvaguardar su salud mental. Las palabras de David lo habían puesto en alerta al trabajo de nuevo, olvidándose de que aún estaban presentes sus amigos.

- ¿Y para qué me avisa entonces? -susurró irritado Kurt- Por mí que se maten entre ellos. Me tienen hasta el... -vio la cara de confusión de sus amigos y explicó algo más calmado- Tengo que entrar. Ya oyeron, se abstienen de meterse y solo quedo yo para separarlos antes de que se queden calvos -bromeó con una enorme sonrisa. Aunque era probable que acabasen decapitados cuando él entrase, pensó Kurt.

- ¡Oye! -lo llamó Blaine ante de irse- ¿Ese tipo es... algo tuyo? -pregunto serio.

- ¿David? -dijo como si intentase recordar de quién hablaba- Es el matón del local. Uno de los porteros ¿Por? -solicitó extrañado.

- Nos sorprendió verlos tan juntos antes. Por eso nos paramos -se justificó vivaz Nick.

- ¡Oh, no! Salí a tomar aire porque estoy muy estresado con tanto trabajo y él me hizo compañía y me quiso animar un poco. Solo eso -explicó risueño.

A Blaine no le tranquilizaron sus palabras. Estaba seguro de que era su novio. Y Kurt se lo ocultaba. La rabia iba creciendo cada vez más. Si ya era malo que hubiese un tipo que ocupase un puesto más importante en su vida, encima Kurt no confiaba en él para contárselo. No se creía la mentira e iba a descubrirlo.

- ¿Cogiéndote en brazos y diciéndote que muevas "tu precioso culito"? Todo un desconocido ¿no? -espetó con evidente enfado Blaine.

- No he dicho que no lo conozca -respondió tranquilo- Es un buen amigo. Tengo más amigos a parte de ti, Blaine. Y si eso te irrita, lo siento -se justificó sarcásticamente Kurt- Siendo sincero, me agota que una vez más tengas celos -continuó a pesar de la cara exasperada de él- Tú ocupas el puesto que ocupas indistintamente de si hay más personas en mi vida o no -dijo como leyéndole la mente- ¡Joder! -perdió la paciencia- Ni que fuese nada tuyo para que siempre me estés escondiendo de todos -musitó irritable.

No entendía por qué le armaba semejantes escenas. Desde pequeños si lo veía jugando con otro niño o que alguno se atreviese a acercársele, él lo espantaba y le montaba un berrinche. Era un posesivo con sus cosas. Pero Kurt no era un objeto.

Blaine quiso gritar. Le importaba un pimiento quién era ese tipo, dónde trabajase Kurt o si le ocultaba algo, pero no iba a permitir que lo que tenían fuese tratado como si no fuese "nada". Kurt llevaba siendo parte de su vida desde que tenía uso de razón. Fue una de las razones más importantes por las que volvió a casa de su padre. Su madre era insoportable y egoísta, pero ya la conocía y quería. Sin embargo, su padre era casi un desconocido cuando se mudó con él. Pero los mails y las llamadas no eran bastante para mantener el contacto con Kurt. Lo necesitó tanto que volvió a la ciudad sin pensárselo ¿Y ahora menospreciaba su amistad?

- ¿Nada? No me cabrees Kurt -dijo Blaine acercándosele peligrosamente- ¡No vuelvas a decir que no eres nada mío! -ordenó furioso- Si estás enfadado lo hablamos -continuó con más calma- pero no digas que nuestra amistad no tiene más valor que cualquier otra.

- No he pretendido decir eso -contestó comprensivo al verlo dolido- Solo digo que no soporto cuando te comportas como mi hermano mayor o mi papá, y me quieres encerrar para que nadie se me acerque -explicó con una enorme y tierna sonrisa- No te enfades mi niño -le pidió mientras lo abrazaba hundiéndose en su pecho- Sabes que no eres capaz de estar mucho tiempo enojado conmigo -afirmó deslumbrándolo con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Mi loquito -dijo Blaine apretándolo más contra él- Ni cinco segundos -suspiró y lo alejó de él-Vamos, ¡vete! Te esperan para trabajar de árbitro en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si hay barro quiero fotos.

- ¡Cochino! -espetó risueño enganchándose en su cuello y besándole la mejilla-Te llamo cuando llegue a casa. Bye -se despidió de ambos con un gesto suave con los dedos, antes de correr hacía el local.

Blaine lo vio alejarse y sonrió. Ese si era su amigo. Duro y fuerte con los demás, pero dulce y cariñoso con él. Solo con él. Aunque después de lo visto con el grandulón ese, era probable que no se comportase así solo con él. Pero en ese momento no iba a pensar en eso. Aún tenía restos de los efectos que provocaba Kurt cuando lo abrazaba, y quería saborearlos. Kurt era su hogar. No había lugar en el mundo donde se encontrase más cómodo que entre sus brazos. Era un gran amigo capaz de consolarlo con una simple sonrisa, se dijo Blaine.

* * *

_Una pregunta ¿Les gusta que deje Spoilers?_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Candy Criss: Cierto! Se comportan como novios y todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de ello. Nick quiere a Kurt para él!_

_Y ha pedido del público *redoble de tambores* habrán spoilers ahahahah_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo! _

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Blaine miró la puerta por la que se había marchado Kurt unos minutos más, hasta que su cuerpo fue capaz de reponerse a la pérdida de su abrazo. Se giró y caminó en dirección a su casa. Cuando llevaba un rato andando se percató de que Nick lo acompañaba y lo miraba con media sonrisa burlona.

- ¿No tenías cosas que hacer? -preguntó Blaine extrañado.

- Sí, pero te vi tan obtuso que pensé en acompañarte para que no te atropellen o algo -se burló Nick sin rastro de diversión.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -dijo parándose junto a él.

- ¡No me extraña que todo el mundo crea que son novios cuando los conocen! -exclamó Nick ceñudo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Kurt y tú ¡Parecen novios! -afirmó muy serio.

- Cómo crees. Para nada. Es solo que es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Como un hermano. Y como parte de mi familia que es, no me gusta que me oculte cosas o que me trate como si yo no fuese importante. Él es un niño muy especial para mí, pero nunca podría verlo de una forma... - ¿sexual? se preguntó a sí mismo y frunció el ceño - No podría verlo de una forma que corrompiese nuestra amistad.

- Se nota que tienen algo lindo. Pero tarde o temprano caerán. Una amistad tan fuerte lleva a confusión -predijo Nick aún muy serio.

- No me atrae en lo absoluto. Además, nuestra amistad es limpia y pura, nunca la estropearía acostan... con nada -se rectificó incapaz de decir una palabra tan soez para con la persona más importante de su vida.

- ¿En serio hay cero posibilidades de que haya algo entre ustedes? -preguntó interesado Nick.

- ¡Cero posibilidades! -corroboró Blaine- Pero ¿por qué o qué? Dijiste que tú no estabas interesado en él.

- ¡Ya! Pero en serio, me atrae muchísimo. Me gustó en cuanto lo vi, pero después cuando lo intenté conocer estaba muy serio y apenas hablaba. Estaba así porque tú estabas medio desaparecido y después él apenas daba la cara. Ahora sé que era por el trabajo. Pero no creo que el chico que conocí sea el verdadero Kurt. Cuando lo he visto hoy contigo ha sido toda una revelación. La fuerza con la que toma las cosas. Está claro que tiene carácter -dijo soltando una carcajada- Es muy inteligente. No lo engañamos ni por un segundo. Y nunca lo imaginé tan dulce. Cuando sonríe... -se mordió el labio y se llevó las manos a la cara- ¡Uf! Quiero conocerlo mejor, mucho mejor.

Blaine escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijo Nick y estuvo de acuerdo con cada afirmación. Era obvio que al chico le gustaba su amigo de verdad, que no quería jugar con él. Recordó la imagen de Kurt en los brazos del gorila. Mejor que con ese tipo con cualquiera, pensó Blaine. Nick parecía hablar en serio, y si quería conquistar a Kurt, él no se opondría. Si Kurt tenía que tener un novio, al menos, tendría uno que él pudiese controlar. Si se pasaba de la raya... no lo haría. No se lo permitiría. Pero Nick parecía más serio de lo que él pensó en primera instancia. No jugaría con Kurt.

Al llegar la noche Kurt no llamó a Blaine, sino que fue a su casa. Él estaba en la cama ojeando una revista cuando entró en su habitación. Blaine lo miró, sonrió y echó la revista a un lado.

- No te esperaba -afirmó Blaine.

- ¡Estoy muerto! -exclamó Kurt tirándose sobre la cama.

La cama era enorme por lo que cabían los dos sin problemas. Aún así, al estirarse Kurt coloco su brazo sobre el abdomen de Blaine.

- ¡Ven acá! -ordenó Blaine tirando de él para colocarlo sobre su pecho- ¿estás muy cansado? -preguntó acariciándole el pelo. Le besó la frente y continuó peinándole el cabello con los dedos.

- ¡Agotado! -respondió dejándose mimar- No volveré a participar en la próxima fiesta que monten.

- ¡Ajam! -es lo único que pudo decir ya que estaba concentrado en el brillante pelo entre sus dedos. Nunca se había fijado en lo sedoso que era ¿Por qué lo llevaría siempre tan desaliñado? Estaba seguro de que bien arreglado sería increíblemente... No, se dijo Blaine, no iba a pensar que era sexy. Además, un cabello no podía ser sexy.

- Pero mañana acabará todo -continuó Kurt-¿Me estás escuchando? -dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

A escasos centímetros Kurt esperaba que Blaine le respondiese. Y este esperaba volver a respirar lo antes posible. Con el pelo revuelto por las caricias, Kurt estaba deslumbrante. Definitivamente se había equivocado, pensó Blaine, ¡era guapísimo! Sus enormes ojos azules completamente pendientes a él, su cabello castaño y los carnosos labios entreabiertos ¡Una belleza!

¡Oh, Dios!

Kurt comenzó a impacientarse y como acto de ansiedad por la mudez de su amigo, se mordió el labio. Blaine notó como se tensaba todo su cuerpo y el corazón comenzaba a latirle a mil pulsaciones por segundo. En cuanto su cuerpo se lo permitió salió corriendo de la cama y fue al baño. No podía ver a Kurt como un hombre. Era Kurt ¡Maldita sea!, se reprochó. Si no se había dado cuenta antes de lo bello que era es porque era un amigo al que respetar, no con el que fantasear. Y estaba seguro de que la imagen que acababa de ver lo atormentaría esa misma noche. No podía ser tan miserable de ignorar a su amigo simplemente porque le pareciera guapo. Saldría del baño y actuaría como siempre. A fin de cuentas, que fuera guapo no cambiaba nada. Él seguía sintiéndose atraído por otra clase de hombres. Esos que juegan hasta enloquecerte de deseo, sexys y atrevidos ¡Y Kurt no era de esos! Saldría y hablaría con él como lo que es, un amigo, pensó Blaine tajante. En cuanto se le pasase la erección, claro.

Bastantes minutos más tarde Blaine había conseguido calmarse y salir, más relajado, a su cuarto. Miró a la cama y Kurt seguía allí. Miraba la revista que él había dejado un rato antes y fruncía el ceño. Blaine lo conocía y sabía exactamente qué artículo estaba leyendo. Suspiró relajado. Kurt volvía a ser el que conocía. No sabía cómo había parecido aquel extraño y sexy hombre, pero por suerte para él había desaparecido. Frente a él estaba el chico con el que jugaba al baloncesto siempre que podían, el que lo acompañaba a ver el fútbol, el que le sacaba de los líos, en los que normalmente era Kurt quién lo metía, y del que estaba seguro conocía cada detalle de su vida. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le pasaba últimamente desaparecería. Puede que fuese el descubrimiento de que otros lo veían diferente, lo que provocaba aquello. Pero Kurt no había cambiado y él no quería que Kurt lo hiciese. Y mucho menos que cambiase su relación.

- Kurt tengo algo que decirte -afirmó Blaine acercándose a la cama.

- Si es lo que has hecho en el baño, ¡ahórratelo! -pidió Kurt inmerso en lo que leía.

- ¡No! -negó Blaine sonrojándose por un instante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kurt se refería a otra acción que cubría una necesidad básica, para lo que estaba diseñado el aseo, y no la que había cubierto en realidad. Se relajó y sonrió. Se dijo a si mismo que no se había masturbado a costa de su amigo. Era una simple coincidencia que su erección surgiese frente a él. Y él solo se limitó a hacer que desapareciese.

- Bueno, pues cuenta -dijo Kurt dejando la revista a un lado.

- Quería hablarte de Nick -le comunicó sentándose en la cama frente a él.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué quieres saber ahora? Apenas nos vemos ¿no creerás que nos vemos a escondidas o algo así? -acusó pensativo. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para otra discusión.

- Tranquilo. Hemos pasado tiempo juntos y he descubierto que es un buen tipo.

- ¡Que sexy! -dijo sarcástico, desconcertando a su amigo. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin controlar lo que decía y se había vuelto normal que el único tema de charla fuesen los hombres malos y cuan malos podían llegar a ser en el dominio en el que estaba permitido: la cama. Pero ahora no estaba con los chicos y tenía que controlarse- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Me ha corroborado que le gustas -informó sereno.

- Eso ya se dijo hace mucho ¿Cuál es la novedad? -preguntó sin entender a dónde iba su amigo.

- Antes sabíamos que le parecías guapo, ahora él me ha confirmado que quiere conocerte más en profundidad -explicó Blaine tan lento y cuidadoso como si hablase con un retrasado o un bebé que apenas comienza a hablar.

- ¿Y? -replicó Kurt perdiendo la paciencia. Si no soportaba que lo tratase como tonto, aún menos que se hiciese de rogar tanto. Estaba claro que creía que lo iba a escandalizar o algo parecido.

- Tú siempre igual. Todos los chicos de la universidad matarían por una oportunidad con él y tú ni lo tomas en cuenta ¿No te gusta o es que no te atraen los hombres? -bromeó no estando seguro de escuchar la respuesta.

- Oh, claro. Como a todos les gusta a mí me tiene que gustar. Por esa lógica aplastante yo debería estar desnudo bajo tus sábanas esperándote y rogando para que me hagas tuyo, al igual que todos se te regalan diariamente.

¡Maldita sea! Intentaba verlo como un chico aunque estuviese hablando claramente de que era un hombre con deseos por otros hombres ¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho eso? "Desnudo bajo tus sábanas esperándote y rogando para que me hagas tuyo". No sería fácil de olvidar o de ignorar. Pero eran amigos y tenía que bromear como correspondía a un engreído que no se toma nada en serio.

- Ya tienes medio camino hecho. Ya estás en la cama. Ahora solo falta que te quites la ropa que yo ya hago lo demás -bromeó Blaine rezando para que no se estropease su relación por bromear con el sexo.

- ¡Que pereza! Lo dejamos para otro día mejor -le siguió la broma Kurt. Él apenas se había dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que bromeaban con el sexo entre ambos. Era algo tan frecuente en su día a día, que no le pareció diferente. Solía picarse frecuentemente con todos los hombres que conocía, haciéndose el difícil, como ellos le reprochaban.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó relajado por la normalidad con la que Kurt se había tomado la broma.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues ¿qué piensas de Nick? -quiso saber impaciente.

- ¡Ahm! ¿Soy totalmente sincero?

- Claro. Sino no preguntaría.

- Nunca he hablado así contigo así que puede extrañarte -afirmó Kurt escéptico.

- No hay problema. Somos amigos y podemos contárnoslo todo -repuso muy sonriente.

- ¡Ok! Físicamente es mi tipo. Pero apenas he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo. Así que no puedo hablar sobre su personalidad. Pero... -continuó antes de que lo interrumpiese- yo soy de los que piensan que tiene que atraerte desde el primer momento. Eso de que con el tiempo se comienza a querer a alguien es puro cuento. Con el tiempo solo se consigue cariño. Si la química no se da desde el primer momento, nunca se dará.

- ¿Y la hay entre ustedes? -preguntó sereno.

- Nick no pasa desapercibido, pero la verdad no me agrada el no poder decir que lo conozco. Pero sí, me atrae -confesó Kurt delicadamente.

- Le encantará saberlo -afirmó Blaine risueño.

- Si es que se entera. Porque tú no se lo dirás y yo no sé si quiero que se entere. No te necesito de cupido. Me las he arreglado muy bien sin ti hasta ahora. Además, tengo algunos asuntos sin resolver -dijo pensando que como Joaquín escuchase esa conversación ejecutaría de inmediato a sus dos amigos. Aunque estaba seguro de que si pudiese hacer tal cosa, extendería la condena a todos los hombres homosexuales atractivos. Y a todos los demás, también.

- ¿El gorila es tu novio? -preguntó ceñudo.

- ¿Dave? Ya le gustaría -bromeó Kurt soltándose en carcajadas- Lo que quería decir es que yo no soy de tener novio. Tú me conoces, nunca he tenido ninguno -formal, pensó- Y no estoy seguro de querer tenerlo. Además eso se tiene que dar, no planearlo. Y me extraña que estés de acuerdo. Pensaba que el día que tuviese novio harías una campaña contra él, no a favor de que me lo eche ¿Tan necesitado me ves? -se burló en tono payaso.

- No te imagino con novio para nada. Pero si tienes que tener uno, al menos, que sea de confianza -explicó Blaine relajado.

- ¿De confianza? Vaya mierda de celestino eres. Anda -dijo despeinándolo mientras se levantaba- Me voy que se me hace tarde.

- Te me cuidas -se despidió tirándose sobre la cama.

- ¡Eso mismo te digo yo! Que no quiero ser tío antes de tiempo -bromeó caminando hasta la puerta- Hasta el lunes. Te llamo el domingo para ver qué onda, si tengo algún huequito libre. Bye.

Kurt se fue sorprendido por lo bien que se estaba tomando Blaine los cambios que iban surgiendo. No había protestado ante la idea de que uno de sus amigos lo rondara e incluso, lo había alentado a hacerse novios. Había bromeado sobre sexo y no había sido incómodo, ni nada se había roto en su amistad. Podía ser que se hubiese equivocado al esconderle cómo era en realidad con los hombres. Puede que él si pudiese distinguir entre como el trato con amigos y con el resto.

Blaine dio gracias al cielo porque no lo volvería a ver hasta el lunes. Tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Su mejor amigo era el niño más bello que había visto jamás. No podía olvidar esa imagen a tan escasos centímetros de él. Lo había escuchado bromear con el sexo, hablar de chicos y comportarse como todo un hombre. Seguro y de ideas claras. Y había sido tremendamente sexy. Le parecía estar tratando con dos personas distintas, y tenía todo el fin de semana para pensar qué hacer ¿Unirlos? No, eso no era posible ¿Hacer que el nuevo desaparezca o volver a ignorar su existencia como hasta entonces? Eso sería lo mejor, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- ¡Bienvenido Señor Duval! Espero que todo sea de su agrado -repitió con monotonía dejando claro que lo hacía muy a menudo y no era nadie especial._

_- ¿Kurt? ¡Ahm!... -farfulló Nick mirándolo de arriba a abajo._

_- Kurt Hummel a su servicio durante una noche. _


	11. Capítulo 11

_Roochi: Bienvenida, que bueno que te guste el fic :D uhm.. actualizo más de 1 vez al día, en realidad depende de los reviews, y lo ansiosos que estén por más caps, eso me motiva a actualizar más seguido y varias veces al día :D jeje_

_Candy Criss: Exacto! Pero Blaine necesita aclarar sus sentimientos y estará más confundido aún porque conocerá a 'alguien' jojo_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Tras una noche sin poder dormir Blaine amaneció, sorprendentemente fresco. Había pensado una y otra vez en Kurt, Nick y el gorila de la discoteca. Por no hablar de todas las loterías que había armado, imaginándose cuantos novios habría tenido o cómo habrían sido. Pero después lo había descartado. Seguía siendo Kurt, él no tenía experiencia en el ámbito. Y él mismo lo había afirmado esa noche. Era estúpido estar pensando en esas cosas, se dijo antes de decidirse a dormir un poco.

Al levantarse y desayunar no pudo evitar volver a pensar otra vez en el mismo tema. Para despejarse quedó con Nick para jugar al baloncesto un rato. Y no hablaría de Kurt.

Se estaba montando una película por nada, pensó. Que sea un hombre y él lo hubiese ignorado hasta el momento, no lo hace más atractivo que los otros. Lo que le ocurría era eso, que no estaba acostumbrado a esas conductas de él. Si se daban más a menudo acabaría acostumbrándose y dejarían de importarle.

Kurt durmió plácidamente más horas de las que había dormido en toda esa semana. Por suerte no tenía clases y pudo dormir, cosa que necesitaba con urgencia. Hizo algunas tareas, comió relajadamente y se preparó para la noche. Necesitaría de toda su paciencia -que era muy poca- para no acabar echándole en cara mil cosas al engreído millonario que había alquilado el local. Quiso estar horas antes de que empezase todo para asegurarse de que todo saldría como debía y pasó la tarde arreglándose para estar perfecto. Al llegar al local se lo encontró abierto cosa que solo le sorprendió en parte. El gerente era tan obsesivo con la perfección como él. Sin duda su jefe se había encargado de contratar a dos obsesivos-compulsivos adrede para que cada detalle estuviese solucionado antes de que pudiese estropear lo más mínimo.

- ¡Ethan dime, al menos, que has dormido en tu casa! -bromeó Kurt acercándosele.

- Sí, y hasta me duché y me cambié de ropa -se burló como si hubiese hecho todo un sacrificio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -le regañó Kurt con un tono tierno.

- Hago inventario de las cosas que hay para la fiesta. Las cosas que se van a romper, o sea, ¡todo! Y lo que necesitaremos para mañana poder abrir como siempre -explicó Ethan sin dejar de mirar los papeles en sus manos- ¿Y tú?

- Llevo todo el día pensando en bajar un poco las luces para que no se vea el local tan vacío, así que vine a hacer unas pruebas. Y por cierto, el inventario lo tienes listo desde la semana pasado ¡Deja de agobiarte! –ordenó Kurt comprensivo. Ethan suspiró y desvió la mirada de sus papeles.

- Veamos esas luces. Te veo distinto -observó extrañado.

- No llevo ropa tan ceñida -explicó Kurt sin más.

- Sí, es eso -corroboró sin darle importancia, caminando hacía el control de luces.

Blaine había quedado con sus amigos, como cada fin de semana. Se encontró con Sebastián, como cada fin de semana. Y se perdió con él, como hacía últimamente cada fin de semana.

- ¿Vamos a mi depa? -casi rogó Sebastián.

- No. Más tarde. Aún es temprano -espetó Blaine mirando hacía todos lados como si buscase algo mejor en lo que ocupar su atención.

- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? -preguntó berrinchudo.

- Tú puedes hacer lo que te pegue la gana. Yo acabo de ver a alguien que me dijo que no saldría hoy y ahí está ¡Entrando en "El Ritual"! -exclamó sorprendido Blaine antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Sebastián atrás.

Hacía horas que había empezado la fiesta y salvo algún que otro percance, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, pero el maldito tipo que había pedido que se armara tal evento, aún no daba la cara. Kurt estaba aún más furioso que antes. Y creía que eso no era posible. Pidió a todos que cuando llegase se le avisara, ya que él debía darle la bienvenida o una patada en su pomposo trasero, que es exactamente lo que quería.

¡No podía ser! Uno de los chicos de seguridad acompañaba a Nick como había pedido Kurt que se hiciese con el Señor Duval. Y para cerciorarse de que era él, quedándose sin esperanzas, vio como el hombre hacía gestos avisando de que ese era el tipo que esperaba.

Kurt no era de los que dejaban ver sorpresa en su rostro, así que caminó a lo largo de la amplia pista, cruzando el local casi por completo hasta estar frente a él, cara a cara. Un momento de tensión antes cuando se habían visto, se paralizaron ambos, pero Kurt se recompuso con una sonrisa e hizo su trabajo.

- ¡Bienvenido Señor Duval! Espero que todo sea de su agrado -repitió con monotonía dejando claro que lo hacía muy a menudo y no era nadie especial.

- ¿Kurt? ¡Ahm!... -farfulló Nick mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

- Kurt Hummel a su servicio durante una noche. Creo que ninguno de los dos sabía el apellido del otro. O al menos, puedo asegurar que yo no -espetó con evidente irritación.

- Creo que soy el causante de tu estrés laboral -adivinó Nick más relajado.

- ¡Lo eres! -corroboró inexpresivo.

Nick no lo había reconocido en el momento de verlo. Se le había quedado mirando porque era el hombre más bello de toda la sala. Pero cuanto más se acercaba más le recordaba esa cara a la de alguien y al hablar lo supo. Su cara ya no era angelical, y aunque era una pena, no era nada reprochable. Sus ojos impactaban causando que toda la atención se reuniese en ellos. Sus labios apenas tenían color. Todo hacía que sus azules fuesen dos piedras preciosas que todos quisiesen admirar. El pelo perfectamente peinado. Su imagen era coqueta y pulcra. Llevaba una especie de kimono chino, pero más ajustado que uno normal, encima de unos pantalones negros apitillados. Estos no se veían bien porque la especie de toga le llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla. Pero era ceñido y de manguita corta, lo que hacía poder admirar su cuerpo. Pero era de cuello alto, con una pequeña abertura por debajo de un hombro, típico de la ropa oriental. Discreto y tremendamente sensual. No había podido articular palabra hasta que Kurt habló.

- En fin... -le sacó él de sus pensamientos con un suspiro- Al menos, podré vengarme por los malos ratos que me has hecho pasar -informó con una sonrisa.

- Entonces ¿eres camarero aquí? -preguntó Nick recobrando la compostura.

- Soy el relaciones públicas -explicó sin emoción.

- ¡Oh! -dijo proclamando el mérito de la hazaña- ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Te vas a aprovechar del cargo para vengarte?

- ¡No! Tengo mejores recursos -afirmó con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Tengo que pedir un guardaespaldas? -preguntó sin parar de reír Nick.

- ¡Oh, no! Nunca te haría daño físico -aclaró Kurt acercándosele hasta rozar con sus labios la mejilla de él y seguir hasta su oído- La frustración sexual es mucho más dolorosa -explicó con una carcajada antes de darse la vuelta para irse y dejarlo perplejo.

¡Oh Dios bendito! ¿Él había dicho que el kimono, o lo que demonios fuese eso, era discreto?

Al verlo contonearse frente a él para marcharse comenzó a notar como el pantalón le hacía presión en la zona del trasero. Esa maldita toga no tenía como sujetarse más que por las pequeñas manguitas y el cuello, dejando al descubierta su aterciopelada espalda y su pequeña cintura. Se podía ver mucho mejor los pantalones ajustados negros que comenzaban muy bajos en su cadera y daban forma a todas sus curvas. Toda la sangre se le acumulaba a Nick en la misma zona y parecía que fuese a estallar. Esa maldita prenda era inexistente por detrás y prometía que esa dulce espalda sería suave al tacto ¡Y quería comprobarlo!

Kurt parecía que escuchaba sus pensamientos porque justo antes de salir de la sala, se giró y le sonrió perverso. Sabía en el estado en que lo había dejado y le aclaró con solo una mirada que había sido premeditado. Ese hombre era diabólico y nunca en su vida le había gustado nadie más que en ese momento, se juró Nick.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Era perfecto! Pero no podía ponerse así por un chico al que ni siquiera le había visto la cara, tan solo su espalda. Era absurdo ¿Entonces por qué todo su cuerpo estaba tan tenso?, se preguntó Blaine maldiciendo el descontrol de sus hormonas. Al menos, tenía una cosa clara, esa noche no soñaría con Kurt. Porque estaba más que seguro de que ese sensual hombre acapararía sus sueños durante muchas noches._


	12. Capítulo 12

_Gabriela Cruz: No me molestan tus preguntas ;) uhm… serán… muuuchos ahahaha 93+epílogo :X jojo no habrá segunda parte._

_AlexaColfer: No te preocupes, entones actualizaré más lento(? XD ahaha pronto! falta un poquiiiito para que pase algo entre Klaine :P_

_AmiDela: Te dio gracia como Blaine se ha levantado de la cama? XD bueno, pronto pasará algo parecido jojo_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Kurt abandonó la sala y entró en sus dominios, que ese día estaba vacío, la zona VIP. Rió sin parar recordando la cara de Nick. Pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba guapísimo con esa camisa de seda negra que se ajustaba a sus duros músculos. La semana había mejorado increíblemente rápido, se dijo Kurt sonriendo ante las posibilidades que le deparaban la noche.

Nick fue capaz de caminar, aunque no supo exactamente cómo consiguió tal hazaña, y persiguió al diablo encarnado en cuerpo de hombre que lo traía loco. Abría la puerta por la que Kurt había entrado unos minutos antes y se lo encontró. Kurt estaba sentado en un semicírculo acolchado, hundido en almohadones e inclinado por completo. Apoyándose sobre un codo lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Nick se limitó a observarlo desde la puerta, boquiabierto, admirándolo. Kurt pudo ver sin dificultad el brillo de deseo en los ojos de él y decidió que era el momento perfecto para ser muy mal chico.

- ¡Estoy agotado! Me has hecho trabajar mucho -dijo Kurt, pero él no le contestó- ¿Crees que haya algo que puedas hacer? -preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

- Doy muy buenos masajes -contestó Nick acercándose lentamente, como una pantera al acecho- ¡Quítate esa cosa y te lo demuestro! -bufó ansioso.

- La ventaja de "esta cosa" es que no es necesario que me la quite para que me des un masaje. Tiene la espalda descubierta -explicó Kurt tranquilo.

- No es en la espalda en donde quiero hacerte el masaje -informó Nick casi sin voz por la excitación.

Kurt lo miró como si no hubiese dicho nada que pudiese incitar a desatar su lívido y sonrió mostrándole que él tenía el poder, la seguridad de poder controlarse y de manejarlo a su antojo. Nick quiso decirle lo bello que le parecía. Quiso decirle lo sensual que lo encontraba. Quiso decirle lo mucho que le atraía. Quiso decirle lo perverso que era. Quiso decirle muchas cosas... pero no dijo nada. Sin darse apenas cuenta, se había tirado sobre él, cogiéndolo por la cintura apretándolo más contra su duro cuerpo e invadiendo su boca sin compasión.

Ambos tendidos disfrutaban del beso que cada vez era menos violento y más sensual. Nick se separó un segundo para respirar y Kurt dibujó el interior de los labios de él con la punta de la lengua, provocando un escalofrío de excitación en él. Kurt se separó y sonrió orgulloso de que el cuerpo de Nick respondiese con tanta complicidad al de él. Nick no aguantó esos segundos sin la boca de Kurt sobre la suya y arremetió contra él de nuevo. Pero una voz lo sacó del éxtasis en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Jefe!... -se interrumpió David al verlos- ¡Perdón!

- No pasa nada - dijo Kurt quitándose a Nick de encima con dificultad, porque él no quería separarse ni un milímetro, y levantándose- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Y no me digas jefe! -ordenó irritado- Te he dicho mil veces que no lo soy. Es Ethan al que tienes que dar las explicaciones.

- ¡Ya! Como si alguien lo hiciese. Pero esto te compete a ti. Un chico está afuera dice que conoce al Señor Duval y que necesita hablar con él un momento.

- Si está en la lista déjalo pasar -dijo Kurt sin dar importancia al problema.

- No está. Lo he comprobado. Y dice que avise al Señor. Dijo su nombre y apellido sin que yo se lo dijese, por lo que imagino que lo conoce de verdad -explicó David.

- Nick -le llamó Kurt para que se hiciese responsable de lo que ocurría- Creo que deberías ver de quién se trata.

- Déjalo entrar y que disfrute de la fiesta me da igual. No pienso moverme de aquí -informó contundente Nick.

- No pidió entrar. Solo dijo que quería hablar con usted -aclaró David con frialdad.

- ¡Nick no seas cabezota y ve a ver qué pasa! -ordenó Kurt como si tratara con un niño desobediente.

- Vas a ser una novio muy mandón -dijo Nick frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Es una propuesta? -bromeó Kurt con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Es un hecho! -afirmó Nick levantándose.

Nick siguió a David maldiciendo entre dientes, mientras Kurt se soltaba en carcajadas. No quería ir a ver a quién diablos estuviese dando el coñazo en la puerta. Lo que quería era estar con Kurt y proseguir donde lo había dejado. Cuando dijo que era bello y sensual se quedó corto. Y decir que era perverso fue una total insensatez. Era la encarnación de todo mal. Y como le gustaba...

Kurt no pudo evitar la curiosidad y los siguió hasta la puerta. Al llegar no pudo ver al chico que estaba esperando porque esos dos hombres lo tapaban. Aunque pudo distinguir una figura igual de atlética. Pero pudo distinguir la voz sin problemas.

- Hey ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No me dijiste que tenías negocios que atender? -acusó Blaine con evidente reproche hacia Nick.

En cuanto escuchó que se trataba de su amigo se giró de inmediato quedando de espalda a ellos. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia, pero Kurt fue incapaz de moverse por no llamar la atención.

- Y es lo que hago. Es aquí donde he reunido a todos los socios de la empresa de mi padre. Bueno, ahora mía -rectificó Nick frunciendo el ceño- No quise comer frente a los pobres. Sé que te mueres por entrar acá y si te decía iba a sonar cruel, porque no podía invitarte aunque quisiese. Lo organicé para presentarme frente a todos. Y aparecer con un compañero de facultad no provoca mucho respeto -explicó Nick apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

Blaine pudo ver lo que había frente a él, al apartarse Nick, la figura de un dios. Llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado y él odiaba que los hombres se preocuparan tanto de su cabello. Pero con él haría una excepción. Con una cintura como esa y unas caderas que incitaban al pecado, por no hablar de su espalda desnuda... Podría desordenarle el cabello el mismo, pensó ansioso ¡Era perfecto! Pero no podía ponerse así por un chico al que ni siquiera le había visto la cara, tan solo su espalda. Era absurdo ¿Entonces por qué todo su cuerpo estaba tan tenso?, se preguntó Blaine maldiciendo el descontrol de sus hormonas. Al menos, tenía una cosa clara, esa noche no soñaría con Kurt. Porque estaba más que seguro de que ese sensual hombre acapararía sus sueños durante muchas noches.

- Blaine ¡Blaine! -le gritó Nick sacándole de sus pensamientos, zarandeándolo suavemente.

- ¿Qué? -consiguió reaccionar Blaine.

- Pues que tengo que entrar en la fiesta -explicó Nick mirando al interior en dirección a la mirada atenta de Blaine. Se alarmó por unos segundos. Estaba claro que Blaine nunca había visto a Kurt así y Nick no tenía la menor intención de que eso cambiara. Se dio cuenta de que la cara de bobo de Blaine era producto de la excitación, no de que lo hubiese reconocido. Y eso hizo más sólida su idea de que nunca lo vería tan arreglado. Blaine había estado ciego durante mucho tiempo y ni siquiera se había percatado de la belleza que todos veían, pero no causaría el mismo efecto si lo veía así- Me esperan -continuó explicando Nick- Mañana nos vemos ¿vale?

Pero Blaine no le respondió, ni siquiera lo escuchaba. El cuerpo que gritaba por su atención, había comenzado a contonearse, entrando al local. Cada movimiento era sensual y arrebatadoramente perfecto. Hasta que se perdió tras las cortinas de la entrada. Su corazón sintió el abandono y quiso llorar ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No podía seguir así. Primero comienza a tener pensamientos inapropiados con su mejor amigo y ahora... Sería capaz de dar hasta el último suspiro por un desconocido al que ni siquiera había visto la cara. Pero su cuerpo le decía que estaba hecho para él, lo reconoció al instante. Cada fibra de su piel se sintió cómoda con esa presencia. Algo le decía que estaban hechos para unirse y complementarse ¡Que absurdo!, pensó Blaine, el único que le hacía sentirse en casa, en el que encontraba un hogar en su abrazo, era Kurt. Él era esa persona especial que nunca querrías perder y no pensaba que pudiese pasar lo mismo en el ámbito sexual. No creía que existiese un solo hombre con el que tuvieses todo lo necesario para seguir su existencia, sin mirar a ningún otro ¿Podía existir?

Blaine se estaba frustrando cada vez más. Había pasado de tener a cuantos hombres quería a pensar en imposibles. Se despidió de Nick con un gesto confuso y se marchó en busca de Sebastián. Ya estaba harto de hombres que no podía tener ¿Quería tenerlos? ¿A Kurt y a ese desconocido? No, claro que no, se regañó furioso mientras golpeaba el suelo con cada paso. Sebastián era todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Lo poseería esa noche y todas las que tuviese necesidad y el resto del tiempo tenía a sus amigos, con los que se divertía ¡Y Kurt! se recordó Blaine, parándose en seco. A él siempre lo tendría. Él era su familia y no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Novio! A Blaine se le clavó la palabra en el corazón como un puñal. Ahí estaba Kurt odiándolo y en brazos de otro, su novio. Él sobraba en esa escena, posiblemente también en su vida. _


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

La noche anterior Blaine no había encontrado ningún consuelo en la cama de Sebastián. Nada más cerrar los ojos se encontró inmerso en la oscuridad de un pasillo. Caminaba y caminaba y no se encontraba nada ni a nadie. Vio una luz al final y corrió hacía ella. Se paró en seco al ver la silueta del hombre más delicioso que había visto jamás. Estaba desnudo y reconoció la suave curva de su espalda, la pequeña cintura y las exquisitas caderas. Sin pensárselo corrió hasta él y lo abrazó contra él girándolo para verle la cara...

- ¡Kurt! -gritó Blaine despertándose sudoroso.

Jadeaba sin cesar intentando ubicar donde se encontraba y qué había ocurrido. Lo único que recordaba era la última imagen. Unos enormes ojos azules clavados en él, perfilando los rasgos perfectos de su rostro.

- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? -preguntó Sebastián jalándolo contra él.

Blaine se dejó recostar y que él se tumbara sobre su pecho. Con los brazos bajo su nuca miró al techo y evitó tocarlo ¿Una pesadilla? Sin duda. Kurt era demasiado especial para rebajarlo a algo meramente sexual. No podía creer que lo hubiese degradado hasta el punto de incluirlo en una fantasía de ese tipo. Tenía que acabar con esas alucinaciones o su amistad se iría a pique. Y no podía perderlo. Algo le estaba pasando y en cuanto supiese qué era y lo solucionara, volvería a ser todo como siempre.

Se levantó sin el menor cuidado por su compañero de cama y comenzó a vestirse. Últimamente su vida estaba siendo un caos mental y tenía que hablar de ello con alguien. Iría a hablar con Kurt y... No, no podía hablar con él de ese tema. Buscaría a Nick y le contaría todo. Sí, eso haría. Decidido se colocó los pantalones de un solo tirón y con el pecho descubierto y los zapatos en la mano salió de la habitación.

Sebastián se arremolinó la sábana sobre la cintura y lo siguió confuso.

- ¿A dónde vas? -gritó desde lo alto de la escalera.

- Tengo que irme. Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Ya nos veremos en la universidad -dijo Blaine cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No estaba seguro de saber la dirección exacta de Nick, pero al encontrarse su auto frente a una mansión enorme, supo que la había encontrado. Caminó hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre. Nadie abría. Volvió a llamar. Minutos más tarde Nick aparecía tras la puerta. Mojado y con un bañador, miraba a Blaine extrañado mientras se peinaba con los dedos algunos mechones de cabello que le caían por la frente.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? -dijo risueño Blaine.

- Estaba pasando el día bastante bien acompañado la verdad -confirmó Nick con seriedad.

¿Con un hombre? Eso estaba claro ¿Con el precioso hombre de la noche anterior? Esa idea hizo enojar a Blaine. Si ese chico estaba allí con él... no se haría responsable de sus actos, pensó Blaine furioso. En esos momentos le daba igual que fuesen absurdos e injustificados sus celos. Sería capaz de matarlo con sus manos.

- ¿Con quién? -quiso saber furioso.

- ¡Con mi novio! -afirmó Nick con un destello de felicidad- Queríamos contarte... -no pudo decir una palabra más porque se encontró una dura mano presionando su cuello.

¿Novio? ¿Tenía novio? El muy cerdo le había hablado de conquistar a Kurt cuando ya tenía a otro. Ahora sí que lo mataría con sus manos. Con su amigo no jugaba nadie ¡Con Kurt no!

- Blaine suéltame. No quiero pelear -farfulló Nick casi sin respiración.

No tenía la menor intención de soltarlo. Lo molería a golpes hasta que fuese irreconocible y ni el hombre más desesperado del mundo se fijaría en él. Le advirtió lo que implicaba meterse con Kurt. Tenía suerte, Kurt no le había prestado atención así que no sería necesario matarlo por haberle roto el corazón a su amigo. Pero el simple hecho de haberlo intentado justificaba una paliza.

- Para pelear es necesario que haya dos para el combate -se escuchó tras ellos y ambos siguieron con la mirada de donde venía la voz- Y me temo cielo que, en este caso, estás fuera de combate -concluyó Kurt con una sonrisa.

¿Cielo? Kurt era su novio. Blaine soltó a Nick más por la pérdida de fuerzas que por deber. Kurt estaba frente a él, con su cara angelical, el pelo mojado y un enorme albornoz. Parecía un niño pequeño con el albornoz de su papá. Tan dulce, inocente y puro. Una oleada de ira recorrió su cuerpo ¿Puro? No tanto. Había pasado la noche allí con ese tipo y seguramente habrían... Sin pensarlo volvió a coger a Nick por el cuello. No midió sus fuerzas y lo levantó del suelo y apretó hasta que toda la sangre se acumuló en su cara, haciendo que se viera completamente rojo. Kurt se alarmó y corrió hacía ellos.

- Blaine ¡Blaine! -gritó intentando apartar los brazos del cuello de su novio- Suéltalo ¡Suéltalo! -ordenó frustrado por no conseguir separarlos.

- Lo voy a matar por lo que te ha hecho -espetó Blaine sin racionalizar.

- No me ha hecho nada ¡No me ha hecho nada! -repitió Kurt intentando convencerlo- No hemos hecho nada ¡Suéltalo! -gimió apartándolo al fin de él.

Nick cayó al suelo tosiendo sin parar y Kurt se colocó de rodillas a su lado. Blaine vio como Kurt acunaba en su regazo la cabeza de Nick y sintió que nada era como debía ser. Se había comportado como un orangután y ellos estaban... juntos. Parecía irreal y aterrador. Se dio miedo y asco a la vez, pero sabía que si volviese a pasar haría exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡Eres un bruto! -le espetó Kurt acariciándole el pelo a Nick que ya respiraba con normalidad.

Blaine no dijo nada solo siguió mirándolos impasible.

- No era así como me había imaginado que te tomarías la noticia -intentó bromear Nick aún con dificultad.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me alegrara de que hayas engañado a un inocente niño, que resulta ser mi mejor amigo? -gruñó furioso.

- Anoche no pasó nada -informó Kurt levantándose del suelo- Pero si hubiese pasado no habría sido asunto tuyo. Nick y yo hemos comenzado una relación así que vete acostumbrando y deja los aires de hermano protector, que no son necesarios.

- Me preocupo por ti. Ese tipo puede aprovecharse de que seas... -se calló por vergüenza.

- ¿Virgen? ¿Inexperto? ¿Inocente? ¿Qué estupidez ibas a decir? -replicó aireado- ¿Es que no me conoces? Te recuerdo que era yo el que te defendía a ti en el colegio cuando los niños querían pegarte y te insultaban por andar conmigo en vez de con los otros niños como se suponía. Te recuerdo que es a mí al que siempre acudes por consejo porque soy más astuto y mucho más responsable que tú. Te recuerdo... que soy mayorcito como para follarme a medio país si se me pega la gana -gritó Kurt furioso.

- Tranquilo precioso -dijo Nick abrazándolo de lado- Él solo se preocupa por ti. Me alegro de que sea así. Pero –continuó mirando a Blaine- vuelve a hacerme algo parecido y me olvido de que eres mi amigo y como un hermano para mi novio.

¡Novio! A Blaine se le clavó la palabra en el corazón como un puñal. Ahí estaba Kurt odiándolo y en brazos de otro, su novio. Él sobraba en esa escena, posiblemente también en su vida. Se frotó la cara con una mano esperando que la imagen cambiase. No fue así. Decidió que debía dejarlos como ellos habían pedido y salió de la casa.

Kurt se había vuelto a sentir como siempre que estaba con Blaine, como un niño ingenuo y estúpido. Blaine pensaba que no era capaz de conseguir que un hombre lo desease o que incluso, lo quisiese, si no era para engañarlo. Pero él no era el virginal niño que Blaine pensaba y estaba harto de escucharlo hablar así de él. Se dio cuenta de que era posible que se hubiese pasado un poco con la rabia de pensar en que Blaine lo consideraba un tonto ingenuo, al ver cómo se iba. Se había dejado arrastrar por la idea de que Blaine pensase que el único motivo por el que un hombre desearía acostarse con él era desvirgarlo. Pero respiró hondo y salió tras él.

- Blaine -dijo Kurt casi en un susurró. Pero él lo escuchó y se paró- Hablamos durante toda la noche de nosotros e hicimos planes para estar juntos. Estoy muy ilusionado con él -dijo saliendo completamente de la casa, con los pies descalzos sobre el asfalto. Caminó hacia Blaine, que estaba de espaldas a él, y lo abrazó por la cintura- ¿No puedes alegrarte por mí?

Su Kurt. Su tierno y dulce Kurt, pensó Blaine acariciando las manos de él que se unían en su abdomen. Solo quería que él fuese feliz. Y si lo era, él estaría con Kurt. Pero no permitiría que le hiciesen daño. No le gustó sentirse excluido de su vida. Pero en ese momento supo que pasara lo que pasara, ellos siempre seguirían juntos.

- Kurt -se giró y lo abrazó contra su pecho- yo siempre estaré para lo que me necesites -afirmó Blaine besándole el pelo húmedo- Pero no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados si veo que te hacen daño.

- Bien -dijo Kurt abanicando el aire con sus largas pestañas al parpadear- Pero procura preguntar primero si me han hecho daño o no- replicó él con una cara de sincera inocencia.

Blaine se quedó embobado mirando al niño que tenía entre sus brazos. Se veía tan frágil y vulnerable. Solo quería protegerlo del mundo, y lo haría. Sonrió al ver la cara de niño esperando el regaño de su papá que ponía mientras apretaba los labios con ansiedad y lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, como un perrito abandonado. No pudo evitarlo y se soltó en carcajadas mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte contra él. Si de algo estaba seguro es de que él era el único al que Kurt permitía que viese tan vulnerable. Kurt temía perderlo, supo Blaine, tanto como él a Kurt. Pero eso nunca pasaría, se afirmó mientras lo apretaba aún más contra él.

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_De repente hacía mucho frío, sintió Blaine. Se sentía desamparado y abandonado, mientras Kurt se acurrucaba sobre el brazo de Nick y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Puede que ya no estuviesen permitido los mismos contactos de antes._


	14. Capítulo 14

_gleecast: Tranquila, que ese noviazgo no durará mucho tiempo ;)_

_Candy Criss: O M G! Obvio eso no sucederá! jajajajaj por diversas razones que no te las diré, pero te enterarás leyendo los capítulos ahaha_

_AlexaColfer: Nick es bueno! :D_

_¿Vieron el video de 'Cannonball'? *.* sdasfsdafsad_

_Asshh es probable que mañana no pueda actualizar o al menos no tan seguido como hoy u.u así que por eso he tratado de dejar varios capítulos y el fin de semana no estaré en casa y no sé si donde vaya tenga internet y la siguiente semana tampoco estaré como 6 días! ouch pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar ;)_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo! (Se vienen cosas buenas ;) en especial en el cap 16 :X jojo)_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Kurt dejó a Blaine con Nick en la piscina mientras se fue a cambiar. En el baño del gran dormitorio, se cepillaba el pelo mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Nick lo había perseguido por todo el local mientras él iba solucionando problema tras problema. Cuando ya no aguantó más lo secuestró en un rincón y lo besó apasionadamente.

- ¡Eres mío! -le había dicho Nick con la voz entrecortada de excitación- Larguémonos de aquí -le había solicitado desesperado.

- ¡Hombres! Son todos unos posesivos -había bromeado él como respuesta.

- No quiero una aventura de una noche, quiero que seas mi novio. Me da igual como pueda sonar. Te necesito cerca mío -le había explicado él antes de llevárselo del local.

Kurt sonrió feliz al espejo frente a él mientras recordaba como ellos dos habían pasado la noche hablando, riendo hasta el llanto y conociéndose mejor. No había pasado nada más porque estaban tan inmersos en saber todo sobre el otro que no pudieron hacer otra cosa. Acabaron dormidos, abrazados en la enorme cama. Kurt se había despertado y se había ido a ese mismo baño. Se había lavado la cara, se había quitado toda la ropa y se había puesto una camiseta de él. Cuando salió a la habitación, Nick ya estaba despierto y se le quedó mirando embobado. Con la cara limpia, el pelo revuelto y la camiseta que le quedaba a medio muslo, se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta sonriendo al embelesado hombre frente a él.

- Me gustas mucho más así -había dicho Nick tragando con dificultad.

Se veía muy inocente, pero Nick no se dejaba engañar. Sabía que era el pecado en persona. Era tan sexy que hacía que su cuerpo se tensara y pusiese más duro de lo que nunca había estado. Para apaciguar los ánimos y sus propias hormonas, Nick había sugerido un baño en la piscina. A lo que Kurt había accedido sin pensarlo. Pero él no se había dado cuenta del peligro que conllevaba hasta que Kurt le dijo que no tenía bañador y se metería en la piscina tan solo con el bóxer. Antes de que Nick pudiese protestar, Kurt se había quitado la camiseta y se había zambullido en el agua. Y Nick lo había seguido casi automáticamente. Se encontraron en el centro y tras varios juegos y risas, habían comenzado a besarse, subiendo tanto la temperatura del agua como de sus caricias. Pero entonces sonó el timbre. Maldiciendo salió de la piscina y fue a abrir a Blaine.

Kurt soltó el cepillo sobre el mármol y sonrió de nuevo. Blaine los había interrumpido, pero ya nada se interponía entre ellos. Su amigo entendería que no se podía meter entre ellos y los dejaría estar juntos. La noche anterior Kurt le había pedido a Nick que no le contase a Blaine nada respecto a su "otra" vida. Le explicó que no quería que su amistad se manchase con ese tipo de juegos y provocaciones. Sabía que Blaine nunca estaría interesado por él, pero los demás podían ser una pesada carga.

- No tengo la menor intención de adelantar lo inevitable -le había dicho Nick con un destello de tristeza.

Kurt no había entendido a qué se refería, pero estaba feliz de que no fuese a decirle nada a su amigo.

Kurt se colocó de nuevo su pantalón negro y la camiseta de Nick. Se reunió de nuevo con los chicos que estaban charlando del tema del momento: ellos. Nick había tergiversado un poco la historia inventando un encuentro a la salida del local cuando Kurt iba a casa después de cuidar a los niños como cada sábado. Blaine vio el brillo en los ojos de Nick y supo que era él el que estaba en las redes de Kurt. Kurt no era su víctima. Suspiró aliviado y continuó escuchando la historia.

- Y hablamos toda la noche hasta quedarnos dormidos -explicó Nick con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Sabías que ambos nos partimos la misma pierna el mismo año?

- ¡Vaya! Sí que hablaron de todo -contestó sonriendo Blaine- Kurt se la partió por saltar desde su ventana para encontrarse conmigo una tarde que estaba castigado sin salir. Ese día aprendió para qué se inventaron las escaleras -bromeó con una risa tierna y emocionada al recordar a ese niño capaz de arriesgarse a lo peor por tal de no llegar tarde a su cita diaria con él.

- ¡Que loco! -exclamó Nick riendo.

- Gracias, yo también te quiero -dijo Kurt sarcástico, acercándose y sentándose junto a Nick en su hamaca.

- Yo te adoro -afirmó Nick abrazándolo y aplastándole la mejilla con un sonoro beso- Mis camisetas te quedan mejor a ti que a mí -lo observó de arriba a abajo.

- Bien, porque me acabo de auto regalar esta -informó Kurt divertido.

- Yo que tú no le enseñaba mucho tu guardarropa. A mí me desaparecen playeras todos los días. Unas veces vuelven a aparecer y otras no -bromeó Blaine, tapándose para evitar los golpes envestidos por su amigo que se le había echado encima para golpearlo por la acusación- Es mentira ¡Es mentira! -se rindió finalmente Blaine- Siempre las devuelve -repuso mientras lo jalaba sentándolo sobre sus piernas.

- ¡Gracioso! -dijo Kurt apretándole los cachetes con las manos y levantándose para sentarse de nuevo junto a Nick.

De repente hacía mucho frío, sintió Blaine. Se sentía desamparado y abandonado, mientras Kurt se acurrucaba sobre el brazo de Nick y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Puede que ya no estuviesen permitido los mismos contactos de antes. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo íntimos que eran. Pero ellos no se tocaban de forma lasciva o con ninguna mala intención. Era puro cariño. Nada tenía por qué cambiar porque Kurt tuviese novio. Aunque él podría enojarse o ponerse celoso, entendió Blaine. Pero si Nick quería estar con Kurt tendría que aguantarse con la relación que él tenía con Blaine porque él no tenía la menor intención de permitir que cambiase. Aunque a lo mejor Kurt sí, temió Blaine apesadumbrado.

Kurt vio la pena en la cara de Blaine. Se le encogió el corazón al verlo. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, probablemente miedos al cambio. Le pidió a Nick que fuese por algo de beber y así desapareciera un ratito. Se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en la hamaca junto a Blaine, retiró uno de sus brazos y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Siempre serás especial para mí -afirmó Kurt con la cabeza hundida en su pecho- Nada va a cambiar, ¡te lo prometo!

Blaine no dijo nada solo le levantó la mirada hasta encontrárselo frente a él y le acarició el pelo y la mejilla, con una tierna sonrisa. Era exactamente eso lo que quería escuchar. Kurt seguía tan atento a él como siempre. Le leía la mente sin dificultad. No lo perdería. No estaba tan inmerso en su felicidad que se había olvidado de él. Aún seguía siendo alguien importante para él.

De repente se había dado cuenta. No importaba que Kurt fuese bello. Para él siempre lo había sido, aunque ahora el resto del mundo lo supiese también. Daba igual que tuviese novio o no. Las fantasías y otras frivolidades habían desaparecido. Lo tenía allí, entre sus brazos y lo único que deseaba era tener acceso libre a ellos durante toda la vida. Lo quería proteger de la suciedad del mundo. Era un ser especial, único y no quería verlo corrompido por las inmoralidades de su alrededor. Era tan bueno y tan travieso a la vez, tan vulnerable y tan fuerte,... No se podía comparar con ningún otro. Por eso él no lo hacía. Mucho tiempo atrás se resignó a que nunca encontraría a alguien como Kurt. Daba igual porque ya lo tenía a él. Podía gozar de lo especial que era su niño y buscar en otros hombres lo que no podría tener de él.

Le acarició la mejilla de nuevo y le sonrió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Él es especial para ti? -preguntó Blaine dándose cuenta de que podría acabar sustituyéndole.

- Me gusta mucho - dijo Kurt escalando hasta su cuello para envolverlo entre sus brazos y recostar su cabeza sobre uno de ellos- Pero tú eres mi Blainie. Por mucha gente que conozca y muy especial que puedan ser, nadie podrá igualar la amistad que hemos creado.

- Sí -suspiró aliviado.

- Y ahora dejémonos de sensiblerías que pareces una niña a la que la ha dejado el novio -bromeó Kurt aunque tenía ganas de llorar por el emotivo momento.

- Tan dulce como siempre -espetó sarcástico Blaine mientras rompía en carcajadas.

Kurt sabía que tendrían que acomodarse a la nueva situación. Le preocupaba que Nick pudiese tener celos de Blaine, pero no tenía la menor intención de alejarse de él. Blaine había sido parte de él durante toda su vida. Una continuación de sí mismo. Había inventado toda una vida para acoplarse a él evitando problemas de cualquier tipo. No iba a estropear lo que habían logrado por nada. Además, era incapaz de separarse de Blaine. Se había convertido en una necesidad básica.

* * *

_**Spoiler**_:

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Más que unos tórtolos parecían dos hermanos peleando en broma. Observó como Kurt le daba la espalda y Nick comenzaba a darle un masaje en los hombros. Blaine le había dado millones. Eso no significaba nada. Observó como Nick bajaba las manos por su espalda y las introducía bajo la camiseta. Kurt se tendió sobre su pecho y recostó la cabeza sobre un hombro de Nick. No importaba que la camiseta fuese ancha, se sabía que Nick estaba acariciándole el vientre a Kurt ¡Eso no lo hacía un maldito hermano!_


	15. Capítulo 15

_AmiDela: Esa amistad se puede quebrar en algún momento... hmm... Nick entiende la relación de Kurt y Blaine por lo que no siente celos, no así Blaine que es un celosísisimo! jajaja yo amo Cannonball y Battlefield *.*_

_Gabriela Cruz: No te preocupes, esa relación tiene fecha de término ;)_

_gleecast: Yo también espero poder actualizar mañana, haré todo lo posible. Lo más seguro es que lo haga en la tarde/noche, pero lo intentaré en la mañana también ;)_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo! (LALALALA NO LEAN EL SPOILER)_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Kurt estaba algo disgustado. El domingo por la noche hubo muy poca gente, de sus conocidos, en el local. Sabía que era debido a la fiesta de puertas cerradas. Él le advirtió a su jefe de las consecuencias que conllevaría, pero se cegó por la fortuna de Nick. No podía culpar a su novio por ello. Pero estaba furioso y frustrado. Tenía que hacer algo para que sus clientes habituales se sintieran especiales y supiesen que las puertas de "El Ritual" siempre estarían abiertas para ellos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre precioso? -preguntó Nick preocupado, mientras jugaba con su pelo.

- Nada. Y me estás haciendo nudos en el cabello -protestó irritado.

- Sigues pensando que por mi culpa has perdido a tus clientes ¿verdad? -espetó con tristeza.

- No, claro que no -dijo Kurt apresuradamente levantándose de su regazado para mirarle a la cara- Tú no tienes nada que ver. Es simplemente que no se me ocurre ninguna manera de llamar su atención de nuevo -explicó frunciendo el ceño.

- Seguro que se te ocurrirá algo -afirmó Nick apretándolo contra él. Le acarició el pelo y trasmitió toda la serenidad que él no tenía.

Blaine se había relajado un poco. Pasó la noche pensando las cosas con tranquilidad. Había sido absurdo su comportamiento. Quería mucho a Kurt, pero no le importaba con quien anduviera. Le preocupaba porque era su amigo, pero tampoco había que hacer un drama de ello.

Tras las clases se dispuso a ir a los jardines, como siempre los chicos estaban bajo el árbol de siempre, y junto a ellos se veía a un bulto que si no fuese porque los reconoció, habría sido imposibles pensar que eran dos personas. Kurt estaba sentado en el regazo de Nick, con la cara hundida en su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba y lo besaba en el pelo a intervalos. No le molestaba, se dijo Blaine y fue al encuentro de los demás.

- Hola chicos -dijo Blaine haciéndose hueco- ¿De qué hablaban?

- ¿De qué otra cosa podríamos hablar? -señaló Wes con desgana- De la pareja del momento que ha extrañado a todos.

- No pegan para nada -afirmó Sebastián mirando con una mueca de desagrado hacia Kurt y Nick.

Blaine siguió escuchando los comentarios y criticas despectivas sin hacer mucho caso, mirando como su amigo despeinado reía a carcajadas con su novio. No eran una pareja real, pensó Blaine. Más bien parecían dos hermanos gemelos vestidos igual. Lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de pelo. Nick tendría que estar con un niño más coqueto, seductor, del tipo que a él le gustaban. Y Kurt... con nadie, se dijo tajante. Kurt no era de ir tras de un novio. Era evidente. Más que unos tórtolos parecían dos hermanos peleando en broma. Observó como Kurt le daba la espalda y Nick comenzaba a darle un masaje en los hombros. Blaine le había dado millones. Eso no significaba nada. Observó como Nick bajaba las manos por su espalda y las introducía bajo la camiseta. Kurt se tendió sobre su pecho y recostó la cabeza sobre un hombro de Nick. No importaba que la camiseta fuese ancha, se sabía que Nick estaba acariciándole el vientre a Kurt ¡Eso no lo hacía un maldito hermano!

Blaine sin saber que emoción le embargaba, se levantó dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca. Sin dar explicaciones ni despedirse caminó hasta el aparcamiento, pensando en la imagen que había visto. Estos días se había percatado de que Kurt era guapo. Y le había costado admitirlo. Pero nunca se planteaba que debajo de la ropa holgada que usaba hubiese un cuerpo de hombre. Sabía que era un hombre. Era evidente que sería delgado. Pero la manera en la que Nick admiraba su cuerpo decía que había mucho más de lo que se podía apreciar ¿Tendría un cuerpo bonito? Se maldijo y golpeó con rabia el aire, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor. No podía pensar en esas cosas. Pero entonces otra idea pasó por su mente o más bien se repetía, martilleándole el cráneo. "Nick admiraba su cuerpo". Eso quería decir... ¡Lo habían engañado! Él conocía el cuerpo de Kurt perfectamente. Estaba claro que lo había visto desnudo y Kurt no tenía reparos en que lo tocara ¡Mierda! En ese momento tenía claro cuáles eran sus emociones: rabia, ira y frustración. Kurt le había mentido y ese tipo se había aprovechado de él... ¡Lo mataría!

Blaine estaba a punto de volverse sobre sus pasos cuando una voz conocida se lo impidió.

- Blaine ¿verdad? -escuchó llamarlo suavemente y se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

- Sí. Jeff ¿no es así? -preguntó sin interés.

- Aja -contestó Jeff con una sonrisa tierna y sensual a la vez- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Kurt? -quiso saber Jeff ignorando su nerviosismo.

Era exactamente lo que necesitaba, se dijo Blaine. Iría con Jeff a ver a Kurt y así no podría decir que iba como un loco sin motivos a asesinar a ese tipo. Puede que no lo asesinara, pero tendrían unas palabras.

Blaine relajó la expresión y se disculpó con el bello chico. Condujo a Jeff hasta donde había visto a Kurt y Nick un rato antes, pero ya no estaban. El joven le dijo que no se preocupara que lo llamaría al teléfono móvil, pero este no daba señal. Y con fingida amabilidad Blaine se ofreció a ayudarlo a buscar a su amigo. Lo que en realidad quería era asegurarse de que no estuviesen haciendo nada indecoroso. Quería encontrarlos y punto, pensó fastidiado Blaine.

A Jeff no le hizo mucha gracia la idea de recorrer el campus con ese hombre, pero tuvo que aceptar porque si no se perdería en un segundo. Blaine había sido muy brusco con él y aún recordaba lo grosero que había sido en la otra ocasión, pero necesitaba su ayuda, reconoció Jeff a su pesar.

Caminaron por los lugares más frecuentados por Kurt y no se encontraba en ninguno. Ya abatidos tuvieron que imaginar que se habría ido a casa.

- Que extraño, me dijo que estaría aquí. Me aseguró que nos encontraríamos aquí que tenía algo urgente que contarme -comentó Jeff preocupado.

- Tranquilo, seguramente lo que te quería contar es que se ha puesto de novio con Nick -informó Blaine resentido.

- No, eso ya lo sé desde el sábado -afirmó Jeff risueño ¡Oh, no!, pensó ¡Había vuelto a meter la pata!- Quiero decir, que me llamó para contarme esa misma noche -mintió nervioso al ver la cara de enojo de Blaine.

Lo había llamado esa misma noche para contarle de su relación con Nick y a él ni siquiera le había insinuado que cupiese esa posibilidad. Los había tenido que pillar juntos para enterarse ¿Qué clase de amigo era? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¿Qué demonios tenía ese niñito para que confiase en Jeff y no en él? recriminó furioso Blaine.

El chico vio cómo se endurecía la expresión en el rostro de Blaine y no sabía qué decir o si decir algo o no. Había intentado disimular que sabía todo lo que había pasado porque fue testigo de ello. Recordaba como Nick siguió como un perrito obediente a Kurt durante toda la noche, y que se fueron juntos. Además, de que obviamente en un momento de la noche Kurt se había acercado para contarle. Temía meter más la pata, así que intentó sacar un tema neutro y que ambos compartían, así no habría discusión.

- Kurt es muy responsable, no entiendo cómo es que no está aquí -dijo Jeff.

Blaine ignoró el comentario. Le daba igual cuales fueron sus planes ¡Encima tenían planes juntos! A él lo ignoró el domingo para quedarse con su novio y ese mismo día ni lo había saludado, pero para Jeff sí tenía tiempo. No tenía el más mínimo interés de ser cortés y educado con ese chico. No le daría charla sin sentido para quedar bien ¡No lo soportaba! Y no le importaba que hablaran los celos. Siempre había sido un amigo celoso y nunca había tenido problemas en reconocerlo.

- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? -preguntó Blaine con autoridad.

- Hace como tres años -dijo Jeff tras pensarlo bien.

- Oh... Yo pensaba que hacía menos. Nunca me había hablado de ti -afirmó Blaine despiadado.

- ¡Ya! Pero a mí sí me ha hablado muchísimo de ti. Al principio, creía que eras su novio, pero después me di cuenta de que no. Eso o eras el hombre más cornudo del planeta -bromeó Jeff divertido por un instante ¡Mierda! ¡Había vuelto a cagarla! Y la cara de asombro de Blaine se lo confirmaban- Bueno, tengo que irme -se excusó apresuradamente- Dile a Kurt si lo ves que me llame -y añadió para si- Aunque no hará falta, me llamará para gritarme sin que se lo diga nadie.

Jeff se fue de inmediato, dejando a Blaine confundido ¿Kurt había tenido muchos novios? Por la forma en la que lo había dicho no parecía que hablara de novios, sino más bien de relaciones esporádicas, sin mucha seriedad. No creía a Kurt de esos. Kurt nunca miraba a ningún hombre, hablaba de ellos o se le veía con ninguno hasta Nick. Kurt no había estado nunca con un hombre. Blaine estaba seguro de ello. Un experto como él, lo habría notado a la legua. Kurt era un novato, no le cabía la menor duda. Si Jeff había dicho eso se referiría a que seguramente Kurt hablaba mucho de los hombres de su entorno, bien porque la costumbre a estar rodeado de hombres y era normal hacerles referencia, o porque se sentía más cómodo hablando de "chicos" con Jeff ¡Pero no había estado con ningún hombre! No podía desconocerlo tanto como para no saber cosas tan esenciales como esa. Era su mejor amigo, lo conocía mejor que a cualquier otra persona. Lo conocía mucho mejor que cualquiera que se hiciese llamar su amigo por haber compartido algunas charlas cómplices.

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No pudo más y lo apretó más contra su miembro, giró para quedar sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionada y enfurecidamente._

_Kurt emitió un quejido y Blaine se separó horrorizado._


	16. Capítulo 16

_carolina bonnie23: Hola! Bienvenida :D_

_AmiDela: habrán daños en la amistad porque Blaine... ouch tendrás que seguir leyendo para enterarte ahahah_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Blaine estaba furioso. Kurt no había dado señales de vida en toda la semana. Y lo que era peor, Nick tampoco. Seguramente estarían juntos. Se había olvidado de él por completo y prefería pasar todas las horas del día con su novio. Y allí estaba él, en su cama acostado, mirando al techo esperando que un milagro pasase y Kurt se dignase a llamarlo o ir a verlo. Colocó los brazos bajo la nuca y siguió mirando al techo. Lo echaba de menos.

La puerta se abrió de repente y un Kurt abatido y malhumorado entró por ella. Se tendió sobre él, lo abrazó por la cintura y hundió la cara en su pecho. Blaine no se movió. Levantó las manos en el aire, mostrándose completamente accesible y perplejo mientras lo miraba con incredulidad ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Tan mal estaba ya que empezaba a alucinar?

- La nueva chica es imbécil.

No era un sueño, ese era su Kurt. Ignoró el comentario despectivo sobre la nueva sirvienta de su casa y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, esbozando la mayor de las sonrisas.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó comprensivo y sonriente.

- Me ha hecho todo un interrogatorio para dejarme entrar -contestó irritado Kurt.

- Es su tercer día, se está acomodando -la justificó Blaine con tono tierno.

- ¿Por qué no me has llamado estos días? ¿Te ocurre algo conmigo? Pensé que a lo mejor le habías ordenado a la... chica esa que no me dejara entrar, por eso se había puesto tan impertinente conmigo -explicó Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? Te he llamado como mil veces al celular y nada, que no me lo cogías -lo regañó él con fingida irritación.

- Pero si le dije a la chica que me cogió el teléfono en tu casa que te dijera. Perdí mi celu y te he estado llamando a tu casa toda la semana para contarte ¿No te han avisado? -preguntó extrañado.

No, no le habían avisado. Ahora si pensaba que esa maldita sirvienta era imbécil. Nada más llegar todos los días lo primero que hacía era preguntar si había algún recado para él, y la respuesta todos los días era la misma "No, ninguno". Se tragó la rabia he intentó disimularla. Aún no sabía por qué había estado desaparecido y no quería que supiese lo desesperado que estaba por verlo.

- Seguramente se le olvidó comentarme o lo apuntó en un lugar en el que yo no lo vi -la justificó de nuevo Blaine.

- Esa tipa es tonta -espetó Kurt con gesto de asco. Él estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué has estado tan desaparecido? -preguntó Blaine haciéndole nudos en el pelo y deshaciéndolos a continuación.

- ¡Uy, no te he dicho! -exclamó Kurt incorporándose para mirarlo a la cara con una gran sonrisa- ¡Esta semana ha pasado de todo! El lunes me llamó Jeff y le dije que fuera a la universidad para tomarnos algo juntos cuando Nick se fuera a la oficina y tú a tu entrenamiento, y así le contaba lo que me había pasado -explicó Kurt ansioso.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -interrumpió él curioso.

- Espera, por partes. El caso es que después de hablar con Jeff no sé dónde coloqué el celu que ya no lo encontré más. Lo estuvimos buscando y nada. Y después te estuve buscando a ti y tampoco -refunfuñó Kurt con evidente frustración.

- Me encontré con Jeff y te estuvimos buscando -informó Blaine relajado.

- Ya hablé con él y le conté ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? Lo encontré muy raro. Siempre que se escabulle de contestar algo es porque no quiere hablar de algo negativo -afirmó Kurt preocupado.

Kurt conocía muy bien a Jeff. Él siempre estaba para escucharlo, a veces le contaba intimidades cuando quería consejos, pero lo normal era cerrarse en banda ante todos. Con mucho esfuerzo Kurt estaba logrando descifrar la vida de su amigo. Supo nada más empezar a hablar con él que ocultaba algo. Dijo con mucho nerviosismo que había estado con Blaine buscándolo, por tanto, tenía que ser con él con quién le había pasado algo, dedujo Kurt.

- Nada importante. Mejor cuéntame esas "muchas cosas" que te han pasado esta semana -solicitó Blaine mientras lo acomodaba de nuevo sobre su pecho.

- Pues... -comenzó a relatar Kurt mientras se acurrucaba contra él y pasaba una pierna sobre las suyas.

Blaine fue incapaz de escuchar una sola palabra. Estaba concentrado en la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la intimidad de su abrazo, su olor, la manera en la que Kurt le acariciaba el duro pecho con la mano, la suavidad de su tono al hablar,... Estaba embriagado por todo. Tenía que admitirlo, necesitaba a ese hombre ¡A todo él! No solo al amigo que lo escuchaba y pasaba buenos ratos. La curiosidad por saber qué tipo de hombre era empezaba a cobrar terreno en su interior devastándolo todo. Él no quería estropear su amistad pero... ¡Maldita sea! Se moría de ganas de recorrer con caricias su cuerpo desnudo. Era un mal amigo, pensó Blaine. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería bajo esa ropa ancha.

- ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó feliz Kurt, sacándolo de su éxtasis.

- Que mal ¿no? -dijo Blaine sin pensar. Lo normal es que Kurt se quejara de su familia, estudios o trabajo, y esa era su contestación para cada queja. Así que lo dijo automáticamente sin pensar.

- ¿Mal? ¿Me has estado escuchando? -musitó Kurt mientras se levantaba para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Eso no le gustó, pensó Blaine. Lo agarró y lo apretó de nuevo muy fuerte contra él. Mucho mejor, se afirmó disfrutando de la cercanía.

- Era irónico -mintió Blaine sin deshacer la sonrisa en su cara de satisfacción.

- ¡Estás muy raro! -afirmó Kurt haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre el pecho de él.

- ¿Estás cansado?- se preocupó él al verlo bostezar.

- ¿Ves como no me escuchabas? -replicó Kurt bostezando de nuevo- He estado de mudanzas y con el nuevo trabajo en la empresa no tengo mucho tiempo para dormir. Pero tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Kurt había empezado a trabajar en la empresa de publicidad más importante de la ciudad. El dueño era conocido suyo de hacía ya tiempo, al enterarse de que era su último año de carrera, le dijo que lo llamaría para que comenzase a coger algo de experiencia. Lógicamente era un mero ayudante. Pero trabajar en publicidad era su sueño y estaba feliz de estar tan cerca de conseguirlo. El lunes lo habían llamado para solicitar su colaboración unas horas todas las tardes de lunes a viernes y cuando llegó a su casa le informaron de que la casa, siempre soñada de su madre, al fin era suya. El préstamo que siempre le habían negado a su padre, había sido concedido. Kurt supo que se debía a que él había pagado todas sus deudas, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Ganaba mucho dinero y sus padres lo necesitaban.

- Entonces -dijo Blaine alzándolo hasta pegar su mejilla contra la frente de Kurt- si estás cansado, duerme un poco -sugirió él y Kurt asintió.

Medio adormilado Kurt comenzó a explicarle un poco del trabajo que hacía. Le contó que no había visto a nadie, no solo porque no tenía tiempo sino porque además Nick había comenzado a volcarse más con su empresa y el poco rato libre que tenía coincidía con el de él y lo aprovechaban cenando juntos. A Blaine no le hizo gracia escucharlo, pero lo entendió. Había intentado ponerse en contacto con él, pero no había podido así que el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo aprovechaba para disfrutar un poco y si él no estaba... Maldijo de nuevo a la insensata sirvienta.

Blaine notó las variaciones en la respiración de Kurt. Se había quedado dormido. Rodó con él en brazos para acostarlo a un lado de la cama, pero cuando quedó sobre él fue incapaz de separarse. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de Kurt. Cara a cara no pudo evitar mirarlo y perderse en cada rasgo. Observó como la luz iluminaba sus pómulos, las largas pestañas que escondían un mar infinito y sus labios carnosos, que de repente se convirtieron en apetitosos. Sus pensamientos empezaban a enloquecerlo. Se dejó caer por frustración. Escondió la cara en su pelo para no verlo. Pero fue mucho peor. El contacto era extremo. Se levantó muy rápido y se le quedó mirando de nuevo. Kurt se removió al sentirse libre del peso y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo. Blaine observó como la camiseta se le había remangado al moverse y dejaba al descubierto una mínima parte de su espalda. Sin pensarlo lo agarró de nuevo y lo abrazó dejándolo hecho un ovillo sobre su pecho. Una de las piernas de Kurt estaba apoyada sobre el bajo vientre de él. Dirigió su mano para evitar que el muslo de Kurt se encontrara con la prueba de su excitación, pero su mano no le obedeció. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba acariciándole el muslo. Parpadeó nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces las dudas comenzaban a amontonarse con la curiosidad y el deseo. Paseó su mano por el muslo, la cadera hasta su cintura.

Kurt se movió debido al contacto y Blaine se paralizó. Pero Kurt se estiró a lo largo del cuerpo de él, quedando tendido completamente sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello y apoyando la cabeza sobre su cuello. Blaine respiró aliviado porque no se despertó, pero se tensó aún más al notarlo tan expuesto a él. Colocó una mano a cada lado de su estrecha cintura y fue subiendo suavemente por debajo de su camiseta. Su piel era tan sedosa que le daba escalofríos. Un estremecimiento le avisó de que debía dejar lo que estaba haciendo o acabaría intentado hacerlo suyo allí mismo. Estaba horrorizado por sus pensamientos y el corazón estaba a punto de escapársele por la boca. No podía creer que pudiese estar sintiéndose así con él. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos volvió a ver el techo. Pero el cuerpo que le hacía tensarse más de lo que nunca había estado seguía allí, encima de él. No pudo más y lo apretó más contra su miembro, giró para quedar sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionada y enfurecidamente.

Kurt emitió un quejido y Blaine se separó horrorizado. Lo miró y vio como intentaba abrir los ojos dañados por la luz.

- ¡Me aplastas! -exclamó Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

Blaine se separó de él como si de repente quemase y se cayó de la cama. Lo miró boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos, para después salir corriendo para el baño y encerrarse allí.

¡Pobre!, pensó Kurt soltándose en carcajadas. Tendría que haber fingido que se despertaba mucho antes.


	17. Capítulo 17

_Hiiiiiiiii! ya llegué :D espero no quedarme dormida, estoy un poco cansada por el viaje, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo ;) yo sé que les dije que esta semana estaría un poco ocupada, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar seguido, varias veces al día :D al menos en los lugares donde estaré tendré internet, así que no creo que sea mucho problema ahahah_

* * *

_myperson:cuantos capitulos son?_ / 94+epílogo

_AlexaColfer: ¿habrá besos klaine pronto :)?_ / Si :) de hecho falta muy poco, tal vez 2 capítulos más...

_Candy Criss: Blaine se excitó con Kurt y fué a masturbarse al baño pero lo que me sorprende es que Kurt fingió dormir?_ /Ahora sabrás qué pasó con Kurt, por qué fingió dormir ;) Que horrible lo de esa niña, claro que te ayudaré ;)

_gleeclast: espero que si su amistad se rompe no sea por mucho_ / Eehh... esperemos que no, pero es complicado :/

_Gabriela Cruz: Kurt es malo, debería de aceptar los avances de Blaine_. / Kurt es un terco también! Él no cree mucho en los 'avances de Blaine

_AmiDela: Vamos Blaine ya saca tus sentimientos y conquista a Kurt..." Salvalo de las garras de nick que solo se quiere aprovechar de su inocencia!" (Lease con sarcasmo lo que esta entre comillas XD) jajajaja_ / Oh no, creo a Kurt habrá que salvarlo de las garras de Blaine :X jojo

_AnyColferLove: Lo ame, jajajaj sigue pronto_ / Ya estoy aquí! Ojalá te guste el capítulo :)

_Marierux: Omgggggggggggg ame este fic , ojala actualices pronto :3_ / Bienvenida :)

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 17

Kurt se sentó en la cama, se colocó la ropa bien y se peinó ¡Vaya repaso le acababa de dar! Cuando lo tendió boca arriba y Blaine se recostó encima estuvo a punto de decir que estaba despierto, pero entonces notó su erección y no fue capaz ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Oye perdona, pero tu pene me aplasta el vientre". No era educado.

Se soltó en carcajadas de nuevo. Pero la verdadera razón de no haber dicho nada es que su propio miembro comenzó a endurecerse, tanto así que llegó a dolerle. Si lo descubría a Blaine se descubría él mismo. Y Blaine tenía la excusa de estar dormido, él no, pensó Kurt. Después habían vuelto a la posición normal, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él. Había notado su tremenda erección y quería medirla aproximadamente. Así que colocó su muslo encima para hacerlo. Al notar que Blaine desplazaba su mano por su muslo pensó que lo apartaría. Cuando llegó a su cintura estaba convencido de que lo iba a despertar porque se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba rojo como un tomate. Nunca en su vida había tenido a semejante ejemplar tan de cerca. Eso tenía que doler ¡seguro!, se dijo para sí. Como pensaba que Blaine ya estaba despierto y que lo iba a apartar y darse cuenta de que Kurt fingía estar dormido, decidió fingir estirarse y así hundir el rostro sonrojado en el hombro de él ¡Pero entonces ocurrió! Blaine le acarició la espalda de una forma tan sensual que un estremecimiento lo hizo tensarse hasta perder la capacidad de respirar por sí mismo. Blaine no se paró y se recostó de nuevo sobre él. Esta vez notaba su erección con mucha más claridad y donde debía ser. Blaine había comenzado a besarlo en el cuello cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que era el momento de despertarlo. No sabía con quién estaba teniendo el sueño erótico, pero como no lo despertara pronto lo llevaría a la práctica con él.

¡Pobre!, pensó de nuevo Kurt ¡que susto se había llevado al ver que era con él con quien estaba haciendo todo eso y no con el del sueño! Hasta se cayó de la cama de la impresión.

Kurt no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada. No era para tanto. No iba a culparlo por hacer algo inconscientemente. Otra cosa seria que estuviese despierto, pero no podía culparlo por lo que hacía dormido. Además, Kurt no lo despertó para que se estuviese quieto. Y menos mal porque se lo había pasado bomba. Además de conocer más... profundamente a su amigo ¡Que malo era! se recriminó risueño y burlonamente. Tenía que dejar de pensar que el sexo era un juego. O al menos, no jugar a ese juego con los amigos, como se prometió hacía años. Pero si ellos lo hacían instintivamente ¿por qué él no podía? ¿Y qué carajos le importaba? pensó sin interés. Iba a seguir haciendo lo que le diese la gana sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran.

Blaine no salía del baño y Kurt se preocupó. Por esa clase de cosas fingía ser quien no era. Al Kurt de "la noche" le habría hecho esas cosas estando despierto y todo se habría ido a la basura. Pero con su amigo Kurt "el inexperimentado", él se sentía culpable por algo de lo que ni siquiera había hecho voluntariamente.

Y era cierto que Blaine no lo había hecho voluntariamente, su cuerpo tomó la iniciativa sin consultarle. Y ahora estaba en el baño recriminándose por ser un sucio y bastardo depravado. Pensaba en lo que podría haber hecho si Kurt no se llegaba a despertar en ese momento. Estaba claro que no podría haber llegado muy lejos con él dormido. Pero lo que le mortificaba era lo que había deseado hacerle, se corrigió, lo que aún deseaba hacerle. Se iba a dar de cabezazos contra la pared cuando escuchó golpear la puerta.

- Loco ¿te queda mucho para salir? Quiero entrar ¡Please! -gritó impaciente Kurt- ¡Necesito entrar con urgencia!

No parecía enojado ni ofendido, pensó Blaine ¿A lo mejor no había notado nada? Era mejor enfrentar lo que fuese de una vez. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. No le dio tiempo a abrir la boca cuando Kurt había pasado como una bala y había cerrado tras él. Iba a empezar a hacer arranques de los motivos de su actitud cuando Kurt ya había salido con cara de alivio.

- Te has tardado tanto que pensé que en vez del aseo iba a necesitar ropa limpia y una ducha -dijo Kurt risueño.

Ante la broma de Kurt, Blaine no pudo más que reír. Estaba claro que no estaba enojado con él. Era un chico muy especial, pensó Blaine. Él era un cerdo que se había aprovechado de su inocencia e inconsciencia, mientras que él era dulce, fuerte y bromista. Era una combinación extraña y perfecta. Y tremendamente sexy sin saberlo. Si su cuerpo le hubiese respondido de la forma tan fogosa y erótica como lo había hecho estando despierto, estaría seguro de haber encontrado su alma gemela. Pero Kurt no era así. A él le faltaba la pasión y la picardía que a Blaine lo volvía loco. Aún así le quedaba de recuerdo lo que había pasado aunque no fuese real.

Kurt miró a Blaine. Estaba seguro de que él había estado planeando todo un discurso de disculpas. Pero a él no le importaba lo que había pasado así que ¿para qué martirizarlo con la verdad? Fingiría que no pasó nada y ya está. En realidad, no había pasado gran cosa. Muchas otras veces habían dormido juntos y Kurt había notado parecida intimidad. Pero nunca se había despertado y había visto lo que hacía, se corrigió de inmediato. Para Kurt la sensualidad de Blaine estaba siempre presente desde que comenzó a mirar al primer chico y a preguntar por el sexo. Cada nuevo descubrimiento que hacía era comentado al detalle. Y Kurt no era de piedra, se excitaba con cada relato. Durante años Blaine había sido el protagonista de sus fantasías hasta que descubrió que eso era porque era al único hombre que conocía. Así que extendió las alas y echó a volar. Desde entonces Blaine dejó de parecerle misterioso y seductor. Era solo un tipo con las hormonas revueltas. Pero tenía que admitir que esa noche le había vuelto a parecer tan excitante como en antaño. Una pena que solo fuese así en sueños, pensó Kurt con un suspiro.

- Bueno, ya me voy -dijo Kurt besando en la mejilla a su amigo.

- O... ok -contestó Blaine estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

- Bien -afirmó Kurt sonriendo ante su reacción- Nos vemos el lunes -comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Espera! -reaccionó Blaine- ¿Hasta el lunes? ¿Qué ha pasado con el sábado y el domingo?

- Lo han quitado del calendario ¿no sabías? -bromeó Kurt acercándose de nuevo- Pensé que harías lo de siempre: dormir todo el sábado y dedicar el domingo a algún afortunado jovencito ¿o es que ya te has acostado con todos y no te queda con quién? -se burló Kurt apretándole los cachetes.

- ¡Gracioso! -bufó Blaine cogiéndolo y tirándolo contra la cama- Aún me queda alguno por ahí escondido -replicó haciéndole cosquillas.

- Estate quieto -ordenó Kurt sin dejar de reír- ¡Ok! ¡Ok! -comenzó a decir sin aire- ¡Me rindo! ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¿No vas a hacer planes con tu novio? -preguntó medio burlón Blaine.

- ¡Oops! -soltó una carcajada- Yo tenía uno de esos ¿verdad? -bromeó mientras se incorporaba- Imagino que nos veremos el sábado por la noche y el domingo haremos algo antes de irme a trabajar. No sé, tengo que hablar con él -explicó sin interés.

- Se te ve la ilusión -se burló él feliz.

- ¡No me estreses! Estamos bien y ya. No etiquetemos todo tanto -ordenó Kurt agobiado- Me voy, que se está haciendo tarde.

Estaba bien con Nick. Le gustaba mucho. Era sexy y divertido. Suficientemente bueno para tomárselo como algo más que un estorbo, pero tampoco hacía falta dramatizar. No es que estuviese pensando en tener hijos y una vida en común. No se imaginaba con una familia. Desde pequeño había soñado en vivir solo o en un apartamento con su mejor amigo ¡El típico soltero! Ahora sabía que Blaine y él nunca se irían a vivir juntos porque Blaine si era de los que se casaban. Él andaba con cualquier pantalón que se le cruzara, pero Kurt sabía que en el fondo lo que él buscaba era al verdadero amor. Estaba convencido de que había un ser hecho para pasar el resto de su vida con él, mientras que Kurt estaba convencido de que no había hombre sobre el planeta que lo soportara y al que soportara. Excepto Blaine, claro.

Blaine recreó lo sucedido una y otra vez en su mente después de que Kurt se fuese ¡Aún seguía excitado! No lo había visto como a su amigo. Estaba seguro de ni siquiera haberlo reconocido, cegado por el deseo. No sabía qué le había pasado, pero le había gustado la firmeza de sus muslos, la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de su cuello, abrasador, y... ¡su pene! Lo había notado contra el suyo y casi gritó de la misma excitación. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de no tocarlo. Si Kurt no se hubiese despertado...

Se maldijo por sus pensamientos, se levantó de la cama de un salto y golpeó todo lo que se encontró en el cuarto. Agotado se sentó sobre la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Tenía que admitirlo: ¡Lo deseaba! A su mejor amigo, su confidente, su compañero de travesuras... Lo deseaba más de lo que era capaz de admitir.

Abrumado por el sentimiento de desolación que le oprimía el pecho se tendió en la cama y deseó poder llorar. No quería perderlo por un descontrol de hormonas. No volvería a acercársele de nuevo de esa manera. Ahora que sabía lo débil que podía llegar a ser, no iba a permitir que todo se estropeara. Mantendría al margen sus deseos y los volcaría con cualquier otro. Aunque no pudiese imaginarse con nadie más en esos momentos.

* * *

**_Espero sus reviews :D_**

**_._**

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya dentro de la habitación el chico comenzó a desvestirlo y Blaine estuvo a punto de pararlo porque no había conseguido excitarlo como necesitaba. Pero entonces el muchacho cogió las manos de él y las colocó en su cintura. Con ese roce Blaine recordó automáticamente el contacto con la seda que rodeaba el suave cuerpo de Kurt y se excitó en el momento. _


	18. Capítulo 18

_AlexaColfer: Lo sieeento, no en el 18 :( en el 20 :X_

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

El sábado por la noche Blaine había hecho todo lo imaginable para no pensar en Kurt. Pero acababa siempre recordando la suavidad de su piel como si lo estuviese tocando en ese mismo instante. Y terminaba frustrado imaginándoselo con Nick. Él podía tocarlo y no era lascivo. Él podía besarlo y no era inmoral. Él podía... que ni se le ocurriese hacer nada más porque lo mataría en ese instante, pensó Blaine.

"Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre Kurt", le dijo una estúpida vocecita que se había alojado en su cerebro después de la pasada noche.

Tenía todos los derechos porque él lo... no fue capaz de seguir con el pensamiento. Lo quería mucho, siempre lo había querido y siempre lo querría. Pero no lo amaba. No en el sentido pasional. Bueno sí lo deseaba, pero ¡se le pasaría! Y después ¿qué? ¿Destrozar una relación tan perfecta solo para un polvo rápido? ¡No! Le dolía el corazón solo pensar en perderlo. Además, si él se atreviera a intentar algo con Kurt era bastante probable que el castaño le diese una paliza por solo acercársele con esa intención.

Sonrió sin diversión. Kurt era ese chico que hay en todos los grupos al que acuden los más débiles para que lo protejan. No es que fuese muy fuerte físicamente, pero tenía coraje. Le daba igual el tamaño de su adversario, si se metían con uno de los suyos, él atacaría. No pudo evitar acordarse del día en el que un grupo de cinco chicos lo habían acorralado y le estaban pegando cuando Kurt llegó y comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos en todas direcciones. Había acabado con el labio roto y cientos de moratones, pero ellos no habían acabado mucho mejor. Era bueno para la salud de cualquiera no enfadarlo. Puede que ya no utilizara los mismos métodos, pero seguía siendo el mismo fiero.

- Blaine ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? -preguntó Sebastián enojado.

- ¡Tengo que irme! -exclamó Blaine, ignorando el tono de él.

- ¿Ahora? -dijo perplejo, señalando a la cama deshecha y a él mismo desnudo.

- Sí, ahora -afirmó él vistiéndose apresuradamente.

- ¡Blaine no te puedes ir otra vez así! -protestó rabioso- Si ni siquiera habíamos empezado -gritó Sebastián al verlo salir por la puerta.

- ¡Ni empezará nunca más! -informó como un estruendo haciendo que Sebastián cayese sentado en la cama.

Sebastián supo que nunca volvería a buscarlo, aunque no supiese por qué. Desde que lo había buscado esa noche, no había sido el chico encantador que derrite los corazones a su paso, sino bruto y arrogante.

- ¿Hay alguien en tu depa? Necesito despejarme un poco -le había dicho con el ceño fruncido.

Sebastián había ignorado el tono porque iba a conseguir lo que quería: que todos los vieran irse juntos. Pero sabía que Blaine no quería nada de él, salvo sexo. Blaine era consciente de que vivía solo por lo que la pregunta le había parecido absurda. Pero fue la confirmación de lo que él quería, a lo que iba, para lo único que lo deseaba. Pero esa noche él no lo besaba como siempre. Apretaba los labios contra él, eso no era besar. Y no había notado ningún signo de excitación, ¡Ninguno! Incluso cuando se desnudó, su erección era inexistente ¿Se habría ido por eso? ¿Tendría algún problema? pensó Sebastián. No era su problema. Era un cretino y le pagaría lo que le había hecho.

Blaine ardía de rabia. No podía acostarse con Kurt, pero tampoco con otro ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Entró en el primer bar que encontró y se sentó a beber. Tras varios tragos un moreno espectacular se sentó junto a él. Fue educado, pero directo. En menos de una hora estaban besándose en la entrada del departamento de él mientras este buscaba las llaves para entrar. Blaine rezaba para que su amigo no volviese a jugarle una mala pasada.

Ya dentro de la habitación el chico comenzó a desvestirlo y él estuvo a punto de pararlo porque no había conseguido excitarlo como necesitaba. Pero entonces el muchacho cogió las manos de él y las colocó en su cintura. Con ese rocé Blaine recordó automáticamente el contacto con la seda que rodeaba el suave cuerpo de Kurt y se excitó en el momento. Sin mirar a la cara del chico, lo desnudó de inmediato y acabó con su tarea aún más rápido.

Tras la conclusión del acto se separó de él con la misma fuerza con la que lo había embestido y al verlo salió de la cama como un rayo.

- Tengo que irme -dijo Blaine sin más mientras se vestía.

Parecía que eso lo había hecho demasiadas veces esa noche, pensó. Había poseído a ese desconocido pensando en Kurt. Se sentía miserable. Y lo peor es que no se sentía culpable por el pobre chico, sino por su amigo. Su Kurt no se merecía eso, se dijo furioso. Él tenía que dejar de involucrarlo en esos asuntos. Tenía que hablar con él. Era un chico muy inteligente si le contaba más o menos lo que le pasaba seguro encontraban una solución.

Salió de aquella casa entre protestas e insultos. Esa noche estaba consiguiendo que todos los hombres a su alrededor lo odiaran. No estaba acostumbrado. Lo normal era dejarlos igual de abandonados, pero felices e impacientes por un nuevo encuentro. Pero no tenía tiempo de ser encantador.

Fue a casa de Kurt. A la hora que era, suponía poder encontrarlo. Pero no fue así. Su madre le había abierto furiosa por las horas en las que iba a visitarlo. Aunque no tenía pensado llamar a la puerta, lo hizo. Había subido hasta su cuarto por una escalera que tenían escondida, y Kurt no estaba. Se preocupó y no dudó en preguntar a sus padres. No se creía que a esas horas aún estuviese cuidando a niños.

- ¿Cuidando niños? -le había dicho la madre de Kurt- ¿Qué niños? Kurt estará en el bar ese donde trabaja -le había confesado antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Blaine sabía que era estúpido preguntar cuál porque seguramente ni lo sabría. Estaba cada vez más furioso ¡Trabajaba en un bar! Su mejor amigo trabajaba en la noche y no le había dicho nada. No podía imaginarse en qué clase de sitio estaría Kurt trabajando y haciendo qué. Camarero, seguramente. Puede que fuese el que recoge mesas y sirve cafés en una de esas cafeterías para trabajadores. No paraba de mentirle ¿Qué más le ocultaba? ¿Cómo era posible que desconociera tanto a la persona a la que pensaba que conocía mejor que a sí mismo?

Estaba furioso y tan frustrado que ni siquiera veía por donde iba. Acabó parado frente a un bullicio de gente que intentaba entrar en un local. Miró donde se encontraba "El Ritual". Ese sitio parecía que se burlaba de él. Cuantas más veces intentaba entrar en él más cosas malas le pasaban. Parecía que todo se comunicaba. Y pensó desesperado que si entraba en él a lo mejor su suerte cambiaba. O al menos, vería a algún chico de los que Nick había descrito como los más sensuales del país. Puede que alguno lo hiciese excitarse por sí mismo y no fuese necesario recurrir a pensar en Kurt.

Blaine se acercó a la puerta y observó que como siempre para entrar tenías que estar en la lista. Pero lo sorprendió que los que salían iban disfrazados. En ese momento un borracho con una máscara oscura tropezó con él y cayó al suelo. Blaine le quitó la máscara para verle la cara y que respirara mejor, pero el tipo lo apartó de su camino y se fue hacia su coche.

En ese estado ni saldría del aparcamiento, pensó Blaine. Entonces miró su mano en la que aún llevaba la máscara del borracho y después al local.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó la máscara y se dirigió al local. El portero, al que reconoció al instante como el gorila que abrazaba a Kurt hacía poco más de una semana, no reparó en él, pensando que era el mismo que se había marchado. Blaine sonrió feliz al traspasar las cortinas que lo separaba del exterior. Se quedó inmóvil, boquiabierto observando el lugar. No se parecía en nada a la clase de lugares que frecuentaba, atestados de gente y chicos semidesnudos bailando sin ninguna gracia pero dejando ver más de lo que era moral y decoroso. En ese lugar cada quien parecía tener reservado una porción, no se mezclaban ni empujaban, sin embargo, parecía que todos se conocían. Y seguramente sería así, pensó Blaine absorbiendo cada detalle de la atmósfera. Había bailarines, pero sobre pequeños escenarios alrededor del local. No era tanto una exhibición como un entretenimiento. Los chicos parecían verdaderos artistas que bailaban coordinadamente y con exquisitos movimientos. La ropa es lo que más le llamó la atención, iban disfrazados, pero no llevaban las típicas lycras que no dejan a la imaginación, sino que cada uno representaba un papel.

Blaine estaba fascinado con la decoración, el ambiente y... ¡Lo vio! ¡Era él! Lo reconoció al instante aunque también fuese disfrazado. Estaba de espaldas a él, cubierto por varias capas de brillantina plateada y blanca, y una máscara con pequeñas plumas blancas y negras. Y por si le cabía alguna duda de quién era, estaba hablando con Nick ¡Era él!

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- ¿Ah, no? ¿Es que crees que no lo he reconocido al instante de verlo? -gritó Blaine señalando a Kurt._


	19. Capítulo 19

_AlexaColfer: Mañana ;)_

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Kurt había tenido la semana más dura de toda su vida. Pero por suerte ya había terminado. Entre el nuevo trabajo, la mudanza y la fiesta que había decidido dar para reconquistar a sus antiguos clientes, estaba agotado. El único bálsamo fue Blaine la noche anterior. Se había reído tanto que aún le dolían las costillas. Hombres, hombres son, se dijo risueño. Hasta en sueño no dejaban de hacer cochinadas.

Jeff le tuvo que ayudar a organizar la fiesta ya que él no podía solo, debido al nuevo trabajo. Todo estaba listo y salía a la perfección. Nick no se alejaba de él porque decía que estaba demasiado guapo para alejarse más de un metro. Aunque a Kurt le parecía que no se alejaba más de un centímetro. Y no sabía por qué eso le preocupaba si un día antes era lo que más quería.

La mañana antes había comentado a Jeff la frustración que sentía por no haber intimado aún con Nick debido al exceso de trabajo de ambos.

- Solo llevan una semana ¡No te impacientes! -le había aconsejado su amigo.

Pero esa noche no solo no se impacientaba, sino que no tenía el menor interés de que pasara nada. Y no sabía por qué. Estaba guapísimo y tan encantador como siempre. No era Nick. Había algo que fallaba en él ¿Qué más daba? No le apetecía y punto, ya pasaría cuando tuviese que pasar.

Kurt charlaba con su novio mientras vigilaba la fiesta. Recorrió con la mirada a cada una de las máscaras que estaban allí, hasta parar en una solitaria. Un hombre mirándolo fijamente. Pero no era eso lo que le extrañó. No había comprado una sola máscara repetida y recordaba perfectamente a quien le había dado esa en concreto. Y ni el tipo tenía su porte, ni estaba tirado en el suelo borracho como hacía un minuto, ni llevaba la misma ropa.

- Se ha colado un tipo -afirmó Kurt señalándole a Nick a quien se refería.

- Llama a alguien de seguridad mientras yo intento razonar con él para que no arme ningún escándalo -le sugirió Nick mientras caminaba hacía Blaine.

Blaine ni se inmutó cuando lo vio señalándolo ¿Lo había reconocido con la máscara? ¡Le daba igual! En cuanto Nick le acarició suavemente los brazos antes de caminar hacia él, todo eso se le olvidó. Dónde estaba o con quién no importaba. Lo único que quería era moler a golpes a ese imbécil.

Nick llegó ante Blaine con expresión dura, pero no lo amenazó, se limitó a ser lo más cortés que fue posible.

- Creo que no ha sido invitado a esta fiesta -advirtió Nick sereno.

- ¿Usted la organiza? -se escuchó distorsionado tras la máscara.

- No, yo soy un invitado más. Pero me han pedido que le muestre donde se encuentra la puerta -informó más seco.

- ¿Su novio? -preguntó Blaine furioso.

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! -espetó Nick perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿En serio? -dijo Blaine quitándose la máscara.

Nick no dijo una palabra e instintivamente buscó con la mirada a Kurt que observaba la escena y se había llevado las manos a la boca horrorizado.

- ¿Encima te atreves a mirarlo? -gritó Blaine furioso.

No se escuchó una palabra más. Solo un gemido de dolor, que emitió Nick cuando Blaine lo golpeó. Kurt sin pensarlo se acercó para separarlos. Pero Blaine no dejaba de golpearlo y acusarlo.

- ¡Cerdo miserable! No sabes valorar lo que tienes -gruñó Blaine rabioso.

Kurt no entendía nada. Lo lógico era que estuviese enfadado con él, no con su novio ¿Y por qué le decía esas cosas? La gente se amontonaba y tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡Ya! -grito Kurt y todos se pararon para mirarlo.

Hizo un gesto a David para que continuara el paso que había cesado al escucharlo, para que se acercara y sujetara a Blaine antes de que tuviese otro ataque violento. Se acercó a Nick al que le sangraba levemente el labio y lo ayudó a levantarse. Cuando vio que David se llevaba a la fuerza a Blaine se lo impidió.

- ¡No! ¡Tráelo! -ordenó Kurt tajante mientras se metía en la oficina agarrando a Nick.

Al llegar, David tiró de un empujón a Blaine contra el sofá y se colocó frente a él cómo un muro. Pero Kurt le hizo un gesto para que se fuera y obedeció con recelo. En ese momento entró Jeff con una bolsa con hielo para Nick y este lo aceptó de buena gana.

- Gracias, precioso -le dijo muy sonriente.

Kurt debería haberse puesto celoso de ese brillo que apareció en los ojos de Nick, pero no fue así. Supo que tendría que hablar de muchas cosas. Pero eso sería después. Ahora su prioridad era Blaine. Lo miró, pero él no hacía ni decía nada más que frotarse las manos. Vio que tenía los nudillos rojos. Seguramente se hizo daño de tantos golpes.

Kurt cogió algunos hielos de la bolsa que Nick apretaba contra su mejilla y se acercó a Blaine para dárselos, pero él no los aceptó, solo se recostó sobre él sofá y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Me das hielo para curarme las heridas que me he hecho al partirle la cara a tu novio? -se burló Blaine aunque estaba asombrado por el detalle.

Aunque nervioso e inseguro volvió a extenderle los hielos y él los aceptó. Hubo un incómodo silencio porque nadie sabía qué decir. Nick estaba enfadado por lo que le había hecho, pero pensaba que era algo que ellos tenían que solucionar. Además, Jeff le estaba revisando las heridas y el contacto no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Jeff estaba tan ocupado con los desperfectos provocados en el rostro de Nick que ni se había enterado de qué pasaba. Y Kurt tenía tantas explicaciones que dar que no sabía por dónde empezar. Pero fue Blaine el que dijo la primera palabra. Para sorpresa de Kurt no fue a él, sino que de nuevo la pagó con Nick.

- ¿Otro? -preguntó furioso- Y tú -mirando a Jeff- ¿no te da vergüenza hacerte llamar amigo de Kurt y ser testigo de lo que este cerdo le está haciendo?

Jeff estaba confundido y perplejo. Miró a Kurt y vio los mismos indicios, volvió al rostro de Nick que estaba atónito y furioso. Y decidió que mejor no contestaba a la acusación… pero Nick no fue tan generoso.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -preguntó tirando la bolsa de hielo semi derretido a una papelera- Yo no le he hecho nada a Kurt -afirmó acercándose a este, colocándose frente a él.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Es que crees que no lo he reconocido al instante de verlo? -gritó Blaine señalando a Kurt.

Kurt pasó de la confusión inicial al horror de la confirmación. Debería ser él el que discutiera con Blaine, pero era incapaz de articular palabra. Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba enloquecido. Pero no le quedaba muy claro que fuera por él. Y ¿por qué acusaba a Nick de hacerle daño o algún mal a él?

- Sé perfectamente quién es -continuó Blaine saltando del sofá para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que yo le haga daño? -protestó Nick perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Es el chico de la fiesta de la semana pasada! -exclamó Blaine enfadado dejando a todos confusos- Él te acompañó hasta la puerta cuando hablamos, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Solo vi su espalda, pero es indiscutible que es él.

Kurt no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien ¿No lo había reconocido? Bueno sí, pero no sabía que era él exactamente. No sabía cómo era posible eso. Entonces se miró los brazos y recordó que la pintura corporal que llevaba le cubría lo suficiente para que no se viesen sus rasgos faciales y el antifaz cubría sus ojos. Miró a Nick que se había quedado helado y no sabía que decir. Kurt podía planear una coartada en un segundo, pero si hablaba más podía descubrirlo. Allí no había música que pudiese distorsionar su voz. Lo reconocería aunque solo dijese una sílaba.

Jeff vio la cara de impotencia de Kurt y supo que tenía que hacer algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué habría hecho Kurt en su caso? Inventar una excusa perfecta, seguro. Pero él no era capaz de eso ¿Qué podía hacer? Y entonces recordó un consejo de su amigo "Para que una descabellada situación parezca lógica solo tienes que tratarla con normalidad". Esa había sido la respuesta que le había dado cuando le había preguntado cómo conseguía librarse de todos los líos en los que se metía, cuando dos hombres con los que había quedado a la vez se presentaron y marcharon juntos y felices de que él les diera una explicación. No había entendido la frase cuando se lo había dicho, pero ahora sabía a lo que se refería. Y supo qué sería lo que Kurt haría. O eso esperaba.

- Blaine deja de hacer el tonto -ordenó Jeff colocándose entre Nick y Kurt para mirar de frente a Blaine- Nick es el novio de Kurt ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que tú hayas reconocido al relaciones públicas del local? -preguntó Jeff convenciéndose de que no había dicho ninguna mentira, exactamente.

- Ellos estaban juntos esa noche. La misma en la que empezó con Kurt ¿Estuviste con los dos? ¡Cerdo! -le acusó Blaine levantándolo del suelo por la camisa.

- Déjalo bruto -replicó Jeff al ver que Kurt no podía hablar- Él es el encargado de que todo saliera bien, por eso estuvo con él cuando fueron a ver si había algún problema en la puerta -lo excusó convencido de que eso era cierto.

- ¿Y hoy? ¿Qué excusa tiene para estar con él mientras Kurt, Dios sabe dónde está? -bufó Blaine desesperado.

- Estábamos comentando la fiesta -mintió Nick- Y si no estoy con Kurt es porque él está trabajando.

- La madre me ha dicho que no cuida ningún niño, que trabaja en un bar -espetó enojado Blaine. Se escuchó una leve maldición de labios de Kurt, pero nadie se giró para mirarlo.

- ¡No trabaja en ningún bar! -protestó Jeff sin saber qué inventar.

- Quiere decir que esto no es un bar exactamente, y es aquí donde trabaja -confesó Nick bajo la mirada fulminante de ambos hombres- Estuvo ayudando hasta hace poco con los preparativos, como en la fiesta de la semana pasada. Lo llevé a casa justo antes de que tú llegaras -inventó ingenioso.

- ¡Que casualidad! -se burló Blaine irritado.

- Puedes preguntarle a él si quieres mañana -contestó Nick sereno.

- Por supuesto que lo haré. Y no voy a entrar en lo que haces tú todavía aquí si él ya se fue, porque será Kurt quien te pedirá cuentas. Ahora váyanse -ordenó Blaine seco- quiero hablar a solas con el "relaciones públicas" -dijo con tono despreciativo.

- Tú no eres quién para mandarnos hacer nada -replicó Jeff, pero no siguió hablando al notar la mano de Kurt sobre su hombro.

Blaine vio como tanto Nick como Jeff se marchaban a regañadientes al hacer un simple gesto con la cabeza, ese bello desconocido ¡Maldita sea! Al fin lo tenía cara a cara ¡y no podía verle el rostro! Pero eso no era importante. No quería quedarse a solas con él para seducirlo, se dijo Blaine, quería que le dijera la verdad. Él no había hablado en ningún momento seguramente porque no sería capaz de mentir. Así que sería muy fácil coaccionarlo para que dijera toda la verdad.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Lo besó!_


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Kurt recapacitaba las posibilidades que tenía de salir airoso de esa situación. Eran muy pocas. Pero tenía la ventaja de ser un hombre semidesnudo, que eso siempre ayuda. Y más si el que tiene delante es un picaflor como Blaine. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza seducir a su amigo, pero en ese caso se le ocurrió de inmediato. Era la única opción, se juró a sí mismo. No podía hablar así que ¿qué más podía hacer? Pero si era sincero, tenía que admitir que le divertía la situación. Sin duda, era un morboso, pensó risueño Kurt. Debería estar histérico por la posibilidad de que lo pillaran y en vez de eso, estaba emocionado por las posibilidades de divertirse de lo lindo, con el engaño.

Pero su amigo no estaba tan feliz. Blaine irradiaba rabia por cada poro de su piel. Deseaba tanto a su mejor amigo que había llegado a hacer y convertirse en lo peor esa misma noche. Y el imbécil de Nick que lo tenía para él no sabía aprovecharlo. Ese desconocido frente a él sería probablemente su amante o algo parecido. Y no solo no lo despreciaba, sino que lo deseaba. Como esa misma noche había descubierto, ¡era un pervertido! Primero fantaseaba con su mejor amigo para poder excitarse para acostarse con otro y ahora deseaba al probable amante del novio de este. Toda la noche buscando a alguien que le quitara de la cabeza el deseo por Kurt y ¿tenía que ser ese? ¡Era lo peor! se reclamó Blaine furioso consigo mismo.

Kurt caminó hacía el escritorio, se sentó en la mesa, cruzó las piernas con gesto sensual y ladeó levemente la cabeza para indicar que lo observaba de arriba a abajo.

Blaine se puso nervioso. Ese chico tenía el descaro de analizarlo como si fuese un trozo de carne en venta. Era posible que eso fuera lo que hacían todos, pero nunca había visto a uno tan cómodo con ese papel. Parecía manejar la situación sin ni siquiera haber hablado. Pero él se negó a olvidar para qué estaba allí. Le preguntaría todo lo necesario para descubrir a Nick frente a Kurt y que así lo dejara. Pero no lo hacía para que Kurt estuviera soltero de nuevo, sino por su propio bien.

Con cada ojeada al exuberante hombre frente a él se le olvidaba aún más el hecho de que su amigo le provocara algo más que cariño. Nada empezaba a importar, y no porque perdiese valor, sino porque su sangre comenzó a acumularse en su entrepierna y no le llegaba la suficiente al cerebro para razonar ¡Tenía unos ojos preciosos! Eran violeta, estaba claro que eran lentillas. Pero eran enormes e impactantes ¡Que pena que tuviese ese antifaz!, pensó Blaine excitado.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar de ella todos los pensamientos lascivos que no dejaban de formarse. Kurt lo miró y supo que los instintos de él lo controlaban. Kurt rió divertido ante la expresión sombría de él y Blaine consiguió decir algo para salir al paso.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó seco. Pero Kurt no respondió, solo sonrió, se levantó y caminó muy sensual hacía él, pasándolo de largo para ir hacía el sofá. Blaine contuvo la respiración al notar que ese hombre misterioso le rozaba el brazo con el suyo al pasar junto a él. Se dijo que tenía que calmarse, ir al grano y largarse muy rápido de allí- ¿De qué conoces a Nick? -continuó el interrogatorio al no obtener respuesta- Es el novio de mi mejor amigo ¿sabes? Y no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras él lo engaña con cuanto fulano se le cruza.

Kurt levantó la mirada y lo fulminó. Lo había llamado fulano y nunca nadie saldría airoso de tal acción. Ni siquiera él. Le daba igual que no supiera qué estaba pasando o que en realidad él no era el otro, sino el novio. Pero pensar que pudiera calificar a su "otra vida" de tal modo ¡lo enfureció! Se levantó de un salto, frunciendo el ceño caminó muy despacio, erguido, orgulloso y decidido hacia el imbécil que había osado insultarlo.

Blaine estaba maravillado observándolo. Pensó que nunca en toda su vida había estado más excitado. Era puro fuego. Sabía que estaba enfadado, pero le dio igual. No pudo evitarlo ¡Lo besó!

Agarró la nuca de él para que no se pudiera escapar. Lo rodeó por la estrecha cintura, atrayéndolo contra él, sin dejar espacio a nada más que la unión de sus cuerpos. El primer contacto de los labios fue duro y desesperado. Blaine estaba cegado por el deseo y solo quería calmarlo. Pero en cuanto se separó lo suficiente para probar sus carnosos labios fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que saborearlos. Suave y delicadamente su lengua comenzó a grabar un mapa de la boca de él. Cada rincón fue explorado. Cada segundo era más difícil separarse, así que no lo hizo. Lo apretó más contra él y comenzó a acariciar sus labios con los de él. Haciendo que el contacto de la sensible piel los estremeciera a ambos.

Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba besando a Blaine. O Blaine a él. Pero no era excusa el estar petrificado, porque su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar a cada toque. Se le había acelerado el corazón y las piernas le fallaban ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba claro el motivo de su excitación, pero ¿las náuseas y el mareo? Porque el remolino en su estómago eran náuseas ¡Tenían que serlo! se ordenó Kurt asustado. Tenía que parar esa situación. Estaba acostumbrado al deseo, estaba familiarizado con él y eso no era simple deseo.

Kurt apartó a Blaine de un empujón que lo hizo tambalearse. Blaine estaba aturdido aún por el beso y no era capaz de reaccionar. Kurt no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

¡Nada! Ahora menos que nunca podía hablar, pensó Kurt afligido.

Pero Blaine necesitaba escuchar su voz. Saber que era real. Sabía que era la fantasía de una noche y no le importaba. No pensaba en otra cosa que el allí y ahora. Lo tenía frente a él y le provocaba sensaciones que nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad. Una pasión desbordante. Pero era lógico, se dijo Blaine con pesar, un chico como ese provocaba ese efecto sobre todos los hombres de su alrededor. Era un dios que solo se le aparecía en sueños. Se rompería el encanto si hablara y se diese cuenta que era uno más del montón. Era sexualmente arrebatador, pero eso no quería decir que de personalidad fuera igual. No todos los hombres eran tan únicos e inteligentes como Kurt.

¡Mierda! se reprochó Blaine saliendo de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Después del beso más increíble de toda su vida, aún seguía pensando en Kurt ¿Cómo era posible? Pero ya no era por deseo. Estaba claro que deseaba más a ese chico que a su amigo. No le cabía ninguna duda. Aún así deseó que fuera Kurt ¿por qué? Recapacitó mientras caminaba hacía la salida del local y dedujo que era normal. Su amigo era todo lo que quería para el que fuera a compartir su vida, solo que le faltaba algo. Y ese algo era pasión y sensualidad, que a ese desconocido le sobraba. Juntos harían al hombre perfecto para él, pensó Blaine más relajado.

Mientras tanto Kurt estaba al borde del colapso. Agradecía la huida de Blaine, pero ahora le tocaba lidiar con todo lo que le había hecho sentir. Sabía que tendría que besar bien, pero nunca pensó que fuera capaz de hacer que el mundo dejara de girar para después acelerar su velocidad hasta hacerlo desfallecer. Blaine lo había hecho porque era su naturaleza de conquistador. Si hubiera sabido que era él no lo habría hecho. Pero Kurt sí sabía que era Blaine. Y lo había disfrutado. Mucho más que eso, jamás había experimentado un éxtasis parecido. Y no pudo evitar pensar cómo sería hacer mucho más que un simple beso.

Kurt se estremeció. Estaba pensando en Blaine de una forma no muy correcta. Él no se caracterizaba por seguir las normas, pero Blaine era sagrado para él. Nunca se habría planteado manipularlo con el fin del mero entretenimiento.

¡Y no lo había sido! Pocos hombres lo habían hecho excitarse lo suficiente para saber lo que era el deseo desesperado por un hombre. Y eso no era deseo ¡Era mucho más! No podía desear a alguien que conocía tan bien, se dijo Kurt. El deseo es misterio y sensualidad, y él conocía cada vicio y malas costumbres, no era simple deseo. Su cuerpo le gritaba que era... ¡Pero no! Se había dejado llevar por la situación y había olvidado de quien se trataba. Lo quería ¡claro, que lo quería! Era su Blaine, pero no para una relación de ese tipo. Se relajó con la idea de que nada se estropearía entre ellos. Había sido un pequeño desliz que no volvería a ocurrir. Tenía a su amigo para cuando lo necesitara, siempre a su lado. No lo perdería por haber cometido el estúpido error de acercarse más de lo debido a él.

Ambos comenzaban a creerse sus propias mentiras. Pensando que su amistad no se marchitaría simplemente por caer en la tentación de pensar cómo sería ser algo más que amigos.

Blaine caminó por las oscuras calles pensando que esa horrible noche estaba a punto de terminar y que cuando llegara la mañana, con la luz llegaría Kurt y todo se vería más claro. Él era su oráculo y tendría las respuestas a lo que le sucedía.

Kurt miraba por la ventana de la oficina deseando que cuando lo viera al día siguiente nada en su interior hubiera cambiado. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia él seguían siendo los mismos. Pero ahora empezaba a pensar si los había malinterpretado todos esos años.

La luz del día le aclararían las ideas y aún tenía que trabajar, se dijo caminando hacia la puerta.


	21. Capítulo 21

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Blaine estaba aún en la cama aunque era mediodía, rezando para que cuando abriera los ojos Kurt estuviera allí. Lo había escuchado entrar en la habitación como casi todos los domingos de su vida. Lo normal era que se tirara sobre él para despertarlo y fastidiarlo hasta que él a regañadientes se levantaba. Pero no lo hizo.

Blaine esperaba impaciente el contacto, pero no llegaba. Temió que no fuese él. Pero al sentir un pequeño movimiento del colchón supo que se había sentado junto a él, y reconoció su fragancia al instante. Deseaba que él lo despertara como hacía siempre ¿Por qué no lo hacía? se preguntó Blaine asustado.

Entonces entendió que algo le pasaba. Se incorporó sin ningún esfuerzo por disimular que estaba despierto y lo miró. Kurt estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, con el pelo alborotado y la cabeza agachada. Blaine tragó saliva con dificultad, se parecía demasiado a muchos de los sueños que había tenido esa misma noche. Sus mechas castañas eran perfectas y brillantes, hacían que deseara hundir sus manos en ellas y perderse.

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y gateó suavemente hacia su amigo, que le daba la espalda. Se asomó entre las cortinas de su pelo, esbozando una sonrisa. Pero palideció al instante al ver que Kurt tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente de llorar.

Blaine alarmado, angustiado y preocupado, se tiró de la cama, cayendo de rodillas frente a él. Se colocó entre las piernas de Kurt y acunó con suavidad su rostro, desdibujando con la caricia de sus pulgares el rastro seco de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tus padres? -preguntó Blaine ansioso- ¿Te pasa algo a ti? -recorrió con manos nerviosas sus brazos y rostro, para cerciorarse que estaba bien- ¡Respóndeme por Dios! -ordenó impaciente.

Kurt no pudo hablar. Un nudo en la garganta ahogaba cualquier intento. Solo pudo negar con calma. Fijó de nuevo la mirada en el suelo para evitar echarse a llorar de nuevo. Kurt no acostumbraba a llorar por nada. No sabía por qué no había dejado de hacerlo esa noche. Sí, sí lo sabía ¡Lo había perdido! se recordó Kurt mientras se ahogaba en un sollozo.

Blaine no soportaba verlo así. Se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó muy fuerte, transmitiéndole todo su amor. Y cuanto más cariño le mostraba más gemía y lloraba Kurt. No entendía que le pasaba y se lo hizo saber.

- Kurt, por favor -dijo Blaine retirándole el pelo de la frente- dime qué te pasa -suplicó temeroso.

- ¡Nada! -consiguió decir Kurt mientras se separaba de él- Es solo que tengo un día tonto -bromeó con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Puedes confiar en mí. Y si no lo haces... -suspiró dolido- puedes llamar a Jeff para que te consuele. Pero no quiero verte así -le aseguró acariciándole la mejilla.

Tan tierno, pensó Kurt. Lo iba a echar tanto de menos. No solo se preocupaba por él, sino que haría cualquier cosa por verlo bien. Incluso, dejarían que ocuparan su puesto si eso lo ayudaba. Kurt no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura, besó la palma de la mano que le acariciaba el rostro y suspiró frustrado. No quería que eso acabara. Tenían la relación perfecta. No deseaba que acabara por nada del mundo.

- Es... solo que... -intentó decir Kurt para reconfortarlo- ¡Nick y yo hemos terminado! -exclamó rápidamente al recordarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Cerdo! ¿Qué te ha hecho? -preguntó Blaine furioso- Si te ha hecho daño ¡lo mato! -afirmó levantándose con brusquedad.

- ¡Claro que no! Hemos terminado bien -explicó Kurt, tirando de él para que se sentara de nuevo- Estábamos mejor como amigos, y así lo hemos decidido.

- ¿Él te ha dejado? -interrogó aún incrédulo.

- No, fui yo el que lo dejó a él anoche -informó Kurt triste al recordarlo- ¿Me abrazas muy fuerte? -pidió haciendo pucheros.

Blaine no se podía resistir a esa carita. Nunca lo había hecho. Olvidó su enfado y lo cogió en brazos, sentándolo sobre sus piernas y apretándolo contra su pecho. Su Kurt estaba mal y no sabía por qué. Pero no dejaría que sufriera. Lo tendría ahí, muy cerquita de él, para protegerlo de todo y de todos.

Kurt se sentía seguro y feliz. Estaba justo donde quería estar. En los brazos de Blaine. Y ese mismo hecho lo hizo sobrecogerse de nuevo.

La noche anterior cuando acabó de trabajar e iba de camino a su casa caminando al lado de Nick, le comentó a este lo que opinaba de su relación.

- ¿Quieres terminar? -le había dicho Nick- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado en la oficina? -le había preguntado suspicaz.

Había sido sincero y le había contado todo lo sucedido. Él aunque herido en su amor propio, le había agradecido la sinceridad. Y al igual que Kurt le dio su opinión.

- Era de esperar -le había dicho Nick con serenidad- Tarde o temprano acabarían dándose cuenta -había afirmado con rotundidad- ¡Son mucho más que amigos! Solo hay que verlos para saber lo mucho que se necesitan.

En cualquier otro momento Kurt habría protestado y dicho que esa necesidad la tenía por todos sus seres queridos y no lo hacía más especial que cualquier otro. Pero esa noche no. Sabía que lo que decía era la verdad. Necesitaba a Blaine más de lo justificable. Había creado una doble vida para no alejarlo de él. Permitía y se reía de todas sus conquistas porque sabía que ninguno era una amenaza. Pero tenía que reconocer que se consideraba especial para él.

Pero esa noche no lo fue. Lo besó como habría besado a miles. Lo hizo estremecerse y lo abandonó como a los demás. No fue especial. Y se suponía que ni siquiera había sido él. Lo que era aún peor. Blaine jamás lo vería como otra cosa que un amigo. Kurt se había encargado de que así fuera. Pero era consciente de que en breve todo cambiaría. En cuanto acabara la universidad en pocos meses las niñerías de la doble vida tendrían que acabar. Y Blaine se enteraría de todo. Así lo había decidido Kurt, justo en el momento en el que Nick lo había destrozado con la frase que no podía sacar de su mente.

- Tienes una cuenta pendiente. Hasta que no cubran la curiosidad que tienen el uno por el otro será imposible que sean simples amigos -le había dicho Nick como despedida.

Sabía que Nick sería un buen amigo, ya que la confianza que había creado como pareja sería una buena base. Era posible que tuviera razón y que la incomodidad que veía últimamente en la cara de Blaine fuera eso, "curiosidad". Así que puede que al saber cómo era Kurt en realidad no quisiera volver a saber nada de él.

Con el pensamiento de perderlo para siempre, el recuerdo del beso robado y la sensación de que todo iba a cambiar entre ellos había llorado sin cesar durante las pocas horas en las que se permitió descansar.

- Blaine -lo llamó Kurt volviendo a la realidad- si algún día yo hiciera algo que te enojara o que tú no... ¡Ahm! Quiero decir, que si nos peleáramos por algo, nosotros... -no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. La simple idea de que él no lo perdonara o de que dejaran de ser amigos era demasiado dura como para decirlo en voz alta.

- Siempre me tendrás a tu lado -contestó Blaine leyéndole la mente.

Blaine no sabía qué le ocurría a Kurt. Pero sabía que no estaba bien. Estaba nervioso y triste. Temblaba entre sus brazos y se aferraba a él como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le sucedía, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse del mismo temor ¿Había pasado algo que los pudiera separar? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que últimamente lo miraba de otra manera?

Blaine lo buscó con la mirada asustado de sus pensamientos y lo vio somnolienta, con los ojos cerrados, aferrado a su pecho. No podía perderlo por una insensatez. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él y no lo iba a dejar marchar por una tontería. Podía controlar sus impulsos sexuales, se dijo Blaine. Al fin y al cabo la noche antes había pasado el momento más erótico de toda su vida y Kurt no podía compararse con aquel desconocido. Aunque ese sexy chico jamás sería igual de especial que Kurt.

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kurt notó que le faltaba el aire y no porque tuviera un peso pesado sobre él, sino porque sus pulmones estaban cediendo su actividad para que el corazón pudiera trabajar el doble de rápido. Lo tenía tan cerca. Esos labios que había saboreado y seguía saboreando cada vez que cerraba los ojos._


	22. Capítulo 22

_AmiDela: Conforme pasen los capítulos, esos dos te volverán más loca XD ajaja_

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Al llegar el lunes y concluir las clases, Blaine fue a buscar a Kurt donde siempre lo encontraba: los jardines. Y allí estaba, pero para sorpresa suya estaba sentado apartado de todos junto a Nick. Ambos estaban muy risueños y juguetones y a Blaine no le gustó nada la imagen. Su amigo había estado hundido el día antes y ahora estaba de lo más feliz, si ese tipo tenía la culpa de sus cambios de humor ¡sería hombre muerto! Pero para ser sincero consigo mismo el planteamiento del bienestar de su amigo estaba opacado por un sentimiento de... ¡posesión! Era suyo y no quería que se lo tocaran. Le daba igual lo que pudiera eso significar. La rabia no lo dejaba razonar.

Blaine caminó decidido hacía ellos, ignorando los comentarios y saludos a su paso. Esa relación iba a acabar sí o sí. No había más opción.

Kurt y Nick peleaban por la última patata de la bolsa de Kurt, mientras Blaine aumentaba su furia al ver que Nick lo cogía por la cintura.

Kurt estaba tan ocupado intentando recuperar su bolsa que no se percató de que estaba sobre su ex novio ni de que su amigo se había parado frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados, en evidente reclamo.

- ¿Interrumpo? -preguntó Blaine enojado.

- No me quiere dar mi bolsa -contestó berrinchudo Kurt mientras hacía pucheros.

- La compré yo -aclaró Nick sacándole la lengua.

- Pero yo te la robé nada más comprarla, así que ya era de mi propiedad -replicó Kurt fingiendo aguantar las lágrimas.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen de robar a un ladrón. Además, -continuó Nick estirándose sobre el césped- me has dejado, tengo derecho de vengarme y robarte la última patata -bromeó y saboreó el objeto de conflicto en sus narices.

- ¡Cruel! Que sepas que cuando tengas otro novio no tendrás mi recomendación. Le diré que eras el peor novio del planeta -se burló Kurt con fingido enojo.

- Eso no es cierto. Soy un mal amigo, pero como novio no te me quejabas -dijo Nick en tono pícaro.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse. Y Blaine los miraba atónito. O estaban en crisis y volverían en escasos segundos o se habían convertido en íntimos sin que él se diera cuenta. Ambas cosas lo relevaban a él a un segundo plano. Y él nunca sería un segundón en la vida de Kurt.

Furioso se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero una carcajada de Kurt por un comentario de Nick, que ni siquiera escuchó, lo hizo quedarse. No dejaría que ese tipo se lo robara. A su amigo, claro, se dijo no tan seguro como otras veces.

Kurt vio la actitud de Blaine y no supo qué le pasaba. Pensó que era probable que estuviera aún preocupado por él. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por estar bien y verlo sin tirársele encima y decirle que nunca lo dejara. Pero lo estaba consiguiendo y Nick le estaba ayudando mucho. La ventaja de salir con un picaflor es que se le olvida rápido que una vez fueron algo más que amigos y se toman las relaciones más en broma. Lo que hacía que no pararan de reír por cuantos recuerdos les pasaba por la mente.

Kurt le hizo un gesto a Blaine para que se sentara junto a él y al ver que no lo hacía se incorporó lo suficiente para llegar hasta su mano, la apretó y tiró de él para que cayera al suelo.

Blaine cayó sobre Kurt, tendiéndolo sobre el césped. Lo miró de hito a hito. Sus ojos lo fascinaban, eran unos enormes azules. Y sus labios... ¿cómo serían sus labios? ¿Qué sabor tendrían?

Kurt notó que le faltaba el aire y no porque tuviera un peso pesado sobre él, sino porque sus pulmones estaban cediendo su actividad para que el corazón pudiera trabajar el doble de rápido. Lo tenía tan cerca. Esos labios que había saboreado y seguía saboreando cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta y casi automáticamente se fueron acercando lentamente. Sus labios estaban casi rozándose cuando se escuchó un carraspeo.

- No es por molestar, pero si se van a poner cariñosos podrían tener la decencia de buscarse un hotel. O al menos, esperar a que el novio recién plantado se vaya -bromeó Nick risueño.

Blaine parpadeó rápidamente recapacitando y analizando la situación. Miró a Kurt, de nuevo volvió la mirada a Nick y se separó de un salto. Se sentó sobre sus pies entre ambos y se frotó la mandíbula con expresión confusa.

Kurt se apoyó sobre sus codos y sonrió a Nick.

- ¡Ya quisieras! Como te dije que no a lo del trío ahora vas buscando fantasías sexuales donde no las hay -se burló Kurt. Sabía que no era muy adecuado el comentario, ya que Blaine nunca lo había escuchado bromear así. Pero ese era él y tenía que ir acostumbrándose. Además, era su forma de autoprotección, se sentía seguro cuando utilizaba el sexo y las bromas como armas. Y solía funcionarle para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Sí cariño, pero no era con un alguien cercano-le continuó la broma Nick.

- No recuerdo que especificaras. Ahora lo tienes el doble de complicado. En vez de buscarte a uno tendrás que buscarte a dos para hacer tus cochinadas -le espetó divertido Kurt.

- Tengo muchos amigos -informó Nick con una sonrisa pícara.

- Créeme, lo sé. Y creo que a algún amigo mío -afirmó Kurt risueño.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Nick sin entender.

Kurt sabía que le gustaba Jeff y puede que más adelante los ayudara a estar juntos. Pero primero Nick tenía que centrarse un poco más y Jeff tenía que superar su pasado que lo perseguía como un mal sueño. Su amigo era un niño muy bueno y aunque tenía su temperamento, no lo había utilizado tanto como debiera o no en los momentos adecuados. Y Nick era un buen chico o podría serlo, algún día. Kurt no confiaba en su fidelidad cuando salía con él, pero tampoco creía en la de él mismo, así que no le pareció muy relevante. Pero para salir con Jeff tenía que sentar la cabeza y solo tener ojos para él. O Jeff se los sacaría.

Blaine veía asombrado como los ex novios bromeaban sobre su vida sexual como si hablaran del tiempo. No podía creerse que ese fuera su amigo. No podía creerse que hubiera estado a punto de besarlo. Y lo que menos podía creerse, es que Kurt hubiese dicho que no iba a pasar nada ¿Es que Kurt no notó la química y los fuegos artificiales? ¿Cómo no había podido notarlo? Pero si él a duras penas podía disimular las consecuencias de su excitación.

Estaba maldiciendo al mundo cuando escuchó una voz más que conocida. Sebastián se había acercado muy simpático y había empezado a charlar con Kurt sobre el único tema que tenían en común, la universidad. Ya que para Sebastián, Blaine había dejado de ser alguien cercano. Hablaron unos minutos por educación y esperó el momento oportuno para soltar su bomba.

- Cielo -dijo Sebastián acariciándole el pelo a Blaine- ¿Fuiste al médico para que te mirara lo de tu "problemita"? -preguntó malévolo. Llevaba todo el día deseando dejarlo en ridículo y sabía mejor que nadie que delante de la única persona que a Blaine le fastidiaría ese comentario sería delante de Kurt. Y así fue. Lo fulminó con la mirada, advirtiéndole que como dijera algo más lo descuartizaba allí mismo- ¡Oh! Tranquilo, eso le pasa a muchos y no te preocupes porque ellos se enteren, son tus amigos -continuó burlón.

- Vaya -comentó Kurt en un suspiró- ¡tiene que ser muy duro que te pase algo así! - Valga la ironía, pensó con una carcajada mental.

- Bueno seguro que eso le pasa a todos alguna vez -se burló Sebastián feliz de la cara sonrojada de Blaine.

- No, si me refería a ti. Tiene que ser duro, pero que muy duro, serle tan indiferente a un tipo que me consta se excita con los anuncios de condones ¿Has ido al médico a mirártelo? -imitó Kurt su voz exageradamente.

Sebastián se puso furioso y se marchó mientras Kurt y Nick se soltaban en carcajadas. Tras calmarse un poco Kurt se acercó a su amigo y le pasó el brazo por encima en gesto de complicidad.

- Si tu amigo no te responde yo te paso algunas revistas. Que seguro lo que le pasa es que está acojonado y escondido por tantas visitas al gruñón ese -bromeó Kurt sin parar de reírse.

- ¿En serio te ponen los anuncios de condones? -preguntó Nick entre carcajadas.

- Solo en los que el protagonista sale desnudo -informó inexpresivo, mirando atónito a su amigo.

- Ah, bueno, esos ponen a cualquier hombre. Y que conste que a mí nunca me ha pasado nada parecido. Mi amigo siempre está dispuesto cuando se le necesita -afirmó Nick orgulloso.

- Y cuando no -susurró Kurt, pero ambos lo escucharon.

- No seas cruel con él -le ordenó Nick bromista- si ni siquiera te has dignado a presentarte.

- Uy, no, gracias. Algo me dice que he sido muy inteligente de salir airoso de nuestra relación -Aunque la verdad no le habría importado comprobar si se manejaba tan bien en la cama como fuera de ella, pensó Kurt.

- Por eso me has dejado. Si nos hubiéramos acostado serías adicto a mí e incapaz de separarte de mi lado -bromeó su ex novio mientras Kurt se soltaba en carcajadas.

Blaine era incapaz de reaccionar y no sabía por qué. Todo era de lo más normal. Kurt se había burlado y espantado a Sebastián -como muchas otras veces- se había burlado un poco de él -como era de esperar- y se tomaba todo el asunto en broma. Muy lógico, ¡en otras circunstancias!

Él estaba intentando asimilar que Kurt y Nick bromearan como amigos de toda la vida, que sacaran temas sexuales y que Kurt ni se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había excitado cuando cayó sobre él. Pero lo que ya no podía asimilar en esos momentos era soportar las bromas del causante de su problema. Fue por él que no fue capaz de acostarse con Sebastián y en quien pensaba cuando se acostó con... como se llamara. Y ahora tenía que escucharlo reírse de él. Se habría ido furioso en ese instante sino fuese porque escuchó la mejor noticia que le podrían haber dado ese día ¡Nick y Kurt no se habían acostado!

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- Kurt... -comenzó a decir con una sonrisa malévola- creo que conoces a mi primo, Joaquín. Vio una foto tuya del último partido y te reconoció ¡Como su novio! -declaró satisfecho- Y yo que pensaba que estabas con Nick -intentó hacerse el inocente._


	23. Capítulo 23

_AlexaColfer: Voy a llorar cuando kurt le confiese que era el :'(_ / Uhmm... no creo que llores cuando eso suceda :O jojo

_Gabriela Cruz: Hasta cuando vamos a tener a Klaine_. / Pronto, muy pronto habrá Klaine, pero tal vez no un Klaine muy lindo :S o sí... bueno ya verán...

_AmiDela: y Nick no ayuda mucho, deberia de ser buen amigo y decirle a blaine lo que kurt siente por el y a kurt lo que blaine siente... ok eso seria demasiado facil verdad?_ / Tienes toooooooda la razón, eso sería demasiado fácil y con Klaine, nada es fácil :S ambos son tercos, deben pasar muchísimas cosas, y nuevos personajes que aparecerán, como la mamá de Blaine con su nuevo esposo e hijos, Adam, entre otros.

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Blaine parecía un león enjaulado. Estaba furioso y ansioso a la espera de un encuentro. Kurt llevaba una semana escapando de él. Sabía que le pasaba algo, pero no soportaba que huyera de él. Porque sabía que lo hacía. Y era síntoma de algo grave. Kurt nunca lo evitaba. Y llevaba días poniéndole excusas que él comprobaba que no eran ciertas con mucha facilidad.

Lo que más lo enfurecía era verlo bromear con Nick. Los veía más juntos que cuando se suponía estaban juntos. Y lo peor es que no dejaban de coquetear. Y eso no lo ayudaba a imaginárselo como uno más del grupo. Cada día que pasaba lo veía más sexy. Se había dicho que controlaría sus hormonas y no intentaría nada pero el que Kurt lo evitara con tanto ahínco lo estaba volviendo loco.

Kurt miraba el reloj nervioso. No quería ir. Había quedado con Blaine en verse en el bar de siempre. Para tomar unas copas y hablar como era habitual. Pero era lo último que deseaba hacer. Sabía que ninguno de los chicos estaría allí, lo que implicaba estar a solas con Blaine y no estaba muy seguro de querer tal cosa.

¿Desde cuándo era un cobarde? se reprochó Kurt, con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir.

Pero no era miedo lo que sentía. Al menos, no miedo a sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera se había permitido pensar en ellos. Lo que lo aterraba era la idea de meter la pata y echar por tierra su amistad por un mal paso. Era consciente que ante las situaciones tensas acababa tomando el control y comportándose como el arpía que en realidad era. Sabía que manipulaba a cuantos hombres se le acercaban, pero no quería hacer tal cosa con él. Eran amigos. No podía estropearlo todo ahora, después de tantos años convenciéndolo de que era un buen chico.

Blaine no lo conocía, se dijo hundiéndose en su tristeza. Cuando supiera como era de verdad lo odiaría. Kurt no lo soportaría. Y ya había comenzado a ponerse la armadura para protegerse del inevitable desenlace.

Llegó hasta la esquina y vio a Blaine dando vueltas de un lado a otro, gastando el asfalto frente a la puerta del bar. No pudo más que sonreír. Él no se merecía que fuera el brujo que utilizaba a los hombres como entretenimiento hasta que encontraba algo mejor. Cuando lo veía, una ternura que no sabía que existía dentro de él, lo invadía, al igual que un tremendo calor al recordar el beso que se dieron.

No podía fingir que todo seguía igual, pero definitivamente no iba a ponerse a llorar por las esquinas o esconderse. Ya no más. No era un alocado incapaz de entender sus sentimientos. Tenía muy claro lo que había pasado y ese era el motivo de que no quisiera verlo. Le había roto todos sus esquemas. Y, en parte, lo odiaba por eso. Era fácil tenerlo como amigo. Pero sentir algo más por él... ¡No le gustaba la idea! Quería seguir disfrutando de su vida, jugando y divirtiéndose con cuantos hombres le apeteciera. Pero enamorarse de Blaine no estaba en sus planes ¡Y no lo permitiría! Blaine ya ejercía demasiado poder sobre él como para darle más.

Seguro de que no permitiría que Blaine se metiera más en su corazón, caminó hacia él con una sonrisa. Blaine al verlo suspiró aliviado y sonrió.

- Es la primera vez que llegas tarde -afirmó Blaine.

- Empiezo a tener costumbres de chicos ¡Cuidado! -bromeó Kurt. No debía ir por ese camino. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Una parte de él estaba deseando que lo descubriera.

- Es normal. Eres un chico -y precioso, pensó con una sonrisa.

- Muy observador ¿Descubrió algún misterio más? -se burló Kurt intentando no darle ningún significado a la sonrisa boba que ponía su amigo al mirarlo.

- Más de los que pensaba y menos de los que me gustaría -y esa ropa no ayudaba, se dijo comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Kurt decidió que no era prudente ponerse ropa de él, por lo que llevaba una sudadera de estilo urbano y poco ceñida. Pero debido a su delgadez, se le ajustaba un poco al cerrar la cremallera.

Blaine quiso bajar la maldita cremallera y ver bajo ella. Sabía que llevaba una camisa ceñida, se notaba por el tipo de cuello ¡Quería verlo! Rezó para que pusieran la calefacción en el bar.

Entraron, pidieron unas cervezas y se sentaron en la mesa de costumbre. Pero ninguno de los dos se sentía como siempre. Blaine había decidido no dejarlo escapar. Significara eso lo que significara. Y Kurt aún recordaba el beso que su "amigo" le había dado, rompiendo todos sus planes.

Kurt sonrió aliviado al ver a su salvador acercarse. Había sobornado vilmente a Nick para que fuese para controlar que no se pasaba de la raya.

Lo hacía por el bien de Blaine, se dijo Kurt seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Sino lo hacía era probable que acabara destapándose, conquistándolo, o intentándolo y fastidiando su relación ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Kurt nunca intentaba conquistar a ningún hombre, simplemente lo conseguía. Y Blaine no sería un reto. Pero no lo haría. Era su amigo y lo respetaría. Y sino para eso tenía a Nick. Él no dejaría que Kurt coqueteara con Blaine.

Nick saludó a un malhumorado Blaine y se acercó al oído de su chantajista, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

- Un mes -le susurró Nick tajante- ¡Ni un día más!

Kurt asintió conforme. Le había prometido ayudarlo a conquistar a Jeff, pero lo había prevenido que no sería fácil y que necesitaría tiempo. Él había estado de acuerdo, al comprender que el muchacho tenía un pasado que superar. Pero Kurt se tendría que esmerar, porque en un mes debía haber convencido al protagonista de sus noches de tortura de que él era diferente a los demás. Aunque no lo fuese.

Y no lo era, pensaba Kurt. Pero su objetivo no era tanto hacer que Jeff superara su pasado como hacer que Nick lo complaciera en su futuro. Su amigo debía aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas cómo hacer que ese picaflor sentara cabeza. Y él se ocuparía de eso personalmente.

Blaine estaba furioso. Si no tenía suficiente con la inoportuna aparición del "ex" ahora encima tenía que soportarlos hablándose y mirándose con complicidad.

- ¿Y qué haces por aquí? -preguntó molesto Blaine.

- Venimos mucho, no es algo raro -contestó hábilmente Nick- Y... -cambió de tema con una sonrisa- ¿qué planes tienen para este fin de semana?- sonrió burlón a Kurt. Pero él no era de los que se ponían nerviosos por miedo a descubrirse. Así que contraatacó.

- Buscarle novio a Jeff. Conocí a un chico súper lindo el otro día... -comenzó a decir risueño.

- ¡Ok! -lo interrumpió Nick- Me tienes en tus manos ¿no?

- Aja -afirmó divertido- Pero mira el lado positivo, son unas manos lindísimas -bromeó Kurt coqueto.

Blaine no entendía absolutamente nada. No le gustaba las confianzas y el coqueteo que tenían. Pero siempre que estaba Nick aparecía un Kurt que él no conocía y que definitivamente quería conocer mejor ¿Por qué no sería así con él? ¿Solo era así con Nick? ¿O es que solía comportarse así con los chicos que le gustaban? Seguramente, y eso significaba que no sentía absolutamente ninguna atracción por él, ya que nunca le había coqueteado.

- Tu novio -le avisó Kurt sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se giró y vio cómo se acercaba Sebastián hacía ellos. Era lo último que necesitaba. Pero a diferencia de él, Kurt estaba de lo más contento. Al instante supo que planeaba reírse un rato a costa del animador. Sebastián no podía compararse intelectualmente con Kurt y Blaine no entendía como seguía intentándolo después de tanto tiempo.

- Hola chicos -dijo Sebastián al llegar hasta la mesa- ¿Qué tal? -preguntó por pura cortesía antes de soltar su veneno- Kurt... -comenzó a decir con una sonrisa malévola- creo que conoces a mi primo, Joaquín. Vio una foto tuya del último partido y te reconoció ¡Como su novio! -declaró satisfecho- Y yo que pensaba que estabas con Nick -intentó hacerse el inocente.

- Vaya -dijo Nick mientras miraba a Kurt ceñudo- ¿Con cuántos me has puesto los cuernos? -bromeó estallando en carcajadas.

- ¿No pretenderás que me acuerde de todos los nombres? -le siguió la broma Kurt.

- Haz como yo, ponlos en una agenda -sugirió divertido mientras enseñaba una pequeña agenda negra.

- No, gracias. Lo que suelo desear es olvidarlos al día siguiente, no tener sus datos personales -afirmó risueño, volteando hacía Sebastián- Perdón ¿hemos interrumpido tu patético intento de fastidiar?-preguntó Kurt con fingido lamento.

- Puedes burlarte cuanto desees, pero en unos minutos mi primo vendrá y se te quitará esa sonrisa de la cara.

En eso estaba de acuerdo. Para sonreír hay que tener una expresión calmada y con dos de esa familia juntos era probable que acabara partiéndose de risa por el suelo.

- ¡No! -espetó Kurt con fingido horror- Entonces no me quedará más remedio que suicidarme.

- Procura no salpicar ¡este traje me costó un dineral! -bromeó Nick colocándose bien el traje.

- ¡Se te nota la pena! -le pegó Kurt cariñosamente en la nuca.

Nick le contestó con un abrazo a la vez que le aprisionaba ambas manos. Kurt se reía y le sacaba la lengua mientras huía de la mano que tenía libre que pretendía pellizcarle la nariz. Cosa que odiaba. Pero la esperada visita llegó y ambos se compusieron en el acto.

- ¡Joaquín hola! -saludó risueño Kurt- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Hola -repuso mirándolo de arriba a abajo de forma despectiva- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? -preguntó secamente Joaquín.

- ¡Por supuesto! -no esperaba menos.

Se levantó con una sonrisa inocente que Sebastián y Blaine interpretaron como desconocimiento de lo que iba a pasar. Sebastián estaba seguro de que Joaquín le armaría una buena bronca. Blaine no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que su amigo se acababa de meter en un lío. Y Nick no paraba de reírse, seguro de que ese pobre hombre se iría con el rabo entre las piernas. Y probablemente más tenso de lo que llegó, añadió mentalmente con una carcajada.

En un tiempo record, incluso para él, Kurt volvió a la mesa con la misma sonrisa. Joaquín completamente sonrojado caminó tras él, cogió del brazo a Sebastián y se lo llevó a rastras.

Nick no dejó de reír y Blaine lo miró atónito.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

- Nada -contestó Kurt sin darle importancia- Joaquín es un amigo y como tal le he pedido que se lleve a su primo que tiene un concepto erróneo de nuestra amistad -O más bien, lo había acorralado contra una pared y le había exigido que se largara con su primito, mientras rozaba sensualmente sus labios con los de él y le recordaba episodios indecorosos de su intimidad juntos, hasta que este estuvo tan excitado que habría sido capaz de matar si Kurt se lo hubiese pedido.

- Si, tenía cara de eso -bromeó Nick, sabiendo lo que había pasado.

Blaine no era tonto y supo a qué se refería. Había visto algunos brotes de sensualidad en su amigo cuando estaba con Nick, y el tal Joaquín no era de los que se fijan en cualquiera. Ese tipo nunca habría salido con un chico que no fuese o pudiese ser modelo ¿Por qué habría salido con Kurt? Todo empezaba a ser muy extraño, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: Kurt le ocultaba un aspecto de su vida que él quería conocer. Le enfurecía el engaño, aunque pensó que simplemente sería un desinterés de Kurt por mostrarse de la misma manera que lo hacía para los demás. Seguramente le costaba mucho esfuerzo ser como todos los chicos, seducir y coquetear con hombres. Pero con él era el mismo. Estaba seguro. Pero ¿por qué se veía tan sexy últimamente? Eran alucinaciones suyas. Solo eso.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- ¿Quién es? -señaló hacía la tarima._

_- Es el relaciones públicas del local -contestó sonriente mientras babeaba como todos al mirarlo._

_¡Lo sabía! El chico de la deliciosa espalda. _


	24. Capítulo 24

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo! _

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Una noche más sin poder dormir pensando en él, pensó Blaine. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Se había dado cuenta de que daba igual lo revolucionadas que estuviesen sus hormonas. Aunque quisiera Kurt no dejaría que pasara nada entre ellos.

Era posible que Kurt no fuera el chico que él pensaba, pero si se mostraba así era porque no tenía el más mínimo interés en que él lo viera de otra forma. Kurt no sentía más que cariño por él y tenía que aceptarlo. A fin de cuentas solo tenía un calentón. No es que estuviera enamorado o algo así, se dijo relajadamente.

Se levantó sorprendentemente temprano para ser sábado, pero al no haber salido la noche anterior, la resaca era inexistente. Y no podía estar un minuto más entre esas cuatro paredes o acabaría volviéndose loco.

Caminando llegó hasta el parque donde se cruzó con dos chicos que corrían y hablaban animadamente. Reconoció a uno de ellos sin problema, era Jeff, y se acercó a saludar, por puro aburrimiento. Tras unos minutos de charla, el otro chico cayó bajo los encantos de Blaine. Y el propia Jeff habría caído sino fuese porque pensaba que era un cretino posesivo y egoísta, que casi le parte la preciosa cara a Nick.

Jeff estaba tan ocupado regañándose por pensar en esos términos de Nick que no se percató que su regalado amigo estaba invitando a Blaine a verlo trabajar esa noche, en "El Ritual", donde llevaba unos meses de bailarín. Él estuvo encantado de ir. Encontraría de nuevo al bellísimo relaciones públicas y en su defecto a cualquier otro que lo pudiese entretener lo suficiente para olvidar a Kurt unas horas.

Los chicos se marcharon. Uno feliz por su cita de esa noche y el otro preocupado por no estar seguro de lo que sentía o si tenía derecho a sentirlo. Atormentado por sus emociones fue a buscar a Kurt horas más tarde. Y ya en su casa le confesó que comenzaba a sentir algo por Nick.

- No te apenes por eso Jeff. No pienses que yo me voy a enojar por tal tontería. Primero, ya lo sabía; y segundo, no me voy a pelear con nadie por un hombre. Aunque a ambos nos gustara el mismo, que no es el caso, yo no me enojaría. Es cuestión de saber compartir como buenos amigos -bromeó Kurt abrazándolo para que quitara la cara de preocupación- Ahora tenemos que hacer que ese loquito siente cabeza. Para lo cual tú debes ignorar cualquier intento de acercamiento por su parte.

- ¿Y si se harta y se va con otro? -preguntó Jeff - Tengo algo de experiencia con picaflores como él.

- Si, pero el objetivo no es estar con un picaflor. Eso ya lo hice yo -afirmó soltando una carcajada- El objetivo es que deje de serlo. Y yo me ocuparé de que no se deje vencer tan fácilmente. Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga. Y no decir que si y después hacer lo que te sale de las narices como siempre.

Jeff frunció el ceño. Eso sería difícil. No es que no quisiera hacer caso a su amigo, es que siempre se le complicaba todo tanto que era imposible recordar lo que este le había aconsejado. Pero lo intentaría.

Kurt estaba más animado. Entre la nueva pareja que tenía que unir y las expectativas de esa noche, apenas se había acordado de Blaine. Y con apenas se refería a que de veinticuatro horas del día solo había pensado en él veintitrés. Un récord en la última semana. Pero Blaine seguía siendo el mismo rompecorazones de siempre. Había escuchado a Wes decir que el mismo sábado en que había dejado descompuesto a Sebastián y lo había besado a él, se había acostado con un chico que había conocido en un bar. No es que le doliera, era algo normal en él. Eso solo hizo que pusiera los pies en la tierra. Blaine era un picaflor y si se acercaba o mostraba algún interés por Kurt era por el simple hecho de ser hombre, no tenía nada de especial. Y aún así no estaba seguro de que Blaine fuera a fijarse en él. Por eso era mejor seguir con su papel.

Esa noche un viejo amigo con el que empezó trabajando hacia unos años lo visitaría y tenía planeado toda una exhibición como en los viejos tiempos. Se recordó cuando aún era menor de edad y se escabullía para bailar con él en una discoteca del montón, pero que para un chico de su edad era toda una aventura. Cuando fue mayor de edad, ya tenía varias ofertas de locales más dignos y su amigo ya había terminado la carrera, por lo que no necesitaba el empleo y se había convertido en un intérprete bastante cotizado. Había pocos intérpretes de chino y japonés, por lo que no tenía muchos problemas para encontrar trabajo.

Unos días antes lo llamó desde Shangai, donde llevaba unos meses viviendo, para avisarle de que iría a verlo. Kurt estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Por una noche olvidaría su puesto de relaciones públicas y se subiría a la tarima con su antiguo compañero de baile. Estaba emocionado con la idea.

Tras varias horas de preparativos, como cada noche, el local abrió sus puertas. Kurt estaba enfrascado en sus rutinas y a la espera de su cita. Las horas iban pasando y la gente lo buscaba como si fuese el centro de la reunión. Estaba acostumbrado y encantado, ya que ese era su trabajo. Sonrió y charló con cada cliente que se le acercaba. Rechazó cortésmente algunas propuestas de trabajo y con bastante menos educación, algunas otras propuestas.

A la hora prevista su amigo llegó. Tomaron unas copas y hablaron de sus vidas. La diferencia de edad siempre había sido evidente, pero a ninguno le importaba, solo fueron amigos, con alguna recaída esporádica. Pero ahora Chandler viajaba por todo el mundo y aunque no había madurado en lo absoluto, se veía mucho más hombre. Kurt ya no era el adolescente que conoció, pero no se dejaba impresionar por sus excentricidades. La noche continuó y las copas no dejaron de servirse.

Blaine estaba frente al local que le había traído de cabeza durante tanto tiempo y que ahora lo recordaba como el único lugar donde podía olvidarse de Kurt durante unas horas. Aunque después pensara en él el doble de tiempo.

Suspiró con frustración y entró gracias al simpático bailarín que había conocido esa misma mañana. No le había llamado lo suficiente la atención como para pasar la noche con él, pero le había permitido entrar, así que no podía quejarse.

Caminó entre millonarios y futuras promesas del estrellato, mientras contemplaba el lugar. No estaba como la última vez. Seguramente cambiaban la decoración muy a menudo. Según los eventos. Pero le sorprendió que todo el mundo miraba en la misma dirección y vitoreaban de una forma bastante similar, hacía la misma tarima.

Se fue haciendo un hueco entre la concurrencia hasta llegar al punto de admiración. Una pareja bailaba de forma bastante erótica aunque era apreciable que cada movimiento estaba medido para que el contacto no lo fuese. No le llamó la atención. Ni siquiera enfocó la vista para mirarlos. Continuó el escudriño del local.

En la barra vio a Nick, estaba hablando con un camarero. Al cambiar las luces reconoció al chico, era Jeff. Su amigo no perdía el tiempo, se dijo Blaine. Pero parecía que su víctima pasaba de su proposición y lo dejaba solo con su copa. Blaine sonrió. Así se sentía él, como si el único chico que le interesaba pasara de él.

Kurt era la clase de chico en el que él nunca se habría fijado, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora no podía hacer nada. Temía escandalizarlo con su excitación o perderlo por su deseo. Si Kurt pudiera entender lo que significaba la frustración sexual... Pero Kurt nunca había tenido a un hombre en ese estado por él, se dijo Blaine seguro de sus palabras.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró de nuevo a Nick que saludaba con complicidad y le sacaba la lengua a alguien en dirección opuesta a donde estaba él. Blaine lo reconoció como un gesto que solía hacer a Kurt y automáticamente buscó a quien iba dirigido el guiño.

Se encontró de nuevo con la tarima y los dos bailarines. Esta vez miró más atentamente. Un chico era alto, rubio y musculoso. Muy típico. El otro chico... Estaba de espaldas, con una camisa de seda ceñida que se le levantaba levemente al contonearse, unos pantalones ceñidos y bajos que enmarcaban sus curvas. Con cada movimiento su figura se veía más exuberante. Sus caderas eran una máquina perfecta de crear fantasías. Sus manos señalaban cada punto que todos los hombres deseaban poder besar y acariciar. Y tenía un compás perfecto con la música.

Blaine comenzó a estremecerse de una forma ya conocida. Nunca en su vida había sido tan intensa esa excitación, pero últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a que le pasara. Paró a la primera persona que pasaba, un muchacho de su edad, calculaba él.

- ¿Quién es? -señaló hacía la tarima.

- Es el relaciones públicas del local -contestó sonriente mientras babeaba como todos al mirarlo.

¡Lo sabía! El chico de la deliciosa espalda. El muchacho al que había besado en la fiesta de disfraces. El único que era capaz de hacerle excitarse tanto como para olvidar la opinión de su corazón o su cerebro. Ningún hombre, especial o no, era relevante en presencia de ese dios.

Lo observó maravillado mientras la canción concluía y las manos de él se desplazaban desde su sensual cabello hasta sus devastadoras caderas, haciendo una suave pasada por el contorno de su cuerpo, que hicieron que Blaine contuviera el aliento, aunque desde allí no pudiera ver muy bien.

Justo cuando la canción terminó y antes de comenzar la siguiente, el chico a su lado afirmó con rotundidad y clara voz, lo que menos esperaba escuchar.

- ¡Se llama Kurt Hummel! -informó el chico mientras sorbía de su copa y se alejaba del petrificado Blaine.

Vio como el sexy bailarín cambiaba de posición para la siguiente canción y el oxígeno desapareció de sus pulmones. Con los maravillosos ojos azules, que tanto le enloquecían, su cabello perfectamente peinado y la camisa ceñida semiabierta, su amigo era la visión más perfecta de un hombre que había visto nunca ¡Era Kurt!

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_No hay spoiler, porque morirán con el siguiente capítulo jojo_**


	25. Capítulo 25

_¿Preparados? 3... 2... 1..._

_¡A leer! Oops._

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Blaine no podía creer que el sensual chico frente a él fuera su amigo. Miles de pensamientos acudieron a su mente. Lo equivocado que había estado al encasillarlo. Todas las veces que lo había tratado como a uno más de sus amigos. Recordó como instantes antes había menospreciado su poder de seducción ¡Era un imbécil! Tenía frente a sus narices al hombre más sensual que había visto en su vida y ni se había percatado.

No pensó con coherencia, el deseo lo cegaba. Y cuando vio al "musculitos" colocar sus manos en las caderas de Kurt, una oleada de posesión lo invadió. Corrió hacía ellos apartando de malas formas a cuanto se le cruzaba por delante. Se paró frente a ellos y los fulminó con la mirada.

Kurt estaba bailando una de sus canciones preferidas, cuando lo vio frente a ellos. Casi se desmaya de la impresión. No esperaba verlo y no sabía qué hacer. Así que no hizo nada, absolutamente nada. Se quedó rígido e inmóvil frente a él.

Blaine subió a la tarima y lo cogió en brazos como si no pesara nada. Saltó de ella y caminó entre el público atónito. Nadie hizo nada porque Kurt no se veía disconforme. Estaba en shock, solo pudo agarrarse a su cuello para no caerse.

Caminó con Kurt en brazos hacia la primera puerta que vio. Al entrar un enorme muro -que su madre llamaría hombre- los dejó pasar al ver a Kurt, y Blaine lo condujo hacia un sofá libre lleno de almohadones. Lo tendió sobre él y se le quedó mirando. Sus enormes azules estaban pendientes de él. Solo de él. Eso lo excitó aún más.

Apoyado sobre sus codos mirándolo se veía más sexy que ningún otro. Grabó mentalmente cada milímetro de su cuerpo ¡Era exquisito! No podía esperar para quitarle toda esa ropa.

Kurt dedujo acertadamente que su amigo no estaba enfadado, sino excitado. Y tenía que reconocer que como siguiera mirándolo así corría el peligro de derretirse.

Reunió todo el autocontrol que le fue posible y sin darse apenas cuenta se encontró torturando a su amigo con pícaras sonrisas. Peinando su cabello con sus dedos con gesto casual, observó que la barrera que contenía a Blaine caía. Antes de que este se le echara encima, Kurt le hizo un gesto a su hombre de confianza para que desalojara la zona VIP, donde Blaine lo había llevado.

Blaine hizo caso omiso de la presencia de más gente y se abalanzó sobre el seductor hombre ante él. Se tendió sobre Kurt y secuestró su cara entre las manos mirando cada centímetro como si viera algo maravilloso por primera vez ¡Era él! Le acarició el pelo y las mejillas con los pulgares mientras se perdía en el mar de su mirada ¡Era él!

¡Lo besó! Con hambre insaciable, como si fueran a robárselo y necesitara demostrarle cuanto lo necesitaba. Y en verdad lo necesitaba. Sentía que se volvería loco sino lo poseía allí mismo.

La posesión era cada vez más intensa, no se conformaba con su boca e iba plantando besos desesperados en cada zona de piel descubierta al que tenía acceso. No se escuchaba una sola palabra, un solo ruido, más que sus gemidos de placer. Lo abrazó con fiereza y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kurt. Recordaba su sabor. Pero no tenía paciencia para recrearse, necesitaba cada centímetro de aquella suave piel bajo sus labios. Descendió sus besos hacía su pecho y sin pensar ni pedir aprobación, le quitó la camisa. Kurt lo ayudó y hundió sus dedos en los suaves rizos de Blaine, mientras gemía al notar el contacto de su lengua con el duro pezón. Lo cubrió con su pecho desnudo y rugió con el contacto. Lo besó con mayor pasión de la que podía imaginar que existía, mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones.

No podían pensar, solo se necesitaban. Era una tortura, cada caricia hacía que la necesidad aumentara y no había forma de parar aquel torbellino. No estaban acostumbrados a tanta premura, pero no podían evitarlo. No había tiempo para preliminares, tenían que unirse en ese mismo instante o se volverían locos del deseo.

Kurt siguió su ejemplo y se quitó los pantalones, mientras Blaine se deshacía de su bóxer, sin dejar de besarse. Blaine no tenía deseos de ser delicado, ni fuerza de voluntad para serlo, así que le arrancó el bóxer de un tirón. Lo recostó de nuevo y se tendió sobre él, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarlo.

Sentían que si se dejaban de besar la cordura no los dejaría seguir y necesitaban terminar lo que habían empezado. Como pudo sin lubricante, solo humedeciendo sus dedos con su propia saliva y la de Kurt, comenzó a dilatarlo, introduciendo un dedo tras otro, haciéndolos girar y retorciéndolos en su interior. cuando ya había introducido 3 dedos, luego de un momento, los sacó.

Blaine suavizó el beso al posicionarse para penetrarlo. Se separó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos. Era su Kurt y estaban a punto de... El miedo lo invadió. Lo perdería por aquella locura. No estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo deseaba, pero Kurt... ¡lo odiaría por hacerle eso!

Kurt tragó trabajosamente al ver la cara de pánico de Blaine. Pero él sabía lo que estaba pasando, no se había dejado llevar por el momento, lo deseaba y no se pararía ahora. Lo agarró de la nuca y lo besó de la forma más sensual que Blaine conoció. Todas sus terminales nerviosas reaccionaron, estremeciéndolo. Y sin poder pensar por la excitación, lo embistió, en un solo gesto duro y profundo.

Kurt gimió al notarlo dentro de él. Lo rodeó con las piernas para evitar el movimiento y así recrearse en la perfección de la unión. Pero Blaine no intentó moverse, se mantuvo muy quieto rezando para ser capaz de seguir más de dos segundos. No creía que fuera a poder controlarse. Su cuerpo le gritaba querer regar el interior de Kurt. Pero deseaba continuar deleitándose con ese magnífico cuerpo bajo él. Y comenzó con movimientos más lentos, pero profundos, maravillándose de lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos.

En el paraíso, es donde Kurt se encontraba y escalaba más alto con cada embestida. Nunca en su vida había llegado tan rápido y con tanta intensidad. Esa unión era exquisita, ¡perfecta! Solo pudo gemir una y otra vez hasta que el mayor placer hasta entonces conocido lo envolvió y gritó satisfecho, corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos. Y Blaine lo siguió.

Al escucharlo llegar, Blaine sintió que no había un sonido más perfecto que su grito de culminación. Y fue demasiado para su autocontrol, se derramó en él.

Exhausto se dejó caer sobre Kurt, sin aplastarlo. No quería moverse. Quería seguir allí, dentro de él, durante toda su vida. Se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y hundió la cara en el suave cuello de Kurt. Adoraba su sabor.

Kurt despertó del ensueño en el que estaba al notar de nuevo sus besos. Se estremeció de placer. Lo tenía allí, dentro de él. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo lo que temía se había hecho realidad ¡Se había enamorado de él!

Quiso llorar, pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Siempre lo había sabido. Blaine era especial y si se acercaba demasiado acabaría enamorándose de él. Había creado todo un enredo para que Blaine no quisiera ninguna intimidad con él y así mantenerse a salvo. Pero allí estaban, desnudos y aún unidos.

El almizcle de olores de ambos cuerpos inundaba el ambiente. Sexo y sudor. Pero no había sido sexo para Kurt, sino la confirmación de lo inevitable ¡Lo amaba!

Desde que lo besó lo supo. Aunque Blaine no supiera que era él. Kurt tuvo que admitir que estaba profundo y locamente enamorado. Lo intentó evitar, mantener su puesto de amigo especial. No sería su gran amor, pero al menos tampoco sería uno más. Pero se había convertido en uno más. Estaba enamorado y había caído a la tentación, como todos los demás. Ya no era nada especial para él. Y por muy doloroso que pudiera ser ese pensamiento, le costó muchísimo lamentarse al notarlo de nuevo moverse dentro de él.

Blaine no creía que fuera posible. Si le había sorprendido el tener tan poco autocontrol, le sorprendía aún más el hecho de seguir excitado después de un orgasmo tan atronador. Pero lo estaba y lo estaba aprovechando.

Continuaron entrelazados, haciendo el amor incesantemente una y otra vez hasta caer en un profundo sueño debido al agotamiento.

* * *

**Spoiler:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_- No hagas eso -ordenó Blaine ronco de excitación._

_- ¿Nunca te han dicho que en el sexo nada está prohibido? -bromeó como pudo entre gemidos._


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Un ruido hueco hizo que Kurt se despertara. Desorientado y adormilado intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, un cuerpo yacía sobre él. Blaine. Recordó todo lo sucedido y observó el cuerpo desnudo del hombre sobre él. De nuevo el ruido. Llamaban a la puerta. Aún seguían en el local, y ya no se escuchaba música. Seguramente era hora de cerrar y ellos seguían encerrados en esa habitación. Intentó hacer a un lado a Blaine, pero no pudo. Así que recurrió a lo único que se le ocurrió.

- No se preocupen -gritó Kurt- Yo cerraré cuando salga.

- Ethan ya cerró -se escuchó tras la puerta- Soy Jeff. Te he estado esperando para que me... ¡Ahm! ¿Blaine sigue ahí? -preguntó indeciso- No, no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo. Bueno si, pero... ¡Después hablamos! Tú tienes llaves así que podrás salir. Solo venía para avisar de que... ahm, de que ya todos nos vamos. Esto... ya después hablamos.

La voz nerviosa de Jeff se perdió con el ruido de sus zapatos por el pasillo vacío. Kurt sonrió por las expectativas. Su amigo se había imaginado lo que hacían y seguramente estaba rojo pensando en ocultárselo a los demás. Tan dulce, pensó Kurt risueño.

La diversión desapareció de su rostro al notar la tensa erección de Blaine introduciéndose más profundamente en él. Habían dormido en esa posición, pero la reacción habitual del hombre al despertarse le había fascinado.

Una vez más hicieron el amor, pero esta vez más suave y delicadamente. Blaine lo besaba perezosamente cada parte de piel a su alcance mientras que Kurt oprimía el miembro de él más profundamente para sentirlo como parte de su mismo ser.

- No hagas eso -ordenó Blaine ronco de excitación.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que en el sexo nada está prohibido? -bromeó como pudo entre gemidos.

- Si me exprimes así, no aguantaré ni medio segundo -afirmó Blaine acelerando las embestidas.

Kurt había tenido esa misma conversación muchas veces en su vida, pero no podía evitar parecerle única ¡Maldita sea! Estaba totalmente enamorado. Era un asco. Estaba claro que para Blaine solo sería una noche y en cuanto acabaran hablarían de lo arrepentido que se sentía y le pediría que siguieran siendo amigos. Y como estaba estúpidamente enamorado diría que sí para no perderlo ¡Era un asco!

El éxtasis llegó para ambos y Blaine comenzó a preocuparse. Algo le pasaba. No era normal que lo hubiesen hecho... -no recordaba cuantas veces- y aún lo desease más. Iba a pensar que era un pervertido o un obseso sexual. Lo miró, completamente desnudo y la tensión volvió a apoderarse de él ¡No era posible!

Se apartó de Kurt con dificultad, ya que su cuerpo se negaba a la separación, y se concentró en el techo. No estaba con cualquier hombre, sino con Kurt, su amigo. Tenían que hablar y para ello era fundamental estar alejados ¡Mierda! Volvía a estar dentro de él.

Su traicionero cuerpo lo había buscado desesperadamente y había comenzado de nuevo a hacerlo suyo.

Kurt veía la posibilidad de salir de esa habitación muy remota y con cada unión se volvía más vulnerable a él. Cada vez más recuerdos, más amor... ¡Tenía que pararlo! Se levantó, cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño que había en esa misma sala. Mientras Blaine lo devoraba con la mirada.

¿Cómo demonios había podido ocultarle tremendo cuerpo?, se preguntó Blaine más excitado, si era posible. Y comenzó a atar cabos. Le había ocultado muchas cosas, toda una vida. Parecía otro en ese ambiente. Y entonces cayó. El chico al que besó en la fiesta de disfraces y Kurt ¡eran el mismo! Se habían besado y Kurt había actuado al día siguiente como si nada ¿Haría ahora lo mismo? El Kurt que él conocía no sería capaz, pero se había dado cuenta de que no lo conocía.

Se vistió y esperó a que saliera del baño. Caminó por la sala de lujo y miró el sofá en el que lo había hecho suyo durante toda la noche. Y volvió a tener una revelación. De repente la sangre volvía a su cerebro y le permitía pensar. Era más feliz cuando no le llegaba, pensó Blaine triste y avergonzado.

Kurt salió del baño con una imagen perfecta, como si no hubiera pasado toda la noche en vela haciendo el amor en un sofá. Se veía espectacular. Y la sangre de Blaine volvió a desplazarse en el mismo sentido en el que corrió durante toda la noche.

Kurt caminó hacía su amigo y le sonrió. Tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer sino quería perderlo. Hablarían del tema con sinceridad, o toda la que no implicara decir que lo amaba, buscarían una solución sensata para conservar su amistad y se marcharían antes de que los acusaran de ocupas, planeó Kurt seguro de que todo saldría como pensaba.

- Bueno -comenzó a decir Kurt- supongo que tengo muchas cosas que explicar y tú muchas dudas que resolver. Además, de... aclarar lo que ha pasado.

- Sí -contestó Blaine nervioso- pero salgamos de esta habitación -rogó con ansia. Si seguía allí no sería capaz de hablar, lo poseería una y otra vez, hasta morir de agotamiento.

Ni siquiera era capaz de estar en el lugar donde había pasado todo, pensó Kurt. Pero era mejor así. Blaine le dejaría claro que se arrepentía de lo ocurrido y Kurt volvería a su rol de amigo. Podría soportarlo, se dijo.

Cerró tras de sí y caminaron por las calles desiertas, a tan tempranas horas de la mañana de un domingo. En silencio se miraban fugazmente y esperaban a que el otro comenzara a hablar. Blaine se paró y lo miró fijamente. Kurt imitó el gesto y se preparó para lo peor.

- ¡Hemos hecho una tontería! -exclamó Blaine rompiendo el silencio.

¡Se arrepentía! ¡Lo sabía! se dijo Kurt. Pero él no lo iba a perder por eso. Y no iba a dejar que lo tratara como a uno más. Kurt había sido siempre especial y no lo iba a despreciar como a cualquier otro porque hubiese sucumbido a sus encantos.

- Entiendo que te ha sorprendido mi apariencia y por eso has actuado de esta forma tan... -comenzó a justificarlo Kurt.

- ¡No! -lo interrumpió ceñudo- De tu vida "nocturna" ya hablaremos después -comentó irritado- Me refería a que no hemos tomado precauciones.

- ¡Oh! -sonrió Kurt- Yo sí, tomo la píldora -informó aliviado.

- Bien -le devolvió la sonrisa y reanudó la marcha- Espera -se paró en seco- ¿Por qué? Si se supone que Nick y tú nunca hicieron nada.

- La tomaba de antes y simplemente no dejé de tomarla. Además, que no hiciéramos nada no significa que no hubiera expectativas de hacerlo -explicó Kurt algo incómodo.

"La tomaba de antes". Eso quería decir que había tenido otros novios. Lo miró de arriba a abajo. Muchos otros novios. Con ese cuerpo estaba seguro de que todos los hombres que lo conocían lo habrían intentado. Y él era el único estúpido que no se había dado cuenta, se recriminó furioso consigo mismo.

- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse -dijo por pura cortesía Blaine cuando lo que quería era una lista detallada de cada uno de esos malditos hombres.

- No en ese aspecto -comentó Kurt intentando pasar el mal trago lo antes posible.

- No quiero hablar de tus engaños en estos momentos -confesó Blaine leyéndole la mente.

- Solo quise ser uno más. Y no era muy adecuado presentarme a jugar al basket con ropa tan ajustada.

- Me engañaste y no hay excusas para eso. Pero como he dicho, no quiero hablar de eso ahora -repitió Blaine pensativo- Solo quiero que me aclares una cosa.

- Dime -dijo Kurt nervioso.

- Tú eras el chico de la fiesta de disfraces -a Kurt se le descompuso la cara, pero Blaine siguió- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No quería descubrirme -afirmó Kurt avergonzado por el descubrimiento.

- Pero te besé ¿por qué no dijiste nada? O el lunes cuando me viste.

- ¿Y qué te digo? "Oye Blaine, el chico al que besaste el sábado era yo ¿nos vamos a tomar unas chelas y me hablas del tipo que te tiraste unos minutos antes?" -se burló malhumorado mientras era Blaine, esta vez, al que se le descomponía el rostro.

- ¿Lo sabías? -preguntó horrorizado.

- Sí, Wes me contó -comunicó sin importancia- Y esa es otra, últimamente estabas muy raro, no me contabas nada, temía que si te decía algo dejáramos de ser amigos.

- No tenías la menor intención de contarme nada. Pero te podías haber ahorrado el reírte de mí -espetó Blaine irritado.

- Pero si me levanté para gritarte cuatro burradas y antes de que pudiera decir nada estabas... -se interrumpió para evitar ser el primero en admitir lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Blaine recordó la escena y era verdad, se había excitado al verlo enojarse. No lo había reconocido, pero esa furia le había recordado a Kurt, por eso lo había deseado tanto. Ahora lo entendía.

- De acuerdo -dijo Blaine decidido- Iremos a mi casa, nos ducharemos, nos cambiaremos de ropa y comeremos algo -Se ducharían por separado, le dejaría la ropa menos sexy que pudiera encontrar y comería comida de verdad, no a él, se prometió y ordenó tajante.

Kurt aceptó la sugerencia porque era evidente que Blaine no deseaba perderlo de vista para poder aclarar todo ese mismo día. Y Kurt también lo deseaba. Aclarar las cosas, no a él. Bueno, a él también, se confesó abatido. Pero era evidente que Blaine solo quería respuestas y se las daría. Cualquier cosa para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- ¿Piensas que soy precioso? -preguntó Kurt con un brillo poco usual en sus ojos._


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Al llegar a la casa de Blaine se encontraron con la madrastra de este que iba de salida. Ella había saludado a Kurt con cariño y suspicacia, antes de partir. Blaine se había sorprendido de que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre su apariencia o sobre el hecho de que llegaran juntos a esas horas de la mañana. Y comenzó a pensar que era el único en ese planeta que no sabía de la verdadera identidad de su amigo.

El plan iba sobre ruedas, se habían duchado por separado, le había dejado una de sus camisetas más anchas y ahora le llevaba la comida en una bandeja, mientras Kurt se cambiaba en el baño. Pero Kurt salió solo con esa prenda y su cabello mojado. Y tras quedarse unos minutos embobado mirándole sus largas y torneadas piernas desnudas, la comida pasó a un segundo plano.

Soltó la bandeja sobre el primer mueble que encontró y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, sin dejarlo protestar con un beso apasionado. Lo condujo hacia la cama y lo tomó con lujuria insaciable.

Lo cosa comenzaba a complicarse. Kurt necesitaba hablar de lo que estaba pasando o se volvería loco. No habían hablado de nada desde que llegaron a su casa. Y Blaine no entendía por qué no podía mantenerse lejos de Kurt ni un segundo. Pero se prometió que no pensaría en el sexo durante el resto del día.

Blaine se apartó del cuerpo desnudo de Kurt y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo. No podía mirarlo y no debía volver a unirse a él. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero tenía que aprender a controlarlo.

Kurt vio el momento perfecto para vestirse y hablar de lo sucedido. Era evidente que Blaine se arrepentía y estaría pensando en ello, solo tenía que decirlo en voz alta y todo acabaría. Volverían a ser los amigos de siempre.

Blaine notó que Kurt se levantaba, supo que se estaba poniendo de nuevo su camiseta y dedujo que si abría el cajón de su mesita era para buscar unos bóxer ya que él le había roto su ropa interior. Se levantó de un salto, sin mirarlo, y se vistió todo lo deprisa que pudo. Se giró para encontrárselo frente a él, con el mismo aspecto irresistible de antes ¡Mierda! No sería fácil. Le dio la espalda de inmediato y buscó la comida.

- He traído algo de comer -dijo Blaine acercando la bandeja a la cama.

- Bien. Tengo hambre -confesó Kurt sentándose sobre el borde de esta, dejando al descubierto sus piernas por completo.

Él también tenía hambre, pensó excitado. Pero no volvería a hacerle el amor. Tenía que centrarse. Había muchas cosas de las que hablar. Y sino pues podían no hablar ¡pero no harían el amor de nuevo!

Se sentía como si no tuviera voluntad y esa necesidad de Kurt no le gustaba. No había manera de cubrirla. Por mucho que lo poseía no dejaba de necesitarlo. Tenía que aprender a controlarse.

- Así que -comenzó a decir Blaine deseando centrarse en algo que no fuera el sensual cuerpo de Kurt- eres el relaciones públicas de "El Ritual".

- Sí. Antes era un simple bailarín, pero me ascendieron hace poco. En realidad llevaba tiempo ejerciendo el puesto, pero no cobraba por ello -explicó Kurt dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

- Ahora entiendo por qué no me dejaban entrar -comento Blaine sin emoción.

- Eso no es culpa mía. Yo nunca dije que no te dejaran entrar. Solo es que no encajabas con el perfil de cliente que el jefe busca.

- Sí, lo sé -admitió Blaine comprensivo- Aún no me creo que seas...

- ¿Qué? - ¿Un hombre? se preguntó Kurt.

- Tienes toda una vida que yo no conocía. Trabajo, amigos,... ¡novios! -dijo enfadado.

- Entiendo que te enojes por habértelo ocultado. Haremos algo, yo te cuento por qué lo hice y tú me preguntas cuanto desees saber -propuso Kurt feliz de que Blaine no lo odiara por aquello.

- ¿Me contarás toda la verdad? ¿Y podré preguntarte cuanto quiera? -interrogó desconfiado.

- Sí y sí -contestó Kurt alegremente. Blaine asintió y Kurt suspiró para prepararse para su argumentación- Verás, hace mucho de esto -confesó dudoso mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación- Todo empezó cuando volviste a vivir acá. Habías pasado unos años fuera y mi vida había cambiado, mi cuerpo había cambiado. Noté como los chicos comenzaban a tratarme diferente y temí que tú también lo hicieras. Pero tú no estabas, así que exploté mi homosexualidad todo lo que pude. Y me arrepentí por ello -se interrumpió tragándose una oleada de dolor- No quería dejar de ser yo. Y yo soy el que ves -dijo abriendo los brazos y mostrándose ante él- Juego y me tomo en broma todo en la vida, incluso el sexo. Sabes que me gusta burlarme de todo el mundo y descubrir que tengo un arma tan potente y no utilizarla me parecía absurdo -bromeó sin reír.

- Así que uno de tus deportes favoritos es frustrar sexualmente a cuantos hombres se te acercan -comprendió Blaine.

- Mi trabajo es ser sensual y que todos me deseen, pero sepan que no me pueden tener -explicó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama- Pero eso es ahora. En este trabajo solo llevo tres años.

- ¿Solo? ¿Te parece poco tres años trabajando en ese local y yo sin enterarme? -preguntó furioso.

- Te cuento desde el principio. Tú volviste y eras lo único que tenía -confesó triste por los recuerdos- Y todo volvió a ser como antes. Jugábamos al basket, pasábamos el día juntos, me prestabas tu ropa. No había motivos de confesarte nada porque no había nada que contar. Yo era lo que veías.

- ¿Y cuando cambió? -quiso saber Blaine con un nudo de preocupación por la cara triste de su amigo.

- Antes de que volvieras pasaron muchas cosas... y conocí a mucha gente... Cuando volviste todo había vuelto a ser igual. Pero de pronto mi papá necesitaba dinero y pensé en trabajar.

- Pero de eso hace poco -lo interrumpió sin comprender.

- No. Te conté que necesitaba un trabajo porque quería dejar el que tenía. Hacía un trabajo que no me correspondía y empezaba a hartarme de estar engañándote. Pero aún estaba en la prepa cuando empecé a trabajar. Era menor de edad, pero Chandler, el chico que viste anoche bailando conmigo, convenció al dueño de una discoteca para dejarnos montar un espectáculo en pareja. Estuve trabajando allí un tiempo, pasé por otros locales parecidos y después acabé en el de moda. Era mayor de edad y tenía experiencia, así que no me costó conseguir el trabajo.

- Entonces, en la prepa y la uni eras como un chico y por la noche te convertías en el rey de la fiesta -simplificó Blaine intentando asimilarlo.

- No exactamente -replicó Kurt levantándose de nuevo para evitar mirarlo- En algunos casos me mostraba tal y como era.

- ¿Como cuáles? -comenzaba a no gustarle por donde iba la conversación.

- ¿Recuerdas a Jeremiah? -preguntó tragando saliva preparándose para lo peor.

- ¡Claro! Me quitó el puesto en el equipo durante todos los años de la prepa. Y si no recuerdo mal te odiaba.

- ¡Ahm! Salimos durante un tiempo y me odiaba porque... ahm... digamos que alguien le quitó el puesto a él -bromeó algo tenso.

- ¿Le pusiste el cuerno? -preguntó horrorizado. No se imaginaba a Kurt engañando de esa manera a nadie. Y aún menos se lo imaginaba con el chico por el que todas las chicas y chicos que conocía suspiraban con mayor énfasis que por él.

- Solo un poquito -confesó con cara de niño bueno, los brazos unidos en su espalda y jugando distraídamente con sus pies.

- Ya -comenzó a reírse Blaine por la visión ante él. Pero -se puso serio- ¿cuantos años tenías?

- Dieciséis.

- Yo acababa de regresar entonces -calculó Blaine y Kurt asintió- Y ustedes... -no continuó, pero Kurt lo entendió y asintió de nuevo- ¿Con cuántos años perdiste la virginidad? -preguntó atónito por las confesiones.

- Dieciséis.

- ¿Con Jeremiah? -dedujo Blaine, pero Kurt lo negó- ¿Alguien que conozca? -quiso saber, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. Kurt se había puesto muy triste y Blaine supo que era una de esas cosas que Kurt había vivido mientras él no estaba. Quería animar a su amigo, pero a la vez estaba petrificado con la nueva visión que tenía de él. Así que dijo la primera tontería que le pasó por la cabeza- así que soy el único tonto que no sabía que eras precioso.

- ¿Piensas que soy precioso? -preguntó Kurt con un brillo poco usual en sus ojos.

- Sí, sabes que lo eres. Por eso te has esforzado tanto en taparlo. Sino lo fueras no habría necesidad.

- No lo hice por eso. Simplemente no quería perderte -confesó Kurt arrepintiéndose al segundo de lo dicho.

- Puede que tengas razón. Seguramente me habría cegado tu belleza y no habríamos vivido todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Anoche me di cuenta y esta misma mañana ¡Te deseo Kurt! -confesó Blaine con expresión sombría- Y es probable que si te hubiera visto así antes hubieras causado el mismo efecto.

- Entonces mi temor de perder nuestra amistad se ha cumplido -afirmó Kurt con deseos de llorar.

- ¡No! -replicó Blaine de inmediato- Cuando tenía las hormonas revueltas y nuestra amistad comenzaba a consagrarse quizás, pero ahora no. Eres especial para mí y no voy a dejar que todo se estropeé por el sexo.

Kurt aceptó que Blaine no lo amara, pero seguía siendo especial para él y no dejarían de ser amigos. Se sentía tan vulnerable como siempre que estaba con él, pero ya lo había admitido. Lo amaba. No quería alejarse de él y podría seguir como hasta entonces.

- No me malinterpretes -continuó Blaine- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó -afirmó al ver la cara de asombro de Kurt- y tengo toda la intención de que se repita muchas otras veces -prosiguió antes de que Kurt pudiera replicar- Duerme un poco -ordenó mientras le daba un beso en la frente y lo recostaba en la cama- Yo iré a revisar algo y después nos vemos -dijo tapándolo con una manta- ¡Descansa! -gritó desde la puerta antes de cerrarla tras él.

¿Que quería qué? ¿Cómo...? Había dicho que... ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! Se iba a volver loco. Blaine seguía siendo tan dulce y lo consentía como siempre, y a la vez le expresaba que lo deseaba y que iba a hacer algo para remediarlo ¡Tenía intención de repetir lo sucedido esa noche! Tenía que estar soñando. Era imposible que eso estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Las cosas no salen tan bien en la vida real. No se había enojado con él, habían hecho el amor y seguían siendo amigos ¡Imposible!


	28. Capítulo 28

_gleeclast: que bueno que blaine no se enojo y pudieron hablar bien / Esperemos que eso dure ;)_

_luc de lupin: Hola, bienvenida jeje :)_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Su intención de no pensar en el sexo naufragó en segundos. Blaine se recriminó una y otra vez por haberle confesado a Kurt su deseo por él y su intención de repetir, cuantas veces le fuera posible, la posesión que la noche anterior y esa misma mañana había hecho de él. Lo deseaba más que a nada, pero vio en peligro su amistad en cuanto escuchó salir las palabras de su propia boca. Tuvo que huir antes de que Kurt le echara en cara semejante insensatez, y decidió dormir en otra habitación. Por otra parte, aunque veía al vulnerable Kurt que tanto adoraba, no pudo decir que lo reconociera escuchando hazaña tras hazaña de sus propios labios. Estaba claro que ese experimentado seductor no era en nada parecido a su amigo ¡Pero eran el mismo! Y tendría que aprender a asimilarlo. Pero ¿por qué? De repente una oleada de ira le inundaba ¡Lo había engañado! Durante años había representado un papel delante de él. Había sido comprensivo y había admitido que Kurt tenía razón, y que era bastante probable -con total seguridad, más bien- que él se cegara por su belleza y el jugar al basket con él fuera lo último que deseara. Pero estaba furioso y no quería ser comprensivo. Kurt lo había engañado y el único motivo por el que él no lo había acusado de mil pecados distintos, era que se sentía muy culpable por estar tan ocupado desnudándolo con la mirada. Y su relato le pareció de lo más inocente, ante esa visión.

Horas más tarde, tras meditar todo lo sucedido y ver desde un nuevo prisma a su amigo, Blaine decidió hablar con él. Su belleza lo había cegado como él temía, y no había hecho el uso adecuado de sus réplicas. Tenía mucho que echarle en cara y necesitaba muchas más explicaciones.

Decidido a obtener una historia completa, detallada y convincente, caminó hasta la habitación donde dormía Kurt. Al abrir la puerta y entrar por él, olvidó el objetivo de la visita. Estaba tendido plácidamente, con su respiración regular y pesada ajeno a su presencia. La camiseta se le había remangado y sus bóxer le quedaban bajos en la cadera. Lo observó, deleitándose en la deliciosa curva de su espalda desnuda ¡Era precioso en verdad! Tragó el líquido transparente que se le acumulaba en la boca que comenzaba a derramarse por su labio inferior, por miedo a ahogarse con él. Dudó unos momentos, pero su cuerpo reaccionó tomando la iniciativa y se acercó a la cama. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta estaba a escasos centímetros de Kurt. Su mano necesitó tocarlo y eso hizo, dibujó con suavidad la columna desnuda. Kurt se estremeció por el contacto, pero aún dormitaba. Continuó sus caricias recreándose en el maravilloso cuerpo bajo sus manos. Lenta y minuciosamente masajeó cada contorno de esa majestuosa belleza frente a él. No entendía como se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y lo había poseído de una forma tan primitiva pudiéndose deleitar con cada caricia.

Kurt sintió que una deliciosa nube de caricias lo envolvía y se fue despertando lentamente. Al abrir los azules de sus ojos, Blaine obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba. El deseo se apoderó de él y sin pensar en lo que hacía o las consecuencias de sus actos, lo comenzó a besar con pasión. La poca ropa voló con facilidad. Kurt estaba adormilado, pero respondía a cada caricia con énfasis. Sin dilación se colocó sobre él y lo penetró de una dura y profunda embestida. Consiguió saborear el momento, quedándose muy quieto dentro de Kurt, maravillándose de la perfección de la unión de sus cuerpos. Ambos se miraron y vieron el puro deseo en los ojos del otro. Y comenzó una guerra de caricias, besos y embistes que duró horas. Una y otra vez no se cansaban de tenerse el uno al otro.

Kurt comenzó a despertar y sonrió al ver que bajo él estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine. Comenzó a rememorar cada unión, cada caricia, cada gemido,... No quería olvidar nada de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Acarició suavemente su duro y bronceado pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos en su corto y oscuro vello. Sonrió maravillado ¡Tendría que habérselo dicho antes! Pero probablemente si hubiera sido así no estarían en la actual situación. Pero ¿cómo estaban? ¿Qué se supone que eran? No le dio tiempo a responderse ni hacerse ninguna pregunta más cuando vio la hora en el despertador de la mesilla.

Blaine comenzó a despertarse de un sueño maravilloso. Aún con los ojos cerrados supo que no fue un sueño ¡Era real! Aún sentía su olor. Pero no a Kurt ¿Dónde estaba? Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se incorporó con mayor rapidez. Lo encontró frente a él corriendo por la habitación de un lado a otro ¡Vestido! ¿Para qué? Si él no tenía la menor intención de dejar que la ropa lo cubriera más de dos segundos. Pero Kurt seguía alistándose e incluso, entró al baño para peinarse y adecentarse un poco ¿Quería irse? ¡Iba a irse! se afirmó horrorizado al verlo coger su bolso y sus zapatos.

- ¿Dónde vas? -preguntó irritado Blaine.

- ¡Oh!... -se sorprendió e intentó que su corazón volviera a latir al ritmo habitual- Es muy tarde -admitió Kurt señalando el reloj- Tengo que trabajar.

- ¿Trabajar? -preguntó Blaine como si esa palabra no estuviera en su diccionario.

- Ya no me da tiempo de cambiarme y ni siquiera me he duchado -suspiró pesadamente-Y aún así ya llego tarde ¡Tengo que irme! -afirmó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- ¡No!-lo interceptó saltando de la cama- ¡No puedes irte así! Tenemos que... tenemos que... ahm... -no sabía qué decir ¿Tenemos que hablar? ¿Tenemos que encerrarnos en este cuarto y hacer el amor el resto de nuestras vidas? Le gustaba más la segunda opción.

- Ya sé, tenemos que hablar -dijo Kurt comprensivo, pero impaciente por irse. Blaine seguía prefiriendo la otra opción.

- ¡No te vayas! -le rogó Blaine acariciándole los brazos y sintiendo como se estremecía bajo sus firmes manos.

- ¡Blaine! -regañó severamente- Tengo que irme. Dúchate, tú que puedes, come algo y si quieres nos vemos luego allí. Pero yo tengo que irme ¡ya!

Analizó la sugerencia y le complació. No quería huir solo tenía prisa para que no lo despidieran. Aceptó la marcha jurando que la separación no duraría mucho tiempo. Se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo partir y cuando Kurt hizo lo propio él lo paró de nuevo, pero esta vez con un dulce y tierno beso. Se separaron y miraron lenta y cariñosamente a los ojos. Ninguno quería moverse, pero el teléfono de Kurt comenzó a sonar y aprovechó el milagro para salir corriendo de allí.

No tenía tiempo de analizar nada de lo sucedido ¡Su puesto de trabajo estaba en juego! Jeff lo había llamado. Al ir a verlo antes de su turno -cosa poco frecuente- para que le explicara qué había pasado -cosa muy frecuente-, se había encontrado con horror que él no había llegado aún. Preocupado por tal rareza, ya que Kurt siempre llegaba casi una hora antes de la hora que le correspondía, lo había llamado. La acción ayudó a su amigo, ya que le pidió que se acercara a su casa, a pocos metros de allí y le prestara algo de ropa. Kurt había pensado en ducharse en el local, en un baño privado que usaban muchos de los bailarines después de la jornada de trabajo, pero no tenía ropa para cambiarse. Suspiró aliviado cuando al llegar vio a Jeff con ropa en la mano. Se aseó rápidamente, mientras que Jeff ayudaba en algunas de las tareas que le correspondían a él. Salió del baño listo y preparado, como un rayo. Y concluyó todos los preparativos en un tiempo récord. Aprovechó para poner el nombre de Blaine en la lista, para que pudiera pasar si finalmente decidía ir.

No pudieron hablar de lo sucedido, pero Jeff se imaginaba que habría sido algo realmente bueno, ya que Kurt no solía despistarse o entretenerse con ningún hombre, olvidándose de su trabajo. Además, se lo encontraba de vez en cuando sonriendo solo, mordiéndose el labio y ruborizándose como si sus pensamientos fueran más lascivos de lo permitido. El cretino de Blaine tenía que ser un tigre en la cama, pensó Jeff risueño. Nunca había visto así a Kurt, y no era ningún inexperimentado colegial. Envidiaba a su amigo, no solo por el largo listín de hombres sabrosos con los que había pasado al menos una noche, sino por sus conocimientos y desvergüenza en ese ámbito. Jeff no era ningún frígido y dudaba de que alguno de sus amantes pudiera decir tal cosa, pero tenía que admitir que su vida sexual era más satisfactoria desde que conoció a Kurt y sus sabios consejos.

Blaine cenó relajadamente. La presión e impaciencia desaparecía cuando no lo tenía cerca ¡Era un alivio! Estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar de Kurt. Y no había sido capaz de hacerlo teniéndolo cerca. Aprovecharía la soledad para meditar. Él quería a su amigo, pero al que conocía. Y ese Kurt con el que había pasado todo el día en la cama, era un desconocido. Sin embargo, lo deseaba. Y eso le provocaba un dilema ¿Tenía que olvidar todo lo sucedido e intentar salvar su amistad? ¿O seguir dejándose llevar por el deseo y echar a perder su amistad? Si Kurt hubiera estado delante de él lo habría tenido claro. Estaba seguro de que lo tendría secuestrado en su cama aún si él se hubiera dejado. Pero no estaba y Blaine había recapacitado. Recordó al niño de enormes ojos azules que corría junto a él ayudándolo a escapar de su casa cuando se había convertido en un infierno antes de la separación de sus padres. No pudo evitar que se le viniera a la cabeza la imagen de Kurt llorando, vulnerable y desolado por la muerte de su querida abuela. Rememoró cada juego inocente, sonrisa amistosa y abrazo cariñoso. Lo necesitaba más en su corazón que en su cama. Podrían superar lo que había pasado. No eran dos novatos que no saben lo que hacían. Ahora lo sabía. Y se burló de sí mismo por haberlo considerado virgen. Kurt estaría en la misma situación que él. Estaba seguro de que Kurt preferiría su amistad al simple sexo.

Tuvo que admitir a su pesar, minutos más tarde cuando pasaba cerca de un grupo de exuberantes hombres, que el sexo con Kurt no había sido simple y que él no era cualquier hombre. Se habían acoplado a la perfección como si se leyesen la mente. Ambos habían padecido la misma hambre y lo intentaban apaciguar con la misma devota pasión. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, ¡en la cama! enfatizó Blaine. Pero no volverían a ella. La lujuria no se apoderaría más de él. Esa noche concluiría con ese caos que se había engendrado.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Blaine va a 'El Ritual'_


	29. Capítulo 29

_gleeclast: una pregunta falta mucho para que kurt y blaine sean pareja o van a seguir con su amistad_ / falta muchísimo jojo, peeeeeeeeeeeero seguirán pasando cosas entre ellos. Ninguno se atreve a decir lo que siente y Blaine debe resolver algunas cosas de su pasado que no lo dejan darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Kurt.

_Marierux: Pregunta? Kurt quedara embarazado de Blaine_? / ¿Qué crees tú? :) ahahah será Mpreg, pero tal vez no de Klaine :O o tal vez sí... ahaha al menos por ahora no es Mpreg. Más adelante sí ;)

_Fernylokis de hummel_: Hola, bienvenida :D

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Antes de que llegara al local, Jeff ya se impacientaba por no verlo. No entendía como ese bruto no había ido a buscar a su amigo todavía. Así que fue a consolarlo, ya que estaba seguro de que la enorme sonrisa en su boca y los coqueteos con el rubio que lo tenía agarrado por la cintura eran fingidos. Se aproximó a ellos y Kurt se excusó con el guapo muchacho con un pícaro guiño. Caminó junto a Jeff hacia un lugar más privado donde poder hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Y ni se te ocurra engañarme y decir que te da igual lo que Blaine haga! ¡No me pienso creer que digas que fue solo sexo para ti! -protestó rabioso Jeff.

- Relájate que te va a salir una úlcera -comentó apartándole el pelo y colocando el brazo sobre sus hombros- No pienso hacer tal cosa. Esperaba estar a solas contigo para decirte que me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Blaine -confesó Kurt serenamente.

La noticia impactó en Jeff, ignorando el tono seco con el que había sido dada.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! Hacen una linda pareja ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? ¿Ya son novios? -interrogó emocionado el rubio.

- He dicho que estoy enamorado de él no que él lo esté de mí -explicó aún sereno.

- ¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! Él se muere por ti. Solo hay que verlo -espetó malhumorado por el brusco desplome del cuento de hadas.

- ¡Oh, puedo asegurarte que me desea! Pero no me ama. En fin, no es que importe. No voy a dejar de amarlo simplemente por no ser correspondido -dijo Kurt con una tranquilidad que erizó el bello a su amigo.

- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Quién te cree eso? Si lo amas ¡no te puede dar igual no ser correspondido! -gritó ceñudo Jeff.

- ¡Ouch! ¡No grites! Que no estoy sordo -protestó Kurt tapándose los oídos- Yo no he dicho que no quiera ser correspondido, solo soy realista, y el que yo desee algo no lo hace más real. Blaine, es y siempre será parte de mi vida. Yo me encargaré de que así sea -le guiñó un ojo risueño a su amigo- Pero puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que en estos momentos está planeando cómo decirme que no quiere que nuestro "error" -lo matizó con un gesto con los dedos formando unas comillas- estropeé nuestra amistad. Y no voy a ser yo el que le lleve la contraria -explicó indiferente.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Jeff impaciente- Puedes confesarle lo que sientes o conquistarlo, tú sabes hacerlo mejor que nadie ¡Algo! Pero no quedarte de brazos cruzados.

- Seducirlo es fácil. Pero ¿para qué quiero sexo que solo harían ocupar el espacio de nuestra amistad? Él no me ama, y continuar con esto solo haría que fuese uno más en su lista de conquistas. Muy larga, por cierto. Pero si paro ahora con esto, pueda seguir siendo algo especial para él. Se ha corrompido un poco, mucho más bien, lo que pensaba de mí. Pero no me costará hacer que vuelva a sentirse tan confiado y cómodo como antes -afirmó Kurt con resolución.

- Pero ¿Y si él no desea eso? ¿O no puede volver a verte cómo antes? -mal auguró Jeff preocupado.

- ¡No pasará! Está claro que se tiene que enterar de todo lo que le he ocultado y será una temporadita tensa, pero acabará entendiendo -aseguró Kurt convencido.

Nada más pensar en la idea de contarle mucho de los secretos que aún le guardaba se estremeció de terror. Pero Blaine debía saberlo de una vez y cada quien proseguiría su vida. Estaba resuelto a que conociera al verdadero Kurt, seguro de sí mismo, seductor y que no se achantaba ante las vicisitudes. Y lo haría esa misma noche.

- Entonces -le sacó Jeff de sus planes con más preguntas- ¿qué planeas hacer mañana cuando lo veas?

- ¡Lo veré hoy! -aseguró Kurt con una sonrisa malévola- Puedo afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme que esta de camino.

- ¿Para verte? Eso quiere decir que no puede aguantar sin verte, que... -se emocionó Jeff con sus conclusiones.

- Viene -lo interrumpió sin sequedad- planeando un sermón que soltarme sobre nuestra amistad y lo estúpido que sería destruirla por el sexo.

- ¿Y? -no supo que más decir el inseguro chico.

- ¡Odio los sermones! Así que como buen amigo que soy le voy a ahorrar saliva -bromeó guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía con malicia.

Jeff no sabía que tenía planeado su amigo, pero juraba que saldría tal y como él quería. Rezó para que tuviera razón y Blaine no lo correspondiera. Sería una pena que no estuvieran juntos por una mala interpretación de Kurt. Pero ¿cuándo se había equivocado Kurt? Nunca que él recordara. Probablemente tenía razón. Y cuando salió del rincón privado y se encontró con Blaine entrando al local nervioso y muy serio, supo que esta no sería la vez en que cambiaran las cosas y Kurt tuviera que admitir su error.

Blaine se sorprendió al comprobar que su nombre estaba en la lista de la entrada. Pero era lógico, Kurt decidía quién podía estar en esa lista. Pensó temeroso que quizás Kurt se hubiera hecho ilusiones de una relación. Se horrorizó al pensar que seguía siendo el Kurt que él conocía, vulnerable ante él, y que podía llegar a hacerle daño. Se maldijo por no haber controlado sus hormonas. Resuelto a arreglar las cosas y a rogarle perdón de rodillas si fuese necesario, lo buscó con la mirada.

Llevaba un rato buscándolo y no lo encontraba. Sabía que aspecto tendría, el mismo que el día anterior, ya que no se había podido cambiar. Lo sintió por él y esperó que su aspecto no fuera muy desaliñado, o que no contrastaste mucho con los bellos chicos que lo rodeaban. Continuó buscando a la figura de seda negra, que creía estaría allí, pero no lo encontró. En cambio su vista chocó contra un cuerpo vertiginoso embutido en una sensual y ceñida camisa aguamarina. Con el pelo prolijamente peinado y unos pantalones que dejaban poco a la imaginación, ¡se veía espectacular! Reía junto a un grupo de hombres y Blaine notó una oleada de posesión, pero no pudo hacer más que seguir mirándolo. Era tan hermoso que le dolía mirarlo. Cada gesto que hacía estaba calculado para torturar a todos los hombres de su alrededor, aseguró Blaine excitado. Se veía feliz, radiante... Y él se sintió como un tonto por pensar que a Kurt le pudiera importar algo que él no quisiera volver a meterlo en su cama. Sí quería, se rectificó apresuradamente, pero no debía. Y ahora que lo veía con más argumentos a la causa. Kurt no necesitaba a otro baboso tras sus pantalones, sino un amigo que viera bajo ellos.

Blaine se maldijo por imaginárselo desnudo. No le costaba, lo había tenido entre sus brazos durante un día entero tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Pero con más curvas. Pero él era su amigo. Seguiría siéndolo y no se dejaría llevar por las hormonas. Hablaría con él y le aseguraría que nada había cambiado entre ellos, que podía seguir contando con él para lo que quisiera y que debían olvidar ese día o recordarlo como lo que fue, ¡un día divertido que no volvería a pasar! Aunque era una pena porque estaba seguro de que no podría tener mejor sexo que el que tuvo con Kurt. Y eso que no fue capaz de controlarse y había sido feroz y hambriento. Si tuviera la oportunidad de deleitarse con caricias y otras uniones más... placenteras, era probable que no quisieran salir del dormitorio. Pero no era en eso en lo que debía pensar, sino en hablar con Kurt.

Tras esperar a que su tensión sexual disminuyera se acercó al grupo que rodeaba al bello castaño. Los hombres continuaron sus bromas y halagos como si fuera de lo más frecuente que desconocidos se les uniera en su acometido. Kurt le sonrió como bienvenida, pero no le dijo nada ya que estaba en el extremo opuesto del grupo y un rubio, al que odió desde ese instante, lo tenía agarrado posesivamente. Kurt le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo sonrojarse y lo soltó ¿Qué le habría dicho? No consideraba a tipos como ese fáciles de sonrojar. Había planeado sacarlo de allí para hablar con él, pero estaba demasiado petrificado con la visión de ese desconocido Kurt. Kurt se sentía cómodo en ese ambiente. Es más, podía jurar que controlaba a cada uno de los asistentes ¡Incluso a él! No se había avergonzado o sonrojado al verlo, como él pensaba haría su amigo. Al menos, el amigo que él había conocido. Sabía que Kurt no se sonrojaba fácilmente, pero esperaba que hiciera una excepción al recordar todo lo ocurrido entre ellos. Pero Kurt lo miraba y sonreía con la complicidad de siempre, expresando sin palabras lo mucho que le aburrían esos hombres. Sin embargo, no se marchaba. Y Blaine supo que ese era su trabajo y lo hacía realmente bien. Daba igual que esos tipos le causaran verdadero fastidio, todos ellos se sentían atendidos y cautivados por él. Blaine lo admiró por ello, pero la oleada de posesión no decreció.

¿Esos aburridos playboys no dirían nada interesante en toda la noche? Quería largarse de allí y tomarse un trago, o dos. Pero tenía que hacer su trabajo, y no era tanto atender a aquellos millonarios, como el de demostrarle a Blaine que si se atrevía a compadecerse de él por lo que habían echó la noche anterior, solo haría el imbécil. Pero esos estúpidos no colaboraban en su tarea. Por suerte el fornido rubio, del que no recordaba el nombre, ya que se lo había cambiado unas diez veces cada vez que intentaba recordarlo, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, inconsciente de su colaboración.

- ¿Qué se siente siendo el hombre más deseado y envidiado del local? ¡Y probablemente del país! -piropeó el rubio esgrimiendo una encantadora sonrisa.

- Eso dependerá de si tú me deseas o envidias -contestó coquetamente. Y sus palabras causaron el silencio esperado entre todos los asistentes. Lo miraban con deseo y rezaban por ser el cretino rubio al que sonreía con picardía. Kurt satisfecho por el resultado se alejó con un simple paso del atónito acompañante. Suficiente para mantenerlo a raya y no demasiado para que se sintiera ofendido. Miró al resto de hombres expresando con una simple media sonrisa que ya era suficiente, debían dejar de mirarlo así y hablar de cualquier otro tema. Sabía controlar tanto sus acciones como la de los hombres a su alrededor. Nunca fallaba y se maravillaba cada vez al comprobarlo.

- Esto... -dijo el valiente que rompió el silencio obteniendo como regalo la atención del hombre- He escuchado que en unos meses lo perderemos ¡Díganos que no es cierto! -rogó con burlón pesar, pero demostrando que realmente lo sentiría.

- Me temo mi querido amigo que así es- había aprendido a llamar "querido amigo" a todos los caballeros con los que trataba, así se ahorraba de aprender más nombres de los necesarios y ellos se sentían confiados- En unos meses cambiaré su compañía por la de un frío laptop. Pero al menos me libraré de las resacas -bromeó apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de uno de los hombres que mostraba mayores señales de estar ebrio.

- Lo echaremos de menos -dijo uno de ellos y todos lo apoyaron.

- Gracias caballeros, pero no me iré de la ciudad -dijo guiñándoles un ojo- Vendré de vez en cuando para que no se me marchiten -bromeó malicioso- Bueno -suspiró poniéndose repentinamente serio- me temo que tengo que proseguir mi camino -sonrió a cada expectante hombre ante él y se agarró del brazo de Blaine- Los veré pronto -se despidió caminando del brazo de su amigo sin decir una palabra a este, ni siquiera mirarlo.

Blaine estaba fascinado con el control que tenía de cada palabra. Sabía que era inteligente. Siempre dejaba por los suelos con una despiadada respuesta a todo el que intentaba insultarlo. Pero no esperaba esa fingida languidez y exquisita educación, que lo convertía en un pecado andante. Y Kurt estaba al tanto de ello. No entendía cómo era posible que ese mismo hombre fuera al que él defendía de todos a sus espaldas por temor a que lo humillaran. No lo conocía y comenzaba a hacerlo. No le gustaba pensar que era un desconocido para él, pero tenía que admitir que se maravillaba con cada descubrimiento. Había descartado de un plumazo hablar con él. Era probable que se riese de él y le hiciese sentir como un quinceañero que no dio la talla. Al menos, así se sentía él con semejante hombre al lado... Sería cauto y solo hablaría de lo que Kurt quisiera hablar. Pero con cada paso que daba sentía que retrocedía un año. Antes de que llegaran a su destino habría vuelto al útero materno. Todos lo miraban con deseo y admiración y Kurt hacía caso omiso de ello. Blaine sabía que era consciente de ese hecho. Y eso lo hacía más excitante. Pero él solo era el amigo de la infancia. De repente se sintió como el lerdo de la clase. Kurt era todo lo que un hombre podía desear, ¡lo que él deseaba! Pero él no era superior a ninguno de esos hombres. Todos eran millonarios de éxito y muchos de ellos apuestos. Lo deseaban y algún afortunado lo tendría, sino esa noche, una próxima. Y Kurt recordaría entre risas como el idiota de su amigo se había puesto en ridículo ante él. Era probable que lo recordara como el peor polvo de su vida. Pero no iba a dejarse caer por eso. Eran amigos. Aún era algo para Kurt y no debía salir corriendo ¡aunque fuera lo que más deseara!

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- No llores precioso -le pidió Blaine borrando el rastro de las lágrimas con su labios- Lo que ha pasado ha sido..._

_- Maravilloso -afirmó Kurt._


	30. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30

Todos los miraban y Kurt comenzaba a impacientarse por llegar a cualquier sitio donde pudieran estar a solas. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos los hombres de su alrededor se giraran para ver el magnífico cuerpo de Blaine, pero esa noche no era capaz de soportarlo. Se dijo que eran amigos, y como tales no debía tener celos ¿Celos? ¿Estaba celoso?

Caminó junto a un pelirrojo que se comía con los ojos a su amigo. Sí, estaba celoso.

Aceleró el paso para llegar a su destino lo antes posible, sin dejar de sonreír y mantener la compostura. Estar tan cerca de él lo hacía temblar y estremecerse, pero se dijo que no dejaría que Blaine lo supiera. Todo volvería a ser como antes costara lo que costara. Aunque para ello tuviese que sufrir él mismo. Pero no lo perdería. Ni siquiera Blaine sabía cuánto lo había ayudado, cuanto significaba para él, cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo... amaba.

Llegaron al mismo despacho que semanas antes visitaran y se separó de inmediato de Blaine. Como excusa para la separación, buscó dos copas del pequeño mueble-bar. Le alcanzó una a Blaine y esperó a que dijera algo. No lo hizo. Supuso que su visión de él haciendo su trabajo lo había impactado hasta el extremo esperado y que no diría nada que pudiera perjudicar su orgullo. Porque si sabía algo de Blaine es que tenía tanto, o incluso, más orgullo que él. Aunque cuando se refería a abrirse con alguien no quedaba claro por qué no lo hacía.

Pese a los muchos años que habían pasado juntos, no fue hasta su vuelta cuando Blaine se abrió por completo a él. Aún así seguía costándole hablar de lo que sentía. Por suerte Kurt no necesitaba escucharlo, lo sabía con solo verlo. Pero siempre habría una sombra entre ellos, algo que Blaine no quería contar y que Kurt se cansó, hacia años, de intentar descubrir.

Kurt respiró hondo y decidió romper el silencio. Aunque no tenía muy clara esta parte de su plan, se dijo que era lo mejor para los dos. Actuaría como con cualquier otro referente a lo sucedido, pero no menospreciaría su amistad. Era muy consciente de que Blaine no se lo perdonaría. Kurt no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Le costó la misma vida el no echarse en sus brazos y pedirle que lo amara por el resto de sus días. Suspiró y tomó valor.

- Creo que ambos hemos conocido -comenzó a decir con una tierna sonrisa- la cara oculta del otro. El sexo es el único plano por el que nuestra relación nunca había pasado. Pero supongo que era inevitable llegar a él.

- Supongo. Puede que 2 hombres no puedan ser amigos sin que haya... -piensa rápido y no digas deseo- malentendidos. Es fácil interpretar el cariño como... otra cosa.

- El cariño solo se puede confundir con el amor -dijo Kurt haciendo palidecer a Blaine al segundo- y ambos sabemos que lo que ha pasado es solo sexo, deseo, lujuria.

- Su...supongo ¿Entonces? -preguntó Blaine aterrado.

Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa tierna y caminó hacia él hasta tenerlo tan cerca como para escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

- ¡Eres mi Blainie! -afirmó con un hilo de voz mientras hundía su cara en su cuello- No quiero perderte por esto.

Blaine estaba confundido y dividido a la vez. Lo abrazó automáticamente, porque no podía hacer otra cosa cuando lo tenía tan cerca ¡Ese chico lo iba a volver loco! O era una desconocido que hacía suspirar a todos los hombres a su paso, o su vulnerable amigo que necesitaba que él lo protegiera del mundo.

- Te prometí que nunca dejaría de estar a tu lado. Que siempre podrías contar conmigo -le recordó Blaine con el corazón encogido.

Kurt se prometió que iba a ser el seductor que mira fríamente y piensa con claridad. Pero con él nunca había podido. Y ahora que se había confesado a si mismo el porqué, no iba a empezar a conseguir tremenda hazaña. Era imposible aguantar las lágrimas, y no las reprimió.

- No llores precioso -le pidió Blaine borrando el rastro de las lágrimas con su labios- Lo que ha pasado ha sido...

- Maravilloso -afirmó Kurt.

Si, lo había sido. Y que Kurt lo admitiera, junto a esa vestimenta espectacular y la cercanía, no ayudaba a su autocontrol. Pero ahora era vulnerable. Era su amigo el que estaba frente a él, no el seductor dios al que había poseído sin descanso.

- Pero que nos hayamos divertido juntos no debería cambiar las cosas. No quiero que cambien. Ambos somos adultos, sabemos lo que es el sexo. No tiene más importancia de la que se le quiera dar. Y la verdad, -dijo Kurt tímidamente- no quiero darle ninguna. Fue fantástico -repuso al ver el ceño de su amigo- pero no merece la pena perder cuanto hemos creado por un revolcón ocasional.

Sabía que tenía razón. En eso mismo estaba pensando Blaine. Pero no hacía que se sintiera menos perturbado por sus palabras. Sin duda había sido fantástico y no se planteaba que pudiera volver a pasar otra vez. Pero escucharlo de sus labios lo hacía aún más imposible. Y lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que le dolía. Pero no pudo más que afirmar que Kurt tenía razón.

- Sería estúpido fingir que no ha pasado nada. Pero podemos tomarlo como una prueba de amistad -sugirió Blaine- Pese a todo seguimos siendo amigos.

- ¡Claro! -concedió Kurt feliz- Podemos compartir lo que siempre nos hemos ocultado el uno del otro. Nunca hemos visto nuestra faceta "nocturna".

- Puedo asegurar que ya la hemos visto -bromeó Blaine con una sonrisa pícara.

- Sí. Podremos hacer cosas juntos que antes no hacíamos por miedo a que me descubriera -explicó Kurt.

- O a que tú te enojaras conmigo por ser un picaflor -añadió él.

- Supongo que no es lo mismo escuchar tus hazañas que verlas. Podremos hacerlo ¿verdad? -preguntó temeroso.

- ¡Por supuesto! -afirmó Blaine sin ningún rastro de duda en su entonación.

Tenían que conseguirlo ¡Lo conseguirían!, se dijo Blaine mientras lo apretaba contra él. Era posible que se hubieran ocultado cosas. Blaine admitía seguir haciéndolo. Pero en sus brazos tenía al mismo niño que siempre había estado junto a él cuando lo necesitaba, que se sentaba a su lado y bromeaba de cualquier cosa para animarlo, porque él era incapaz de hablar de sus problemas. Ese mismo niño con el que hacía planes de futuro como los mejores amigos del mundo, que no desean separarse jamás. No podían separase ahora, por algo tan absurdo como el sexo. No le iba a hacer eso a Kurt. Ni tampoco a él.

Kurt se maldecía cada vez que se mostraba tan vulnerable frente a él. Pero por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera, era inevitable. La única forma que había descubierto para dejar de serlo, era estar lejos de él. Y no tenía planeado hacer tal cosa próximamente. Era un chico fuerte, decidido, inteligente y seguro de sí mismo. No necesitaba a nadie para conseguir lo que deseaba en la vida. Pero lo necesitaba a Blaine para seguir viviendo. No le gustaba esa dependencia, pero hacía años que la había asumido.

Con su marcha Blaine lo había destrozado. Fueron unos años horribles para Kurt. Hablaban todos los días, pero al principio eso no era suficiente. Después Kurt intentó ocupar su hueco...

Los recuerdos lo estremecieron de pura tristeza. Consiguió compañía, afecto y dolor ¡Más pérdidas! Se prometió entonces que no volvería a sufrir por ningún hombre. Pero se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y de eso solo podía haber una consecuencia: dolor.

Por el bien de ambos, se separaron y cada uno se marchó por su lado con la promesa de volver a ser lo que eran el uno para el otro. Pero todo había cambiado. Kurt lo amaba y Blaine no le correspondía, pensó Kurt. Mientras que Blaine intentaba unir mentalmente -sin mucho éxito- a los dos hombres más fulminantes que había conocido. Sabía que era uno solo, pero le era imposible creerlo. Uno de los dos era falso y no tenía claro cuál. El pasado y su experiencia le decía que no se confiara y mantuviera su barrera defensiva. La había bajado con el indefenso Kurt. Pero este no era inofensivo, era un peligro para él. Y no dejaría que se acercara tanto como para descubrirlo.

_**Spoiler:**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Ese si era su Kurt!, se dijo orgulloso Blaine, mientras seguía observándolo. Pero a continuación su alegría se evaporó al verlo apoyar su cabeza sobre Nick y este besarle la frente._


	31. Capítulo 31

_Fernylokis de hummel:_ OMG lo sieeeento! no lo sabía :$

_AmiDela: Ya me entro duda que esconde Blaine que ni Kurt a podido averiguar... _/ Ya pronto se sabrá más de eso ;)

_Candy Criss: saaaayyyy nooooo,, porque Blaine no puede darse cuenta que está enamorado de Kurt? así Kurt podría verlo y animarse a decirle que lo ama._ / Porque Blaine tiene cosas que resolver primero.

_Gabriela Cruz: Espero que no vengan problemas._ / Uhmm... vendrán u.u

_Gabriela Cruz: Ojalá y pronto Blaine le confiese su amor a Kurt._ / Blaine está cegado y solo cree que lo desea, no sé da cuenta de que en realidad es mucho más que eso, así que mientras no resuelva ciertas cosas, no se dará cuenta de lo que siente realmente.

_AlexaColfer: ¡¿KURT SE EMBARAZA?!_ / Yo no dije eso! Jajaja almenosnoporahoranimuypronto.

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

El primer día de clases tras la gran revelación había concluido. Kurt estaba agotado de quitarse de encima a cuanto moscardón pasaba junto a él. Estaba seguro de que era un complot para irritarlo hasta volverlo loco de histeria. Estaba al borde de un ataque psicótico que no beneficiaría a nadie.

Tras quitarse de en medio al último conquistador que quiso hacer el milagro de seducirlo, se sentó junto a Nick en el césped, en la zona de siempre. Se apoyó sobre el árbol que prácticamente tenía marcado como de su propiedad, y suspiró exasperado.

- La culpa la tienes tú por venir vestido así -le acusó Nick risueño.

Había decidido que era una tontería seguir fingiendo lo que no era. Pero tampoco se sentía muy cómodo yendo muy arreglado. En realidad, no iba nada arreglado, se dijo mientras se miraba de arriba a abajo. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta musculosa simple de color negra. Era posible que la camiseta se ajustara a la perfección a su cuerpo y que los vaqueros fueran una segunda piel, pero Kurt no consideraba que eso fuera suficiente para el escándalo que todos le estaban armando. Decidió arreglarse el pelo, peinándolo perfectamente hacia arriba.

- Aún no me creo que Blaine te cachara -afirmó Nick sacándolo de su irritación con el sexo masculino.

Sí, lo descubrió ¡Lo descubrió por competo! Y Kurt a él. Y le encantó lo que vio, tocó, besó, acarició,... Tenía que dejar de pensar en Blaine así porque solo se hacía daño. Solo eran amigos. Y ni eso estaba a salvo aún. Tendría que esforzarse mucho para mantener su amistad. Sabía que Blaine era muy comprensivo y lo perdonaba por todos sus engaños. Pero no lo olvidaría. Estaba seguro de que acabaría teniendo malas consecuencias para su relación.

Blaine estaba algo nervioso por ir al encuentro de su amigo. Sabía dónde encontrarlo. Llevaba toda la mañana escuchando comentarios de todo tipo sobre su apariencia, así que supo que no lo encontraría con una de sus camisetas viejas precisamente.

Y así era. En la distancia lo distinguió sin problema. Apoyado distraídamente sobre su árbol favorito, con el cabello brillante haciéndole la competencia al sol. Era tan hermoso que no debería ser aconsejable mirarlo durante mucho tiempo, si quería mantener su salud intacta. Se veía triste. Cuando un grupo de novatos se acercaron a él y minutos después salieron despavoridos, supo qué le pasaba. Estaba harto de que todos lo juzgaran por su físico. Comenzaba a entender por qué había mentido. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención como al resto de superficiales que él conocía.

¡Ese si era su Kurt!, se dijo orgulloso Blaine, mientras seguía observándolo. Pero a continuación su alegría se evaporó al verlo apoyar su cabeza sobre Nick y este besarle la frente. Kurt estaba demasiado bello para que un contacto como ese fuese amistoso. Lo fuese o no, a él no le dio tiempo a recapacitar, cuando ya estaba frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo? -espetó secamente Blaine.

- Sí, el sol. Me lo tapas -respondió Nick haciendo un gesto para que se moviera.

Kurt se quedó petrificado al escucharlo. Se veía tan bello allí como una roca parado frente a ellos. Parecía un dios con el sol a su espalda. Tuvo que contener la respiración con esa imagen. Pero mantuvo la compostura y solo fue capaz de mirar a Nick tras su pequeña broma. Este notó la tensión en el ambiente y se excusó, poniendo tierra de por medio.

Pasaron unos minutos incómodos y Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt. Se suponía que debería actuar como siempre. Pero se le olvidó cómo se hacía. Suspiró frustrado e intentó buscar un tema de conversación. No lo encontró.

Era la primera vez en sus vidas que la presencia de Sebastián dirigiéndose hacia ellos los alegraba. Y Kurt parecía igual de feliz, al menos, sonriente.

- ¡Oh, Kurt que cambio! ¡Estás muy... bien!

¿Bien? Blaine diría espectacular, precioso, bellísimo, más hermoso que un dios bajado del Olimpo. Tenía que dejar ya de fantasear con él. No era correcto que pensara así de su amigo. Aunque él tuviera razón y fuera el hombre más guapo del planeta.

- Sí, gracias -contestó Kurt con media sonrisa- De vez en cuando es bueno arreglarse un poco para recordar que soy uno más de los chicos. Claro está, no pienso levantarme dos horas antes para ponerme cinco capas de maquillaje para que no me reconozca ni yo en el espejo.

- ¿Insinúas algo? -preguntó irritado Sebastián.

- ¡Claro que no! Si es más que obvio que los dos kilos de colorete, son de lo más naturales en tu cara -respondió sarcástico.

- Eres un... -intentó decir furioso mirándolo como si lo quisiera asesinar- Sin duda hacen una pareja perfecta -espetó iracundo- Un impotente y un desabrido que se cree guapo por ponerse una musculosa por primera vez en su vida ¿Lo has hecho para ligártelo? Todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de él ¿Crees que así te tomará más cuenta?

- Con tu primo funcionó -contestó Kurt sonriente.

- ¡Puto! -insultó furioso.

- Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede -replicó Kurt burlón.

Blaine estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su amigo burlarse de Sebastián, con ingeniosas réplicas. Pero sabía que esta vez no todo era mentira. Sabía que Kurt había tenido algo con Joaquín. Era consciente de que Kurt no pretendía seducirlo, se había vestido así porque estaba harto de ir disfrazado. Comparado con la ropa que le había visto ese fin de semana, en ese momento, parecía un santo. Y aunque le irritó el verlo tan a gusto con el tema, se relajó al notar como se lo tomaba a broma.

Sebastián no sabía cómo responder. Solía pasarle con mucha frecuencia. Lo normal era que Blaine acabara saliendo en su defensa y le parara los pies a Kurt, para que no se mofara en exceso. Pero ya había perdido los favores de Blaine y eso lo irritó más. Haciendo que su foco se desplazara hacia él.

- ¡Que patético! Como no puedes excitarte con un hombre de verdad te buscas a un medio hombre como él -espetó Sebastián sofocado.

- Bueno -empezó a decir Blaine buscando la mirada de su amigo en señal de aprobación. Al obtenerla prosiguió- no puedo quejarme. No le cuesta ningún trabajo ponerme a tono -replicó orgulloso colocando sus manos cruzadas sobre la nuca.

Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. No solo por la cara de espanto de Sebastián, sino porque era cierto. No recordaba ni un minuto seguido en el que su miembro no hubiera estado erecto desde que se metieron en la cama. Ni fuera de ella.

- Ya te dije Seb. Yo que tú iba al médico ¿Cómo es posible que un chico con tanta potencia sexual no... funcionara contigo? En serio, yo que tú me lo miraba -se burló Kurt.

Ambos estallaron en risas al ver a Sebastián alejarse. Blaine se acercó a Kurt y como siempre que estaban de broma le revolvió suavemente el cabello.

Blaine dejó de reír aunque no de sonreír y lo observó mientras se ordenaba bien el cabello. Le gustó el tomarse a broma lo que hubo entre ellos. Nadie sabía que era verdad, así que podían bromear cuanto quisieran. Parecía el tema perfecto para empezar a reconstruir su amistad.

- ¿Así que tengo mucha potencia sexual? -preguntó burlón mientras enmarcaba una ceja.

- Sí, es que pensé que si con él fuiste... incapaz, iba a quedar poco creíble que dijera que conmigo tuviste eyaculación precoz -bromeó Kurt sonriente.

- Yo nunca he padecido de tal cosa -espetó irritado.

- Oh, vaya ¿Para ti ese es tú tiempo normal? -preguntó con fingido asombro.

- Serás...

Blaine se le abalanzó haciéndole cosquillas sin parar y despeinándolo ante las miradas atónitas de todos a su alrededor. Pero les daba igual. Podrían superar lo sucedido entre ellos. Habían sido capaces de hablar sobre el tema e incluso, bromear. Y había algo más, una nueva intimidad que solo ellos dos entendían y conocían. Ya no había nada de lo que no fueran capaces de hablar.

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Las semanas fueron pasando y la amistad entre ellos se fue evaporando como el humo de una hoguera en sus últimos coletazos._


	32. Capítulo 32

_JohnGleek: Adoro tus historias! Mi Favorita es El Contrato que por cierto espero la actulizacion de la secuela. Con respecto a este fic, Aparecerá alguien que desatará totalmente los celos de Blaine_? / Gracias :D uhm... espero actualizar hoy El Contrato Parte II ;) yyyyy... sí, bueno, Blaine es un celoso posesivo, así que le dan celos cualquier hombre que mire a Kurt ahahah peeeeero, sentirá máaasss celos de su uhm... hermanastro(? y_ alguien más,_ que hará que Blaine tome una severa decisión. OMG ya dije mucho!

_AmiDela: Buuuuu ese spoiler no me gusto! :( dime que no se refiere a Klaine! :_( / Si es Klaine :(

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Las semanas fueron pasando y la amistad entre ellos se fue evaporando como el humo de una hoguera en sus últimos coletazos. Blaine no soportaba ver la expectación que levantaba allí donde iba Kurt. Ya no disimulaba sus atributos y lo torturaba cada día más. Era incapaz de estar cerca de él, por mucho que quisiera mantener la relación que una vez tuvieron. Había desaparecido. Kurt era un perverso adonis que lo torturaba con cada sonrisa y él estaba harto de fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Cada día Kurt estaba más triste. Sabía que Blaine odiaría al verdadero Kurt, pero no pensó que fuese a ser tan doloroso. Intentaba sonreírle y poner buena cara a todos sus prontos de furia injustificada, pero solo empeoraba la situación. Así que había decidido alejarse lo suficiente para que Blaine pudiera aclararse qué quería de él. Si solo quería un conocido más y echar por tierra tantos años de amistad, no le quedaría más que aceptarlo. Pero no soportaría ni una subidita de tono más.

Frente a todos aparentaban estar como siempre, incluso más unidos, ya que ahora también bromeaban con el sexo. Continuamente se repetían esas burlas, y eso era lo que los torturaba a ambos. Pero a solas no eran capaces de estar más de un minuto sin discutir.

- Bueno parejita ¿para cuándo la boda? -bromeó Nick.

- Para cuando Jeff te dé bola, o sea, ¡nunca! -replicó Kurt burlón.

- ¡Cruel y despiadado! -espetó con fingida furia- No sé cómo Blaine te aguanta. Algún día verá lo arpía que eres y te mandará por un tubo -se rió Nick de ambos.

- Da igual. Solo lo quiero por el sexo -se burló Kurt sonriendo a Blaine.

- Pues andamos escasos de ese tipo de encuentros -continuó la broma Blaine.

- Es que me duele la cabeza -dramatizó burlón.

Ambos habían aceptado ir a tomar algo juntos porque los demás iban con ellos. Hasta el momento solo Nick los acompañaba. Y ya estaban deseando largarse de allí. Blaine cada vez estaba más convencido de que Kurt era un desconocido para él. Tenía claro cuál de los dos era el falso. Su amigo, su Kurt, nunca había existido. No es que le disgustara el nuevo Kurt, lo adoraba. Y ese era el problema. Adoraba a ese coqueto niñito que con solo una sonrisa le hacía perder el control. Y lo culpaba por haber hecho desaparecer a su ángel de la guarda. Por tenerlo obsesionado día y noche con su suave y delicioso cuerpo. Y sobre todo lo culpaba por no necesitarlo.

Pasaban las semanas y conocía más de Kurt, de su vida. Había hecho tanto sin él, que parecía una persona distinta. Era una persona distinta. Desconocida. Aún no asimilaba el motivo por el que no asistía a las clases del profesor David Martínez. Siempre había pensado que era porque era el típico intelectual que tenía a todas sus alumnas y alumnos enamorados y no deseaba ser testigo de semejante degradación. La realidad era que mantuvieron una relación y él no lo había superado. No asistía a sus clases por miedo a que le armase un pleito frente a todos.

Kurt no era diferente de los demás. Había descubierto a su pesar, que no había nada especial en él. Salvo esa increíble sensualidad que lo traía loco. Se detestó por ser tan débil. Pero Kurt no merecía mucho más que eso. Solo deseo. El amor que pudiera haber tenido por él solo fue un engaño. Él quería al niño que le leía el alma con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Y ese no existía. Pero ese pequeño arpía frente a él lo tenía obsesionado. Deseaba estrangular con sus propias manos a todo aquel que lo mirara. Pero no lo merecía, se repetía una y otra vez. Kurt no era especial, era como todos. Y ¿por qué no había podido estar con ningún otro desde que lo tuvo en su cama?

A Kurt no le costaba darse cuenta de la ira que sentía su amigo. Si podía seguir llamándolo así. Por mucho que se esforzaba en bromear y seguir sonriendo, no era fácil. Sabía que para él descubrir que era un hombre y que se comportaba como tal, sería duro de asimilar. Pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiera superarlo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos esperanzas le quedaban, pero no podía volver a disfrazarse y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Un día en plena discusión absurda por cualquier cosa sin valor, el profesor con el que había mantenido una intensa relación apareció ante ellos y le montó una escena de celos que todavía recordaba con rabia. Tuvo que explicarle a Blaine la situación y este se marchó sin siquiera despedirse. Al día siguiente, había actuado como si nada hubiese pasado por lo que no quiso tentar a la suerte, y no habló del tema. Le hubiera gustado decirle que lo conoció antes de enterarse de que era profesor de esa universidad y que comenzaron a salir porque le había cautivado el hecho de ser capaz de pasar una noche entera hablando de cualquier tema sin tener que acabar en la cama. Obviamente el sexo había sido importante entre ellos. Pero nadie podía criticarlo por mantener relaciones con su pareja. Cuando se enteró de que podría ser profesor suyo, no solo evitó estar en su clase, sino que acabó con la relación. No era tan especial como para meterse en ningún problema por él.

Ahora nada importaba. Sus ex novios, trabajo o vestimenta. Estaba perdiendo a su amigo. Y lo peor es que empezaba a pensar que le era tan desconocido como él lo era para Blaine. Se comportaba de una forma muy extraña. Lo ignoraba y evitaba de todas las formas posibles y de repente se aparecía y espantaba a cualquiera que se le hubiera acercado, para después marcharse como si no hubiese pasado nada. Sabía que iba todas las noches al local, por mucho que se escondiera de él, y no entendía para qué, ya que todos sus bailarines le habían dicho que intentaron seducirlo y Blaine los rechazó a todos. No soportaba verlo así. Siempre serio y malhumorado. Y lo peor es que no quería hablar del tema.

Nadie notaba nada diferente en él porque no actuaba de forma distinta frente a ellos. Bromeaba sin cesar y seguía diciéndoles a todos que Kurt era su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no era así. No se sentía así.

En esas tensas semanas Blaine había intentado acercarse más a Sebastián, sin ningún éxito. Siempre acababa más pendiente del dios castaño al que todos atendían y consentían. Había conseguido odiar a su primo Wes hasta límites insospechados, por convertirse en el perrito faldero de Kurt. Y Kurt se veía encantado con todas sus atenciones. Conseguía lo que quería de cualquier hombre con solo sonreírle. Y se odió por ser uno de ellos. Pero por muy superficial que hubiese resultado ser, por mucho que lo hubiese decepcionado como persona, seguía siendo el hombre más hermoso y sensual que había visto nunca. Y como un imbécil babeaba por él como todos.

Wes empezaba a ponerse pesado, pensó Kurt exasperado. Pero no podía pedirle ayuda a Blaine en las actuales circunstancias, así que se aferraba a Nick. Era el único que no había cambiado su actitud con él. Probablemente porque era el único que lo conocía así casi desde un principio. O porque era el único que no deseaba llevárselo a la cama. Blaine tampoco, se dijo Kurt triste. Pero lo trataba como un apestado, por mucho que fingiera que todo estaba bien.

Después de que todos llegaran y algunos se pasaran de tragos, Nick anunció una fiesta en su piscina. Por la época que era una fiesta de ese tipo no sería adecuada. Pero en la gran mansión de los Duval la piscina era cubierta. Podrían hacer una barbacoa, jugar y bañarse sin problemas, sin preocuparse por el tiempo o la temperatura.

- ¡Genial! ¿Tú vendrás Kurt? -preguntó impaciente Wes.

- Ehm... -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir ante la clara intención del muchacho por verlo en bañador.

- ¡No! -respondió tajante Blaine.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó curioso Nick- La haré entre semana para que pueda ir. Yo sé que trabaja los fines de semana.

- ¡Y Jeff! -repuso Kurt risueño.

- ¿Quién es Jeff? -quiso saber Sebastián extrañado.

- El motivo por el que quiere que yo vaya -contestó Kurt soltándose en carcajadas- Mi Nick -le dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros- ¿crees que serás capaz de verlo en bañador y no abalanzarte sobre él?

¡Él desde luego no!, pensó Blaine imaginándose a Kurt en bañador. No debía ir a esa fiesta o su autocontrol se haría trizas. Tenía que impedir que fuera o no ir él, pero no podía verlo en traje de baño sin rendir tributo a cada centímetro de piel descubierta.

- Yo no podré ir -afirmó Blaine finalmente.

- No digas tonterías, si tú me has ayudado a organizarla y no tenías problemas para asistir hasta hace un minuto -replicó Nick ignorando el comentario.

No tenía problema para ir hasta que se enteró de que Kurt iba. No contaba con ello. Kurt nunca asistía a esa clase de encuentros. Pero claro, antes se escondía de todos, y ahora se exhibía sin pudor. No pudo argumentar nada en contra, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

Kurt lo notó e intentó librarlo de lo que al parecer era su desagradable presencia. Pero Nick lo obligó a decir que si iría, para poder invitar así a Jeff. No quería estropearle el día a Blaine, pero sabía que tanto Nick como Jeff ya estaban preparados para dar un paso en su relación. Nick lo había buscado e ignorado al resto de hombres durante semanas y Jeff lo había rechazado de mil formas distintas. Aún así él no se había rendido. Y era el momento de que obtuviera lo que se había ganado a pulso.

¿Por qué no podría ser Blaine así? se preguntó Kurt conteniendo la rabia. Seguro que él habría estado con cientos de chicos -aunque ninguno de su local, o lo sabría-. Blaine no tenía el más mínimo interés por él. Seguramente le daba pena por tantos años de amistad y por eso seguía fingiendo frente a todos. Pero era obvio lo mucho que le repugnaba tenerlo cerca. Cada vez que lo miraba tenía la vista fija en él, con una expresión clara de rabia.

Blaine estaba empezando a hartarse de que todos los hombres del planeta cogieran la confianza de tocar a Kurt sin pedirle permiso. Era posible que él no fuera nadie para que le tuvieran que pedir permiso, pero al próximo desgraciado que se le ocurriera abrazarlo o tocarlo de cualquier forma que a él le desagradara, le arrancaría el corazón con una cucharilla de postre.

Cuando era su amigo todos lo respetaban y no lo tocaban y ahora lo hacían sin cesar. Cada día era más posesivo. Y aunque conseguía controlarse y no decir nada, la rabia lo dominaba ¡Y Kurt tenía la culpa de todo! Se dejaba tocar y encima les sonreía y era cortés con ellos. No lo soportaba.

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando prometió no volver a acostarse con Kurt, lo hacía con la intención de mantener su amistad. Pero estaba claro que ya no había amistad. Si se acostaran... Solo era una hipótesis, se dijo. Pero si lo hiciera, no estropearían nada que no lo estuviera ya._


	33. Capítulo 33

Fernylokis de hummel: habra una platica klaine sobre esto ? o solo sehuiran evitandose / Uhmm... si hablarán... o lo intentarán... XD

AmiDela: Y yaaaaay enserio actualizaras el Contrato II? Que bien! / Sí, actualizaré El Contrato Parte II en un rato más :D tengo que revisar el capítulo y listo.

Candy Criss: Los toques que los otro hombres hacen a Kurt son normales? me refiero a que tal vez le pasen el brazo por los hombros o toquen su brazo algo así? o van mas allá como querer rodeardo de la cintura y tocar muy arriba de sus muslos. / Naaaa, son normales, pero es que Blaine es tan celoso! que cree que todos quieren llevarse a Kurt a la cama, aunque muy equivocado no está jajajaja

gleeclast: una gran pregunta cuantos capitulo tiene esta gran historia y cuantos tiene el contrato / 94+epílogo y El Contrato, no más de 10.

Camiii: Hola! que bueno que te gusten mis historias ayuden a subirte el ánimo :D jeje bienvenida!

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Kurt se dio un respiro y desapareció durante unas horas de la tensa compañía de su amigo. Con la excusa de convencer a Jeff para que lo acompañara a la fiesta, había conseguido librarse de la mirada inquisidora de Blaine. Mientras este acabó a solas con Nick.

Las dos parejas de amigos charlaron durante rato de los temas típicos para matar el tiempo hasta que les fue imposible no contar sus problemas.

- Jeff no sé qué más hacer con él -admitió Kurt desesperado.

- Pero yo no lo he visto distinto contigo. Es más, te iba a preguntar si ya eran novios, porque lo vi abrazarte muy fogosamente cuando hablabas con Joaquín el otro día -explicó su amigo sorprendido.

- No tengo ni idea a qué vino eso, pero te aseguro que desde que... ¡tú sabes! No hemos hablado a solas como antes. Cada vez que nos quedamos solos discutimos por cualquier tontería. Y yo lo intento olvidar porque sé que me merezco que este enojado ¡Pero no aguanto más! Da igual cuanto me sacrifique para que todo siga bien. Él no hace nada por ayudar -concluyó al borde de las lágrimas.

- Tranquilo -le rogó Jeff mientras lo abrazaba- Habla e intenta llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¿Un acuerdo? -le gritó Blaine a Nick por su sugerencia- Lo que quiero es que se aleje de mí y deje de torturarme.

- Kurt lo está pasando mal -afirmó Nick serio- Yo finjo como ustedes que todo va bien. Pero no soy tonto, lo veo sufrir

- ¿Sufrir? ¡Ja! -espetó furioso- Kurt está encantado con las atenciones de todos los hombres a su alrededor

- Blaine no te guíes por los celos y habla con él -le sugirió su amigo intentando mantener la calma.

- ¡No puedo! Cada vez que me le acerco y me sonríe soy incapaz de razonar. Y acabo gritándole la primera tontería que me pasa por la cabeza y largándome antes de tirarme sobre él como un perro hambriento -confesó Blaine desesperado.

- ¿Seb y tú no...? -preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡No! Ni con él ni con nadie -musitó enfadado levantándose de la silla con tal brusquedad que la dejó caer- Antes de saber que era tan bello ya soñaba con él e incluso,... -se recriminó una vez más en silencio por lo que hizo- le hice el amor a un desconocido pensando en él.

- ¡Dios! ¡Estás mal! -exclamó Nick atónito.

- Pero ahora ni así. No hay manera que esté con otro. Ni se me apetece. No sé qué demonios me pasa. Estoy rodeado de chicos guapos y dispuestos y en lo único que pienso es en descuartizar al tipo que esté más cerca de ese torturador.

- ¡Estás enganchado! No tienes salida amigo -dijo el muchacho mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro- Admite lo que sientes por él y haz algo para conseguirlo ¡Deja de negar lo evidente!

- ¡Lo deseo! -confesó angustiado Blaine- No sabes cuánto.

- Pues haz algo al respecto -sugirió Nick dando la conversación por finalizada.

No podía hacer nada. Lo detestaba tanto como lo deseaba. Era todo lo contrario a lo que él pensaba que era. Superficial, coqueto, insensible y mimado. Le gustaba que todos estuvieran pendientes a cada una de sus necesidades, importándole un rábano la de los demás. Él estaba sufriendo y Kurt no solo no hacía nada para remediarlo, sino que lo torturaba más con su belleza.

"Hacer algo al respecto" ¿Qué podía hacer él? Solo había una manera de sofocar el deseo y no pensaba acostarse con Kurt otra vez. Por mucho que lo deseara, no lo haría. Daba igual las noches de insomnio pensando en él o que estuviera al borde de la locura cada vez que lo veía aparecer con un nuevo modelito que mostraba sus vertiginosas curvas. No pensaba ceder. Había prometido no caer y ¡no lo haría!

Cuando prometió no volver a acostarse con Kurt, lo hacía con la intención de mantener su amistad. Pero estaba claro que ya no había amistad. Si se acostaran... Solo era una hipótesis, se dijo. Pero si lo hiciera, no estropearían nada que no lo estuviera ya. Solo que no podía estar con alguien tan manipulador. Aunque solo sería sexo, argumentó a favor de la idea. Y ya había estado con Sebastián, que era un clon de él.

Se había dado cuenta, a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera disimular frente a él, que Kurt era exactamente igual que Sebastián. Ambos solo buscaban los halagos y la atención de los hombres, sin importarle ningún otro tema. Solo que Kurt era mucho mejor haciendo de arpía. Había fingido tener sus mismos gustos, interés por los deportes, la naturaleza y el intelecto, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era que estuviera ahí para consentirlo en todo lo que él quisiera. Y eso había hecho durante años. Lo consideraba tan único y especial, que le habría bajado una estrella del cielo si lo hubiese pedido.

Echaba tanto de menos estar engañado. Daba igual que todo hubiera sido mentira, era tan feliz con ese amigo falso. Pero el teatro terminó y ahora solo tenía la opción de encarar la verdad. Y la realidad, por poco que le gustara, era que Kurt era el hombre más superficial que había conocido y que su amistad era imposible.

Pero daba igual cuan malo fuera o lo imposible que fuera volver a ser los de antes, lo deseaba más que a nada en este mundo. Daba igual su interior podrido, con un exterior así se lo pasaba. Y se maldecía por la aprobación que daba su cuerpo con ese pensamiento. Estaba claro que nunca se libraría de esa sombra que lo perseguía incluso en sueños.

- Pero ¿qué pretendes que haga? -le decía mientras tanto Kurt a su amigo- ¿No has escuchado que ya no sé qué más hacer?

- ¡Lo sé! pero si tan mal están las cosas, no pierdes nada por hablar con él -afirmó Jeff comprensivo- Aprovecha la fiesta de Nick y acorrálalo. No le quedará de otra que hablar contigo.

- Hará lo de siempre y se largará sin haberme dejado hablar. O comenzará una pelea absurda por cualquier cosa, evitando decir lo que en realidad piensa. A no ser que... -se interrumpió Kurt emocionado ante la perspectiva de poder hablar sin interrupciones.

- No pensarás amordazarlo ¿verdad? -bromeó Jeff ante su cara iluminada.

- Es una idea, pero no -comentó Kurt desechando la idea fácilmente- Tengo un plan y necesito tú ayuda para llevarlo a cabo.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Si Blaine no quería hablar con él se iba a tener que aguantar, porque no le quedaría otra opción. Ya se había hartado de ser el niño bueno, sonriendo como un imbécil ante todo lo que decía, aunque fuera despectivo. Él no era ningún hueco que se dejara vapulear por un hombre simplemente porque este estuviera enfadado. Si había algo que lo enfurecía que hablara de ello o que bebiera agua. Que su madre siempre decía que era muy buena para el enfado. Lo que no pensaba permitir era un insulto más. Si Blaine quería despreciarlo por lo ocurrido ¡perfecto! Pero antes tendría que escucharlo.

Habían sido semanas muy duras para Kurt. Y no tenía la menor intención de acabar una relación tan larga e íntima, agachando la cabeza y marchándose como si fuera el culpable del fin del mundo. Kurt se marcharía, sí, y se acabaría su amistad, pero antes ese cabezota lo escucharía. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, ¡ese cretino sabría lo que opinaba de su comportamiento!

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A Blaine no le gustó nada lo que veía. Kurt y ese tipo amigo de Nick parecían de los más contentos haciéndose compañía._


	34. Capítulo 34

Guest: Definitivamente esta historia es mi nueva droga me ayuda a pase el día en el trabajo... Esperando mi nueva dosis ... Felicitaciones / Jeje gracias! :D

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Abrigados hasta la coronilla, llegaron Jeff y Kurt con su mochila al hombro, hasta la casa de Nick. Los guiaron hasta la piscina cubierta, que parecía una piscina olímpica. Pero Kurt ya había estado allí así que no se dejó impresionar.

Llegaron los últimos y ya todos se habían cambiado y llevaban sus trajes de baño. Tanto los hombres como las mujeres parecían la selección de jóvenes más atractivos del país. Era una competencia de belleza. Pero Kurt tenía su claro ganador. Nada más entrar y verlo en bañador había rememorado la dulzura de la unión de sus cuerpos, dejando de respirar por unos instantes. Todo el frío que se había acumulado en su interior por las invernales temperaturas, había desaparecido. No podía disimular su conmoción, así que no lo intentó. Por suerte Blaine estaba tan ocupado examinando el cuerpo de Sebastián, que Kurt pasó desapercibido.

Entre la multitud observaron a un invitado inesperado. Para la suerte de Kurt, Ethan y Nick se habían hecho muy amigos. Cada vez que Nick iba al local a intentar persuadir a Jeff para que cediese un poco, acababa tomándose unos tragos con Ethan. Y como era el único día libre del joven, había decidido disfrutarlo, yendo a la fiesta.

En la distancia sonrió a los chicos que se encaminaban al interior de la cálida estancia. Los cuales agradecían tener un aliado más. El agua soltaba un suave vapor que hacía rugir a los músculos de placer. Caminaron hasta el anfitrión, que estaba encantado de verlos. Aunque Kurt sabía que no era por él precisamente.

Tras un saludo de rigor fueron hasta los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el traje de baño, como el resto ya había hecho. Jeff había elegido uno verde que lo exhibía mucho más exuberante. Kurt se colocó uno negro que su amigo le había convencido para que se pusiera. Kurt quería algo más discreto y que no lo metiera en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Pero finalmente había cedido. El traje de baño se le ajustaba a la perfección a su trasero.

Al salir para reunirse con todos notaron como todas las miradas giraban para verlos. Los hombres rezaban por no resbalarse con el charco que estaban produciendo bajos sus pies. Y dos de ellos, habían notado como su corazón se paraba durante unos segundos.

Ajenos al impacto que provocaban caminaron despreocupados, charlando animadamente. Pero tuvieron que interrumpir el paso al notar como una toalla gigantesca envolvía a cada uno.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Blaine y Nick los habían alejado de las miradas curiosas y cubierto, lo que para ellos era desnudez.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo? -protestó Jeff quitándose la toalla de encima.

- ¡Taparlos! Ya que ustedes no lo hacen, lo hacemos nosotros -acusó Nick irritado, intentando taparlo de nuevo.

- ¡Todo el mundo va en traje de baño! ¿Por qué no van a tapar a sus animadores? -preguntó el rubio malhumorado- Lo necesitan bastante más que nosotros. Además, a diferencia de ellos nosotros llevamos bañadores de nuestra talla, no varias tallas menos como ellos -concluyó y se marchó a paso ligero.

- ¡Jeff ven aquí! ¡Jeff he dicho que vengas! -le gritó Nick mientras corría tras él con la toalla abierta para echársela sobre los hombros en cuanto lo alcanzara.

Kurt sonrió ante la escena. Sabía lo que ocurriría sin que le hiciera falta estar presente. Nick lo alcanzaría sin problemas, lo llevaría a algún sitio privado y Jeff protestaría indignado durante largo rato. Pero estaba seguro que la discusión iría seguida de una confesión de sus sentimientos y un apasionado beso. Se negaba a imaginarlos haciendo más.

La sonrisa en su cara tembló al notar que el brazo posesivo que lo rodeaba lo apretaba más contra un cuerpo duro y cálido. Se giró para mirar al dueño de ese tentador torso y observó petrificado la cara de odio con la que miraba a su alrededor. Parecía un cazador buscando su presa. Pero Kurt no pudo evitar que una oleada de felicidad lo invadiera. Tenerlo tan cerca, apretado a su duro cuerpo y envuelto en esa toalla que lo tenía aprisionado bajo su garra como si fuera de su propiedad. Era más feliz de lo que había sido en semanas.

Por un momento recuperó las esperanzas. Seguía sin poder controlar sus ataques de hermano mayor protector. Quizás, con suerte, si provocaba que esa faceta saliera más a menudo, podría volver a verlo como al mismo de antes, y desear compartir cosas con él como antes.

Blaine había decidido sacarle los ojos al próximo que se atreviera a mirarlo. No se había percatado de lo cerca que lo tenía, y cuando lo hizo controló el involuntario deseo de alejarlo de él. Si daba un respingo demostraría que no era tan inmune a sus encantos, al igual que los demás, y ya tenía suficientes súbditos.

Si quería pasearse desnudo, ¡que lo hiciera! se intentó convencer Blaine de que no le importaba mientras se alejaba de él. Eso era lo que deseaba, que todos babearan por su impresionante cuerpo y fantasearan con esas largas piernas rodeándolos mientras lo hacían suyo una y otra vez.

Se maldijo mil veces más mientras se sentaba junto a Sebastián. Él no necesitaba esa minúscula prenda para fantasear con Kurt. Lo hacía día y noche desde que lo tuvo en su cama. Incluso, tuvo que mudarse de cuarto para poder dormir sin sentir que Kurt aún estaba presente.

Kurt estaba feliz. Daba igual que Blaine se hubiese ido malhumorado. Kurt lo conocía y sabía que aún le importaba. Tendría que hablar con él. Pero esperaría a que no estuviera Sebastián a su lado.

Divisó entre una muchedumbre de animadores excitados a un pobre hombre que necesitaba de su ayuda. Sonrió ante la cara de espanto que ponía Ethan con cada comentario de los muchachos. Caminó hasta ellos y lo sacó de allí agarrándolo del brazo.

- Hoy tienes que ser mi novio o estos, acabarán violándome -afirmó Ethan con verdadera preocupación. Pero Kurt no pudo más que reír por el comentario.

- ¿Y qué te dice que yo no lo haré? -preguntó burlón enmarcando una ceja.

- En tu caso me dejaría -comentó más relajado al alejarse de los jóvenes.

A Blaine no le gustó nada lo que veía. Kurt y ese tipo amigo de Nick parecían de los más contentos haciéndose compañía. Kurt lo había arrancado de las garras de un grupo de admiradores, lo que le hizo pensar que ya se conocían. Y ahora estaban frente a él, al otro lado de la piscina, charlando coquetamente a escasos centímetro el uno del otro.

Se felicitó a si mismo por el autocontrol que tuvo al ver que él colocaba sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura de Kurt y Kurt lo abrazaba muerto de la risa. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que no los hubiera matado a ambos al verlos tan juntitos y semidesnudos. Sí, sí sabía por qué no lo había hecho ¡No podía! La rabia lo invadía a tal grado que no podía ni moverse.

Pero su poco autocontrol se vino abajo cuando Wes se acercó a ellos, sentándose junto a Sebastián.

- ¡Kurt está buenísimo! -afirmó Wes comiéndoselo con la mirada- ¿Cómo ha podido esconder semejante cuerpo por tanto tiempo?

Eso mismo se preguntó él, pero ahora agradecería que volviera a taparlo. A poder ser ¡en ese mismo instante!

- ¡No es para tanto! -exclamó Sebastián quitándole méritos- Está demasiado delgado ¡No tiene trasero!

- ¿Para dónde miras? Yo le veo toda una montaña rusa. Tiene un trasero... -se interrumpió Wes mordiéndose el labio por la excitación- ¡de vértigo!

- ¡Exagerado! El que está buenísimo es su acompañante. Nick me dijo que es el jefe de Kurt y su amigo -continuó al ver que tenía toda la atención de Blaine y se dirigió malévolamente a él- ¿No crees que hacen muy buena pareja? Son como dos muñequitos Ken -se burló Sebastián soltándose en carcajadas.

Blaine los miró y analizó la figura de ambos. Eran atractivos, esbeltos y de una apariencia que no encajaba con los allí presentes. Rubio y Castaño de ojos claros y una sensualidad elegante. No eran dos adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas, sino que parecían unos modelos sacados de la portada de una revista.

Se dijo que le daba igual que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Pero no pudo mirarlos por más tiempo y se marchó de allí a toda prisa. Una cosa era admitir que Kurt fuera un espectacular adonis creado para torturar a simples mortales y destinado a acabar con un modelo rico y tan condenadamente guapo como él, y otra cosa era tener que verlo.

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Blaine pensó que había ganado la batalla al ver que Kurt se dirigía hacia la puerta y le daba la espalda. Pero Kurt cogió la llave de la cerradura interior y se la dio a Ethan. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, este ya había salido de la habitación con la llave._


	35. Capítulo 35

_El último capítulo por hoy. Mañana debo viajar muy temprano. Intentaré actualizar estos días, pero tal vez solo pueda por las noches. En fin... si no, hasta el fin de semana :)_

_Besos y abrazos._

_Los quiero. May_i.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Kurt vio como Blaine se dirigía hacia los vestuarios. Insultó sin palabras a su amigo por no estar allí con él. Miró a Ethan y aceptó su ayuda sin pedírsela. Cogió al confundido hombre por la muñeca y lo arrastró tras Blaine. Aunque no entendía qué pasaba se dejó llevar. Al llegar hasta los vestuarios y pararse en la puerta, Blaine percibió su presencia.

- Espera a que me vaya para estar a solas. Solo tardaré un minuto -comentó Blaine furioso intentando parecer amable.

- ¿De qué hablas? No vengo a estar a solas con él. Vengo a hablar contigo -afirmó Kurt sin poder controlar por más tiempo la rabia.

- ¿Y para que lo traes? ¿Como mediador? -se burló Blaine cruzándose de brazos.

- Como plan B por si no aceptas por las buenas hablar conmigo -explicó irritado.

- ¿Le vas a pedir que me dé una paliza si me niego? -preguntó burlón.

- Espero que sí -rompió su silencio Ethan enfadado por la forma en que estaba hablando a su amigo.

- ¡No! -exclamó fulminando a su cómplice para que siguiera callado y poder proseguir su charla- Tú decides Blaine ¿quieres hablar conmigo ahora? -preguntó pacientemente Kurt.

- Tengo prisa y muchas mejores cosas que hacer, que escuchar tus quejas y berrinches -protestó Blaine acercándose a su ropa.

- Bien. Tú lo has querido -amenazó Kurt dándole la espalda.

Blaine pensó que había ganado la batalla al ver que Kurt se dirigía hacia la puerta y le daba la espalda. Pero Kurt cogió la llave de la cerradura interior y se la dio a Ethan. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, este ya había salido de la habitación con la llave.

- Cierra con llave y no abras bajo ningún concepto- le ordenó a Ethan al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo saldrás? -preguntó Ethan inseguro aunque ya había cerrado.

- No te preocupes por eso -dijo Kurt riendo al ver como Blaine empujaba del pomo para intentar abrir.

Se sentó cómodamente en uno de los bancos y esperó a que Blaine se cansara de empujar. No tardó mucho en pasar. Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sabía que no estaba en el poder de Kurt sacarlos de allí, así que se sentó en el suelo a esperar.

- ¿Quieres hablar ahora? -preguntó Kurt caminando hacia él.

- No hay nada de qué hablar. Además no voy a salir antes de aquí por complacerte -replicó ignorando su presencia.

- Te equivocas. En cuanto hablemos saldremos de aquí. A mí me apetece tan poco como a ti el estar aquí. Ya he soportado bastante desprecio por tu parte. Pero quiero aclarar nuestra situación para bien o para mal -explicó Kurt aguantando una oleada de tristeza.

- Ya he dicho que no hay nada de qué hablar -repitió sin mirarlo.

- Claro que sí lo hay. Y si tú no quieres hablar ¡me vas a escuchar a mí! -espetó furioso Kurt- No voy a aguantarme callado mientras tú me tratas como si fuera la peor persona del planeta. Te engañé, de acuerdo. Pero nunca mentí en cómo era cuando estaba contigo ¿Qué importa cómo sea con los demás?

Seguía intentando engañarlo, pero él no se dejaría manipular. Sabía que ese pequeño arpía haría cualquier cosa para tener a un esclavo más, adorándolo. Pero él no lo haría.

Y para conseguir no caer, tenía que evitar mirarlo. Porque si ya era duro escuchar el tono dolido de sus palabras, sería incapaz de no abrazarlo si veía sus preciosos ojos tristes. Y sería completamente imposible no hacerlo suyo en esa habitación donde estaban solos, si veía su espectacular cuerpo.

¡No lo miraría!, se juró Blaine seguro de cumplir su promesa.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí Blaine? -preguntó desesperado- No me voy a disculpar por lo que hice, porque no lo siento. Tenía mis motivos y cuanto más tiempo pasa más cuenta me doy, que tenía razón. Yo era especial para ti porque era el único que no se rendía a tus encantos ¡Y lo hice! Dejé de ser único por eso. Pero soy humano Blaine -protestó Kurt notando como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- No puedes culparme por desearte y alejarme de ti como un apestado.

La decisión de no mirarlo se quebró ¿Había dicho que lo deseaba? ¿Kurt pensaba que ese era el motivo por el que no quería tenerlo cerca? Dejó de hacerse preguntas estúpidas en cuanto lo vio llorar, y se fue a abrazarlo.

- Lo siento -le dijo secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar- Supongo que esperaba demasiado de ti. Pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Kurt no le creyó. Lo había decepcionado y el único motivo que podía encontrar era el haber sido un arrastrado más rogando por su amor. Y encima se había enamorado ¡Era un estúpido!

Notó como Kurt aumentaba la intensidad de su llanto y lo apretó más contra él. No podía decirle que lo había decepcionado por el simple hecho de ser hombre. Y como todos los hombres que detestaba, ser egoísta, superficial y manipulador. Los cuales le recordaban tanto a su madre. Una maestra en hacer daño a todos los hombres de su alrededor. Él se juró que no acabaría con alguien como ella y con el tiempo se dijo que todos eran iguales. Menos su amigo que era comprensivo, amable, fuerte, divertido y generoso. O eso pensó hasta que descubrió que era como todos los demás.

Lo tenía entre sus brazos, pero no se dejaría conmover por sus sollozos, se prometió inseguro. Había visto demasiadas veces a su madre utilizar su supuesta vulnerabilidad para obtener lo que quería. Y Kurt no era diferente.

Kurt notó como el cuerpo de Blaine se tensaba y al mirarlo volvió a ver su rostro oscurecido por algo parecido al odio ¿Qué había hecho él tan horrible como para que lo tratara así?

Se alejó de Blaine tambaleándose levemente mientras que se secaba el rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Blaine observó las largas piernas al descubierto, la suave curva de su espalda, su vientre plano y su estrecha cintura. Pensó que el aire comenzaba a escasear en ese cuarto. O eso o sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar.

Daba igual que lo despreciara o que Kurt estuviera en medio de una escena dramática en la que se hacía la víctima, no dejaba de desearlo. Se maldijo por ello, pero no dejó de recorrer su hermoso cuerpo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó Kurt desconcertándolo. Había tantas cosas que él quería, pero no hablaría de ellas.

- ¡Nada! -contestó él sin más.

- ¿Se supone que a partir de ahora solo seremos dos conocidos que se saludan por cortesía y poco más? -continuó al ver que Blaine no contestaba- Es lo que parece que tú quieres.

No era lo que quería. Que Kurt fuera un arpía no lo hacía peor que a los demás. Todos lo eran. Simplemente ya no confiaba en él para hablar como lo hacían antes. Pero no quería alejarse de él. No era porque lo necesitara, se prometió Blaine, era porque su visión era mucho más hermosa que la del resto. Si no podía disfrutar de su amistad al menos podría disfrutar de lo que le podía dar.

Le dio un último vistazo a la perfección de su cuerpo y caminó hacia él.

- No es lo que quiero -afirmó Blaine acercándose peligrosamente a Kurt.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó confundido y alarmado por lo rápido que latía su corazón.

- Has dicho que me deseabas -le recordó Blaine muy sonriente y Kurt se recriminó por su estupidez- Parece que controlas muy bien tus hormonas porque no parece que te excite en lo absoluto -protestó mientras repasaba cada detalle de su rostro.

- No pienso convencerte de mis deseos por el sexo masculino, aunque sean referentes a ti -replicó malhumorado.

- Al fin algo de pasión. Aunque sea debida a la ira y no a la excitación -comentó Blaine con una sonrisa malévola.

No podrían ser amigos y si se lo decía era probable que no lo viera más, Ninguno de sus amigos era especial para Kurt, por lo que no le costaría perder el contacto con todos ellos. Pero tenía un plan. Kurt haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo cerca y así seguir atendiéndolo en todos sus caprichos. Pero esta vez él obtendría algo a cambio. Y sus favores bien merecían la pena.

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Blaine dejó de negarle a su cuerpo lo que tanto deseaba ¡A él! Lo tendría costara lo que costara. Si para eso tenía que contentarlo un poco siendo su amigo, lo haría. Pero no soportaba ni un minuto más sin hacerlo suyo._


	36. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36

Kurt estaba escandalizado, nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablarle con tal tono de frialdad. Era desconcertante. Pero a la vez no pudo evitar excitarse, Había un trasfondo sexual que se hacía evidente por la forma en que lo miraba. Su boca se secó de repente y los azules de sus ojos se abrieron con más intensidad como si vieran el mundo por primera vez.

Blaine notó la reacción de su cuerpo y sonrió satisfecho. Caminó lentamente hacía Kurt haciéndolo retroceder hasta no poder seguir por la aparición de un muro tras él. Ahogó un gemido de frustración y miró el desnudo torso musculoso que se dirigía hacia él.

No entendía qué le ocurría a su amigo. Un momento antes parecía estar enfadado y ahora se lo comía con la mirada. El temblor y el estruendoso estremecimiento que lo invadían no lo dejaba pensar ¿Qué quería de él?

Blaine dejó de negarle a su cuerpo lo que tanto deseaba ¡A él! Lo tendría costara lo que costara. Si para eso tenía que contentarlo un poco siendo su amigo, lo haría. Pero no soportaba ni un minuto más sin hacerlo suyo.

Kurt vio la decisión en sus ojos y por un momento pudo pensar con claridad. Le dio un alto, colocando su mano entre ellos, impidiendo que se acercara más. Se repuso un poco y buscó en su interior cualquier rastro de autocontrol.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? -preguntó dividido entre la ira, el desconcierto y la excitación.

- Me acerco a ti -respondió muy sonriente mientras acariciaba la mano que le sujetaba el pecho desnudo. Kurt notó una descarga, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

- ¿No creerás que será tan fácil? No puedes ser mi mejor amigo, después tratarme como si no fuera nada para ti y ahora intentar acostarte conmigo -replicó Kurt decidido por dirigirse hacia la ira.

-Te recuerdo que eso ya lo he hecho -replicó Blaine mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura apretándolo contra él.

- ¡Solo fue sexo! -exclamó Kurt alarmado por la cercanía.

- No he dicho lo contrario -repuso Blaine en tono suave y seductor- Y como ni la amistad ni el amor están involucrados en esto ¿qué más da que no nos soportemos en estos momentos? -se acercó para rozar sus labios.

- ¡Eres odioso! ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa? Has sido como parte de mi familia. Hemos sido... -intentó protestar, pero la cálida boca de Blaine se lo impidió con un arrebatador beso, que enturbió sus pensamientos.

- No me importa que me odies -afirmó Blaine sobre sus labios haciéndolo reaccionar tras el leve alumbramiento del paraíso- Debo decir que tú tampoco eres una de mis personas favoritas en estos momentos. No me malinterpretes, no te odio. En realidad no tengo nada en contra de que seas como eres. Pero tampoco tengo nada a favor. Pasar horas contigo hablando o jugando al básquet ya no me parece nada interesante. Pero... -se interrumpió para sonreírle con una mezcla de desprecio y deseo, mientras analizaba cada curva de su cuerpo- creo que ambos hemos encontrado una manera de divertirnos juntos mucho mejor -concluyó con una mirada déspota y sensual.

- ¿No creerás que me puedes insultar y después pedirme que nos acostemos? -preguntó Kurt sorprendido esperando haberse equivocado.

- No te he insultado en ningún momento -aclaró Blaine serenamente.

- Lo has hecho, con tu tono al hablarme, tu forma de mirarme -explicó Kurt furioso.

- A eso se le llama deseo y no eres ajeno a él. No te hagas el inocente. Trabajas seduciendo a cuanto hombre se te aparece -espetó Blaine manteniendo la fachada de tranquilidad.

- No pienso soportar tus desvaríos -dijo Kurt mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Si no tenía suficiente con la actitud indiferente que le había regalado esas semanas, ahora encima se ensañaba con él. Se sentía culpable por haber provocado el desplome de su amistad. Pero su baja autoestima no estaba tan degradada como para permitir que Blaine lo insultara en sus narices.

¡Lo quería utilizar como objeto sexual! Pero ¿qué se creía que era? No entendía la dinámica de esa nuez que tenía por cerebro. Y en esos momentos, no tenía ningún interés en adivinarla.

Durante años se había sentido como alguien cruel, egoísta y superficial, por el simple hecho de buscar la felicidad. Solo Blaine lo hacía sentirse un ser especial. Alguien que merecía la pena. Pero ahora también Blaine pensaba así de él. Sus piernas flaquearon un instante. Ya no le quedaba ni un oasis al que acudir cuando su mundo se derrumbaba. Quiso hincarse de rodillas en el suelo y llorar como un niño pequeño. Pero no se dejaría ganar. No permitiría que lo viera así. Era lo que él quería y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

La rabia lo hacía verse más bello, pensó Blaine risueño. No entendía por qué hacía tanto teatro. Si él lo deseaba y Kurt a él ¿dónde estaba el problema? Oh sí, Kurt seguía fingiendo querer recuperar su amistad. Pero eso era imposible. No volvería a verlo como otra cosa que no fuera como un pecado de hombre. Lo derretía cuando se contoneaba frente a él.

Sonrió divertido al ver que se acercaba a la puerta. Parecía que ni siquiera era tan inteligente como le había hecho creer ¡Estaba cerrada con llave! Y estaba bastante seguro de que Kurt no tendría una copia. Seguramente se habría alterado al ver que él no cedía a sus manipulaciones y ni siquiera recordaba que estaban encerrados.

- Le recuerdo al jovencito que su "amigo" nos encerró con llave -informó Blaine burlón.

- Pues yo te recuerdo que el inteligente de los dos siempre he sido yo. Así que no te esmeres en intentar ser ingenioso -espetó mientras se agachaba frente a la cerradura.

La afirmación le había irritado, pero no tanto como la respuesta que había dado su cuerpo al verlo agacharse. Su dulce trasero se enmarcó a tal grado de ser lo único en lo que podía fijar la vista ¡Cruel y despiadado! Estaba seguro que lo hacía aposta para torturarlo. Fingía inocencia y estar ofendido, cuando todo era una tapadera para sacarlo aún más de sus casillas ¡Perverso!

Se juró no caer en sus trampas y fingió no percatarse de sus bellos encantos, mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada, que Kurt no percibió al estar de espaldas.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? -preguntó Blaine en tono grosero, al ver como sacaba una orquilla que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su traje de baño

- ¿Es que no recuerdas cómo abría la puerta donde escondía tu padre tus regalos de Navidad? -le recordó Kurt sin prestarle mucha atención. Concentrándose en su tarea de abrir la puerta con la orquilla.

Claro que lo recordaba. Por culpa de Kurt nunca había creído en Papá Noel, ni en ningún otro ser mágico o ficticio. Kurt siempre era la voz de la razón, desde muy pequeños. Lo había admirado tanto por ello... Pensaba que tenía las respuestas a todas las preguntas. Con los años su opinión no había cambiado mucho ¡Que equivocado había estado!

Era difícil compararlo con el pequeño travieso que abría a escondidas el lugar secreto en el que sus padres guardaban sus regalos pensando que él nunca accedería a ellos. Siempre se había maravillado de la destreza con la que lo hacía. Recordaba que él siempre acababa castigado porque no podía evitar jugar con todos sus juguetes en cuanto los veía, y para cuando su padre iba a recogerlos la mayoría ya estaban en evidente uso. Kurt le reñía por ser tan poco discreto, pero él nunca había sido capaz de aguantar las ganas de tener aquello que deseaba. Ni incluso entonces, cuando lo que deseaba era a Kurt. Verlo tan desprotegido de ropa lo hacía palpitar.

Su autocontrol se había evaporado junto a su deseo de fingir indiferencia. Decidió tomarlo allí en eso mismo instante, pero cuando fue hacía él ya le había ganado la batalla al cerrojo y había abierto la puerta de par en par. La habría cerrado y besado con pasión antes de unirse de la forma más apasionado que hubiesen conocido, pero al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con el gigante rubio cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con rabia. Estaba seguro de que no había escuchado nada. Y supo que si lo miraba así era por celos. Seguramente él lo deseaba tanto como todos los demás ¡Una víctima más! Pero no se compadeció de él. Lo odió por interrumpir sus planes.

- Decir que ha sido un placer hablar contigo es una ironía que es posible que no captes. Así que seré claro para que me entiendas ¡Vete al cuerno Blaine Anderson! -dijo Kurt furioso saliendo de allí haciendo retumbar la habitación con un portazo.

Era bueno haciéndose el ofendido, pero Blaine seguía sin verle el sentido a que siguiera con su papel. Podrían divertirse juntos. Es lo que ambos querían. Kurt quería toda su atención y él se la daría, mientras no hablara y estuviera desnudo, tendría absolutamente toda su atención.

Caminó con intención de salir de allí y seguir con la fiesta. Convencido de que Kurt solo sería una silueta más entre la multitud. Tomó el pomo, relajado, ya que no sentía el más mínimo ápice de culpabilidad. Pero la puerta no se abrió.

¡Maldito hombre! ¡Lo había dejado encerrado!

Spoiler:

.

.

.

.

.


	37. Capítulo 37

Hiiiiiiiiii, como sabrán estoy de viaje y se me hace imposible actualizar varias veces al día :(

IrmaDCazula: Tengo una pregunta, cuando kurt dice en capítulos anteriores que toma la píldora es xq se puede embarazar?... esta historia tiene Mpreg o estoy mal interpretando? / Si es Mpreg ;)

AmiDela: No odies tan pronto a la mamá de Blaine, ya la conoceremos y viene con muchas sorpresas! jeje

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

Estaba más aburrido de lo que pudiera imaginar fuera posible. Nick andaba desaparecido con su nuevo novio. Jeff y su amigo le habían anunciado muy sonriente, una semana después de la fiesta en la piscina, que ya eran pareja. Había sospechado algo cuando escuchaba a Kurt y a Nick bromear, pero pensaba que era una manipulación más del castaño para hacerle pensar que ya no había nada entre ellos. Y al parecer no lo había. La feliz pareja le había contado como Kurt los había ayudado a estar juntos. Era posible que no fuera tan egoísta como pensaba, se dijo Blaine. Pero no, no era él quien hablaba. Echaba tanto de menos a alguien que le hiciera compañía que lo intentaba justificar. Pero Kurt no lo merecía.

Semanas atrás, cuando al fin había conseguido salir del vestuario en el que lo había encerrado, consiguió regresar a la fiesta, para poder torturarse aun más. Nada más verlo aumentó la rabia contra él. Ya ni siquiera disimulaba su interés porque lo consintieran. Estaba en una esquina abrazado a ese amigo suyo. Seguramente el show que le había armado en el vestuario lo habría ayudado a engañar a ese pobre incauto. Uno más que añadir a su lista. Si es que no estaba ya en ella.

¡Quería verlo! No podía creer que echara tanto de menos a esa pequeña víbora. Porque sin duda lo era. Una semana antes se lo había encontrado arrancando todos los carteles que había puesto un niño. No había visto de qué se trataba, pero de lejos había visto la foto de un perrito. Seguramente lo habría perdido y el muy arpía le estaba fastidiando en la búsqueda. No podía creer que pudiera ser tan cruel. Sabía que era superficial, consentido y perverso, pero no se imaginaba que pudiera haber estado tan equivocado con él.

Pese a todo, seguía soñando con él todos los días. Y no necesariamente dormido. Podía recordar una y otra vez, como su esbelto cuerpo se movía suavemente, agitando el agua, al introducirse en la piscina muy lentamente. Había estado seguro de dos cosas ese día: Kurt sabía cómo hacer que saliera todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones y de que jamás sería capaz de dejar de fantasear con su delicioso cuerpo. Rememoraba sin cesar como el agua le caía por su cuerpo, su cabello mojado goteando, sus delicadas caderas contoneándose,... ¡Era perverso! Deliciosamente perverso.

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para ser capaz de admitir que lo quería de vuelta en su cama. Le daba igual que fuera el mismo diablo. Lo quería de vuelta entre sus brazos o acabaría haciendo una locura. Lo perseguía sin que él no supiera, quedándose horas mirándolo sin hacer nada. Ya había dejado de fingir ser su amigo y como él imaginó, no se aparecía para estar con el grupo. Todos le echaban a él la culpa. Realmente, solo algunos, ya que los demás estaban encantados. Sobretodo Sebastián. Pero a Blaine le había dado igual aquello. Lo único que podía pensar es que ya no lo veía como antes, y lo necesitaba ver diariamente para mantenerse cuerdo. Había algo que le transmitía que hacía que el nudo que se formaba en su garganta cuando llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo, desapareciera con una sola sonrisa suya. Se empapaba de su imagen cada vez que Kurt se paraba para saludar a algunos de sus amigos. Las primeras veces lo había destrozado con una mirada fulminante de puro odio, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que no verlo. Se despreciaba a si mismo por necesitarlo tanto.

¡Lo necesitaba! No le había quedado más remedio que admitirlo. Aunque fuera la peor de las personas. En realidad, sabía que no lo era, en el fondo solo era un niño consentido que buscaba atención. Pero él no soportaba que no fuera el chico del que él estaba... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No echaba tanto de menos al que fue su amigo como para pensar que estaba... No, no podía ni pensarlo. Él había querido mucho a su Kurt, el chico con el que se montó y cayó de una moto por primera vez. Pero que se muriera por recuperarlo no significaba nada más que el hecho consagrado de que nunca más reaparecería. Había desaparecido para siempre. Y lo peor es que eso no le dolía tanto como imaginar con qué hombre estaría compartiendo la cama en ese momento el pequeño perverso en vez de con él.

Ya había dejado de intentar convencerse de que podría estar con otro hombre. Estaba demasiado obsesionado con él, se dijo. Tenía que conseguirlo. Volverían a compartir la cama aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Tenía decidido que Kurt aceptaría la propuesta que le hizo sí o sí. Le haría el amor hasta saciarse y así poder olvidarlo. Acabaría cansándose de él y lo dejaría en cuanto el deseo desapareciera.

Pero para ello tenía que verlo, y eso se estaba volviendo algo imposible en los últimos días. Había desaparecido del mapa. No lo encontraba por ningún lado, y se negaba a preguntar por él a nadie. Pero si esa noche no lo veía en su trabajo, no le quedaría de otra que preguntarle a Nick o alguno de los bailarines, que habían sido sus cómplices en el espionaje. Aunque ellos no fueran conscientes del delito.

Una pequeña y cálida lengüetada despertó a Kurt de su merecido descanso. Llevaba días sin poder dormir. Había estado tan deprimido por todo lo sucedido con Blaine que había decidido volcarse en su nuevo trabajo.

Aunque solo iba a ser una experiencia más para un futuro trabajo, había resultado muy fructífero. Pese a no haber acabado aun en la universidad ya tenía un puesto en la empresa. No podría ascender hasta ser licenciado, pero le quedaban pocos meses para eso.

El día anterior había acabado la mudanza a su nuevo departamento. Adoraba a sus padres y su casa nueva, pero necesitaba independencia, y un lugar más cerca de su nuevo trabajo.

La pequeña lengua volvió a lamerlo. Abrió los ojos y cogió a la perrita junto a él. Ahora Atenea era su única compañía. Se la había comprado a un chico que había puesto carteles porque no podía mantener a los cachorritos de su mascota. Lo había ayudado a vender a los demás cachorros y se había quedado con la más pequeña de ojos miel. Se veía tan débil y necesitada. Pensó que ayudarla a sobrevivir lo ayudaría también a él. Se ofreció a quitar los carteles para que el chico no tuviera que desplazarse hasta su universidad de nuevo, y adoptó a su nueva compañera, como el único ser vivo que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

Jeff y Nick no dejaban de llamarlo para saber cómo estaba ¿Cómo querían que estuviera? El hombre que amaba lo despreciaba y no quería saber nada de él.

Oh, sí que quería algo, se rectificó irritado, ¡su cuerpo! Solo era eso para él, un polvo. Tantos años juntos, tanta intimidad y solo podía recordar de él que le cumplió en la cama.

Blaine había estado cuando se enteró de que nunca podría tener hermanos y le dijo que él lo sería, le prometió que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera nunca daño. Después lo abandonó y dejó que le hicieran daño. Y ahora volvía a pasar. Otra vez se había dejado engañar de la misma manera. Y de nuevo volvía a querer más de lo que tenía y llorar destrozado sobre la almohada hasta quedarse dormido por el agotamiento.

Ethan había sido muy comprensivo con él cuando lo había llamado para avisar de que no iría a trabajar ese fin de semana. Desde que en la fiesta lo vio correr del vestuario y lo paró para ver cómo se encontraba, se había convertido en su paño de lágrimas. No quería entristecer con sus penas a los nuevos novios por eso fingía estar bien ante ellos. Solo Ethan había visto como estaba en realidad. Pero no se engañaría por tercera vez. No se haría amigo de otro hombre para que acabara haciéndole daño. Había compartido eso con él porque sabía que era un buen chico, pero no fantasearía con una amistad más fuerte que el deseo carnal. Ni siquiera deseaba ver a nadie en esos momentos. Solo a su pequeña perrita.

Había pensado en lo que Blaine le había dicho. No se podía creer que de verdad se lo estuviera planteando. Pero lo hacía. Se decía que quizás estando juntos, aunque solo fuera en la cama, Blaine acabaría enamorándose de él, o que pasarían algún tiempo juntos y Blaine volvería a verlo de una forma especial. Pero sabía que el único motivo por el que pensaba en la idea de hacerse amante de Blaine era que lo deseaba tanto que le dolía.

Amaba a ese hombre, y la idea de poder estar con él, aunque él no lo correspondiera, le resultó tentadora.

Había pensado en esa idea cada vez que, con fingido interés, se había acercado a él para saludar al amigo que lo acompañara en el momento. Siendo su único deseo el tenerlo cerca durante unos minutos. Pero la forma en que lo había tratado, la idea de ser uno más en su cama y la mirada de desprecio en su rostro provocaban el querer matarlo allí mismo. Había conseguido que pasaran las semanas e incluso, meses, desde su encuentro sexual y posterior reconocimiento de sus sentimientos, sin tirársele encima y confesarle su amor.

Si ya era patético dejando que él lo tratara como un trapo, sin motivo, no iba a darle más munición para que lo atormentara aún más.

No se reconocía cuando se miraba al espejo. No podía creer que estuviera de verdad tan mal por un hombre. Pero no era un hombre, se dijo pesaroso, ¡era Blaine! Su Blaine. Creía que siempre lo tendría a su lado, que nada lo alejaría de él. Le gustaría tanto poder hacer algo para que así fuera. Pero ¿el qué? ¿Haciéndose su amante? Tampoco tenía claro que Blaine le hubiera ofrecido tal cosa. Seguramente estaría con uno cada noche y ya ni lo recordaría. Estaba seguro de ello. Kurt no significaba nada para él. Blaine estaría feliz sin tenerlo a su lado. Lo habría sustituido por alguien mejor tanto en su cama como en su vida.


	38. Capítulo 38

Candy Criss: Kurt dice que no pasara por tercera vez que se enamore de su amigo pues quién fué el primero si Blaine es el segundo? / El primero… uhm… sabrán de él más adelante ;)

Monse de CrissColfer: Graciasss, sí lo estoy pasando bien, solo que hace muchísimo calor y yo como que odio el calor jajaja en las noches se me hace más fácil actualizar, por estos días, ya después del fin de semana seguiré con el mismo ritmo de siempre ;) o al menos lo intentaré ahahah

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 38

Blaine estaba desesperado, Kurt no había ido a trabajar y nadie sabía el motivo. Había preguntado disimuladamente a algunos bailarines. Ya preocupado había interrogado a todos ellos junto a camareros, porteros y conocidos. Ni Jeff y Nick sabían nada. No sabía qué hacer, así que sin importarle la hora fue a su casa. No tenía clara la nueva dirección. Ya que desde que se había mudado a la casa con la que siempre había soñado su madre, Blaine no lo había visitado. Pero lo encontró.

Adormilada la madre de Kurt le abrió la puerta sorprendida por la visita. Le regañó por aparecer a esa hora de la madrugada y le dejó pasar sin hacer muchas preguntas. Lo adoraba como a un hijo. Siempre lo había dicho y tratado como a tal.

Tras un rato de charla y sin mencionar que Kurt no había aparecido por el trabajo, Blaine se quedó petrificado al enterarse de que se había ido a vivir solo. Sabía que Kurt lo deseaba. Siempre habían soñado que lo harían juntos. Pero eran fantasías de críos y sus vidas nunca serían compatibles a tal grado. Vivir juntos sería absurdo, cuando ni siquiera se hablaban.

Se despidió y disculpó con la emocionada mujer, tras pedirle que le diera la nueva dirección de su hijo. Le había puesto la excusa de haber estado incomunicado por un viaje de negocios con su padre, y por eso no conocer los hechos. Era cierto que pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando con su padre últimamente. Incluso, había pensado irse a vivir solo él mismo ahora que estaba ganando algo de dinero. Pero era incapaz de hacer planes de futuro. Su cabeza solo podía pensar en una cosa. En una persona ¡Kurt! Iría a verlo y hablaría con él. No soportaba ni un día más de tortura.

No estaba preocupado por él, se aseguró sin poder dejar de imaginar que estaba enfermo y solo en un pequeño departamento, o que le hubiera pasado algo.

Sin darse cuenta había aumentado la velocidad para llegar antes a su destino. Sabía que estaría bien. Kurt era fuerte y no necesitaba de nadie. Ni siquiera de él, a su pesar. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Largo rato más tarde llegó a la dirección indicada. Eran unos departamentos muy modernos y en buen estado. Se veía desde fuera que ninguna familia vivía allí. Seguramente solo hombres y mujeres de negocios que necesitaban un lugar en la ciudad de paso entre cada viaje. No sabía cómo Kurt se podía permitir estar en un lugar así. Era consciente de que su puesto en el local de moda implicaría grandes beneficios, pero no recordaba que Kurt fuera de los que gastaban todo lo que ganaba sin ahorrar. Si seguía siendo el mismo de antes guardaría la mayor parte en el banco y daría una generosa porción a su familia. Pero no era el de antes. Un motivo más para darse cuenta de que era un egoísta superficial. Viviendo por encima de sus posibilidades.

Respiró hondo frente al apartamento 306 y llamó al timbre. Viendo que nadie abría volvió a llamar varias veces más. Se escuchó un pequeño ladrido, un leve regaño al autor del ladrido y segundos después se abrió la puerta. Suavemente Kurt se asomó para asegurarse de que era alguien conocido y cuando lo vio, abrió del todo. Se veía precioso con el pelo revuelto y la fina bata. Se encontró sonriéndole como un bobo. Ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta lo muchísimo que lo había echado de menos.

Kurt no estaba seguro de que estuviera despierto del todo ¿Qué hacía Blaine en su casa? ¿Cómo había conseguido su dirección? ¿Y para qué? Lo miraba atónito esperando una explicación. Pero viendo que él solo lo miraba muy sonriente intentó reaccionar ¡Estaba en bata! Seguro que tenía que estar horrible. No le extrañaba que Blaine se hubiera reído de su aspecto. Tenía que tener el pelo hecho un asco. Se peinó disimuladamente con los dedos mientras hacía un gesto para dejarlo pasar.

Blaine observó la vanguardista decoración. No era el hogar acogedor de una familia ni el pequeño apaño de un asalariado medio. Aquello había sido decorado por un especialista, estaba seguro ¿De dónde había sacado Kurt el dinero? ¿Qué más ocultaba?

- Siéntate si quieres -dijo Kurt tímidamente señalando al sofá de diseño.

- Gracias -repuso ceñudo sentándose- Una casa muy bonita.

- Sí lo es. Algún día cuando tenga la mía espero que se parezca a esta -explicó Kurt emocionado admirando de nuevo cada detalle como llevaba haciendo desde que se mudó allí.

- ¿Ya estaba decorada cuando tu viniste? -preguntó sinceramente interesado.

- ¡Oh sí! Pedro, un compañero de la oficina, en realidad, uno de mis jefes, es el dueño. Sabía que yo buscaba donde quedarme y me la ofreció. Me cobra una miseria por vivir aquí. A cambio tengo que mantener libre la otra habitación para cuando él vuelva de sus negocios. No es normal que pase mucho por aquí y cuando lo hace suele quedarse en su casa, que es más grande. Pero como la casa está lejos y este depa está justo al lado de la oficina, no quería perder su acceso a él -concluyó la explicación con una sonrisa.

- Entiendo -contestó Blaine examinando la mesa como si estuviera probando si fuese capaz de atravesarla con la mirada.

De todo lo dicho por Kurt, Blaine solo había entendido que Kurt se había hecho amante de un ricachón que le había regalado un bonito sitio donde vivir y poder meterse en su cama cuando quisiera.

Maldijo al maldito superficial que tenía frente a él. Pero ¡que hermoso era! aún despreciándolo como lo hacía en esos momentos, lo dejaba sin aliento con una sonrisa.

- Y... -se aventuró a decir Kurt- ¿qué haces aquí?

- No has ido a trabajar y todos estaban preocupados -afirmó sin interés.

"Todos estaban preocupados" ¿Él lo estaría? se preguntó Kurt intentando no tener esperanzas por ello. Pero fue imposible, y una oleada de felicidad lo invadió.

- Estaba muy cansado por la mudanza y no me encuentro con la energía suficiente para enfrentar a un puñado de millonarios consentidos con ganas de desinhibirse -explicó Kurt bromista.

- Pensaba que te gustaba tu trabajo -afirmó Blaine pensando que una vez más se equivocaba con él.

- Se me da bien. Tampoco me disgusta. Es solo que a veces no es fácil sonreír y dar la cara ante tanta gente cuando no te sientes bien -comentó con pesar.

- Supongo -dijo él asintiendo. Estaba seguro de que en el estado en el que él estaba sería incapaz de hacer un trabajo de cara al público. Pero Kurt era un manipulador profesional y no tendría problemas en fingir. Aunque no sería necesario porque Kurt no tenía motivos para estar mal. Era evidente que todo le iba a las mil maravillas.

Kurt sabía que si él había ido hasta allí era por algo. No era para asegurarse de que estaba bien y ya está. Estaba seguro de que lo habría buscado aunque no hubiera desaparecido sin dar señales. Le pareció que quizás Blaine tenía algo de lo que hablar con él.

- Creo que no es de mi trabajo o mi casa de lo que has venido a hablar -aseguró Kurt mirándolo expectante.

Blaine lo miró atónito durante unos segundos y después sonrió. Kurt si seguía leyéndolo como un libro abierto. Estaba claro que no podía ocultar lo que deseaba decirle, lo que deseaba que pasara, lo que deseaba de él ¡Lo que lo deseaba!

- Quería saber si te has planteado mi propuesta -dijo Blaine sin dar más rodeos.

¡Hablaba en serio! ¡Lo quería como su amante! Kurt no sabía si ofenderse por la proposición, otra vez, o alegrarse de que aún lo deseara. Su cuerpo optó por alegrarse sin consultarle primero. No deseaba meterse en su cama, sino en su corazón. Pero eso no sería posible. Había sido muy duro estar sin él. Pero no estaba seguro de que estar con él en esos términos no lo fuese a ser más.

No podía decidirse a darle una respuesta y menos cuando lo estaba mirando con esa cara inescrutable. Parecía no tener ninguna emoción hacía él ¿Cómo podía plantearse mantener una relación con alguien a quien le importaba un rábano qué fuese de él? Daba igual que solo fuese una relación sexual, para Kurt tenía que haber algún sentimiento. No iba a acabar bien parado si decía que sí.

* * *

Lo siento, no hay spoiler. Estoy actualizando muy rápidamente ahahha

Hasta la noche ;)


	39. Capítulo 39

Candy Criss: Ponle un novio , pretendiente o ya sé! Que aparezca el primer amigo del k estuvo enamorado siiiiiiii , k salga. / Kurt está enamorado de Blaine, por lo que es muuuy difícil que tenga novio y su primer enamorado va a aparecer más adelante ;)

gleeclast: una pregunta falta mucho para que salga la persona que hace que blaine tenga que tomar una decision esa es una gran curiosidad espero ansioso otro capitulo / Sip, falta muchísimo u.u

AmiDela: Awwww me deprime tanto verlos separados! Volveran a estar juntos pronto verdad? / Sí :D

Marierux: pobre Kurt , cuando Blaine dejara de tratarlo como una prostituta? o.o / Uhm... falta para eso

ItsMeAgaiin: lo que mas me gusta de un fic es sy capacidad de hacerme llorar y el tuyo lo ha conseguido, como siempre (he leído todas tus historias) / Jeje gracias! :')

MiliiColfer3: Me dejaste un review en Guerra Por Tu Amor, pero no tienes cuenta en FF y no sé si lees este fic, así que te doy las gracias aquí (si es que llegaras a verlo XD) y bueno, algo que no entendí "P/D: No soy faberry o achele shipper.. Pero creo que te odian jajajaja okno.. Es ficcion todo se vale ;)" por qué me odian? XD i mean, no soy fan de ellas, tampoco brittana/heya, a veces las incluyo en algunos fics, pero no son de mi preferencia ahaha incluuuso, prefiero agregar Larry (Louis+Harry de 1D) y eso :)

Btw, en facebookpuntocom/MayiKlaine dejo spoilers ;)  
¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

Nunca en su vida había conocido a un hombre tan despreciable, se dijo Kurt furioso. Admitía que lo amaba y que no podía estar sin él. Se había planteado convertirse en su amante todos los días desde que él lo insinuó. Pero escucharlo de sus propios labios con tanta frialdad hacía que cualquier esperanza de que pudiera ser algo más, desapareciera.

- Lo he pensado -admitió Kurt con reservas.

Blaine suspiró aliviado. Había contenido el aliento desde que confesara sus intenciones hacia él, temeroso de que lo echara de allí de una patada. Por una parte estaba furioso por corroborar que Kurt pudiera aceptar tal degradación, la cual jamás se le habría planteado discutir con su buen amigo. Pero la parte de felicidad por tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos fue mayor.

Pero no había dicho que sí, solo se lo había pensado. Tenía que decirle que sí. O sería capaz de secuestrarlo y no dejarlo salir nunca de su cama. En el estado en el que estaba sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y qué has decidido? -preguntó Blaine serio. Se recordó que debía respirar mientras esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

No sabía qué responder. Hasta un segundo antes de verlo la respuesta era "no". Pero en el mismo instante en el que lo vio su decisión se tambaleó. Ya lo había perdido. Si no funcionaba no perdería nada. Salvo su integridad, orgullo, autoestima,... además, de estar seguro de que le haría daño.

- Dependerá de los términos -respondió con la misma frialdad que él.

¿Eso era un sí? Blaine se vio a si mismo dando saltos de alegría en su mente. Exteriormente puso cara de disgusto. No tenía claro a qué se refería, pero había posibilidades de que no hiciera falta secuestrarlo.

- ¿Quieres un contrato o algo así? -bromeó Blaine.

- Algo así -afirmó Kurt desconcertándolo.

¿Qué tenía en mente ese malévolo hombre? No tenía la menor intención de ceder a sus chantajes. Era un manipulador y lo sabía. No había nada que Kurt pudiera hacer para convencerlo.

Habría seguido maquinando en contra de Kurt, pero se quedó embobado con la suave piel que la bata dejó entrever al cruzar las piernas ¡Era perverso! Pero era aún más bello.

Kurt no se iba a dejar pisotear por ese cretino. Aceptaba ser tan estúpido como para convertirse en su amante porque lo amaba, pero no se dejaría humillar. Ya lo estaba haciendo bastante bien como para empeorarlo. Su concepto de sí mismo había descendido a grados inferiores del lodo, y no dejaría que él lo hundiera más.

- No me voy a meter en tu cama sabiendo que me odias -explicó Kurt intentando aguantar la oleada de dolor y reprimendas que vagaba en su interior.

- Ya te dije que no te odio -repuso Blaine con avidez.

- Solo me desprecias -dijo Kurt y él no pudo corregirlo ¡Lo sabía! se gritó a sí mismo conteniendo las lágrimas. Era lo que siempre había temido, ser una mala persona y que Blaine lo odiara por ello. Se había esforzado tanto en creer que Blaine tenía razón cuando le decía que era especial y único. Pero ya nadie lo pensaba. Todos sabían que no era más que un chico sin gracia a la sombra de lo que fingía ser. Intentó recomponerse y continuó seguro de poder llegar a un trato- Me da igual cuales sean tus sentimientos -espetó mientras Blaine lo fulminaba con la mirada- pero no voy a soportar que me insultes ni trates mal.

- Yo nunca he hecho tal cosa -musitó Blaine intentando recordar cómo lo había tratado esas últimas semanas.

- Lo has hecho -afirmó Kurt con fingida tranquilidad- Si tú quieres mi cuerpo, yo quiero mi dignidad.

- Hablemos entonces de tus términos.

No podía creerse que se le estuviera vendiendo en un contrato hablado. Era lo que él quería, pero le sorprendía que Kurt aceptara. Era aún más frívolo que su madre. Seguramente querría que le hiciera regalos, toda su atención y que lo siguiera como el perrito faldero que siempre fue. Si Kurt aceptaba volver a su cama, Blaine aceptaría todas sus condiciones. Pero no dejaría que Kurt lo viera tan dispuesto a ceder.

Kurt nunca se había sentido más humillado en toda su vida. Se dijo que lo hacía para recuperarlo, que estando cerca de él podría reconquistarlo, al menos, como amigos. Pero nada lo convencía de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo más deshonroso que había hecho en su vida. Y lo peor era que, para Blaine, parecía que le estaba haciendo un favor invitándolo a su cama. No sabía por qué lo buscaba a él y no a otro cualquiera. Seguramente pensaba que Kurt era el único imbécil que aceptaría semejante trato. Pero lo haría solo si Blaine aceptaba tratarlo con respeto.

- Yo no soy Sebastián -aclaró Kurt irritado por los recuerdos- No vas a tener la puerta abierta a mi dormitorio siempre que tú quieras.

- La propuesta es precisamente esa -protestó furioso. Lo quería tener siempre que él quisiera. No quería tener que hacer méritos para poder poseerlo. Kurt quería tenerlo a sus pies y no lo iba a permitir.

- No. La propuesta es, y vamos a ser claros, que me convierta en tu amante -afirmó Kurt levantándose y caminando frente a él- Pero hasta un amante tiene sus principios.

- ¿Y cuáles son los tuyos? -preguntó airado pensando que Kurt pudiera ser el amante de otros hombres ¿Habría tenido esa conversación con otros? ¿Con el dueño de ese departamento?

- Volverás a tratarme como antes -ordenó el castaño cruzándose de brazos tajantemente.

- No he dejado de hacerlo. Nadie ha notado nada diferente entre nosotros hasta que tú te has desaparecido -explicó Blaine confuso.

- No solo frente a los demás. Me tratarás con dulzura y respeto, siempre -concluyó esperando la aceptación.

- ¿Tengo que ser un hipócrita que te pone buena cara aunque esté enfadado? -preguntó crítico.

- No. Tienes que volver a tratarme como a un ser humano y no un desecho. Puedes enfadarte cuanto quieras siempre que discutas conmigo de una forma civilizada y no me insultes sin fundamentos -informó Kurt.

- Me parece justo -aceptó Blaine algo más relajado- ¿Algo más?

- Nadie puede conocer nuestro trato -respondió Kurt autoritario.

Dudaba de que fuera para preservar su buen nombre, ya que Kurt mismo se encargaba de echarlo por tierra siempre que tenía oportunidad. Seguramente no quería que sus otros amantes se enteraran. Y eso lo ponía más furioso. Si Kurt tenía sus exigencias él también las tenía.

Kurt se alarmó al verlo levantarse furioso y plantarse frente a él con el rostro sombrío.

- Como te he dicho, yo no soy Sebastián -dijo antes de que Blaine pudiera gritarle nada- No quiero exhibirte como un trofeo. Mi intimidad es solo asunto mío. No tiene por qué enterarse todo el mundo -explicó Kurt viendo cómo se relajaba la expresión en el rostro de Blaine.

- De acuerdo. Yo tengo otra condición -afirmó él serio.

- ¿Cual? -preguntó alarmado y sorprendido.

- No habrá ningún otro hombre -ordenó posesivamente Blaine reprimiendo el deseo de abrazarlo.

- Solo si por tu parte no hay ningún otro hombre -repuso Kurt más relajado. Sería una relación exclusiva. Podía respirar aliviado.

Si pudiera estar con otro hombre no estaría tan desesperado como para ir a rogarle que volviera a su cama. Ese era el problema que no podía estar con otro que no fuera Kurt. Pero no se lo diría.

- Si no hay otro remedio -dijo Blaine con fingido pesar- ¿Tenemos un trato?

- No. Aún queda algo -aclaró Kurt - No solo será sexo. Volveré a estar con el grupo y haremos cosas juntos como antes.

- Vale. Yo también tengo otra condición. Dos en realidad -se corrigió sonriendo malévolamente.

- Adelante ¡Suéltalo! -le pidió Kurt con fingida tranquilidad.

- La primera es que no pasaremos más de dos noches separados -informó Blaine mientras observaba atentamente la expresión de Kurt.

- De acuerdo -aceptó Kurt. Si fuera por él ni cinco minutos.

- Y la otra... -dudó unos segundos y continuó- Da igual si estamos enfadados o no, el lugar donde estemos o quién esté delante, tengo derecho a un beso por día.

¿Solo uno? Kurt había pensado en cientos, miles... No le gustaba como pensaba ese hombre. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que esa relación iba a ser una tortura para él.

- Quiero decir -intentó aclarar Blaine al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kurt- que tengo una especie de carta bajo la manga. A parte de los besos que nos podamos dar voluntariamente y por mutuo deseo, yo puedo pedirte un beso aunque tú no quieras.

- ¿Un beso contra mi voluntad? -preguntó intentando comprenderlo.

- Estoy seguro de que no vamos a estar muy amistosos todos los días. Así me aseguro de tener al menos un beso como yo lo desee -explicó Blaine deseando finalizar el trato.

- Ya veo- pudo decir Kurt. Él estaba de acuerdo en eso.

- Entonces ¿hay trato? -preguntó ansioso.

- Sí hay trato -le confirmó Kurt con media sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo sellar el pacto. El ambiente se puso tenso, sus miradas recorrían una y otra vez el cuerpo del otro, y ambos notaron cómo se les secaba la boca, el corazón les latía más rápido y una extraña molestia inundaba su estómago. Pero no había dolor en todo aquello, solo era nuevo y desconcertante. No había con otra persona con la que les pasara eso. Cada uno contemplaba la visión del protagonista de sus fantasías de las últimas desesperadas semanas. Al fin, nada se interpondría entre ellos. Podrían dar rienda suelta a su deseo.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible, comenzaron a acercarse buscando el contacto con el otro. Las ganas de besar y acariciar al objeto de deseo, era superior a cualquier lógica. No importaban los reproches que cada uno tuviera sobre el otro. Si eran justificados o no. La naturaleza del desprecio de cada quien por el otro. Lo único importante era la urgencia de sus cuerpos por unirse. Ambos parecían aceptarlo e intentar calmar el fuego entre ellos.

El contacto era inminente. Sus labios casi se rozaban cuando un pequeño quejido los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se miraron algo aturdidos y volvieron a escuchar el mismo ruido. Esta vez lo distinguieron como un ladrido. Kurt se agachó y cogió en brazos a su pequeña perrita, dándole gracias en silencio por su interrupción. No debía dejarse llevar. Tenía que controlar aquello o sería su perdición. Blaine no perdía nada con ese acuerdo, pero él podía perderlo todo. Lo amaba y sabía lo mucho que podría sufrir si dejaba que él lo utilizara como estaba claro que pensaba hacer.

Se recordó que el objetivo del trato era hacer que se rehiciera un lazo de cariño entre ambos. La cercanía y el tiempo juntos a la fuerza tendrían que hacerlo. Le recordaría a Blaine lo bien que estaban juntos, y haría que él deseara volver a ser su amigo. Tenía claro que eso era lo que quería lograr. Sabía que al principio tendría que luchar contra la lujuria, de ambos. Pero tenía clara su meta. Lo hacía todo para recuperar a su amigo.

Blaine quiso jugar al fútbol con esa pequeña bola de pelo cuando los interrumpió. Estaba tan cerca de tenerlo de nuevo... Pero era posible que aún fuese pronto, se dijo entre suspiros de frustración. Pero temía que si esperaba, Kurt cambiara de opinión. No podía aplazarlo mucho. Esa no sería la noche, el ambiente era demasiado tosco y Kurt se veía cansado de verdad. Decidió que lo retrasaría hasta el día siguiente. Pero no podía aparecerse y reclamar su parte del trato, tenía que ser algo más sutil.

Recordó que al día siguiente los chicos habían quedado en casa de Wes para hacer una barbacoa. Él no había aceptado ir porque se aburría en presencia de ellos. Sin Kurt o Nick la compañía del resto era insoportablemente aburrida. Cumpliría su parte del trato y haría aparición pública con Kurt, para volver a hacer cosas juntos.

Maldijo a la mascota al ver que se llevaba su ansiado beso. Se quedó embelesado al verlo sonreír y cuidar tan dulcemente al pequeño animal. Cuando lo soltó de nuevo para que este correteara por toda la sala, reaccionó.

- Mañana -consiguió decir Blaine saliendo sus fantasías- he quedado con los chicos en casa de mi primo. Puedes venir y así acallas los rumores.

- ¿Cuáles son los rumores? -preguntó curioso.

- Unos dicen que te me declaraste y yo te rechacé -contuvo un gruñido al verlo reírse.

- Veamos si adivino ¿Esa gran deducción fue del mundialmente conocido por su intelecto, Sebastián? -se burló Kurt riendo.

- Y la mayoría de sus amigos. Los chicos creen que... -no continuó y lo devoró con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? -quiso saber Kurt impaciente. Sabía que lo chicos lo consideraban como una especie de estrella televisiva desde que dejó de ocultarse. Tenía curiosidad por saber que habrían pensado.

- Que te buscaste amigos o un novio más cool y te hartaste de mí -confesó furioso por la idea.

- Siempre los he tenido y nunca le he dado la espalda a nadie -afirmó Kurt serio.

- ¿Vendrás entonces? -le pidió Blaine sorprendido por la ansiedad que le provocaba el que pudiera negarse.

- Claro. Dime hora y allí estaré -anunció muy sonriente, despejando todos sus temores.

- Vendré a recogerte sobre las diez. Abrígate, la casa de Wes no es como la mansión de Nick. Es probable que la carne se nos congele en vez de hacerse -bromeó irritado al recodarlo en la fiesta de su amigo. No conseguía quitarse la imagen de su perfecto cuerpo envuelto en esa prenda minúscula, y a todos los hombres babeando por él.

- ¿Nick no irá? -vio como Blaine se encogió de hombros- Lo llamaré para que venga. Avisa de que cuenten con dos más. Es incapaz de separarse de Jeff más de cinco minutos.

- Sí -aprobó Blaine con una mueca- Creo que ya lo atraparon.

- Pobre de mi Jeff. Es él el que está secuestrado -bromeó risueño, provocando un sentimiento de ternura en Blaine- No puede ni irse de compras conmigo sin que Nick lo llame cada dos segundos para ver que está bien, preguntarle si lo echa de menos o para recordarle lo mucho que lo ama ¡Dios! ¡Es agobiante! Por suerte Jeff tiene más paciencia que yo. No mucha, pero más que yo.

- Por suerte para ti no tienes que aguantar a ningún hombre pendiente de tu bienestar -replicó irritado

¿Si no quería sus atenciones para que había aceptado el trato? Se supone que lo que deseaba de él era que lo consintiera, y ahora decía que no soportaba que estuvieran pendientes de él. Sabía que el antiguo Kurt no soportaba a las parejas empalagosas. Pero ese no era él, se dijo furioso. Su amigo nunca había existido. Seguramente estaría haciendo de nuevo un papel y lo que quería era que él lo buscara y diera cuanto quisiera sin parecer que lo pedía Kurt. Si quería que fingiera que sus atenciones le salían de puro deseo de complacerlo, lo haría. A cambio se encargaría de que Kurt lo complaciera a él después.

Kurt se recriminó por haber hablado de ese tema. Era verdad que no soportaba que agobiaran tanto a sus parejas. Pero si deseaba volver a tener cerca suyo a su amigo no era la manera diciéndole que no soportaba que estuvieran pendientes de él. Sabía que en el estado en el que estaba su relación, lo último que obtendría de Blaine es exceso de atenciones. Era mejor que aceptara la cita y cambiara rápido de conversación.

El ambiente era muy tenso y Blaine vio como se le escapa un lánguido bostezo a Kurt. Así que se acercó a la puerta lentamente haciendo clara su intención de irse. Kurt la aceptó y sonrió como despedida. Esperó a que Blaine dijera algo para dar por concluida la visita.

- Nos vemos mañana. Vendré por ti, no te retrases -le sugirió Blaine con una tímida sonrisa. No quería irse. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero no lo deseaba.

- Yo nunca me retraso. Estaré más que listo cuando llegues -le informo Kurt desbastándolo con una sonrisa- Además, tengo que levantarme temprano, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

- Bien. Entonces... -la partida era inminente y a Blaine no le quedó de otra que despedirse- Adiós. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós -repitió Kurt a la puerta vacía, triste y sorprendido por lo rápido que se había marchado.

Caminó aprisa por los pasillos deseando golpear algo. Había conseguido lo que quería ¿no? Kurt había aceptado meterse en su cama de nuevo. No tenía que impacientarse. Lo tendría al día siguiente. Podía aguantar un día.

No, no podía aguantar, afirmó mientras corría de nuevo al departamento de Kurt. Llamó desesperadamente como si hiciera años que no lo veía. Cada segundo que tardaba en abrir le parecían horas ¿Cómo podía tardar tanto en abrir esa maldita puerta? Apoyado en el marco y frotándose impaciente la nuca, esperó que abriera.

A Kurt le sorprendió escuchar de nuevo que llamaran a su puerta. No podía ser él ¿Se habría dejado algo? No recordaba que trajera nada. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. A toda prisa abrió la puerta y se lo encontró frente a él. No parecía el déspota que lo miraba por encima del hombro ni tampoco el extraño que tanto lo desconcertaba por sus conductas impredecibles. Se veía ansioso, inseguro y algo vulnerable. Era el Blaine que él conocía. Y no pudo más que sonreír.

Blaine intentó tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando lo volvió a ver tan despampanante como para no cansarse de mirarlo nunca. Se recordó que tenía que decir algo y respiró hondo.

- Según el trato, tengo derecho a un beso por día -le recordó Blaine con una sonrisa devastadora.

- ¡Oh! -susurró Kurt parpadeando algo confundido. Notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba. Y el que Blaine quisiera besarlo, no ayudaba en nada a que sus emociones se relajaran.

Blaine observó maravillado la perfección de su rostro. Su sonrosada boca entreabierta y sus enormes ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Era la imagen más tierna que nunca había tenido de Kurt ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy y tierno a la vez?

Kurt exigió a las mariposas de su estómago que se estuvieran quietas e intentó enlazar varias palabras en una frase coherente.

- Yo... ¡ahm! Pues... -no consiguió su objetivo de decir algo comprensible.

Blaine sonrió con seductora malicia y lo rodeó por la cintura mientras que su otra mano se hundía en su cabello, cubriéndole la nuca. Se acercó a su rostro sin dejar de mirarle los labios, con la misma sonrisa, seguro de su poder devastador. Rozó con su nariz la mejilla de Kurt, preparándolo para el contacto, creando una intimidad excitante y sensual. Se retrasó unos segundos en dar el beso, para después devorarlo con hambrienta pasión.

Kurt tenía claro que era incapaz de pensar y con cada suave toque de su lengua lo tenía aún más claro. Disfrutó ese bendito beso hasta su odiado final. Por unos segundos fue incapaz de abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad. Nadie en su vida lo había besado así. Nada podía compararse a lo que sentía cuando Blaine lo tocaba. Cualquier encuentro de cualquier tipo que pudiera haber tenido antes, se convertía en un chiste comparado con el cosquilleo que dejaba cada huella sobre su piel, la facilidad con la que le hacía estremecerse, el paraíso que encontraba en su contacto y el arrebatador deseo por repetir cada sensación obtenida de cada caricia.

Verlo allí frente a él, con los labios hinchados del beso, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus preciosos ojos cerrados como si aún saboreara el beso, era demasiado para su autocontrol. Se exigió salir rápido de allí, porque sabía que sino no lo haría nunca. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios como despedida y con un simple "adiós" se marchó de nuevo.

Ese beso impidió que Kurt volviera a recuperar la cordura, cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó para solo poder encontrarse con un pasillo vacío, cuando al fin abrió los ojos. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. El amor le hacía patéticamente vulnerable. Pero que rico se sentía.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

A la hora prevista Blaine fue a recogerlo. Había pasado la noche calculando cuanto de cerca era recomendable que estuviera de Kurt. La noche anterior se había sobrepasado y ni siquiera habían llegado a la cama. Era algo físico, se recordó Blaine haciendo un esfuerzo por creérselo. No debía tratarlo como a un novio o un amigo especial. No lo era. Solo tenían en común el sexo. Y si tenía que actuar frente a todos, era para conseguirlo. No lo hacía porque echara de menos a su amigo. Para él sería un sacrificio para conseguir su objetivo. Pero un cuerpo como ese, bien merecía la pena. Solo tendría que soportar un almuerzo aburrido con los chicos y después podría estar toda la noche con Kurt.

Al llegar, Kurt ya estaba listo y como le había pedido, iba muy abrigado. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que Blaine pensó que moriría de placer cuando se los quitara, unas botas altas blancas, un abrigo, un gorro que solo dejaba al descubierto su cara y una camisa entallada apenas perceptible por la gran bufanda que lo tapaba casi por completo. Daba igual qué o cuanta ropa llevara siempre se veía bellísimo. Pero que imbécil había sido de no darse cuenta antes. Siempre se lo reprocharía. Al igual que el dejarse engañar por ese hombre.

Cuando volvió a vivir con su padre prometió no dejarse enredar por ningún hombre que le recordara a su madre. Había conseguido librarse de ella y no necesitaba a uno parecido. Pero Kurt era igual, bello y superficial. Lo manipulaba para que pensara que lo quería cuando lo único que deseaba era un payaso a su lado que saltara cada vez que él se lo pidiera. Pero él no lo haría.

Kurt intentó asimilar que tenía algo parecido a una cita con Blaine. No lo consiguió. Si había sido duro tenerlo lejos, en ese momento era aún más incómodo y desconcertante ir frente a todos como si fueran los amigos de siempre cuando ambos sabían que no era así. Tenía claro que Blaine solo lo llevaba para cumplir su parte del trato y así obtener sus favores. Pero aprovecharía el día, le recordaría lo que era pasar tiempo juntos, como amigos.

Fueron los primeros en llegar. Poco después, llegaron los chicos. A continuación Nick y Jeff. Y por último Sebastián y sus secuaces con mil excusas por su tardanza. Los hombres se reunieron alrededor de la parrilla y los animadores cotorreaban a la par que servían algunas bebidas. Kurt se alejó de ambos grupos una vez explicado que su desaparición se debía a un nuevo trabajo y mudanza, y se sentó junto a su pareja de amigos.

Blaine los observaba desde la distancia. Kurt se veía precioso cuando se reía, pensó extasiado, ignorando lo que su primo le estaba contando. Era evidente que los chicos habían hecho complot en contra del pobre Nick y se estaban riendo a su costa. Le gustaría poder estar allí. Pero no debía hacerlo. Se había prometido mantener las distancias con Kurt. No caería en su telaraña. Solo hablaría con él lo justo y necesario. Solo cuando Kurt se lo pidiera. Había decidido que acabaran los conflictos, así que haría todo lo posible para no enfadarlo de nuevo. Pero no se dejaría engañar. Kurt era una víbora y él lo sabía.

Inmerso en la visión más bella que sus ojos nunca antes habían tenido el placer de admirar con tanta devoción, no se percató de que Sebastián se le había acercado. Le acarició suavemente el brazo haciéndolo bajar de nuevo a la realidad. Le entregó una cerveza y este se lo agradeció. Y continuó mirando a su precioso y secreto amante. Como deseaba el momento en el que se hiciera un hecho. Pero tendría que esperar unas horas aún.

Sebastián se dio cuenta del ensimismamiento de Blaine y la dirección en la que miraba. Ya todo el mundo llevaba tiempo hablando de que se miraban de una forma diferente, aunque nadie le dio mayor importancia. Pero Sebastián sabía que sí la tenía. Sabía que Blaine era un donjuán y el afecto que le tenía a Kurt. Si unía ambas cosas el resultado no le gustaba.

- Que bien que haya vuelto Kurt -dijo Sebastián intentando, sin éxito, parecer sincero. Blaine desvió la mirada para verlo a los ojos y soltar una sincera carcajada.

- Estoy seguro de que si te hubieras enterado antes de que venía le habrías hecho una fiesta de bienvenida -repuso Blaine en tono sarcástico.

- No somos amigos, pero creo que tampoco enemigos. No le deseo ningún mal -protestó el chico verdaderamente ofendido.

- Me alegro de que no lo consideres tu enemigo porque acabarías perdiendo la guerra contra él -comentó Blaine con un tono casi imperceptible de desprecio y orgullo a la vez por el bello castaño.

- Ni él es tan inteligente ni yo tan tonto ¿sabes? -replicó Sebastián irritado.

- No lo decía por eso. Kurt tiene bastante más maldad que tú -le explicó fulminando en la distancia a Kurt- Si él quisiera hacerte daño, tiene más armas que tú para hacerlo.

- Pareces enfadado ¿Se han peleado? -preguntó Sebastián esperanzado.

- ¡No! Solo decía -concluyó Blaine recapacitando en el error que había cometido casi descubriéndose frente a Sebastián.

La conversación con Sebastián continuó tan aburrida como era de esperar, pero el interés por seguir escuchándolo fue mínimo cuando vio a su primo sentarse junto a Kurt. Observó complacido la cara de desprecio que le puso Kurt, y como sus amigos se reían tras la marcha apresurada de su primo. Imaginó que Kurt lo había espantado ¿Se suponía que él debía hacer lo mismo con Sebastián? No estaba haciendo nada malo. Además, ellos no eran pareja. Mantendría su acuerdo de exclusividad, ya que no tenía ningún interés por ningún otro hombre. Pero no se debían explicaciones.

Sus propias palabras se volvieron en su contra al verlo acercarse a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas. Todos los chicos lo rodearon y comenzaron a charlar animadamente. Kurt les sonreía y contestaba a todos los comentarios. Quiso matarlos a todos y encerrarlo a Kurt en un lugar donde nadie lo pudiera ver nunca. Caminó a toda prisa hacía ellos y se unió al grupo haciéndose un hueco al lado de Kurt de un empujón.

- Hola -saludó Blaine marcando territorio, colocándole el brazo por encima de los hombros a Kurt. Todos captaron la indirecta y se fueron- ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó irritado.

- He venido por algo de beber. Esperaba a que una cerveza viniera mágicamente hasta mí, pero viendo que no pasaba, me he tenido que levantar -bromeó Kurt risueño.

Blaine ignoró tanto el chiste como a él y caminó, dándole la espalda, hacía Nick y Jeff. Kurt lo siguió, no porque deseara hacerlo, sino porque se dirigían al mismo sitio.

Blaine decidió que su idea de mantenerse lejos no era conveniente cuando había tantos buitres cerca. Así que se quedaría con él. Aunque no le gustara la idea de compartir tanto tiempo con Kurt.

Kurt supo desde el mismo momento en el que vio a todos los chicos cerca de la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, que era el momento perfecto de ir por algo para tomar. Si Blaine pensaba que se iba a librar de él tan fácilmente, estaba equivocado. Sabía que era un posesivo y un celoso. Siempre lo había sido, incluso, de pequeños cuando su papá lo fastidiaba diciendo que Kurt quería más a su padre que a él. Blaine se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que Kurt le había dicho que no era cierto, que él era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. Ese era su punto débil y lo pensaba explotar.

No entendía cómo había podido olvidar todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Eran demasiados recuerdos para desechar por un error. Ni Kurt, que se consideraba la peor persona sobre la tierra, creía que se mereciera el trato que le estaba dando. Lo trataba como a un desconocido con el que compartió una noche loca y quería repetir la experiencia sin ataduras. Pero si Blaine pensaba que era un manipulador, podía estar seguro de que lo sería. Convertiría su gran plan de sexo sin compromiso en su perdición. Volvería a tratarlo como se merecía o se alejaría de él para siempre, pero no lo dejaría aprovecharse de él. Nunca.

A Blaine le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantenerse al margen de las bromas y fingir desinterés. No quería que Kurt supiera que estaba disfrutando de la conversación. Así que se mantendría como un espectador, mientras los pequeños arpías se divertían a costa de las anécdotas de Nick.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Jeff! No te rías del pobre Nick -ordenó risueño Kurt- Ya ha dicho que estaba borracho. Y nosotros hemos hecho cosas peores en ese estado.

- Nunca me he desnudado en una clase a primera hora de la mañana -replicó Jeff recordando la historia contada por su novio.

- ¡Ya! Porque nuestras borracheras solían acabar a eso de las diez -le recordó el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Que peligrosos tienen que haber sido ustedes juntos -afirmó Nick examinando la sonrisa pícara de ambos.

- Es una pena que ya no podamos. Cuando éramos bailarines, después del show nos íbamos de fiesta. Pero ahora yo tengo que quedarme a recoger la barra y Kurt es el último en irse -explicó el chico añorando los viejos tiempos.

- Hablan demasiado en pasado. Y tengo toda la intención de no dejar de divertirme simplemente porque a ustedes les haya dado por ser formalitos -protestó Kurt con el ceño fruncido haciéndole un mohín a su amigo.

- Claro que puedes contar conmigo. Siempre que no acabemos como en la fiesta del Vodka -replicó Jeff, estallando ambos en carcajadas.

- ¡Quiero saber qué pasó! -rogó Nick con una gran sonrisa.

- Nada. Solo que tu novio quería irse a vivir a una máquina de tabaco -comentó Kurt sin poder parar de reír.

- No lo entendí, pero estoy ansioso por escuchar la historia -afirmó Nick divertido.

- Pues aquí mi amigo, que con la borrachera se me perdió, y cuando me lo encontré estaba frente a una máquina de tabaco dándole desesperadamente a los botones y pidiendo que le abrieran que quería subir a acostarse -contó Kurt llorando de la risa. Blaine no supo cómo consiguió no soltar una carcajada. Pero la aguantó.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Cállate! -le tiró unas patatas a la cabeza mientras también se reía con el recuerdo- Yo solo confundí los botones con los de un portero automático, no me dio como a otros -recalcó la palabra pronunciando cada sílaba para que supiera que se refería a él- por montarme en un árbol y quedarme dormido allí.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Nick sorprendido.

- Como lo oyes. Se subió a un árbol y se quedó dormido. No sé cómo no se cayó y se mató -protestó Jeff, con una mirada de reproche.

- De pequeño lo hacía mucho. Cada vez que no lo encontrábamos por ninguna parte, estaba sobre algún árbol cercano -explicó Blaine en un tono tierno por los recuerdos.

- Pero ¿a qué no llevaba un pantalón que podría estrangular sus piernas? -le aseguró Jeff.

- ¡No! -se dio por vencido en la batalla y soltó una carcajada. Imaginárselo con ese atuendo subiéndose en un árbol, era una locura que solo Kurt podía hacer.

- Tú lo que tienes es envidia porque ni con ropa deportiva eres capaz de subir -se burló Kurt de Jeff sacándole la lengua.

Blaine se estaba divirtiendo, no lo quería admitir, pero así era. Y Kurt era el mismo chico loco y divertido que él conocía. Se negaba a ceder tan rápido, pero no quiso estropear la charla. Y aunque de vez en cuando conseguía volver a ponerse serio, su amigo contaba algo que lo hacía recaer. Lo echaba tanto de menos. Su risa. Sus locuras. Su compañía ¡A él!


	42. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42**

La felicidad de Kurt al ver como Blaine se reía y compartía una tarde agradable entre amigos, se esfumó en cuanto se montaron en el coche. Una vez solos Blaine había vuelto a su expresión indescifrable y respuestas toscas. Se había dado por vencido y no había vuelto a hablar, ni preguntar nada más. No soportaba la idea de que lo tratara mal de nuevo, y prefirió evitarlo.

Por unas horas Blaine había vuelto a ver a su compañero de travesuras, su amigo del alma, la única persona sobre la Tierra en quien había confiado. Y eso lo destrozó. Prefería pensar que su amigo no existía, a pensar que era ese niño superficial y egoísta. No, lo que en realidad no soportaba era que Kurt pudiese seguir siendo ese ser tan especial que él conocía. Cuando lo consideraba único, era único en todo. Solo él lo veía así. Pero ese radiante Kurt, lo era para todos. Todos podían verlo. No soportaba que todos pudieran tener acceso a algo que él consideraba solo suyo. Y lo odiaba por ello.

En breve llegarían a su casa y no quería que Kurt notara lo furioso que estaba. Así que decidió hablar de algo. Calmarse un poco. Si seguía comportándose como un gruñón Kurt se desharía de él. Le había quedado más que claro que su puesto podría ser ocupado por cualquier otro. Estaba seguro de que la lista de espera para sustituirlo era enorme.

- ¿Hoy no trabajas? -preguntó al fin Blaine, rompiendo el silencio.

Kurt lo miró. Se extrañó que su tono fuera tan amable y relajado. Estaba claro que lo hacía por educación. Estaba tanteando el terreno para lo que sucedería después.

Se reprochó por lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¡Se iba a meter en la cama con alguien que lo odiaba! Pero era Blaine. Su Blaine ¿Cómo podía odiarlo? Por mucho tiempo que pasara no dejaría de preguntárselo. No entendía qué era lo que había descubierto en él para que cambiara tanto. Kurt nunca se había considerado una buena persona, aunque él se lo repitiera una y otra vez. Nunca había fingido serlo. Lo único que había ocultado era su físico, y por ende, su sensualidad. Pero nunca había fingido ser otra persona ¿Por qué lo despreciaba?

- No -respondió Kurt en tono suave y algo nervioso- Hablé esta mañana con mi jefe. Como no he pedido nunca vacaciones, no le ha importado que me tome unas semanas. Con la condición de que esté de vuelta para la fiesta de Año Nuevo -explicó relajándose por minutos- Él estaba encantado. Ya que se asegura de que no le fallaré en fechas más importantes, y tendré más tiempo para preparar tranquilo la gran fiesta.

- Entonces sí que trabajarás -replicó Blaine ceñudo- No me parece justo que te pida que organices nada cuando estás de vacaciones -protestó verdaderamente molesto. Kurt sonrió feliz por su reacción.

- Eso cree él. En realidad, ya lo tengo todo organizado. Pero es bueno que piense que trabajo en mi tiempo libre, justifica mi desmesurado sueldo -comentó risueño, desbastándolo con su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Tanto ganas? -preguntó Blaine uniéndose a él en su diversión.

- No sería justo ni lógico que me quejara. Me paga bastante bien -afirmó relajando la sonrisa a un simple gesto amable.

- Ya veo -dijo él dando por finalizada la conversación al llegar al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Kurt.

Subieron en silencio y algo incómodos por lo que sabían iba a ocurrir. El nerviosismo no hacía que el deseo disminuyera. Blaine estaba ansioso por estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Y Kurt se moría por el más mínimo contacto. Pero ambos consideraban ser los únicos en ese estado.

Blaine temeroso de que Kurt se pudiera echar para atrás y rechazarlo, se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano, mientras Kurt entraba, encendía las luces y daba a su perrita algo de comer y beber. Observó su nueva imagen, en su nuevo hogar. Y sintió ser un intruso en su nueva vida.

Kurt se distrajo con cualquier cosa que impidiera fijarse en el ceño fruncido de Blaine. No quería pensar en cuales nuevos reproches tendría que espetarle ahora. Una vez que se le terminaron las excusas, se paró frente a él. Era tan guapo que le costaba respirar si lo miraba por mucho tiempo. Le sonrió intentando disimular el nerviosismo y esperó a que dijera algo.

Tenía claro lo que iba a decir, hasta que Kurt sonrió y se le olvidó hasta su nombre. Era la misma sonrisa de siempre, se recriminó Blaine intentando controlar sus nervios. Y era la misma reacción que provocaba siempre, se contestó asumiendo que siempre lo descontrolaría con tanta facilidad.

- ¡Ahm! Parece que estuviéramos a punto de cometer un delito, en vez de... -tragó saliva y se recordó que él no era un novato en eso- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto es absurdo! No podemos quedarnos quietos mirándonos esperando a que algo pase -protestó Kurt con una sonrisa que Blaine malinterpretó como serena.

- No sé qué se supone debemos hacer. Nunca me he encontrado con esta situación -replicó manteniendo su aspecto inamovible.

- ¿Crees que yo sí? -preguntó Kurt intentado no parecer ofendido.

- Quiero decir, que cuando me he acostado con algún hombre suele haber precedido un coqueteo -explicó Blaine inexpresivo.

- Normal. Eso es lo lógico. Para acostarte con alguien tienes que desearlo y saber que eres correspondido -afirmó Kurt mientras le daba la espalda para quitarse la ropa de abrigo. Quedándose solo con la camisa estallada.

- ¡Aja! -fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como la camisa marcaba su cuerpo.

Kurt decidió que si iba a hacer aquello, al menos, lo haría bien. Desde que Blaine lo descubrió y él admitió sus sentimientos, había estado tan ocupado auto-compadeciéndose, que había olvidado lo divertido que podía ser el sexo. Y con Blaine era mucho más que eso ¿Por qué no iba a disfrutarlo? Quería que Blaine lo apreciara por quien era, pero eso no ocurría. Tenían un trato. Y aunque Kurt quería aprovecharlo para recuperarlo, de todas formas tenía que acostarse con él. Para qué fingir que era algo desagradable si lo estaba deseando. Pero si iban a tener una relación íntima sería bajo su control. Ya le había hecho bastante daño.

Se acercó a él lentamente con la sonrisa más provocativa que pudo esbozar. Comenzó a quitarle el abrigo suavemente, sin tocar ninguna parte de su piel. Lo que hacía que él deseara aún más el contacto.

- Aquí hace calor. Quítate el abrigo -comentó Kurt mientras se lo quitaba por completo y lo echaba sobre una silla, para regresar rápidamente frente a él. A escasos centímetros de sus labios, observó como Blaine se lo comía con la mirada- Vamos a mi dormitorio, porque creo que si me acerco más a ti, nunca llegaremos a la cama.

Blaine estaba seguro de ello. Desde que se le acercó irradiando sensualidad por cada poro de su piel, en lo único que había pensado era en desnudarlo allí mismo y hacerlo suyo. Se maldijo por tener tan poco autocontrol y ser tan obvio ante él. Pero no pudo evitar seguir a ese cuerpo insinuante que se contoneaban ante él hasta el dormitorio.

Kurt se quitó las botas y se sentó en la cama risueño y sensual. Ladeó la cabeza levemente para observar al crispado chico en la puerta y se rió. Blaine estaba tan nervioso como él y lo deseaba de igual forma. Pero Kurt disimulaba mucho mejor.

Así que Kurt quería jugar. Había conocido a demasiados hombres para saber que Kurt había tomado el control de la situación. Pero él nunca lo permitía. Siempre era él el que hacía que su acompañante sexual se muriera de deseo. Y no iba a ser Kurt el primero en hacer que su deseo lo controlara a él. Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad. Pero nunca más.

Su seguridad en mantener su deseo a raya, se esfumó como si nunca hubiera existido al verlo quitarse la camisa.

- Como te veo algo pasivo, pensé en echarte una mano -dijo Kurt burlón tirándole la camisa a la cara.

Eso fue demasiado para el frágil dominio de Blaine. Tiró la camisa a un lado, y con ella su propia camiseta, y se tiró en la cama sobre Kurt. Lo tendió de espaldas sobre el colchón, cubriéndolo con su esbelto cuerpo. Arremetió contra su boca en un apasionado beso. Lo apretó fuertemente contra él, aferrándose a su cintura. Kurt le devolvió el beso con la misma ansia, hundiendo sus dedos en su oscuro cabello. Una mano se desplazó de la pequeña cintura a los pectorales, masajeando un sonrosado pezón. Kurt se arqueó de deseo por el contacto, buscando desesperadamente su roce. Blaine aceptó lo que se le ofrecía y rodeó el duro pezón con sus labios. Jugó y se deleitó con él y su gemelo. Bajó sus besos por la suave piel del vientre, pasando de largo, hasta llegar a los muslos. Le quitó con lentitud los vaqueros y el bóxer. Besó cada centímetro de piel, mordisqueando el interior de los muslos. Torturándolo al no llegar nunca donde más lo deseaba.

- Blaine... -musitó Kurt desesperado mientras se revolvía sobre las sábanas.

Comprendió la plegaria. Dibujó suaves círculos con un dedo sobre los casi inexistentes rizos de su entrepierna. Untó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y jugó con el miembro erecto, bombeándolo de arriba hacia abajo. Luego acarició los testículos, dándole pequeños tirones. Untó un poco más de lubricante y separó las mejillas y lo introdujo con anhelo, tan profundo como le fue posible. Kurt gimió y Blaine se juró era el sonido más melodioso que había escuchado nunca. Acompañó la siguiente embestida con otro dedo más, haciendo que Kurt sintiera que iba a estallar de desesperación. Cuando notó como su interior se contraía sobre sus dedos, Blaine no fue capaz de controlarse más. Se separó con rapidez de Kurt, se deshizo de sus pantalones y bóxer, buscó en su cartera y miró a Kurt enseñándole un preservativo. Kurt asintió. Como él había imaginado Kurt ya no tomaba la píldora. Eso provocó una oleada involuntaria de felicidad. No había estado con ningún otro hombre desde él. O al menos, no con regularidad.

Se colocó la protección y volvió junto a Kurt. Le acarició con ternura el cabello y lo besó. Era un beso dulce y profundo, trasmitiéndole todo lo que no era capaz de decirle con palabras. Se colocó sobre él al notar como el coqueto hombre le acariciaba la pantorrilla con su pequeño pie. Separó más sus muslos y se acomodó entre ellos, teniendo plena accesibilidad a su entrada. Kurt gimió al notar su dura erección contra la entrada de su ansioso centro de placer. Blaine se posicionó, pero no lo embistió. Kurt alarmado por no notarlo allí donde quería lo miró. Eso era exactamente lo que Blaine estaba buscando, encontrarse con sus enormes y preciosos ojos. Quería verlo y que lo viera en el momento en el que entraba en él.

Con inquietante suavidad fue entrando en Kurt. Torturándolo con cada centímetro. Disfrutando del océano que mostraban sus apasionados ojos. Lo embistió con profundidad, como protesta, cuando Kurt cerró los ojos. Secuestró su cara entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarlo. Con lánguido interés Kurt lo hizo, mordiéndose el labio, disfrutando de la invasión. Blaine buscó sus labios con desesperación y comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre él. Kurt ya estaba demasiado excitado para tanta represión. Lo rodeó por la cintura y lo invitó a que aligerase las embestidas. Y así lo hizo.

Blaine intentaba mantener la cordura, pero fue imposible seguir respirando cuando notó como Kurt lo apretaba como si lo quisiera engullir. Los espasmos de Kurt lo llevaron a él a acompañarlo a un éxtasis poco conocido, pero infinitamente más placentero que cualquier otro.

Solo con Kurt podía sentir que volaba dejando atrás cualquier realidad. Solo con él podía sentir tal grado de felicidad. Solo con él podía sentir que encontraba su lugar en el mundo ¡Solo con él!


	43. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43**

No había sido solo sexo para él. Había sido el encuentro con lo que siempre había buscado. Una revelación de lo que ya sabía. En Kurt estaba su hogar.

Se estremeció de miedo y se apartó rápidamente de él. Dándole la espalda, fingió intentar dormir.

No podía necesitarlo de aquel modo. Kurt no debía ser nadie imprescindible en su vida. El único motivo por el que antes lo era, tenía una causa meramente amistosa. Sabía lo importante que era para él. Más que nadie en el mundo. Pero no tenía el poder de usar su cuerpo para torturarlo si no hacía lo que Kurt deseara. Ahora sí. Se había vuelto un pelele más a las órdenes de un hombre.

¡Jamás! gritó una voz en su cabeza, en protesta por esa afirmación. No se dejaría vencer. No sería el esclavo de nadie, como había sido su padre durante tantos años. No le permitiría utilizarlo a su antojo ¡Nunca!

Kurt sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos cuando Blaine se separó de él, de una forma tan brusca, nada más terminar con la relación carnal. Se sintió como un prostituto. Sucio y humillado. Solo era un trozo de carne para él.

Habían pasado una tarde como amigos. Y a Blaine no le había importado nada. Como si hubiera sido un espejismo, que solo Kurt vio.

Habían hecho el amor de una forma tierna y con más amor del que Kurt nunca se hubiese podido imaginar. Y Blaine le dio la espalda como si no estuviera presente.

No era su amigo. El que estaba a su lado no era el mismo Blaine que él conocía y amaba ¿Quién había engañado a quién durante tantos años? No podía creer que lo tratara con tanto desprecio.

No eran amigos ni tampoco amantes. Para Blaine solo era un desahogo. Pero si pretendía tal cosa se podía ir buscando a otro. Podría estar enamorado e incluso, desesperado por no perderlo. Pero nunca, jamás, se dejaría tratar de una forma tan denigrante.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y tiró de la sábana. Se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura, dejando a Blaine desnudo sobre el colchón.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Lo observó allí de pie, con el ceño fruncido y la sábana liada sobre su perfecto cuerpo ¡Era una dios! Tan bello que era imposible no desearlo.

Continuó mirándolo embelesado mientras Kurt se colocaba las manos en las caderas, preparado para la batalla. Lo fulminó con la mirada, diciéndole sin palabras que se fuera preparando para lo que le iba a caer encima. Pero Blaine hizo caso omiso a su advertencia y siguió admirándolo.

No iba a dejar que nadie lo humillara, se dijo Kurt furioso. No es que deseara que lo abrazara. Solía evitar esas señales de afecto tras un encuentro sexual. Pero no recordaba ni una sola vez en la que él no lo hubiese abrazado mientras dormían juntos. En este caso era diferente. Y podía entender que Blaine lo tratara más como un amante al que no quiere tratar con mucho afecto, que como un amigo al que desea cuidar y proteger con sus amorosos brazos. Pero no de esa forma. No apartándose de él como si tuviera la peste. No podía, ni quería entender que Blaine lo despreciara de una forma tan vil justo después de llegar juntos al puro éxtasis ¡No se lo perdonaría!

- Ya has conseguido lo que querías. Ahora ¡lárgate! -le ordenó furioso Kurt.

- ¿Qué? -dijo perplejo, no estando seguro de lo que había escuchado.

- ¡Que te largues! ¡Que te esfumes! ¡Desaparezcas! ¡Te vayas! ¡Ya! -gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Pero... yo... -es lo único que pudo decir antes de que Kurt lo echara de la cama a empujones- ¡Kurt! -lo llamó agarrándolo por los hombros- ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó confundido.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! -repitió rezando por encontrar algo punzante a su alcance.

- ¡Relájate! -le sugirió sentándolo en la cama- Respira hondo y tranquilízate -le pidió Blaine mientras lo soltaba lentamente, esperando que no se le tirara encima para matarlo. Lo creía capaz. Sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz cuando tenía esa cara. La última vez que lo vio así tenían once años y acababan de encontrarse con un grupo de niños que habían matado a un perro a golpes. Su ira fue tal que no midió las consecuencias y corrió tras ellos para golpearlos de la misma manera. Si él no lo hubiera agarrado y calmado, solo Dios sabe lo que habría ocurrido.

Con los recuerdos del pasado, todo su cariño se arremolinó alrededor de él. Se sentó junto a Kurt y lo abrazó con ternura. No sabía si Kurt se sentía mejor cuando lo hacía. Pero él se sentía en la gloria cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos. Lo sentía seguro, protegido, y solo cuando Kurt no corría peligro, él podía ser feliz.

Kurt quería gritarle, reprocharle lo cruel y odioso que era. Pero estaba demasiado conmocionado por su repentino cambio de actitud ¡Lo iba a volver loco! ¡Que se decidiera de una vez! ¿Iba a ser un déspota y malvado donjuán o su tierno y adorado amigo? ¡No podía ser ambas cosas! Iba a conseguir que le estallara la cabeza.

Blaine notó como Kurt se relajaba entre sus brazos. Le acarició suavemente el cabello y lo miró a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera sus propios pensamientos. Lo abrazó un poco más y le besó con ternura la sien. Dejaría que se serenara un poco más antes de preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-¡Estás loco! -exclamó Kurt, tras recapacitarlo mucho.

Blaine se sorprendió y se apartó confundido de él ¿A qué venía ahora eso? No era él el que se había levantado como un energúmeno tirándolo de la cama a empujones.

Lo había maltratado y encima se atrevía a insultarlo ¿Qué se creía? Se levantó de la cama de un salto y lo contempló desde su nueva posición de superioridad, con el ceño fruncido. Si era una de sus tácticas para tenerlo como un perrito a sus pies, ¡estaba equivocado!

- No sé qué demonios te hayas fumado, esnifado o tomado. Pero en tu vida me vuelvas a tratar como lo has hecho antes -ordenó finalmente Kurt, levantándose para enfrentarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas? -replicó Blaine como si no fuera con él.

- Si estás acostumbrado a darle la espalda a tus conquistas después de obtener lo que quieres de ellos, me parece perfecto. Yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en dormir en tus brazos -mintió Kurt, agradeciendo sonar sincero- Pero que nunca más se te ocurra tratarme como un trozo de carne, al que después de serte útil lo desechas como si no valiera nada -protestó furioso.

Blaine lo miró perplejo. No se había dado cuenta de que en su intento de no parecer dependiente de él, lo había apartado con brusquedad. Entendía que se hubiera enfadado con él por dicho trato. Pero ahora era él el ofendido ¿No quería estar entre sus brazos? ¡Perfecto! No volvería a tocarlo. Al menos, de una forma tierna y protectora. Ya se estaba descubriendo como era en realidad. No necesitaba a nadie que le diera cariño. Era tan frío como su madre. Un hombre sin corazón, que lo utilizaba para satisfacer sus egoístas propósitos. Él no significaba nada para Kurt.

- Solo quería dormir un poco -espetó Blaine en un tono neutro.

- Pues en tu casa tienes una cama muy cómoda esperándote -replicó Kurt irritado.

Su orgullo le decía que recogiera su ropa y se largara de allí. Su cuerpo le decía que lo abrazara, lo besara y le hiciera de nuevo el amor. Pero no le hizo caso a ninguno de los dos.

Se acercó lentamente, con pasos pesados y mirada fulminante. Le arrebató la sábana y se acostó tapándose con ella. No podía irse, porque sabía que si lo hacía nunca lo dejaría volver. Se juró que ese era el motivo y no que quisiera dormir con Kurt. El enfado solo se le pasaría si él estaba cerca. Si había aprendido algo de él con los años era que sus enfados eran una tormenta que no se calmaba con ninguna súplica ni explicación. Pero se les pasaban rápido. Volvería a sonreírle en cuanto se calmara un poco. Eso sí, estaba seguro de que se lo recordaría de por vida.

Estaba furioso. El muy imbécil se había atrevido a ignorarlo, meterse en la cama y taparse con su sábana dejándolo desnudo en medio de la habitación ¡Desgraciado! No pensaba perdonarle por todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Si creía que se iba a salir con la suya, no podía ser más ingenuo. Pero no esa noche. Dormiría un poco y pensaría en la forma más adecuada de descuartizarlo sin que hubiera pruebas en su contra.

Rodeó la cama para acostarse en el lado opuesto al de Blaine. Se acostó dándole la espalda con un gesto exagerado para que él notara que no lo quería cerca, y tiró de la sábana dejándolo sin su protección. Blaine sonrió satisfecho. Estaba furioso y probablemente estuviera imaginando formas de torturarlo, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Pero no era un enfado real. Cuando Kurt se enfadaba de verdad con él podía ver la decepción en sus ojos, la pena en sus palabras, y no permitía que estuviera en la misma habitación que él. Solo lo había visto una vez así, el día que le dijo que se iba de la ciudad para vivir con su madre. Desde ese día hasta que se marchó no dejó que lo viera. Tardó un mes, después de instalarse, en que Kurt le contestara a una carta o una llamada. Para ello solo había tenido que llamarlo diariamente mañana, tarde y noche, y rogarles a todos sus conocidos que le dieran sus recados. Pero Kurt había cedido finalmente y habían vuelto a entablar la misma íntima relación.

Sonrió con el recuerdo del pequeño castaño de ojos azules llorosos porque él lo dejaba. Recordó lo mucho que lo ayudó en los malos momentos aunque en la distancia Kurt no supiera qué le pasaba.

No pudo evitarlo, se giró, lo cogió por la cintura y le dio la vuelta hasta estrecharlo contra su pecho. Lo apretó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible sin hacerle daño y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

Kurt protestó y pataleó intentando quitárselo de encima. Pero notó su cuerpo tenso y un suave estremecimiento que lo recorría. Algo le pasaba. Se dijo que eso a él no debía importarle. Pero le importaba. Cedería y le daría ese abrazo que Blaine necesitaba. Pero después lo mataría por haberlo tratado mal.

Kurt se acurrucó sobre su pecho y Blaine saboreó el contacto sintiéndose de nuevo en paz. Y abrazados, ambos conciliaron el sueño.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44**

El despertador de Kurt lo despertó. Lo apagó y se estiró. Notó un pequeño peso sobre su pecho y un dulce olor a vainilla. Se incorporó un poco y lo vio acurrucado aún sobre su pecho, dormido y precioso.

¡Desnudo! Lo miró de hito a hito ¡Era perfecto! Suave, bello y hermoso. Deseaba volver a hacerle el amor. Recordó la paz que sintió al poseerlo, la felicidad que obtuvo tras adorar aquel maravilloso cuerpo. Quería repetirlo de nuevo.

Pero el miedo y el recuerdo de sus propias palabras regresaron para quedarse. "No dejaría que ningún hombre lo utilizara a su antojo". No lo permitiría. Se recriminó por haber cedido y haber sido tan débil de haberlo buscado para abrazarlo, a pesar de que Kurt mismo había afirmado no querer que lo hiciera. Era el peor de los peleles.

Kurt comenzó a despertarse y notó la calidez de la piel bajo su tacto. Sonrió al reconocer al dueño del cuerpo esbelto y duro al que estaba abrazado. Se estiró suavemente para verle la cara. Estaba serio y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Entonces recordó sus cambios de humor y todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. También que él estaba enfadado. En ese momento no lo estaba, pero pensaba hacer tremendamente bien el papel. Si Blaine tenía derecho a enfadarse con él sin razón, él debería hacerlo también ya que si tenía razones.

Tras levantarse de la forma más rápida que le fue posible, dejando caer una mirada despreciativa sobre Blaine, caminó hacia el baño. Se paró en la puerta y sin girarse se dirigió a él en un tono de fingida tranquilidad.

- En el armario tiene que haber alguna playera tuya, por si quieres cambiarte antes de ir a clases -comentó Kurt entrando en el baño.

Blaine aceptó la sugerencia, aunque pensó que antes no le vendría mal una ducha. Abrió el armario y se encontró con una infinidad de ropa, camisetas musculosas, camisas y pantalones, de telas finas. Nunca había abierto un armario de Kurt. Lo normal era que Kurt estuviera en casa de él, no al revés. Pero cuando él iba a visitarlo, solían estar en la puerta de su casa, sentados en la escalera jugando y peleando a una distancia prudente de los ojos indiscretos de su madre.

Tras haber memorizado cada prenda y habérselo imaginado con ellas, y a él quitándoselas, comenzó a buscar algo para ponerse. Encontró un cajón lleno con cosas de él. Ropa, recuerdos, regalos,.. Vio algo que no encajaba allí. Una camiseta que no era suya. Pero le era conocida. Era la misma camiseta que Kurt había dicho a Nick que se quedaría, el día que los había encontrado juntos en casa de este. Ahora entendía que un hombre como él se hubiera fijado en un hombre como Kurt. Nick si había visto lo bello y sensual que era. Pero no se había dejado engañar por él. Cuando Kurt se cansó de él y le dio la patada, sin piedad, Nick no había lloriqueado. Nick conocía a los arpías como él y no se lo había tomado en serio. Cuando Kurt terminó con él...

Hizo cálculos del día en que eso pasó ¡La noche de la fiesta de disfraces! Se habían dado su primer beso cuando Kurt aún estaba con Nick ¿Lo sabría él? ¿Sería verdad que fue Kurt el que lo dejó a él? ¿O lo habría dejado Nick al enterarse de lo que había hecho?

Kurt salió del baño y se quedó algo aturdido al ver como Blaine miraba atónito una camiseta. Se acercó un poco, sin que él notara aún su cercanía, y la reconoció. La camiseta que Nick le había regalado ¿Qué nuevo delirio estaría maquinando su mal pensada cabecita? Se irritó al pensar en soportar un nuevo número de celos y de furia injustificada. Se acercó a él, llegando por su espalda, le quitó la camiseta y tras doblarla cuidadosamente, la guardó en otro cajón.

Blaine quería espetarle a la cara todo lo que pensaba de él. Decirle que era un arpía sin sentimientos, que utilizaba a los hombres a su antojo y que él no sería uno de ellos. Le habría encantado poder lograr decir todo eso. O cualquier otra cosa. Pero en cuanto lo vio, envuelto en la blanca toalla, con el pelo mojado y salpicado de pequeñas gotitas por toda su piel desnuda, fue incapaz de soltar otra cosa que no fuera un gruñido. Lo observó por toda la habitación, moviéndose como si él no estuviera allí, preparando la ropa que se iba a poner.

Tras colocar todo sobre la cama se giró para mirarlo con una impaciente mirada.

- Ya puedes entrar en el baño. Por si quieres ducharte o adecentarte un poco -sugirió Kurt empujándolo en esa dirección- Mientras yo me visto.

Blaine quería verlo vestirse, y desvestirlo después. Se dejó arrastrar al baño. Pero una vez llegados a la puerta, cuando Kurt se giró para regresar al cuarto, Blaine lo cogió por la cintura y lo metió dentro con él.

- Vamos a ducharnos -afirmó Blaine desvistiéndose.

- Yo ya me he duchado -aclaró Kurt señalando su pelo mojado.

- Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras solo -dijo Blaine como si hubiera aclarado cualquier duda con una gran explicación.

Tras desnudarse por completo, le quitó la toalla a Kurt, mientras que este no dejaba de protestar. Lo cogió en brazos y lo dejó bajo el chorro de agua, acorralándolo para que no pudiera salir. Se enjabonó todo el cuerpo y se acercó al chorro de agua donde Kurt estaba para aclararse. Lo abrazó para que no se escapara mientras dejaba que el agua templada se llevara cualquier rastro de espuma de su bronceada piel.

Estaba sufriendo la mayor de las torturas. Deseaba rodearle la cintura con sus piernas y que Blaine estuviera muy dentro de él. Poder besar cada centímetro de aquella deliciosa piel. Pero Blaine no parecía tenerlo allí para hacerle el amor. Lo quería tener cerca para asegurarse de que no se escapaba. Como si fuera un objeto nuevo que había adquirido y quería verlo una y otra vez, hasta que la novedad pasara y el interés por la adquisición se evaporara.

Blaine quería poseerlo allí mismo. No entendía cómo se podía controlar. Pero no debía hacerlo. No sería bueno para su orgullo ceder de nuevo. Mentira. El único motivo por el que no lo había empujado contra la pared y penetrado con ansia, era que se había olvidado los preservativos en el cuarto. Pero al menos podría disfrutar de su cuerpo y abrazarlo con la excusa de retenerlo.

Era patético, se dijo. Que fingiera no ser su perrito faldero no hacía menos verdad que se había convertido en él desde que lo hizo suyo la primera vez. Quizás antes. Puede que siempre lo hubiese sido. Pero con la excusa de que solo eran amigos, no le había importado. Para Kurt habría sido la relación perfecta. No tenía que dar nada y lo obtenía todo de él. Pero ahora tenía que sacrificarse y cederle su cuerpo ¡No le extrañaba que quisiera recuperarlo como amigo! Así se ahorraba el tener que meterse en su cama.

¿Estaba obligándolo a acostarse con él? ¿A su Kurt? Una voz le dijo que no era su Kurt, que solo era una fachada, puros engaños para atraparlo. Pero él tenía demasiados recuerdos para saber que eso no era verdad. Se protegía de Kurt, sabía que debía hacerlo sino quería necesitarlo tanto que fuese incapaz de vivir sin él. Pero ¿sería capaz de hacerlo a costa de Kurt? ¿Podría utilizarlo para satisfacer su lujuria y así poder dejar a un lado su obsesión por él, sin importarle lo que él sintiera?

Lo soltó con brusquedad y salió de la ducha a toda prisa dejando a un Kurt conmocionado y aturdido. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese estado ¡Que Dios le diera paciencia! Si ese cavernícola lo despreciaba otra vez, haría picadillo de cretino con patatas.

Eso le recordó que tenía hambre. Y con sus habituales cambios de humor, que solo Blaine comprendía, recogió la toalla. Entró en el cuarto ignorando al hombre allí presente y se vistió, como si nadie lo viera. Escuchó un gemido cuando dejó caer la toalla. Un gruñido lo sucedió al colocarse la ropa interior. Y un sin fin de maldiciones se escucharon como fondo mientras Kurt se embutía unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa ancha de la cual solo se puso dos botones. Y con prisa porque llegaban tarde a clases, se encaminó a la puerta.

No iba a perder su tiempo peleando con un orangután que ni sabía lo que quería. Desayunaría, iría a clases y después planearía su muerte. Lenta y dolorosa.

¿Y él se había planteado que le estaba haciendo daño? se reprochó Blaine, corriendo tras el hombre que estaba a punto de dejarlo encerrado en su apartamento. Para hacerle daño a alguien primero debe tener corazón. Y esa pequeña víbora ni sabía lo que era eso. Se divertía torturándolo. Lo menos que podía hacer a cambio era obtener sus favores. No se iba a recriminar por no tratarlo de las mejores formas ¡No se las merecía!


	45. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45**

Kurt asistió a sus clases algo nervioso, incapaz de concentrarse en nada en absoluto. Ya era un hecho ¡Eran amantes! ¿Cómo se debía comportar a partir de ahora? Eso era un misterio que no conseguía obtener respuesta. Habían compartido mayor intimidad de lo que nunca había conseguido con nadie. Sin embargo, se sentía más lejos de él que nunca. Se sentía como un barco a la deriva, dejándose llevar por los acontecimientos. Y no estaba acostumbrado a que eso pasara. Lo normal era que todo su mundo estuviera bajo control. Bajo su control. Pero ya nada lo estaba. Sus estúpidas emociones no lo dejaban pensar con frialdad ¿Por qué se tendría que haber enamorado de él? Aunque seguramente siempre lo habría estado. Por eso era incapaz de tomarse en serio a ningún hombre. Por eso nunca se había enamorado antes. Ya lo estaba, ¡de él!

¡Maldito fuera! Su vida sería más fácil si él fuera uno más. Mucho más fácil, se dijo suspirando mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta su última clase. En la puerta como todos los lunes a esa hora, lo esperaba Nick para dar esa clase juntos. Al pasar junto a él, ni lo miró. Nick hizo caso omiso del hecho y le cubrió los hombros con un brazo mientras se encaminaba a su asiento.

La clase comenzó y tras varios intentos por parte de Nick por entablar una conversación, Kurt le pidió que se callara que deseaba atender a esa clase. Nick era muy consciente de que eso no era cierto e insistió en darle charla.

- ¿Vas a contarme o vas a esperar a que me cuente él? -preguntó el muchacho, seguro de que sabría lo que ocurría antes de que acabara el día.

- No entiendo qué haces aquí -cambió de tema Kurt sin inmutarse por la perspicacia de su amigo- ¿No tienes una empresa que dirigir?

- Sí y un novio al que consentir. Pero tengo tiempo para todos -comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Reza para que no lo malinterprete y se lo diga a Jeff o te quedarás sin tus apreciados testículos.

- ¡Uy, no! -replicó el joven tapándose la zona mencionada- Les he cogido mucho cariño con los años. Y Jeff también. No creo que haga nada en contra de ellos. No podríamos tener hijos, entonces.

- ¿Hijos? -repitió abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡Dime que cuando mencionas tal cosa Jeff te pega! -ordenó Kurt exigente.

- Sí, y no entiendo por qué -informó extrañado.

- Porque le he enseñado bien -contestó risueño mientras se levantaba al terminar la clase.

Jeff y él siempre habían sido de la opinión de que el amor no existe tal cual dicen los cuentos de hadas, solo la satisfacción de las necesidades, carnales o emocionales. Su amigo no tenía las ideas tan claras. Jeff pensaba que el amor si existía, aunque fuese doloroso. Pero Kurt siempre había opinado que si provocaba dolor, no merecía la pena sentir ese devastador sentimiento. Pero claro para él había sido fácil. Había estado enamorado -aunque no lo supiera- de un hombre que lo adoraba y le daría todo lo que le pidiera. Pero ahora que sabía que lo amaba y él lo despreciaba, entendía que era doloroso e inevitable. Por mucho que quisiera dejar de amarlo y alejarse, no podía.

Nick vio la cara de pura tristeza de su amigo y lo agarró suavemente por los brazos, haciendo que se parara frente a él. Esperó unos segundos a que saliera de sus atormentados pensamientos. Viendo que no lo hacía, colocó con ternura una mano bajo su mentón y lo alzó hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

- Precioso cuéntame qué te pasa -le rogó su amigo preocupado.

- Nada -fue capaz de decir con una leve sonrisa.

- Él te quiere como antes. Es solo que está confundido. No se esperaba que fueras tan... -no supo como justificarlo más, porque en realidad no lo entendía. Cada día estaba más convencido de que Blaine se estaba volviendo loco. Si él hubiese compartido con alguien lo que ellos habían tenido, nunca habría destrozado tal milagro por, Dios sabe qué estupidez que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese cretino. Pero él no era nadie para juzgarlo.

- ¿Tan? ¿Tan qué? Si no le gusta como soy lo podría entender y aceptar. Lo que no soporto es que me desprecie y aún así me busque -comentó Kurt alterado.

- ¿Qué quieres de él Kurt? -preguntó intentando poner luz al asunto.

- ¡A él! ¡Lo quiero a él! -afirmó Kurt tragándose todo su dolor.

- Te conozco. Eres de las pocas personas que son tan claras y sinceras que es imposible no conocer si pones atención -señaló con un tono de admiración- Y como hombre y como amigo, puedo afirmar sin ninguna duda de que si lo que quieres es a él, no te costaría nada conseguirlo.

- ¡En mi cama! ¡Vaya cosa! -exclamó exasperado.

- Puedes conseguir lo que quieras de él. Como siempre has hecho con todos. Pero además, tienes la ventaja de que a él lo conoces mucho más -explicó Nick con una sonrisa malévola- Los hombres nunca te han intimidado.

- Pero él no es un hombre. Es Blaine ¡Mi Blaine! -exclamó Kurt frustrado- No puedo tratarlo como a los demás. Él no...

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no iba a tratarlo como a un hombre más? Él se comportaba como los demás. Lo buscaba solo por su cuerpo. Ignoraba su personalidad y sus sentimientos como el resto de los hombres. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por llevárselo a la cama, como el resto de los hombres. Definitivamente era un hombre más.

- Veo que ya te has dado cuenta -afirmó Nick sonriendo ante la expresión de felicidad que se estaba formando en el rostro de su amigo.

- ¡Oh, sí! -corroboró Kurt muy sonriente- Si él prefiere ser un hombre a mi amigo, tendrá que correr con las consecuencias -declaró mordiéndose el labio mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

- ¡Al fin! Volvió el Kurt que todos queremos, admiramos y, especialmente los hombres, tememos -dijo su amigo con sorna.

- ¡Aja! He estado algo confundido por eso de enamorarme y demás -explicó Kurt como si de algo sin importancia se tratara- Pero mi querido Blainie va a conocer al verdadero Kurt ¿Piensa que soy malo? Pues no es nada para lo que le espera.

- En realidad, piensa que eres perverso -corrigió Nick.

- ¡Y tiene razón! Pero démosle más motivos para que lo piense -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa- Mientras esté distraído maquinando contra ese imbécil, será más difícil que me afecten sus desaires.

- Tomártelo como un reto o un juego es bueno para que no te afecte. Pero no olvides la meta -le recordó el muchacho con comprensión.

- ¿Matarlo? -se burló el chico irritado por todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

- ¡Recuperarlo! -rectificó entre risas.

- Yo sabía que terminaba en "arlo".

Tras despedirse, algo más animado, de su amigo, Kurt se marchó a casa. Tenía toda una tarde por delante de trabajo, donde Blaine no lo molestaría. Podría pensar con serenidad cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Conocía a su amigo como bien había dicho Nick. Sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. Y entonces recordó algo.

¡El parque!

¡Oh, sí! Sería perfecto para lo que tenía planeado. Blaine dejaría claro si seguía sintiendo algo por él después de esa noche. Si seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, o le daba igual lo que él hiciera con su vida.

Satisfecho con su plan se dispuso a preparar todo lo necesario. Feliz de poder conseguir entender al neandertal que tenía de amigo. O de amante.

Nick quería un hoyo donde meterse. Después de aconsejar a Kurt que jugara un poco con Blaine para que se espabilara y dejara de tratarlo tan mal, se lo encuentra hecho un Cristo en su siguiente clase ¡No entendía a su amigo! Si lo quería y le afectaba tanto lo que hacía ¿por qué lo trataba tan mal?

Se sentó junto a él, que estaba sentado en la última fila, con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos, apoyado sobre la mesa. Esperó a que se incorporara para hablarle, pero no lo hizo.

- Y a ti ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Nick irritado por ser incapaz de comprenderlo.

- ¡Nada! ¡Déjame! -ordenó Blaine sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

Estaba de mal humor. Y aunque Nick no tenía ningunas ganas de que la pagara con él, decidió quedarse. Había aconsejado a su amigo, y debía hacer lo mismo con él.

- Acabo de tener una clase con Kurt -sonrió al ver como él lo miraba expectante- Ya se ha ido a casa -dijo mientras su amigo volvía a hundirse sobre la mesa.

Estaba claro que Blaine estaba interesado en Kurt. Bueno, todos los hombres que conocía lo estaban. Él mismo lo había estado. Pero Blaine tenía el aspecto de ser un hombre atormentado por sus sentimientos.

No entendía como dos personas que se querían tanto no estaban juntas. Eran el ejemplo claro del amor. Sin embargo, seguían haciéndose daño. Pero al menos, sabía por qué lo hacía Kurt. Blaine era una incógnita.

Estaba a punto de sacar otro tema de conversación, ya que no sabía qué decirle. Pero sonó su teléfono. Kurt le mandó un mensaje.

_"Dile a Blaine que hemos hablado y te he comentado que saldré con un amigo esta noche, **a un parque**"_

¿A un parque? ¿Qué parque? No tenía sentido. Pero si Kurt así lo quería es que era parte de su plan. Lo ayudaría como él lo ayudó a que estuviera con Jeff.

- ¿Tú lo conoces? -preguntó Nick a su amigo, que aún seguía hundido sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? -miró a su alrededor con desgana, buscando a la persona de la que hablaba.

- Al chico con el que va a salir Kurt esta noche ¿lo conoces? -preguntó de nuevo, sonriendo por la reacción de su amigo. Estaba claro que el plan de Kurt funcionaba. Blaine estaba tan furioso que parecía querer matarlo a él, aunque solo fuera el mensajero.

- ¡Kurt no va a salir con nadie esta noche! -afirmó Blaine, seguro de que si Kurt lo hacía acabaría haciendo una locura.

- Yo solo sé lo que me ha dicho -explicó Nick con inocencia.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -exigió saber sin paciencia.

- Que esta noche había quedado con un chico -llevó a cabo las órdenes de su amigo, y observó como se le transformaba la cara en pura ira a su amigo- ¡En un parque!

La cara de Blaine ya no se podía describir con la ira. Era dolor y sorpresa. Se quedó mirándolo como si viera a través de él. Perplejo. Inmóvil.

"¡En un parque!". No se atrevería a llevar a nadie al parque. No podía hacerle eso. Por muy rastrero que fuera, no podía hacerle algo así. Kurt no sería tan cruel.

De repente, para Blaine todo lo pasado en esos últimos meses desapareció y solo quedó el pasado. Un pasado juntos. En el que vivieron muchas cosas. Tantas historias juntos que era difícil recordarlas todas.

Nadie iría a ese parque con Kurt. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba ese parque. Él mismo le dio el significado. Kurt no iría con nadie. No se lo permitiría.

* * *

No sé si pueda actualizar a la noche, por eso les dejé muchos capítulos! :D Espero los hayan disfrutado y háganmelo saber en sus reviews qué opinan de los capítulos :) amo leerlos!

Los quiero!

mayi.


	46. Capítulo 46

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 46**

Nick no entendió qué pasaba. Pero si lo que esperaba Kurt que pasara después de que dijera lo del parque, era que Blaine se fuera soltando pestes sobre él, ¡lo había conseguido! Tenían una relación demasiado extraña para poder entenderla. Se dio por vencido y continuó escuchando la clase.

Blaine salió de la universidad como alma que lleva el diablo. No iba a permitir que Kurt hiciera tal cosa. No llevaría a ningún hombre allí ¡A nadie excepto a él!

Se paró a pocos pasos de su coche, asustado por sus propias palabras ¿Él quería ir al parque con Kurt? Eso significaba que... ¡No! Si le molestaba era porque tenían un pacto. Kurt había prometido no estar con ningún otro hombre e iba a romperlo. Eso era lo que le importaba, se aseguró.

Llegó hasta el departamento de Kurt y él no estaba. Tras pensar mil posibilidades, cada una más indecente que la anterior, recordó que estaría trabajando.

Se sentó en el portal y comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió en ese parque.

Una noche en la que se había pasado bebiendo, hacía ya tres años, acabó caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de un parque abandonado cerca de su casa. Poco antes de caer al suelo semiinconsciente, llamó a Kurt para decirle lo mal que se encontraba. Kurt había abandonado todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a buscarlo. Minutos más tarde aparecía con un gran abrigo que lo cubría completamente y una gorra escondiéndole el cabello. Le extrañó que llevara gafas de sol cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo y le pareció verlo arreglado.

Ahora entendía que si lo estaba. Probablemente estaba trabajando cuando lo llamó. Pero estaba tan borracho que no notó nada diferente en él. Necesitaba una amigo y allí estaba ¡Que estúpido había sido!

Kurt lo había levantado del suelo y le había regañado por alocado. Aún recordaba lo mal que se había sentido por haberlo decepcionado. Sin duda, había sido un estúpido.

Habían caminado por el parque esperando que se le pasara un poco la borrachera. Lo había sentado en un banco y le había confesado que algún día llevaría a su novio a ese lugar y le pediría que se casara con él. Ese sería el lugar donde se le declararía al que fuera su novio.

No entendía por qué había dicho tal cosa si no quería casarse. No confiaba en los hombres, como para compartir toda la vida con uno de ellos. Sin embargo, en ese momento había estado seguro de que así sería.

Kurt se había reído de él, le había acariciado la mejilla y le había dicho que borracho era un sentimental.

- Yo no creo en el amor -le había confesado Kurt- Así que si alguna vez traigo a alguien a este lugar significará que estaba equivocado, y que me he enamorado.

Desde entonces había bromeado con que, por su promesa, ya no volvería a pisar ese parque, ya que estaba seguro de que nunca se enamoraría ¿Y ahora había quedado con alguien para ir al parque? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Él no había llevado a nadie a ese parque, porque mantenía su promesa de que solo llevaría al que fuera a ser su prometido.

Si Kurt seguía manteniéndola es que se había enamorado. Y si no, es que utilizaba ese romántico lugar para encandilar a más hombres.

A su pesar, Blaine deseaba que hubiera roto su promesa. Era mejor pensar que era un cruel y perverso hombre sin corazón -cosa que ya sabía-, a saber que estaba enamorado.

¡No podía estar enamorado! Si lo estuviera, no habría aceptado el trato. No se habría convertido en su amante. Kurt no amaba a nadie más ¡No amaba a nadie!

Sin que se diera cuenta, las horas habían pasado y seguía sentado allí, pensando en Kurt. Imaginándoselo con otros hombres. Enamorado de otro. Feliz, sonriéndole y diciéndole cuanto lo amaba ¡No lo soportaba! ¡Kurt no podía amar a nadie! Era un hombre sin corazón ¿no? Ellos no se enamoraban ¿Por qué demonios se iba a enamorar de alguien? ¡De alguien que no fuera él!

Se habría recriminado por sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento apareció el protagonista de sus sueños y pesadillas. Llevaba un pantalón gris ceñido y una camisa blanca ¡Estaba precioso! Y su cabello tan bien peinado ¡Era una adonis!

Kurt sonrió satisfecho. Volvía a controlar la situación. Suspiró aliviado. Ya no tenía que temer por lo que Blaine fuera a hacer. Blaine haría lo que Kurt quisiera, como todos lo hacían. Los hombres eran unos juguetes fáciles de manejar en sus manos, cuando solo querían meterse en su cama. Y eso era lo único que él quería de Kurt.

Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Nada más verlo, supo que llevaba toda la tarde allí sentado esperándolo. Parecía tan dolido. No debería haberlo hecho. Podría haberlo hecho recapacitar de otra manera. No era necesario remover el pasado y hacerle daño.

Pero ¿por qué estaba dolido? Si no recordaba mal, llevarse a un hombre a ese parque significaba que lo amaba ¿qué le importaba a Blaine que estuviera enamorado de otro?

¡Oh, sí! ¡Su trato! Seguramente pensó que perdería sus derechos carnales. Era lo único que le importaba de él. No lo amaba, solo lo deseaba.

Había planeado aquello para irritarlo un poco y que fuera a exigirle que cumpliera su parte del trato y no viera a otros hombres. Pero no parecía furioso, sino dolido. Y no lo entendía. Y lo peor era que Kurt se sentía aún peor que él. Podía usar a los hombres como trapos, pero no a él. Era una realidad que no le gustaba. Pero la única que había.

Aún así decidió mantenerse tan frío como pudiera y seguir con su plan. Aunque la idea de abrazarlo y decirle que todo era mentira no dejara de pasar por su cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces sentado en mi puerta? -preguntó sereno, aunque sabía la respuesta.

- ¡Te esperaba! -le confirmó Blaine, mientras lo fulminaba con ojos dolidos.

- ¡Entra! -le pidió Kurt mientras abría a toda prisa para evitar mirarlo a la cara.

Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y lo miró algo nervioso sin saber qué decir. Había obtenido lo que quería. Blaine recordaba lo del parque y lo había ido a buscar para asegurarse de que no fuera con nadie hasta allí. Entonces ¿por qué deseaba tanto que se fuera para meterse debajo de una manta y no salir nunca?

- ¿Con quién vas a ir? -preguntó seco, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? -fue incapaz de reaccionar. Sonó su teléfono. Caminó hacia él para cogerlo.

- ¡No lo cojas! ¿Quién es? -insistió furioso.

- Yo... yo... tengo que coger el teléfono.

Dio los últimos pasos hasta alcanzarlo y justo cuando lo cogió, Blaine se acercó y conectó el altavoz. Kurt no supo qué hacer. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Así que no hizo nada.

- Precioso, lo de esta noche se retrasa media hora -anunció una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

¿Cómo? No recordaba haber involucrado a nadie en su farsa para hacer creer a Blaine que tenía una cita. Reconoció la voz, era Ethan ¿Había quedado con él esa noche? Claro que no. Hacía días que no lo veía a solas.

- ¿No lo habrás olvidado, verdad? -sospechó el muchacho al notar el silencio de su amigo.

- No, claro que no. Nos veremos esta noche sin falta -afirmó Kurt sin saber qué decir.

Ahora solo le quedaba averiguar a donde tenía que ir y saber por qué. No recordaba haber quedado con él en nada. La última vez que hablaron Kurt estaba muy ocupado organizando los últimos preparativos de la fiesta de Año Nuevo y él lo de...

¡Su cumpleaños! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Tenía la cabeza demasiado atestada de pensamientos dirigidos, única y exclusivamente a Blaine. Había quedado en cenar con su amigo y todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Al estar cerrado el local esa noche, no tenían problemas para reunirse.

- En una hora estaré allí -afirmó Kurt, esta vez seguro de lo que decía.

- ¡No lo esperes, no irá! -dijo Blaine antes de colgar el teléfono sin esperar una réplica.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? -protestó el chico irritado.

- No pienso dejarte ir a ningún parque para que te le declares a un patán cualquiera -gritó Blaine furioso.

¡El parque! Pensaba que iba al parque. Era mejor que le aclarara las cosas o no lo dejaría arreglarse en paz, y tenía poco tiempo.

- No voy a ningún parque. Vamos a cenar a un restaurante -explicó Kurt sereno.

- No irás a ningún lado -le ordenó tajante.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada! -le espetó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Tenemos un trato ¡Ningún otro hombre! -le recordó Blaine acercándose hasta enfrentarlo a tan escasos centímetros que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

- Dije que no me acostaría con ningún otro y no lo haré. Pero Ethan se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos. Ha estado cuando lo he necesitado, en estas semanas. Y lo he necesitado mucho. Es su cumpleaños y no le voy a hacer el feo de no asistir -le aseguró Kurt irritado.

¿Uno de sus mejores amigos? ¿Lo había sustituido a él? Parecía que perderlo como amigo no le había afectado mucho, ya se había buscado a otro. No sabía qué le irritaba más, que ese tipo pudiera sustituirlo en la cama o en el corazón de Kurt. Él era el único al que debía acudir cuando necesitara algo. No iba a dejar que nadie le quitara ese puesto.

- ¡No vas a ir! -afirmó Blaine furioso.

- ¿Quieres apostar algo? Y te recuerdo que nunca en toda mi vida he perdido una apuesta.

Y él bien lo sabía. Era tan cabezota que hasta que no conseguía lo que quería, no paraba. Pero esta vez no lo dejaría salirse con la suya. No iba a dejar que ningún tipo recién llegado se llevara lo que él había conseguido tras años de amistad.

- ¡No irás! -exclamó con expresión férrea y mirada profunda.

Kurt se asustó al verlo de aquella manera. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, tan frío, tan... hostil. Pero no podía fallarle a Ethan. Le había ayudado demasiado en esas semanas, como para decepcionarle ahora.

Si pensaba que se iría sin más, estaba equivocado, pensó Blaine. Por una vez sería él el que conseguiría que Kurt cediera. Hacía años que deseaba que llegara el día en que él dijera algo y Kurt solo dijera "sí" sin rechistar.

Ahora ni siquiera podría hablar, se afirmó a si mismo muy sonriente. Ser su amante le daba una ventaja sobre la posición de amigo. Y pensaba aprovecharla ¡Pero no se iría con ningún otro, a ninguna maldita cena!

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó dando un respingo._

_- Voy a darte mi beso del día -afirmó Blaine muy sonriente._

_- ¡No ahí! -protestó Kurt atónito por lo que pretendía hacer._

_- No se especificó, en ningún momento, que los besos solo pudieran ser en la boca -informó satisfecho de salirse con la suya._

* * *

(Blaine es un malvado! ¿Dónde le dará el beso a Kurt? Jajajaj XD)


	47. Capítulo 47

_AmiDela y Candy Criss: Yo también amo a Blaine celoso posesivo jeje :3_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 47**

Kurt ignoró al hombre exasperado frente a él, y caminó hasta su cuarto. Tenía que arreglarse en un tiempo récord, y no había lugar para las peleas.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y caminar hacia el baño cuando vio que Blaine lo había seguido hasta allí.

- Si no vas a enjabonarme la espalda te aconsejo que te largues -dijo Kurt antes de quitarse la ropa interior y entrar en la ducha.

Pero Blaine hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo. Lo sacó de la ducha y lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama, mientras Kurt no dejaba de patalear.

- ¡Suéltame bruto! -exigió mientras le aporreaba el pecho para librarse de él- Tengo que arreglarme para ir al cumpleaños de Ethan.

Le importaba bastante poco que fuera el cumpleaños de ese tipo. Lo agarró de las muñecas, inmovilizándolo, al colocarlas por encima de su cabeza y tenderse sobre él.

- Exijo mi beso -espetó Blaine.

¿Su beso? Tenía que esperar a que él tuviera prisa para salirle con esas tonterías.

- ¡Ok! Dame el beso y suéltame rápido que tengo que irme -le ordenó Kurt retorciéndose bajo él.

- Muy bien -dijo Blaine con una sonrisa malévola.

Por alguna razón a Kurt eso no le pareció buena señal. Y cuando lo soltó y se bajó de la cama, lo pudo afirmar. No entendía lo que hacía. Hasta que se colocó a los pies de la cama y le separó suavemente los muslos ¡No se atrevería!

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó dando un respingo.

- Voy a darte mi beso del día -afirmó Blaine muy sonriente.

- ¡No ahí! -protestó Kurt atónito por lo que pretendía hacer.

- No se especificó, en ningún momento, que los besos solo pudieran ser en la boca -informó satisfecho de salirse con la suya.

- Pero... pero...

Fue incapaz de decir nada coherente cuando sintió los labios de Blaine desplazándose por el interior de su muslo. Derramando pequeños besos hasta llegar cerca de su entrada. Con los dedos separó las mejillas, sonriendo al notar el líquido pre seminal que comenzaba a gotear por su miembro ¡Estaba tan excitado como él!

Ese fue suficiente motivo para no dar marcha atrás y desearlo aún más. Le dio un pequeño beso en su entrada, y al escuchar el gemido de placer que salió de los labios de Kurt con el contacto. No pudo controlar su hambre de él. Lo mordisqueó y lamió suavemente haciéndolo gemir sin parar. Blaine estaba tan excitado como Kurt. Lo invadió con su lengua, en el sitio exacto donde deseaba estar, ¡dentro de él!

Lo saboreó hasta que Kurt no pudo controlarse más y estalló de deseo. Pero Blaine no paró. Continuó torturándolo hasta que en el tercer orgasmo lo notó débil bajo su boca.

- Por favor... -suplicó Kurt sin fuerzas- ¡para!

- ¡Uno más! -afirmó Blaine sonriendo antes de bajar de nuevo hasta su exquisito manjar.

Y no tardó en llegar el último y devastador orgasmo, que lo dejó tan exhausto que se quedó dormido.

Blaine se tendió junto a él. Observándolo mientras dormía. Acariciándole su castaño cabello. Devorando con la mirada su desnudo y delicioso cuerpo. Lo apretó contra él, aferrándolo contra su pecho.

¡Era tan bello! Tan maravillosamente bello, que aún no creía que fuera posible. Era tan difícil de asimilar que aquel dios fuera su amigo, que sin más, no lo creía. Era otra persona. Un perverso adonis que estaba allí para torturarlo con su sensualidad. Un pequeño arpía del que no podía enamorarse ¡Y no lo haría!

Si fuera su amigo, con el que había compartido tantas cosas... Ese ser excepcional que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Travieso, inteligente y fuerte. Si fuera él podría correr el peligro de ceder. Y posiblemente cediera encantado. Pero ningún hombre era así de verdad.

Solo había dos tipos de personas: bellos y superficiales, de los que te enamoras y les darías el mundo, mientras que ellos seguirían exigiendo más; y los amables y dulces, con los que te casas, aunque no sientas amor, solo para formar una familia.

Él lo sabía bien. Su madre había sido de los primeros. Y probablemente seguiría siéndolo. Su padre le dio su vida para contentarla. Pero ella lo repudió. Lo trataba como un miserable bueno para nada. Y ahora el pobre hombre se había casado de nuevo. Era una mujer fantástica, pero no había pasión entre ellos. Su padre no la besaba y buscaba cada dos segundos como hacía con su madre. No la amaba. Solo era una buena chica con la que casarse. Pero de esa clase de personas no te enamoras.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, inclinándose sobre Kurt, mientras este se acurrucaba en su pecho. Lo abrazó muy fuerte. Tanto que creyó que podría hacerle daño, y lo soltó.

Kurt no debería ser de las personas de las que él podía enamorarse. Tenía todo para tenerlo bajo su control. Era el hombre más bello que había visto nunca. Ingenioso y apasionado. Virtudes que lo hacían un peligro para todos los hombres. Y lo peor era que Kurt lo sabía y lo utilizaba. Si Kurt se daba cuenta de que él podía caer en sus redes y decidía seducirlo, ¡estaba perdido!

Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, sonriendo suavemente al verlo intentar abrir los ojos para despertarse. Sus largas pestañas abanicaron suavemente el aire y su boca se entreabrió. Blaine se acercó lentamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Duerme -le susurró separándose tan solo unos centímetros.

Kurt le hizo caso y se dejó llevar por un sueño profundo. Blaine lo apretó más contra él y llenó sus pulmones de su fragancia.

Sabía que tenía que alejarse de él si no quería convertirse en un esclavo de sus encantos. Pero no podía. Ya solo le quedaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kurt no se diera cuenta de que podía hacer con él lo que deseara.

Por suerte para él, no era un gran partido, pensó Blaine intentando convencerse de que eso era algo bueno. Kurt tenía muchos mejores partidos a su alrededor como para elegirlo a él para ser su pelele. No querría casarse con él y formar una familia, aunque fuera una farsa como la suya. Kurt elegiría a un millonario de éxito, tan atractivo como él.

¿Por qué eso no lo reconfortaba? Debería estar feliz de que Kurt no deseara que lo amara. Así solo corría el peligro de seguir obsesionado con él. Pero cuando encontrara a otro todo acabaría y podría volver a su vida normal.

"Encontrara a otro".

Sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Lo miró y lo apretó de nuevo contra él.

¡Era tan suyo! ¡No podían quitárselo! Pero Kurt no se sentía suyo. Era un adonis que jamás se fijaría en un cualquiera como él. Solo estaba allí, en sus brazos, porque se conocían desde pequeños, y Kurt se había acostumbrado a sus atenciones. Sabía lo difícil que era para Kurt abrirse a la gente. Aunque era tan extrovertido que parecía imposible que eso fuera verdad. Por eso, ahora él tenía la oportunidad de consentirlo.

Pero no podía olvidar que era un hombre capaz de destrozarle la vida con una sonrisa. Tenía que mantenerlo a raya. Mantener su corazón fuera de ese trato o acabaría dañado.

¡Debía ser como él! Disfrutar de lo que tienen juntos sin ataduras ni sentimientos. Ser tan manipulador y calculador como Kurt era. O acabaría enamorándose. O aún peor, ¡perdiéndolo!


	48. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48**

Blaine continuó observando el magnífico cuerpo acurrucado contra él. Admirando cada centímetro de suave piel. Hasta que un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo irrumpió en la habitación.

El teléfono de la sala sonaba sin parar. Decidió levantarse a toda prisa a cogerlo antes de que su bello durmiente se despertara para matarlo.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó soltando un suspiro al llegar lo suficientemente deprisa como para que dejara de hacer ruido.

- Jeff ¿Dónde está Kurt? Todos lo estamos esperando desde hace rato -explicó el chico preocupado.

- No va a ir -afirmó Blaine relajadamente.

- Kurt no se perdería el cumpleaños de un amigo sin avisar ¿Qué ha pasado? -quiso saber Jeff algo irritado.

- ¡Esta dormido! -exclamó con un claro tono de diversión. Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio, que se rompió poco después por una risita. Blaine se desconcertó un poco. Entendía que Jeff supiera de lo que hablaba, pero no sabía por qué eso le hacía gracia. Un colega se habría reído de su hazaña y habría bromeado sin parar. Pero Jeff no era su amigo.

- Alguna vez le tenía que tocar ser la víctima -comentó risueño. Hacía unos años no habría entendido nada de esa conversación. Pero tanto tiempo con alguien como Kurt le había enseñado mucho. Sobretodo a pensar mal, muy mal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -exigió Blaine notando cómo se tensaba todo su cuerpo de rabia. Le había entendido. Sabía lo que quería decir. Y no se iba a parar a pensar que su pequeño adonis torturador había jugado a ese juego con otros hombres. La simple idea le hacía querer romper algo ¡La cabeza de todos esos tipos!

- ¡Nada! -se corrigió inútilmente. También había aprendido que era un bocazas y no paraba de meter la pata.

- ¡No irá! -gruñó Blaine, dando por finalizada la conversación. Con toda la intención de colgar y pagar su frustración con algún objeto valioso a su alcance.

- ¡Espera! -le ordenó Jeff- Si está dormido, lo despiertas. Si se pierde esta cena, te aseguro que no querrás saber cuál será su venganza.

Blaine meditó lo que decía el chico. Tenía razón, Kurt se las haría pagar. No le preocupaba un posible castigo, pero la idea de que rompiera su acuerdo, sí le preocupaba. Aunque él no había hecho nada que estuviera en contra de su acuerdo. Pero Kurt no estaba atado a ese trato. Podía romperlo cuando quisiera. Aún así se negó a verlo rodeado de hombres.

- ¡No irá! -repitió ceñudo.

- Nick está aquí. Si quieres venir tú también, lo pasaremos bien ¡Pero despiértalo ya!

- ¡No irá! -dijo justo antes de colgar.

No iba a ir a ninguna cena con todos los gigantones que trabajaban con él. Blaine sabía como lo miraban, como babeaban por Kurt ¡Todos lo hacían! Aún no sabía como soportaba todo aquello. Kurt era un adonis deseado por todos los simples mortales. Sentía que tendría que luchar contra el mundo para tenerlo. Por eso era mejor apartarlo del mundo y tenerlo solo para él.

Caminó hacia la habitación esperando poder descansar un poco y aliviar la angustia que se apretaba en su pecho. Pero esta se multiplicó al no ver a Kurt en la cama. Escuchó un ruido y se giró para verlo salir del baño. Su fresca y deliciosa fragancia le llegó como una oleada de sensaciones. Ya estaba vestido. Aunque era evidente que se había duchado, no tenía el pelo mojado, ni había rastro alguno de prisa en su imagen. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para una ducha rápida y alistarse.

Kurt le sonrió mientras recogía su bolso.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Jeff? -preguntó Kurt sonriente, haciéndole saber que había estado despierto mientras él hablaba.

- ¡Sí! -corroboró tenso. No sabía qué hacer.

- Lo llamaré para avisarle que voy de camino -explicó el castaño ignorando su cara de pura furia.

¿Qué podía hacer para impedírselo? Aunque solo era una cena. No iba a pasar nada. Pero allí estarían esos musculitos que siempre lo rodeaban. David, Ethan, los camareros... ¡No, no iría!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? -preguntó cambiando de tema para hacer tiempo.

- Un ratito. Poco antes de que sonara el teléfono. Me mordiste un pezón. Eso me despertó. Pero seguía adormilado hasta que te levantaste -explicó Kurt sin interés.

- Y aprovechaste para alistarte -le reprochó iracundo.

- ¡Sí! -corroboró Kurt devastándolo con una sonrisa- No te esfuerces Blaine - le sugirió risueño- Por mucho tiempo que te tomes, no vas a conseguir que me quede.

- ¿Y si simplemente, no te dejo salir? -amenazó Blaine colocándose como un muro ante la puerta.

Kurt como respuesta solo soltó una carcajada llena de seguridad, diversión y sensualidad. Lo hacía sentirse como un novato ante un maestro en las artes de la manipulación. Kurt miró el reloj y sonrió.

- Cuatro orgasmos no harán que me pierda la cena. Pero puede que cinco sí ¿Quieres comprobarlo? -preguntó coqueto mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Estaba confundido. Y excitado, muy excitado. Aunque sabía que era una trampa ¿Cómo no caer en ella teniéndolo desnudo frente a él?

Corrió hacía Kurt besándolo apasionadamente. Devorándolo. Lo llevó hasta la cama. Las caricias volaban en uno y otro sentido. Y la unión fue exigente y profunda. Kurt lo torturaba con movimientos suaves y profundos, encima de él. Blaine tenía claro que quería demostrarle que él dominaba la situación ¡Y así era!

Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa malévola que le advirtió de que algo se traía entre manos. Lo vio erguirse sobre él y desplazar una pierna de un costado, para unirla a la otra, que se encontraba en el otro costado, por encima de sus narices. Su fragancia lo devastó al tenderse sobre él de espaldas, sin deshacer la unión. Su delicioso trasero aplastado contra su entrepierna era demasiado para su autocontrol. Pero cuando se arqueó lo suficiente para que la penetración fuera profunda pese a estar de espaldas y con las piernas muy unidas, Blaine no aguantó más y soltó un desesperado gemido.

- ¡Eres perverso! -gruñó contra la suave curva del cuello del chico.

- ¡Gracias! Me esmero cada día para no decepcionarte -se mofó Kurt entre gemidos.

¡Y Dios sabía que lo lograba! No creía que algo así pudiera ser. Era un hombre experimentado, muy experimentado. No entendía como era posible que nunca hubiera probado tal deliciosa postura. Probablemente porque no muchos hombres podían curvarse como un gato en celo como ese perverso adonis hacía.

Observó el miembro erecto de Kurt que se exponía ante su mirada y lo atrapó con sus exigentes manos. Lo tenía a su completa disposición. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que solo en un sentido de comodidad. Blaine podía acceder a cada centímetro del cuerpo del castaño, pero era Kurt quien dominaba la situación.

Había visitado ya muchas veces el paraíso junto a él. Pero cuando Kurt se contoneó sobre él y notó la estrechez que ahorcaba su miembro, descubrió que el paraíso tenía una puerta trasera hacia un lugar mucho mejor.

¡No!, se corrigió ¡No era el paraíso, sino el infierno! Un infierno lleno de pura y maravillosa lujuria.

Kurt lo miró satisfecho de haber logrado lo que pretendía. Se separó de él y se tendió sobre su pecho, descansó su mentón sobre sus manos apoyadas contra el suave bello negro del torso bajo él. Pudiendo mantenerle la mirada fijamente.

- ¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó Kurt con una carcajada burlona.

- No ha estado mal -respondió, manteniendo su orgullo. O intentándolo. Era un experto en la materia, se recordó Blaine algo inseguro.

- ¡Oh! -susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior provocativamente- Algo me dice que has aprendido algunas cosas esta noche -espetó sardónicamente.

- ¡Tienes mucho que enseñar! -protestó irritado. No soportaba la idea de que hubiera estado con tantos hombres. Y aún menos que lo controlara tan endemoniadamente bien.

- ¿Quieres aprender más? -preguntó Kurt coqueto.

- ¿Eh? -musitó sorprendido. Quería mantener un poco de dignidad y no ponérsele de rodillas y suplicarle que le dejara hacer el amor el resto de sus vidas. Pero la oferta era demasiado tentadora para negarse.

- Si quieres -dijo Kurt mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja- morir de deseo y satisfacción esta noche, podemos llegar a un trato -le explicó mientras hacía pequeños círculos con un dedo sobre los diminutos rizos negros de su pecho- Yo voy a la cena y tú dejas de darme problemas.

Iba a protestar. Él no era uno de esos idiotas a los que se ganaba con unas caricias. No iba a ceder porque Kurt...

Se olvidó de lo que iba a decir y del mundo cuando Kurt le lamió suavemente el cuello mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

¡Perverso y manipulador! ¡Pero que bien lo hacía!

Se tuvo que rendir. Y aunque no lo dijo, fue claro que aceptaba. Pero no sería un patético pelele más. No lo esperaría mientras él se iba con otros.

- Jeff dijo que Nick también ha ido -comentó Blaine algo inseguro. Kurt le sonrió comprendiendo a qué se refería.

- Dúchate rápido y nos vamos -dijo Kurt y se levantó a toda prisa. Blaine vio como recogía su ropa y entraba al baño. Minutos más tarde ambos estaban listos para marcharse.

Kurt nunca en todo su vida había tenido una prueba de autocontrol parecida. Al parecer Blaine no había notado lo nervioso que estaba. Lo había abordado muy seguro de lo que haría. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero sí era la primera vez que se derretía de placer al hacerlo. Aún así había conseguido aparentar mantener sus emociones bajo control. No sabía cómo. Merecía un premio por ello. Se tomaría una copa nada más llegar al restaurante, quizás dos. Cuando lo vio ducharse, frotándose todo su delicioso cuerpo bronceado, decidió que sería una botella entera.

Solo Dios sabía cómo había conseguido salir de esa cama y no se había degradado hasta el punto de suplicarle que lo amara. Pero había logrado contenerse ¡Sería botella y media!


	49. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49**

Tras cenar con sus amigos, Blaine notó que Kurt no era un seductor con todos los hombres. Pudo ver como bromeaba y se burlaba como uno más entre sus compañeros de trabajo. Salvo en algunos momentos en los que tuvo que interrumpir a alguno un poco más amable de la cuenta, en general, todos lo trataban como el loquito travieso que él conocía.

Le disgustaba ver que todos tenían una confianza que él creía tener en exclusiva. Pero se decía no tener derecho a reclamarle nada. En ese aspecto. Tras dos semanas compartiendo cama y prácticamente los días completos, se acostumbraron a su nueva relación.

Dormía frecuentemente -todas las noches- con Kurt e iban juntos a clase. Salvo cuando Blaine tenía que trabajar en la empresa de su padre, o Kurt tenía que preparar la gran fiesta o trabajar en la empresa de publicidad, siempre estaban juntos.

Solo quedaban unos días para Nochebuena y todos estaban reunidos hablando de lo que harían ese día. Kurt notó que Blaine llevaba unos días más serio de lo acostumbrado. Aunque empezaba a ser amable y cariñoso, llevaba unos días muy seco.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una gran cena en mi casa? -sugirió Nick.

- Siempre que yo no cocine, ¡perfecto! -advirtió Jeff.

- Por mí, está bien. Pero... -se interrumpió Kurt para mirar a Blaine que seguía mirando al suelo como si esperara que se abriera la boca del infierno bajo él.

- Blaine ¿tú que piensas? -preguntó Nick al notar la preocupación que tenía su amigo por él.

- No podré -contestó muy serio, como si pensara en algo que lo martilleaba por dentro.

Kurt pudo leer su expresión con total facilidad y miró a sus amigos con un claro ruego, para que se marcharan y los dejaran a solas. Estos lo entendieron y se fueron. Kurt se acurrucó al lado de Blaine, acunando uno de sus fuertes brazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Blaine lo miró con ternura y le besó la frente. El rastro de dolor de su cara desapareció tras una devastadora sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Kurt. Llevaba días notándolo extraño. Pensó que había sido en vano todos los esfuerzos de recuperar su confianza. Pero ahora sabía que no era con él con quien estaba enfadado. Su expresión vulnerable cuando se habían quedado solos, le decía que lo necesitaba.

- Nada -susurró besándole de nuevo la frente.

- ¿Por qué no podrás venir a cenar ese día? Tu padre siempre se lleva a su mujer a ver a su familia fuera del país -recordó Kurt extrañado.

- Y lo hará -corroboró él sin ganas de dar más explicaciones.

- ¿Entonces? -insistió Kurt- ¿Has quedado para cenar con alguien? -conjeturó Kurt sin asimilar lo que aquello significaba.

- ¡Sí! -respondió Blaine con frialdad.

¡Había quedado con otro! Pasaría la Nochebuena con otro hombre. No es que Kurt esperara ser el novio oficial esa fiestas, pero al menos, si esperaba ser el único. Ese era el acuerdo ¿no? ¡Él no podía irse con otro!

Aunque la idea de que pudiera estar con otro, besarlo, acariciarlo,... ¡le repugnaba! Fue consciente -pese a sus celos cegadores- del poco deseo que mostraba en que esa noche llegara ¿No quería estar con ese chico? ¿Por qué había quedado con él entonces?

Observó la cara ceñuda y dolida de Blaine. Verdaderamente se encontraba mal. Kurt sintió la necesidad de reconfortarlo y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Ante el gesto, Blaine intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito.

- ¡Ojalá no tuviera que ir! -exclamó con tristeza mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos.

- Blaine...-dijo Kurt con preocupación- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mi madre quiere que vaya a conocer a su nueva familia -explicó por fin Blaine, con un rastro de furia contenida- Supongo que quiere hacer el papel de madre ejemplar delante de su nueva víctima.

Kurt sabía que él deseaba ver a su madre más que nada en el mundo. Desde que, con dieciséis años, se fuera de su casa para volver con su padre, no lo había vuelto a ver. Era comprensible que estuviera resentido. Pero no engañaba a nadie diciendo que no deseaba verla.

- Aprovecha el tiempo que estés allá. No lo pierdas en peleas que no te llevarán a ningún sitio -le aconsejo Kurt.

- No quiero pasar esa noche rodeado de extraños -confesó Blaine con tristeza.

¿Qué podía decir para reconfortarlo? Kurt entendía que sería duro para él. Si ya era difícil enfrentar a su madre después de tanto tiempo, ahora tenía que añadirle a un extraño -con probable familia- a la, ya desagradable, ecuación.

- Dile que prefieres conocerlos en un día menos... especial. Conocerlos poco a poco -sugirió Kurt.

-Ya lo ha pensado. Por eso me hace ir unos días antes. En dos días sale mi avión al infierno -resopló cabizbajo.

- ¡Oh! -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al joven.

Blaine miraba al suelo perdido en sus pensamientos. Algo se le ocurrió, ya que Kurt pudo ver como todo su cuerpo se removía sobre el asiento nervioso. Lo miró como si fuera la única cosa que había en esa habitación y apartó la mirada. Era obvio que luchaba contra una idea.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -dijo Kurt por cortesía.

Blaine lo miró con los ojos como platos, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

- Yo... yo... -comenzó a decir nervioso, retorciéndose los nudillos. Suspiró y sonrió con calma- Solo había pensado que podías acompañarme.

"¡Acompañarlo!". La idea le retumbaba en la cabeza como si fuera una declaración de sentimientos. Pero no lo era. Solo necesitaba a un amigo que estuviera a su lado. No lo amaba. Podría llevarse a cualquiera y sería lo mismo para él. Pero no para Kurt. Él lo amaba y compartir aquello con Blaine sería especial y probablemente doloroso.

Cada día estaba más enamorado y sufría más. No le ayudaba ver que cada vez Blaine era más posesivo y estaba más pendiente de él. Aunque pasaban horas haciendo el amor, también había conseguido algunas horas de risas y juegos, que le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

Pero no era igual. Kurt estaba enamorado y Blaine no. Eso lo cambiaba todo. Pero no quería perderlo. Así que seguiría sufriendo en silencio y mendigándole un poco de amor.

- Yo... -iba a decir Kurt cuando Blaine lo acalló con un gesto con la mano.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Entiendo que tienes planes o trabajas. O... -se interrumpió con sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño.

Kurt entendió su gesto y soltó una carcajada. Pensaba que saldría con otro. Le alegraba que eso le disgustara. Pero era obvio que había estado ausente toda la tarde porque había dejado claro que tenía la noche libre. Seguía de vacaciones hasta la fiesta de Año Nuevo y su trabajo en la empresa le permitía tener libre las fiestas.

- Podré ir, si quieres -afirmó Kurt con una tierna sonrisa.

A Blaine se le iluminó la cara, como a un niño ante un juguete nuevo. Contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, y solo aprobó la idea.

- Bien -contestó Blaine, cruzándose de brazos para no abalanzarse sobre Kurt.

Llevaba unos días tan estresado con ese tema, que saber que Kurt estaría con él lo había aliviado tanto como si le quitaran un piano de cola de encima. No quería ver como su madre manipulaba a un pobre hombre otra vez. No sabía si resistiría una cena con esa farsa de familia. Pero lo que menos le gustaba, era saber que dejaría solo a Kurt. Lo quería a su lado. Siempre a su lado. Esas semanas juntos le había demostrado que no era capaz de quitarle las manos de encima ni un minuto, mucho menos pasar toda una semana sin verlo.

Era absurdo plantearse que podría lograr estar lejos de él. Necesitaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos cuando dormía, despertarse con su fragancia. Escucharlo reír hacía que su interior se hinchara de ternura y pasión a la vez. Kurt tenía que ir con él. Kurt quería ser su amigo, y eso es lo que haría un buen amigo. Y aunque Kurt no lo quisiera a él, si deseaba complacerlo. Todo iría bien mientras lo estuviera a su lado.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y entonces lo recordó. Era el chico que conoció en el bar. Con el que se acostó imaginándose que era su amigo, antes de saber lo sensual y apasionado que era._


	50. Capítulo 50

_Candy Criss: QUe? el hermanastro de Blaine será el chico con el que tuvo sexo pensando en Kurt? aaaahhh y ese chico querrá con Blaine o con Kurt? / Por supuesto que no! Blaine no conoce a su hermanastro XD y obvio no quiere con Blaine, con Kurt tal vez hahaha _

El hermanastro de Blaine aparecerá oficialmente en el capítulo 52 y para que se vayan haciendo una idea, me basé en Alfonso Herrera, así que por si no lo conocen, googléenlo XD jeje

* * *

**Capítulo 50**

La idea de que Kurt lo acompañara empezaba a no parecerle tan buena idea a Blaine. Si su miedo era lidiar con una persona sin corazón que lo manejaba a su antojo, no era una buena idea llevar a uno que era mucho peor.

Sentado en la terraza de una cafetería juntos a Nick y Jeff, observaba como Kurt sonreía a un hombre, al que se había apresurado a ir a saludar, dejándolo solo. Y celoso, muy celoso.

El tipo era alto, treinta y pocos, atractivo, y demasiado interesado en lo que Kurt le contaba, para su gusto. Los fulminó con la mirada a ambos, esperando que algo les pasara. No pasó nada. Pero se escuchó una sonora carcajada junto a él. El responsable de dicha burla, Nick, le colocó la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza, diciendo sin palabras "no cambiarás".

Jeff intentó desviar su atención preguntándole por el viaje que harían al día siguiente. Minutos más tarde Kurt se les unió. La llegada del castaño provocó un incómodo silencio. Blaine miraba su taza de café mientras que la pareja lo miraba a él.

- No conozco a ese tipo ¿Es alguien del trabajo? -preguntó Jeff, antes de que lo hiciera Blaine de forma menos sutil.

- Es mi jefe en la empresa. Y el dueño del departamento donde vivo -explicó Kurt sorbiendo un poco de su moka despreocupadamente- Es una suerte verlo. Le pagué el primer mes en metálico pero no me ha dado un número de cuenta a la que enviar el resto -comentó sin dar importancia- Pero su secretaria se va a ocupar de todo. No sé si lo descuenten de mi sueldo o hagan un trámite... No sé. El caso es que está solucionado.

- ¿Su jefe? -susurró Blaine irritado- ¡Como no! -dijo en un suspiro apenas audible.

- Me alegro -dijo educadamente Nick, ignorando los celos de su amigo- He pensado -continuó tras una leve pausa- que podríamos ir al cine.

- ¿Otra vez? -protestaron el resto al unísono.

- ¿Qué le has visto al taquillero que tantas ganas tienes de volver a verlo? -se burló su novio.

- ¡Jeff, que cruel! El tipo es viejo, feo y gordo. A él el que le gusta es la niña de las palomitas -se mofó Kurt entre carcajadas.

- Sí, cariño -le apoyó Blaine cubriéndole los hombros con un brazo- Es muy sospechoso que vaya tan a menudo por palomitas, agua, golosinas,... ¿Qué te traes con esa chica? -le preguntó a Nick con mirada burlona. Olvidándose de lo ocurrido unos minutos antes y disfrutando del contacto de Kurt.

- ¿Es que ustedes no tienen otro entretenimiento que no sea reírse de mí? -los acusó Nick ceñudo. Los tres se miraron entre si y después a él.

- ¡No! -contestaron estallando en carcajadas.

- ¡Muy graciosos, muy graciosos!

Finalmente cedieron y fueron al cine, por segunda vez esa semana. Como ya se había vuelto costumbre discutieron por elegir la película. Como siempre, Kurt y Jeff ganaron, tras dejar fuera de juego a los chicos con sus sensuales caricias y coqueteos. Ellos se dejaron vencer con una sonrisa indefensa, mezclada con diversión.

Durante la película Kurt y Jeff no dejaron de comentarla, mientras ellos los mandaban a callar -sin éxito- una y otra vez. Se empacharon de dulces, se rieron y discutieron lo que cada uno pensó del argumento. Como era habitual Blaine le llevaba la contraria en todo a Kurt porque le gustaba verlo irritado. Y esa vez lo consiguió con bastante facilidad.

Nick y Jeff se reían mientras Blaine huía de Kurt. El castaño lo perseguía con toda la intención de arrancarle la lengua cuando lo pillara. Como niños pequeños corrieron durante minutos hasta que se cansaron y Blaine se dejó ganar. Pero Kurt solo le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y le dio la espalda con dignidad.

Antes de que Kurt llegara hasta sus amigos, Blaine lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo por detrás inmovilizándolo de la parte superior. En esa posición caminaron el resto del recorrido, mientras Blaine le mordía suavemente la dulce curva entre el cuello y el hombro.

- ¡Que bonito! -exclamó Nick burlón.

En ese mismo instante Blaine lo soltó y miró a su amigo con pura furia. Aunque eran conscientes de que la pareja de novios estaba más que informada de lo que había entre ellos, siempre fingían que solo eran amigos. Como siempre había hecho ante todo el mundo, negaba tener nada más con él. Y aunque esta vez sí había mucho más, no lo reconocería en público. Jugaban, reían y hasta coqueteaban, pero no daban muestras de ser algo diferente a los amigos de siempre.

Obviamente Nick y Jeff ignoraban sus intentos por disimular. Ambos hablaban del "trato" que habían hecho, pese a que ellos no lo desearan. Pero procuraban que no hubiera nadie más presente.

Kurt se sintió una vez más ofendido. Blaine se avergonzaba de él, y seguía apartándolo de él como si fuera la peste cada vez que alguien estaba cerca. Pero no era capaz de tener las manos quietas. Kurt lo amaba y Blaine adoraba su cuerpo ¿se suponía que debía ser suficiente?

Kurt se arregló el pelo e intentó cambiar de tema, como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer, cada vez que Blaine era incapaz de resistirse a no tocarlo.

- ¿Vamos a cenar algo? -preguntó agarrándose del brazo de su amigo.

- Dudo que me quepa nada más -protestó Jeff frotándose el vientre.

- Eso dices todas las noches -bromeó Nick a una distancia prudencial.

- ¡Cochino! -le gritó Jeff corriendo tras él.

- Me refería a que siempre dices que no te cabe el postre, pero te lo comes -intentó arreglarlo su novio con evidente burla.

- Y después dicen que nosotros peleamos como niños -le dijo Kurt a Blaine mientras los otros correteaban alrededor de ellos.

Finalmente, como los chicos si tenían hambre, acabaron cenando en un restaurante cercano. Al llegar a los postres un moreno se acercó a Blaine cuando este estaba distraído eligiendo el más apetitoso.

- Te recomiendo el de chocolate -dijo el moreno desconcertándolo.

Blaine iba a contestar, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recordar donde había visto esa cara antes.

- El chocolate es delicioso -continuó el moreno coquetamente.

En ese momento Kurt apareció, ignoró a ambos y observó las tartas que se exponían en la vitrina. Colocándose junto a Blaine, pero sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Pero este si lo miró. Recorrió cada rasgo de su cara mientras Kurt se relamía observando los postres. Después observó al moreno. Era atractivo y en cualquier otro momento habría intentado acostarse con él. Pero no podría hacer tal cosa sin pensar en Kurt.

Y entonces lo recordó. Era el chico que conoció en el bar. Con el que se acostó imaginándose que era su amigo, antes de saber lo sensual y apasionado que era.

El reconocerlo no ayudó a que salieran palabras de su boca ¿Qué podía decirle a un chico que había tratado tan mal? Aunque él no parecía ofendido. Aún así, la situación no podría denominarse como cómoda.

Como era incapaz de hablar al moreno decidió hablarle a Kurt.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó ceñudo mientras seguía maldiciéndose por no poder evitar querer besar esos dulces labios que Kurt no dejaba de maltratar con mordiscos sensuales, al mirar los postres.

- Elijo un postre -contestó Kurt, en un tono que dejaba claro que la pregunta era una tontería.

- Pero tú siempre te pides la de chocolate y yo elijo otra diferente, y las compartimos -protestó Blaine irritándose.

- ¡Sí! Yo elegiré la de chocolate. Pero como veo que tienes problemas para decidirte, he venido a ayudarte -aclaró Kurt fulminando al moreno que estaba ahí.

- ¿Eres su novio? -preguntó el chico con desdén.

- No, soy el polvo de una noche ¡Espera! ¿Ese no eres tú? -dijo Kurt sardónico. Kurt era el polvo de muchas noches. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir a ese vampiro. Aunque tuviera claro que solo era eso para Blaine, ¡un polvo!

El moreno se unió al estupor de Blaine y ambos lo miraron sin saber qué decir. Unos segundos más tarde, Blaine intentaba decir algo coherente, pero fue imposible. Estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Kurt. Kurt solía ser muy sarcástico, pero no tan directo ¿Y cómo sabía lo de él con ese chico, si ni él lo recordaba?

- Me gusta la de queso -afirmó Kurt, como si no hubiera pasado nada- Pero si quieres otra elígela rápido que no quiero estar aquí hasta el año que viene -le ordenó con calma y miró al chico- Me presentaría, pero me parece una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo aprenderme tu nombre cuando tengo claro que no nos volveremos a ver. A Blaine no le gusta repetir. Aunque... siempre hay excepciones ¿verdad, Blaine? -exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada, dejándolo inmóvil en el sitio. Después le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la mesa.

Blaine notó como su corazón era pisoteado por un elefante ¿Lo que había visto en sus ojos era dolor? ¿Kurt pensaba que solo era un polvo que se repetía diariamente? Bueno, lo era ¿No? Sí, sí lo era ¡No podía ser nada más! Como amigo había perdido su confianza. Como hombre nunca lo había tenido ¡Ni lo tendría!

Pero esos ojos... ¡Le había hecho daño! Podía verlo en su mirada. En sus preciosos azules. Blaine dijo que nunca le haría daño y ahora se lo estaba haciendo. Kurt no quería estar con él solo lo hacía para no perderlo. Si seguía aprovechándose, acabaría perdiéndolo para siempre. Pero no podía alejarse de él. Ni tampoco estar cerca y no tocarlo. Era un egoísta por atarlo a él, pero lo necesitaba.


	51. Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51**

El trayecto en avión se hizo interminable. Kurt no sabía a dónde mirar para evitar ver a Blaine, sentado junto a él. No era agradable para alguien que no creía en el amor, darse cuenta de que amaba a alguien que nunca lo miraría como otra cosa más que una aventura. Lo intentaba asumir. Se había dicho que no importaba mientras lo tuviera cerca. Pero cada vez era más difícil. Y no se sentía con fuerzas de soportarlo mucho más.

Agradeció que Blaine no le dirigiera la palabra ni intentara llamar su atención. Sabía que le ocurría algo, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su frágil estado emocional como para preocuparse por el de otra persona. Y no quería añadirle a sus problemas una nueva paranoia de Blaine. Se conformaba con que fuera lo que fuera que ahora pensara de él, fuera lo suficientemente grave como para no hablarle el resto del día. Pero ¿qué podía pensar que fuera peor que lo que ya pensaba sobre él?

La llegada al aeropuerto fue incómodamente silenciosa, en contraste con el bullicio de alrededor. Fue valiente y lo miró a la cara. Estaba triste, absorto en sus pensamientos. Probablemente temía ver a su madre, pensó Kurt, caminando para recuperar su maleta.

Momentos después, la espectacular Elena apareció con una radiante sonrisa. Abrazó a su hijo como si quisiera exprimirlo y lo soltó solo para comérselo a besos. Todo el mundo los miraba, pero a la mujer le daba igual.

- ¡Mamá, ya! -protestó Blaine irritado- Estás armando un espectáculo -acusó mientras se lavaba la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Su madre ignoró el comentario y comenzó a lavarle ella misma la cara con sus enjoyadas manos. Kurt rió ante la imagen. Parecía el niño que él conoció. Avergonzado por las muestras de amor de su madre. Pero sabía que en el fondo las adoraba.

La risa de Kurt hizo que la mujer se percatara de su presencia. Lo miró de arriba a abajo y después a su hijo, con expresión interrogante. Blaine solo abrió la boca levemente, pero nada salió de sus labios. Elena se acercó al joven y lo abrazó.

- Hola cariño. Cuanto tiempo sin verte -dijo Elena sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Pensé que no me había reconocido -confesó Kurt.

- ¡Oh! Claro que sí. Mi hijo y tú eran inseparables. No podías ver a uno sin el otro. Pero me ha extrañado que no me dijera que venías -afirmó la mujer acariciándole la mejilla- Antes eras un muñeco, pero ahora eres todo una belleza.

A Kurt no le costó darse cuenta de que Blaine apretaba los dientes al escuchar el comentario. Incluso, creyó poder escucharlo.

- Una auténtica belleza -repitió la señora- Seguro que tienes a todos los hombres locos por ti. Mi pobre hijo se llevará todo el día peleando con ellos -bromeó abrazándolo de nuevo. Pudo ver sobre su hombro como Blaine la fulminaba con una mirada inquisidora.

- Claro que no -negó con suavidad Kurt, con media sonrisa.

- Estoy segura de que sí. Conozco a mi hijo. Y cuando se refiere a ti, es el más celoso del mundo -explicó Elena con seriedad- Aún recuerdo la que armó para poder hablar contigo diariamente cuando vivía acá. Él...

- ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! -interrumpió Blaine malhumorado- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Estoy cansado del viaje.

- Pero hijo, si ha sido un viaje muy corto. Yo pensé... -comentó la mujer apenada.

- Eterno. Ha sido eterno -espetó Blaine sin más mientras caminaba dándole la espalda a ambos.

Elena y Kurt se miraron sorprendidos y caminaron tras Blaine. A su paso hombres y mujeres se giraban para mirarlos. Ajenos a este hecho, lo único que ellos escuchaban era maldecir una y otra vez a Blaine. Ambos agradecieron la presencia del otro. Kurt estaba seguro que iba a necesitar hablar con esa mujer si no para ayudarlos a salvar su vínculo madre-hijo, si para evitar acabar matando al hijo, por imbécil.

¿Quién lo mandaría a él pedirle a Kurt que lo acompañara?, se recriminó Blaine. Había unido a dos personas que eran capaces de hacer que una habitación entera -incluso, un aeropuerto- se girara para contemplarlos. Lo único que le faltaba es que se ayudaran entre ellos a ser aún más arrebatadores. Si el silencio del avión le hizo congelar la sangre, la cháchara que llevaban esos dos durante el trayecto en coche, se la hizo hervir. Se reían, bromeaban y eran tan encantadores que cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies. Pero él los conocía de verdad y no caería en la trampa. Se alejaría de ambos todo lo posible. Ignoraría su existencia.

- ¿Y tienes novio, precioso? -preguntó Elena a Kurt, haciendo que Blaine fracasara en su intento de ignorarlos. Aunque disimuló, mirando por la ventanilla, estaba atento a la respuesta.

- ¿Novio? -repitió soltando una carcajada- Dudo de que haya un hombre sobre la tierra capaz de soportarme.

Blaine era capaz de soportarlo. Adoraba hacerlo. Y para su desgracia, el resto de los hombres también, se dijo furioso.

- No me creo que un chico tan guapo esté solito -insistió Elena- Seguro que hay alguien. En la universidad en el trabajo. En ese local del que me has hablado, seguro que hay chicos guapísimos ¿No hay ninguno que te llame la atención?

- Mamá ya te ha dicho que no -contestó Blaine por Kurt- ¡No insistas más!

- Seguro que este -dijo señalando a su hijo- tiene la culpa. Apuesto lo que sea a que te los espanta.

Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el tono cómplice y sigiloso de la mujer. Por su parte Blaine volvió su atención al paisaje que divisaba por la ventanilla, aún más furioso que antes.

- No, para nada -mintió Kurt con media sonrisa- En realidad, me apoyó mucho en mi última relación. Pero no duró mucho.

- ¡Oh, pobre! -exclamó Elena acariciándole el cabello.

- ¡Oh, no! No me malinterpretes. Ambos deseábamos terminar. Estábamos mejor como amigos. Ahora es el novio de uno de mis mejores amigos, y son muy felices -explicó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú? -insistió la mujer- Tienes cara de enamorado... ¡Lo sabía! -gritó sobresaltando a todos- Te has sonrojado, eso significa que estás enamorado.

Blaine dejó de ver interesante el paisaje en ese mismo instante, y se giró inmediatamente para ver como Kurt intentaba esconder el rostro entre su bufanda y miraba por su ventanilla. Pero pudo ver que tenía razón su madre, estaba sonrojado.

- No, no estoy... ahm... enamorado. Es solo que... me da vergüenza este tema -mintió Kurt, entre susurros.

- Bueno, pues me alegro. Porque el hijo de Valentín tiene tu edad ¡Y es divino! -afirmó Elena mordiéndose el labio- ¡Te va a encantar! Y tú a él ¡Estoy seguro! Es alto, moreno, de ojos verdes y piel dorada, ¡Es un dios! Y su acento italiano te va a derretir. Además, estudia...

Elena continuó describiendo las miles de virtudes de su nuevo hijastro y Blaine se negó a seguir escuchando o acabaría cometiendo una locura. Ahora también tenía que lidiar con un imbécil, que seguramente caería rendido a los pies de Kurt ¿Qué hombre no lo haría?

Ese viaje cada vez le parecía peor idea. No le gustaba ver a su madre y Kurt juntos. No le gustaba que hubiera un tipo que seguramente le haría la vida imposible esa semana. Y sobre todo, no le gustaba que Kurt no hubiera dicho que estaba ocupado y nada interesado en ese italianucho. Ellos tenían un pacto, y aunque no fueran pareja, estaban juntos.

- ¡Mamá déjalo en paz, ya sale con alguien! -afirmó Blaine sin dejar de mirar al exterior del coche.

- Pero él dijo que no tenía novio -replicó ceñudo.

- No tiene novio, pero sale con alguien -explicó el joven sin mucho interés. Kurt sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en la boca del estómago.

- ¡Oh, qué pena! Estoy seguro de que te iba a encantar Alfonso y él se enamorará de ti nada más verte.

Blaine decidió que su nuevo objetivo en la vida era alejar al maldito Alfonso y ponerle un saco a Kurt, que impidiera que el resto del planeta pudiera verlo. Y no es que estuviera celoso, es que simplemente no le gustaba que el resto del planeta mirara a su... amigo.

- Yo... ahm ¡lo siento! Pero si salgo con alguien -corroboró Kurt, más sorprendido que el resto por su afirmación ¿Salían juntos?

- Bueno, pues entonces solo tendré que buscarle un buen chico a mi Blaine -comentó Elena entre suspiros de resignación.

Blaine miró a su madre y después al muchacho junto a ella, esperando ver en Kurt los mismos celos que a él lo consumían. No hubo ningún cambio de expresión ¡Oh, sí, sí lo hubo! ¡Se estaba riendo!

¿Era mucho pedir que, al menos, tuviera un poco de miedo a perderlo? No era la clase de personas que temen perder las atenciones de un hombre. Kurt sabía como él que era el único en su vida. Y Blaine odió sentirlo tan seguro. No sentía nada por él. Y nunca lo sentiría.

- No creo que Blaine necesite tu ayuda para eso -le aclaró Kurt- Es un auténtico rompecorazones. Tiene a todos los chicos de la universidad locos por él. Por no decir del resto. No creo que necesite ayuda para encontrar novio.

- Pero mi hijo no puede acabar con cualquiera. Tiene que ser guapo, inteligente, ingenioso y que lo quiera y lo quiera de verdad.

Blaine sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Ese era exactamente, el Kurt que él había conocido. Y salvo porque ya no había amor entre ellos, seguía siendo tan espectacular y arrebatadoramente deslumbrante.

- Así como tú -dijo Elena a Kurt, desconcertándolo- Es una pena que se vean como hermanos. Habrían hecho una pareja perfecta.

Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con su madre. No en lo de hermanos, ya que era absurdo. Pero sí en que Kurt estaba mejor con él y no buscándole más problemas metiéndose con italianos inoportunos.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

.

.

.

.

.

_La idea de querer mantener a ese tipo lejos de Kurt ya no le parecía atractiva ¡Quería matarlo! Era un descarado. Flirteaba con Kurt en sus narices ¡Con su Kurt! ¿Quién se creía que era? Kurt era suyo ¡Suyo! Y ningún italiano de tres al cuarto iba a quitárselo._

_- ¿No tenías prisa? -le recordó Blaine al que acababa de declarar como su enemigo._


	52. Capítulo 52

**Capítulo 52**

Al fin, el chofer paró frente a una gran casa cerca de la playa. El lugar era precioso, con grandes jardines, bien cuidados. No se veía ningún vecino cercano. Pero era lógico teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones de la propiedad.

Blaine fue todo un caballero y cogió las maletas de ambos, después de que su madre lo obligara. Caminaron hasta la puerta, mientras Kurt alababa el hogar de la orgullosa mujer. Blaine estaba acostumbrado a ver a su madre rodeada de ostentosos lujos, por lo que el lugar no le resultó nada espectacular. Siempre habían tenido más dinero del que necesitaban, pero él como su padre no era de los que presumían o lo exhibían en público. Su madre sí. Vivía para ello.

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando salir a un joven con evidente prisa. Iba tan despistado mirando el reloj que casi choca con Blaine. Pero fue inevitable que una maleta cayera. Con una agradable sonrisa, la recogió del suelo y se la entregó.

- Discúlpame. Llegó tarde a una... -el joven se quedó en completo silencio al ver al muchacho tras Blaine. Observó el castaño cabello perfectamente peinado, las perfectas piernas envueltas en un ceñido vaquero y una ajustada camisa, apenas tapado por un entallado abrigo. Subió de nuevo hasta su rostro y se perdió en su mirada. Se ahogó en el océano que veía en ellos. Y así lo hizo saber con un pequeño gemido.

- Te lo dije -susurró Elena al joven. Pero Blaine también lo escuchó.

No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que ese tipo se interesaría por Kurt. Todos lo hacían. Era demasiado bello para pasar desapercibido. Iba a ser una semana muy dura, pensó Blaine. Y en ese momento, decidió que la pasaría en guardia. No le gustaba nada ese clon de dios griego que tenía frente a él.

- Alfonso -lo llamó Elena, acercándose a él- Estos son Blaine, mi hijo, -presentó señalando suavemente con un gesto de mano- y Kurt, un amigo de la familia.

- ¡Oh! -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir el joven, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kurt empezaba a sentirse avergonzado por el claro interés del muchacho. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirarlo para saludar, porque no dejaba de devorarlo con la mirada. Pero su vergüenza se evaporó -en parte- al ver la cara de pura furia de Blaine ¡Estaba celoso! Adoraba el lado posesivo de ese neandertal. Era lo único que aún le daba esperanzas de que pudiera sentir algo por él. Vio como un adolescente de hormonas revueltas, daba saltos en su cabeza de pura alegría por el hecho.

Elena intentó cortar la tensión del lugar. Veía que su joven amigo estaba incómodo por el excesivo interés de su futuro hijastro. Y este no dejaba de babear en su presencia. Así que era mejor sacar algún tema de conversación. Cualquiera.

- Hijo, te quedarás en la única habitación libre que nos queda -informó Elena, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos- Kurt compartirá habitación con Daniel, el hermano menor de Alfonso.

- ¿Qué? -espetó Blaine malhumorado.

- Lo siento, hijo. No me avisaste de que vendrías acompañado, y todas las habitaciones están ocupadas. Dan es muy buen chico, su cuarto tiene dos camas. Además, Kurt y él se llevarán muy bien. Ya lo verás -le dijo a Kurt, en un suave abrazo.

- Tranquila. No me importa compartir habitación -contestó Kurt tímidamente.

A Blaine tampoco le importaba compartir la suya. Más concretamente, su cama. Con Kurt. Y por la cara del italianucho, él pensaba lo mismo.

- Cierto -dijo al fin, Alfonso- Dan te encantará. Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo tienes que decírmelo. Puedo mostrarte el lugar. Por aquí no vas a encontrar mucha compañía. La casa está atestada de viejos magnates, amigos de mi padre. Así que si necesitas algo... Lo que quieras. Solo dímelo.

La idea de querer mantener a ese tipo lejos de Kurt ya no le parecía atractiva ¡Quería matarlo! Era un descarado. Flirteaba con Kurt en sus narices ¡Con su Kurt! ¿Quién se creía que era? Kurt era suyo ¡Suyo! Y ningún italiano de tres al cuarto iba a quitárselo.

- ¿No tenías prisa? -le recordó Blaine al que acababa de declarar como su enemigo.

- Con una belleza así en casa, no puedo irme -explicó Alfonso, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt- ¿Vamos, caro? -le pidió cortésmente, mientras le cedía su brazo para acompañarlo hasta dentro.

¿Caro? ¿El imbécil se había atrevido a llamarlo cariño en italiano, coqueteándole? Eso fue demasiado para su autocontrol. Dejó caer las maletas al suelo y miró con cara de asesino al joven.

Kurt estaba disfrutando de las expresiones de Blaine. Pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo todo ahí, o alguien acabaría herido. Y por la cara de Blaine, sabía quién sería.

- Gracias, puedo solo -le dijo Kurt al joven, alejándose rápidamente, hasta llegar junto a Blaine- Mejor cojo yo mi maleta -afirmó recogiéndola del suelo- Es la segunda vez que acaba en el suelo y llevo objetos frágiles.

- Bello, déjame a mí -pidió Alfonso mientras arrebataba el objeto de sus manos. Aprovechando para acariciar suavemente sus nudillos.

Blaine vio el gesto y entró en cólera. Pero antes de que se le echara encima, Kurt lo abrazó por la cintura, impidiendo que se acercara al joven pícaro. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y disimuló, distraído, no notar lo que ocurría.

- Estoy cansado -afirmó Kurt aún abrazado a él.

- ¡Yo también! -espetó furioso. Cansado de todos los hombres que se le tiraban encima.

- Les enseñaré sus habitaciones, para que descansen un poco antes de la cena -les indicó Elena algo desconcertada por la situación.

- Con que nos indiques una habitación será suficiente -informó Blaine, abrazando a Kurt posesivamente.

Alfonso se dio cuenta del gesto y miró a Elena esperando una confirmación de que eran pareja. Pero esta no parecía sorprendida por el gesto.

- Hijo, ya no son niños. No pueden compartir la habitación -explicó Elena- Solo hay una cama.

- Solo indícanos donde está, madre. Estamos cansados.

- Pero... -comenzó a decir Elena sorprendida- Blaine, estará mejor con Dan, en su habitación.

- No me apetece tener que escabullirme a la habitación de un desconocido y asustarlo, a horas indecentes de la madrugada, para poder ver a Kurt. No tengo quince años -protestó Blaine, dejando atónitos a todos- Enséñanos nuestra habitación.

El plural de la petición y el brazo posesivo sobre la cintura de Kurt dejó claro su relación. Kurt se sonrojó hasta la raíz y solo escondió el rostro entre su bufanda.

- ¿Vuestra...? ¿Son...? -intentó asimilar su madre.

- Madre deja de preparar mentalmente la boda y enséñanos donde podemos descansar.

Elena ignoró el tono seco en el que se dirigió a ella su hijo y fue a abrazar a Kurt.

- Yo sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro -exclamó la mujer muy sonriente- Desde que eran pequeños eras el único al que podía mirar.

Y a los cientos de hombres con los que se había acostado entre tanto, pensó Kurt celoso. Pero él no podía protestar. No eran pareja. Y él tampoco había sido célibe, precisamente, todo ese tiempo.

- En los años que vivió conmigo no le vi ni un solo novio. Sabía que te echaba de menos. Siempre llamándote y escribiéndote -explicó Elena orgullosa de su intuición- Han tardado en hacerlo oficial ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Kurt estaba ahogado por la idea de que todos pensaran que eran novios. Atónito por no saber qué decir. No podía fingir que eran pareja. Pero tampoco sabía si Blaine quería fingir serlo para alejarlo de Alfonso. Porque era evidente que solo lo había hecho para marcar territorio.

Blaine protestó y le pidió a su madre que dejara de delirar con la idea de que ellos estaban juntos. No dijo que fueran novios. Tampoco lo negó. Se limitó a conseguir lo que quería. Tendría a Kurt a su lado.

Pensar en pasar toda una semana durmiendo solo hacía que todo el aire desapareciera de sus pulmones. Lo necesitaba cerca. Tenía que abrazarlo mientras dormían, besarlo al despertarse, contemplarlo mientras se sumergía en un sueño profundo...

* * *

Spoiler:

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Kurt! Se llamaba Kurt. No eran... eran... Kurt era... ¡suyo! Eso era, todo suyo, se aseguró furioso Blaine, cuando vio como un osado se le acercaba. Dio las zancadas exactas para llegar hasta ellos antes de que el muchacho comenzara su cortejo._


	53. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53**

Blaine tenía claro que era la persona con menos suerte del mundo. Tras la tarde a solas -cosa difícil porque su madre no dejó de interrogarlos- consiguieron dormir algo. A pesar de que él no deseaba tal cosa. Pero Kurt se empeñó en descansar. Después de arreglarse y reunirse con los demás para la cena, descubrió que el atractivo de la familia Vitale, era generalizado. Daniel era muy bello. En el instante de verlo y tras observar como él lo devoraba con la mirada pensó en vengarse de Kurt y coquetearle un poco al chico. Para su desgracia, el joven que al principio parecía odiar a Kurt acabó adorándolo como todos. Bromearon y rieron durante toda la cena. Incluso Kurt llamaba cariñosamente "Dani" a Daniel. Todo le salía mal.

Alfonso los había invitado a ir a la playa tras la cena con unos amigos. Obviamente Blaine se había negado. Pero Kurt había aceptado y tuvo que ir a vigilar que "el manos largas" dejara de ser tan "cortés" con su... amigo. Había decidido que la próxima vez que le pusiera la mano en la cintura para darle paso o con cualquier otra excusa, se la cortaría.

Observó como Kurt y Daniel charlaban sentados en una roca, a una distancia prudencial de todos los chicos. Centenares de muchachos con las hormonas revueltas que alabaron cada centímetro de la anatomía de su... amigo.

¡Kurt! Se llamaba Kurt. No eran... eran... Kurt era... ¡suyo! Eso era, todo suyo, se aseguró furioso Blaine, cuando vio como un osado se le acercaba. Dio las zancadas exactas para llegar hasta ellos antes de que el muchacho comenzara su cortejo.

- Hola chicos. Están muy solos acá ¿Por qué no se vienen a tomar algo con nosotros más cerca del fuego? -le dijo el muchacho en tono coqueto a Kurt. Blaine rechinó los dientes y se mantuvo a escasos pasos escuchando.

- Gracias -contestó Kurt- Pero aquí estamos bien. Además, cuanto más me acerque allí más frío pasaré.

- No. Se está calentito. Tenemos un fuego -dijo el muchacho señalando lo obvio.

- Sí. Pero no sirve de mucho si no paras de desnudarme con la mirada.

La respuesta de Kurt dejó atónito tanto al muchacho como a Blaine que estaba tras él. Kurt y Daniel aún no lo habían visto, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para enterarse de toda la conversación.

- ¡Que creído! -espetó el muchacho irritado.

- Y este es el momento en el que tú te vas -dijo Kurt con una sonrisa malévola señalándole el camino.

El joven lo miró despectivamente y se marchó. Blaine no podía creer que el chico que él conocía hubiera tratado a alguien así. Sabía que a Kurt no le preocupaba caer mal a la gente, pero siempre hacía todo lo posible para que no pasara. Había sido superficial, engreído y tenía que admitir, que ingenioso.

- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo haces eso? -protestó Daniel a Kurt, aún sin percatarse de una presencia tras ellos- Te dije que ese chico me gustaba ¡Lo has espantado!

- ¿Prefieres escucharlo piropeándome? -replicó Kurt con una sonrisa tierna- Déjame a mí que sé lo que hago. En unos minutos volverá y tendrás tu oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó el moreno de enormes ojos verdes, con curiosidad.

- Está furioso conmigo y quiere replicarme. Pero su intelecto no le da para mucho -bromeó soltándose en carcajadas- Volverá cuando tenga pensado algo hiriente para decirme. Como no tiene ninguna excusa para acercarse te utilizará a ti. Te pedirá que vayas con ellos o algo parecido.

Daniel iba a replicar inseguro de que tal cosa pasara. Blaine a sus espaldas le veía lógica a lo dicho, pero no creía que fuera realmente tan bueno manipulando a la gente, para que todo le saliera tan bien. Pero ambos se tuvieron que tragar su opinión al ver como el chico se acercaba de nuevo.

- Dan, ¿vienes con nosotros? He pensado que puedes congelarte si te quedas mucho tiempo cerca del rey de hielo -espetó fulminando a Kurt con la mirada.

- Cuidado, no te lesiones -respondió Kurt con total tranquilidad haciendo que el chico lo mirara incrédulo- Pensar para alguien que no está acostumbrado puede ser toda una actividad de desgaste -se burló Kurt haciendo que Dan soltara una carcajada e intentara disimularla inútilmente con la mano- Y no soy "Rey de hielo". Aún soy príncipe. Pero cuando me coronen te aviso -concluyó y caminó hacía la orilla dejando a Dan muerto de risa y al joven desconcertado.

Blaine sabía que ese chico no estaría muy acostumbrado a encontrase con hombres tan seguros de sí mismos y con tanta agilidad mental. Kurt tenía una personalidad realmente única. Sonrió y caminó tras él.

Kurt chapoteada en la orilla. Descalzo y con los pantalones remangados. Había sido un día muy largo. Y deseaba que acabara lo antes posible. Había comprobado que era realmente bueno manipulando a la gente. Pero ¿por qué debe ser algo malo si las consecuencias son positivas? Al menos, para él.

Se había negado a hacer el amor con Blaine por la tarde porque sabía que lo hacía para marcarlo de una forma invisible, no porque lo amara. Y eso le repugnaba. Cuando habían bajado para cenar, pudo comprobar que todos habían sido informados de que eran pareja. Incluso, el famoso "Dan" que se lo comió con los ojos nada más verlo a Blaine, sin importarle que estuviera acompañado. Pero no se pondría nervioso por ello. Mostrar una debilidad es perder la batalla antes de comenzar. Habló con el chico aunque no tenían nada en común y era evidente que lo despreciaba. Poco a poco fue mostrándose como digno de admirar. No fue muy difícil. Daniel era bastante superficial y él era un ícono en ese mundo. En cuanto supo que trabajaba en una discoteca de moda y nombró a dos diseñadores, ya lo había convencido de que era un modelo a seguir. Realmente le daba pena.

Suspiró mientras le daba una patada a una concha, hundida en la arena húmeda. Kurt se caracterizaba por su sinceridad, y en realidad no había mentido en nada de lo que le había dicho, pero el único motivo por el que se había acercado a ese chico era evitar que hiciera contacto con Blaine. Y funcionó. El chico, al igual que él, ignoró a Blaine toda la noche. Le dio otra patada a otra concha.

- Ellas no te están haciendo nada. Deja de molestar a las pobres conchas -se burló Blaine con sonrisa tierna.

Se giró completamente para observarlo con mayor claridad. La luz de la Luna iluminaba y daba sombras a su rostro con una sensualidad mágica. Tuvo que tragar trabajosamente para poder deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Era endiabladamente guapo.

- Se han puesto en mi camino -replicó Kurt con fingida tranquilidad.

- ¿Como Dan? -preguntó él risueño.

Kurt se desconcertó ¿Se había dado cuenta de que lo único que pretendía era alejarlo de él? Aunque fuera así sería fácil negarlo. Tenía que relajarse. Odiaba como le hacía perder el control sobre él mismo, ese hombre.

- ¿Tienes celos de él? -replicó Kurt sardónico.

- Debería. Te has pasado toda la noche con él -afirmó perdiendo por un instante la diversión en su rostro- Pero te has librado rápido de él, y se lo has encasquetado a otro.

- Dan me pidió que lo ayudara a estar a solas con él -explicó el castaño a la defensiva.

- Y tú manipulaste al chico para que hiciera lo que querías -concluyó Blaine con expresión insondable.

No sabía cómo interpretarlo, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse con la idea de que Blaine lo despreciara por lo que había hecho. Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, se encontró a si mismo justificándose.

- Hacer que alguien me odie para beneficiar a otro no es algo malo -protestó Kurt.

Y para su sorpresa Blaine soltó una carcajada.

- Cariño, tú eras el más beneficiado.

No soportaba que él pudiera ver cuán vulnerable y necesitado de él era. Se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho por celos. Porque no soportaba la idea de tener que ver a Daniel coqueteándolo. Y aún peor, porque no sabía si él cedería a sus encantos.

- No le encuentro el beneficio a que ese chico me odie. No es que me preocupe en lo absoluto, pero tampoco obtengo nada a cambio -dijo Kurt, convencido de que en otra vida tuvo que ser actor.

- Te libras de todos ellos y te quedas a solas conmigo. Sin duda, sales ganando -bromeó acercándosele.

- ¡Vaya, que engreído! -replicó risueño.

- Tanto como el rey de hielo -repuso agarrándolo por la cintura y rozándole suavemente con la nariz en su mejilla.

- No soy tal cosa -protestó Kurt sin convicción, cruzándose de brazos, poniendo algo de espacio entre ellos.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Príncipe de hielo -se rectificó besándole la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Tampoco! El hielo se derrite, y no es fácil conseguir tal cosa conmigo -explicó burlón.

- Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto -aseguró Blaine hundiéndose en la curva de su cuello.

- Y yo creo que te valoras demasiado -espetó Kurt con desdén. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a contonearse alejándose lenta y sensualmente de él.

Era increíblemente sexy, pensó Blaine. No podía evitar ponerle las manos encima ni cuando Kurt le demostraba en sus narices que era el manipulador que él detestaba.

Ya ni él se creía eso. No lo detestaba. Nunca podría hacerlo. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. No importaba como fuera. Aunque fuera todo lo que odiaba de un hombre. Era difícil despreciarlo cuando lo hacía de una forma tan natural.

Había manipulado a esos chicos como marionetas. Y en lugar de despreciarlo por ello, lo admiraba por su ingenio. Definitivamente, estaba perdido. Pero se reconfortaba con la idea de que él no caía en esas trampas. O eso creía.

* * *

_Spoiler:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Blaine lo miró con expresión sombría. Achicó los ojos hasta que fueron dos puntos de pura furia en su rostro. Se levantó, caminó hasta el baño y entró dando un portazo tras de sí._

_- ¿Eso es un sí o un no? -preguntó Kurt a la habitación vacía._

_Como respuesta se escuchó un objeto frágil haciéndose pedazos contra la puerta del baño._


	54. Capítulo 54

**Capítulo 54**

Kurt estaba sorprendido con la actitud de Blaine. Se había negado a ir a almorzar con su madre. Finalmente había aceptado cuando él lo hizo. Pero todo el almuerzo se comportó de una forma fría y distante. Pensaba que había cambiado su actitud con él. Pero no sabía que con los demás también.

A lo largo del día notó que sus acciones escondían un rencor desconocido para él. Estaba claro que no conocía tanto a ese hombre como creía. Pero le sorprendió aún más ser testigo de una conversación entre ellos que lo dejó helado.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que has comprado un apartamento para independizarte -dijo Elena a su hijo.

- Si -corroboró sin interés.

Kurt estaba petrificado. No tenía ni idea de que Blaine se fuera a mudar. Y era extraño porque se pasaban el día juntos.

- No sabía que siguieras en contacto con él -continuó Blaine fulminando a su madre con la mirada.

- Es tu padre. Es natural que estemos en contacto. Además, él me informa de cómo te va, ya que tú apenas te dignas a llamarme.

Kurt cada vez se sentía más fuera de lugar. Necesitaba escabullirse pero no había forma de hacerlo, que no fuera muy obvio.

- No hay mucho que contar. Mi vida no es tan... ajetreada como la tuya -espetó con desdén.

Tanto Kurt como Elena lo miraron atónitos. Había sido descaradamente cruel, y eso no era normal, en la despreocupada actitud de Blaine.

- Te vas a vivir solo, tienes novio... Creo que son suficientes cosas que desconocía y que una madre debe saber -reprochó Elena indignada.

- Hay cosas que un hijo debe saber y tú nunca le has dicho -replicó Blaine con la mirada más fría que habían visto jamás.

Elena se quedó perpleja y tembló unos segundos, después sacudió la cabeza como si se negara a que sus pensamientos fueran ciertos. Esbozó una sonrisa que sorprendió a Kurt, y continuaron con un tema superficial el resto de la tarde.

No sabía qué hacer o cómo comportarse. Notaba la tensión en Blaine. Pero no sabía qué ocurría. Al subir a la habitación para cambiarse antes de bajar a cenar no pudo más.

Blaine daba vueltas por la habitación, como si se le quedara pequeña, tirando su ropa en cada rincón. Con solo los vaqueros, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hundiendo sus dedos en sus oscuros rizos, escondiendo de Kurt su rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Kurt inseguro.

- Nada -contestó rápidamente.

- No es lo que parece. Has esparcido tu ropa por toda la habitación -replicó Kurt dispuesto a enterarse de lo que le pasaba- Estás furioso ¿Por qué?

Blaine levantó el rostro hasta cruzar la mirada con la de Kurt. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor, rencor, ansiedad, furia,... ¿miedo? Se veía tan frágil que le cortó la respiración. Y una necesidad primitiva de protegerlo y consolarlo se apoderó de él.

Pero antes de que Kurt hiciera el más mínimo amago de acercarse a él, Blaine cambió su actitud. Nublando todos esos sentimientos, con una expresión insondable.

- ¡Frustración sexual! -exclamó acariciándolo con la mirada- Eso es lo que tengo.

Desde que habían llegado a casa de su madre no habían hecho el amor. Kurt se había negado a ser un objeto sexual en presencia de otros. Cada día, cada minuto, estaba más seguro de no poder seguir con esa farsa.

Blaine había intentado seducirlo, y en innumerables ocasiones Kurt había estado a punto de ceder. Pero para suerte de Kurt, siempre algún obstáculo había impedido que se dejara llevar por la lujuria. Blaine le había coqueteado a Dan, y el chico no había sido inmune a sus encantos, a pesar de ser consciente de que "traicionaba" a su nuevo amigo. Pero Kurt se había contenido los celos, porque básicamente no le había quedado otro remedio. Siempre estaban rodeados de gente. Y para suerte de él -de nuevo, muy afortunado- Daniel siempre estaba dispuesto a distraerlo cuando Blaine estaba ocupado en otros menesteres.

Los celos de Blaine siempre podían más que sus deseos de vengarse, y acababa buscándolo para marcarlo como "propiedad privada". Suspiró con los recuerdos de esos dos últimos días. Kurt quería a ese hombre. Pero cada día descubría que lo desconocía más de lo que pudiera imaginarse. Aunque en otras cosas fuera totalmente predecible.

- Ya te he dicho que no habrá sexo en casa de tu madre -le repitió por decimoséptima vez ese día.

Blaine suspiró frustrado y se levantó de la cama con brusquedad.

- Habría sido mejor que te quedaras en el cuarto de Dan -replicó malhumorado.

- De acuerdo. Siempre puedo ir si no deseas que compartamos la cama -informó Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación.

Blaine lo miró con expresión sombría. Achicó los ojos hasta que fueron dos puntos de pura furia en su rostro. Se levantó, caminó hasta el baño y entró dando un portazo tras de sí.

- ¿Eso es un sí o un no? -preguntó Kurt a la habitación vacía.

Como respuesta se escuchó un objeto frágil haciéndose pedazos contra la puerta del baño.

No estaba de humor para que indagara en el asunto, y mucho menos para sus típicas peleas de "quien puede más". Estaba realmente furioso. Y Kurt no quería ser el afortunado con el que decidiera desahogar toda su rabia.

Salió de la habitación para evitar ser él la próxima víctima de su enfado. Caminó por los pasillos enormes y desiertos. Todos estarían seguramente preparándose para la cena. Bajó por las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver una luz encendida en un cuarto apartado. Pensando que podía ser Dan o Elena se acercó.

Desde la puerta pudo ver que efectivamente Elena estaba dentro. Acurrucada frente al fuego, en los brazos de Valentín. Era una visión tan romántica que no puedo evitar contemplarla y sonreír.

- Piccola mia, no te preocupes -le decía él besándola con ternura.

- Pero creo que sabe la verdad -comentó Elena con angustia, sorprendiendo a Kurt, que se quedó estupefacto en el sitio.

- Si lo supiera habría dicho algo. Y con el temperamento que ha demostrado tener, probablemente me habría roto la nariz o algo parecido -bromeó Valentín abrazando con más fuerza a su mujer.

- Deseo tanto ser tu esposa y que todo se aclare -dijo Elena en un suspiro.

Kurt se detestó por estar espiando. Pero le fue imposible moverse. Sabía que hablaban de Blaine ¿Él sabía un secreto sobre su madre? Kurt estaba seguro de que así era. La actitud de Blaine lo demostraba. Fuera cual fuera el temor de la bella mujer estaba justificado, porque Blaine estaba evidentemente molesto con ella. Y él no lo estaría sin razón.

- ¿Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación espiar detrás de las puertas? -pregunto una sensual voz masculina llena de sarcasmo.

* * *

_Spoiler:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kurt desechó sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad. Se encontró con unos ojos verdes pendientes de él. Unos labios carnosos humedecidos de deseo y unas dóciles manos acariciándole el rostro. Se quedó rígido ante Alfonso._


	55. Capítulo 55

Pronto conocerán qué es lo que sabe Blaine de su madre y si ha estado en lo cierto o no!

* * *

**Capítulo 55**

Kurt se encogió de sorpresa y vergüenza. Lo había pillado y no podía más que intentar que la pareja de dentro no lo descubriera también. Se giró lentamente con ojos inocentes que suplicaban silencio absoluto. Su descubridor le sonrió con devastador encanto y lo agarró de un codo para guiarlo lejos de allí.

- Caro, que aficiones más extrañas tienes -comentó con grandes pinceladas de sorna- ¿Qué otros hobbies tienes además del espionaje?

- Rapto bebés y torturo a héroes de guerra -se burló Kurt, caminando junto a él hasta el jardín.

- No creo que haya un solo hombre en el mundo que no se dejara torturar por una belleza como tú -aseguró Alfonso con adoración.

Ese chico nunca se cansaba de adularlo. Y había algo en él que le resultaba irresistible. No sabía el qué. Era obvio que era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto nunca. Pelo moreno y rizado, ojos de un verde tan claro que llegaba a confundirse con un dorado deslumbrante. Su perfecto rostro era tan solo comparable al de su amado Blaine. Había conocido a muchos hombres guapos, pero ninguno llegaba a poder hacerle la competencia en sensualidad a Blaine. Pero ese chico le hacía recordar esa misma pasión ¿Sería su acento italiano o había algo más? Fuera lo que fuera no era suficientemente fuerte para olvidarse de Blaine.

Charlaron durante largo rato dando un paseo, hasta regresar al mismo punto del que partieron. Entraron a la casa para despedirse y arreglarse rápidamente para cenar.

- Estate preparado -le advirtió Alfonso con una sonrisa malévola- La cena va a ser muy interesante.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó curioso.

- Dan está furioso. Mi padre le ha armado tremenda escena esta tarde. Hubo insultos en italiano y todo -se interrumpió en carcajadas- Dan no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados ante las órdenes de mi padre.

- ¿Cuáles órdenes? -quiso saber Kurt, seguro de que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar.

- Que se alejara del codiciado Blaine. Y es extraño, porque mi hermano suele coquetearle a todo bicho viviente y con tu novio se ha comportado -señaló Alfonso frunciendo el ceño- No sé por qué se ha enfurecido tanto mi padre. Aunque Elena estaba también allí. Supongo que fue ella la que pidió que no se metiera en tu camino. Aunque la advertencia de alejarnos de tu querido novio fue para los dos. Al parecer quieren protegerlo de nuestras malvadas garras -bromeó con una sonrisa pícara.

Kurt no se molestó en desmentir el noviazgo. Valentín más que un favor le había causado un problema. Cuando a un chico superficial y caprichoso se le prohíbe algo es como decirle donde está escondido el tarro de las galletas, no dudará en ir a buscarlo. Suspiró con frustración. No necesitaba aquello. Pero había mucho más que una amenaza a una relación inexistente.

Kurt se había librado recientemente de sus secretos -o la gran mayoría-, pero allí flotaba la angustia de esconder la verdad. No entendía qué ocurría allí, pero tenía la desagradable intuición de que iba a explotar una bomba en cualquier momento.

- No te preocupes, caro -susurró Alfonso desdibujando con el pulgar el ceño fruncido de él.

Kurt desechó sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad. Se encontró con unos ojos verdes pendientes de él. Unos labios carnosos humedecidos de deseo y unas dóciles manos acariciándole el rostro. Se quedó rígido ante Alfonso. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo para separarse, escuchó un sonido muy característico. Eran... ¿aplausos?

Se giraron inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con la esbelta y poderosa figura de Blaine sobre el penúltimo escalón, observándolos con ojos chispeantes. Pero ¿qué era lo que se veía en ellos? ¿Diversión o ira?

- ¡Qué bonito! -se burló Blaine caminando hacia ellos como un enorme muro que se expandía ante él- ¿He interrumpido el momento tierno? -lo ridiculizó cogiéndolo por el brazo, apretándolo contra él- ¿No decías que nada de sexo en la casa? ¿O solo iba por mí?

Así que había decidido seguir torturándolo con desconfianzas e insultos ¡Perfecto! Kurt se había hartado de ser el buen chico. No valía la pena serlo. Y le demostraría lo bien que se le daba no serlo.

- Estaba barajando mis opciones. Como Dan está enojado, no me resulta nada atractiva la idea de compartir su cuarto -comentó Kurt con tranquilidad y un rastro de burla- Así que esperaba que Alfonso me hiciera un huequito en su cama ¿Crees que lo consiga? -preguntó con fingida inocencia y un fondo de malévola sensualidad.

Pudo ver como las chispas de sus ojos ardían con furia. Sonrió satisfecho, antes de que Blaine lo cogiera del brazo y lo arrastrara escaleras arriba. Y como por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía seguro de sí mismo y con muchísimas ganas de fastidiar a ese hombre, decidió meter más leña al fuego.

- ¡Ciao, amore! -gritó Kurt a Alfonso muerto de risa, mientras era arrastrado- Nos vemos en la cena -dijo antes de perderlo de vista al entrar en los pasillos que llevaban a los dormitorios.

- ¡Ciao, caro! -escuchó replicar al joven entre risas.

Miró a Blaine que lo sujetaba del brazo, con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. Pero no se lo iba a decir. Lo último que diría en ese momento era algo que le hiciera saber que podía dominarlo, física o emocionalmente.

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta de la habitación y lo tiró contra la cama. Se separó de Kurt solo unos segundos para ir a cerrar la puerta con llave y volvió a él. Kurt estaba sentado en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas bajo él y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Crees que esto es un juego? -protestó Blaine furioso.

- ¡Tú sabrás! Eres el que lo ha empezado. Yo solo lo he continuado. Y obviamente, lo he ganado -replicó Kurt ampliando una sonrisa condescendiente.

- No juegues con fuego -advirtió furioso.

- ¿O qué? ¿Me voy a quemar? -espetó Kurt inesperadamente triste- ¿Qué puedes hacer o decir que me haga más daño del que ya me has hecho? -preguntó rogando porque la irritación de sus ojos para dejar salir las lágrimas, desapareciera.

Vio como cada músculo del cuerpo de Blaine se tensaban. Miró a Kurt con algo parecido a culpa y después de apenas unos segundos, todo rastro de emoción desapareció de sus ojos. Se mantuvo frente a él, quieto, inmóvil, sin hacer ni decir nada.

- Tengo que arreglarme para la cena -dijo Kurt corriendo hasta la confortable soledad del baño.

Cerró tras él y se dejó caer sobre la puerta hasta dar en el suelo. Le había confesado que le estaba haciendo daño. Si lo conociese como él siempre había creído que hacía, ataría cabos. Deduciría que lo amaba. Pero si lo conociera, se habría dado cuenta antes que nunca habría estado con él por simple sexo. Si lo conociera...

¡Ni él se conocía a sí mismo, en esos momentos! Enamorado de su mejor amigo. Dejándose utilizar. Soportando sus insultos y acusaciones. Y esa mirada de desdén que siempre lo acompañaba. Él no tenía por qué soportar nada de aquello ¡y no lo haría!

Se lavó la cara, miró en el espejo al Kurt fuerte y seguro de sí mismo que había desaparecido hacía meses, y salió del baño. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Se había ido. Una vez más, daba la espalda a hablar del problema y se encerraba en sí mismo. Pero esta vez no sería Kurt quien corriera tras él para estar a su lado sin hacer preguntas.

¡No lo quería como su amigo! Pues que buscara alguien que soportara y entendiera sus cambios de humor. Que supiera que estaba mal aunque sonriera. Que se sentara durante horas a su lado en silencio sabiendo que necesita a alguien a su lado, pero no era capaz de hablar. Ya no sería Kurt el que hiciera todo eso. Ya no eran amigos.

Y en ese mismo instante lo decidió. Nunca recuperaría lo que una vez tuvieron. Había desaparecido la oportunidad de que Blaine lo viera como algo más que un cuerpo que le diera calor en la cama. No había ninguna posibilidad de volver a ser amigos. Y por tanto, era absurdo seguir siendo amantes. Kurt solo recibía dolor de esa relación. Destellos de lo que podrían tener juntos y nunca tendrían.


	56. Capítulo 56

**Capítulo 56**

Al bajar para la cena se encontró con el asiento de Blaine vacío. Elena le dio una vana excusa para su ausencia y él fingió aceptarla sin pesar. Alfonso aprovechó para hacerle compañía y animarlo con sus ingeniosos chistes y coqueteos.

¡No se iba a sentir culpable!, se dijo tajante. Él no era nada de Blaine y en cuanto lo viera le dejaría claro que el tiempo de validez del contrato había expirado.

Al llegar el postre se escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Minutos más tarde, Blaine entraba al comedor, haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en él.

Kurt estaba sorprendido por la aparición. Pero aún lo estuvo más por sus acciones. Caminó hacia él, cogió a Alfonso del cuello de la camisa como si no pesara nada y lo levantó de su asiento, para hacerlo a un lado. Sentándose él al lado de Kurt. No dijo una palabra. Rechazó la comida cuando una sirvienta se la iba a colocar frente a él, y aceptó el postre. Todos continuaron con sus respectivas charlas al verlo comer.

Al terminar la cena e ir todos hacia el salón para tomar una copa, Kurt, observó como Elena se acercaba a su hijo para hablar y este la ignoraba, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia él. No supo qué decir cuando lo tuvo frente a él. No estaba acostumbrado a verlo tan serio, durante tanto tiempo. Definitivamente no era quien él creía que era.

Blaine le rodeó con una mano la cintura y lo guió hasta el jardín. Era el momento de hablar. Y Kurt tenía mucho que decir. Pero ¿por dónde empezar?

Vio como Blaine se sentaba en unas escaleras de piedra y miraba al cielo estrellado como si buscara respuestas. Lo imitó y se sentó junto a él. No le costó ver la decisión en su cara. Había algo concreto que quería contarle. Pero Kurt sabía que si era sobre ellos, no le gustaría escucharlo. Y si no lo era, iba a hacer que se ilusionara de nuevo con significar algo para él. Y ya le había demostrado que no era nadie en su vida.

Decidió que sería él el que hablara y terminara con aquel teatro, en cuanto vio a Blaine abrir la boca. El temor dio vida a sus palabras.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo Kurt atropelladamente. Blaine cerró la boca con brusquedad, como si se tragara sus propias palabras antes de que salieran al exterior. Con el ceño fruncido lo observó e hizo un leve gesto con la mano de cortesía para que continuara.

Kurt no tenía claro cómo diría aquello. Pero el amor que sentía por Blaine lo estaba consumiendo. Tenía que alejarlo de él, de su lastimado corazón. Cogió fuerzas de donde no la había y se decidió a hablar.

- Nuestro trato... -intentó decir nervioso- No creo que sea prudente que continúe.

- ¡Prudente! -repitió Blaine en un susurro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

Kurt sintió que todo el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones, y toda su decisión de continuar con aquello se tambaleó. Pero tenía que hacerlo antes que el daño fuera irreversible. Si es que no era demasiado tarde ya.

- Nos aporta más problemas que ventaja -dijo Kurt finalmente decidido a que era lo mejor- No paramos de hacernos daño. Pensamos que podíamos disfrutar de momentos juntos, pero esos momentos se han convertido en una batalla diaria.

La mirada de Blaine era inescrutable. Pero estaba pendiente de Kurt, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo, con una leve sonrisa. Nervioso decidió seguir hablando sin importarle si tenían o no sentido sus palabras.

- Está claro que no podemos ser amantes. Y has dejado claro que no quieres que seamos amigos. Así que es mejor que dejemos la farsa antes de que digamos o hagamos algo que pueda herir más al otro.

Cuando dejó de hablar notó que Blaine se contrajo levemente, como si un dolor insoportable le hubiera cruzado todo el cuerpo. Suspiró y miró al oscuro cielo, esperando que dijera algo.

- Tienes razón -es lo único que dijo Blaine, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

¿Tan poco le importaba lo que habían tenido? ¿No lucharía nada por mantenerlo? ¿Kurt no le importaba ni lo más mínimo? Pero era lógico. Kurt solo le daba sexo. Y no le costaría nada reemplazarlo. No tenía por qué afectarle en absoluto.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y corrió bajo su mejilla. Se puso en pie rápidamente, se secó la lágrima y se prometió que sería la última que derramaría por ese hombre.

Escuchó las voces a lo lejos de los invitados de Valentín y Elena. Decidió que no era momento de socializar. Subiría, haría su maleta y le explicaría a Elena que debía irse. Y se alejaría de Blaine para siempre.

Convencido de que sería lo mejor. Y herido por no tener más opción, caminó hasta el cuarto. Al abrir se quedó estupefacto. Blaine estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando a la nada. Apoyando la cabeza sobre los pies de la cama y los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Se permitió un segundo para contemplarlo y después caminó hacía el armario sacando su maleta. La dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a colocar su ropa en ella. Blaine no se movió. Cuando toda su ropa ya estaba guardada fue al baño por el resto de sus cosas. Al salir vio que él no se había movido del sitio. Guardó todas sus propiedades en la pequeña maleta y la cerró. Con esfuerzo la bajó de la cama y se paró junto a Blaine para despedirse.

- No te puedes ir -dijo Blaine sin más, antes de que Kurt abriera la boca.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Kurt irritado por la indiferencia en su voz.

- Por varias razones -explicó Blaine ausente y sin mirarlo aún- No hay ningún vuelo hasta mañana...

- ¡Oh! -gimió frustrado soltando la maleta.

- Y no puedes dejarme solo -añadió Blaine con voz ahogada.

Kurt sintió como el corazón se le encogía de emoción. Lo miró atónito, con ojos como platos y la boca abierta. No creía que lo que acababa de escuchar fuese cierto.

- Me harán muchas preguntas que no deseo contestar -rectificó Blaine, mirándolo al fin, con indiferencia- Todos creen que eres mi novio. Y si te vas me harán la vida imposible.

- Solo serán unos días. Y estoy seguro de que encontrarás la forma de distraerte -espetó irritado. Seguramente se distraería con Dan, pensó furioso. Blaine pareció leerle la mente y sonrió.

- No soy tan ingenioso como tú, cariño. Estoy seguro de que me meteré en más de un lío -advirtió Blaine sonriente- ¿Podrías hacer esto por lo que fue nuestra amistad? -le pidió expectante.

- ¿Quedarme el resto de la semana? -preguntó inseguro.

- Fingir ser mi novio, unos días –corrigió Blaine férreo.

¿Fingir ser su novio? ¿Estaba loco? Lo que Kurt más deseaba era alejarse de él y le estaba pidiendo que fingiera ser la persona que más cerca estaba de su corazón ¡Estaba loco!

Pero Kurt estaba aún peor por pensárselo, se recriminó furioso. Unos días juntos harían que el final de su relación fuera más civilizado. Podría aprovechar para dejarle claro a Blaine que lo hacía porque una vez fueron amigos, pero que en ese momento él no deseaba volver a verlo más porque le había hecho mucho daño. Podría...

¿A quién pretendía engañar? No estaba preparado para abandonarlo. Simple y llanamente. Blaine lo necesitaba y una vez más Kurt se sacrificaría por él.

- De acuerdo -aceptó con voz pesada.

Blaine se levantó y lo miró como si acabara de darle una mala noticia. Después asintió levemente y se marchó de la habitación. Kurt rompió su juramento y se echó a llorar sobre el edredón ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de alguien que parecía disfrutar haciéndole daño?


	57. Capítulo 57

**Capítulo 57**

Desde la noche antes de comenzar esa visita, Blaine se sentía el hombre más miserable del planeta. Había visto el dolor en los ojos de Kurt y se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era engañarse para poder tener una excusa para tenerlo cerca. Si se decía que Kurt no tenía sentimientos no tenía que preocuparse por herirlos. Pero Kurt los tenía y él le había hecho daño.

Se había repetido durante el trayecto en avión, una y otra vez que hablaría con él, que se disculparía y haría lo que fuera necesario para enmendar su error. Pero entonces llegó su madre y después, Alfonso. Y los celos nublaron su juicio -una vez más-, siendo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera herirlo aún más.

Habían jugado a un juego peligroso de celos, pero sabía que Kurt no temía por él. Solo lo quería como un amigo, por lo que no importaba que otros lo desearan.

¡Y él se aprovechó de su amistad para atarlo a él! se reprochó avergonzado.

Sabía que Kurt lo quería y haría cualquier cosa para no perderlo. Habían sido muchos años juntos. Pero él se había pasado exigiendo y era justo que Kurt quisiera alejarse de él para siempre. No tenía derecho a pedirle que fuera su amante. Hacía días que se reprochaba por ello. Cada noche se quedaba despierto observándolo y ordenándose que al día siguiente le diría que ya no hacía falta que se sacrificara más por él. Nunca lo abandonaría. Pero después lo abrazaba y su olor y la sensación de la suave piel de Kurt contra la suya, le decía que no podría vivir un solo día sin eso. Frustrado lo había pagado con Kurt, siendo grosero y tratándolo mal. Pero no podía alejarlo de él. Cuando vio todo ese dolor en sus ojos esa misma noche supo que no podía continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Y huyó.

Caminó durante más de dos horas. Intentó encontrar la manera de seguir junto a él y no tratarlo como a un objeto sexual. Pero no había ninguna. No podían ser amigos, porque deseaba besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo cada vez que lo miraba, y no soportaría verlo con otro. Kurt no era solo un cuerpo bonito, era mucho más.

Pero no había manera de tenerlo en su cama sin tratarlo como un objeto. Y Kurt no se merecía ese trato, por mucho que él se hubiera intentado convencer.

Había acabado aceptando que la única solución era alejarse el uno del otro y seguir con sus vidas. Decidió volver a la casa y contarle su decisión. Pero al ver a Alfonso en su asiento, junto a Kurt, todo su autocontrol y decisión se había evaporado. Suspiró irritado con el recuerdo, se frotó los ojos y se sentó en las escaleras de piedra del jardín.

Allí había decidido pedirle disculpas por ser un cretino y aprovecharse de él. Pero Kurt, siempre más inteligente que él, se le había adelantado, haciendo que terminara su peculiar relación. No supo qué decir. Pensó que si pedía disculpas, Kurt iba a pensar que era una manera de querer seducirlo para que cambiara de opinión. Y si seguía allí frente a él, tan hermoso como estaba, seguramente lo intentaría. Así que se marchó. Se encerró en su cuarto y entonces lo dominó el pánico ¡Lo iba a perder para siempre!

En estado de shock se había dejado caer en el suelo. No lo volvería a ver, ni a tocar. Otros lo besarían, se embriagarían con su perfume, se perderían en la inmensidad de su mirada, se extasiarían con su risa. No volvería a disfrutar de ese pequeño seductor nunca más. El corazón se le encogió tanto que creyó haberlo perdido por completo. No podía perderlo. Aún no estaba preparado.

Bajó a la realidad al ver como Kurt entraba en el baño y recogía sus cosas. Estaba haciendo la maleta ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? Había estado tan absorto intentando encontrarle sentido al caos que había en su interior que no lo había visto. Pero Kurt estaba por marcharse y no había encontrado ninguna solución. Así que se limitó a decir que simplemente no podía irse. Soltó la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza. Y sin pensar dijo la verdad ¡No podía abandonarlo! Lo quería junto a él. No se creía capaz de respirar si no era así.

Se levantó con brusquedad de la escalera de piedra y caminó por los jardines. Se había inventado otra estratagema más para mantenerlo atada a él. Y encima se lo había pedido en nombre de su antigua amistad ¡Era rastrero! Se detestaba a sí mismo. Pero tenía que hacer algo para no perderlo. Era algo temporal. Pero aún no estaba preparado para alejarse de Kurt para siempre.

Continuó caminando hasta encontrarse con la luz del despacho de Valentín. Él y su madre se besaban apasionadamente en el interior. Podía verlos con claridad, en la distancia, por los grandes ventanales. Los dejó atrás en su camino.

¡Otra víctima más en la lista de su madre!, pensó con pesar. Ella era una persona sin corazón, incapaz de enamorarse. Por su culpa había juzgado así a Kurt. Pero ellos no eran iguales. Kurt era sincero con sus sentimientos. Si odiaba a alguien lo decía y si le gustaba también. Su madre, sin embargo, podía decir estar locamente enamorada de uno y no solo no ser cierto, sino que lo traicionaba de la forma más vil. Había tratado a su padre como un perrito faldero, siempre dispuesto para acatar sus órdenes. Y él había sido testigo del desprecio que obtenía a cambio. No entendía cómo su padre la había aguantado por tanto tiempo.

Lo peor de todo aquello era que había pagado todo su enojo con Kurt, en vez de hacerlo con la verdadera responsable. Suspiró con tristeza y se encaminó hacía su habitación. No estaba seguro de lo que haría esos días pero a pesar de que lo último que deseaba era quedarse en ese lugar, era su única excusa para tenerlo cerca.

Al llegar a la habitación, la encontró a oscuras. Caminó a ciegas hasta la cama, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz. Kurt estaba acurrucado a un lado de la cama y le había dejado libre el resto, para que se acostara él al llegar.

Rodeó la cama hasta quedar junto a Kurt. Se arrodilló para quedar frente a su preciosa cara y lo contempló. Estaba hecho un ovillo, con las manos apretadas bajo su rostro. Le acarició la mejilla y rió al ver como Kurt movía su naricita, como una brujita que intenta hacer magia con su pequeña nariz.

Se puso de pie y se obligó a alejarse de él. No podía dormir en la misma cama que Kurt. No podría controlarse y acabaría como todas las noches, apretándolo contra él para sentirlo parte de sí mismo.

- Duerme, cariño -dijo antes de alejarse de Kurt.

Lo mejor sería una buena ducha fría. Eso aclararía todas sus dudas y amortiguaría su deseo. Le había rogado hacerle el amor un millón de veces desde que había llegado. Y aunque realmente lo deseaba, en realidad lo más insoportable era la idea de tenerlo lejos de su abrazo. Necesitaba el contacto de su piel. No tenía claro como sobreviviría sin ese contacto.

Mientras se duchaba recapacitó en el hecho de no tenerlo nunca más, y sintió que su corazón hecho pedazos se perdía por el desagüe.

Al llegar al cuarto aún entre sombras, volvió a esperar a que su vista se acostumbrara. A medida que se acercaba a la cama, sentía que sería un infierno mucho peor de lo que él pudiera imaginar.

El paraíso era estar dentro de Kurt, y él nunca más lo volvería a sentir.

Caminó de nuevo junto a él, envuelto en una pequeña, mullida y blanca toalla. Y se deleitó con la preciosa imagen que le dejaba ver la suave luz de la Luna que entraba por el ventanal.

- Te necesito tanto... -le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Se acercó suavemente hacía él, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y quisiera aprovechar cada centímetro de la aproximación. Rozó suavemente los rosados y carnosos labios de Kurt con los suyos y depositó un casto y tierno beso. Un simple beso que le hizo estremecerse. Haciendo que la ducha fría no hubiera servido para nada. Kurt era la única persona capaz de tener tal poder sobre él. Su pequeño y travieso adonis.

Se colocó algo de ropa para dormir y se acostó en el pequeño sofá de la gran habitación. No se sentía con el suficiente autocontrol para dormir en la misma cama. Lo miró. Solo estaban a un escaso metro y le pareció que estaba en otro planeta. Un lugar inalcanzable. Lo había perdido. Y solo tenía unos días para hacerse a la idea antes de perderlo por completo.


	58. Capítulo 58

_Candy Criss: Tranquila que Blaine no se acostará con Dan ;) y las cosas con Klaine son una montaña rusa, ya pronto mejorarán ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 58**

Los rayos de sol inundaban la habitación. Kurt comenzó a despertarse. Se tapó el rostro con una mano, intentando que la luz no lo cegara. Se estiró perezosamente sobre las sábanas y miró la parte intacta de la cama que había reservado para que Blaine durmiera. Después, miró hacía el sofá del cuarto. Estaba solo. Blaine habría salido temprano esa mañana. Probablemente para no tener que verlo. Se tiró sobre el colchón de nuevo y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en lo que había significado todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Blaine lo había dejado en el cuarto hecho un mar de lágrimas. Había llorado hasta dormirse, acurrucado en un lado de la cama. Después, había notado un cosquilleo en la cara que casi consiguió despertarlo. Pero estaba en un magnifico sueño en el que Blaine lo amaba y eran felices, y por supuesto él tenía un fabuloso Ferrari para acompañarlos en esa vida de ensueño. Pero entonces lo había escuchado susurrarle que se durmiera. Blaine estaba allí, junto a él, acariciándole la cara. Y le había dicho "cariño". Solo lo hacía sarcásticamente cuando estaba enojado. Pero esa vez su voz era suave, dulce, tan tierna que casi llora de felicidad.

Pero después, no pasó nada más. Vacío. Escuchó la ducha y se dijo que todo era producto del ensueño. Intentó dormir de nuevo, pero no pudo. Escuchó cada paso que dio Blaine en la oscuridad. Notó como se acercaba a él, y apretó los párpados intentando recordar que debería estar dormido. Iba a acostarse junto a él, y todo su cuerpo contestó al hecho. Pero no lo hizo. Durmió en ese pequeño -y estaba seguro que incómodo- sofá.

"Te necesito tanto..." le había susurrado antes de darle un dulce beso. Y estaba seguro que eso no había sido un sueño. Porque pasó las siguientes tres horas intentando darle una lógica a lo sucedido ¿Qué quería decir que lo necesitaba? Si fuera tan cínico como le gustaría pensar que era, pensaría que se refería a algo práctico, como que lo necesitaba para hacerse pasar por su novio. Pero la verdad era que se había sorprendido a él mismo creyendo en cuentos de hadas en los que el príncipe acaba enamorado de la princesa, y no aprovechándose de su cuerpo para pasar a la siguiente.

¡Cielos, era patético! se dijo irritado. Un casto beso en la comisura de los labios y ya estaba haciéndose toda una película de amor. Blaine no lo amaba. Y si había oído ternura en sus palabras era porque había vuelto el Blaine dulce que él conocía. Con suerte, se quedaría lo suficiente para no acabar matándolo antes de separarse para siempre. Porque él también había vuelto a ser el que era, y no se dejaría pisotear de nuevo.

Se levantó con decisión de la cama y se metió en el baño. Unos minutos después estaba listo para lo que se le avecinaba. Pero ¿qué sería exactamente? Habían concordado fingir ser novios. Pero no sabía que esperaba de él exactamente. Seguiría actuando como hasta entonces, se dijo relajadamente.

¿Ignorándolo y coqueteando con su futuro hermanastro? No estaba seguro de que esa fuera la imagen de un buen novio. Aunque él nunca había sido tal cosa. Solo estaría allí unos días, y ese mismo tiempo duraría su amistad con Blaine, así que haría todo lo posible para ser el mejor novio del mundo. Después, lo sacaría de su vida y acabarían los problemas.

Sonrió al espejo y se dispuso a salir. Se encontró a Daniel y Blaine en la cocina. Ambos hablaban relajadamente y reían sin parar. Pero no se sintió amenazado. Era un ambiente cómodo y distendido. Se preparó un zumo de naranja y se sentó a la mesa, junto a ellos. Pero nada más colocarse al lado de Blaine él se levantó.

¡Se acabó el cuento de hadas! ¿Cuánto le había durado? ¿Cinco minutos? Suspiró y sonrió al muchacho que tenía frente a él.

- Blaine me estaba contando sus planes para hoy -informó Daniel- ¡Es tan romántico!

¿De qué estaba hablando? Iba a hacer esa misma pregunta cuando Blaine se sentó de nuevo junto a él, le colocó un enrome tazón de leche, como a él le gustaba y sus bollos preferidos ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

- ¡Come! Ya sé que no te gusta desayunar nada más levantarte. Pero el día será pesado y no sé a qué hora podremos almorzar -explicó Blaine suavemente evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Estaba atónito, y como un autómata comenzó a engullir bollos. No sabía si estaba en un sueño o en una realidad paralela. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento aparecería un elefante rosa por alguna parte.

Tras desayunar, sin apenas dirigirse la palabra, Blaine le informó de que se irían a pasear por la playa. Explorarían un poco y se llevarían una cesta de picnic por si les entraba hambre.

Con un pantalón blanco hasta las rodillas, mostrando sus fuertes piernas y una camiseta sin mangas se presentó ante él, cesta en mano. Kurt decidió seguirle la corriente, se colocó un traje de baño blanco sin camiseta.

- ¿No va a hacer mucho frío para esto? -protestó Kurt.

- Aquí sí. Pero en la playa con el sol que hace hoy, estaremos perfectamente. Colócate una camiseta hasta que lleguemos -le sugirió con una suave sonrisa.

Dulce. Muy dulce. Demasiado dulce, se dijo Kurt desconfiado. Aun así, hizo lo que le decía y llegaron a una solitaria playa. Estaba llena de rocas y jugaron entre ellas, escalándolas y recordando las innumerables veces que se habían caído. Normalmente por culpa de Kurt, porque su espíritu aventurero acababa arrastrando a Blaine a todas sus locuras. Y siempre acababan magullados.

- Tengo cientos de cicatrices por tu culpa -acusó Blaine risueño.

- Son heridas de guerra -bromeó Kurt subiendo una enorme roca.

- ¡Ten cuidado! Está resbaladizo -aconsejó preocupado- Creo que es mejor que volvamos.

- ¡Espera! ¡Ven rápido! Aquí hay algo... -dijo Kurt perdiéndose unos segundos de su vista para después volver muy sonriente- Hay una cueva preciosa ¡Sube!

Kurt lo ayudó con la cesta de picnic y subió. Entraron en la pequeña gruta. Tuvieron que agacharse para poder entrar. Pero se sorprendieron con su enorme interior. Estaba formado por rocas oscuras iluminadas por un foco de luz que venía desde arriba, haciendo un efecto impresionante de colores al impactar con el agua que corría desde las paredes hasta un riachuelo.

- ¡Es precioso! -dijo Kurt asombrado.

- ¡Increíble! -corroboró Blaine, pasando una mano por las fuentes de agua natural que caían de las paredes.

- Yo creía que esta clase de maravillas solo se veían en islas paradisíacas reservadas para millonarios -susurró Kurt admirando el paisaje- Aunque supongo que esta lo es.

- ¡Sí! Hasta tú, con lo despistado que eres, deberías haberte dado cuenta de que estamos rodeados de millonarios -se burló Blaine salpicándolo de agua.

- Tú eres uno de ellos -espetó devolviéndole el gesto.

- ¡Oh! No deberías haberme mojado -afirmó Blaine con una sonrisa malévola dirigiéndose lenta y poderosamente hacía Kurt.

- ¡Tú empezaste! -exclamó huyendo de Blaine.

Por mucho que corrió, fue en vano. Acabó en lo que ellos habían considerado un riachuelo. En realidad los cubría a ambos. Blaine acabó en el agua intentando sobrevivir a los ataques de Kurt. Reían sin parar y tragaban agua del mismo modo. Blaine lo agarró por la cintura para llevarlo a la superficie. Kurt se estaba despejando el pelo mojado de la cara distraídamente, mientras Blaine intentaba recuperarse del impacto de tenerlo tan cerca, entre sus brazos, cara a cara.

Kurt abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Blaine. Le costó unos segundos recordar cómo se respiraba y después se apartó de él suavemente.

- Este lugar es fantástico -dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa, apoyando el rostro sobre sus manos, que lo mantenía a flote gracias a las rocas de alrededor.

- ¡Fantástico! -murmuró Blaine, perdiéndose en la piel mojada frente a él. La suave espalda empapada.

Sonrió al ver como goteaba la preciosa nariz de Kurt y la seco con un suave gesto con el dedo índice. Tenía que aprovechar esos días porque no tendría ninguno más.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? -sugirió Blaine señalando a la cesta de comida que habían llevado. Kurt asintió y ambos salieron del agua.

Tras comer algo y reír mucho más, pasearon toda la tarde. Al llegar a la casa, ambos estaban muy relajados. No se dieron cuenta de cuándo o por qué, pero llegaron cogidos de la mano y muy sonrientes. Kurt se iba a separar, ya que no quería que Blaine supiera de sus sentimientos. Pero en ese momento vio a la familia Vitale al completo y decidió que era parte de su papel de novio ejemplar.

Era tan extraño, pensó Blaine cuando llegaron al cuarto y Kurt se encerró en el baño para alistarse para la cena. Era la primera vez desde que supo toda la verdad sobre Kurt, que lo veía tal y como siempre había sido. Tan bromista y travieso como recordaba. Pero era muy diferente verlo con ese bañador, que dejaba a la vista cada perfecta parte de su piel. Una necesidad de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás se apoderó de él.

¿Cómo un día tan fabuloso como el que había pasado podía resultarle tan doloroso? Kurt era maravilloso, más de lo que nunca habría podido imaginarse. Pero él no era digno ni siquiera de compartir el mismo espacio físico con Kurt. Le deseaba que fuera muy feliz y que encontrara a un hombre que supiera valorar lo mucho que valía. Pero dudaba de que fuera a ser capaz de ser testigo de ello. Lo mejor para ambos sería no verse más. Aunque sintiera que eso fuera imposible.


	59. Capítulo 59

**Capítulo 59**

Kurt estaba más feliz de lo que debería ser aconsejable para su sufrido corazón. Pero habían pasado un día fabuloso y no quería bajar a la realidad. Hasta que salió del baño y se encontró a Blaine con la expresión más triste que le había visto jamás, entonces supo que no todo era como parecía ser. Blaine había disimulado y sonreído en cuanto lo había visto. Habían bajado para cenar, encontrándose solo con la familia Vitale, ya que el resto de invitados había abandonado esa misma tarde la propiedad.

Alfonso estaba siendo tan considerado con Kurt como siempre y Blaine intentaba no ponerse celoso. Kurt pudo ver el evidente esfuerzo que hacía. Notaba como una ráfaga de ira lo invadía y después solo veía pena. No sabía en qué estaría pensando, pero podía ver en sus ojos añoranza.

- ¡Hacen una pareja tan linda! -exclamó Elena, de nuevo, como hacía sin parar cada vez que los veía juntos.

Por primera vez desde que todo aquello pasó, Blaine no corrigió a su madre o protestó por la observación. Solo miró con dulzura a Kurt y le besó el dorso de la mano.

¡Aquello era una auténtica pesadilla! quiso gritar Kurt. Era más fácil lidiar con el amante egoísta. Ver la cara de pura tristeza de Blaine, lo desconcertaba. Cada minuto tenía que ponerse la mano en el pecho para notar los latidos de su corazón, para asegurarse de que no se le había derretido.

- ¡Les tengo que tomar una foto! -aseguró Elena, al ver que ninguno se quejaba por sus comentarios.

Tras la cena, posaron para varias fotos en el jardín. Al menos, alguien tendría el recuerdo de esa relación. Blaine lo abrazó muy fuerte contra él y Kurt se estremeció. No estaba seguro, pero creyó notarlo temblar. Habría sido por el frío, pensó Kurt sin darle importancia.

Se reunieron con el resto en el acogedor salón, para tomar la última copa antes de despedirse hasta el día siguiente. Daniel y Alfonso hablaban con el ceño fruncido en el sofá. Eran unos auténticos hermanos típicos. No podían pasar ni cinco minutos sin pelearse. Valentín les acercó unas copas al verlos llegar, con una gran sonrisa. Blaine pensó que era una pena que un hombre tan agradable se hubiera dejado manipular por una arpía como su madre.

Se sentó en un sofá cercano al de los hermanos y sonrió a Kurt cuando este lo acompañó.

Se veía tan bello y vulnerable, pensó Kurt con todo su amor acumulado en el pecho. Cualquiera que no lo conociera de verdad -todo el mundo- pensaría que era feliz. Pero Kurt sabía que escondía mucho en su interior. Destellos de cólera, resentimiento y tristeza le cruzaban continuamente, en sus preciosos y penetrantes ojos.

Charlaron todos un poco más. Todo fue muy educado y sosegado. Y cuando llegó el momento de volver a la habitación, se llevó la sorpresa de volver solo. Blaine le había pedido gentilmente que fuera a dormir, que en unos minutos se reuniría con él.

Obviamente la explicación se la dio para seguir con su papel de novio, pensó Kurt rápidamente. No se dejaría convencer por el adolescente deseoso de amor que tenía en su interior. Blaine estaba siendo educado, pero eso no significaba nada. Nunca lo amaría. Y sería mucho más feliz si lo aceptaba cuanto antes y se alejaba de él para siempre.

Con ese pensamiento se metió en la cama e intentó dormir.

Blaine por su parte, decidió que la forma perfecta de caer inconsciente era una botella de whisky, y fue en su busca. Se encerró en una sala con un pequeño minibar y bebió sin parar. Deseando que todo el dolor que se acumulaba en su interior desapareciera. Si se sentía tan desolado teniéndolo a su lado ¿cómo sería de insoportable sin él? No quería pensarlo, así que tomó otro trago más. Y con cada pensamiento sobre la perdida, la culpa y los fantásticos recuerdos, tomó tragos sin parar.

Cuando la habitación en sombras se volvió borrosa y los ruidos a su alrededor se escuchaban amortiguados, la puerta se abrió ante él. No consiguió enfocar la vista lo bastante para saber de quien se trataba. Ignoró el hecho de estar acompañado y siguió bebiendo.

La figura borrosa se sentó junto a él. Consiguió distinguirlo entre los leves rayos de luz que se filtraban por el ventanal. Valentín era un hombre grande, corpulento. Con los mismos ojos verdes, casi dorados, de sus hijos. Y el mismo pelo negro rizado.

Ignoró el parecido de la familia pensando que probablemente era normal entre los italianos, esos rasgos tan característicos. Se perdió de nuevo en su copa, sin hacer el menor caso de la presencia masculina.

- ¿Mal de amores? -preguntó el hombre mirando la botella vacía.

Blaine lo miró entonces con expresión algo confusa.

- ¿Amor? -repitió Blaine y suspiró- Kurt no es mi novio -confesó con expresión insondable.

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta -afirmó Valentín. Blaine lo miró sorprendido y asintió.

- Supongo que no, no contesta a tu pregunta -corroboró bebiendo de nuevo.

Valentín alcanzó un vaso y sacó otra botella. Llenó su vaso y el del joven, y bebió en silencio junto a él.

- ¿No se supone que me debes convencer de que ya he bebido suficiente? -preguntó Blaine con sarcasmo.

- Cuando se trata de entender a la persona que amas, ninguna cantidad de alcohol es suficiente -afirmó Valentín sorprendentemente serio- Yo pasé mi primer año de casado prácticamente borracho. Si no hubiera sido por el nacimiento de Alfonso... - le confió con tristeza.

- ¿No amaba a su esposa? -quiso saber Blaine, olvidando por un segundo el agujero de su interior.

- Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia entre dos familias amigos tradicionales. Ninguno éramos felices. Tardamos en darnos cuenta de que habría sido mejor negarnos, pero el divorcio no estaba permitido. Así que para mantener el buen nombre de ambas familias seguimos casados -explicó el hombre bebiendo de su copa.

- ¿Siguen casados?

- No. ella murió hace un año -informó Valentín con un gesto de pena- No nos amamos, pero sentí mucho su pérdida.

- Habrá sido duro para sus hijos -afirmó Blaine.

- Lo veían venir. Llevaba mucho tiempo enferma. Ellos son muy inteligentes, saben que no había amor entre nosotros, y saben lo mucho que amo a tu madre -comentó deseando que él pudiera aceptarlo también.

- Ya veo -fue lo único que Blaine le dijo.

Una familia intentando superar una tragedia se aferraba a su madre buscando la felicidad. Era verdaderamente irónico, pensó Blaine. Elena sería la última persona sobre el planeta que curaría sus heridas. Él sabía que ni siquiera había intentado hacer feliz a su propia familia ¿Cómo iba a hacer feliz a otra?

El día que él tuviera su propia familia, no los engañaría ni les haría ningún daño. Él los amaría con todo su corazón y les daría todo a su alcance, pensó Blaine con rencor y esperanza. Y la imagen de Kurt volvió a su mente. Kurt había sido toda su familia y él lo había engañado y herido. Probablemente no era mejor que su madre.

- ¿Qué ocurre muchacho? -preguntó Valentín, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

- Es todo tan difícil -dijo Blaine desesperado- Si lo tengo a mi lado, le hago daño. Y si lo alejo de mí, sufro yo.

- ¡Oh! -exclamó Valentín muy sonriente como si supiera la respuesta a esa situación- ¿Por qué crees que le haces daño?

- Él no se merece que lo traten como... -se interrumpió y miró al hombre ¿Por qué estaba compartiendo todo aquello con él? Desechó sus objeciones. Necesitaba desahogarse y continuó- Él se merece que lo traten como un príncipe. Que le den amor y las estrellas si es lo que pide -explicó y se interrumpió de nuevo para mirar a su vaso- El whisky me convierte en un auténtico calzonazos.

- No es el whisky -le aseguró Valentín- Sube arriba, duerme un poco y mañana intenta darle a ese chico un poco de lo que tú crees que necesita.

Blaine no estaba seguro de entender lo que le había dicho, pero estaba tan débil que hasta le costaba levantar el vaso. Así que decidió dormir un poco. Se tambaleó hasta la habitación. Y aunque se había dicho que dormiría de nuevo en el sofá, cayó en la cama semiinconsciente.


	60. NOTA DEL AUTOR

Hiiii! Cometí un pequeño error, subí el capítulo 61 y no subí el 60 ahahah así que ahora lo arreglaré ;)

Disculpen las molestias! Ya vengo con más capítulos :D

Saludos.

Mayi.


	61. Capítulo 60

_Aquí está el capítulo 60 que me había saltado. Oops!_

* * *

**Capítulo 60**

Al notar el movimiento del colchón bajo el peso de Blaine, Kurt se giró para verlo. Apestaba a alcohol. Lo miró con reproche unos segundos y después se levantó para rodear la cama hasta acabar junto a él. Observó su postura y aspecto desaliñado y suspiró pensando en lo difícil que sería desvestirlo estando en ese estado. Comenzó quitándole los zapatos y cuando llegó a la camisa decidió que después de aquello no sería necesario ir al gimnasio en un mes. No es que fuera, pero estaba seguro de que al día siguiente tendría músculos.

Tras meditarlo decidió que sería imposible colocarle el pijama. Tendría que dormir en bóxer. Tampoco sería la primera vez que lo viera así. Humedeció una toalla del baño y limpió la suave capa de sudor de su rostro y nuca, mojó sus labios y lo arropó bajo las sábanas. Se acostó de nuevo, acurrucándose junto a él. Se dijo que lo hacía para estar pendiente a él por si necesitaba algo durante la noche. Siempre había tenido debilidad por aquellas personas que lo necesitaban.

Y estuvo pendiente a él. Tan pendiente que fue incapaz de dormir, observándolo. Se apoyó contra su pecho y comenzó a rondar su masculino rostro con dedos ansiosos ¡Era tan perfecto, que debería ser ilegal causar tales estragos en los hombres! Miró los carnosos labios entreabiertos y no pudo evitar morder el suyo propio por la anticipación. Sabía demasiado bien cuál era el sabor de esos labios. No creía que fuera capaz de olvidarlo nunca.

No pudo evitar que escapara un pequeño gemido de sus labios. Acto seguido el hombre que estaba contemplando comenzó a abrir los ojos. Y aunque en la oscuridad debería ser imposible que lo viera con claridad, su mirada penetrante le aseguró que lo veía completamente.

De una forma posesiva casi animal, lo agarró por la cintura ciñendo el cuerpo de Kurt sobre el suyo. Lo comenzó a besar con pasión desesperada, y rodó con él hasta estar dominándolo por completo, con su poderoso cuerpo. La habitación se convirtió en una neblina de deseo y confusión. Gemidos y humedad los rodeaba. Besos y caricias vagaban sin objetivo específico. Y millones de sensaciones los inundaban. Sus propios quejidos se escuchaban muy lejanos, sin saber si ellos mismos eran los autores de tales. La unión fue ansiosa y exigente. Una total desinhibición que les hizo sentirse extasiados. Confusos tras la explosión de emociones.

La realidad fue llegando poquito a poco, pasando de largo ante Kurt y golpeando directamente sobre Blaine. Rodó sobre su espalda y lo llevó con él en un abrazo posesivo. Lo acurrucó sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con manos distraídas ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! pensó furioso. Se había aprovechado de la compasión de su amigo por su patético estado y le había exigido más de lo que merecía. Se sentía como la peor de las personas. Pero ni eso haría que lo soltara en esos momentos.

¡Su piel era tan suave!, se maravilló mientras seguía acariciándolo. Él era un cerdo y Kurt un príncipe ¿Cómo podía exigirle que siguiera a su lado? Simplemente no podía. Y por mucho que hubiera cambiado exteriormente seguía siendo el mismo Kurt. El chico que no creía en el amor. El mismo que le dijo que el matrimonio era la manera de que las personas creían tener en su propiedad a otra persona. Kurt no sentía, ni sentiría nunca, nada por él. Solo hacía aquello para no perder su amistad. Y él como un despreciable asno se había aprovechado de ello.

Había conocido a dos hombres inolvidables en Kurt. Un travieso amigo con el que siempre podía contar. Y un sensual hombre que le hacía estremecerse de placer con una simple sonrisa ¿Cómo podría estar con cualquier otro con dichos antecedentes? Ninguno podría compararse con él. Su cuerpo se tensó con la idea de que Kurt estuviera con otros. La idea le causaba tal fatiga que creyó marearse ¡Sería el whisky!, se dijo, sabiendo que no era cierto.

El resto de la noche pasó sin dejar de abrazarlo. Sabía que estaba despierto porque lo notaba tensarse y relajarse, como si al igual que él no dejara de pensar en lo que allí había sucedido. No quiso hablar por miedo a que Kurt le dijera lo mucho que lamentaba lo ocurrido. Él no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto, y no podría soportar escucharlo decir tal cosa. Así que se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Morfeo lo arrastró a un dulce sueño horas más tarde. Un lugar perfecto donde nada importaba. No existían dudas ni dolor. Pero no era el paraíso. Ese ya lo había encontrado en Kurt.

Por un fuerte ruido que entró por la ventana, Kurt comenzó a despertar. De forma innata, a la defensiva, se incorporó con celeridad y miró a su alrededor buscando la amenaza. No había nada ni nadie. Y como la mañana anterior se tendió sobre las sábanas para rememorar lo acontecido la noche pasada. Habían hecho el amor de una forma tan sensualmente extasiada, que creyó haber sido él el ebrio. No recordaba detalles de lo sucedido, como en otras ocasiones. Solo recordaba el deseo, la pasión y las miles de sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo estremeciéndolo de placer. Podría haber muerto de placer esa noche, se aseguró suspirando.

Pero Blaine no estaba junto a él al despertarse. Había sido una desinhibición producto del alcohol y probablemente por la mañana se arrepentía. Y él debería hacerlo también. Aquello no era bueno para su pobre corazón. Le estaba haciendo crear expectativas que estaban lejos de la realidad. Lo deseara aún o no, solo era sexo para Blaine. Aunque comenzara a tratarlo con dulzura y se preocupara por él. Simplemente se comportaba como un amigo que había tenido un ataque de lujuria. Pero nada más.

Se levantó seguro de que seguir con su papel y que pasaran los días para irse, era lo mejor. Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera y bajó a desayunar. De nuevo se encontró en la cocina con Blaine y Daniel. Pero esta vez sí le molestó lo que se encontró. Dan estaba recostado sobre su brazo susurrándole algo al oído y Blaine miraba distraídamente su taza de café. Caminó ante ellos para coger un zumo de naranja y ninguno de los dos se movió del sitio. Se sentó frente al descarado chico y estos siguieron ignorando su presencia. Juró que antes de acabara el día cometería un crimen. Pero él no tenía derecho a exigirle nada. No eran absolutamente nada.

Pero su novio sí, dijo una vocecita traviesa en su cabeza. Si él tenía que fingir ser su novio, debería ser en todos los sentidos. Cualquier hombre haría algo ante aquella situación. Y como descuartizarlo le pareció excesivo para un simple papel, decidió al menos separarlos.

- Dan ¿no has dormido bien? -preguntó Kurt inocentemente, haciendo que ambos lo miraran.

- ¿Yo? Ahm, sí ¿Por qué? -balbuceó el chico confundido.

- Como tratas a mi novio de almohada, pensé que el sueño se adueñaba de tu autocontrol -espetó con una sonrisa sarcástica- Supongo que simplemente querías mostrarte... amistoso.

El chico se sonrojó y se separó lentamente de Blaine. Este pareció regresar a la vida y lo miró con ojos burlones.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó Blaine con ojos llenos de deseo.

- La verdad es que no -contestó Kurt relajadamente- Alguien invadía mi espacio en la cama y no me dejaba moverme.

Blaine rió divertido. Sin duda era cierto. Lo había tenido secuestrado entre sus brazos toda la noche. Pero le gustaba la forma burlona en la que lo recordaba. Toda la tensión acumulada por miedo al encuentro se fue diluyendo. No se veía furioso por lo sucedido. Kurt no parecía estar resentido. Y él sintió una oleada muy conocida de deseo. Pero no era el carnal, que se había apoderado de él durante esos últimos meses. Era el deseo de fastidiarlo y reírse como hacían antes.

- ¡Uhm! Cuando ya no cabes en la cama es momento de empezar a hacer ejercicio -se burló Blaine desconsideradamente.

- No, gracias. Ya tengo bastantes músculos de anoche -dijo Kurt, viendo como ambos lo miraban con sorpresa- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que mal pensados! Tengo músculos de haberlo desvestido -intentó explicar dejando a Daniel aún más horrorizado y haciendo que Blaine se soltara en carcajadas- Lo desvestí porque el señorito llegó borracho y cayó inconsciente sobre la cama ¡No seas mal pensado! -le ordenó a Dan irritado por tener que dar una explicación concreta.

- Son novios pueden hacer lo que quieran -comentó Daniel, sin el menor rastro de enfado.

- Gracias por tu permiso -bromeó Kurt relajadamente- Pero no me gusta compartir -miró a Blaine- los detalles íntimos. Por eso quería dejar claro mi comentario. Para una vez que es inocente, quiero que se me valore el esfuerzo -bromeó robándole una tostada a Blaine de su plato.

Blaine lo miraba como si nadie más hubiera en la habitación. Y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Consiguió distraerse al ver entrar a Alfonso y sentarse junto a él. Una oleada de satisfacción lo invadía al ver la cara de Blaine. Y se reprochó por aumentar las esperanzas de que Blaine lo llegara a amar. Pero solo estaría unos días más a su lado. Después, tendría que aprender a vivir sin él.

- Caro, ¿cómo amaneciste? -le preguntó Alfonso a Kurt ignorando al resto.

- Radiante ¿no me ves? -afirmó con una gran sonrisa. Él miró como se ceñía la camiseta a sus pectorales y los vaqueros enmarcaban sus deliciosas caderas y gruñó.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo veo! -susurró con voz ronca de deseo.

- El escaparate no está en venta -protestó Blaine colérico- Así que si no quieres que lo próximo que veas sea mi puño acercándose a tu cara, te aconsejo que mantengas las distancias.

Todos miraron la pérdida de control de Blaine sorprendidos. Todos los presentes eran conscientes de los celos que le procesaba al italiano. Pero hasta entonces no había dicho nada para afirmarlo.

Kurt no pudo evitar que el adolescente que llevaba dentro diera saltos de alegría. Un deseo de abrazarlo, que casi lo hace caerse de la silla, lo invadió. Pero solo hacía un papel, se dijo el castaño intentando dominar sus hormonas. Aunque siempre había sido celoso. No era ninguna señal. Él no lo amaba. Punto.

Una frustración lo invadió de repente y el niño malo de su interior luchó por salir.

- Deberías seguir tus propios consejos -dijo Kurt con más rencor del que le gustaría haber expresado. Blaine había dejado que tocaran la mercancía aunque otro fuera el dueño. Y estaba verdaderamente celoso. No podía quitarse la imagen de Daniel sobre él.

Blaine frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza. Kurt le reprochaba que no hubiera sido capaz de mantener las manos quietas, se aseguró Blaine. Y tenía todo el derecho. Había hecho que confiara en él de nuevo como un amigo y después, se le abalanzó como un perro hambriento. Tenía derecho de recriminarlo.

- Dos chicos peleando por un chico ¡Que bonito! -exclamó Daniel sin emoción- Pero al no ser yo el chico por el que pelean, esto me resulta un tanto incómodo -afirmó mirando a todos a su alrededor y centrándose en su hermano- ¿Por qué no te das por vencido? Está claro que no vas a conseguir nada.

- Dan, cállate -protestó furioso Alfonso- Y no te hagas el inocente, que todos sabemos que le coqueteas a Blaine para fastidiar a papá.

- Al menos, yo no pretendo separar una pareja como tú -acusó su hermano irritado.

- Si se separan porque yo lo cortejo un poco, definitivamente es que no estaban hechos para estar juntos -explicó Alfonso ignorando a la pareja junto a ellos- Pero que tú los separes por tus juegos, no tiene excusa.

Blaine y Kurt se miraron atónitos por la riña entre hermanos. Hablaban de ellos y sin embargo, se sentían fuera de lugar. Kurt no pudo aguantar tremendo numerito y carraspeó audiblemente.

- No quiero molestar su entretenida charla. Pero lo que uno u otro haga no afecta a nuestra relación tanto como piensan -informó Kurt con expresión serena- Y Dan, estoy bastante acostumbrado a que todos los hombres deslicen su número de teléfono por el bolsillo de Blaine, o lo busquen de forma bastante más explícita que tú.

- Y yo -continuó explicando Blaine- aunque no me acostumbre ni me haga ninguna gracia, me he encontrado con hombres bastantes más insistentes de lo que lo hace Alfonso. Por ejemplo; mi propio primo -concluyó mirando al italiano- Pero si te le acercas, de verdad que te parto la cara -advirtió con expresión férrea.

Kurt sonrió y desdibujó el ceño fruncido de Blaine con un dedo ¡Adoraba su vena posesiva! La echaría tanto de menos... Pero se estaba acostumbrando con demasiada facilidad al papel de novio. Y tenía que recordar que solo era un teatro ante la futura familia de Elena. Después, dejaría que su maltrecho corazón intentara recomponerse.


	62. Capítulo 61

Capítulo 61

Al atardecer, Blaine seguía huyendo de Kurt, como había hecho durante todo el día. No quería quedarse a solas con él y tener que explicar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tampoco se fiaba mucho de su autocontrol. Estaba seguro que acabaría echándosele encima. Frustrado y ansioso, lo había evitado durante horas. Y aunque había sido hábil para excusarse durante el almuerzo, no le quedaba más remedio que asistir a la cena.

Pero la idea de subir a su habitación le hacía palidecer. Pensar que podría encontrárselo semidesnudo, cerca de la cama...

Recriminó a su cuerpo por reaccionar de nuevo ante esa imagen. Daba igual que no lo viera. Lo tenía grabado en su piel. En su alma. No habría manera de poder borrarlo de su ser. Y Kurt se iría y lo abandonaría pronto.

Se había repetido sin cesar durante todo el día que podría seguir adelante. En ningún momento se lo creyó. Y la frustración de la pérdida inminente hizo que todo su cuerpo se llenara de ira, cólera ¡Odio! ¡Lo odiaba por querer abandonarlo! A Kurt no le importaba nada en el estado deplorable en el que lo dejaría. Kurt con su sonrisa radiante y su mirada traviesa...

Golpeó la pared más cercana ¡Era malditamente perfecto! Sería mucho más fácil para él odiarlo si no lo fuera. Podría aferrarse a cualquier defecto hasta que desapareciera de su vida. Pero no. Kurt para torturarlo aún más tenía que demostrarle que era más inteligente, bello e ingenioso que el resto.

Pero si tenía un defecto. Un maldito defecto que lo sacaba de la perfección. No lo amaba y lo abandonaría haciéndolo añicos. Si eso no era un defecto que bajara Dios y se lo dijera personalmente, porque dudaba que fuera a creer a cualquier otro.

Se sentía más dolido y afligido cuanto más amable se mostraba Kurt. Pensar que podía tratarlo con tanto cariño y después desecharlo, le hacía arder de rabia.

Sí, tenía un maldito defecto. Un gran defecto. El peor de los defectos. Gruñó y refunfuñó una y otra vez, consiguiendo enfadarse con el mundo. Y sobre todo con Kurt, por desear abandonarlo en escasos días.

Dándose por vencido fue a su habitación. Dio gracias al cielo por encontrársela vacía. Se duchó apresuradamente con la esperanza de que no volviera, y se vistió aún con más celeridad.

Kurt había buscado a Blaine por todas partes antes de bajar a cenar. Si tenía que fingir ser el novio de alguien, mínimo él tendría que aparecer en escena. Fuera cual fuera la gran crisis que pasara ahora por el enfermizo estado de humor de su ex amigo, amante, o como él se quisiera denominar. Kurt ya había aceptado que cambiar de estado de ánimo en Blaine era tan normal como en un embarazado. Así que lo ignoraría y aguantaría un poco más. Unos días y sería libre, se dijo el joven con esperanza. Se alejaría de las acusaciones, malos entendidos, corazones rotos y amor no correspondido. Podría superarlo. No se había dejado derrumbar con anterioridad y no lo haría entonces.

Pensó en su pasado amoroso y se irguió con seguridad y aplomo. Lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos no era ni la mitad de desolador de lo que había sentido hacía ya muchos años. Solo y abandonado. Así se había sentido. Así lo habían dejado. Pero ya no estaba solo, o no se sentiría así. Tenía un futuro brillante por delante y montones de amigos que lo apoyarían en lo que necesitara. No volvería nunca más a esconderse bajo las sábanas y llorar durante semanas sin que nadie entrara a preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Alimentándose lo imprescindible y sintiendo que su corazón nunca se recuperaría.

Pero él no había estado enamorado entonces y aunque le había costado darse cuenta, lo había superado. Podría ser que con el tiempo pensara lo mismo de Blaine. Podía ser solo un enamoramiento o un encaprichamiento. O...

O podría estar total y completamente enamorado y no superarlo jamás, se dijo irritado cuando entró en la habitación y se encontró con el magnífico hombre. Tenía el pelo húmedo y parecía salir de un anuncio de moda. Todas sus defensas se pusieron en guardia. No podía perder su tembloroso autocontrol. Blaine no debía saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

- Hola desaparecido -dijo finalmente Kurt entrando en la habitación- Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Quería dejar claro que no lo intimidaba y consideró que el tono amistoso era perfecto para ello. Pero ver el ceño fruncido de Blaine y la forma en que lo miraba, le hacía pensar que se encontraba frente a un enemigo de guerra.

- ¿No puedes vivir sin mí? -espetó Blaine socarronamente.

- El mundo deja de girar si tú no estás allí para verlo -replicó Kurt con sarcasmo- Pero si crees que voy a fingir ser tu novio mientras tú te libras de hacer el numerito, es que no me conoces.

- No recuerdo haber dicho nunca que te conozca -atacó Blaine arrogantemente, con semblante inamovible.

- ¡Oh, sí! Lo olvidaba. Soy un arpía superficial que se hacía pasar por tu amigo para... -lo miró con diversión- ¿para qué crees que me "hacía pasar" por tu amigo? ¿Para tenerte cerca? -preguntó Kurt con desdén- ¿En tan buena estima te tienes que crees que alguien puede fingir toda una vida solo para tenerte cerca?

- Nunca he dicho tal cosa -protestó Blaine colérico- Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras. De todas formas en unos días ya ninguno formará parte de la vida del otro.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! -afirmó Kurt furioso por el recordatorio.

- ¡Sí, gracias a Dios! -repitió Blaine saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto.

Kurt lo siguió, bajando por las escaleras. Ambos estaban furiosos con el otro y consigo mismo. Y sobre todo frustrados. Por mucho que se quisieran convencer de que la ira era debida al comportamiento del otro eran conscientes de que era debido a la decepción de no encontrar amor en el otro. Kurt lo amaba y no estaba dispuesto a estar al lado de un hombre que lo despreciaba cuando le venía en gana. Y Blaine deseaba a Kurt tanto que le dolía el pararse a pensar que nunca más lo tendría entre sus brazos.

Llegaron hasta la mesa para la cena y se sentaron sin abrir la boca. Todos vieron que ocurría algo entre la pareja. Daniel, que apreciaba sinceramente a Kurt, no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto. Pero Alfonso, que se había encaprichado con el castaño, si los hizo.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? -preguntó burlón el italiano- ¿Alguna pelea irreconciliable? -quiso saber con esperanzas- Kurt no te sientas obligado a estar junto a él solo porque estés hospedado aquí. Si lo deseas puedo buscar...

- ¡Silencio! -gruñó Valentín con autoridad- No te metas en la vida privada de los demás.

- Solo quería hacerle saber a Kurt que no por estar lejos de casa está desamparado -afirmó Alfonso con diversión, mientras recorría al chico con la mirada.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi novio -dijo con sarcasmo Blaine, marcando cada palabra con clara posesión- Pero él ya tiene quien se preocupe por su confort.

-Pues no lo parece. Más bien, parece que necesita que alguien lo reconforte un poco más -aseguró el muchacho con picardía, guiñándole un ojo a Kurt.

Blaine estuvo a punto de saltar por encima de la mesa y moler a palos al descarado frente a él. Pero una voz sorprendentemente segura y cálida, se lo impidió.

- Muy generoso de tu parte el ofrecerte para darme dichas... comodidades -comenzó a decir Kurt- Pero suelo cubrir mis necesidades con bastante éxito yo solo -concluyó con la discusión educadamente.

Elena en pro de acabar con la tensión reinante, comenzó a hablar sobre la cena de Nochebuena. Se veía muy ilusionada por el evento. Y Blaine cada vez más furioso. Estaba en un infierno en vida. La arpía mayor haciendo el papel de madre ejemplar con toda una familia a su cargo. El italianucho que se había propuesto sacarlo de sus casillas. Y Kurt que para más frustración suya le deja claro que no lo necesita, ni a él ni a nadie. Sabía que era independiente y no creía en el amor. Pero tuvo una esperanza de que todo fuera una fachada de chico duro para que no lo consideraran vulnerable.

- Será un placer ayudarles en la cocina a ti y a Dan, para la cena de Nochevieja -dijo Kurt sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos.

- Si tú no sabes cocinar -espetó Blaine malhumorado.

- Haré lo que pueda -contestó Kurt, intentando ser educado frente a la futura familia del muchacho.

- Creo que pediré una pizza para entonces -se burló Blaine desconsideradamente, con total seriedad- Solo Dios sabe con qué podrías envenenarnos.

Kurt se recordó que solo era un invitado en esa casa y no debería armar ningún escándalo. Se repitió que tenía que respirar profundamente e ignorar al insolente chico. Pero cuando este lo miró con desprecio y después sonrió a Dan, explotó. Aunque educadamente.

- Tranquilo, procuraré que el veneno solo esté en tu plato o tu copa -replicó con una falsa sonrisa- Y para eso no necesito un día especial -comentó Kurt, antes de levantarse y verter su copa sobre la cabeza del malicioso joven.

¡A la porra la educación! se dijo irritado. Le gustaría haberle gritado, que para su información era muy buen cocinero. Cosa que sabría si cuando fuera a visitarlo a su apartamento saliera en algún momento de su habitación. Pero no fue capaz de decir mucho o quedarse, porque sabía que acabaría intentando sacarle los ojos. Era un desgraciado sin corazón, que le hacía confiar en él de nuevo, solo para darle otra puñalada. Y él como un idiota ayudándolo en su parodia. Pero ya había soportado bastante, se aseguró mientras llegaba hasta la habitación. Era hora de echar el telón ¡Se acabó la función!


	63. Capítulo 62

_gleeclast y Candy Criss: La persona por quien me preguntan tanto, es Adam! Y faltan varios capítulos para que aparezca jojo_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo! Ahora se destaparán varios secretos uuuh! :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 62**

Mientras Kurt hacía sus maletas, Blaine salía a toda prisa del salón para perderse en el despacho de Valentín en busca de una copa.

¡Menos mal que estaba bebiendo agua! pensó mientras se secaba el rostro y soltaba una carcajada. Vació la copa de un trago mientras recordaba lo bello que se veía Kurt cuando se enojaba con él. Lo perfecta que era su sonrisa cuando iluminaba la habitación con ella. Lo devastadoramente inteligente que era. Tan ingenioso que no conocía a nadie que hubiera conseguido dejarlo sin habla. Tan perfecto que hacía que los simples mortales desearan montarle un altar para adorarlo. Tomó otra copa de un trago. Él no era nadie para Kurt. Un admirador más. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era que estuvo en el momento adecuado en el lugar oportuno. Privilegios de la infancia, que había expirado al aprovecharse en exceso. Un trago más y vuelta a rellenar la copa.

- En lugar de emborracharte ¿por qué no vas a pedirle perdón por tu comportamiento? -escuchó decir a su madre desde la puerta.

¿Perdón? ¿Ella hablaba de pedir perdón? Era irónica que la mujer que jamás tuvo remordimientos por sus actos, se atreviera a darle lecciones de moralidad. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Kurt no se merece que le hables así -protestó Elena caminando hacia él- No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes. Pero lo mejor es hablar de ello.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres una experta en relaciones? -espetó el joven con furia contenida- Hasta donde yo sé, lo único que sabes hacer es exigir que te complazcan. No tienes el más mínimo conocimiento de cómo devolver el favor.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? -vociferó su madre sorprendida- No voy a permitir que me hables así. Por muy enfadado que estés con tu novio. No tienes derecho de faltarnos el respeto a ninguno de los dos.

- Habré heredado ese defecto de ti -replicó Blaine a la defensiva. Estaba harto de callarse lo que sabía, y furioso por la doble moral de la mujer.

- ¡No le hables así a tu madre! -le ordenó la voz autoritaria de Valentín entrando al despacho.

Ese hombre adoraba a su madre y estaba cegado por ella. Ya era el momento de desenmascararla.

Blaine suspiró con arrogancia y en un deje mostrando aburrimiento por la situación, abandonó la copa sobre el escritorio. Miró al hombre y después a su madre.

- ¡Por supuesto! Mi querida y fabulosa madre no se merece tal denigrante trato -dijo Blaine con sarcasmo hiriente.

- ¡Hijo...! -balbuceó Elena atónita por el comportamiento de este.

- Creo Valentín que deberías saber unas cuantas cosas de mi excepcional madre -comenzó a decir el muchacho- La ex esposa de Anderson solo se casó con él por su dinero. Y ya que estás en la misma posición que él, me parece adecuado que lo sepas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? -protestó indignada la mujer.

- Eso ya lo dijiste madre -desechó sus palabras con un gestó desconsiderado con la mano- Deja de actuar frente a mí. He tenido toda una infancia para ver a la verdadera Elena. Mi padre te consentía en todo lo que querías y tú lo despreciabas. Cada día volvía con una joya o ramo de flores nuevo y más caro, y solo sabías insultarlo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -se defendió ella- Yo nunca insulté a tu padre. Discutíamos y por eso decidimos divorciarnos. Pero no fue como lo cuentas.

- ¡Yo estaba allí! -gritó Blaine invadido por los recuerdos. Recordaba como su padre le entregaba una gargantilla de diamantes y ella ni siquiera la miró, solo mostró su despreció y se fue para no volver nunca a esa casa.

- Lo malinterpretaste. Yo... -quiso explicar la mujer.

- ¡No! -la interrumpió el muchacho colérico- No quiero que te excuses. Sé muy bien lo que pasó.

- No, no lo sabes -intervino Valentín, dando un paso hacia adelante. Cogió a su mujer por la cintura en un gesto protector y lo miró con expresión indescifrable.

Blaine se paralizó por un momento. La seguridad en el hombre y ver temblar a su madre le hizo dudar. Pero los recuerdos de su pasado eran reales. Nada los haría desaparecer.

- Usted no sabe nada de nuestra familia -protestó Blaine con frialdad.

- Al parecer sé más que tú -replicó el hombre. Entreabrió los labios para seguir hablando pero su futura esposa lo interrumpió.

- Por favor, no -rogó Elena casi en un suspiró. Aferrándose al pecho de su amado, luchando contra las lágrimas- Debe hablar con Nathaniel sobre esto. No debe enterarse así.

- ¡No metas a mi padre en esto! -gruñó Blaine secamente- No fue él quien fue infiel.

- ¿Ah, no? -comentó sarcásticamente Valentín, conteniendo a su mujer entre sus brazos- Creo que tienes mucho que hablar con tu padre.

- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi padre! -avisó Blaine con rabia desmesurada- Él se hizo cargo de mucho más de lo que le correspondía.

Elena tembló entre los brazos de Valentín y este la tuvo que sujetar con más fuerza para que no cayera al suelo. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su mentón mostraba el tibio movimiento de la sospecha.

- Sí, madre -corroboró Blaine sus temores con una sonrisa inexpresiva- Sé hace muchos años que Nathaniel no es mi padre.

Como él esperaba su madre se echó a llorar. Y Valentín se congeló de la impresión. Al fin, el hombre sabría qué clase de mujer iba a tomar como esposa, pensó Blaine con rencor.

El ambiente era tenso y la pareja en su estupor no dijo nada. Así que Blaine decidió continuar con sus palabras hirientes.

- Lo sé todo -repitió Blaine con frialdad- Así que ni intentes hacerte la víctima.

Los sollozos de Elena se intensificaron y Valentín tuvo que cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta el sofá. Esperando que se tranquilizara con palabras tiernas y dulces besos sobre sus húmedas mejillas. Blaine lo miró un tanto confuso y se dijo que él era aún más servicial de lo que había sido su padre.

- Ella lo engañó. Le fue infiel e hizo que cargara con el hijo de otro hombre -explicó Blaine su rabia.

- No -negó Elena insistentemente con la cabeza- Yo no hice tal cosa. Yo... -balbuceó y fue incapaz de seguir debido a las lágrimas que se le atoraban en la garganta.

- Tranquila, piccola mia -le susurró Valentín con amor- Yo me encargo de esto -le prometió él con dulzura y ella aceptó agradecida.

- No hay nada que arreglar o de que hablar. Ella fue infiel y mi padre tuvo la suerte de librarse de ella. Fin de la historia -dijo Blaine inexpresivo- No quiero saber quién es mi verdadero padre, ni te acuso de no decírmelo. Pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando insultas a un hombre que se hizo cargo de un hijo que no era suyo. Hasta hoy en día que no necesito que me mantenga, sigue haciéndolo.

- Y siempre se lo agradeceré -afirmó Elena entre sollozos- Él se portó muy bien conmigo -paró para tragar trabajosamente y Valentín la abrazó en señal de apoyo- Yo le agradezco mucho que se hiciera cargo de nosotros.

- ¡Como si le hubieras dado otra opción! -la acusó con desdén.

Valentín se levantó con brusquedad y lo enfrentó. Caminó hacia él con paso duro y decidido. Mostrando autoridad, pero no intimidante.

- Tu madre se casó estando ya embarazada -explicó Valentín.

- Sí, de otro hombre -agregó Blaine.

- Y Nathaniel lo sabía -aseguró el hombre infranqueable.

- Haz cálculos Blaine -rogó su madre- Te he dicho un millón de veces que Nathaniel y yo nos conocimos dos meses antes de casarnos. Y tú naciste tres meses después.

- Lo que significa que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses cuando lo conoció -continuó su futuro esposo por ella.

Blaine recordó el día en que se había enterado de que no era el hijo de quien siempre había creído era su padre. Ellos discutían -como era frecuente en esos días- y Elena le decía que se iría lejos con Blaine. Nathaniel le había prohibido que saliera de la ciudad y ella había ignorado la orden. Tras mucho discutir, él le había dicho con mucha claridad "Que no sea mi hijo no hace que lo quiera menos ¡No te lo llevarás!". Y su mundo se había derrumbado para siempre. Su madre había conseguido salir del país, pero solo con la condición de que Blaine se quedaría con el progenitor de su elección. Y al saber que Nathaniel no era tal cosa, había decidido irse con su madre. Pero nunca imaginó que Nathaniel lo supiera todo desde un principio.

La habitación le dio vueltas un segundo, pero mantuvo el tipo. Miró a su madre y al hombre que la abrazaba.

- No te creo ¿Por qué se iba a casar contigo estando embarazada de otro hombre? -expuso sus dudas Blaine, vacilante.

- Yo buscaba trabajo, porque no tenía como mantenerte -se interrumpió Elena para acariciar el rostro tenso de Valentín- Nicolás me dio trabajo y dos meses después, me llevó a Las Vegas y me prometió que se haría cargo de nosotros, Para mí fue como encontrar un héroe que me salvó la vida. Puede que no lo amara, pero lo quería y lo admiraba mucho. Me pareció suficiente para casarme con él.

- Puedes llamar a Nathaniel para que te lo confirme -agregó Valentín con sorprendente dolor en la mirada.

Blaine volvió a notar como todo giraba sin cesar a su alrededor y tuvo que apoyarse sobre el escritorio. Todo y todos se veían muy lejos de él. Se sentía tan solo y vulnerable que quiso llorar. Pero entonces unos suaves y acogedores brazos, lo rodearon. Miró la deliciosa cara de Kurt y se acurrucó sobre su pecho.


	64. Capítulo 63

**Capítulo 63**

Kurt había hecho la maleta y buscó a los anfitriones para despedirse. Pero al encontrarse con tremenda escena en el despacho, se mantuvo paralizado en la puerta. No pudo evitar correr hacia Blaine para consolarlo. Lo necesitaba. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera estar sufriendo tanto. Había pensado lo peor sobre su madre. Y estaba seguro de que se sentía como un bastardo en casa de su padre. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y dejó que él se recompusiera.

Blaine hundió las manos en la espalda de Kurt, atrayéndolo a él. Escondió el rostro en su pecho, intentando controlar sus emociones. Suspiró aclarando sus ideas y se retiró de la calidez de Kurt. Miró a la pareja que se encontraba en el sofá y recuperó su expresión fría. Su único síntoma de debilidad fue la búsqueda desesperada de la mano de Kurt. La apretó contra él y se irguió para proseguir la batalla.

- Hablaré con él y lo aclararé. Pero que él supiera que no era mi padre desde un principio, no explica la forma en que lo tratabas -dijo Blaine con sequedad- Si no lo amabas, al menos podrías haber mostrado agradecimiento por mantenerte y tratarte como una reina.

- Yo quería mucho a tu padre, sino no me habría casado con él. Y nunca lo desprecié como dices -protestó Elena con más calma.

- Dudo que sepas lo que es el amor -espetó Blaine, sorprendiendo a todos con sus duras palabras- Él te amaba y tú lo dejaste.

- ¡Ya basta! -gruñó Valentín levantándose de nuevo- Si vas a hablar con Nathaniel, pregúntale de camino el motivo por el que se separaron.

- ¡Ella quería más dinero, o simplemente se hartó de él! -contestó Blaine con ligereza.

- ¡Bien! ¿Quieres la verdad? -preguntó Elena irritada- ¡De acuerdo! Nunca te lo dije porque le agradezco a Nathaniel por su ayuda, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Pero ya va siendo hora de que te enteres -aseguró la mujer, irguiéndose con orgullo.

- ¡Ilumíname! dijo Blaine sardónico. Pero se calló al notar que Kurt le soltaba la mano y lo miraba con reproche. Recuperó la mano de Kurt entre las suyas y miró a su madre.

- Su actual esposa es su gran amor. Y no lo critico por ello. Pero si por comenzar su relación cuando aún estaba casado conmigo -explicó Elena irritada.

- Eso no es cierto. Él no la ama de verdad. Solo está con ella porque es una buena mujer -le aseguró su hijo- No la busca y la mima como hacía contigo.

- No necesita perseguirla porque la tiene siempre que quiere. Es su esposa. Y si a mí me intentaba comprar con regalos era porque se sentía culpable por engañarme - informó Elena apenada por su hijo- Por eso no aceptaba sus regalos. No me gustaba que intentara comprarme con joyas.

Blaine recordó cada detalle de su pasado. Incluso episodios que no sabía que habían sucedido. Siempre estaban su madre y él solos. Su padre llegaba tarde y con un regalo carísimo para ella. Él estaba deseando ver a su padre y culpaba a su madre de que nunca estuviera en casa. Porque el poco tiempo que estaba, lo pasaba discutiendo con ella. Siempre había considerado que su madre era la culpable de no tener a su padre junto a él.

- Pero aunque mi relación con Nathaniel no funcionara, intenté seguir para que tuvieras a un padre a tu lado -dijo Elena sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Y creíste más conveniente darme un padre con el que no tenía ninguna relación ¿O es que mi verdadero padre no quiso saber nada de mí? -sospechó Blaine con tristeza.

- ¡No! -musitó Elena horrorizada- Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, él ya no estaba y no supe como contactar con él.

- ¡No importa! No quiero saber nada de ningún otro padre -aseguró Blaine, acercándose al teléfono- Voy a hablar con el único padre que he conocido. Quiero aclararlo todo -dijo descolgando el teléfono y esperando a que lo dejaran solo.

Para él Nathaniel Anderson era un mártir que había soportado las mentiras de su mujer, había aceptado un hijo de otro hombre y se había conformado con una gris esposa para compartir su vida. Por ello, a los dieciséis años había decidido volver con aquel magnífico hombre, aunque nunca lo hubiera tratado con mucha intimidad ni que fuera su verdadero padre. Pero tras hablar durante una hora por teléfono con él, todo aquello se desmoronó en sus narices. No solo amaba a su esposa, sino que era verdad que había engañado a su madre con ella.

Tras colgar el teléfono, buscó donde sentarse. Toda su visión del mundo había cambiado. Sus teorías sobre las personas superficiales, sin corazón, la visión de sus padres, hasta la de él mismo. Había formado un vínculo en esos últimos años con su padre, que no se rompería por lo sucedido. Se alegró de saber que ahora era feliz de verdad. Y él lo quería mucho. Pero se despreció por la opinión que había tenido sobre su propia madre. Para ella no habría sido fácil encontrarse embarazada y sola, engañada por el hombre que creyó la protegería de cualquier mal. La había culpado por muchas cosas de las que no era responsable. Y había generalizado su odio a todas las personas. Sobre todo, había extendido su rencor hasta marcar con él a Kurt ¡Había estado tan equivocado!

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que dejaron solo a Blaine. Elena y Kurt estaban angustiados y preocupados por él. Valentín les había estado conteniendo, pero no soportó más y los condujo de nuevo hasta el despacho. Al entrar se lo encontraron hundido en el sofá con otra copa en la mano. Valentín se mantuvo en la puerta con expresión férrea mientras su mujer se entraba en la habitación. Kurt corrió hacía él y lo abrazó. Blaine se incorporó un poco y le devolvió el abrazo. Lo separó un poco y le besó la frente. Después miró a su madre y la culpa lo hizo desviar la mirada.

- Lo siento tanto mamá. Yo... -comenzó a decir Blaine con pena.

- ¡Ah, olvídalo! -replicó Elena con una sonrisa- Lo importante es que está todo aclarado. Nathaniel tiene su vida y yo la mía. No hay rencor entre nosotros. Y él siempre será tu padre -aseguró sentándose junto a él y quitándole el vaso de whisky.

- ¡Sí! Hablé con papá y todo está aclarado. Él y yo somos más amigos de lo que fuimos cuando era un niño. Nos vino muy bien vivir estos años juntos -dijo Blaine mirando fijamente a su madre- Siento mucho como te he tratado mamá.

- Fue todo un malentendido -lo excusó su madre.

- Fui cruel contigo -afirmó el muchacho avergonzado.

- Un poco -dijo la mujer con fingido rencor- La próxima vez, háblalo conmigo.

- Lo siento tanto mamá -repitió Blaine apenado.

- Has tenido que sufrir tanto estos años... -pensó en voz alta su madre, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- No tengo excusa -se recriminó él.

- ¡Dejemos el drama! -contestó Elena con una sonrisa y miró a Kurt- Estamos preocupando a tu precioso novio.

"Su novio" ¡Ojalá lo fuera! pensó Blaine perdiéndose en el mar de sus ojos. Era tan bello... ¡Y estaba preocupado por él! Lo había juzgado tan mal como a su madre. Kurt no se había ido por su mal educado comportamiento, sino que se había quedado junto a él cuando lo había necesitado. Lo había tratado tan mal, que no había palabras para disculparse.

- Yo... -gimió Blaine a escasos centímetros de Kurt.

- ¡Shh! -dijo Kurt colocándole un dedo sobre los labios- Después hablaremos. Ahora es momento de estar con tu madre. Aclarar cualquier duda. O festejar porque todo se aclaró finalmente.

Y él estaba feliz por saber la verdad. Pero no era con su madre con quien quería aclarar las cosas. Quería hacerle saber a Kurt lo mucho que lamentaba lo ocurrido entre ellos. Explicarle que lo hizo por miedo a admitir sus sentimientos. Porque si lo trataba como al hombre que deseaba y necesitaba, no le quedaría más remedio que admitir que lo amaba. Y sí, ¡lo amaba! Con toda su alma. Lo amaba tanto que le dolía. Y por eso se había negado a admitirlo. Porque si amarlo era doloroso, perderlo sería insoportable.

Miró el delicado rostro de Kurt frente a él y lo acarició con dedos trémulos. Kurt era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. Con quien quería compartir su felicidad. La persona que quería que estuviera a su lado en los malos momentos, cogiéndole de la mano, como hizo unas horas antes. Era el hombre con quien quería compartir el resto de su existencia ¡Su amado! Su amigo. Su hombre.


	65. Capítulo 64

_JohnGleek: Por favor decime que no hay mas problemas para Klaine! / Ay, lo siento, pero siempre hay problemas con Klaine, al menos en mis fics ahahaha 0:)_

_Candy Criss: Yo sigo diciendo k Valentín es el padre de Blaine. / Tal vez tengas razón :O_

_ ItsMeAgaiin: dudo que un borracho recuerde ponerse condón... sólo lo comentaba... / Jajaja es una excelente acotación, pero no, jajaj_

* * *

**Capítulo 64**

Desde la puerta Valentín veía la escena con expresión sombría. Blaine temió que sus palabras hirientes contra su madre, hubieran convencido al hombre para abandonarla. Sabía que él la amaba, pero el miedo y el sentido de culpa se apoderó de él. Si él dejaba a su madre por su culpa nunca se lo perdonaría.

Se levantó como pudo, evitando los efectos del alcohol y la conmoción de todo lo sucedido esa noche. Caminó hacía el hombre e intentó pensar qué decir.

- Valentín, yo sé que todo lo que he dicho puede haber afectado un poco a tu visión sobre mi madre -comenzó a decir Blaine, inseguro de cómo continuar- Pero yo estaba muy equivocado sobre ella. Ella es una buena mujer.

- Es la mejor mujer del mundo -afirmó Valentín sin cambiar su expresión triste.

- Yo sé que la amas -continuó el muchacho defendiendo la idea de que estuvieran juntos- No debe afectarte su pasado.

- El pasado me afecta, muchacho. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar -aseguró el hombre. Blaine pudo ver como una ráfaga de dolor inundaba los ojos de Valentín.

Elena se levantó a toda prisa del sofá y abrazó a su futuro marido. Este le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

- Si la amas ¿qué importa el resto? -preguntó Blaine algo confundido.

Kurt desde el sofá sintió una punzada de dolor, por el comentario. Cuando hay amor el pasado no importa. Pero en su caso, el pasado había sido un muro insondable. Lo que dejaba aún más claro que Blaine no lo amaba… De repente, se sintió fuera de lugar. Era una conversación privada y él no era su novio de verdad. Sería mejor que se fuera, pensó Kurt, mientras se levantaba lentamente.

- ¡Siempre la he amado! -afirmó Valentín, haciendo que Kurt se sentara de nuevo.

Algo iba a pasar, se dijo Kurt. Estaba seguro de que las sorpresas no habían acabado esa noche. Y rezaba a Dios para que si era lo que él estaba pensando, Blaine se lo tomara bien. Decidió quedarse. Blaine lo necesitaría. Aunque no fuera fuerte podría contenerlo un poco.

Blaine los miraba sin entender nada y Elena se apartó de su futuro marido para acercarse a su hijo.

- Hijo, hay algo que debes saber -le aseguró su madre casi en un susurro- Tu verdadero padre no te abandonó. Él no sabía que existías y cuando se ha enterado ha querido contártelo.

- ¿Se ha enterado? -repitió atónito- ¿Mi padre sabe que existo? ¿Y por qué no da la cara?

- Es lo que intento -dijo Valentín, para la sorpresa de Blaine.

¿Valentín Vitale era su padre? se preguntó Blaine, confuso. Repitió sus palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez. Eso era lo que parecía ¡Era su verdadero padre!

La sorpresa y el estupor lo inundaron. Miró atónito a sus progenitores ¡Sus padres! Y se tambaleó. Sintió de nuevo la ya conocida calidez del cuerpo de Kurt, y se apoyó en él.

- Me enamoré de él nada más conocerlo, pero ambos sabíamos que para él solo serían unas vacaciones. Después volvió a Italia y no supe más de él -explicó su madre apresuradamente- Él no sabía que estuviera embarazada...

- ¡No hay excusa! -gruñó Valentín- Yo debí estar seguro de que nuestros encuentros no habían tenido consecuencias antes de irme ¡Te abandoné! -exclamó con tristeza.

- No es cierto, amor. Tus padres te obligaron a casarte con otra mujer. No sabías que yo estaba esperando un hijo tuyo -lo excusó Elena desesperada.

- Él tiene motivos para echármelo en cara -afirmó Valentín- Otro hombre se ocupó de ustedes, cuando debería haberlo hecho yo.

- ¡No te culpes! -le rogó Elena.

Blaine dispersó la maraña de sentimientos que se acumulaba en su interior y se aferró a uno de ellos. Rabia. Se separó de Kurt y enfrentó al hombre que le había dado la vida, para aparecer cuando ya no lo necesitaba.

- Por supuesto que se tiene que culpar -vociferó Blaine- No estuvo cuando era un niño. Durante años, después de enterarme de que no era hijo de Nathaniel, me sentí como un apestado. Tan insignificante que ni mi propio padre había querido saber de mí ¡Tiene mucho de qué culparse!

- Lo sé, hijo -dijo Valentín.

- ¡No me llames así! ¡No soy tal cosa! -protestó Blaine iracundo.

- Un momento, Blaine -le recriminó su madre- No seas injusto. Valentín no sabía nada de tu existencia. Y en cuanto se enteró quiso conocerte. Por eso te pedí que vinieras esta semana.

- ¡Una bonita reunión familiar! -exclamó Blaine con sarcasmo.

- Quería conocerte -admitió Valentín, con expresión paciente- Entiendo que estés furioso. Aún lo tienes que asimilar...

- ¡No! -gritó Blaine- No hay nada más de qué hablar.

Sus gritos habían despertado al resto de los ocupantes de la casa. Y Daniel y Alfonso aparecieron por la puerta.

- ¡No grites a mi padre! -ordenó Daniel, abrazando a Valentín.

- Al parecer también es el mío -comentó Blaine y rió con arrogancia al ver la cara que ponía el chico- Ahora también quieres gritarle tú ¿eh?

- ¡Eso no es verdad! -gruñó el joven.

- Sí, lo es -aseguró Alfonso desde la puerta.

Todos lo miraron atónitos. Nadie se esperaba que el muchacho lo supiera. Este miró a su padre y sonrió.

- Aparte del parecido familiar, no es difícil atar cabos -aseguró Alfonso con desgana- Insististe mucho para que lo conociéramos. Y hablabas de él como si quisieras vendérnoslo ¡Todo virtudes! Sin embargo, te pusiste colérico cuando viste a Dan coquetearle. Y tú nunca le has negado nada a tu niño consentido. Pero imagino que el incesto te pareció demasiado -se burló el muchacho de su padre, caminando para acercarse al resto.

Kurt había hecho unas deducciones parecidas. Siempre que veía a Alfonso sentía algo conocido y atrayente. Era el parecido con Blaine. Pero en ese momento hacía otra deducción. Si dejaba a Blaine allí, acabaría la cosa a golpes. Alfonso y él tenían un sentido de la oportunidad igual de distorsionado. Cuando deberían ser cautelosos, decidían ser sardónicos e irritantes. Con dos temperamentales como aquellos, furiosos, en la misma sala, nada podría salir bien.

- Creo que es mejor que descanses un poco -le dijo Kurt a Blaine- Mañana pueden hablar con más calma.

Pero Blaine lo ignoró y siguió mirando al que según acababa de saber, era su hermano.

- Sí, hermanito. Ve con mi cuñadito a dormir un poco -bromeó Alfonso entre risas- Y si eres un buen hermano podrías compartirlo.

Blaine hizo el amago de lanzarse contra él, pero Valentín se le adelantó. El hombre lo cogió por la camisa y lo subió un palmo del suelo.

- Todos estamos muy tensos -dijo Valentín con voz tranquila y autoritaria, sin soltar a su hijo- Tenemos mucho que aclarar. Pero no voy a permitir que se insulten entre ustedes. Y mucho menos que ofendas a nuestro invitado - le advirtió a Alfonso, soltándolo en el suelo.

- Creo que Kurt tiene razón. Vayamos a intentar dormir un poco. O dar vueltas en la cama intentando pensar con claridad -intentó bromear con pesar, Elena- Mañana continuaremos la charla.

Pero nadie se movió. Los tres jóvenes morenos de idénticos ojos verdes casi miel, miraban a su padre con miles de preguntas en su expresión. Valentín suspiró abatido. Y Kurt supo que tenía que hacer algo. No se aclararía nada si estaban todos presentes. Solo se atacarían los unos a los otros. Estaban a la defensiva e igual de irritables ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Tenía que llevarse de allí a Blaine, y permitirle que pensara con claridad. Los ataques de Alfonso no contribuirían en nada a aclarar las cosas ¡Tenía que sacarlo de allí!

- Bueno, es hora de irme -afirmó Kurt, haciendo que todos lo miraran- Llamaré a un taxi para que me lleve al aeropuerto. Seguro que a estas horas no pillo tráfico, ni cola para conseguir un billete.

- ¿Irte? -repitió Blaine, como si no hubiera entendido el significado de la palabra.

- Sí. Ya tengo hecha la maleta. Solo necesito un taxi -aseguró Kurt relajadamente.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte, caro -sugirió Alfonso con una sonrisa pícara.

Blaine miró al descarado provocador y después a Kurt ¿Irse? ¿En ese momento? No tenía la menor intención de dejarlo que hiciera tal cosa. Lo necesitaba a su lado. Si en un día normal, no verlo le hacía gemir de dolor, esa noche que su vida se derrumbaba ante él, no iba a dejar que se alejara ni un centímetro de él.

Cogió de la muñeca con fuerza y decisión a Kurt y lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Pasó junto a su hermanastro, empujándolo con fiereza, con la mano libre. El joven le iba a responder, pero su padre se lo impidió. Blaine salió del despacho con Kurt y lo condujo hasta las escaleras. Allí se encontró la maleta abandonada de Kurt y la recogió con decisión. Subió a grandes zancadas los escalones, haciendo que Kurt corriera para seguirle el ritmo. Al llegar al cuarto soltó la maleta y al castaño ¡Kurt no iría a ningún sitio sin él!

Kurt suspiró aliviado. Aliviado no solo por llegar sano y salvo hasta el cuarto -cosa que dudó durante el trayecto-, sino porque su plan había funcionado. Cuando Blaine se enfadaba le costaba razonar, y sus instintos primitivos se apoderaban de él. Y para la fortuna de Kurt, el más fuerte de todos ellos era el de posesión. Sabía que no lo dejaría ir a ninguna parte estando tan furioso. En ese estado necesitaba controlarlo todo, y que Kurt lo abandonara entonces no era aceptable. Suspiró de nuevo y se sentó en la cama. Había sido una noche muy larga. Y sería una madrugada interminable.


	66. Capítulo 65

**Capítulo 65**

Kurt se descalzó y acomodó una almohada tras su espalda. Sentado relajadamente sobre la cama, veía a Blaine dar vueltas por la habitación.

- No te irás a ninguna parte -bramó Blaine, sin dejar de caminar de un lado para otro.

- De acuerdo -aceptó Kurt sin resistencia.

- ¡No te irás! -afirmó contundentemente, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

- Lo he escuchado la primera vez -aclaró Kurt con una sonrisa paciente.

- ¡Bien! -exclamó Blaine, parándose al fin.

Aún mirando al suelo y con el ceño fruncido, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, con expresión abatida. Le iba a estallar la cabeza. Había tanta información nueva que digerir, que era incapaz de asimilar nada. Toda su vida había cambiado en unos minutos. Su madre no era una egoísta y mentirosa, sino que había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo y darle un hogar. El que pensaba que era su padre no era el desdichado que él pensaba. Su verdadero padre... ¡No! No quería pensar en él, se dijo Blaine, sintiendo que le estallaría la cabeza. Tampoco quería pensar en que nunca había sido hijo único. Tenía un hermano de su edad y uno menor. Y sin duda no quería pensar en los coqueteos que se habían procesado, su hermano y él ¡Todo aquello era una pesadilla!

- ¡Ven aquí, hobbit! -ordenó Kurt risueño, mientras lo agarraba por un brazo y tiraba de él para que callera tendido, junto a él.

Blaine se dejó arrastrar y se tendió junto a él. Cuando Kurt volvió a tirar para que subiera lo suficiente para abrazarlo, Blaine lo miró, por primera vez desde que entraron al cuarto. Todo el caos de su mente giró a una velocidad que lo mareó y se echó en los brazos del castaño. Kurt lo meció suavemente en su regazo y le acarició el cabello.

- No tienes que encontrarle una solución -le aseguró Kurt, como si leyera su mente- No son problemas, es la realidad ¡No hay soluciones! Solo te queda asimilarlo. Pero no hace falta que lo hagas esta noche ¡Duerme un poco!

Lo abrazó más fuerte y le besó la frente. Kurt tenía razón, no había soluciones. No podía cambiar el hecho de que Valentín era su padre y Daniel y Alfonso sus hermanos. No podía cambiar el pasado y rectificar su mal comportamiento con su madre. No podía hacer nada para que todo lo que había escuchado esa noche no fuera verdad. Y sin duda, no podía hacer nada para dejar de amar a Kurt, se aseguró Blaine emborrachándose con la fragancia del castaño.

- ¡Blaine, duérmete! -le reprobó Kurt, al notar una oleada de placer cuando Blaine hundió el rostro en su cuello.

Blaine se alejó un poco de la tentación de su cuello, con una sonrisa y se apoyó sobre su pecho para intentar dormir, aferrándose a Kurt, levantando levemente su pierna para colocarla encima del castaño, pero su rodilla dio con la entrepierna de Kurt, intentó moverla, pero fue como si lo estuviera acariciando.

¡Mala idea! le dijeron todas las alarmas de su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y se quedó inmóvil, maldiciendo por no poder alejarse. En ese momento habría agradecido que su sangre continuara regando el cerebro y pensando en los miles de pedazos en los que había estallado su vida. Pero no, toda su sangre había emigrado al sur. No debería excitarse en un momento así. No debía aprovecharse de Kurt de nuevo. Kurt lo estaba consolando y si él comenzaba un contacto más íntimo el castaño no lo pararía ¡No podía aprovecharse de nuevo de él!

Kurt se estremeció de placer al notar el aliento de Blaine sobre su cuello y reprimió un gemido al notarlo sobre él. Pero sabía que se estaba conteniendo, podía notar la tensión de todos sus músculos. Y era lo mejor, se aseguró Kurt convencido. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y una noche de pasión no le ayudaría en nada. Aunque lo podría dejar exhausto y así dormiría, dijo una vocecita maliciosa en su mente ¡Pero, no! ¡No lo haría!

Se giró suavemente, quedando tendido de costado y haciendo que Blaine retrocediera e hiciera lo mismo. Se acurrucó en su pecho y Blaine suspiró aliviado. Lo abrazó e intentó dormir.

Pasó casi una hora y ni siquiera era capaz de mantener los ojos cerrados. Kurt lo notó y fue incapaz de dormir.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que ha pasado esta noche? -preguntó Kurt, alejando el rostro de su escondite.

- No, duerme -dijo Blaine, besándole la frente.

- No puedo. Decir en voz alta lo que piensas ayuda.

- Lo dice la más reservada de las personas. Nunca dices en lo que piensas. Aunque tu mente tiene que ser tal caos que seguro ni tú te entiendes -bromeó Blaine, pellizcándole la nariz.

- Me di por vencido hace mucho. Solo proceso pensamientos simples. El resto los dejo vagar. Con suerte se unen y crean un sentido propio -le continuó la broma Kurt.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, abrazados y bromeando, Blaine recordó las miles de veces que habían hecho aquello en el pasado. Estaba seguro que siempre lo había amado. Kurt había sobrepasado incluso, su barrera contra los hombres. Sus dotes manipulativos, no habían sido suficientes para alejarse de él. Y no era porque lo hubiera considerado como un amigo más al principio, sino porque sabía -aunque no lo quisiera reconocer- que Kurt no era así. Podía confiarle sus secretos. Kurt lo escuchaba y aconsejaba, sin juzgarlo. Siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Y también estaba el pequeño detalle de que tenía un cuerpo increíble ¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar de él?

- ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana? -preguntó Kurt, encaminando de nuevo la conversación.

- No lo sé. Podríamos volver a casa -sugirió Blaine, pensativo.

- No. Nada de escaparse. Eso nunca ayuda -le aconsejó Kurt abrazándolo- Habla con ellos. Plantea tus dudas.

- ¿Dudas? Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar -dijo exasperado- Mi madre se va a casar con mi verdadero padre y este quiere conocerme ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

- ¿Hablar con él? -le susurró suavemente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Yo sé que es solo un extraño para ti. Y no hace falta que lo aceptes como tu padre y olvides quien eres. Pese a todo, eres un Anderson. Te has criado como tal y nadie te va a exigir que dejes de serlo. Pero podrías intentar conocerlo. Ser amigos. Con el tiempo el vínculo irá cambiando. Como te ocurrió con Nathaniel.

- Para mí, Nathaniel siempre ha sido mi padre -aseguró Blaine.

- No es cierto. Recuerdo muy bien que se trataban como extraños al principio de vivir juntos -le recordó Kurt-Incluso, me obligabas a cenar todas las noches con ustedes para no tener que hablar con él.

Era cierto. Ellos no eran padre e hijo, de ninguna forma, salvo legalmente. Aún así había aceptado volver con él. Se había tragado su orgullo, sabiendo que lo mantendría un hombre que no era su padre. Pero en ese momento habría hecho cualquier cosa para volver. Había pasado años lejos de Kurt. Había conocido chicos y hecho amigos, pero el pensar que Kurt continuara con su vida sin él era insoportable. Había regresado a su lado y se había pegado tanto a él, que se había cegado a cualquier cosa que pudiera separarlos. Como el amor. Amarlo era la razón más importante para separarse. Kurt no creía en el amor y él lo amaba desesperadamente.

Intentó que su corazón no se rompiera en mil pedazos y se ocupó de su problema actual. Tenía una nueva familia que desconocía. Aunque tampoco era muy acertada la opinión que había tenido de la antigua, se recriminó culpable.

- No puedo bajar y fingir que nada pasa -dijo Blaine, tras meditar la situación.

- Y no hace falta que lo hagas -le aseguró Kurt con voz serena- Valentín y Elena necesitan hablar contigo. Déjalos que expresen todo lo que desean decirte. Escúchalos e intenta entenderlos. No tienes que fingir, solo deja que todo cobre sentido -explicó Kurt comprensivo- Y Dan y Alfonso están tan sorprendidos como tú por la situación. No puedes reprocharles nada. Cuando los veas actúa con naturalidad. No se deben explicaciones, ni reproches.

- Alfonso me debe unas cuantas -afirmó Blaine furioso.

- Es igual de irritable e irritante que tú -bromeó Kurt con una enorme sonrisa que lo devastó- Solo te ataca porque esta tan confuso como tú.

- Me da igual que me ataque. Pero podría dejar de "atacarte" a ti.

- ¡Uhm! Cuidado Blainie o voy a pensar que estás celoso -afirmó Kurt, apoyándose sobre el torso masculino, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Lo estoy! Sabes de sobra que no me gusta que te coqueteen -dijo Blaine serio.

- Tu adorable instinto de posesión -comentó Kurt sinceramente, intentando que pareciera sarcástico.

"Posesión", se repitió Blaine. Él no lo poseía. No era nada suyo. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Aunque lo tuviera allí entre sus brazos. Solo era una ilusión. En unos días Kurt se iría y él... No quería imaginarse qué le depararía el futuro sin Kurt. Nunca había estado alejado de él. Ni cuando vivían en países diferentes permitió que hubiera un solo día sin comunicación. Salvo al principio que Kurt no quería saber nada de él y en una ocasión que desapareció durante semanas. Solo supo que estuvo enfermo. Y había sido una tortura no saber nada de él. En ese momento había decidido volver a su lado. Si Kurt volvía a enfermar, él estaría a su lado. Y pensar que ya no lo estaría más, era devastador.


	67. Capítulo 66

Me acabo de enterar que debo viajar mañana muy temprano y regreso el sábado tal vez, ouch! Pero igual intentaré actualizar todo lo que pueda :D jeje

* * *

**Capítulo 66**

Con mucho esfuerzo, Blaine alejó a Kurt de entre sus brazos. Aunque su cuerpo se resistía a dejarlo, su corazón necesitaba un respiro. Tenía que huir de esa habitación, antes de que acabara padeciendo un infarto. Kurt estaba dormido. Él caminó a pies puntillas hasta estar lejos del cuarto.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y fríos. Y sorprendentemente, se sintió muy cómodo en ellos. Bajó la escalera perezosamente, distrayéndose con cada losa del suelo que veía. Caminaba hacía el jardín, pero una luz lo distrajo. Se acercó lentamente hasta el despacho levemente iluminado y se asomó al interior desde la puerta. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Ninguna voz. Ninguna discusión, en un lugar donde él había deseado gritar lo suficiente para quedarse afónico.

Solo estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre. Valentín parecía dormido. Descansando la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos, en el escritorio. En una mano tenía una copa y la otra estaba apretada con fuerza. Indicativo de que no estaba dormido. Blaine recordó todos los consejos de Kurt. Pensó en lo culpable que puede hacerle sentir el pasado a una persona. Puede que ese hombre no hubiera estado lejos de él a propósito. Pero era un desconocido y pese a que pudiera tener grandes explicaciones, él no podía verlo como nada más. Recordó de nuevo las palabras de Kurt.

Suspiró exasperado ¿Podría escucharlo sin que ese hombre diera por hecho que lo aceptaba? La duda lo invadió. Pero de nuevo la imagen angelical de Kurt fue en su encuentro. Sonrió dándose valor y recorrió el breve trayecto hasta el escritorio.

- ¿Ahora tengo que quitarte la copa o llenártela? -preguntó Blaine burlón, haciendo que el hombre se incorporara inmediatamente para mirarlo.

- Lo único que te he enseñado en mi vida y no te ha quedado claro -se recriminó su padre.

- Soy egoísta. Así que beberé solo -dijo Blaine retirándole la copa y llenándola, antes de sentarse en el sofá y beberla de un trago. Con el vaso en una mano y la botella en la otra.

- ¡Bien! No creo que aguantara beber una gota más -aseguró Valentín, frotándose los ojos cansadamente.

- Supongo que solo está permitido beber hasta desmayarte cuando se trata de la persona que amas -comentó el joven, vaciando su copa de nuevo.

- Solo está permitido cuando no entiendes algo o no hay solución. Y normalmente, eso siempre implica a la persona que amas -se mofó el hombre.

- Dijiste anoche - comenzó a decir Blaine muy serio- que pasaste el primer año de matrimonio borracho ¿Fue por culpa? ¿Por abandonarnos? -preguntó sin rencor, por simple curiosidad.

El rostro medio risueño de Valentín, se ensombreció. Parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. Con brusquedad salió de ellos para enfrentarse a la pregunta. Y miró a su hijo con semblante sincero y vulnerable.

- No sabía que Elena estuviera embarazada -aseguró Valentín, deseando recuperar su copa- Bebía para olvidar que mi corazón la amaba tanto que era incapaz de estar en la misma habitación que otra mujer.

- Tuviste dos hijos -le recordó Blaine.

- Afortunadamente, mi esposa se quedó embarazada pronto. Así nuestras familias no se involucrarían si sabían que no hacíamos una vida juntos. Teniendo un heredero, lo demás era irrelevante.

- ¿Y Dan? -preguntó el joven, desconfiado.

- Fue lo único que me pidió su madre -suspiró Valentín cansado- Se sentía sola y quería intentar un matrimonio real. Pero yo no fui capaz de dárselo. Así que cedí ante la idea de tener otro hijo.

Había tenido a dos hijos, que gozaron de todas sus atenciones, con una mujer a la que no amaba. Sin embrago, el hijo de la mujer a la que amaba, ni siquiera fue consciente de su existencia. Blaine deseó creer su historia. Lo deseó tanto que le sorprendió. Pero al fin y al cabo, pese a ser un desconocido, era su padre.

- ¿Eras infeliz? -preguntó casi, afirmó, Blaine.

- No era la vida que quería -le quitó importancia el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros- Cada noche pensaba qué habría sido de la mujer que había conocido en la playa.

- ¿En la playa? -repitió el chico, sorprendido.

- Sí, aquí mismo -respondió Valentín muy sonriente- Por eso decidimos venirnos acá a vivir. Ambos estábamos de vacaciones. Aunque lo mío era algo así como la última aventura antes de la horca -bromeó con una falsa sonrisa.

- Amas a mi madre ¿verdad? -afirmó su hijo vaciando de nuevo la copa.

- ¡Mucho! -le aseguró levantándose lenta y trabajosamente- Siempre ha sido la mujer de mi vida.

Valentín dudó unos segundos, pero después se armó de coraje y se sentó junto a Blaine en el sofá. Este no protestó. Y ambos comenzaron a hablar de irrelevancias para distraer la mente de otros asuntos. Blaine siguió bebiendo, más por costumbre que por deseo y Valentín empezó a notar que el alcohol dejaba de hacerle efecto.

Los hombres estaban riendo tras una ocurrencia de Blaine, sobre las personas y el efecto que tiene el alcohol sobre la percepción de la belleza de estas. Pero ambos se callaron de inmediato y se pusieron muy serios cuando vieron a dos bellas personas cruzadas de brazos en la puerta frente a ellos. Kurt y Elena, caminaron hasta ellos con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

- Bajo a desayunar y mira con lo que me encuentro -dijo Elena irritada.

Blaine se giró para mirar por el ventanal y se percató de que habría amanecido hacía horas, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Les parecerá bonito emborracharse como adolescentes descerebrados? -protestó la mujer una vez más.

- Yo no estoy borracho, piccola mia -aseguró Valentín frotándose la sien.

- Es verdad, él está ya con la resaca -se burló Blaine entre carcajadas.

- Eso, ayúdame -replicó risueño, el hombre a su hijo.

- Mamá no seas cruel con él hasta que no se le pase el crudo -se mofó de nuevo Blaine.

- Yo que tú -dijo Kurt muy serio- me callaba.

Le quitó la copa y la botella. Tras fulminarlo con la mirada se cruzó de brazos, amenazantemente. Blaine se puso serio al instante y tragó trabajosamente. Miró a su padre, que tenía la misma cara de preocupación. Elena en cambio miraba a su yerno con una sonrisa e imitaba su gesto, cruzándose de brazos, dispuesto para la batalla.

- Yo creo que ya han bebido bastante -dijo Kurt, sin mirar a los hombres, sino buscando la aceptación de Elena.

- Sí, es mejor que duerman un poco -apoyó la mujer.

- Ya hablaré después contigo -le aseguró Kurt a Blaine como una amenaza inevitable.

- Sí, y yo contigo -imitó Elena a su yerno, fulminando a su futuro marido.

Los hombres suspiraron y se miraron vencidos. Kurt y Elena se giraron y caminaron hasta la puerta con postura rígida. Se pararon antes de salir, en claro indicativo para que los siguieran. Antes de que pudieran protestar porque los hombres seguían sentados, estos se levantaron a toda prisa. Olvidaron que la habitación les daba vueltas, se miraron indefensos y siguieron a sus parejas.

Ya en la escalera, Kurt y Elena subían ceñudos mientras los sumisos hombres los seguían cabizbajos. A mitad de trayecto, Daniel y Alfonso se pararon para observar la peculiar escena. Alfonso abrazó a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

- Dan, si alguna vez me ves así, hazme un favor y pégame un tiro -dijo el joven mirando a los fieles corderos persiguiendo a sus dos simples y arrebatadores parejas.

- Prometo hacerlo aunque tenga dudas -aseguró el chico socarronamente.

Kurt y Elena los metieron en sus habitaciones. Colocando las manos en jarras los miraron de arriba abajo. Les quitaron la camisa, los empujaron contra la cama, haciéndolos caer sentados y les quitaron los zapatos y pantalones. Se alejaron ceñudos y apuntaron con decisión hacía el centro de la cama, exigiendo que se metieran bajo las sábanas. Cada quien desde su cuarto lo hizo sin replicar. Y Kurt y Elena salieron de las habitaciones dejándolos escondidos bajo las sábanas. Se encontraron en el pasillo, se miraron con perspicacia y se giraron sobre sus pasos, asomándose al cuarto de su respectivo hombre. Ellos se habían incorporado y al verlos, se acostaron de nuevo, tapándose hasta el mentón. Kurt y Elena los fulminaron con la mirada y volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

Ya en la cocina, los dos muy irritados, comentaban lo insensatos que eran padre e hijo. Elena comenzaba a ceder, pero Kurt se mantenía igual de furioso que cuando los había encontrado.

- ¿Les llevamos un café? -preguntó Elena preocupada por los hombres.

- Si no es para echárselo por la cabeza, no -contestó Kurt irritado- Se han emborrachado ellos solitos y van a pasar la resaca de igual modo.

- Pero y si nos necesitan -insistió la mujer angustiada.

- ¿Acaso ellos han pensado en cómo nos hemos sentido nosotros cuando nos despertamos y no los vimos? -protestó el castaño, irritado.

- Es cierto -afirmó Elena furiosa- Son dos niños egoístas que necesitan una lección. Nosotros nos hemos preocupado por ellos, mientras que ellos estaban de risitas en el despacho, bebiendo -continuó ceñuda- Pero... ¿podríamos llevarles unos cafés? -preguntó tímidamente.

- ¡Oh! -suspiró Kurt- ¡De acuerdo!

Los dos regresaron a sus habitaciones y colocaron la taza de café humeante junto a la cama. Se sentaron suavemente sobre el colchón, y miraron al hombre que invadía la cama.

Elena bajó todas sus barreras inmediatamente, al ver como su futuro esposo se frotaba la sien.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza, amor mío? -preguntó la mujer preocupada, mientras se tendía junto a él.

Kurt resistió un poco más. Blaine estaba dormido, y eso era una ventaja. Parecía que se acababa de pelear con las sábanas, y estas habían ganado y lo tenían de rehén. Lo miró atentamente y suspiró con vencida resignación, mientras lo arropaba adecuadamente.


	68. Capítulo 67

**Capítulo 67**

Cuando Blaine se levantó, ya a mediodía, se vistió a toda prisa para reunirse con su amado y hacer cualquier cosa para que se le pasara el enfado. Bajaba las escaleras perezosamente cuando escuchó tras él, que alguien lo seguía. Miró y esperó a que el hombre ojeroso lo acompañara en la bajada. Valentín descendía abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa. Era evidente que también se acababa de despertar y estaba en tan mal estado como él.

- ¿Preparado para el sermón? -preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Supongo -suspiró Blaine, resignado.

- Elena ha pasado toda la mañana cuidándome, pero en cuanto me vea bien, intentará matarme –aseguró Valentín, rodeando a su hijo por los hombros, al bajar las escaleras y encaminarse hacia el salón.

- Kurt es al revés. Se enfada en el momento, pero después es incapaz de mostrar rencor. Aunque creo que esta vez hará una excepción -se autocompadeció el muchacho, temeroso.

Entraron en la sala, en busca de sus parejas y no los encontraron. Solo estaba Alfonso hablando por su teléfono móvil. Al verlos colgó y les sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal la resaca? -preguntó burlón el italiano.

- Despiadada -contestó el padre, sentándose junto a él, frotándose los párpados.

- Pues ir despejándose que sus parejas están furiosas. Y en cuanto los vean, empezará una guerra -informó Alfonso, serio, por una vez.

- Ya lo imaginamos -dijo Blaine sentándose frente a ellos.

- Yo no querría estar en su lugar -aseguró el joven- No tengo muy claro por qué están enojados, pero han convencido a Dan para que los apoye -explicó Alfonso, haciendo que su padre resoplara.

- Tranquilo, que cuando vengan nos harán saber el porqué -afirmó Valentín, pesadamente- ¡Unas mil veces!

- ¡Sí! -suspiró Blaine vencido- Solo nos queda escuchar y callar.

- Por eso yo no tengo novio -admitió Alfonso, risueño- No voy a dejar que me armen pleitos por unas copas de más.

El joven estuvo a punto de tragarse sus propias palabras, cuando aparecieron los tres por la puerta. Su sonrisa desapareció al instante.

- Supongo que ningún hombre se enfadará contigo porque te emborraches, porque ninguno se preocupa por tu bienestar -replicó Kurt, seguido por Elena y Daniel, ceñudos.

- Puede ser -admitió el muchacho.

- Ni tampoco, hay quien se ocupe de cuidarte por tu insensatez -prosiguió Kurt, con las manos clavadas en su cadera.

- Velando tu sueño, muy preocupada, mientras que tú no pensabas en ella -añadió Elena, colocando sus manos en la cadera también.

- Algunos beben sin pensar en que somos nosotros los que los tenemos que aguantar después -intervino Daniel, imitando el gesto defensivo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -aceptó Alfonso, levantando las manos, en signo de rendición- Esta guerra no es mía. No quiero ser la primera baja.

- ¡Están exagerando! -aseguró Blaine, pese a la cara de advertencia que tenía su padre- Kurt, tú te has emborrachado tantas veces como yo.

- ¿Cuantas me has tenido que llevar a la cama, desvestirme y quedarte a mi lado como si fuera un enfermo que no sabe cuidarse de sí mismo? -replicó furioso.

- ¡Ninguna! -admitió el chico cabizbajo.

- ¡Exacto! -espetó Kurt ceñudo- Estábamos preocupados por ustedes.

- Sí, nos despertamos y no los vimos. Salimos de la cama a toda prisa -explicó Elena angustiada por el recuerdo- No sabíamos qué les habría pasado. Y cuando Kurt y yo nos encontramos en el pasillo, pensamos lo peor.

- ¡Y los encontramos juntos y borrachos! -concluyó Kurt, cruzándose de brazos.

Padre e hijo se miraron, entendiendo qué era lo que podían haber sentido sus parejas. Habrían estado angustiados pensando que se habrían ido por no enfrentar la situación o que se habían encontrado y estarían peleando. Había muchas posibilidades. Y los hombres agradecieron al cielo que sus parejas se preocuparan por ellos. La felicidad los invadía. Pero aún la prudencia estaba presente.

- Lo sentimos mucho -aseguró Valentín acercándose a su mujer- No queríamos preocuparlos -aclaró, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Bajé para pasear un poco y aclarar las ideas -explicó Blaine, caminando hacia Kurt- Me encontré con Valentín y estuvimos hablando.

- Y nosotros nos alegramos de que eso pasara -aseguró Kurt- Pero ¿tenían que emborracharse?

- En realidad, yo ya lo estaba cuando él llegó -intervino en su ayuda Valentín.

- ¿Y él decidió imitarte? -replicó Kurt ceñudo.

- Estaba inquieto y quería relajarme un poco -explicó Blaine acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla.

- Lo entiendo -suspiró Kurt- Pero me angustié cuando me desperté y no estabas.

- Lo siento, cariño -dijo Blaine estrechándolo entre sus brazos con dulzura.

Daniel se había alejado de la escena de reconciliación y observaba a las dos parejas abrazadas, desde el sofá, sentado junto a su hermano.

- Hoy he comprado sin control ¡Me he gastado una fortuna! -aseguró Dan a su hermano, ignorando al resto.

- ¿Me has comprado algo? - replicó burlón.

- Sí, tu regalo de Navidad -contestó Daniel, sin importancia.

- ¿Has esperado hasta ahora para comprarlo? -protestó irritado.

Blaine ignoró la nueva pelea entre sus hermanos y condujo a Kurt hasta el sofá. Se sentaron y lo abrazó, acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Me has comprado algo? -preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa picarona.

- No -contestó Kurt con ligereza y sin mirarlo a la cara. Segundos después añadió- Te lo compré hace semanas.

La sonrisa de Blaine se ensanchó y un brillo de amor inundó sus ojos. Pero Kurt estaba acurrucado entre sus brazos, escuchando a los demás, sin prestar atención al efecto que tuvo en él sus palabras. Blaine también le había comprado su regalo, sus dos regalos, semanas antes. Había modificado levemente uno de ellos, pero en cuanto los había visto había pensado en él, sabiendo que le encantaría tenerlos.

- ¡Vamos! -exclamó Elena sacando a todos de sus respectivas conversaciones y pensamientos- ¡Vamos a comer!

Como una auténtica familia, todos siguieron a la matriarca hasta la mesa, entre risas. Blaine no dejaba ni un segundo de abrazar a Kurt y Valentín hacía lo mismo con Elena. Agarrados de la mano, la joven pareja se sentó a la mesa, frente a los hermanos de él.

- Necesito la mano para comer -le exigió Kurt a Blaine.

- Tienes otra -contestó él, negándose a soltarla.

- Cuñadito, si tienes problemas para comer, yo puedo dártela en la boquita -bromeó Alfonso, sin rastro de malicia.

- Al que le van a tener que dar de comer es a ti, después de que te rompa los brazos -aseguró Blaine, fingiendo enfado.

- ¡Eso habría que verlo! -bramó su hermano.

- ¡Cuando quieras! -espetó él.

- ¡Ya basta chicos! -ordenó Valentín con una sonrisa- ¡Dejen de pelear!

- ¡Déjalos papá! Están recuperando los años perdidos -bromeó Daniel mirando a sus hermanos con ternura.

- Son muchas peleas de hermanos que recuperar -aseguró Alfonso con una sonrisa.

Blaine sintió como se le encogía el corazón. "Hermanos". Tenía hermanos, al fin tenía una auténtica familia. Una familia de verdad, no una de acogida. Adoraba a su padre, Nathaniel, pero siempre se había sentido en deuda por recibir su amor. Pero Daniel y Alfonso no le estaban regalando su cariño y compasión, eran sus hermanos y bromeaban y lo fastidiaban como si desearan serlo de verdad. Se sentía increíblemente cómodo en esa situación. Con sus padres, sus hermanos y su... Kurt.


	69. Capítulo 68

**Capítulo 68**

El día anterior, Kurt, Elena y Dan habían pasado la mañana de compras. Además de porque necesitaban los ingredientes para la gran cena de esa noche, también porque pensaron que Elena y Kurt necesitaban comprar compulsivamente para olvidar el mal trago de esa mañana. Se rieron y compraron mucho. Elena conocía al chico desde que era muy pequeño, pero ahora más maduro, le pareció un muchacho muy sensato, con el que le gustaba hablar. Daniel, también disfrutó con sus charlas y estrategias de venganza contra los hombres insensibles.

La tarde había sido igual de divertida. Todos habían estado en casa reunidos, charlando y riendo. Valentín y Elena contaron su historia de amor a todos, y aunque era algo incómodo, todos escucharon atentamente. Alfonso bromeó con la idea de que le gustaba más ser el hermano mediano que el mayor.

- Hermanito, te paso toda la responsabilidad de ser un ejemplo a seguir -le había dicho el italiano, fingiendo seriedad.

Aún les quedaba mucho para sentirse como hermanos, pero estaban intentando no ponerles barreras. Como el mismo Daniel había dicho "era difícil negar que eran hermanos cuando había tanto parecido entre ellos". Con solo mirarse, la comodidad de la relación iba aumentando.

Esa mañana, los encargados de cocinar se habían reunido para comenzar a preparar la cena de Nochevieja. Se colocaron un delantal, repartieron las tareas y comenzaron a parlotear sin descanso. Los demás habían protestado por dejarlos solos. Para lo que Kurt había tenido una respuesta perfecta.

- Tranquilo cariño, que después ustedes harán lo mismo, cuando les toque fregar todo esto -había dicho Kurt, señalando los cientos de cacharros sucios por toda la cocina.

Blaine había huido y no había vuelto más. Ellos se habían reído y proseguido con su charla. Aunque Elena tuviera una cocinera que preparaba todas sus comidas, deseaba hacer esta personalmente, con ayuda de su hijastro y su yerno. Estos habían aceptado encantados y habían añadido un plato de su cosecha.

El día anterior juntos y esa mañana de cotilleos, había creado una confianza especial entre ellos.

- ¿Ya se ha arreglado lo que fuera que pasara entre Blaine y tú, para que hubieras decidido hacer la maleta y marcharte? -preguntó Elena a Kurt probando la salsa que le servía este- ¡Uhm! ¡Deliciosa!

- ¡Gracias! Es un experimento que hice hace algún tiempo. Me gusta probar cosas nuevas en la cocina -explicó Kurt antes de responder a la pregunta.

- Bueno -dijo Daniel, encaminando la conversación- Es evidente que te ibas a marchar por lo grosero que fue en la cena, antes de que todo pasara. Y te quedaste para apoyarlo.

- Así es Dan. Pero después no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar del tema -afirmó Kurt, dejándose invadir por la tristeza.

- Pero ¿qué ocurre entre ustedes? -preguntó Elena preocupada- Olvida que soy su madre. Hoy seré solo una amiga.

Kurt sonrió y miró a ambos, inseguro. No sabía cómo explicar todo aquello. Se supone que debía seguir fingiendo ¿O no? No tenía nada claro lo que había entre ellos. Y entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Después de dejar a todos tras la cena, habían subido juntos a dormir. Y efectivamente, solo habían dormido. Pero Blaine lo había abrazado y envuelto con todo su cuerpo, sin dejarlo separarse ni un centímetro. Había sentido sus caricias hasta que se había dormido. Entrelazando una pierna entre las suyas. Y hundido el rostro en su pelo.

Cuando solo eran amigos, muchas veces había dormido en sus brazos y Blaine le acariciaba el cabello hasta que se dormía. Pero no era lo mismo después de admitir que lo amaba. Todo había cambiado tras haber sentido esas manos por todo su cuerpo ¿Se supone que Blaine deseaba recuperar lo que una vez tuvieron? ¿Era así como lo estaba tratando? ¿Como un amigo? Aunque pudiera parecer que fuera algo más, siempre lo había tratado así cuando solo eran amigos. Por eso la gente pensaba que había mucho más que una amistad. Podría ser que Blaine volviera a verlo como el mismo de antes. Que el tiempo hubiera curado su herida y viera quién era él en realidad, haciendo que Blaine deseara tenerlo de nuevo como amigo.

Eso debería alegrarlo. Pero no lo hacía. No lo quería de amigo. Bueno,... sí ¿O no? Estaba confundido. Lo quería a él. De cualquier forma. Siempre que lo tuviera cerca.

- No sé si me podré alejar de él -pensó en voz alta.

Dan y Elena lo miraron sorprendidos y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, para ir junto a Kurt.

- ¿Por qué desearías dejarlo? - dijo Elena, mientras que Daniel apoyaba la pregunta asintiendo efusivo y confundido.

Kurt suspiró y miró atentamente a cada uno. Podía confiar en ellos para hablar del tema. Además, necesitaba hacerlo.

- Cuando empezamos con esto, ninguno estaba muy seguro. Fue todo muy extraño. De pronto somos los mejor amigos y al día siguiente, hay una explosión de sentimientos desconocidos entre nosotros -explicó Kurt cabizbajo.

- Tiene que haber sido muy duro para ustedes. Eran amigos con una intimidad definida y ahora todo cambia -afirmó Daniel, comprensivo- Supongo que si se quieren de verdad, solo tienen que adaptarse a la situación.

- Que haya otros ámbitos de su relación que se hayan agregado, desconcertándolos, no significa que sea lo único entre ustedes -aconsejó Elena, leyéndole la mente- Pueden compartir las mismas cosas que cuando eran amigos, aunque hayan descubierto que se aman.

- Pero él no me ama -afirmó Kurt con tristeza.

- ¡OH, por Dios! ¡Vaya estupidez! -exclamó Daniel abrazándolo- Yo no lo conozco mucho. Pero es evidente que te adora. Besa el suelo que pisas.

- ¡Siempre lo ha hecho! -comentó Elena.

- ¡Exacto! Me trata como siempre ha hecho. Me abraza, besa y cuida como un amigo -explicó Kurt removiendo la salsa con la cuchara nerviosamente.

- No te trata como un amigo -aclaró Daniel.

- Sí, sí lo hace. Él ha sido así conmigo siempre. Desde que éramos pequeños. Celoso, posesivo y muy cariñoso. Puede llevar a confusiones, pero esa era su manera de tratarme cuando solo éramos amigos -explicó Kurt- Y es así como me trata ahora.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que ahora no te quiere. Sino que siempre te ha querido -anunció Elena, haciendo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera a Kurt.

- Me quiere sí, pero no me ama -se negó Kurt a tener esperanzas.

Sus amigos se miraron impotentes y decidieron no involucrarse más.

- Dile lo que sientes -aconsejó Daniel.

- Y pregúntale a él por sus sentimientos. No des nada por hecho -aconsejó también Elena.

Dejaron de preparar la cena, para hacer algo de comer. Almorzaron junto a los demás. Estos notaron que ellos estaban algo serios y procuraron animarlos. Los cuales les aseguraron que todo estaba bien. Y al final de la comida, ya se habían dejado embriagar por las constantes bromas de Alfonso. Después, los que no habían cocinado habían insistido en recoger y limpiar todo, antes de que ellos volvieran para asegurarse de que sus platos iban como debían, y no acabaran quemados o incomestibles.

- Estaban muy serios -afirmó Valentín aclarando los platos bajo el grifo.

- Y Kurt parecía triste -añadió Alfonso, mirando a su hermano, mientras secaba un plato.

- Yo no le hice nada -espetó a la defensiva Blaine mientras buscaba donde guardar unos vasos.

- ¿Han hablado después de la pelea en la que casi se va? -preguntó su padre, adivinando la respuesta.

- No, no hemos tenido la oportunidad -contestó él ceñudo.

- Pues ve ahora, que ni esta noche ni mañana podrás. Y no es aconsejable que lo dejes para cuando se vayan -aconsejó Valentín, indicándole que se fuera a buscarlo.

- ¡Oh, no! Que vaya cuando ya hayamos terminado ¡Nada de escaqueos! -protestó Alfonso burlón.

- Sí, mejor voy después -aceptó Blaine, en un suspiro.

- ¡Cobarde! -espetó su hermano, con sorna.

No quería hablar con Kurt. Había visto el dolor en su perfecto rostro. Y no quería escucharlo decir lo mucho que había sufrido por su culpa. Si Kurt quería alejarse de él para siempre lo aceptaría con resignación. O se emborracharía hasta que algo parecido a la aceptación apareciera. Aprovecharía lo poco que le quedaba con él. Menos de dos días y no lo volvería a ver. Emborracharse cada vez le parecía mejor opción. No creía que pudiera ser capaz de aguantar sobrio el perderlo para siempre.


	70. Capítulo 69

_Gabriela Cruz: No he tenido tiempo de revisar los capítulos de los otros fics :( estos ya los revisé todos. Intentaré revisar el Contrato y si es así, lo subo esta noche :D _

_Candy Criss: Cuando Kurt desapareció por unas semanas porque estuvo enfermo en realidad fué cuando estuvo deprimido porque Adam lo dejó verdad? / Estás obsesionada con él! Jajaja cuando aparezca sabrás qué ocurrió ;)_

_AlexaColfer: BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON ! DECLARATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ HOMBRE! / Jajaj lo haráa! y queda muuuuuuuy poquito. Quizás para navidad, lalala_

* * *

**Capítulo 69**

Kurt estaba sentado en el tocador, frente al espejo. Asegurándose que no estaba poniendo tanto esmero en arreglarse para impresionar a Blaine. No se creyó. Suspiró a la imagen frente a él y se dio por vencido. No había más que pudiera hacer. Peinado y vestido. No había tiempo para cirugías, así que se tendría que conformar con lo que había.

La puerta se abrió y Blaine entró distraídamente. Kurt se levantó y se paró frente a él. Al verlo, Blaine se quedó atónito. Y su mirada le hacía sentirse desnudo pese a los metros de tela que lo cubrían.

Un traje gris se amoldaba a la figura de Kurt, haciendo que Blaine contuviera la respiración, al pasear la vista por cada parte de cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo muy bien peinado.

¡Estaba precioso! ¡Increíblemente bello!

Blaine intentó hablar, sin éxito. Se acercó con paso torpe y le acarició un brazo con los nudillos. Bajó la caricia suavemente hasta su muñeca y la rodeó con su mano. Deslizó el dedo pulgar por su palma y la acarició, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran.

- ¡Estás precioso! -consiguió decir al fin.

- ¡Gracias! -contestó Kurt con un pudor poco frecuente en él.

Lo observó ruborizarse y agachar la vista mientras una de sus delicadas manos se acomodaba allí donde palpitaba su pulso, en el delicado cuello. Como si pudiera frenar su acelerado descontrol. Lo miró con deseo. Era tan perfecto que cualquier hombre lo envidiaría y cualquier hombre lo desearía. Tan perfecto, que era imposible no enamorarse de él cuando lo conocías. Tan perfecto, que no podría alejarse de él aunque quisiera.

- ¡Precioso! -repitió Blaine admirando cada detalle de su imagen.

Kurt levantó la vista para encontrarse la suya y deseó no haberlo hecho. Una oleada de fuego líquido recorrió sus venas y sintió arder cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Blaine lo miraba como si fuera el hombre más deseable del planeta. Y así se sentía cuando él estaba cerca.

Al encontrarse con el azul intenso de sus ojos, Blaine perdió el poco y nervioso control que mantenía. Lo agarró por la cintura atrayéndolo contra él y buscó sus labios, devorándolos al instante. Lo besaba con hambre voraz. Lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo suavemente sus labios. No lo dejaba escapar de la prisión de su abrazo. Pretendía devorarlo por completo. No se sentiría satisfecho de otra manera.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Kurt escuchó los golpes y se alejó del cálido cuerpo de Blaine. Pero él no lo dejó ir muy lejos. Lo agarró de las caderas y lo apretó de nuevo contra él. Haciendo que Kurt gimiera de puro placer al notar su excitación. Pero la puerta volvió a interrumpir y traerlo a la cordura. Posó su mano sobre sus labios. Los notó calientes e hinchados. Y el rubor subió a sus mejillas. Entonces, Blaine lo dejó marchar y corrió hacia el baño.

Maldiciendo entre dientes Blaine fue a abrir la puerta. Lo hizo con brusquedad y fulminó a su hermano que estaba al otro lado de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? -gruñó sin disimulo.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó Alfonso perspicaz.

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué quieres? -repitió Blaine, sin paciencia.

- ¡Uy, que humores! Venía para invitarlos a una fiesta. Después de la cena los viejos querrán tomar una copa y dormir. O subir a hacer sus cochinadas -bromeó Alfonso amistosamente- Dan y yo iremos a una fiesta con unos amigos. Hemos pensado que les gustaría acompañarnos.

- Le preguntaré a Kurt -respondió Blaine, relajándose.

Kurt salió del baño y se encontró con la mirada de ambos morenos de ojos penetrantes. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y el rubor inundó sus mejillas de nuevo.

¿Desde cuando se ruborizaba con tanta facilidad?, le reprendió una vocecilla jocosa.

- Es mejor que no vengan -aseguró el italiano sin dejar de mirar a Kurt- Tú eres demasiado celoso y él está demasiado bueno.

Las mejillas de Kurt ardían en respuesta. Desvió la vista, pero notaba la mirada de ambos sobre su cuerpo.

- No quiero que acabes descuartizando a todos mis amigos -continuó Alfonso, sin dejar de admirar la belleza del chico- Mejor se quedan y hacen sus propias cochinadas.

Blaine habría matado a su hermano por el escrutinio al que estaba sometiendo a Kurt. Pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo y desear quitarle el hermoso traje ¡con los dientes!

Kurt notó que era el momento perfecto para hablar, demostrando que estaba vivo y no era un muñeco a tamaño natural, en exposición.

- ¿No ir, a dónde? -preguntó, sacando a ambos de su ensimismamiento.

Al fin Blaine reaccionó y le golpeó en la nuca a su hermano para que dejara de comerse a Kurt con la mirada.

- ¡Ouch! -protestó el chico frotándose la nuca- ¡Que bruto! Solo admiraba lo bello que es tu novio. No es para enojarse.

- Búscate uno propio -le aconsejó Blaine amenazante.

- Pienso buscarme unos cuantos esta noche -replicó con una sonrisa pícara.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco ante los alardes típicos masculinos y se acercó a ellos.

- Serías el hombre más feliz del mundo en mi fiesta de Año Nuevo -aseguró Kurt risueño. Cientos de hermosos superficiales a su alcance, sin duda sería el paraíso para él.

- Dan me ha hablado de ella ¿De verdad es tan impresionante? -preguntó el joven curioso. Blaine se encogió de hombros y Kurt sonrió.

- Me he esforzado mucho para que así fuera. El año pasado muchas celebridades estuvieron en ella y todos los locales del país están intentando hacerme sombra este año -explicó Kurt irritado- Me lo han puesto muy difícil, pero los superaré una vez más.

- Estás muy seguro -comentó el italiano desconfiado- ¿Cómo sabes que no tienen preparadas sorpresas que hagan que tu fiesta sea inferior a ellas?

- Sé exactamente qué hará cada relaciones públicas de cada local de la ciudad. Llevo mis añitos en el negocio y conozco mucha gente -aseguró el joven con una sonrisa- Hay muchos que desean cosas de mí y para ello me regalan información confidencial.

-¿Qué quieren de ti? -preguntó Blaine celoso.

- Entradas para algún partido u obra exclusiva, que los deje entrar a alguna fiesta, presentarles a alguien al que no tienen acceso, ser mis distribuidores para el local,... o simplemente tenerme contento por si en algún momento necesitan cualquiera de esas cosas -concluyó Kurt devastándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Uf! Suena a que eres un hombre importante -afirmó Alfonso, impresionado.

- Tengo contactos -respondió Kurt quitándole importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hermanito, creo que lo vas a tener que estar vigilando toda la noche sin disfrutar de la fiesta -especuló el italiano, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Blaine miró a Kurt con una mezcla de furia y tristeza. Kurt deseó gritar que era su trabajo y que no estaría con ningún hombre. Supo al instante, que Blaine pensaba que no estaría allí para poder vigilarlo, como estaba seguro deseaba. Y Kurt deseaba que lo estuviera. Aunque le complicara la noche con sus celos y no lo dejara hacer su trabajo. Aunque se peleara con todos los hombres de la fiesta ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aunque lo echaran del maldito trabajo! Quería que estuviese allí, con él.

- Podrías venir si lo deseas -dijo cortésmente Kurt.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Alfonso emocionado- Dan se morirá de gusto cuando se lo diga.

- Estoy seguro -contestó Kurt con una sonrisa.

Alfonso se marchó a toda prisa, sin despedirse. Blaine cerró la puerta y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? -preguntó Blaine acercándosele coqueto.

- Invitar a tus hermanos a pasar el Año Nuevo -respondió relajadamente- ¿Te molesta?

- No -contestó con una sonrisa pícara- no me molesta. Pero que ellos vayan a la fiesta implica que tu supuesto novio, o sea yo, también irá ¡Acabas de invitarme a pasar Año Nuevo contigo! -aclaró Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Oh, no! ¡Qué horror!, dijo una vocecita sarcástica en la cabeza de Kurt. Intentó no reír. Pobre de él, tendría que hacer todo un sacrificio y pasar la fiesta con Blaine. La risa fue inevitable. Podría torturarlo un poco más y que también lo acompañara a casa después, pensó jocoso.

Como respuesta a su -al parecer, según Blaine- nefasta aclaración, Kurt se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin darle la menor importancia. Blaine lo miró incrédulo y lo persiguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación ¿Le traía sin cuidado? ¿Debía alegrarse o entristecerse? Confundido, decidió mejor ducharse para la cena.


	71. Capítulo 70

Capítulo 70

Una vez que se alistaron, se encontraron en la cocina para revisar que todo estuviera listo. Después, observaron bajo lupa cada detalle de la mesa. Una vez que todo estuvo conforme a sus deseos, los demás bajaban risueños por las escaleras. Los tres cocineros los esperaron y admiraron la visión. Los tres vestidos con elegantes trajes negros amoldándose a los masculinos cuerpos. Estaban aún más atractivos, si eso podía ser posible.

- ¡Que depresión! -exclamó Daniel, en un sollozo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Elena extrañada.

- Los tres hombres más guapos que he conocidos y son de mi familia -explicó el chico haciendo pucheros- ¡Es para deprimirse!

Todos rieron y se unieron para caminar juntos hasta la mesa. Valentín besó a su mujer y Blaine rodeó por la cintura a Kurt, en un gesto posesivo casi innato.

Ya en la mesa, las bromas no cesaron. Alfonso continuó con su tarea de sacar de quicio a su hermano y Daniel estaba encantado de no ser el centro de las burlas. Valentín y Elena estaban radiantes de felicidad por el cuadro ante ellos. Y Blaine y Kurt estaban pasándoselo en grande aunque a veces se sintieran un poco fuera de lugar. Todo iba demasiado deprisa para Blaine, pero las bromas de su hermano ayudaban a quitarle hierro al asunto. O mejor dicho, lo distraía haciendo que olvidara su caos de vida, al querer matarlo por no cesar de coquetear con Kurt.

- ¡Uhm! Elena, esta salsa te salió deliciosa -comentó Alfonso, relamiéndose.

- Sí que lo está. Pero la hizo Kurt -explicó la mujer, acaparando la salsera.

- ¡Dios! ¿Es que no hay nada que no sepas hacer? -preguntó el chico admirando a Kurt- Guapo, inteligente, ingenioso, divertido,... ¿y también sabes cocinar? ¡Por Dios, cásate conmigo!

- ¡Uhm! -contestó el joven con desinterés- De acuerdo. Pero no te extrañes si no me presento en la iglesia. Soy muy despistado.

- ¡Oh, sí! -aseguró Blaine- Una vez planeamos un viaje con todos nuestros amigos. Estábamos muy ilusionados, era la primera vez que iríamos todos sin adultos. Llegó la hora de irnos y Kurt que no aparecía. Cuando llegué a su casa estaba hecho un ovillo bajo la almohada -dijo sin parar de reír- Me miró como si fuera un extraño y siguió durmiendo.

- No me acordaba de que era ese día -explicó Kurt a la defensiva.

- No sabes en el día que vives. Después de eso le compré una agenda -comentó risueño.

- Es la única vez que he llegado tarde en mi vida -replicó Kurt irritado- Siempre soy el primera en llegar a las citas.

- Eso es cierto. Cuando te acuerdas de que has quedado siempre llegas una hora antes -se burló Blaine sin compasión- Y es una tontería porque no tienes paciencia para esperar y antes de que sea la hora ya estás llamando a todos para preguntar por qué tardan tanto.

Como en eso tenía razón no replicó. Pero con toda la seriedad que le fue posible le volvió la cara y se hizo el indignado. Todos rieron y continuaron las bromas hasta el postre, en el que Valentín y Elena avisaron que tras la cena irían a visitar a unos amigos que hacían una fiesta cerca. Dieron por hecho que Blaine y Kurt acompañarían a Alfonso y Daniel. Así que estos aceptaron la idea. Tras la cena, tomaron una copa y repartieron los regalos. Kurt sorprendió a Blaine repartiendo regalos para todos, en nombre de los dos. El resto hizo lo mismo. A Blaine se le formó un nudo en la garganta con cada detalle. No esperaba emocionarse tanto, pero ese momento fue realmente hogareño. Parecían realmente una familia ¡Su familia! Hizo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas.

- Compré los regalos la mañana que fui de compras con tu mamá y Dan -explicó Kurt en un susurro, al ver la cara de asombro de Blaine.

- ¡Gracias! -exclamó el joven con una enorme sonrisa- No esperaba nada de esto -comentó, señalando a los múltiples objetos en su regazo.

- Elena ya tenía tu regalo y a Dan le ayudé yo a elegirlo. Lo que me ha sorprendido es que Alfonso se haya acordado. Supongo que Dan le habrá avisado de que yo le compré uno en nombre de los dos -especuló Kurt.

- Es todo perfecto. Pero me falta un regalo.

Ninguno de los dos había entregado al otro su regalo. Kurt sonrió y miró al resto con una sonrisa tierna.

- Muchas gracias por todo, nos han encantado sus regalos. Pero voy a secuestrar un segundito a Blaine para entregarle el suyo -comunicó Kurt levantándose.

- No será nada obsceno ¿no? Porque si lo es, ¡quiero verlo! -bromeó Alfonso, mientras jugaba como un niño pequeño con el regalo que Kurt le había hecho.

- Sigue matando marcianitos -ordenó Kurt despeinándolo como a un crío desobediente- Después bajamos y vamos a la fiesta.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto, escuchando tras ellos la réplica malhumorada de Alfonso.

- ¡Son ninjas, no marcianos!

Kurt sonrió y abrazó al risueño Blaine, que lo miraba con adoración. Al llegar a la habitación Kurt fue hasta su maleta y sacó una caja, que ocupaba gran parte de esta. La dejó sobre la cama y lo instó para que la abriera. Blaine lo miró algo inseguro y se paró frente al regalo. Abrió lentamente la caja y vio dos pequeños papeles en el centro. Pero los reconoció enseguida. Su cara se transformó en pura felicidad. Tuvo que contenerse para no dar saltos de alegría.

- Son entradas... son... son entradas para... ¡Dios! -gritó Blaine emocionado.

Corrió hacia Kurt, lo cogió por la cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas sin cesar en el aire.

- ¿Cómo demonios las has conseguido? Llevo más de tres meses detrás de una y no hay manera. Y eso que dije que pagaría lo que fuera necesario -explicó Blaine admirando los boletos- Aún queda meses para el partido y desde el primer día que salieron a la venta no había manera de conseguir asientos ¡Y estos son increíbles!

- En la caja hay algo más -dijo Kurt sin más.

Aún emocionado y concentrado en las entradas, miró la caja sin atención. El fondo estaba cubierto por una tela con los colores de su equipo. La cogió y pudo ver que era una camiseta. Le dio la vuelta para comprobar que era la de su jugador favorito ¡Y estaba firmada!

- ¿Cómo demonios la has conseguido? -preguntó Blaine atónito.

- Haces mucho esa pregunta -observó Kurt risueño.

- ¿Le llevaste una camiseta para que te la firmara? ¿Cómo...? -balbuceó excitado.

- En realidad, no. No he comprado esa camiseta. Fui a verlo para que me diera esas entradas y me regaló su camiseta. Y ya que estaba allí, me la firmó -explicó sin darle mayor importancia.

Blaine lo miraba sin parpadear y con la boca abierta. Kurt soltó una carcajada por la expresión de su cara y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- Ya te dije que conozco a mucha gente -le recordó Kurt pacientemente.

- ¿Co... conoces a...? ¡Lo conoces! -exclamó Blaine, intentando asimilarlo.

- Su representante quería algo de mí y no suelo ser de los que dejan las deudas sin cobrar -explicó Kurt con una sonrisa- Por cierto, es probable que tu adorado ídolo vaya a la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Cada vez le parecía más surrealista. Había visto a varios famosos en el local las veces que había ido. Y sabía que los hombres y mujeres más ricos de la ciudad consideraban ese local de los pocos dignos de ser visitados. Pero saber que el único hombre al que había admirado en su vida estaría allí... Simplemente, no podía creerlo.

Apretó contra él la camiseta y las entradas, asegurándose de que eran reales. Miró a Kurt con tanto cariño que creyó que podría leer en sus ojos cuanto lo amaba. Kurt lo conocía bien. Sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba y cuanto significaba para él aquellos regalos. Y por mucho que fingiera que no le había costado nada conseguirlos, sabía que nada es gratis en la vida y menos algo tan valioso.

Caminó hacia Kurt y lo agarró por la cintura con una mano, apretándolo contra él. Hizo a un lado los regalos y colocó su mano en la delicada y suave nuca.

- ¡Gracias! -susurró Blaine sobre sus labios.

Lo ciñó más a su cuerpo y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Aspiró su aroma hasta emborracharse con él. La habitación estaba en silencio. Solo el sonido de sus respiraciones y la velocidad de sus pulsos, se distinguían entre tantas emociones. Ambos nerviosos balbuceaban intentando pensar en algo que decir. Abrir la boca para luego cerrarla sin nada que saliera de ella, fue lo único que hicieron durante unos minutos. Al fin, Blaine se separó de Kurt, con una sonrisa.

- Ahora me toca a mí darte mi regalo -comentó Blaine buscando en su maleta.

Le entregó un paquete muy delgado y rectangular. Le pareció un libro muy fino, al abrirlo vio que así era. Una lágrima rodó por su cara al reconocerlo y se abrazó a él.

- ¡La Cenicienta! -balbuceó Kurt entre sollozos.

- En cuanto lo vi, me acordé de ti -explicó Blaine con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Durante unos meses cuando era pequeño había estado viviendo con unos tíos. Para Kurt solo habían sido unas vacaciones, al principio. Con los días al ver que sus padres no aparecían ni llamaban para preguntar por él empezó a preocuparse. Su tía para que no estuviera triste le dio algo de dinero para que se comprara lo que quisiera y él eligió ese libro y lo leyó una y otra vez, cada noche que pasó en ese lugar. Con los años se había enterado de que había sido una de las pataletas de su madre, que para castigar a su marido le había quitado al niño y huido a casa de sus padres. Como el abuelo de Kurt no quería que este fuera testigo de los berrinches que hacía su madre, lo mandaron con su tía hasta que todo se solucionó.

No había tenido señales de ninguno de los dos, pero sí de Blaine. Aún recordaba la felicidad con la que le contó que tenía su propio cuento, comprado por él. Se había sentido como un niño mayor al entrar en la tienda y elegir lo que deseaba comprar. Era un cuento de hadas y él nunca había creído en ellos, pero ese en particular lo enternecía.

- Siempre has sido una cenicienta, preocupándote por los demás y dando más de lo que nos merecemos -comentó Blaine, acariciándole la mejilla.

Kurt estaba absorto en cada página del libro. Cada palabra le hacía sonreír. Miraba las ilustraciones, recordando las miles de veces que había visto unas parecidas. Al llegar a la última, se quedó inmóvil. Bajo la imagen del príncipe y Cenicienta el día de su boda, con los impecables trajes de fiesta, había un post-it pegado.

"Nunca me alejaré de ti", decía la nota, con la clara letra de Blaine.

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y miró a Blaine. Tragó el nudo de emociones e intentó hablar. Pero un sollozo salió de su garganta en vez de palabras. Blaine lo abrazó y consoló hasta que sus sollozos descendieron un poco. Después se apartó un poco y le sonrió, inundándolo de paz.

- Solo es un detalle -dijo Blaine, en su defensa- El regalo de verdad es este -explicó mientras se sacaba una fina caja del bolsillo.

- El cuento es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca -afirmó Kurt sollozando de nuevo. Apretando el cuento contra su pecho.

- Ya te lo había regalado antes, así que no vale -bromeó Blaine. Y le extendió el fino estuche- ¡Ábrelo!

Abrió la cajita lentamente y encontró una preciosa pulsera de oro blanco con seis figuritas en ella. Parpadeó sorprendido por el detalle y miró a Blaine. Este sonrió y cogió la pulsera y comenzó a ponérsela.

- Son amuletos -explicó Blaine suavemente y cogió entre sus dedos el primero- El angelito lo elegí porque eres mi ángel de la guarda, siempre estás cuando te necesito. La estrella simboliza para mí el cielo, donde sueles perderte cada dos por tres -bromeó consiguiendo que Kurt dejara de llorar y soltara una carcajada- El símbolo de la música, no es solo porque te encante, sino porque eres muy creativo e ingenioso. El libro abierto es porque eres un "sabelotodo" -explicó burlón y le besó la punta de la nariz- No, es porque además de ser muy inteligente, eres como un libro abierto. Eres muy claro, pero hay que haber leído mucho para entenderte. La mariposa, la elegí simplemente porque sé que te encantan. Y el corazón... -suspiró pesadamente- Quedaría genial que dijera que es porque tienes el corazón más grande que he visto nunca, pero no simboliza tu corazón -se interrumpió de nuevo para suspirar, tomando fuerzas- ¡Es el mío! Elegí el corazón porque siempre has tenido el mío en tus manos y ahora podrás tenerlo físicamente. Sabes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Eres lo único constante en mi vida. Cuando pensé que nunca conocería a mi padre y que mi madre era la peor persona del mundo, solo tú eras un bálsamo para mis heridas. Mi corazón tiene un enorme hueco reservado para ti y siempre estarás en él.

Kurt apretó con fuerza su muñeca tapando la preciada pulsera y la acurrucó contra su pecho. No pudo evitar un gemido casi desgarrado, de emoción. Se echó en los brazos de Blaine, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, y lloró sin cesar. Era lo más bonito que le habían dicho nunca y lo más maravilloso de todo es que sabía que lo decía de verdad. Blaine seguía queriéndolo como antes. Daba igual que no lo amara ¡Él era especial para Blaine! Y eso le bastaba.


	72. Capítulo 71

**Capítulo 71**

Consiguieron salir de la habitación sin revelar sus sentimientos. Cosa que les costó muchísimo a ambos. Bajaron por las escaleras cogidos de la mano. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaban seguros de estar junto a la persona que mejor los conocía del mundo. Se sentían felices y seguros. Como cuando eran pequeños y dejaban de lado a sus compañeros para estar juntos. Nadie era más importante.

- Pareces un príncipe bajando por las escaleras -admiró Blaine

- Es que lo soy -bromeó Kurt con una sonrisa dulce.

Llegaron hasta la sala donde les esperaban sus hermanos. Elena y Valentín ya se habían ido. Se pararon frente a ellos y su pícaro hermano comenzó a silbar bromista.

- Sí que se han tardado ¿Me estaban haciendo tío? -se burló el italiano, palmeando su hombro.

- ¡Cállate! Me estaba dando su regalo -explicó Blaine enseñándole las entradas.

- ¡No! -gritó Alfonso quitándoselas de las manos- Definitivamente, quiero un novio como el tuyo.

- ¿Y a ti? -preguntó Daniel a Kurt, ignorando a su hermano emocionado- ¿Qué te ha regalado?

- Esta pulsera -señaló Kurt, mientras los hombres seguían emocionándose con el que sería el partido del siglo.

- Es preciosa -afirmó el chico y después miró a sus hermanos- Son como niños.

Los chicos se rieron mientras arrastraban a sus acompañantes hasta la puerta. Ellos no dejaron de hablar del mismo tema una y otra vez. Alfonso intentó convencer a su hermano para que lo invitara a ir con él. Y aunque no lo hubieran hablado, él tenía la esperanza de ir con Kurt.

Llegaron a una fiesta bulliciosa. Y, por una vez, Blaine no se molestó de que todos se giraran para mirar al bello hombre que iba de su brazo. Si uno se atrevía a acercarse era otra cosa. Pero que lo miraran no le importaba. Él sabía mejor que nadie que era el más hermoso del lugar. Y, al menos esa noche, era todo suyo. No importaba que todos lo desearan porque Kurt no se alejaría de él.

¡De acuerdo, sí estaba celoso! Pero no estropearía la noche demostrándolo. A no ser que algún idiota se atreviera a intentar algo. Entonces lo mandaría al hospital y pediría misericordia después, hasta que a Kurt se le pasara el enfado.

- ¿Y esa mala cara? -preguntó Kurt, observando como el rostro amado se retorcía con cada pensamiento.

- Nada -disimuló Blaine, con una sonrisa- Este lugar está muy oscuro. No se ve nada.

Kurt miró a su alrededor y observó la tenue luz de miles de pequeñas lámparas de colores esparcidas por toda la amplia sala. La diversidad de atuendos, la mayoría muy llamativos. Las risas y la música inundaban el lugar. Era perfecto. Todo estaba tan animado como su feliz corazón. Un fiel reflejo de como se sentía. Y además, no tenía que ocuparse él de que la fiesta fuera un éxito. Podía relajarse y disfrutar. Y teniendo a Blaine a su lado, eso sería muy fácil.

Kurt sonreía ante las expectativas de la noche cuando Alfonso se les acercó.

- Bueno -dijo el joven frotándose las manos, como un hambriento ante su festín- es momento de que nos dividamos. Siéntanse como en casa que yo me encargaré de encontrar quien me arrope.

- ¡Agh! Ahórrate detalles -rogó Kurt asqueado- Ve en busca de tu víctima ahora que están borrachos y vulnerables.

- Gracioso -gruñó Alfonso antes de irse hacia un exuberante rubio.

La pareja observó como el italiano hacía reír al muchacho y se marchaban muy acaramelados. Kurt sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación y miró a Blaine, como si fuera una copia del depredador que acababa de marcharse.

- Hay que reconocer que es rápido -concedió Blaine con una sonrisa.

- Los hay mejores -replicó Kurt, con una mirada que le decía que se refería claramente a él.

- Yo no soy así -protestó el chico ofendido- Admito que no he sido muy formal en mis relaciones. Pero nunca me he ido con el primero que se me ha pasado por delante -se interrumpió para meditarlo- Quiero decir, que sí, puede que no haya sido muy selectivo, pero nunca los he engañado.

- Blainie -dijo Kurt rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, en un gesto fraternal- Te recuerdo que me conozco tus líos amorosos mejor que tú. A diferencia tuya, yo me sé los nombres de todos los hombres con los que has estado. Al menos, de los que has conocido en nuestro círculo de amigos.

- Yo también los recuerdo -bramó indignado.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Kurt risueño- ¿Cómo se llamaba el primo de Sebastián con el que estuviste una semana encerrado en su casa de la playa el verano pasado?

Blaine se paralizó. No sabía qué le conmocionaba más, el darse cuenta que de verdad no recordaba el nombre del chico o el hecho de estar hablando de ello con Kurt. No debería extrañarle que Kurt supiera lo que pasó ¡Cielo santo, él mismo se lo había contado! Pero no era a su amigo, el que conocía todos sus escabrosos secretos, al que veía frente a él. Sino al hombre que amaba. Y por mucho que confiara en él y el tema del que hablaran fuera pasado, le resultaba imposible sentirse cómodo en la conversación. Tras años sin importarle que Kurt pensara mal de su vida amorosa, ahora su único pensamiento era dejarle claro que no era ningún patán desconsiderado. Él podía amar y hacer feliz a un hombre. Lo amaba a él. Y deseaba más que nada hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

- No soy ningún bastardo que vaya de un hombre a otro sin consideración hacia ellos -afirmó a la defensiva.

- No era una crítica -aclaró Kurt, agarrándolo del brazo y caminando hacia algún lugar menos ruidoso- Pero me parece absurdo que finjas ser lo que no eres.

- ¿Y qué soy, según tú? -preguntó Blaine, parándose en seco.

- Un chico que ha aprovechado su atractivo para satisfacer todas sus necesidades -explicó Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia- Todos lo hacemos, si se nos da la oportunidad.

Debería aliviarlo saber que Kurt no lo juzgaba. Pero no era idiota y sabía que tras ese argumento estaba explícito que Kurt había disfrutado de esa ventaja tanto como él. Y lo enfurecía pensar en todos los hombres que habrían tenido la fortuna de acapararlo en su cama. No, no le gustaba nada esa idea.

- ¿Hay muchos nombres que tú no recuerdes de tu lista? -preguntó Blaine irritado.

- La verdad es que sí -admitió Kurt, ignorando el ceño fruncido del chico- Suelo no escucharlos en exceso para no involucrarme más de lo necesario.

- ¿Por miedo a enamorarte? -quiso saber sin pensar en que podría descubrirse ante él.

- No -respondió Kurt sin percatarse del interés de la pregunta- No me gusta hacerme amigo suyos porque después me dan pena cuando los tengo que dejar. O aun peor los tengo que soportar cerca. Siempre es mejor no relacionarse con alguien cercano.

Kurt se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca. Quería hacerle saber que nunca había estado con ningún amigo o compañero de trabajo. Que nunca había tenido nada serio con ningún hombre. Pero en lugar de eso le había dado un argumento para que se alejara de él ¡Era un maldito estúpido! ¿Cuándo aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada? Era novato en esto de preocuparse por los sentimientos de un hombre. Y tenía que admitir que era realmente difícil no herirlos cuando toda su vida lo había hecho como pura diversión. Bajar la autoestima de un hombre y darle a entender que no le interesaba era el juego que más lo divertía a la hora de conquistar a un hombre. Y ahora tenía que hacer que él supiera que era alguien especial ¡Era un asco estar enamorado!

- Quiero decir que es más fácil tener algo sin importancia con alguien que no conoces -rectificó Kurt- Si es alguien cercano es más probable que te preocupes por él y la relación sea más formal.

- Y no deseas eso -dijo Blaine con un brillo en los ojos que Kurt no supo descifrar.

¿Era una pregunta o una afirmación? ¿Intentaba mantener una conversación o...? ¿Estaba proponiéndole algo? ¿Una relación? ¿Con él? ¡No, no era posible! Se estaba dejando guiar por la maravillosa noche que estaban pasando. Blaine no querría estar con él de esa manera. No lo amaba.

Se habría hundido en su autocompasión si no fuera porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado ocupado en atender a todos los estímulos que le brindaba el potente cuerpo bajo el traje de chaqueta ¡Estaba hermoso! Y si a un hombre se le podía llamar "hermoso" sin duda, era a él. Era la personificación de la sensualidad y misterioso poder de atracción.

- Yo... pretendo que cuando tenga un novio -fingió atragantarse con la palabra y le sonrió burlón- Cuando llegue el hombre capaz de soportarme no será un desconocido al cual no valore. No he estado con ningún amigo porque creo que para estropear una amistad tiene que haber un buen motivo. Y si no es amor, es desperdiciar una amistad.

- Entonces, nunca has estado enamorado -dijo Blaine vacilante. Al no obtener respuesta insistió- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué? No has hecho ninguna pregunta -afirmó aliviado de no tener que contestar.

- De acuerdo -aceptó el muchacho, reprochándose por no haber sido más sutil y haber preguntado sin descubrirse- Entonces ¿sí serías capaz de reemplazar una amistad por amor? Y por si te cabe alguna duda, es una pregunta.

¡Oh, sí, era una pregunta! Y ni siquiera él era capaz de ignorar las connotaciones que el interés por la respuesta implicaba. Blaine estaba interesado en algo más que una amistad. Y no era sexo a lo que se refería.

De repente el lugar se volvió muy pequeño y agobiante. Y a Kurt le costaba horrores respirar. Tenía que responderle. Y aunque la respuesta no lo comprometería, el saber que Blaine no escondía su interés por él lo desconcertaba ¿Por qué se estaba planteando una relación con él? ¿Estaría intentando compensarlo por todo el daño hecho?

"¡No! Nada de autocompasión esa noche", protestó una vocecita en su cabeza. Si Blaine se exponía ante él, él haría lo mismo.

- Sí -balbuceó Kurt e intentó pensar en una explicación.

Blaine tomó esa aceptación como la respuesta a todos sus deseos. No se había planteado que pudiera estar siendo tan obvio ante Kurt. Y realmente le daba igual. Estaba harto de ocultar lo que sentía. A Kurt y a sí mismo. Ya ambos sabían lo que él sentía. Y por si a Kurt le cabía dudas, lo cogió por la cintura y antes de que pudiera decir nada lo invadió con un apasionado beso.

Kurt fue incapaz de pensar o asimilar nada en esos momentos. Solo sabía que los labios más pecaminosos que había conocido nunca estaban obrando milagros sobre los suyos. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo abrazó por el cuello y le devolvió el beso.

La hambrienta unión fue deshecha por Blaine. Sin soltarlo ni alejarse de él un centímetro, resopló contra sus labios.

- Me voy a tener que hacer a la idea de que voy a pelearme con todos los hombres del planeta que se atrevan a mirarte -bromeó Blaine con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, mientras le acariciaba la nariz con la suya.

Kurt entendió lo que quería decir aquello. No eran necesarias más palabras ¡Estaban juntos! No de una forma temporal o sexual. Blaine quería algo más. Quería estar junto a él. Y él lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

- Cariño -dijo en tono burlón- hace años que te lías a golpes con cualquiera que se me acerca -aclaró Kurt antes de echarse sobre sus brazos y perderse en un devastador beso.


	73. Capítulo 72

_IrmaDCazula: Sí, ya son novios :D jeje_

_AmiDela: Sí es necesario que aparezca Adam u.u porque con ello se aclararán algunas cosas o confundirán más jojo pero calma, que aún faltan como 10 capítulos para que aparezca :X _

* * *

**Capítulo 72**

Los minutos pasaban y ellos eran incapaces de moverse. Se besaban una y otra vez. Eran incapaces de hablar, más que en susurros de amor.

- Te adoro, estás tan bello -susurró una vez más Blaine.

Kurt volvió a besarlo otra vez como respuesta. Tenía el corazón acelerado de felicidad, y notaba que Blaine estaba en el mismo estado. Aún no podía creer que de verdad estuviera pasando. Lo abrazó una vez más para asegurarse que no era un sueño.

- No sabes lo que agradezco que compartamos habitación esta noche -bromeó Blaine, besándole el cuello.

Ya no tenían que fingir ser pareja ¡Lo eran! Blaine tenía ganas de gritárselo al mundo entero. Kurt era todo suyo. Y le daba igual cuan posesivo sonara eso.

¡Oh, sí! Agradecía que toda su familia pensara que eran pareja desde antes. Así podría dedicar toda la noche a deshacerse de ese precioso traje y besar cada centímetro bajo él. Era fabuloso poder pensar en ello y no sentirse culpable por sus pensamientos. Kurt deseaba estar con él y aunque no entendiera el porqué, Blaine estaba feliz de que así fuera.

- ¡Dejen de armar una escena porno aquí en medio! -se burló Alfonso mientras pasaba de largo, con un chico bajo el brazo.

- Ese -dijo Blaine señalando al chico- ¿es el misma de antes?

- ¡No! -exclamó Kurt, observando al moreno que se contoneaba junto a su cuñado.

- ¡Oh! ¿Me pegarás si digo que lo admiro? -preguntó burlón Blaine mientras sonreía con malicia.

- ¡Oh sí! -afirmó Kurt sin dudar.

- ¡Que cerdo! ¿Cómo puede estar con dos en la misma fiesta? -bromeó Blaine sin dejar de reír.

Como respuesta Kurt lo golpeó en el brazo. Blaine lo agarró y apretó contra él. Y de nuevo se besaron con pasión.

- ¿Se la están pasando bien? -preguntó Daniel, acercándose.

Había desaparecido nada más llegar y todos dieron por hecho que el motivo de su fuga era el chico con el que había tenido un acercamiento aquella primera noche en la playa.

- Fantásticamente bien -afirmó Blaine abrazando a Kurt.

- Pero si lo único que han hecho toda la noche es besarse sin parar -protestó el chico- Podrían intentar bailar o tomar algo.

- Me parece bastante más divertido el besar a mi novio -aclaró Blaine, besándolo fugazmente.

¡Su novio! ¡Oh, sí! Ya era oficial. Nada de fingir o de malinterpretar. Kurt tuvo que esforzarse por dejar de sonreír como un estúpido y obligar al adolescente que daba saltos de alegría en su cabeza, que se estuviera quieto. Pero en realidad, quería ser él el que estuviera dando saltos de pura felicidad.

- Bastante más divertido -corroboró Kurt, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Blaine no se había dado cuenta del miedo que tenía de que Kurt lo rechazara, hasta que dijo en voz alta lo que más deseaba ¡Que fuera su novio! Y al fin lo era. Un novio real, al que podía amar y mimar. Consentir sin importarle lo que todos dijeran. No quería pararse a pensar en el motivo por el que Kurt había aceptado. Un hombre como él no podía amarlo. Lo conocía y sabía que así era. Pero Kurt tendría sus motivos para aceptar y no iba a ser él quien los criticara.

- ¡Vayan a un cuarto y dejen de dar envidia! -bufó Daniel irritado.

- ¿El asno ese te rechazó? -preguntó su hermano sorprendentemente protector.

- No. Solamente aceptó a otro -explicó el chico cabizbajo.

- ¿Qué? -gruñó Blaine, soltándose de su abrazo.

Si Kurt no lo hubiera agarrado se habría ido a buscar al imbécil que había hecho daño a su hermano menor. Aunque apenas lo conocía, un sentimiento tierno y hogareño le calentaba el pecho cada vez que lo veía. No dejaría que ningún idiota le hiciera daño. Miró al chico de ojos llorosos y lo abrazó para consolarlo.

- Recuerda hermanito que es tu hermano menor. Si quieres hacer un trío te aconsejo que busques a otro con el que no te juzguen de incesto -se burló Alfonso mientras pasaba junto a ellos abrazado a un pelirrojo.

Todos lo miraron mientras se alejaban. Blaine y Daniel abrieron la boca intentando expresar con palabras su confusión, a la vez que señalaban al exuberante hombre que se alejaba con él.

- ¡Sí! -afirmó Kurt leyendo sus mentes- Es uno distinto.

Hasta Kurt empezaba a admirar al joven. O la estupidez de algunos hombres. Kurt estaba a favor de divertirse sin ataduras. Pero apoyaba más la idea de que el hombre tenía que conservar su dignidad entretanto.

Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. Había pasado mucho tiempo deshaciéndose de tipos como él. Donjuanes que lo tomaban como un reto, para conquistarlo. Y cuando todos se habían hecho una idea de que él era quien elegía con quien estar, había pasado aún más tiempo espantándolos de los alrededores de Jeff. Su amigo podía llegar a ser muy ingenuo y Kurt era muy protector con él.

¡Cuanto lo echaba de menos! Tenía tanto que contarle. Al día siguiente volverían a casa y en cuanto llegaran lo llamaría para una sesión de cotilleo y café. Solo que sustituirían el café por cerveza.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Blaine preocupado.

La cara de Kurt se había ido entristeciendo con cada pensamiento. Y el miedo había empezado a inundar a Blaine. Temía que estuviera reconsiderando lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Hecho de menos a Jeff -sollozó Kurt, abrazándolo.

Blaine suspiró aliviado y le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿No han hablado en toda la semana? -preguntó él, frotándole suavemente la espalda.

- No. Me olvidé el teléfono en casa -explicó Kurt cabizbajo.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho o llamar desde la casa. No creo que a Valentín le importara -dijo Blaine, acariciándole la mejilla.

- No quise molestar -aclaró Kurt con media sonrisa.

Blaine lo atrajo hacía él y lo besó con más pasión de lo que pretendía. Quería mostrarle ternura, para que supiera cuanto admiraba todo lo que había tenido que soportar esos días. Kurt se había ido allí con un tipo que lo trataba como una basura y le había ayudado en todo sin exigir nada a cambio. Era el hombre más espectacular que nunca conocería. En todos los sentidos posibles.

- ¡Agh! En serio, vayan a la casa y enciérrense en su cuarto. Todos seremos más felices -dijo Daniel con cara de asco.

- Que mala es la envidia -afirmó Alfonso acercándose. Para la sorpresa de todos, solo.

- Chico, eres patológicamente rápido -bromeó Kurt, cuando él se paró frente a ellos.

- Si me estás acusando de eyaculación precoz, te diría que te lo demuestro cuando quieras, pero probablemente acabaría con un ojo morado -supuso el italiano.

- No -aclaró Blaine- Optaría por patearte las pelotas, para que se te quitaran las ganas.

- Es bueno saberlo -comentó el joven agarrándose las susodichas- Les tengo demasiado cariño como para arriesgarlas.

Todos rieron con las bromas de Alfonso y las respuestas ingeniosas de Kurt. Hasta que estos dos se unieron para darle venganza a Daniel. El chico que se atrevió a jugar con él, se arrepintió de tal cosa, ambos se encargaron de ello. Y aunque deberían tener pena por el estado en el que lo dejaron -semidesnudo en el jardín, unos minutos antes de hacer que toda la fiesta saliera a contemplarlo, atado y amordazado-, no la tenían. Por el contrario, decidieron que escribir sobre su pecho, con un pintalabios "estoy orgulloso de tenerlo pequeño", era más divertido.

Daniel y Blaine se mantuvieron al margen. Básicamente porque eran incapaces de hacer nada con el ataque de risa que tenían. Sabían que Alfonso y Kurt eran traviesos e ingeniosos, y no les cabía la menor duda de que podían ser malévolos, pero cada día se sorprendían más de lo que eran capaces de hacer.


	74. Capítulo 73

**Capítulo 73**

Desde la puerta del cuarto hasta la cama, había un rastro de prendas. El traje de Kurt se perdía entre las sábanas a los pies de la cama. Los dos cuerpos desnudos yacían unidos en el centro del colchón. Hacía horas que había amanecido. Pero ninguno de los dos deseaba hacer otra cosa más que amarse. Blaine le besaba el cuello mientras embestía contra la sensible carne, una vez más. Kurt gemía y se aferraba a él, deseando que nunca terminara y rogando a su vez porque la tortura concluyera. Estaban hambrientos el uno del otro. Pero no era la lujuria lo que los movía. Sino el amor. Ambos notaron el cambio.

Blaine embistió por última vez con un grito ahogado al notar como Kurt se estrechaba contra él. No era simple sexo. Kurt respondía a sus caricias con tanto amor como él. Jamás dudaría de Kurt de nuevo. Él lo amaba y si Kurt estaba junto a él era porque también lo quería. Puede que no al mismo grado, pero se conformaba con lo que le pudiera dar.

Rodó sobre su espalda y se lo llevó con él. Lo acurrucó sobre su pecho. Y ambos se permitieron descansar y abandonarse al sueño.

Pocas horas después, el despertador les hizo maldecir. Tenían que preparar las maletas y marcharse pronto al aeropuerto. Pero ninguno de los dos deseaba salir de la cama.

- Tenemos que despedirnos de todos -recordó Kurt, cuando intentó levantarse y Blaine no lo dejó.

- Los veremos en Año Nuevo -repuso Blaine.

- Solo a los chicos. Elena y Valentín no irán. Debemos despedirnos -ordenó con calma, como si hablara con un niño desobediente.

- ¡No chero! -protestó Blaine haciendo pucheros, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

- ¡Me estás asfixiando! -gimió Kurt, intentando apartarlo- Blaine -dijo con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Yo sé que tienes miedo de volver a la realidad. Yo también lo tengo. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Y no deseo que cambie cuando lleguemos a casa.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Blaine. Ignorando las leves protestas de Kurt y el tiempo que corría en su contra, comenzó a besar cada parte a su alcance, del delicado cuerpo bajo él. Kurt dejó de quejarse en cuanto llegó a su miembro y millones de estrellas comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor. Una vez más hicieron el amor. Fuerte, exigente y con tanto amor, que ambos desearon embotellarlo para no perderlo. Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, llegaron al éxtasis de su unión. La felicidad, la paz y el amor, se reflejaba en sus miradas. No había dudas entre ellos. Nunca más.

Kurt consiguió convencer a Blaine para que se duchara solo, mientras él hacía su maleta. Después cambiaron los papeles. Cuando todo estuvo listo, a la hora de almorzar, bajaron para encontrarse con toda la familia. Valentín y Elena estaban felices, pero con un rastro de duda en su expresión. Alfonso no se deshizo de sus gafas de sol, que enmascaraban el estado post-borrachera. Y Daniel se limitó a decir mil veces lo mal que se encontraba por la resaca, aunque su aspecto fuera saludable. Echarían de menos a esa familia.

¡Su familia!, pensó Blaine. No había motivos para pensar que era la última vez que se verían. Y aun así se entristecía de tener que marcharse. Pero tenía muchos planes por delante. Y más ahora que tenía a Kurt a su lado. Todo había sido muy extraño estando allí. Había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Había aprendido más sobre su familia y sobre él mismo en esa semana, que en el resto de su vida. Y a la vez, se había dado cuenta de que el Kurt que conocía seguía estando a su lado. Aunque más hermoso y especial de lo que nunca se podría haber imaginado.

Lo miró con ojos de enamorado y le besó los nudillos. No importaba cuanto lo conociera, cada vez que lo miraba su corazón daba un vuelco de felicidad. Aunque supiera todos y cada uno de sus defectos. Como que no soportaba ir acompañado de compras porque lo atrasan en su afán consumista. O que era incapaz de escuchar una canción, película o poema de amor, sin reírse de lo cursi que sonaba. No era ninguna flor delicada. Y esa fuerza con la que vivía era exactamente lo que lo enamoró de él. Desde que eran pequeños y le decía que él era su "esclavo". Sin duda, ahora lo sería gustoso. Aunque tenía que reconocer que por entonces también lo era. La mayoría de las veces obedecía a cada deseo que el caprichoso chiquito tenía y si no estaba de acuerdo, Kurt acababa pegándole hasta que lo estuviera.

- ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Kurt extrañado.

- Recordaba el día que me negué a ayudarte a robarle la caja de bombones a la profesora -explicó él con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! -exclamó Kurt sonrojado- No te pegué tan fuerte -protestó hundiéndose en su silla- Es que eras muy quejica.

- ¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Alfonso curioso.

- Recordábamos viejos tiempos -dijo Blaine, soltando una carcajada al ver como Kurt se encogía- Una profesora llevó una caja de chocolates a escondidas a clase y pretendía comérselos con el resto de profesores. Pero a Kurt no le pareció buena idea.

- Yo solo dije que si podía darnos algunos -replicó Kurt irritado.

- Y como la profesora dijo que no sabía de qué bombones hablaba, Kurt se enojó -explicó Blaine, sonriente.

- No me gusta que me mientan -aclaró Kurt, casi en un susurro.

- Así que decidió vengarse y robar todos los chocolates -concluyó el chico, con un brillo de admiración en la mirada.

- ¡No los robé! Me hice responsable de su distribución -argumentó indignado. Todos rieron con el ingenio del chico.

- Pero lo peor -continuó Blaine su historia- es que me obligó a ayudarlo. Y como no quise me puso un ojo morado.

- Pensé que te lo habías hecho jugando al fútbol -dijo la madre con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿"No, me lo ha hecho un niño que pesa la mitad que yo, porque no quise ayudarlo a robar unos chocolates"? -se burló Blaine sin dejar de reír.

- Hermano, me decepcionas -comentó Alfonso en fingido tono de desaprobación.

- No lo victimicen tanto, que al final se comió la mitad de los chocolates y yo ni los probé -aclaró Kurt indignado.

- Era para compensar el daño físico y psicológico que me habías afligido -bromeó Blaine con una sonrisa pícara.

- Sabía que te tenía que haber dado en el labio en vez de en el ojo -farfulló Kurt irritado.

El almuerzo concluyó y la hora de partir llegó. Todos intentaban disimular la tristeza que les provocaba. Excepto Alfonso, que no era dado a ocultar nada en absoluto.

- Te echaré tanto de menos -dijo el italiano a Kurt, burlón, mientras lo abrazaba exageradamente- Si te cansas de este -señalando a su hermano- me llamas y yo te consuelo.

- No te sacrifiques tú tanto, hermanito -protestó Blaine, apartándolo de su novio- Él estará perfectamente bien conmigo -aseguró el joven, abrazándolo.

- Tengan cuidado -sollozó Elena, echándose en sus brazos.

- ¡Tranquila mamá! Te llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos para que sepas que el viaje fue bien -dijo él, alejándose del abrazo de su madre.

Todos callaron al ver que el muchacho se acercaba a su padre. Le extendió la mano y Valentín la apretó.

- Espero que la lleves a verme pronto -concedió Blaine con media sonrisa.

- Será un placer -aceptó Valentín, disimulando la alegría que le producía saber que su hijo no le daría la espalda.

- Iremos a verlos a tu depa nuevo. Cuando te instales -sugirió Elena risueña, acercándose a los brazos de su futuro esposo- Y también tienes que venir a la boda. Aún quedan unos meses, porque hay miles de detalles que arreglar -continuó la mujer su discurso mientras todos los hombres ponían los ojos en blanco, al pensar en la hermosa mujer discutiendo con floristas, meseros y cura, por cada detalle- Pero no puedes faltar.

- Claro que no, mamá -aclaró Blaine, agarrando de la cintura a Kurt- Allí estaremos sin falta.

Tras un abrazo más de su madre y de Daniel, y darles los datos de Kurt a los hermanos para su encuentro la próxima semana, se marcharon hacia el aeropuerto. Había decidido que su madre no los acompañara o haría una escena en público. Los miró como se iban perdiendo de su vista. La imagen de una familia ¡Su familia!

Toda la tristeza que ese pensamiento le produjo se esfumó en cuanto notó el calor del cuerpo acurrucado sobre su hombro. Kurt había sido toda su familia durante toda su vida. Y ahora más que nunca lo era todo para él.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y se perdió en su aroma ¡Cuanto lo amaba!


	75. Capítulo 74

**Capítulo 74**

La llegada a casa fue un caos. Jeff y Nick los esperaban impacientes, con miles de preguntas y reproches por no haber tenido contacto. Ellos intentaban contactar con sus padres para informarlos de que estaban sanos y a salvo, en el departamento de Kurt. Y Jeff no dejaba respirar a su amigo, con un apretado abrazo, al enterarse de la nueva relación.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Estás hablando en serio? -preguntó Jeff, por decimoquinta vez, desde que se lo había contado.

- Sí Jeff -repitió de nuevo Kurt, cogiendo una bandeja con algo de comida- Nada de fingir, ni juegos ¡Estamos juntos!

Su amigo chilló y saltó de alegría de nuevo y lo volvió a abrazar. Mientras Kurt hacía malabares para no dejar caer la comida, los chicos entraban en la cocina.

- Amor, deja respirar a Kurt -pidió Nick con ternura.

- Estoy tan feliz -dijo Jeff, mirando a su amigo e ignorando a su novio- Sabía que estarían juntos. Por muy cabezotas que se pusieran fingiendo que no sentían nada ¡El amor siempre vence a la cabezonería!

- Hey -protestó Kurt, mirando a Nick- te lo dejo una semana ¡y me lo vuelves fresa!

Blaine abrazó a su bromista novio, sin dejar de reír. Era muy fácil enfadarse con él si te tomabas en serio lo que decía. Pero para aquellos que lo conocían, era imposible ¡Nunca hablaba en serio! Era cristalino para él. Sabía que de verdad pensaba que todo aquello era una cursilería. Pero también sabía que sus sentimientos hacía él eran reales. Y cuando Kurt sonreía, era incapaz de razonar. Solo deseaba complacerlo en todo lo que quisiera.

Pasaron el día juntos, pese a que Blaine no cesaba de quejarse. Lo quería solo para él. Pero concedió porque Kurt aceptó que él siguiera con su rutina de dormir juntos. Incluso sugirió que llevara algo de ropa al departamento. Pero Blaine se negó a alejarse de él. Irían por sus cosas cuando Kurt pudiera acompañarlo. Y ese no sería el día porque Jeff lo tenía envuelto en cotilleos, de todos los conocidos de la ciudad. Además, acabaron planeando los últimos detalles de la gran fiesta. Al parecer habían surgidos algunos problemas en su ausencia. Y Kurt estaba concentrado en su conversación. Por lo que Blaine resignado tuvo que prestar atención a su amigo.

- No pareces el mismo -afirmó Nick risueño- Babeas con solo mirarlo.

- Eso también lo hacía antes, solo que ahora no disimulo -aclaró Blaine con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué milagro pasó en casa de tu madre? -preguntó el chico curioso.

- Conocí a mi verdadero padre y reconocí estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo ¡Lo normal en un viaje! -se mofó Blaine, riéndose de la cara de su amigo.

Le contó más detalladamente lo ocurrido con Valentín y sus hermanos. Jeff, cedió su charla para enterarse del chisme y la retomó al terminar. Los chicos rieron ante la imagen de sus novios poniéndose al día de sus vidas. Solo habían pasado una semana separados y parecía que tuvieran años que explicar. Nick volvió su interés por el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

- Entonces ¿lo amas? -quiso saber, serio.

- Creo que siempre lo he hecho. No quería ver lo que tenía delante por miedo a que si lo veía como un hombre, de verdad se convirtiera en uno de ellos. Y como tal se enamorara de un hombre ¡Uno que no fuera yo! -admitió cabizbajo- No sabes lo que siento cuando lo imagino con otro.

- ¿Ahora te vas a poner en plan celoso? -preguntó Nick bromista.

- ¡No! -exclamó Blaine, riendo- Yo lo conozco bien. Sé que nunca haría algo así. Si está conmigo es porque quiere. Y si quisiera estar con otro, me lo haría saber sin dudar. No es de los que anda a dos bandas por inseguridades.

- Sí. De eso no te puede caber ninguna duda -dijo Nick con media sonrisa.

- Nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero... -comentó Blaine inseguro- ¿Ustedes por qué terminaron?

- ¡Se besaron! Y como tú has dicho, no está con uno cuando quiere estar con otro ¡Y te puedo asegurar, que quiere estar contigo! -afirmó mirando a los chicos- Ambos hemos encontrado lo que nunca pensamos encontrar. Nuestra relación solo fue una diversión. Quiero decir, que no fue nada importante -se corrigió al ver como se ensombrecía el rostro de su amigo- Compartíamos la misma visión cínica de la vida.

- ¡Yo no soy así! No creía en el amor, por razones equivocadas. Pero en el fondo, siempre quise una familia -explicó Blaine, con tristeza.

- Por eso hacen tan buena pareja. Lo que a mí me enamoró de Jeff es esa mezcla entre inocencia y picardía -aclaró el joven mirando con adoración a su novio- Es inteligente, pero no ve la malicia en las cosas que le rodean. Kurt se fija en las espinas de una rosa, Jeff en su olor. Cada uno es como es. Tienen su encanto. Pero mi Jeff es único.

- Si dices que estás enamorado nadie te cree -afirmó con sarcasmo Blaine- Jeff es adorable, es verdad. Pero mi Kurt eclipsa al mundo sin proponérselo.

Durante el resto de la noche los chicos siguieron alabando las virtudes de sus novios mientras estos los ignoraban para hablar de los últimos romances conocidos.

Una vez que se habían ido sus amigos, Kurt y Blaine pudieron abrazarse y relajarse al saber que por fin estaban completamente solos.

- He estado pensando en algo -comentó Blaine, acariciándole la cintura con los pulgares.

- ¡Que peligro! -bromeó Kurt, aferrado a su cuello- Sabes que hacerlo en exceso te puede perjudicar. No estás acostumbrado. Tienes que empezar por pensamientos simples y de ahí ir avanzando.

- ¡Gracioso! -protestó pellizcándole el trasero- Quería comentarte lo de mi nuevo depa.

- ¡Ahm! ¡Tú dirás!

- Pensé que ya era hora de independizarme. He empezado a trabajar, algunas horas a la semana con mi padre. Y cuando acabe el año estaremos licenciados y será un trabajo fijo -explicó Blaine, divagando.

- Ventajas de ser el hijo del dueño de la empresa -bromeó Kurt sin alejarse de su abrazo.

- Lo que quiero decir -retomó el tema, inseguro- es que pronto tendré el depa a mi disposición. Seré el dueño, lo compré con mis ahorros.

- Está claro que a los niños ricos la paga les llega para más que a los de clase media -se mofó Kurt de nuevo.

- ¡Kurt! -suspiró el joven dándose valor- Lo que intento pedirte es que dejes este depa de alquiler y te vengas al mío.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que vivamos juntos? -preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

El valor desapareció por completo en Blaine. Quiso excusarse diciendo que ellos, como amigos, siempre habían comentado que vivirían juntos. Pero eran pareja y él no deseaba compartir una vivienda ¡Quería un hogar! Saber que Kurt estaría en casa cuando llegara, o esperarlo ansioso a que Kurt llegara. Quería tenerlo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Kurt lo miraba como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida ¿Quería vivir con un hombre al que amaba tanto como para destrozarlo si lo dejaba? Aquella relación perfecta empezaba a tener lagunas. Kurt lo último que deseaba era atarse más a él. No soportaría otro abandono. Pensar en crear una nueva vida a su lado para que después se destrozara de nuevo, fue como si le clavaran miles de alfileres en el corazón.

- Piénsatelo ¿sí? -dijo Blaine comprensivo.

Lo besó tiernamente y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio, dejándolo inmóvil, en medio de la sala ¿Podía darse en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre sabiendo que lo acabaría dejando?


	76. Capítulo 75

Capítulo 75

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que ninguno pudo imaginar. Entre los trabajos y preparativos para la fiesta, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en nada más. Apenas estaban juntos por las noches y las aprovechaban para demostrarse todo su amor, aunque fueran incapaces de admitir cuanto se amaban en voz alta. Blaine rogaba por escucharlo decir que deseaba vivir con él. Pero no quería presionarlo, así que se limitaba a esperar y desesperar. Dudaba a cada minuto de los motivos por los que Kurt quería estar con él, pero después lo tenía entre sus brazos y nada importaba. Lo amaba y no lo iba a dejar escapar. Si Kurt necesitaba tiempo, se lo daría. Aunque esto le hiciera tanto daño que era incapaz de respirar cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que lo rechazara. Siempre lo había tenido a su lado, e imaginarse sin él, era completamente insoportable.

Kurt pensaba en la idea de vivir juntos a cada segundo. Lo amaba más que nada en el mundo. Siempre lo había sido todo para él. Pero aún recordaba el pasado. Él ya sabía lo que era que lo abandonaran. Y se juró que nunca más lo harían. Prometió que nunca se involucraría con nadie que pudiera hacerle daño. Y sin duda, Blaine era la persona que más daño podía hacerle. No soportaría que se fuera ¡Otra vez!

Año Nuevo llegó. Kurt y Blaine invitaron a sus hermanos a cenar con la familia de Kurt. La madre del castaño estaba emocionada con la nueva pareja. Siempre había adorado a Blaine e insistía a menudo para que tuvieran algo más que una amistad. Pero a Kurt le había parecido absurdo. No porque no le gustara ¡lo adoraba! Sino porque nunca se imaginó de novio con él. Pero allí estaban en una cena familiar, cogidos de la mano, como una pareja formal. Alfonso y Daniel se acomodaron en el departamento de Blaine, que aunque no estaba listo del todo, era más grande que el de Kurt.

Tras la cena llegaron, al fin, a la fiesta. Habían reformado el local para la ocasión. Sedas blancas caían en cascadas desde el techo, abrazándose a pilares de diseño. Un número superior de hombres, acompañaban a las bailarinas sobre pequeños escenarios. Toda la minimalista decoración era blanca y fresca. Las luces apenas iluminaban el lugar, pero los cuerpos bronceados de bailarines brillaban bajo una capa de brillantina. El enorme lugar se vería completamente vacío si no fuera por el gentío que lo inundaba y una enorme piscina en el centro. Una especie de acuario improvisado, en el que una chica practicaba una mezcla de natación sincronizada y baile sensual. Los antifaces blancos y sombreros inundaban el lugar, homogeneizando a todos, haciendo que ninguno fuera reconocible. Apenas acababa de empezar y todos hablaban del éxito que estaba siendo.

Kurt estaba orgulloso de los resultados aunque no dejó de arreglar problemas desde que llegó. Miró a Alfonso que coqueteaba con un bailarín que descansaba, y después a Daniel que charlaba animadamente con un empresario exitoso, que él mismo le había presentado. Sin separarse un segundo de Kurt, Blaine lo acompañaba a la última disputa que se había organizado.

- No deberías meterte en las peleas de borrachos -protestó Blaine abrazándolo por detrás y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

- Sí, si los borrachos son dos de los actores más cotizados del momento. Sus managers me matan si les pasa algo a sus caras -explicó Kurt medio en broma.

- Entonces ¿nos vamos a llevar toda la noche separando a famosos? -preguntó malhumorado.

- No. También me tengo que encargar que no armen un escándalo o cometan un error incorregible. Hace un minuto tuve que convencer a ese cantante que tanto te gusta, de que no se fuera a Las Vegas a casarse con una de mis camareras -comentó Kurt, resignado.

- ¡Uhm, que gran idea! ¿Por qué no nos vamos nosotros a casarnos? Siempre he querido ver Las Vegas -bromeó Blaine, besándole el cuello.

- Es una buena manera de asegurarme que no me dejas. Así si lo intentas, te dejo en calzoncillos con el divorcio -se burló Kurt, deseando que pudiera ser verdad una alianza sin fecha de caducidad.

- ¡Oh! Entonces tendré que quedarme a tu lado a la fuerza ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -preguntó burlón con ansiedad.

Kurt rió con la parodia de un novio deseando ser atado de por vida a él. Aunque era lo que más deseaba, sabía que nunca era así. Kurt sabía por experiencia que confiar en alguien era igual a que lo acabaran abandonando.

Blaine lo dejó respirar unos minutos al ver a su admirado deportista. Hablaron y discutieron jugadas hasta que el hombre se hartó del fanático y se fue a por una copa. Estaba emocionado y no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con su gran ídolo, mientras Kurt seguía vigilando la fiesta. Lo sonreía cariñosamente mientras Blaine seguía hablando. Le hizo un gesto a Ethan para que llevara a cabo una pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada. Segundos más tarde, pequeños y brillantes papelitos inundaban el aire sobre las cabezas de todos. Pero estaba preparado para que no cayeran al suelo, mediante corrientes de aire. Una voz hipnótica comenzó a cantar y surgió de entre las nubes de plata, la cantante más bella y conocida por todos. La muchedumbre aclamó el espectáculo y continuó divirtiéndose con más bebida y bocados exquisitos ¡La fiesta era un éxito!

Kurt estaba tan feliz que no podía disimularlo. Había estado tan angustiado de que saliera algo mal, que a esas alturas pensaba que ya se habría desmayado. Pero pronto acabaría todo y no había recibido más que felicitaciones.

Una canción movida y sensual sonaba cuando Kurt se acercó a Blaine, con una enorme sonrisa. Era el momento de asimilar lo que había entre ellos. Ya no había más excusas. No se respaldaría tras la fiesta o el trabajo. Debía ver con claridad la realidad. Su realidad ¡De ambos!

- ¿De verdad quieres que vivamos juntos? -gritó Kurt por encima de la música, contra el oído de Blaine.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido. Era lo que más deseaba ¿Debía decírselo así? ¿Cómo podía dudarlo? Lo que él más quería era tenerlo noche y día a su lado. Por supuesto que quería vivir con él. Y lo encerraría en su dormitorio si se dejaba.

- Por supuesto -contestó Blaine subiendo el tono para hacerse escuchar.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Kurt mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué? -replicó el joven sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo? Necesito saberlo -explicó Kurt mostrando su inseguridad.

Blaine volvió a ver a su vulnerable amigo de enormes ojos azules que se clavaban en él esperando las respuestas a sus miedos. Y por una vez él las tenía. Kurt siempre había confiado en él para consolarlo y Blaine siempre había temido que Kurt acabara dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero esta vez sí sabía por qué debía aceptar vivir con él. Debía hacerlo porque él lo amaba. Porque él lo necesitaba. Porque quería hacerlo feliz. Y lo más importante, porque no tenía otra opción. Él no se planteaba una vida sin Kurt. Eso nunca pasaría.

Lo abrazó, aplastándolo contra su pecho, y besó el cabello. Lo separó lentamente hasta pararlo frente a él.

- No es que quiera vivir contigo -susurró suavemente contra su oído, con una canción más suave de fondo- ¡Es que no puedo vivir sin ti!

De acuerdo, se había enamorado de un romántico. Pero ¿no era para comérselo? Sin duda, era lo que Kurt deseaba hacer. Lo habría desvestido y demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba allí mismo. En cambio, sollozó levemente y aguanto las lágrimas como pudo ¡Adoraba a aquel hombre! ¿Cómo le iba a negar nada? Sin riesgo no se consigue nada en el mundo. Y Kurt necesitaba creer que era posible amar y ser amado.

- ¡Oh, Blaine! -sollozó contra su pecho y se separó rápidamente para mirarlo muy serio- Ni creas que me voy a ocupar yo solo de la casa.

Blaine lo miró con una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazó, haciéndolo girar por los aires ¡Había aceptado! Lo tendría solo para él. Podría pasar toda la vida observándolo mientras dormía, mirando cómo se contoneaba al cocinar o engañándolo para que se ducharan juntos. Pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado. Porque no tenía la menor intención de alejarse de él nunca más.

Lo soltó y se separó, mirándolo con fingida seriedad. Se frotó la mandíbula mientras lo observaba.

- Eso tendremos que negociarlo -bromeó Blaine con una sonrisa pícara.


	77. Capítulo 76

Capítulo 76

La mudanza estaba siendo un caos. Blaine se había empeñado en que abandonara su departamento lo antes posible y había involucrado a todos en el proceso. Sus hermanos habían pasado unos días después de las fiestas con ellos y se habían marchado, afirmando que se verían pronto. Y así lo demostraron cuando una semana después se aparecían con Valentín y Elena. Blaine había estado encantado de la visita y aún más de la ayuda. No quería arriesgarse de que Kurt se echara atrás y obligó a todos a acomodar la nueva vivienda.

Kurt llevaba una caja no muy pesada, pero como las anteriores, desapareció de sus manos en cuanto Blaine lo vio. Empezaba a enfurecerse por el trato. Kurt no era una princesita enclenque y no le gustaba que lo trataran como tal. Intentó controlar la oleada de ira y suspiró frustrado.

- Inspira, espira -aconsejó Jeff mientras pasaba por su lado con una caja.

- Antes de que acabe el día me he quedado sin novio ¿Te apuestas algo? -gruñó Kurt, mirándolo furioso como se cargaba con varias cajas.

- Ya -se rió su amigo- ¡Lo adoras! No lo dejarías por nada del mundo.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de dejarlo? -preguntó Kurt, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Lo que voy hacer es matarlo!

- Ok, por mi perfecto. Pero no me hagas desempaquetar para buscar una lima para llevártela a la cárcel -bromeó Jeff alejándose.

Kurt miró furioso como todos cargaban paquetes y cajas sin cesar. Hizo un nuevo intento de coger una caja y de nuevo Blaine se acercó a toda prisa para recoger su cargamento, mientras lo besaba tiernamente. Lo habría descuartizado en ese momento, pero intentaba recordar cómo se respiraba. No le gustaba nada los efectos que tenía ese hombre sobre su autocontrol. Y lo que menos le gustaba era el nuevo trato de damisela en apuros que le había adjudicado. Eran amigos desde hacía años. Blaine más que nadie sabía que él podía cargar con todo aquello sin problema ¡Él mismo lo había obligado a mover todos los muebles de su cuarto! Y ahora no lo dejaba ni despeinarse. Empezaba a estar realmente frustrado.

- ¡Eh, tú! -protestó Alfonso acercándose con su butaca favorita- ¿Por qué no haces nada si eres tú el que te mudas?

En lugar de responder, le quitó la butaca de las manos. Segundos después apareció Blaine, que inmediatamente le arrebató el objeto de las manos y lo cargó hasta la casa, con una tierna sonrisa. Kurt miró a su cuñado como si acabara de demostrar una teoría y suspiró frustrado. Alfonso lo miró a él y después a su hermano, y se echó a reír.

- Pobre de mi cuñadito –bromeó el muchacho abrazándolo- No lo dejan cargar peso.

Kurt lo fulminó con la minada y se separó.

- No me hace ni una maldita gracia –gruñó Kurt ceñudo.

- Piensa que él lo hace para que no te canses y así no tengas una excusa para rechazarlo esta noche –se burló Alfonso, estallando en risas.

- Si quieres morir, no hace falta que te esmeres tanto. Tú me dices y yo te hago el favorcito –amenazó Kurt irritado.

- Ok, ok. Voy a cargar que aún queda mucho y Blaine grita feo cuando ve a alguien parado. A alguien que no seas tú, claro –se corrigió con malicia, alejándose.

Resignado a no poder ayudar, se ocupó de acomodar lo que Blaine le permitía, dentro de la casa. Consiguió que Jeff, Dan y Elena lo acompañaran ¡Si él no podía trabajar los demás tampoco! Así que observaban como los chicos trabajaban mientras ellos se tomaban unas cervezas en la cocina.

- ¡Uhm! El lado machista de mi hijo tiene su parte positiva –dijo Elena saboreando su cerveza.

- Por su propia salud, más le vale no tener ese lado nada desarrollado –gruñó Kurt sacando otra cerveza del frigorífico- No me gusta nada que me trate así.

- Uy, pues sí que van a empezar bien la convivencia –bromeó Jeff, indagando entre la comida de las estanterías.

- Deja ya de rebuscar ¡Aún no hice la compra y no hay golosinas! -explicó su amigo mirándolo con perspicacia- Últimamente te la pasas comiendo todo el día. Parece que estuvieras ansioso.

- O embarazado –añadió Elena, sin darle importancia.

Kurt giró inmediatamente sobre sí mismo y miró a su amigo. Jeff tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Su amigo corrió hasta él y lo agarró por los hombros.

- ¿Estás embarazado? –preguntó rápidamente Kurt.

- ¡Claro que no! –contestó automáticamente Jeff.

- Jeff… -dijo su amigo en tono de reproche.

El chico no dijo una palabra más y se limitó a mirar a otro lado mientras se acomodaba el pelo. Gesto que Kurt había aprendido a interpretar como señal de incomodidad. El silencio en Jeff decía más que cualquier discurso en otra persona.

- ¡Voy a ser tío! –afirmó Kurt sin dudas.

- ¿Qué? –se escuchó desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon inmediatamente para ver a Blaine entrando. Jeff se frotó el rostro con irritación y ansiedad.

- ¡Cállense! –ordenó exigente- No quiero que Nick sepa que todos se enteraron antes que él.

- O sea que es verdad que estás embarazado –concluyó Kurt con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! Pero no digan nada más sobre el tema. No quiero que Nick se entere así –explicó Jeff malhumorado.

- ¡Voy a ser tío! –gritó Kurt de alegría mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¡Que te calles! –gruñó su amigo de nuevo.

Kurt lo ignoró y continuó abrazándolo y hablándole a su vientre como si fuera uno más en la conversación. Blaine lo observó mientras Kurt mostraba su felicidad por la noticia. Parecía que no estaba tan en contra de formar una familia como él creía. Si quería ser tío quizás más adelante, querría ser padre. La idea de un hijo de ambos le hizo sonreír. Pero tenía que ir poco a poco. Aún había una barrera entre ellos. Y aunque no sabía de qué se trataba, intentaba derribarla con pequeños golpes.

Jeff golpeaba las manos de Kurt para que dejara de sobarle el vientre y resoplaba frustrado por la insistencia de su amigo.

- No tengo hermanos. Esta es mi única oportunidad de ser tío. Así que te aguantas y soportas que consienta a mi ahijado –se justificó Kurt, abrazándolo de nuevo.

- ¡Pues espera a que nazca! –protestó Jeff, separándose como pudo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo también te puedo hacer tío! –afirmó Daniel indignado- Y estoy seguro de que Alfonso ya lo habrá hecho, en uno de sus descuidos –bromeó haciendo que todos rieran.

El resto de los hombres entraron a la cocina y se hizo el silencio. Al ver a Nick, Jeff se puso nervioso y para disimular Kurt se lo llevó al dormitorio.

- Tienes que contárselo –comentó Kurt sentándose en la cama a su lado- Sé que tienes miedo de su reacción o de lo que puede afectar a tu vida. Pero es un asunto de los dos. Y también sé que quieres tenerlo –afirmó ante la cara atónita de su amigo- Si no fuera así, habrías acudido a mí para solucionarlo, hace mucho.

- He pensado mucho en este asunto –corroboró Jeff cabizbajo- He decidido tenerlo. Pero tengo mucho miedo.

- Tu vida va a cambiar. Pero no tienes que pensar que vaya a ser para peor. Tienes a un hombre que te quiere a tu lado. Y no pretendo decir que él se vaya a encargar de ti ¡Soy yo! ¡Nunca diría semejante estupidez! –bromeó Kurt abrazándolo- Él querrá a ese bebé y lo mantendrá sin problemas ¡Está forrado! –bromeó de nuevo haciéndolo reír esta vez- Tendrás que hacer reformas en tu rutina.

Jeff lo miró con cara de "estás de broma ¿no?".

- ¡Ok! Cambiará toda tu vida. Pero ¿y qué? Podrás encontrar otro trabajo o modificar los turnos de este si es lo que quieres. Tienes a Nick y a mí a tu lado –explicó Kurt sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- No quiero ser un mantenido –protestó Jeff.

- Tener un hijo no implica que se casen ni nada de eso. Pero por lo que tengo entendido se comportan como un matrimonio hace mucho. Compartir una vida juntos no es cuestión de medir cuanto aporta cada quien al hogar. A él no le cuesta nada llevar dinero a casa. Y tú estás acostumbrado a ser autosuficiente. Van a haber muchas discusiones entre ustedes –aseguró Kurt, acariciándole el cabello- Pero lo importante es que cada uno tenga su propia vida, aunque la comparta con el otro. No dejes de ser quien eres y no le pidas a él que lo haga.

- ¿Y si se empieza a comportar como un gilipollas y tratarme como si no fuera capaz de hacer nada por mí mismo, como ha hecho Blaine? –preguntó medio en broma Jeff.

- ¡Oh, gracias por recordármelo! –protestó Kurt tirándose sobre la cama.

- Todos tenemos que aprender a que los cambios en una relación no hacen que cambien la persona –afirmó su amigo, tendiéndose junto a él- ¿Tienes helado?

Kurt tenía dos cosas claras. Blaine tenía que darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho Jeff era cierto. Y que su amigo iba a ser un embarazado de lo más antojadizo.


	78. Capítulo 77

Capítulo 77

Por mandato de Jeff, Kurt y Blaine abandonaron su nuevo hogar para cenar con sus amigos. Había pasado la primera semana de convivencia, y habían estado demasiado distraídos "probando" cada una de las habitaciones como para salir o pensar en alguien más que en ellos mismos. Pero Jeff los necesitaba e iban a acudir en su ayuda. El chico aún no se atrevía a hablar con su novio del tema y ellos querían ayudar en lo que fuera. Aunque solo pudieran distraerlos un poco para que su amigo se relajara y cogiera fuerzas para confesar su estado.

Kurt seguía emocionado con la noticia. Blaine estaba casi tan contento como él, pero disimulaba el hecho. Había cogido mucho cariño a esa pareja en muy poco tiempo. Y sabía que el futuro bebé sería el más consentido del mundo.

Habían llegado a un local donde podían hablar a pesar de la música. Se sentaron en su mesa favorita. Habían cenado en el restaurante preferido de Jeff y tras permitir que este repitiera por segunda vez postre, habían decidido tomar una copa.

Nick estaba ceñudo. No entendía algunos comportamientos a su alrededor. Sabía que Blaine estaba superprotector con Kurt y no lo dejaba ni que moviera ni una silla para sentarse, pero le extrañó ver que se comportaba de igual manera con su novio. También le sorprendió no escuchar las quejas de arrepentimiento de Jeff después de hartarse de chocolate. O no escuchar a Kurt reñirlo -en broma- por su gula. Y aún más sorpresivo, ¡que no le quitara ni una cucharada de su tarta! Todos estaban muy raros y lo miraban a él como si fuera el que no encajaba en aquello. No le gustaba nada la situación.

- Bueno ¿qué quieres tomar? -preguntó Nick nada más sentarse en el sofá de cuero acolchado junto a sus amigos y novio.

- ¿Tequila? -preguntó Kurt a su novio y este aceptó con un leve gesto de cabeza.

- ¿Y tú, amor? ¿También tequila? -preguntó el joven a su novio.

- No, gracias -contestó Jeff intentando disimular los nervios.

- ¿Qué? Jeff estamos hablando de ALCOHOL. Aquí es cuando tú gritas emocionado y te haces dueño de la botella -bromeó Nick risueño- ¿Quieres mejor un vodka? -intentó de nuevo.

- ¡No! -exclamó con rotundidad Jeff.

- ¡Ok! O no me estás escuchando o le has cogido una fobia al alcohol que yo desconocía ¿Desde cuando dices no a una copa? -bromeó Nick y lo miró cada vez más ceñudo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Era para preocuparse. En cualquier otra persona decir que no se le apetece beber sería comprensible. Pero Jeff, al igual que Kurt, serían capaces de vender a sus novios por una botella de tequila. Ambos lo sabían bien. Y que Jeff se negara a tomar cuando se habían reunido con ese objetivo, era realmente desconcertante. Tendría que estar realmente enfermo para no querer tomar.

Recordó la última vez que Jeff se había enfermado y no había podido ni siquiera trabajar. Kurt le había llevado su medicina, consistente en una botella de vodka, que se bebieron entre los dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él se había ido del departamento de su novio, dejándolo entre risas con su amigo. Siempre encontraban un buen motivo para emborracharse.

Así que si no era porque estuviera enfermo ¿qué podría hacer que Jeff no quisiera beber? Y aún peor ¿qué sabía Kurt para no convencerlo para que se le uniera? Estaba empezando a hacer muchas ecuaciones, se dijo Nick intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Seguramente es que hoy se le apetece otra cosa ¡Solo eso!

- Entonces -continuó paciente- ¿qué vas a querer tomar?

- Un jugo -contestó Jeff sin mirarlo a la cara.

¡Se iba a acabar el mundo! Nick estaba seguro de ello. Miró a sus amigos esperando burlas o que lo animaran a tomar, pero ellos se mantuvieron oportunamente al margen ¡Oh, sí, allí pasaba algo! Pero qué. No encontraba ningún motivo para que Jeff no quisiera tomarse una copa. No Jeff. Aunque fuera una simple cerveza. Pero ¿un jugo? Estaba seguro que Jeff no lo había probado en su vida. A no ser que estuviera acompañado de una bebida mucho más fuerte y perturbadora.

Intentó pensar de nuevo en los motivos por los que no querría beber. Los desechó. Entonces pensó en que no podría. Pero aún siendo perjudicial para su salud Jeff había tomado, reprochándole que solo era para acompañarlos ¿Qué haría que Jeff no pudiera tomar alcohol? ¿Qué lleva a alguien a rechazar una copa? Una persona que adora tomar. Un hombre...

- ¡Estás embarazado! -afirmó sin dudarlo Nick, mirando atónito a su novio.

- ¿Qué? Yo... ¿qué? -dijo confuso y nervioso el chico.

- ¡Estás embarazado! -repitió su novio más suave.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué...? ¡No! -intentó mentir Jeff sin éxito.

Kurt carraspeó como reproche por la mentira y fulminó a su amigo. Este bajó el rostro con vergüenza y se hundió en su asiento.

- ¡Estás embarazado! -se corroboró Nick sin asimilar el significado.

Nick también entendía muy bien los silencios de su novio. Y este significaba un enorme "sí" ¡Estaba embarazado! Eso quería decir... ¡iba a ser padre! Había un bebé creciendo en su vientre, fruto de su amor. Miró el vientre de su novio, e intentó imaginárselo. Nacería un pequeño ser de ellos ¡Y él sería el responsable de cuidarlo!

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Iba a ser padre! Con responsabilidades y deberes que afectarían a una pequeña vida a su cargo ¡Un hijo! ¡Su hijo!

- ¡Estás embarazado! -repitió de nuevo el chico palideciendo.

- Tranquilo que al que le toca parirlo es a Jeff -bromeó Kurt intentando animar a su amigo que miraba asustado a su novio.

Jeff sonrió levemente a Kurt en agradecimiento de su apoyo. Volvió la mirada de nuevo a su novio, para verlo aún más pálido.

Jeff no quería aquello. No deseaba verlo asustado por el compromiso que implicaba un embarazo. Tampoco quería tener que soportar sus miedos ¡Jeff ya tenía suficiente con los suyos propios! Por alguna razón había esperado que Nick lo tomara con más madurez que él. Y lo había hecho, Nick no había pataleado sobre una cama. Pero no podía evitar querer llorar por su respuesta ante la noticia.

Lo miró con ojos llorosos y vio la confusión y los sentimientos encontrados en ellos. Después vio a una mujer que pasaba por su lado con un paquete de patatas y su atención se desvió por completo.

¡Patatas! Quería un paquete, o dos ¿Tendrían sus favoritas? Tendría que preguntarlo ¡Oh, sí! Pero no entonces, se suponía que estaban en un momento crucial en el que él no podía estar pensando en comida. Claro que él tenía hambre entonces y Nick tenía más de siete meses para aceptarlo ¡Lo suyo era más urgente!

Jeff se levantó decidido, ante la sorpresa de todos.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó su novio preocupado.

- ¡Patatas! -dijo sin más Jeff antes de salir corriendo hasta la barra del local.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, tu hijo no tendrá ni un solo antojo ¡Jeff se los consiente todos! -le comentó Blaine amistosamente.

- Yo que tú daba gracias a Dios por los cambios de humor y hambre de los embarazados, porque llega a no ser así y te mata por la cara que le pusiste -afirmó Kurt con un resto de rencor.

- Estoy algo aturdido, eso es todo -explicó Nick, en su defensa.

- ¡Estás imbécil! Tienes a tu lado a un hombre que te ama y al cual amas. De ese amor va a nacer un bebé. El cual todos sabemos que vas a adorar. Así que hazte a la idea pronto antes de que el próximo antojo de Jeff sea novio a las brasas -bromeó Kurt con malicia.

Nick miró a sus amigos y después a su novio. Jeff regresaba cargado con bolsas para un regimiento. Se sentó sin mirar a nadie, concentrado en su tarea. Y cuando comenzó a saborear con deleite cada patata de la primera bolsa, no pudo más que sonreír. Amaba a aquel hombre. Con la claridad que sabía que Blaine y Kurt estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sabía que ese hombre era su futuro. Su destino. Su nueva familia.

Los cuatro estuvieron en silencio, sintiendo que sus vidas iban cambiando y cobrando un nuevo sentido. Sabiendo que todo en sus vidas les había llevado hasta ese lugar. Recordar los desengaños hizo fruncir el ceño a Kurt. Los malentendidos que habían creado un caos en la vida de Blaine. La superficialidad que siempre había rodeado y desesperado a Nick. Y probablemente Jeff habría pensado en las penurias que le habían llevado hasta ese día, sino estuviera tan concentrado en engullir esas grasas saturadas. Todos lo miraron y rieron, sin hacer que Jeff cambiara su actividad en lo más mínimo.


	79. Capítulo 78

Capítulo 78

Kurt estaba muy preocupado por su amigo. No había dejado de llamarlo en todo el día y no le contestaba al teléfono. El día anterior, la velada había concluido con un silencio incómodo. Jeff había ignorado a su novio y este se había pasado toda la noche mirando al joven como si fuera lo único en el mundo. Pero sin decir una sola palabra. Kurt y Blaine se habían abstenido de involucrarse en la disputa esperando a que su amigo enfrentara la noticia. Pero nada había pasado. La pareja se había marchado juntos, dejando a Kurt muy preocupado.

¡Y ahora no le cogía el maldito teléfono! quiso gruñir Kurt colgando de nuevo. Era la décima vez que lo intentaba. Se hartó de esperar noticias y después de sus clases, se dirigió al departamento de Jeff ¡No había nadie! Decidió probar en casa de Nick. Al llegar a la enorme mansión, supo que lo encontraría allí. Su coche estaba fuera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber de él, pues fue su amigo el que le abrió la puerta. La cara del muchacho se iluminó al verlo y lo abrazó como si hiciera años que no lo veía. Kurt lo achacó a los cambios hormonales y no dijo nada.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! No sabes lo mucho que te he necesitado hoy ¡Me voy a volver loco! -gritó Jeff en un gesto desesperado- ¡O acabaré convirtiéndome en un asesino!

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Kurt confundido, mientras se dejaba guiar hasta el interior de la casa.

- ¿Recuerdas lo callado que estaba Nick anoche? Pues ya averigüé el porqué. Andaba planeando la mejor forma de fastidiarme -gruñó el chico, tirándose sobre el gran sofá blanco de la enorme sala.

- ¡Oh! Ya imagino, ¿No te deja hacer nada como si fueras un inválido, verdad? - bromeó Kurt, sentándose junto a él

- ¡Aparte! Pero de verás ¡se volvió loco! -exclamó Jeff, mostrando un rostro temeroso.

- ¡Exagerado! Él solo quiere mimarte y consentirte porque vas a ser el papá de su bebé -explicó el castaño, quitándole importancia.

- ¿Tú crees? -preguntó su amigo, levantándose y saliendo de la sala- ¡Sígueme y verás!

Kurt lo siguió con una sonrisa en la cara. Todo estaba bien entre sus amigos. Nick parecía haber asimilado su futura paternidad y ahora solo deseaba mostrárselo a su novio. Él podía entender eso.

Llegaron hasta la primera planta y Jeff abrió lentamente una habitación. Kurt entró en ella, quedándose paralizado en el centro de esta. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por papel pintado, con un bonito fondo amarillo, nada chillón, y ositos con coloridos globos. Una enorme cuna ocupaba parte del cuarto, abarrotada de un zoológico de peluches de todo tipo. Había todo lo necesario para cuidar y mantener a una guardería de recién nacidos. E incluso, cosas que no necesitaría hasta que el bebé fuera algo más mayor.

Kurt miró petrificado la habitación. No se le pasó por alto el indiscutible olor. El papel del cuarto estaba recién puesto, y por tanto el resto también acabaría de ser colocado.

- ¿Cómo...? ¡Si se enteró anoche! -exclamó sorprendido.

- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? -suspiró Jeff cansinamente- Una legión de empleados lo pusieron todo esta mañana ¡Oh y por supuesto a mí no se me permitió ni mirar! No fuera a pasarme algo por estar a menos de un kilómetro de esa cola apestosa que usan para el papel pintado- refunfuñó el chico, girándose para alejarse de la imagen que tanto lo hacía enojar.

- Mira el lado positivo, al menos sabes que está de acuerdo con lo de tener el niño -bromeó Kurt, abrazándolo mientras bajaban las escaleras- ¡Y yo me quejaba de Blaine!

Kurt se soltó en carcajadas mientras su amigo seguía con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente ninguno estaba dispuesto a soportar a unos novios sobreprotectores. Pero ambos parecían haber decidido esperar a que se acostumbraran a la nueva situación antes de descuartizarlos por agobiantes.

Los chicos pasaron la tarde juntos, intentando ignorar los cambios que iban sucediendo en sus vidas. Asimilando como podían todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hablaron de trabajo y el futuro. Kurt había vuelto a su empleo y Jeff había decidido que reduciría su jornada laboral solo a los fines de semana. Así podría tener toda la semana para relajarse y hacer mucho yoga, para así no acabar asesinando a su novio.

Blaine y Nick pasaron junto a ellos, cruzando el jardín. Ignoraron la presencia de los dos bellos hombres tumbados en hamacas y continuaron su charla.

- No puedo comprarle eso. Aun no sé si será un niño o una niña -explicaba Nick, señalando un catálogo que tenía su amigo en las manos.

- ¿Qué más da? ¡Esto es la bomba! ¡Estoy por comprármelo yo! Y ahora ya no hay que diferenciar tanto entre sexos -aseguró Blaine, caminando hacía la casa- Kurt me quitaba todos mis cochecitos cuando éramos pequeños ¡y mírala!

- ¡Por eso! ¿Una hija como Kurt? No gracias. Ya me va a costar mucho hacer que no se parezca a su padre, para que me tenga que preocupar de eso también -se burló el joven consciente de la presencia de los chicos. Soltándose ambos en risas.

Sus novios se miraron con furia en los ojos. Un juramento estaba escrito en ellos ¡Dormirían solos mucho tiempo!

Las voces de los chicos se iban perdiendo entre las risas y la distancia.

- Ya quisieras tener un chiquito como mi preciosidad -intentó arreglar Blaine. Al menos tenía que intentar que no lo mandaran al sofá esa noche.

- No, prefiero un pequeño Jeffrey - deseó poder salvarse Nick.

Una vez entraron en la casa los chicos se miraron de nuevo y se incorporaron, fulminando el lugar por donde habían visto entrar a sus novios.

- ¿De verdad creen que nos hemos tragado eso? -bufó Jeff, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ni idea. Pero puedo asegurarte que hay algo que les va a costar recordar como se hacía -aseguró su amigo con chispas en los ojos.

- ¡Oh sí! Nick va a tener que volver a hacer uso de su colección de videos para adultos.

Los chicos se regodearon en los planes para hacer la vida miserable a sus novios, mientras estos continuaban su charla en el interior de la casa.

- ¿Preparado para dormir en el sofá? -preguntó Blaine muy sonriente.

- ¡Oh no! Esta casa es enorme, puedo coger cualquier habitación -afirmó al chico, con un suspiro- Cualquiera lo suficientemente lejos de Jeff, como para que no me mate mientras duermo.

- Pues gracias a tus bromas, yo sí que voy a dormir en el sofá -refunfuñó Blaine, ceñudo. Tras un silencio de autocompasión, sonrió a su amigo- ¡Como han cambiado nuestras vidas en tan poco tiempo!

- Sí, nosotros seremos papás y ustedes ya viven juntos. Pero... -dijo Nick con una enorme sonrisa- yo no podría ser más feliz.

- ¡Uhm! -suspiró Blaine pensativo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Debería ser yo el acojonado por mi situación, no tú que vives una luna de miel sin boda -bromeó su amigo, palmeándole la espalda.

- Ni boda, ni ataduras, ni compromiso, ni... -suspiró nuevamente- Ojalá pudiera estar tan seguro como lo estás tú de que todo irá bien.

- No seas negativo hombre. Kurt y tú se conocen de toda la vida. Mejor que tú no lo conoce nadie ¿Crees que estaría contigo si no te quisiera? -le reconfortó Nick animadamente.

- Sí que lo conozco mejor que nadie. Y por eso mismo. Kurt no es de los que se permitan ser feliz. Y sinceramente no sé si esté conmigo porque es lo que desea en este momento o porque... - se interrumpió el mismo con la idea de que esa otra opción nunca sería realidad.

- ¿Qué te ame? ¿No crees que te pueda amar? -preguntó sorprendido- ¡Blaine por Dios! ¿qué tonterías piensas? Kurt no está contigo por un capricho o por inseguridad o ninguna otra babosada que se te haya podido pasar por la mente ¡Kurt te ama! Solo hay que verlos para saber lo mucho que se aman.

- No sé lo que sienta exactamente. Tampoco puedo obligarlo a que sienta lo mismo que yo. Solo quiero que no se aleje de mí. Y con suerte... -de nuevo se interrumpió para mirar pensativo sus nudillos entrelazados.

- ¿Qué? -quiso saber su amigo.

- Con suerte algún día se conforme con tener una vida normal y desee compartirla conmigo -confesó Blaine con un aro de tristeza a su alrededor.

Él lo conocía mejor que nadie. Kurt nunca en toda su vida había sido común y corriente. Peleaba con todos los niños de su clase para defender a los más débiles, en lugar de hacerse amigo de los niños y jugar felizmente. Se escapaba de casa sin rumbo fijo en busca de la aventura, acabando normalmente en más problemas de los que nadie se pudiera imaginar. Kurt era un pájaro libre que nunca se ataría a nadie. Blaine solo podía ser un lastre para él. No podía permitirse imaginar un hogar con un hombre que se guiaba por sus impulsos, infravalorando lo que podía permitirle la seguridad de una familia.

Blaine era muy consciente de que él era lo más cercano a una familia que Kurt tenía ¿Y qué había hecho él? Le había ocultado casi toda su vida. Kurt no confiaba en nada ni en nadie. Tuviera motivos o no. Él lo amaba pese a eso, pero sabía que Kurt aún se cerraba a un futuro juntos. Estaban en una luna de miel como había dicho Nick. Y temía que esta pasara, que Kurt se encontrara con la realidad de su situación y se asustara. No quería perderlo. Aún no sabía lo que haría, pero tenía claro que perderlo no era una opción.


	80. Capítulo 79

Capítulo 79

Las semanas iban pasando y la realidad de su relación iba cayendo sobre la conciencia de Kurt. Desde que se presentaron ante todos como pareja, ni un solo chico se le había acercado a Blaine. Él estaba feliz por ello, no quería tener que dañar a ningún estúpido por resbaloso. Pero también se había percatado de que Blaine vivía pendiente de él. No era algo nuevo, siempre lo había hecho. Aunque desde que eran pareja, parecía que no hacía otra cosa. Le gustaba la idea de que lo consintiera tanto, pero no tenía tan claro si sería una de sus obsesiones circunstanciales, que pasaría cuando encontrara otra cosa con la que entretenerse.

Kurt nunca hablaba de sentimientos, así que era normal que no le hubiera confiado su amor. Pero Blaine siempre había sido de aquellas personas que le decían "te amo" al panadero por darle el pan caliente. Y en todo ese tiempo aun no le había dicho nada ¿Sería que no lo amaba? ¿Que habría confundido los sentimientos sobreprotectores y celosos de un hermano mayor con algo más? ¿Se habría dejado deslumbrar por su físico olvidando quien era en realidad y ya iba tomando conciencia?

Miles de dudas se iban agolpando y acumulando cada día más en la mente de Kurt. Mientras tanto Blaine se dejaba llevar por el miedo. Había notado que Kurt estaba demasiado pensativa. Y eso nunca era buena señal en él. Sus temores de que lo dejara o que se agobiara por su relación, cada vez aumentaban más. Así que había decidido no gritarle al mundo cuanto lo amaba. Seguro que Kurt saldría corriendo en el mismo instante que lo escuchara. Era mucho mejor tenerlo cerca y demostrárselo. Kurt era capaz de abrazar a un desconocido, sin tener ningún significado. Decía de sí mismo que era un "tocón", así que no se espantaría porque su novio estuviera encima suyo todo el rato. Pero saldría huyendo en cuanto se hablara de sentimientos.

Desde hacía años Kurt ocultaba sus sentimientos a todo el mundo. Blaine había pensado al principio que se trataba de un enojo pasajero por haberse mudado con su madre. Pero los años iban pasando y Kurt nunca más volvió a abrirse de la misma manera. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que se arrepentía de haberse marchado. Haber perdido su confianza, fue lo peor para él. Pero se suponía que con los años deberían haber recobrado ese vínculo y no fue así. Ahora con todo lo que sabía de Kurt, se preguntaba si no habría pasado algo más que él no supiera.

Jeff y Nick continuaban peleando por todo lo referente a su futuro hijo. No les solía durar mucho, ya que Nick siempre acababa cediendo y a Jeff se le olvidaba por lo que discutían al minuto. Sin embargo, Jeff disfrutaba de los mimos de todos a su alrededor. Sobre todo de las atenciones de su amigo. Al que no cesaba de pedir favores con la excusa de estar embarazado. Kurt se quejaba, tan solo en broma, ya que estaba encantado de consentir al futuro papá.

Ese día como tantos otros Kurt y Blaine estaban tendidos en el césped de su facultad, esperando para su próxima clase. Jeff apareció tras su abultada barriga, corriendo hacía Kurt con cara asustada. Este se preocupó al ver a su amigo y aún más al ver a Nick correr tras él. Así que se levantó de inmediato y alcanzó al chico, que se protegió de su novio, colocándose tras el castaño. Quedando Kurt frente al chico.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó a su amigo, sobre su hombro.

- ¡Dile que no se acerque a mí! -exclamó Jeff, ahogado por la carrera, hundido en la espalda de su amigo.

- ¿Otra pelea? -intentó saber de nuevo, probando esta vez con Nick.

- ¡No! Estábamos hablando y salió corriendo -explicó Nick, parándose junto a ellos.

- Chicos tienen que dejar de discutir como niños. O no se sabrá quién de los tres es el bebé cuando nazca su hijo -bromeó Blaine uniéndose a ellos.

- Vamos Jeff -comenzó a decir su amigo- no te escondas de él como si te hubiera confesado un crimen. Seguro no es para tanto.

- ¿Ah no? -dijo el chico con rotundidad- ¡Me ha pedido matrimonio!

A Kurt se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo de la sorpresa. Miraba a su amigo con pavor ¡Oh, sí, ahora lo entendía! Él también habría corrido, pero estaba seguro que habría llegado bastante más lejos.

- ¡Oh, es eso! -dijo Blaine sin importancia- Era lógico que se lo acabaran planteando, teniendo un hijo en camino.

Kurt y Jeff se miraron asustados y dieron un paso atrás, alejándose de esos dos hombres que parecían querer atarlos como si fueran ganado.

- ¡Blaine no me ayudes! -gruñó Nick al ver las caras de terror de los chicos.

- Yo sólo digo que no es nada descabellado querer casarse con el padre de tu hijo -explicó Blaine, aún sin percatarse de los efectos de sus palabras sobre su novio y amigo- Es lo que deberías hacer si quieren formar una familia.

De nuevo los chicos se miraron, sin poder evitar abrazarse como instinto de protección y dieron un nuevo paso atrás.

¿Lo que deberían hacer si querían formar una familia? se preguntó Kurt, rezando para haber escuchado mal ¿Deberían? ¿Estaba hablando de deber? No podía creerse que lo desconociera tanto como para que Blaine pensara de una forma tan anticuada. Nadie estaba en la obligación o "deber" de casarse con nadie. Solo el amor puede ser una buena excusa y solo si ambos creen en el matrimonio. Y que Blaine pensara así le hacía llegar a nuevas conclusiones ¿Sería el deber con él por todo lo pasado lo que le habría llevado a pedirle estar juntos? ¿Se sentía tan culpable de haberlo tratado casi como un prostituto y lo "recompensaba" con esa relación? ¡Más le valía que no fuera así! Porque de estar en lo cierto, su "deber" sería amputarle un miembro vital de su anatomía.

- ¡En serio Blaine cállate la puta boca! -gritó Nick con más miedo que enfado, observando a su novio, que lo miraba como un cachorro en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Al fin Blaine captó lo que ocurría. Los chicos estaban agazapados y huyendo de ellos lentamente, con el rostro tan expresivo que se podía leer en ellos sin problema. Su huida fue truncada por el árbol tras ellos, en el que unos minutos antes Kurt y Blaine descansaban relajadamente. Blaine quiso gritarse por su inutilidad. No quería asustarlos de ese modo. Solo quería expresar que "cuando amas a alguien, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él y formar una familia, el matrimonio es una opción a discutir". Pero una vez más lo había fastidiado. Tenía que recordar que no podía hablar de sentimientos frente a Kurt. No podía expresarle el deseo que tenía de querer amarlo el resto de su vida. El rostro de Kurt le decía que hacerlo lo llevaría a perderlo.

- Lo siento. Esto no es asunto mío. Creo que deberían discutirlo a solas -afirmó Blaine, con expresión inescrutable.

- Sí, yo también lo creo -confirmó Nick, acercándose a su novio- Jeff... -lo llamó ofreciéndole la mano.

El chico miró la mano amada y se acurrucó más junto a su amigo. Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y lo abrazó todo lo cerca que le permitió su creciente vientre.

- Chiquito -le susurró Kurt a su amigo, acariciándole el pelo- ve a hablar con él y le explicas lo que crees tú al respecto... -se negó a sí mismo a decir la palabra "matrimonio" en voz alta. Estaba seguro que acabaría atragantándose si lo intentaba.

Jeff acabó aceptando con reticencia y acompañó a su novio a un lugar más privado. Sin dejar ni un minuto de mirar hacia atrás en busca de la mirada de apoyo de su amigo.

Seguramente Jeff no le habría confiado a Nick por completo su pasado, pensó Kurt deseando que todo se aclarara. El chico tenía como ejemplo un matrimonio frío y formal. Su padre era un dictador que imponía las leyes en su casa sin preocuparse de hacer saber cuáles eran los derechos, ya que no los había. Su madre se conformaba con esa relación y se mantenía al margen de las repercusiones que esa actitud absolutista tenía sobre su hijo. Además para empeorar el concepto que tenía del matrimonio, Jeff había tenido una larga relación con un manipulador que lo menospreciaba y hacía sentir inferior solo para que no prosperase en la vida y así tenerlo siempre a su merced. Era lógico que no creyera en las ataduras y que deseara poder tener una cierta libertad. El saber que un hombre estaba con él porque deseaba estarlo y no porque un papel lo decía era mucho más gratificante para ellos. Y a Kurt le dolió el pecho al pensar que para Blaine casarse era una cuestión de "deber" y no de amor.


	81. Capítulo 80

Capítulo 80

Todo lo ocurrido con Jeff y Nick hizo pensar a Kurt ¿por qué se había involucrado en una relación cuando se había prometido nunca hacerlo? ¡Además estaba enamorado! ¿Es que era imbécil? ¿Nunca escarmentaría? La felicidad no existía y mucho menos para él. Eso lo había aprendido hacía muchos años. No se podía confiar en nadie y mucho menos en aquellas personas que crees amar. Esta vez no era una excepción.

Recogió su bolso y su abrigo y se dispuso a ir a trabajar. En los últimos días pasaba más horas de las necesarias en la empresa, con la excusa de querer dar una buena imagen. La realidad era que no quería volver a casa y encontrarse con Blaine. Por alguna razón, el solo verlo lo hacía hervir la sangre ¿No podría amarlo tanto como Kurt a él y así poder dejar ese maldito miedo que lo consumía? ¡Oh, no, claro que no! Blaine volvería a hacerle daño como todos hacían cuando él bajaba la guardia. Pero esta vez no se lo permitiría. Habían pasado muchos años y Kurt era mucho más maduro como para dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

- ¿No es demasiado temprano para irte? Apenas has terminado de almorzar -protestó Blaine, manteniendo un tono suave, que había aprendido en esos días a fingir.

- ¡Tengo prisa! -dijo Kurt sin más, saliendo del departamento.

- ¡Como no! -suspiró Blaine mirando la puerta cerrada por la cual había salido su novio.

Empezaba a acostumbrarse a hablarle a las paredes. Solían tener respuestas más amenas de las que Kurt le procesaba. Estaba evitando hablar sobre el tema porque sería como abrir la caja de Pandora. Sabía que una vez empezaran a hablar no se acabaría la discusión hasta que estuviera todo aclarado y estaba seguro de que no sería en su beneficio. No podía imaginarse qué era lo que le ocurría. Era posible que se hubiera hartado de él y que lo considerara un lastre. El fin de semana anterior le había dicho claramente que no deseaba que fuera al "Ritual" porque lo distraía del trabajo. Pero sabía que lo que le pasaba era que no quería verlo. Posiblemente allí, rodeado de solteros guapos y ricos, se olvidara de que tenía un compromiso.

¿Compromiso? Pero ¿tenían tal cosa? A lo mejor habría sido más prudente seguir siendo solo amigos. Al menos así no lo perdería. Durante años lo había tenido más cerca que a ningún otro y él se había sentido el único en la vida de Kurt. Pero ahora que debería ser así, se sentía más solo que nunca. Kurt no lo amaba y él tendría que aprender a asimilarlo. Pero ¡aún no! Todavía no estaba preparado para alejarse de él. Aún tenía la esperanza de que todo cambiara y que solo fuera un malentendido. Una mala semana. O cualquier otra estúpida razón que le diera la posibilidad de estar a su lado.

Tras recoger sus cosas decidió distraerse en el trabajo y como hacía en las últimas semanas, se marchó para la empresa de su padre para no volver hasta entrada la noche. Y como todas las noches Kurt aun no había llegado. Suspiró cansado y se acostó. Si Kurt no quería verlo, era una estupidez esperarlo despierto. Aunque era imposible no hacerlo.

Dos horas después de haberse acostado lo escuchó llegar. El traqueteo de sus zapatos sobre el suelo, le decía que estaba en la cocina preparándose algo para comer antes de dormir. Su cuerpo se endureció al instante con la imagen del esbelto castaño contoneándose por la cocina. Le encantaba observarlo mientras cocinaba. Sus caderas balanceándose de un lado a otro en busca de los miles de condimentos que utilizaba normalmente, o la manera en que le caía el pelo sobre la frente y él intentaba retirarlo con una sensual sacudida, lo hacía gemir. No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez no tenerlo en absoluto. No sabía cómo lo haría para no abalanzarse sobre él cuando entrara en la habitación. Cuando se cambiara y se acostara con su diminuto bóxer... ¿Cómo demonios había resistido en esas semanas? Tenía que recurrir a su autocontrol. No podía...

Un gemido de placer se filtró hasta llegar a él. Recordó haber comprado el postre favorito de Kurt. Probablemente en ese momento estaría comiéndolo, saboreándolo... Su cuerpo vibró dolorosamente, se levantó de un salto de la cama y caminó hacía la cocina. Con paso pesado y mirada desenfocada de deseo, lo encontró sentada en una butaca lamiendo sensualmente una cucharita como si fuera el mejor de los manjares. Sus labios no dejaban de torturarlo, relamiéndose. Cualquier rastro de cordura desapareció en él. A una velocidad imperceptible llegó a Kurt, haciéndolo levantarse y apretándolo contra él. Era suyo, ¡todo suyo! Y no hablaba el hombre sino el animal posesivo en él. Lo deseaba, lo amaba y no era capaz de apartarse de él. Tenía que tenerlo allí y en ese momento.

Kurt se quedó congelado al verlo. Era puro deseo. Y lo miraba como si fuera la última botella de agua en el más caluroso desierto. Era incapaz de articular palabra. Blaine estaba bello como nunca. Masculino y duro. Puro musculo que se apretaba contra su débil carne, que lo aceptaba sin luchar ¡No debería ser justo que tuviera ese efecto sobre él! ¡No era nada justo!

Blaine solo llevaba su bóxer y la prueba de su excitación estaba más que visible y apretada contra el vientre de Kurt. Y lo hacía derretirse. Tragó con dificultad y se perdió en el oscuro brillo pecaminoso de los ojos de Blaine. Prometían lujuria y pasión. Kurt no pudo más que gemir. Ese era el motivo por el que llegaba cuando él ya se había acostado, no tenía defensas contra él. Era tocarlo y se convertía en gelatina en sus manos.

No hablaron, ni lo intentaron. Blaine lo cogió en brazos y lo condujo hasta la mesa, dejando un rastro de besos en su cuello. Kurt cerró los ojos para saborear el delicioso placer que le provocaba y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, exponiéndose por completo ante él. Blaine lo devoró con la mirada y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, conteniendo la urgencia de su cuerpo. Quería alargar más el placer. Le bajó lentamente el pantalón, dejando su huella caliente sobre la piel de sus muslos. Masajeó el interior de estos, haciendo que Kurt no pudiera evitar sollozar ante la tortura. Rozaba la zona de su entrada, pero no disminuía el palpitante deseo de este. Ninguna caricia llegaba hasta donde Kurt más las quería. Quiso gemir indignado, pero se convirtió en un nuevo sollozo al notar las grandes y magistrales manos sobre su miembro. Kurt gritó de placer al sentir los dulces labios contra el duro miembro, jugando y mordisqueándolo suavemente. Su lengua hacía la misma labor de diablo, tentándolo. Cada lamida era una subida al cielo. Sus manos vagaban hambrientas por su liso vientre y sensuales caderas.

- ¡Te amo! -susurró Blaine, bajando sus besos, sustituyendo el lugar de sus manos.

Kurt era incapaz de razonar y mucho menos de descifrar lo que acababa de escuchar cuando sus besos rondaban sus caderas. Completamente desnudo ante él, gritó de placer, cuando al fin llegó a la zona que rogaba por su atención. Lo saboreó en su boca, haciendo que Kurt llegara más allá de la realidad y se topara con el puro éxtasis. Blaine continuó su deleite de besos por cada rincón del dulce y sedoso cuerpo bajo él. Kurt gimió extasiado y reclamó su boca en un exigente beso. Los bóxer de Blaine fueron desapareciendo bajo las manos ansiosas de Kurt. Blaine no se pudo contener ni un segundo más y se posicionó para una penetración profunda y lenta. Llegó hasta lo más hondo de Kurt, en cualquier sentido posible. Se aferró a la fina cintura, embistiéndolo con fuerza y más paciencia de la que el castaño desearía. Kurt se retorcía sobre la mesa, con deseo y frustración. Contoneaba las caderas bajo él, exigiéndole más. El contacto del tierno trasero sobre sus muslos fue demasiado para el autocontrol de Blaine y lo poseyó con fiereza hasta hacerlo subir de nuevo al clímax y acompañándolo en él.

Una vez saciados, Blaine se dejó caer sobre el frágil cuerpo bajo él. Kurt parecía un muñeco de porcelana, capaz de romperse al tocarlo. Adoraba el sonrojo en sus mejillas después de hacer el amor. Y los rastros sonrojados en toda su piel, producto de la aspereza de su propia piel al restregarlo con desenfreno, con habidos besos. Era la personificación de la belleza en esos momentos.

Se obligó a separarse de él, con un gruñido de protesta hacía él mismo y lo cogió en brazos. Kurt no dijo ni hizo nada. Solo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos muy abiertos, pendientes a él. Le sonrió cuando Kurt le rodeó el cuello con sus temblorosos brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama.

Kurt no podía creer lo que había pasado. Nunca pensó que hacer el amor con Blaine pudiera ser mejor de lo que ya lo era. Pero esa noche supo que el amor iba creciendo y hacía que las sensaciones aumentaran a su vez.

¡Amor! Eso era lo que había entre ellos. Porque Blaine le había confesado que lo amaba. Quería gritar de felicidad, pero quiso ser razonable. En un momento como ese Kurt mismo habría gritado cualquier cosa con tal de que no parara. Probablemente se dejó guiar por la excitación y no pensó lo que decía.

- ¡Te amo! -le susurró de nuevo Blaine, en el oído al dejarlo sobre la cama y tenderse rápidamente junto a él.

¡De acuerdo, ahora no lo había dicho en un momento de excitación! ¡Lo amaba! ¡Oh, sí, Kurt quería gritar de alegría! ¿Quién dijo que no se podía ser feliz? ¿Él? Bueno, siempre había sido un poco estúpido ¿Qué más daba si todo funcionara o no, que todo acabara al día siguiente? ¿Qué importaba si se acababa el mundo en ese mismo momento? Blaine lo amaba y eso lo hacía tan enormemente feliz que nada más importaba.

Blaine estaba preparado para agarrar a Kurt cuando intentara huir de él al escuchar su confesión, para besarlo si intentaba discutirlo. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos para lo que hizo. Todo su cuerpo se quedó rígido al notarlo acurrucarse sobre su pecho ¿El infierno se había congelado? ¿Qué llevaba al hombre que consideraba el amor un insulto, a abrazarlo después de haberle confesado el suyo?

Lo apretó más contra él para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando por el éxtasis del increíble placer que había obtenido de la unión ¡Era real! Lo tenía allí, sobre su pecho, notando su regular respiración contra sus duros músculos.

Aún inseguro, lo aferró más a él, mirando al techo, esperando que en cualquier momento lloviera fuego. O cualquier otro indicio del fin del mundo.


	82. Capítulo 81

Lo siento por no responder los reviews. Pero estoy de viaje y actualizo desde el celular. Así que se me complica un poco :(

Que disfruten el capítulo. Hasta mañana :D

* * *

Capítulo 81

Blaine se había decidido, si Kurt quería alejarse de él para siempre, que al menos se fuera sabiendo cuanto lo amaba. Pero no esperaba que su reacción ante la declaración fuera tal. Aún no se recuperaba de la imagen de felicidad que había visto en su rostro mientras ronroneaba contra su pecho. Ese si había sido un auténtico momento de éxtasis para él. No podía creerse que en lugar de huir o discutir, lo hubiera besado durante toda la noche y hubieran vuelto a hacer el amor, cada vez que Kurt se despertaba de un corto descanso reparador.

Nunca había estado más confundido ¡Y feliz! Lo tenía a su lado, le había dicho cuanto lo amaba y Kurt le devolvía tanto amor como recibía. Pero él tenía que saber lo que Kurt sentía. Si podía tener la esperanza de un futuro juntos. Lo quisiera o no, esto ya se había encendido en su interior. Y si Kurt no era capaz de hablar de sentimientos, entonces tendría que probarlos. Y él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama con urgencia y energía, haciendo que Kurt a su lado se despertara al notar el repentino frio que lo rodeaba, al desaparecer el cuerpo caliente bajo él. Se frotó los ojos somnoliento y vio al sonriente chico frente a él. Blaine se le acercó lenta y sensualmente, y lo besó suavemente.

- Me voy a duchar. Después te duchas tú mientras yo preparo el desayuno. Pero date prisa ¿ok? -le pidió Blaine, con voz ansiosa.

Kurt no sabía qué hora era. Pero fuera cual fuera era demasiado temprano y Kurt estaba demasiado cansado para hacer ninguna réplica. Así que solo asintió.

Blaine estuvo listo en pocos minutos y se marchó a preparar el desayuno como había prometido. Tras la ducha, Kurt comenzó a vestirse, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara al recordar la noche anterior. Blaine lo amaba y él ya no tenía que temer vivir ese amor con tanta fuerza como lo sentía. Irían a clases juntos y no huiría de él poniendo como excusa el trabajo. Era tan feliz que podría gritarlo. Y se encontró a si mismo dando vueltas por todo el cuarto como un colegial. Pero todo daba igual ¡Blaine lo amaba!

Una vez listo, compartieron un delicioso desayuno. Ambos se miraban como bobos enamorados y no podían evitar risitas ansiosas de reconocimiento. Veían tanto amor en el otro como en sí mismos.

Blaine tenía trazado su plan y lo quiso llevar a cabo con urgencia. Cogió a su novio y lo arrastró fuera del departamento. Un rato de camino en dirección opuesta a la facultad o cualquier vehículo, Kurt dedujo que no irían ese día a clases. Y cuando Blaine se paró frente al escondido y precioso parque supo qué era lo que él quería. Blaine se había expuesto a él, pero él no lo había retribuido. Le pedía una confirmación.

- ¡Nuestro parque! -exclamó Blaine, como si toda la historia implícita en ello cayera sobre ellos dos.

- ¡Sí! -corroboró Kurt con una sonrisa- ¿Entramos? -preguntó el castaño extendiéndole la mano.

Blaine no supo cómo lo hizo para cogerlo de la mano y entrar con él al interior, cuando realmente lo que quería era comérselo a besos allí mismo. Blaine había prometido llevar allí al hombre con el que querría pasar el resto de su vida. Y algo siempre le había dicho que ese hombre sería él. Kurt mejor que nadie sabía para qué estaban allí. No temía su declaración y además, él también había prometido algo. Solo iría allí con el hombre que amaba. Y el fuerte apretón en su mano le decía que ese era Blaine.

No pudo contenerse más y lo cogió por la cintura elevándolo por los aires y girando sin parar con Kurt en sus brazos. Ocultó el dulce rostro de Kurt entre besos y rió sin cesar de pura felicidad.

- No puedo creer que esto sea real -afirmó Blaine, dejándolo suavemente sobre el suelo.

Kurt quiso decirle que él se sentía igual, que lo amaba y era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero Blaine lo acalló con un apasionado beso. Aferró su mano y corrieron por el parque hasta que Blaine encontró el banco donde habían hecho sus promesas. Se sentaron en él y comenzó a mirarlo con adoración mientras le acariciaba la aterciopelada piel del rostro ¡Cuanto lo amaba!

- Sabía que este día llegaría y serías tú al que traería -confesó Blaine, con todo su amor reflejado en el rostro.

- Pues yo estaba convencido de que no volvería a pisar este sitio nunca más -aclaró Kurt, riendo junto a él.

- Pues me alegro de que por una vez te equivocaras -afirmó Blaine bromista.

- ¡Yo no me equivoco! Simplemente las cosas han salido de forma diferente a como me las había planteado -refunfuñó Kurt, con fingida irritación.

- ¡Ok! -exclamó Blaine abrazándolo mientras no cesaba de reír- Pues me encanta tenerte aquí conmigo -explicó mientras lo sentaba en sus rodillas y le besaba el cuello- y que tú lo desees tanto como yo.

- ¡Uhm! -fue lo único que pudo decir Kurt al notar los sensuales labios sobre su sensible piel.

Ese hombre lo hipnotizaba. Kurt recordaba tener un cerebro por alguna parte ¿Dónde lo habría metido? Todo razonamiento o lógica se evaporaba ante su contacto. Y no podía más que suspirar de satisfacción.

- Blaine, estamos en un lugar público a la luz del día -farfulló sin desear que cesara, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por terminar- No podemos seguir o ambos sabemos cómo acabaremos.

¡Oh, sí! Blaine sabía cómo acabaría. O mejor dicho donde ¡Muy dentro de él! Pero tenía razón, no era el lugar ni el momento.

- Sí -aceptó Blaine esforzándose por levantarse y ayudándolo a Kurt para acompañarlo- Será mejor que caminemos un poco. O no respondo de mis actos.

La oscuridad en sus ojos lo hizo estremecerse. Vio tanto deseo en ellos, que quiso rogar para no moverse de allí. Pero aceptó caminar junto a él.

Blaine dejó la mirada fija en un punto en el infinito, intentando calmarse y que la dolorosa erección que se apretaba contra su pantalón desapareciera ¡Era inútil! El olor de Kurt lo emborrachaba, su presencia le hacía vibrar y el sonido de su voz era un deleite para sus sentidos.

- Yo opto por volver a casa -comentó Kurt sin malicia.

- ¡Sí! -rugió Blaine, dejándose apoderar por su instinto animal.

- ¿Es que tienes mucho sueño? -bromeó Kurt ante la impaciencia de Blaine por volver al hogar.

- ¿Sueño? Te aconsejo que te vayas olvidando de lo que significa ese término, porque no vas a dormir en mucho tiempo.

Su penetrante mirada le decía que eso era una promesa. Todo el cuerpo de Kurt se estremeció ante la expectativa ¡Como deseaba a ese hombre!

Caminaron hacia la salida exhortos en su deseo, mirándose con hambriento amor. No había dudas de lo que ambos querían. Fundirse en uno solo por el resto de la eternidad.

- ¡Kurt! -se escuchó gritar desde la distancia.

Kurt se estremeció de nuevo, pero esta vez de aprehensión. No podía estar allí ¡No cuando él había encontrado la felicidad al fin! Tenía que ser un retorcido producto de su imaginación. Ni siquiera él podía ser tan desdichado de encontrárselo después de tantos años, allí y en un momento como ese: la vida no podía ser tan injusta con él.


	83. Capítulo 82

**Capítulo 82**

- ¡Kurt! -llamó de nuevo la voz masculina.

Kurt tragó trabajosamente, esperando a que en cualquier momento apareciera ante él. No podía creerse que estuviera allí después de tantos años ¡Volverlo a ver! No sabía si estaba preparado para ello. Quiso concienciarse de que ya no era ningún adolescente y que podría manejar la situación, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad.

Había estado tan absorto en el reconocimiento de la voz que no se percató de la presencia de un niñito de unos seis años. Había corrido por el camino hasta que la pareja le bloqueó el paso y se paró frente a ellos. Con una animada sonrisa y cabello tan rubio como el sol, Kurt sintió conocerlo. Y cuando vio los enormes ojos verdes rasgados, supo de qué.

- ¡Kurt! -repitió en tono de reproche un hombre al niño, acercándose hacia ellos.

Kurt reconoció los mismos ojos verdes en él. Unos ojos que conocía muy bien. Y que no esperaba volver a ver nunca más. Pero ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Era algo típico que eso pasara cuando todo iba tan bien. La realidad tenía que caer sobre él. Y su pasado volvía para morderle el trasero.

- ¡Kurt te dije que no te alejaras de mí! -lo regañó el joven al niño, una vez que se unió a él frente a la pareja.

Kurt observó los rasgos duros y esculpidos de su cara. Era incluso más varonil y atractivo que antes. Aunque se veía extraño un ceño fruncido en su, siempre, alegre cara. Kurt se retorció en su lugar cuando el joven dejó de atender al niño y dirigió su mirada hacia él. La alegría pareció brotar de cada poro del cuerpo del hombre.

- ¿Kurt? -dijo perplejo, esta vez al castaño.

- Que si papá, que no iré a ningún sitio sin tu permiso -respondió el niño dándose por aludido ante la llamada.

Kurt rezaba por un agujero donde esconderse. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber cómo se reza. Ese niñito era su hijo. Tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que años hacía que no se veían. Él tenía un hogar, una familia. Probablemente ese fuera el motivo por el que lo abandonó. No podía creerse que lo tuviera en frente. Había deseado tanto ese momento... Al principio con la esperanza de volver a estar juntos, después con la necesidad de estrangularlo. Y ahora... simplemente era extraño y desconcertante.

- ¡Kurt! -se confirmó en voz alta el hombre, mirándolo de arriba a abajo- ¡Estás precioso!

- ¿Kurt? ¡Uhm! -dijo el niño, al darse cuenta que la atención de su padre ya no estaba dirigida hacia él- ¿Te llamas como yo? -le preguntó al castaño, acercándosele, como si supiera de quien se tratara en realidad.

- Eso creo -corroboró Kurt, con una sonrisa que deslumbró a todos- Adam -se dirigió al hombre que se lo comía con la mirada- ¿es en esta parte cuando tú me dices que es mi hijo? -bromeó el castaño con un cliché de cualquier drama cinematográfico.

- ¡Uhm! No quería que te enteraras así, pero... -le continuó la broma el hombre riendo. Después miró al niño y continuó- Él es mi hijo Kurt -confirmó, abrazándolo.

- ¿No había más nombres? -preguntó burlón el castaño.

- Quería que tuviera algo tuyo -afirmó Adam con nostalgia en la mirada.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. El pasado volvió ferozmente para paralizar a ambos. A Adam le había dado su primera vez, fue su primer amor ¡y su primer desengaño! Aún recordaba con claridad los días encerrado en su habitación sin querer salir ni comer, solo llorar sin parar. Había prometido que ningún otro hombre le haría tanto daño y había cerrado su corazón a todos ellos ¡Y ahora lo tenía frente a él! Con un hijo y mirándolo con deseo y añoranza. Nada era como debería ser.

Un carraspeó lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y atender a la presencia masculina a su lado. Blaine lo miró con una expresión inescrutable y después a Adam, con una expresión bastante más clara, pura ira. Kurt parpadeó para aclarar sus pensamientos y obrar consecuentemente.

- Adam, él es mi novio Blaine -los presentó Kurt, aferrándose al brazo de su amado, esperando reconfortarlo.

- ¿Novio? -preguntó Adam con sorpresa- ¿Desde cuando dices palabras malsonantes? -bromeó el joven, sin pizca de humor en su expresión.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste -aclaró Kurt, apartándose de Blaine, con el rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza.

- Kurt... -lo llamó Adam con pena, haciendo el amago de acercársele para consolarlo, pero parándose en seco al encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de Blaine- Yo no quise...

- ¿Qué no quisiste? -estalló Kurt finalmente- ¿Qué? ¿Hacerme daño? ¿Abandonarme como si no significara nada para ti?

- Lo eras todo para mí -susurró Adam con un nudo en la garganta- No me dejaste explicarte lo que pasó. No respondías a mis llamadas y no podía regresar para explicarte.

- ¡Pobrecito! -bufó Kurt con irritación- Y estabas tan amargado que te echaste nuevo novio -afirmó mirando de soslayo a su hijo.

- ¡Eso también puedo explicarlo! -afirmó el joven acercándosele.

- A mí no me tienes que explicar absolutamente nada. Pero puede que el padre de tu hijo si tenga interés en saber qué clase de persona eres -aclaró Kurt con rabia.

- Un maldito sin corazón, según él -explicó Adam, agachando la cabeza.

- ¡Hombre inteligente! Más de lo que lo fui yo. Pero esa descripción de tu persona es más compartida de lo que crees -espetó airado.

- Deja que lleve al niño con mi madre y te explico todo -rogó el muchacho.

- ¿Tu madre? -se calmó Kurt instantáneamente- ¿Está aquí?

- ¡Sí! Y le encantaría verte -afirmó Adam con una tierna sonrisa.

Blaine -la madre de Adam- se había convertido en poco tiempo en alguien muy especial para Kurt. Era una auténtica madre, que lo reñía por la ropa que llevaba, por las travesuras que hacía y las horas indecorosas a las que se recogía. Todo lo que su madre nunca había hecho. Había querido a toda esa familia como si fuera la suya propia. Y por eso había sufrido aún más. Kurt nunca tendría un hogar así, y solo podía conformarse en ser un invitado provisional. Por eso prefería no hacerse ilusiones con formar una familia. Kurt no estaba destinado a tener una, al menos no una normal.

Blaine se había mantenido al margen de la disputa. Aunque su orgullo le hacía rugir por ser el espectador de lo que parecía una pelea de enamorados y su sentido común le decía que allí sobraba. Pero algo le decía que si Kurt no era capaz de intentar ser feliz, que si había rechazado el amor hasta ahora, ese tipo tenía algo que ver con ello. Y quería enterarse. Pero obviamente no iba a ser tan estúpido de dejarlo irse con él para que le diera una explicación ¡No era tan tonto!

- Kurt creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa -sugirió Blaine, con una calma que no tenía.

- Deja que yo te lleve a casa -rogó Adam, agarrándolo de la mano- y hablamos de todo para aclararlo.

- Volveré con mi novio, a NUESTRA casa -aclaró Kurt, sintiéndose culpable después por la expresión dolida en el rostro que una vez creyó sería su único amor.

- ¿Crees que podamos hablar antes de que me marche de nuevo? Solo estaré una semana más -anunció el joven con ruego en la mirada.

Kurt se sentía afligido. Había odiado a ese hombre por todo el daño que le había hecho. Pero verlo así le hacía pensar si realmente tendría una buena excusa para lo que le hizo. Su corazón se le paró al notar cono el niño tiraba de sus vaqueros para que lo atendiera. Se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

- ¿Podrías hablar con mi papá antes de que nos vayamos? Es que sino no va a haber quien lo aguante -explicó el niño sin importancia- Estaba histérico con la idea de volver y...

- ¡Kurt! -reprochó su padre, interrumpiéndolo.

- Y se pone muy triste cuando la abuela te nombra o sus amigos le preguntan por ti -continuó el niño ignorando la advertencia de su padre- ¿Porque tú eres ese novio del que todos hablan desde que llegué, verdad? Mi papá me contó que te quería mucho y por eso me puso mi nombre -concluyó el infante dejando a todos sin saber qué decir.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos -excusó a su hijo, agarrándolo para llevárselo.

- Entonces ¿no van a hablar? -preguntó el niño con incomprensión-¿Por qué no haces como el novio de papi y te lo llevas en brazos hasta el dormitorio hasta que te escuche? -bromeó a medias el niño.

- No creo que ellos hablen mucho en esos casos -aclaró su padre soltándose en carcajadas.

- ¡Yo sé! Pero al menos ellos no están tan solitos como tú -le dijo a su padre y después miró a Kurt- Mi papá no muerde, pueden hablar -se interrumpió y miró con irritación a Blaine- ¡Si te dejan!

Kurt no pudo más que reír por la ocurrencia del niño. Estaba claro que era hijo de Adam. Tan atrevido y picaresco como él. Sacó su tarjeta del bolsillo y se la extendió al niño.

- Este es mi número, que me llame y vemos cuando podemos ¿Ok? -le preguntó al niño y sonrió al verlo asentir.

Agarró del brazo a Blaine y salieron del parque. Kurt aún reía por el comportamiento del niño. Aunque debería llorar ¡Había aceptado verse a solas con Adam! Era cierto que tenía curiosidad por saber qué le tenía que decir. A veces se sentía como si le faltara una pieza de su puzzle. Pero no quería saber nada del hombre que no solo lo había abandonado sino que había provocado que rechazara el amor y la felicidad.


	84. Capítulo 83

**ItsMeAgaiin:** No, Kurt no ha vuelto a tomar la píldora, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a quedar embarazado de inmediato ;) yyyyy quedan hmmm...11 capítulos! Los revisé bien y son 93+epílogo, no 94 como había dicho antes!

Candy Criss: no pude actualizar antes porque tengo problemas con el internet :(

* * *

**Capítulo 83**

Al llegar al departamento Kurt fue directo a la cocina para preparar algo de almorzar. Blaine le dejó su espacio para que pensara en todo lo que había ocurrido. Él también lo necesitaba. Se tendió en el sofá y maldijo su mala suerte.

El ex novio de su gran amor volvió por él. Y estaba seguro de que así era. Le había dejado claro que estaba soltero y hasta le había hablado a su hijo de él ¡Maldito fuera, le había puesto su nombre! Ese tipo lo quería reconquistar. Pero él no podía negarle que lo viera, si es lo que Kurt quería hacer. Por mucho que le pudiera doler. Tenía tanto miedo de que Kurt lo aceptara, que estaba a punto de ir corriendo hasta la cocina y prohibirle que se acercara a él. Pero con ello solo conseguiría que lo fuera a buscar con más urgencia. A Kurt no se le podía prohibir nada, lo había aprendido hacía muchos años. Y tantos años no le servían de nada en esos momentos. Había un trozo de su vida que él desconocía y que ese tipo parecía conocer a la perfección ¡Cuanto lo odiaba! De todas las maneras posibles. El amigo posesivo estaba celoso de los conocimientos que ese tipo tenía y el novio no soportaba que ese tipo hubiera sido el primero. Porque estaba convencido de que ese habría sido el primero. El chico que cuando Kurt tenía solo dieciséis años lo había amado como a él le habría gustado hacer. Y también lo había dañado ¿Se habría enamorado de él y no lo correspondía?

El pensar que Kurt pudiera haber amado a otro le hizo encogerse de dolor. Sin poder evitarlo caminó hasta la cocina. Kurt preparaba algo de pasta, con la salsa favorita de Blaine. Sonrió con la imagen. Deseaba tanto poder verlo el resto de su vida, que no estaba seguro si sería capaz de dejarlo salir de esa habitación.

- ¿Puedes esperar unos minutos? -preguntó Kurt sacándolo de su ensueño.

- ¿Qué? -no entendió Blaine.

- Aún no terminé de hacer la comida y lo que quieres que hablemos nos llevará un rato ¿Esperas hasta que termine? -preguntó Kurt con una dulce sonrisa.

Blaine solo asintió y salió de la cocina. Kurt sí lo conocía bien. Le contaría todo lo que pasó entre ellos, en cuanto acabara de cocinar.

De pronto, el miedo se apoderó de él ¿Quería escucharlo decir que se había enamorado de otro? ¿Que le contara su historia de amor y cuanto había sufrido por perderlo? No estaba muy seguro de estar preparado ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo aquello en ese momento? Al fin lo tenía a su lado, sabiendo que los unía el amor ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ese tipo?

Kurt salió de la cocina con dos platos y ambos los degustaron hasta quedar saciados. Una vez que Blaine recogió el almuerzo, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, a la espera de que Kurt comenzara su historia.

- Como habrás deducido, Adam era el chico con el que te dije que había estado saliendo antes de que regresaras -comenzó Kurt, acariciándole distraídamente el pecho.

- Sí, lo imaginé -corroboró él.

- Cuando tú te fuiste, yo comencé a salir con los chicos más a menudo. No tenía con quien más hacerlo -se encogió de hombros Kurt con resignación- Un día Sebastián y yo íbamos al encuentro de los chicos, cuando él se fijó en Adam. Él era mayor y muy guapo y Sebastián cayó rendido a sus pies. Hizo que nos presentáramos y él fue muy educado, pero no le prestó atención.

- Te prefirió a ti -anunció Blaine, disimulando la irritación.

- ¡Para nada! -explicó Kurt riendo- Pero empezamos a vernos a diario, jugábamos al baloncesto y hablábamos por horas.

- Él es el que me sustituyó -afirmó Blaine, sin disimular la irritación esta vez.

- Podría decirse. Necesitaba un amigo y él estaba allí.

Blaine quiso gruñir ante la afirmación. Estaba claro que lo culpaba por haberse ido. Él también lo hacía. Si se hubiera quedado nunca lo habría dejado acercarse a ese tipo.

- Pasábamos el día juntos -continuó Kurt, aún acurrucado junto a él- En mi casa o en la suya. Conocía a toda su familia. Normalmente nos tocaba cuidar a su hermana menor, mientras la madre salía a hacer sus compras. Me presentó a muchos amigos y comencé a cambiar en mi estilo de vestir y de comportarme. Él tenía a sus amiguitos y yo estuve con algunos chicos.

- ¿No se ponía celoso? -preguntó Blaine extrañado.

- Solo éramos amigos, no pareja. Y tú eres el único que con solo el título de amigo se sentía con derecho a estar celoso -bromeó Kurt abrazándolo.

- Es que no me gusta compartirte -gruño Blaine, aferrándolo posesivamente.

- No te preocupes ¿sí? -le pidió Kurt acariciándole la mejilla- Él nunca sería una amenaza para ti. Es el último hombre al que desearía ver.

Y era eso lo que más le preocupaba a él. Kurt no era de los que odiaban. Cuando alguien se atrevía a enfrentarse a él, Kurt solía tomárselo a la ligera. Después, de por supuesto, haber dejado en evidencia a quien se atreviera a retarlo. Pero Kurt nunca guardaba rencor. Y ese odio que procesaba a ese hombre, le preocupaba muchísimo ¿No lo habría olvidado? Tenía que saber qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó entonces entre ustedes? -quiso saber sin perder tiempo.

- Pues un día de repente me confesó que me amaba y... -se interrumpió para mirar a su novio ¿Cómo podría decirlo sin que él quisiera matarlo?

Blaine sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo ¿Iba a decirle que él también lo amaba? Sí, estaba seguro de ello.

- ¿Y? -repitió Blaine con irritación.

- Fue entonces cuando él y yo... ya sabes -dijo Kurt haciendo un leve gesto con la mano.

- ¡Ah, lo hicieron! -suspiró Blaine de alivio, y se obligó a no pensar en ese tema.

- ¡Sí! Poco después él se tuvo que ir con toda su familia fuera del país -concluyó Kurt con un rastro de tristeza.

- ¿Te dejó después de...? -gruño airado Blaine.

- No fue así -intentó justificarlo Kurt- A su padre le habían dado un nuevo trabajo y él entraba en esa universidad.

- Pues si sabía que se iba a ir podía haber mantenido las manitos quietas -bramó su novio, colérico.

Kurt pensaba exactamente igual. Pero si lo decía, Blaine iría a por Adam y lo mataría. Y no es que le preocupara en exceso lo que le pasara, pero no quería que metieran en la cárcel a su novio.

- Eso ya no importa. Él se fue y yo lo pasé un poco mal, pero me recuperé. Después tú volviste y regresé a tener la vida que tenía antes de conocerlo -aclaró Kurt, queriendo zanjar el asunto.

- No es cierto. Nunca lo has superado porque desde que ese tipo te hizo daño te has negado a dejarte amar. Y cuando yo volví no eras el de siempre. Pensé que me guardabas rencor por irme, pero ahora sé que no era eso. Intentabas fingir ser quien no eras. Intentaste volver a ser uno más de los chicos cuando sabías que ya no era posible. Por eso creaste esa doble vida. Y excluiste a todos de ambas, para que nadie pudiera conocerte al cien por cien -explicó Blaine, viendo todo al fin claro- Él te hizo dejar de creer en el amor.

Kurt no pudo soportar escucharlo ni un minuto más. Se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta encerrarse en el baño. Era de la última persona de la que aguantaría escucharlo. Podía tener razón, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Se había enamorado y lo había abandonado era lógico que sufriera por ello. Era normal que se pusiera una coraza para que nadie más lo dañara ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarlo por ello?

Blaine quiso destrozar la casa de pura rabia. Él tenía razón ¡Kurt se había enamorado de ese tipo! No soportaba la idea ¿Aún lo amaría? ¿Sería ese tipo su gran amor? ¿Podría olvidarlo alguna vez y aceptarlo a él? Blaine no podía con todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho. No podía perderlo. Aunque... ¿realmente lo había tenido alguna vez? Kurt no podría tener una vida real hasta que no espantara los fantasmas de su pasado. Pero Blaine temió que esos fantasmas se convirtieran en su futuro y él solo fuera un recuerdo.

No podía estar allí ni un minuto más. Salió del departamento cerrando enérgicamente tras de él.


	85. Capítulo 84

Capítulo 84

Kurt se enjuagó las lágrimas y salió del baño al escuchar la puerta. Buscó a Blaine con la mirada, solo para comprobar que efectivamente se había marchado. Se sentó en el sofá hecho un ovillo y pensó en todo lo ocurrido.

¡Blaine no tenía derecho a enfadarse con él! Kurt no lo había dañado. Él no podía decir lo mismo. Pero el pasado era mejor dejarlo donde estaba. Blaine le había confesado que lo amaba y eso era lo único que debería importarle.

Lo esperó durante toda la tarde, pero no llegó. Ya entrada la noche, llamaron a la puerta. Esperando que fuera él, sin pensar en que Blaine podía entrar con su llave, abrió sin preguntar. Se congeló al ver a Adam al otro lado. Su decepción se vio reflejada en su rostro y por pura educación lo dejó entrar.

- No son horas de hacer visitas -condenó Kurt, sin preocuparse por cómo lo había encontrado.

-Tu novio me pidió que viniera -anunció Adam dejándolo estupefacto- No sé cómo me encontró pero hace como veinte minutos apareció en mi hotel y me dijo que me esperabas.

Kurt no sabía qué decir. Nada podría haberlo sorprendido más que eso ¿Para qué habría ido Blaine a buscarlo? No era lógico. Aunque si Blaine pensaba que Kurt tenía un trauma por lo que ese tipo le había hecho, podía creer también que se "curaría" hablando con él ¡Que equivocado estaba!

Sonrió ante la ternura de su novio y lo erróneo de sus deducciones.

- Te ama muchísimo -afirmó Adam, llegando a las mismas conjeturas que Kurt.

- ¡Lo sé! -exclamó Kurt hundiéndose en el sofá.

- Me alegro que hayas podido enamorarte al fin. Pensé que nunca olvidarías a ese tipo -se interrumpió al ver reír a Kurt- ¿Qué dije?

- Blaine es ese tipo -aclaró Kurt con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Oh! ¿Volvió? -preguntó extrañado.

- Sí. Poco después de que tú te fueras. Se puede decir que se han ido sustituyendo el uno al otro -bromeó sin restos de humor, el castaño.

- ¡Vaya! No sé si darte la enhorabuena por recuperarlo o darme el pésame -comentó Adam ceñudo mientras prestaba toda su atención a sus nudillos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó sin rodeos Kurt, viendo que Adam iba a confesarle sus intenciones de recuperarlo.

- ¡No pensé! Solo sabía que me iría y no volvería a verte. Te quería Kurt, necesitaba demostrártelo al menos una vez -explicó Adam con tristeza.

- Y dejarme después -lo acusó Kurt, enfrentándolo.

- Había pensado en hacerlo mucho antes. Pero tú no me amabas Kurt. Me habrías aceptado porque era lo único que tenías. Te aferrabas a mí. Pero después de que te entregaras a mi sabrías que no me amabas y me dejarías. Pero cuando supe que de todas formas te perdería, no aguanté más. Quise explicarte que te amaba de verdad y que si querías seguir con una relación, yo te esperaría, pero no me cogías el teléfono -le aseguró el joven, acariciándole la mejilla.

- No fue fácil que desaparecieras después de tal intimidad -replicó Kurt, más calmado.

- Yo no quería hacerlo. Ojalá me hubiera podido quedar a tu lado. Hice muchos planes. Pensé en regresar para verte cuando tuviera libre e ir a la misma universidad cuando terminaras la prepa. Pero... -se interrumpió, ensombreciéndose con los recuerdos.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendido por el cambio de actitud.

- No me cogías el teléfono, así que en cuanto tuve algo de dinero y tiempo libre volví para hablarte -explicó Adam, ceñudo.

- Nunca te vi -reprochó Kurt.

- Llegué hasta tu casa. Tú ibas saliendo con un chico. Estabas muy sonriente. Y te veías más feliz de lo que nunca te había visto. Aún así me acerqué. Pero tú corriste de nuevo para la casa por algo y me encontré con el chico. Ahora creo que era Blaine, tu novio. Hace muchos años y todos hemos cambiado, pero estoy casi seguro que era él.

- ¿Qué pasó? -quiso saber ansioso.

- Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, él me paró y me preguntó qué quería. Le dije que venía a buscarte, que necesitaba hablar contigo -comenzó a contar el muchacho.

- ¿No te dejó pasar? -dedujo Kurt, al pensar en lo posesivo que había sido siempre Blaine.

- ¡No! Pero se me quitaron las ganas de hablarte cuando se presentó como tu novio.

Kurt se quedó boquiabierto ¿Blaine había hecho eso? ¿Por qué? Cuando lo viera le armaría tal pleito que desearía estar muerto. Él no tenía derecho a hacer algo así ¿A cuántos más habría espantado? ¡Quería matarlo! Y a la vez no podía estar más feliz. Eso había pasado cuando solo tenía dieciséis años ¿Era posible que lo amara desde entonces? ¡Oh, sí, lo mataría, pero a besos!

- Veo que a ti no te afectó tanto como a mí -dijo Adam, al verlo sonreír.

- ¡Perdón! Lo que hizo Blaine estuvo muy mal. Te mintió y no tiene excusa -lo reprobó Kurt, intentando arrugar el ceño.

- ¡Claro que la tiene! Te quería solo para él. Puedo entenderlo -afirmó en un suspiro- Pero el pensar que pudieras estar con otro me afectó mucho. Estuve intentando olvidarte. De formas poco adecuadas, hasta que hubo una consecuencia.

- ¡Tu hijo! -concluyó Kurt.

- Sí. Y yo lo amo. Pero no era como deseaba que pasara todo. Su padre quiso que nos casáramos y al principio accedí. Pero me arrepentí. Recordé cuantas veces habíamos hablado tú y yo de que a veces lo que creemos es lo adecuado solo crea infelicidad. Y ese era un caso claro. Ninguno habríamos sido felices.

- ¡Lo siento! -susurró Kurt de corazón.

- Aún te echo de menos Kurt -confesó él sin mirarlo.

- Estoy enamorado de Blaine -repuso Kurt.

- Nada ha cambiado ¿eh? -intentó bromear el muchacho- Siempre supe que lo amabas y por eso nunca intenté nada hasta que supe que me iría.

- Creo que tienes razón y que me habría alejado de ti, si no te hubieras ido tú antes. Cuando te marchaste estaba más enojado por la idea de que te hubieras ido como había hecho Blaine, que por la idea de no volver a verte -confesó apenado Kurt- Creo que esos días desahogué todo el despecho que sentía por el abandono de él y no tanto por el tuyo. Quise engañarme diciéndome que solo lo echaba de menos porque estaba mal y quería un amigo, pero la realidad era que estaba enamorada y él me había abandonado.

- Me alegro de que al fin puedas ser feliz -afirmó Adam, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, no soportando más verlo.

- Adam -lo llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta que ya había abierto- Yo siempre he negado el amor que sentía ¡no lo hagas tú!

Iba a continuar diciéndole que encontraría a alguien a quien amar y que no debía cerrarse a esa oportunidad. Pero cualquier palabra desapareció de su garganta al ver el rostro duro y ensombrecido por la ira de Blaine. Antes de que Kurt se pudiera acercar a él, Blaine ya se había marchado. Había estado todo el tiempo al otro lado de la puerta. Pero por desgracia para Kurt solo había escuchado la última frase, ya que Adam había abierto dejándole acceso a escuchar lo que Blaine había malinterpretado como un ruego de amor.

Kurt quería gritar y llorar. Estaba furioso por verlo huir y no pedir una explicación. Kurt no le estaba declarando su amor y pidiendo que lo correspondiera, le estaba deseando lo mejor ¿Por qué Blaine tenía que pensar así? ¿Por qué tenía que haber huido sin dejarlo explicarse? Kurt lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado. Él era el motivo por el que no se dejaba amar por ningún otro. Lo había esperado toda su vida. Y si no se lo había confesado antes era porque él ya lo había abandonado antes, haciéndolo miserable. No quería volver a sufrir ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle tan mal?


	86. Capítulo 85

Capítulo 85

"Yo siempre he negado el amor que sentía ¡no lo hagas tú!".

Esa maldita frase resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Nunca había escuchado un tono tan dulce en los tiernos labios de Kurt. Y estúpido de él, había creído que lo amaba.

Blaine miró con furia el fondo de su vaso de whisky y lo vació de un trago. Kurt solo había amado a un hombre y seguramente ahora sería muy feliz a su lado. A esas alturas habrían formado una preciosa y perfecta familia feliz, se dijo con repugnancia.

Ese era el motivo por el que no hablaba con ninguno de sus antiguos amigos. No soportaría que le dijeran lo fantástico que le iba todo sin él y al lado de ese tipo. Se había alejado de sus amigos, de su familia, de todo lo que había sido su vida, huyendo de Kurt. Pero para ser correctos no podía decir que fuera totalmente cierto. No permitía que nadie supiera de él, pero él estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con todos ellos. Se había graduado de puro milagro ya que había abandonado las últimas clases por no encontrarse con Kurt. Y naturalmente, no había asistido a su propia graduación.

¡Pero Kurt estaba bellísimo! En la distancia lo había visto abrazar a su familia, sonreír de felicidad, con ese glorioso y angelical rostro, y marcharse con sus amigos para celebrarlo. Se había extrañado de no ver al "novio" con él, pero descartó el tema para no hacerse más daño.

A finales de verano Jeff y Nick habían sido padres. Deseó tanto poder estar con ellos. Pero de nuevo se quedó en la distancia. Kurt había estado al lado de su amigo en todo momento. Blaine vio al bebé sin que nadie lo supiera, y envió una enorme cesta con preciosos regalos para Jeff y su hijo. Pero tenía que concienciarse que esa ya no era su vida.

Miró a su alrededor. Un despacho vacío, iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara de mesa. Las carpetas apelotonadas sobre el escritorio y el único sonido de un enorme reloj de pared.

¡Como odiaba ese maldito reloj! Le recordaba día a día, que todos volvían a casa con su familia, mientras él solo esperaba que este se parara para que el mundo estuviera tan congelado como él y su maltrecho corazón.

Se levantó tambaleándose de su cómodo sillón para rellenar su copa. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un precioso rubio de hermosa figura y ropa justada, que se contoneó hasta él.

- Ucker márchate. Deberías haberte largado de aquí hace horas -reclamó Blaine, dando la espalda al ceñudo chico.

- Vuelve a hablarme así y te tragarás uno de mis zapatos -replicó acercándose a él.

- ¡Soy tu jefe! ¡No puedes hablarme así! -exclamó Blaine malhumorado.

- Ya, ya -ignoró el joven, quitándole la copa de la mano- ¡Como si pudieras vivir sin mí! -bromeó Ucker con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se tomaba la copa de un trago- Y ahora te llevaré a casa.

- Aún no quiero volver a casa -protestó el ceñudo hombre.

- Cariño, no recuerdo haberte preguntado.

¡Ese hombre lo volvía loco! ¿No sabía lo que significaba "querer estar solo"? ¿O instinto de conservación? En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en esa empresa había conseguido que todos lo odiaran y temieran por su agrio carácter. Excepto su secretario, que había sonreído como respuesta a todas sus salidas de tono y replicado con una dura y cínica parodia. Tenía que admitir que admiraba a ese chico. Pocos habrían aguantado todo lo que Ucker lo soportaba a él. Tanto dentro como fuera del despacho.

Una noche más, como se había acostumbrado a hacer, se resignó a que discutir con él sería inútil. Ucker ganaría y haría con él lo que quisiera ¡Como le recordaba a Kurt!

- ¡Mueve el culo! ¿No pretenderás que te lleve en brazos con este pantalón? -bromeó el rubio ceñudo, con sus finas manos enmarcando sus caderas- Date prisa que ya casi todos se han ido y tengo que hacer una salida estelar con mi nuevo conjuntito -ronroneó juguetón, exhibiendo su cuerpo ante él.

- Te recuerdo que no eres soltero ¿Me harás pelearme con todos los empleados de esta empresa? -preguntó burlón, sin que el humor llegara a sus ojos.

- ¡No! -replicó con fingida inocencia- Solo con los homosexuales -añadió sacándole la lengua- Pero no te hagas úlcera, que coquetear no es malo. Si ya hago más, me puedes recriminar.

- Si haces más, habrá doble asesinato -le corrigió Blaine enarcando una ceja y esbozando media sonrisa.

- ¡Puf! Me caes mejor cuando estás comatoso por el alcohol -gruñó saliendo de la oficina.

- Sí, yo sé que me amas -replicó con sarcasmo riendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Con locura! -protestó el chico, cruzado de brazos, contoneándose ante la babosa mirada de todos a su alrededor.

Ucker había sido un bálsamo para sus heridas. Su manera de reírse del mundo le hacía ver a veces que no todo era tan negro como él creía. Era el único que le hacía reír. El único al que lo consentiría que se burlara de su decadente estado. Era el único que sabía exactamente como consolarlo.

- Intenta mover un poco más el trasero -dijo Blaine mirándoselo- Creo que aún no has conseguido dislocarte la cadera del todo.

El chico se volvió y lo fulminó con la mirada. Blaine también sabía fastidiarlo. Por mucho que Ucker tentara con los coqueteos, era todo fingido. Blaine estaba seguro que él se amputaría un brazo antes de sonreír servicial a un baboso que lo piropeara. Por eso le encantaba echar abajo su fachada superficial que no tenía nada que ver con él.

- Recuérdame que te eche cianuro en la cena -replicó el muchacho enfrentándolo.

- Y tú que despida a ese -dijo Blaine señalando a un guardia de seguridad que lo miraba como si fuera el último pastel de un buffet libre.

El chico sonrió con diversión y lo agarró por el brazo, arrastrándolo hasta el ascensor. Blaine gruñó al hombre al pasar a su lado y este dio un paso atrás asustado, para después recomponerse rápidamente. El rubio soltó una carcajada y lo encaminó hasta el coche.

Como todas las noches volverían a casa, Ucker lo obligaría a comer algo y lo sacaría de quicio hasta que se quedara dormido, con él a su lado. Una deprimente existencia que no quería compartir con nadie. Y día tras día vivía sin cambiar un ápice su rutina. Solo ese despampanante chico hacía algo más amena su labor de seguir adelante ¡Pero era tan difícil sin Kurt a su lado! Todas las noches soñaba con sus besos, sus caricias,... A veces creía oler su fragancia. Necesitaba tanto verlo, que las horas en las que lo espiaba cuando iba a almorzar con Jeff a su restaurante favorito, no era suficiente. Todo el infierno que había imaginado que sería perderlo no era nada para el vacío que le había dejado en realidad. Nada tenía sentido o valor. Nada importaba lo más mínimo.

- Cariño vamos a casa y hablamos un rato antes de dormir -susurró Ucker acariciándole la mejilla- Si no mi querido novio no nos pillará acostados en tu cama y será una noche muy aburrida -se burló Ucker con una radiante sonrisa.

- Un día Alfonso se creerá una de tus bromas y habrá problemas -predijo Blaine, sonriendo tiernamente.

- Para eso te tengo a ti mi querido cuñadito ¡Tú me protegerás!

Blaine sonrió ante eso ¡Lo último que necesitaba Ucker era su ayuda! ¡Pero adoraba a su cuñado y sus locuras!

Vivir con su hermano y trabajar para Valentín, no le agradaba. Pero era la única opción que había visto posible para alejarse de su antigua vida. Su padre le guardaba el secreto porque él así se lo había pedido y en esas circunstancias, Valentín habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Y Alfonso no le había confesado al mundo su paradero porque Ucker habría hecho un llavero con sus testículos. Y así se lo había hecho saber. Por lo que él estaba tranquilo de que nadie lo vería y solo tenía que cuidarse de que su madre y hermano menor no lo vieran cuando visitaran a su hermano. Pero eso era fácil gracias a Ucker y a que pasaba casi todo el día en la oficina. Hablaba con su madre y Nathaniel por teléfono sin dar detalles y se negaba a contestar a cualquier intento de contacto que hacía Nick.

Miró a Ucker que conducía a su lado. Su hermano tenía suerte de tenerlo. Era bello, inteligente, ingenioso y tenía el corazón más grande que había conocido nunca. Y nada más conocerlo deseó matarlo.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ucker lo había mirado con desprecio y había hecho un comentario poco sutil sobre su olor corporal excesivamente varonil. Y que le dijera que apestaba no le molestó tanto como la reacción que le provocaba el escucharlo. No sabía si era porque le recordaba a Kurt, por esa fuerza y seguridad que emanaba de todo su ser. O porque había leído en él como un libro abierto. Pero era la única persona con la que era capaz de hablar. Probablemente porque Ucker siempre respondía con sarcasmo y bromas a todo lo que él decía, por muy penoso que fuera.

Kurt también habría bromeado, pero él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados hasta que Blaine estuviera preparado para hablar. Le habría sacado una confesión completa ¡O habría muerto en el intento! Kurt era así, necesitaba conocer toda la historia o su loca cabecita empezaba a teorizar con miles de argumentaciones hasta llevarla hasta los límites de la histeria. ¡Cuanto lo echaba de menos!


	87. Capítulo 86

Capítulo 86

Por las calles abarrotadas de gente en una soleada mañana, Kurt y Jeff caminaban charlando distraídamente.

- Mi Jeff como sigas retrasando la boda, acabarás organizándosela a Diego -bromeó Kurt sorbiendo un poco de su humeante moka para llevar que acababan de comprar en unas tiendas más atrás.

- ¡No digas esas cosas de mi bebé! No quiero imaginármelo de mayor y siendo un... hombre -terminó diciendo el rubio con expresión de asco.

- ¡Asimílalo, lo será! -exclamó el castaño serio.

- Deja de fastidiarme o tu pantalón acabará siendo rosa -amenazó Jeff ceñudo.

- ¡Cruel! ¡Tú nunca me harías algo así! -quiso pensar el chico asustado.

- ¡Pruébame!

Kurt decidió no arriesgarse y cambió de tema. Lo último que deseaba era parecer un pastelito en una boda que ya de por si le daba grima ir. No era dado a reuniones sentimentales, en las que el único propósito era mostrar emociones. Para alguien que se negaba a reconocer que las tenía, era lo más parecido a la tortura. Pero iría por su amigo. Ni loco se vestiría de rosa, pero iría.

- Esto... -dijo Jeff nervioso- ya he enviado todas las invitaciones. Solo me queda la de... Blaine -concluyó el rubio, observando a su amigo cabizbajo.

Blaine había desaparecido semanas antes, preocupándolos a todos y dejando a Kurt al borde de la histeria. Durante semanas Kurt lo había esperado en su departamento sin salir ni cinco minutos, por si volvía mientras él se había ido. Había perdido su trabajo en la empresa y en la discoteca. Casi suspende los últimos exámenes para terminar la carrera y licenciarse. Su vida fue un auténtico caos hasta que Elena se puso en contacto con él para decirle que Blaine estaba bien. Al parecer al maldito no le había costado mucho rehacer su vida lejos de todos, mientras Kurt se moría por su abandono. Una vez más.

- Uhm -murmuró Kurt ante la simple mención del hombre.

- ¿Crees que debería mandársela a Elena para que ella le diga? -preguntó Jeff, ignorando su ceño fruncido.

- Creo que deberías mandarle la invitación a la mierda, es donde yo espero que esté -replicó Kurt airado.

Jeff resopló con paciencia. Ya le había quedado más que claro en esos meses, que Kurt deseaba mandar a Blaine, a la mierda. Y era bastante educado en ese comentario. Ese día estaba de buen humor. Si no habría maldecido contra él y enumerado las millones de formas en las que le gustaría que muriera, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Para ser alguien que no le gustaba demostrar sus emociones, expresaba con mucha facilidad la ira.

- Estoy seguro de que no sería nada práctico -aseguró Jeff, en un suspiro.

- Pues mándasela a Elena entonces ¿Para qué me preguntas? -espetó irritado el chico- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pensando en ese imbécil.

Imbécil o no, Kurt estaba enamorado de él. Y su amigo podía ver el dolor en él, por mucho que lo enmascarara tras el rencor.

Kurt había pasado de ser un novio desconsolado a proclamar su odio por Blaine, de forma tan brusca que todos temieron por su salud mental. Habían aprendido a no discutir con él sobre ese tema. A no nombrar al innombrable, o atenerse a las consecuencias. Todos lo habían apoyado y había hecho caso omiso de los fingidos intentos de Kurt por seguir adelante. No importaba que todos supieran lo mal que se encontraba, si Kurt sonreía, todos sonreían. Un teatro bien montado, que ya estaba durando demasiado.

Kurt y Jeff entraron por la puerta trasera del local "El Ritual". Estaba cerrado, al ser aún de día. Estaba muy oscuro en su interior, por lo que tuvieron que esperar un poco hasta que su vista se acomodara a la leve luminosidad. Cuando pudieron entrar y vislumbrar a las chicas de servicio limpiando, buscaron y se acercaron hasta el gerente. Seguía siendo Ethan, su antiguo amigo y compañero.

- Hola cielo, dime que tienes buenas noticias para nosotros -rogó Kurt, seguro de que se pondría a gritar de lo contrario.

- Para ustedes, siempre -comentó coqueto el chico.

- Yo voy a buscar los números de teléfonos que necesitamos y empezar a hacer llamadas -informó Jeff haciendo un gesto en dirección al despacho- Ustedes pueden seguir obsesionándose con los detalles más mínimos.

- Nosotros también te queremos Jeff -dijeron ambos al unísono, al verlo alejarse.

Ethan y Kurt se enfrascaron en una disputa de decoración, luces, inventario y empleados, que duró horas. Jeff no se equivocaba al dejarlos solos. En muy poco tiempo había prendido que, Aunque eran unos genios para organizar las mejores fiestas, era imposible soportarlos discutir. Se emocionaban con el más mínimo detalle y no paraban hasta que todo era perfecto. Jeff había sido inteligente y se había alejado de todo eso. Estaría distraído buscando personal de refuerzo y asegurando los envíos. Después se iría con su bebé y se lo comería a besos. Y no dudaba que algún día acabaría haciéndolo de verdad. Porque cada día estaba más bello.

Esa noche habría una fiesta. Aunque el calendario no mostrara festividad. Los chicos querían festejar que un día como ese ellos se habían conocido en ese mismo lugar. Y ser los nuevos dueños les permitía hacerlo. De todas formas cualquier excusa era buena para mimar a sus clientes.

Cuando Kurt había abandonado su empleo, y todo su mundo, para esperar por Blaine, el negocio se había resentido. "El Ritual" había dejado de ser lo que era, en un tiempo record. Era conocido por todos que un lugar tiene el estatus que le da quienes lo dirigen. Y el relaciones públicas del local, era el alma del mismo.

El dueño, pese a seguir ganando una considerable suma, quiso venderlo porque no se conformaba con un segundo puesto. Y había bajado bastante más que a esa posición.

Una vez que Kurt se había dado cuenta del egoísmo de su ex novio y había decidido continuar con su vida, se planteó la compra. Obviamente no tenía capital para ello y necesitaba socios. Ahí entraban en juego Ethan y Jeff. Aunque los dueños legales del lugar eran ellos, Ethan tenía una pequeña porción y apenas voz y voto cuando ellos estaban juntos. Y no es porque fueran dueños absolutos -que lo eran- sino porque Ethan era un hombre inteligente que no discutía con dos hombres unidos.

Kurt se caminó hacia su coche, al igual que hizo Ethan. Ellos volverían más tarde y estarían hasta el cierre. Jeff se quedaría hasta su vuelta ya que, aunque iría a la fiesta, apenas asistiría para ser visto. No se lo perdería por nada, pero tenía un recién nacido al que cuidar. Y aún no estaba preparado para pasar mucho tiempo lejos de él. Pero definitivamente esa noche ambos necesitaban unas copas.

Kurt se paró con las llaves en la mano. Le pareció ver a... ¡No, no podía ser! Sacudió la cabeza y abrió el coche. Pero la duda le hizo volver a mirar a su alrededor. Sabía que no sería él. Blaine no iba a estar por allí. Y menos escondido en una esquina, asomándose como si buscara o se escondiera de alguien.

- ¡Kurt!

El castaño se sobresaltó y se giró de inmediato.

- Mi coche no funciona ¿me llevas?

- Claro Ethan. Sube.


	88. Capítulo 87

Capítulo 87

Blaine apoyó el mentón sobre sus nudillos entrelazados. Con los codos clavados en su sillón de cuero de su despacho y la mirada perdida.

- Entonces... -se hizo ver el hombre frente a él, esperando su atención- ¿qué debo hacer?

Volviendo a los negocios, Blaine se incorporó para mirar al ejecutivo frente a él. Para todos en esa empresa era el hijo del jefe y no podía permitirse distracciones. Ni aunque fuera un castaño de largas piernas y sonrisa hipnótica que lo hacía obsesionarse con él noche y día. Aunque él se viera de lo más feliz con otro hombre.

No podía juzgarlo. Solo los había visto irse juntos en su coche. Además, Kurt se suponía que estaba con Adam ¿No? Ese era el motivo por el que Blaine se había alejado de él. Para que pudiera ser feliz junto a su verdadero amor. Y si no estaban juntos... Entonces él solo habría sido un imbécil que había dejado el campo libre a otros más inteligentes. Y no dudaba de que Ethan hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad. Nunca le había gustado ese tipo.

- Déjame tu propuesta y la estudiaré -aseguró Blaine con un tono de autoridad que esperaba que fuera convincente.

- Yo desearía explicarle más detenidamente algunos detalles

Y él desearía saber de lo que estaba hablando. Pero era incapaz de concentrarse en lo que ese hombre le estaba contando. Así que la mejor opción era largarlo de su despacho

- Tengo muchos asuntos que atender -dijo Blaine, ignorando una risa sardónica de su secretario- Déjamela y mañana te daré una respuesta.

Una vez que el hombre dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y salió por la puerta, Ucker se sentó sobre la esquina más cercana a él y lo miró atentamente

- ¿Asuntos que atender? -se burló el chico colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas - ¿Como escabullirte para ir a espiar a un chico de enormes ojos azules?

A Blaine no le agradaba que lo conociera tan bien. Y aún menos que le recordara los bellos ojos de Kurt. Así que se limitó a gruñirle y poner toda su atención sobre la carpeta en sus manos.

- ¡Oh, no! Eso ya lo has hecho. Ahora es cuando te pasas el resto del día lamentándote por lo que crees haber visto -se burló Ucker, muy serio.

- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y tú también -protestó Blaine, dirigiendo toda su furia hacia el chico.

- Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Tú eres mi jefe y yo te obedezco.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco ante el sarcasmo. Lo último que esperaba era que su cuñado le obedeciera en algo. No conocía a un hombre más independiente que él. No seguía órdenes de nadie y siempre hacía lo que creía más correcto, aunque eso perjudicara a otra persona. Nunca se arrepentía de nada de lo que hacía porque decía que si lo había hecho era porque lo creía correcto y arrepentirse de hacer las cosas bien era una estupidez. Si no favorecía a otra persona se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y decir que el mundo no era perfecto y continuaba con otra cosa ¡Aún no entendía como el cabeza loca de su hermano había conseguido a tal hombre! Estaba claro que Alfonso tenía una buena excusa para querer sentar cabeza. Ucker era un chico increíble. Pero la relación de su cuñado y su hermano le parecía algo desequilibrada.

- El día que eso pase le daré gracias a Dios y recuperaré la fe -replicó Blaine, regresando a la conversación, más relajado.

- ¡Oh, mala persona! Pareces un ser humano gracias a mis atenciones y en lugar de agradecérmelo me has gruñido toda la mañana ¡Podrías dar las gracias! O recompensarme -repuso con una sonrisa pícara el chico.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No te pienso invitar a cenar! -exclamó el hombre viendo por donde iba su secretario.

- ¡Malo! -protestó el chico haciendo pucheros.

- Prefiero ser malo que acabar en la ruina. No sé cómo puedes comer tanto y caber en ese ajustado pantalón -afirmó con expresión sorprendida, el muchacho.

- ¡Es elástico! -explicó Ucker, pellizcando un trozo de tela de su muslo y estirándolo para demostrarlo, con una sonrisa infantil.

Tenía que admitir que tenía el poder de hacerlo reír en los peores momentos. Eso bien merecía una cena. Además, ambos sabían que acabarían pidiendo comida para llevar y se sentarían durante horas mientras Blaine le contaba lo que había visto esa tarde.

- Si quieres podemos pedir comida en el chino de abajo de casa -sugirió Blaine levantándose.

- ¿No habías dicho que tenías mucho que trabajar? -le recordó con una sonrisa burlona- Lo que tú quieres es hacer que me sangren los oídos con tu cháchara de siempre, de lo mucho que lo amas y lo imposible que es su amor- suspiró Ucker antes de sonreír ante una idea- ¿Chino? Podemos pedir unos tallarines fritos, un pan de gambas, un pollo con almendras y un par de rollitos de primavera ¡Oh, y algo para ti también!

Blaine quiso replicar, pero se limitó a agarrar a su cuñado que daba saltos de alegría ¡Aún le sorprendía lo feliz que se ponía ese hombre cuando escuchaba hablar de comida! Empezaba a pensar que no tenía fondo.

Acabó desilusionándolo, al tener que atender a un cliente de última hora. Le prometió llevar la cena a casa y así opacar un poco su furia. Era más que consciente de que si no quería perder una extremidad era mejor que se dejara el sueldo en esa comida. Pediría todo lo que hubiera en la carta y así no tendría que temer mientras dormía.

Como muchas veces pasaba, se citó con un cliente para tratar sus asuntos mientras tomaban una copa. Para desgracia de él, el lugar elegido estaba justo enfrente del local en el que trabajaba Kurt. Tenía la esperanza de que al no ser fin de semana Kurt no trabajara. Pese a haberlo visto esa mañana allí.

No tuvo suerte. Y tras terminar apresuradamente su reunión, acabó encontrándoselo en el aparcamiento.

Kurt no estaba seguro si la alucinación de esa tarde había aumentado o verdaderamente Blaine estaba frente a él. Sin pensar caminó hasta él como un autómata. Con el ceño fruncido, examinó cada detalle de él. Tenía el pelo más largo, aunque parecía que intentaba domar sus rizos, no lo conseguía del todo. Estaba bien afeitado aunque era ya evidente una sombra en su viril mentón, que marcaba sus facciones cansadas. Era tan atractivo y masculino como lo recordaba. Y más. No lo ayudaba en lo absoluto, el verlo vestido de traje de chaqueta.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al deslizar la mirada por la cara ropa que se amoldaba al apuesto hombre como un guante. Verse así tenía que ser ilegal, seguro.

Blaine se quedó rígido al verlo. Fue incapaz de dar un paso al darse cuenta de que Kurt lo había reconocido. Y su cuerpo se tensó aún más al verlo acercársele. La rigidez fue aún peor en su entrepierna al pasear la mirada por la ceñida ropa que traía puesta, que le recordaba cada parte de su cuerpo que había podido saborear en tantas ocasiones. Y que tanto añoraba. Y deseaba ¡Se veía perfecto! Tanto que no supo cómo fue capaz de estar allí quieto y mirarlo en lugar de correr para abrazarlo.

Kurt continuó contoneando su espectacular cuerpo hasta él. Al principio más tímidamente, indeciso, puede que sorprendido. Después apareció un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro que le decía que había recuperado el control de sus movimientos y se acercaba voluntario y sensualmente a él.

- Hola Blaine...


	89. Capítulo 88

Capítulo 88

Ucker estaba sentado en el sofá del departamento, leyendo un libro. Acurrucado en una esquina estaba inmerso en la historia hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse bruscamente. Blaine entró gruñendo y maldiciendo. Dejó varias bolsas de comida sobre la mesa frente al rubio.

La habitación pronto se inundó al sabroso aroma de la comida oriental. Ucker concentró toda su atención sobre las bolsas, abandonando a un lado su libro.

Blaine continuó su andadura hasta su habitación. Cerrándola de un portazo, con el mismo mal genio con el que había entrado.

Ucker miró la puerta por la que había desaparecido su cuñado y después las bolsas de comida. De nuevo dirigió la atención a la habitación en la que Blaine estaría desahogando su frustración y después atendió a la deliciosa comida ¡Era una dura decisión! ¿Ir a ver cómo se encontraba su amigo o calmar el hambre? En fin, Blaine seguiría igual de enfadado dentro de cinco minutos, pero él tendría más hambre. La elección estaba clara.

Suspirando decidió no ser egoísta e ir a atenderlo. Después comería. Su deber era para con él primero. Por lo que se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. Un segundo después estaba devuelto a la mesa, extrajo una bolsa con pan de gambas y corrió de nuevo al cuarto ¿Quién decía que no podía comer mientras escuchaba lamentarse a su amigo?

Abrió lentamente la puerta, hallando a Blaine caminando de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado. Cerró suavemente y se dirigió hacia la cama sin hacer el menor ruido. Se sentó en el centro de la enorme cama, con las piernas desnudas cruzadas bajo él. Depositó la bolsa de comida sobre el regazo de su corta bata y comenzó a saborear su manjar como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

- ¡Me odia! -gruñó Blaine sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Ucker suspiró resignado a no poder disfrutar de su cena. Ya empezaba la sesión de autocompasión.

- ¡Me odia! -gritó Blaine alzando las manos al cielo, esperando una réplica o una respuesta a tal hecho inusual.

Ucker lo miró burlón, alzando una perfecta ceja.

- No entiendo por qué ¿Quién podría odiarte después de abandonarlo sin ninguna explicación y desaparecer de su vida sin importarte mirar atrás? De verdad que no me lo explico -se mofó el chico.

Blaine se paró frente a Ucker y se irguió como un muro sólido e imponente. Lo miró como si fuera un ser inferior al que deseara pisotear y se cruzó de brazos de forma intimidatoria.

- Lo dejé porque era lo mejor para él. Estaba enamorado de otro y mientras yo estuviera allí se aferraría al amigo que le da seguridad y no sería sincero consigo mismo y buscaría el amor -soltó el discurso aprendido que repetía siempre en esas ocasiones. Las cuales se daban demasiado a menudo para su gusto.

- ¡Oh, yes! Olvidaba que tú eres un dios todopoderoso que lee la mente y sabe lo que él siente mejor que él mismo. Tonto de mí, siempre se me olvida -se burló Ucker, sin dejarse intimidar en lo más mínimo. Mostrando todo su interés a la delicia que estaba saboreando.

- Lo escuché perfectamente. Sé lo que siente y hacia quien -replicó él furioso.

- Claro, claro -dijo el chico rebuscando en su bolsa, quitando toda la importancia a la conversación.

- Aunque lo hubiera malinterpretado, como tú siempre dices ¡Lo nuestro nunca funcionaría! -aseguró Blaine esperando una réplica. No la obtuvo y continuó- Yo lo amo más que nada en este mundo. Y él no siente lo mismo.

Miró a su cuñado que continuaba con el escrutinio de la bolsa, sin prestarle atención. No sabía qué lo enloquecía más, que siempre supiera qué decir para hacerle ver que era un imbécil que malinterpretaba todo o que se quedara allí sin decir nada.

Esperó a que dijera algo. Sin duda, le enfurecía más que no dijera nada.

- Lo mejor que pude hacer es irme y dejar que prosiguiera con su vida -se aseguró a sí mismo en voz alta, sin saber a quién pretendía convencer.

- Y eso era lo mejor para él -continuó Ucker por él.

- ¡Sí! -afirmó tajante.

- Y eso lo sabes porque él te lo dijo... ¡Oh, no, espera! Te largaste sin dejarlo explicarse -recordó Ucker mientras se rascaba pensativo el mentón- Y eso lo hiciste porque... espacio en blanco para que pongas una estúpida excusa tuya para no reconocer que fuiste un cobarde -recriminó el chico ceñudo mientras lo juzgaba con una sola mirada.

Después de todo iba a preferir que no lo hubiera echado en cuenta. Lo miró y vio el delicado cuerpo sonrosado sobre las blancas sábanas. Con la bolsa de comida en su regazo, cruzado de piernas y con el cabello revuelto. Era la imagen de un niñito ceñudo. Precioso e irritante. No podía enfadarse con él. Era la personificación de la inocencia, pese a que dudaba que jamás hubiera sido tal cosa.

Suspiró cansadamente y se sentó sobre los pies de la cama frente a él. Ucker se compadeció de Blaine y suavizó su gesto. Gateó hasta él, sentándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó finalmente Ucker, sabiendo que lo que necesitaba era desahogarse.

- ¡Me odia! -exclamó de nuevo Blaine recordando lo que había pasado unos momentos antes.

Se había quedado en shock al verlo. No solo porque fuera inesperado y estuviera nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar. Sino por lo hermoso que estaba y lo rápido que lo reconoció cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su deseo estalló dentro de él, como oleadas que lo hicieron estremecerse. Y cuando Kurt se le había acercado tan sensual y directo, todo su ser había rugido por puro hambre de él. Apenas había conseguido farfullar un "hola" como respuesta a su saludo. Nerviosamente había comenzado a explicarle, sin saber la razón, los motivos por los que estaba allí. Monopolizó la conversación -o mejor dicho monólogo- hablándole de sus negocios. Kurt se había mantenido estoico frente a él. Frío, sin ningún rastro de emoción, pese a que su boca se curvaba en una pequeña sonrisa, que describía más indiferencia que interés.

No quería hacerse más daño pensando en el desprecio que Kurt sentía por él. Así que se limitó a explicarle a su cuñado lo más importante del encuentro.

Kurt se había hartado de escucharlo divagar sobre trabajo y se había despedido cortésmente para ir al local. Al parecer había una fiesta y él cometió la estupidez de preguntar a qué era debida.

- ¿Acaso te importa? -le había reprochado Kurt, sin emoción en la acusación.

- Yo...

- Sí, ese es tu problema Blaine que solo te importas tú -concluyó Kurt, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia el local.

Blaine sintió como esas palabras le dinamitaban el corazón. Por unos segundos no pudo respirar. Todo se iba haciendo cada vez más vacío hasta que se dio cuenta que era porque Kurt se estaba alejando de él. Sin pensarlo fue hacía él y lo agarró del brazo, girándolo hasta que su suave cuerpo chocó contra él. Sintió como su ingle rugía al notar la aproximación de sus cuerpos. Su garganta se cerró, al levantar la mirada y encontrárselo a solo unos centímetros de él. Solo tendría que bajar un poco más y podría besar esos dulces labios que tanto lo atormentaban por las noches. Que tanto añoraba besar.

- Tú no has querido saber nada de nosotros -le había recordado Kurt- Que un desafortunado encuentro no haga cambiar tus planes.

No había manera de dejar más claro que no quería saber nada más de él. Pero Blaine no era capaz de pensar en esos momentos. Solo sintió que Kurt se quería alejar de él y no podía consentirlo. Así que lo apretó más contra él. Hipnotizado por sus rosados labios.

- ¡Suéltame! -le había gritado Kurt consiguiendo deshacerse de su agarre y haciéndolo reaccionar- Mandaste a la mierda lo nuestro sin importarte nada. Me abandonaste y huiste como un maldito cobarde. Si esperas una explicación por mi parte de lo que escuchaste, ya es tarde. Y si pretendes darme la tuya por marcharte, me encantaría decirte donde te la puedes meter.

Pero Blaine no quería nada de aquello. Ni siquiera quería estar allí. Pero no podía alejarse de él. Lo necesitaba cerca. Su deseo de abrazarlo era mayor que su cordura. Y se sorprendió a si mismo acercándose para atraerlo hacía él. Kurt se alejó de su agarre, empujándolo y golpeándolo.

- ¡No te me acerques! ¡Te odio! -gritó Kurt histérico- ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Te odio!

Y en ese instante el cuerpo de Blaine se convirtió en piedra que inmediatamente se iba quebrando con cada golpe que Kurt le daba. Pero no sentía dolor físico. Era el alma lo que le dolía. Kurt no podía odiarlo. Sin embargo allí estaba mostrándole que así era. La rabia lo dominaba. Y el dolor se reflejaba en cada gesto que Kurt hacía ¡Y él era el único culpable de todo aquello!

- No te odia -aseguró Ucker al ver como el dolor inundaba a su amigo al terminar de contarle lo sucedido- Es solo resentimiento -aclaró el chico abrazándolo.

Fuera lo que fuera, Kurt no lo quería cerca. Y eso le dolía más que cualquier tortura. Pero él era el único culpable. No podía juzgarlo por querer alejarlo de él, cuando fue él el primero en irse.

Se hundió en su dolor, acurrucándose contra su amigo. Ucker era el único consuelo que había tenido esos meses. Y daba gracias a Dios todos los días porque el cínico chico ignorara sus intentos de alejarlo y continuara a su lado.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente sobresaltando a Blaine que estaba hundido en el hombro de Ucker. Miró hacia la puerta y después analizó la escena.

Ucker estaba sentado sobre sus pies, con las rodillas separadas y entre ellas acunaba a Blaine, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Blaine estaba totalmente echado sobre él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Y para mayor disgusto, el chico estaba vestido solo con bóxer y una diminuta bata, que dejaban expuestas sus largas piernas y magnífico pecho. Lo que significaba la muerte de Blaine segura.

¡Maldición ese no era su día!


	90. Capítulo 89

Capítulo 89

Ucker miró aturdido hacia la puerta. Alfonso estaba inmóvil frente a ellos, con la puerta de par en par. Agarrando fuertemente el pomo de esta y mirándolos con una expresión sin emoción.

- Amore -dijo finalmente el italiano mirando con una sonrisa a su novio- ¿Tienes planes para cenar?

El chico parpadeó perplejo, miró a Blaine que aún se encontraba sentado entre sus piernas desnudas y después miró de nuevo a su novio. Tragó el nudo de su garganta y se obligó a contestar.

- Blaine ha comprado comida china -agradeció que su voz se escuchara más que un susurro.

- ¡Bien! Yo comeré algo por ahí. Los chicos me esperan para tomarnos unas copas ¡No me esperes despierto! -le aconsejó el chico risueño.

Y con esto cerró tras él, dejándolos solo y atónitos. Blaine se levantó lentamente de la cama sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. Ucker reaccionó más rápido. Y con un grito de frustración se tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a patalear y sacudir las sábanas y almohadas hasta deshacerlas por completo. Enmarañado, con la ropa liada a su alrededor, despeinado y exhausto, se tendió bocarriba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Como si en el techo pudiera encontrar sus respuestas.

Blaine observó la escena con compasión y se le acercó con toda la ternura que le fue posible. Se unió a él en la cama, tendiéndose a su lado y atrayéndolo hacía él para abrazarlo. Ucker se dejó consolar y ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

- Él te ama -le aseguró Blaine, acariciándole el pelo.

- Pues lo disimula muy bien - farfulló Ucker desde su escondite.

- Simplemente no es celoso -explicó Blaine, no muy convencido. Algo no andaba bien con su hermano.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Cuéntale eso a otro! -replicó Ucker irritado- Tú has armado todo un drama solo por escuchar a tu novio darle un consejo a otro hombre ¿Qué habrías hecho si te lo hubieras encontrado abrazado a tu hermano, medio desnudo y en la cama?

¡De acuerdo, él los habría matado! Y no entendía como su hermano no hacía lo mismo. Alfonso tenía un hombre impresionante a su lado ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta? Cualquier hombre mataría por tener algo como lo que él tenía. Y acabaría perdiéndolo por desatenderlo. Aunque probablemente lo merecería. Sabía que su hermano lo amaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. Había amor a raudales en ellos. Pero después tenía comportamientos como este que hacía que Ucker dudara. Y Blaine entendía sus motivos. Era posible que él no fuera objetivo. Nunca había hablado con su hermano del tema y sabía lo que estaba sufriendo su cuñado con el abandono del joven. Pero nadie podía culparlo por estar junto a Ucker cuando lo necesitaba, al igual que hacía él.

Ignoró el comentario erróneo sobre su dramatización de lo que había escuchado decir a Kurt e intentó calmarlo. Lo más convincente que pudo, para no ser un actor profesional.

- Él y yo somos diferentes. Tienes que plantearle tus dudas sobre su relación antes que el problema se agrave -sugirió Blaine, acariciándole gentilmente el brazo.

- No hay ningún problema. Para él es la relación perfecta. Puede irse de fiesta con los amigos sin que nadie le pida explicaciones y cuando vuelve tiene a un tonto calentándole la cama -se reprochó el chico, arrugando su pequeña nariz contra el duro pecho de su cuñado.

- ¡Tú no eres tonto y dudo que lo esperes de forma tan pacífica! -se burló Blaine, levantándole el mentón- ¿Por qué no sigues tus propios consejos y hablas con él?

- Porque no quiero tener pruebas de que no me ama. Tendría que dejarlo y no quiero.

Y sin querer hablar más del tema se acurrucó unos segundos bajo su brazo para después salir corriendo hacia la sala. Blaine se levantó y lo siguió para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No tardó más de un minuto y Ucker ya estaba engullendo comida como si fuera una contrareloj. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Si no se daba prisa no quedaría nada para él.

Mientras Blaine intentaba robarle algo de comida a su cuñado, al otro lado de la ciudad existía una discusión bien distinta.

- ¿Como que te encontraste con Blaine? -gritó Jeff sorprendido- ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué te dijo?

Kurt suspiró pesadamente, apoyándose sobre la mesa del despacho privado. La música se escuchaba de fondo. La fiesta había comenzado, pero él no podía estar más lejos de querer festejar nada.

- Te lo acabó de contar. En el aparcamiento, hace un rato y salvo irritarme profundamente, no ha dicho nada de importancia -aclaró Kurt inmerso en el recuerdo.

Por unos segundos había olvidado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y lo único que había deseado era correr a él y abrazarlo. Estrecharlo contra él. La necesidad había sido tan fuerte que aún le dolía todo el cuerpo por resistirse. Pero a medida que se iba acercando a él todo su sufrimiento fue apareciendo en oleadas de rabia. Imágenes de su patética existencia una vez que él lo había abandonado.

Hacía casi diez años él lo había abandonado por primera vez. Kurt se había hecho el fuerte y seguido con su vida. Pero cuando Blaine regresó, él amoldó su vida para ajustarse a Blaine. Creó toda una farsa para estar a su lado. Había vivido para él ¿Y qué había hecho él? ¡Abandonarlo de nuevo! había sido tonto una vez para creer que el amor y la felicidad se le era permitido. Pero ya había comprobado a base de muchas lágrimas, que él nunca tendría ninguna de las dos cosas.

No pudo evitar exhalar un pequeño gemido, al recordar la abrasadora belleza del hombre. Se veía más descuidado que de costumbre, a pesar de su elegante porte. Había algo desdeñoso en él, en su expresión, que decía que le era indiferente llevar un Armani que un chándal. Y para la maldita desgracia de Kurt, tuvo que admitir que él lo vería mucho mejor sin ninguna de las dos cosas encima.

Podrían ser los meses de celibato, pero desde que lo había visto no podía dejar de tener pensamientos indecorosos. Y su calor corporal no dejaba de aumentar. Había ignorado esa parte de su vida durante esos meses. Pero al parecer había despertado y no deseaba volver a dormir ¿Tan concentrado había estado en el trabajo que había olvidado su vida sexual? No, él sabía que ese no era el motivo. Y de nuevo sus pensamientos se dirigieron al moreno de ojos miel que lo torturaba incluso ausente.

- Necesito más detalles que eso -protestó su amigo, reanudando el tema- No me puedes decir que has visto a Blaine y ya ¡Como si nada!

- Te conté hasta el último detalle -aseguró Kurt perdido en una niebla de emoción, confuso y frío.

- Solo me dijiste que lo odias y que se lo hiciste saber.

Sí, se lo había gritado con toda la energía de su cuerpo. Y podría haber seguido haciéndolo si él no se hubiera mantenido inmóvil. Kurt no pudo soportar el enfrentar a una estatua. Quería discutir, gritar, ¡pegarle! Pero Blaine solo se quedó allí quieto mientras la rabia de él iba sustituyendo a la histeria. Decidió no humillarse más frente a él y recomponiendo su postura lo fulminó con la mirada y se marchó.

Cuando Blaine había empezado a hablar de su trabajo como si fueran dos excompañeros de clase que se encuentran después de un tiempo, Kurt deseó apalearlo. Pero al menos pudo controlar la rabia. Hasta que se atrevió a preguntar como si le importara lo más mínimo lo que hicieran cualquiera de ellos. Él se había marchado y abandonados a todos los que eran su familia. Sin preocuparse por ellos y sus vidas. Eso lo enfureció tanto que fue incapaz de seguir con la fachada de indiferencia.

Pero lo que verdaderamente lo puso histérico como para comenzar a gritarle su odio, fue la respuesta que tuvo su cuerpo ante el contacto con el de él. Cada hormona de su traicionero cuerpo había brincado de júbilo ante su abrazo. El tenerlo tan cerca, poder oler su fragancia, notar sus duros músculos contra él,... ¡Era más de lo que pudo soportar! Y se odió por ello ¡Lo odió por ello! Por abandonarlo y hacerle daño. Por dejarlo y privarlo de él. Y eso es lo que más dolía, que pese a todo, lo que más le destrozaba era no tenerlo a su lado.

Quiso llorar al descubrir que aún era tan tonto como para seguir enamorado de él. Pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento sacándolo de cualquier pensamiento y sustituyendo su caos mental y pena por pura sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Kurt boquiabierto.

Jeff se levantó de un salto al ver al hombre entrar en el despacho y se acercó a su amigo en señal de apoyo. Estaba tan atónito como él y la curiosidad invadió a ambos. Y otro sentimiento que les decía que no era una visita que fuera a traerles buenas noticias. Algo estaba por ocurrir y Kurt no estaba muy seguro de querer que sucediera.


	91. Capítulo 90

Capítulo 90

El joven entró al despacho cerrando tras él. Se acercó a los chicos y los saludó afectuosamente. Algo turbados ellos le devolvieron el saludo.

- Jeff, ¿crees que nos podrías dejar solos? -pidió el chico, con una dulce sonrisa.

- Sí, claro -aseguró el rubio. Estaba por empezar una charla de la que él no quería ser testigo, pese a que llamaría a primera hora a su amigo para informarse- Ya tendría que haberme ido al encuentro de mi bebé.

- Oh, me enteré de tu maternidad. Siento no haber sido más cortés y tardar tanto en felicitarte -se disculpó besándole las mejillas- ¡Felicitaciones!

- Gracias Alfonso.

Y tras despedirse Jeff se marchó dejándolos solos. Alfonso cambió su expresión por completo al quedarse a solas con Kurt. El castaño podría jurar que veía pura furia en su mirada, mientras se mantenía inmóvil frente a él, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita? Porque tengo el presentimiento que no pasabas por aquí precisamente -presintió Kurt, acercándosele un paso.

- ¡Quiero que vuelvas con Blaine! -afirmó Alfonso con expresión férrea.

Kurt se quedó petrificado en el sitio. Sabía que no le iba a gustar la conversación, pero no podía imaginarse que fuera a ser tan directo y mucho menos comprendía su actitud. Parecía enfadado ¿Con él? ¿Lo odiaba por no correr a los brazos de Blaine cuando lo había visto antes? No entendía nada. Estaba confundido y atónito por la confesión de Alfonso. Nunca pensó que el hermano de Blaine fuera de los que intercedían por nadie. Y mucho menos de ese modo.

Luchó por volver a la realidad y encajar de nuevo la mandíbula en su lugar. Parpadeó varias veces para que su rostro dejara de ser el de un bobalicón aturdido e intentó hablar sin saber qué decir.

- Yo quiero un Ferrari y a Taylor Lautner dentro con un diamante en la mano y una propuesta de matrimonio. Pero creo que ambos nos quedaremos con las ganas -bromeó Kurt, sonriendo finalmente.

- Tienes que regresar con Blaine -insistió el hombre, acercándosele decidido- ¡O juro que acabaré matándolo!

Kurt boqueó sorprendido. Lo miró y analizó lo dicho intentando encontrar un rastro de humor. No lo había. Nada en su conducta explicaba tal comportamiento. Y la curiosidad pudo más que él.

- No es que me interese mucho el bienestar de ese patán, pero ¿qué te hizo? -preguntó Kurt sin mostrar la menor emoción.

- Por su propio bien, nada. Pero no me quiero arriesgar a tener que matarlo por meterse donde no debe.

De acuerdo, eso en un mundo paralelo probablemente tendría lógica. En este para Kurt, no la tenía en lo absoluto.

- ¿Es posible que mantengamos una conversación en la que los dos sepamos de qué hablamos? ¿O jugamos a los acertijos? -se burló Kurt comenzando a irritarse.

- Blaine está viviendo en mi casa desde que... -se interrumpió Alfonso para mirarlo. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en ese despacho era consciente de ante quien estaba y la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

- Me abandonó -concluyó por él- Eso explicaría que quieras matarlo -bromeó Kurt- Es difícil de soportar a veces en convivencia. Lo que no entiendo es qué carajos tiene que ver conmigo.

- No me molesta que viva allí -aclaró el muchacho, de repente incómodo- Lo que no me gusta es parecer el tercero en discordia en mi propia casa -confesó el italiano ceñudo.

¿Tercero en discordia? Eso implicaba a alguien más además de ellos dos ¡Un hombre! Ya no le cabía duda de que esa conversación no le iba a gustar nada.

La rabia de unos momentos al verlo se multiplicaba a un ritmo asombroso. Si no tenía poco con estar todavía enamorado de un hombre que lo había humillado y abandonado, ahora además tenía que soportar que él rehiciera su vida en sus narices ¿Y con el novio de su hermano? No es que le extrañara algo así del antiguo Blaine. Antes de salir juntos no se podía decir que tuviera muchos escrúpulos a la hora de elegir pareja. Pero que en una situación como esa Kurt tuviera que ser testigo de tal hecho ¡era el colmo!

- Me da auténtica pena tu situación. Y lo digo en el amplio sentido del término ¡Da pena! -gruñó Kurt acercándosele- Pero me temo que si quieres alejar a Blaine de quien sea que no quieres que este cerca suyo, tendrás que buscarte otro cebo. O siempre tienes la opción de matarlo ¡No te limites!

Alfonso suspiró frustrado. Sabía que Kurt estaría enfadado con Blaine. Ese era el motivo por el que no había ido antes. Pero no soportaba ni un día más el ver a Ucker con él. Estaba seguro de que Ucker se estaba enamorando de él. Blaine era todo lo que él nunca sería. Eran amigos, pero no lo agobiaba con su posesión. Aceptaba su independencia, pero era cariñoso y estaba pendiente de Ucker. Alfonso había intentado acercarse a ellos. Ser uno más en esa amistad, pero Blaine había sido cortante y había dejado claro que no quería a nadie cerca. Su hermano lo había aceptado, pero al parecer Ucker no, consiguiendo así que solo confiara en él. Y ahora tenía que ser espectador en una relación que rozaba la infidelidad. Él desearía haber hecho algo para separarlos. Gritarle sus celos al mundo. Pero temía perderlo. Y Ucker lo era todo para él. El único hombre que había hecho que deseara llegar a casa solo para verlo. El único que consiguió que desaparecieran los demás de su foco de atención. Lo amaba y estaba decidido a no perderlo.

- Mira Kurt, yo sé que estabas resentido con Blaine. Tienes motivos, pero él anda de confidente con mi novio. Y no me gusta nada esa relación -continuó al ver como Kurt intentaba decir algo- Sé que tiene que ser duro para ti escuchar esto. Y no digo que él lo ame. Solo digo que quiero amputarle todos sus miembros cuando lo veo cerca de Ucker.

- Pues a no ser que quieras ayuda con lo de amputarle algún miembro, no sé para que soy bueno -protestó Kurt irritado.

Alfonso suspiró con resignación. Los celos lo habían cegado y estaba cometiendo un error. Pero aun tenía grabada la imagen de ellos dos abrazados en la cama. No entendía cómo no había saltado sobre ellos y matado a Blaine en esos momentos. Pero en el fondo sabía que su hermano solo amaba a Kurt. Lo que no sabía era si Ucker aceptaría ese hecho. O si para consolarse él lo aceptaría a Ucker.

- Kurt -recondujo la conversación para no pensar más- Blaine te quiere. Él lo ha pasado muy mal sin ti.

- Ajá -se rió Kurt- ¿tu novio no lo ha consolado lo bastante?

Alfonso hizo un gesto de dolor ante el comentario malicioso y Kurt se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en el mismo instante de hacerlo. Todo eso era demasiado para él. Quería llorar y gritar. Y sobretodo apalear a ese maldito bastardo ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar con otro? ¡Él era suyo!

Bueno, era posible que técnicamente no fuera así. De cualquier manera, Blaine tenía que guardarle luto ¡De por vida! No tenía la menor intención de aceptarlo o por lo menos no se quedaría allí para escucharlo.

- Lo siento mucho por ti Alfonso. Sabes que te aprecio. Pero en esto no puedo ayudarte -le explicó Kurt con un tono más cariñoso- Te aconsejo que hables con tu novio. Si has venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo es que él te importa mucho. No lo pierdas por no comunicarte con él.

Kurt sintió como las lágrimas se le acumulaban queriendo salir. Aspiró con fuerza esperando a que las emociones se diluyeran e intentó continuar.

- No huyas de él. No lo dejes sin aclarar lo que existe entre ustedes -sugirió el castaño, recordando su mala experiencia.

- Aun lo amas ¿verdad? -juzgó el hombre, deduciendo que hablaba de su situación.

- El amor es dolor y puedo asegurar que sé muy bien lo que se siente -comentó Kurt perdido en su dolor- Tengo que ir afuera, hay mucho trabajo. Quédate si quieres, pero yo que tú iría a hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? -preguntó Alfonso, olvidando por un momento su drama y preocupándose por el chico.

- No hay motivos para hacerlo -aseguró Kurt caminando hacia la puerta.

- Sé que le correspondería a él venir a ti, pero no dejes que tu orgullo haga que pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz -aconsejó el muchacho, mirando cómo se tensaba la espalda de Kurt.

- No es cuestión de cual de los dos deba dar el paso. Sino que yo no quiero que haya ningún acercamiento. No lo quiero en mi vida -afirmó girándose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- ¡Lo amo con toda mi alma! Y siempre me preocuparé por él y me dañará saber de él. Pero no más de todo el daño que me hizo por estar a su lado. Confiar en él es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida. Y aunque me quede con los buenos recuerdos, nada hace que deje de doler los malos.

Alfonso pudo ver la agonía reflejada en su mirada un segundo antes de que se girara y saliera por la puerta. Kurt amaba a Blaine y él sabía que era correspondido. No debería ser justo que estuvieran separados. Pero la realidad era que Blaine había hecho todo lo posible para que eso sucediera. Alfonso nunca había escuchado la historia de cómo había pasado todo. Pero estaba claro que Blaine había huido sin pedir explicaciones, y él no sería tan estúpido para seguir su ejemplo. Había visto el resultado y no deseaba ver tal angustia en los ojos de su amado Ucker. Volvería a casa y lo hablaría con él. Le gritaría que lo ama y que no soporta verlo con otro hombre. Y le daba igual cuan posesivo sonara ¡No lo perdería!


	92. Capítulo 91

Candy Criss: de hecho Ucker es Christopher Uckerman Ahaha pero sólo coloqué Ucker, porque si colocaba Chris, se podían confundir con Chris Colfer jeje

* * *

**Capítulo 91**

A pesar de sí mismo, Kurt acabó pidiéndole a Ethan que se ocupara de la fiesta él solo. Con el objetivo de volver a casa y llorar hasta dormirse. No le gustaba lo débil que le hacía eso sentirse, pero era lo único capaz de hacer en ese momento.

Todos regresaron al hogar considerando la noche terminada. Pero aún la historia no cerraba un capítulo ese día.

Jeff no regresó a tiempo de ver despierto a su bebé. Pero si para disfrutar de la soledad con su novio.

Kurt lloró amargamente hasta quedar exhausto. Mientras que Alfonso echó a Blaine del departamento nada más llegar.

- No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas para siempre Blaine. Solo quiero hablar a solas con mi novio -le había aclarado su hermano, con la mirada dura clavada en su novio.

Los dos habían estado tan desconcertados que no se lo habían reprochado al chico. Así que Blaine obedeció, perplejo de que su hermano al fin hiciera algo para recuperar a su novio.

Blaine sonrió al vaso vacío de whisky y se acomodó en la butaca de la barra del bar. Alfonso amaba a su cuñado y pese a que estaba seguro que habría una guerra entre ellos, acabarían aclarándolo todo esa misma noche. Se alegraba por ellos.

Probablemente debería estar pensando en buscar un nuevo apartamento. O cualquier otra cosa que fuera efectiva para su futuro. En lugar de eso, su mente vagaba por los recuerdos de la dulce imagen de Kurt. Cada parte de él le hacía ansiar tenerlo más cerca. Abrazarlo y amarlo por el resto de su vida. Pero ahora solo podía tener de él su odio.

Llenó su copa, con la botella junto a él y se la bebió de un trago. No es que aquello fuera a ayudarle en nada, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- ¿Ahogando las penas? -se escuchó tras de él.

Blaine se giró inmediatamente ante el reconocimiento de la voz masculina.

- ¡Nick! -masculló, parpadeando como si esperara que se desvaneciera ante él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba a la... -una sonrisa desdibujó la seria expresión del chico- farmacia. Me temo que cuando tengo a mi novio para mí solo, tiendo a olvidarme de lo que es la cordura -suspiró frustrado- Pero él siempre está atento a esos... detalles -explicó Nick sentándose junto a él.

- Es bueno, o acabarían siendo padres de nuevo en breve -comentó Blaine haciéndole saber que había entendido a lo que se refería.

Ambos se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras miraban al interior de la barra sin ver nada.

- Te vi al pasar -continuó la explicación Nick- Y aunque pensé que estarías fuera de la ciudad y no serías tú, algo me dijo, después de lo que me contó Jeff de tu encuentro con Kurt, que un bar era el lugar más adecuado en el que encontrarte.

- No estoy ahogando mis penas por haberlo visto -replicó Blaine ceñudo- Simplemente mi hermano necesitaba la casa para estar a solas con su novio.

- Así que has estado todo este tiempo viviendo con Alfonso -afirmó Nick, recordando la angustia de su amigo al no saber nada de su paradero- Eso lo explica todo -pensó en voz alta, dándole sentido a la visita que Jeff le había dicho que Alfonso le había hecho a Kurt.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Blaine extrañado.

- Nada. Olvídalo -cambió de tema su amigo- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te desapareciste así?

- ¿Kurt no les contó? -dedujo indiferente, mientras miraba su vaso.

- Los primeros meses apenas dejaba que alguien lo viera. Estaba encerrado y las pocas veces que salía era porque lo obligábamos. Hacía la tarea que nos habíamos inventado para sacarlo de casa y después volvía para seguir llorando desconsolado -confesó Nick con expresión dura- En realidad el primer mes lo pasó al teléfono intentando averiguar dónde estabas. Cuando tus padres le comunicaron que seguías en contacto con ellos, fue cuando se derrumbó. Después, cuando supo que te habías marchado y hecho una vida nueva lejos de todos, él cambió.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó asustado Blaine.

No le gustaba la mueca que había hecho cuando había hecho ese comentario. Ya estaba siendo bastante duro imaginar todo el daño que le había hecho. La imagen de Kurt llorando le desgarraba el alma ¡Y él era el culpable! No había hecho otra cosa que hacerlo sufrir ¿Tan mal lo había hecho todo? ¡Era un patán! Intentando hacer lo mejor para Kurt solo había conseguido dañarlo.

- Comenzó a salir -contestó Nick a la curiosidad del chico- Hizo planes para su futuro. Dejó su apartamento, invirtió en "El Ritual" e hizo vida normal, ante todos. Supongo que el saber que tú habías rehecho tu vida la dio fuerzas para hacer lo mismo.

¿Rehecho su vida? Blaine quiso reír ante eso. Lo que él tenía estaba lejos de ser una vida. Se levantaba, trabajaba y comía. Y muchas veces Ucker tenía que obligarlo a hacer alguna de ellas, sino todas. Él había dejado de vivir en cuanto lo había dejado en su apartamento con...

- ¿Qué fue de Adam? -recordó Blaine intrigado.

- No sé, no lo conozco. Cuando estuvo mejor, Kurt nos contó que un ex había aparecido y que tú te habías largado después de que los habías dejado hablando a solas -explicó su amigo.

- Lo escuché decirle que lo amaba -aclaró él irritado.

- No te creo -dijo sin darle importancia- Si Kurt amara a ese tipo habría hecho algo por estar con él. Y no habría estado tan destrozado por tu abandono.

- ¡Yo no lo abandoné! Solo dejé que hiciera su vida con quien creí que deseaba hacerlo -gruñó Blaine a la defensiva.

- Espero que esa mentira te deje dormir por las noches. Porque la realidad es que fuiste un cerdo que hiciste daño a un hombre que habría dado todo por ti. Lo abandonaste sin importarte cómo lo dejabas.

La rabia de Blaine iba creciendo. Él no deseó hacerle daño. Solo quería que fuera feliz. Creía que se estaba sacrificando por él ¿Por qué nadie podía verlo así?

- ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Saber que amaba a otro era más de lo que podía soportar -aseguró Blaine furioso.

- ¿Así que le jodiste la vida por tus absurdos celos? -conjeturó Nick con despreció.

El que abreviara todo su dolor en un acto tan egoísta fue más de lo que Blaine pudo soportar. Se tiró sobre Nick haciendo que los dos rodaran por los suelos. Y comenzó a golpearlo y defenderse de los ataques del muchacho, que supo reaccionar. No había mandado toda su vida a la mierda para que nadie se atreviera a juzgarlo sin saber nada de lo que había pasado en realidad. Puede que se sintiera como un muerto andante, pero aún le corría sangre en las venas. Y le hirvió ante la mera idea de haber hecho un infierno de la vida del hombre que amaba.


	93. Capítulo 92

Capítulo 92

Un ruido armonioso e irritante inundó la habitación. En penumbras, el sonido fue ignorado. Pero no cesaba. Kurt se revolvió en la cama y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada. El ruido no cesó.

Percatándose de que se trataba de su teléfono, hizo un intento por despertarse y contestar. Se incorporó, suspiró frustrado y descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién ha muerto o está a punto de morir? –farfulló Kurt malhumorado. La muerte de alguien era lo único que justificaba que lo despertaran a esa hora. Y si no era así, sería él quien mataría al inoportuno.

- ¡Nick! –sollozó Jeff al otro lado de la línea.

Kurt se quedó petrificado y cualquier rastro de adormecimiento desapareció al instante. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, al reaccionar y descorrió las cortinas. La luz del amanecer lo aturdió más aún, costándole hablar. Pero un sollozo de su amigo lo hizo actuar. Jeff lo necesitaba y aún no sabía qué pasaba.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Kurt impaciente.

- ¡Voy a matar a Nick! –balbuceó el chico intentando ser enérgico.

Kurt respiró aliviado. Jeff estaba enojado con su novio y Nick estaba bien. No es que eso fuera a ser relevante, porque si Kurt escuchaba que Nick había hecho daño a su amigo, sería él mismo el que lo matara. Pero al menos no había ocurrido ninguna tragedia.

- Mejor me lo cuentas en persona ¡Voy para allá! –aseguró Kurt encaminándose al baño, para alistarse.

- Estoy en mi antiguo depa –explicó Jeff en un sollozo.

De acuerdo, eso no era bueno. Jeff había mantenido su antiguo apartamento como un tipo de almacén. Ya que lo tenía atestado de pertenencias que no deseaba usar, pero que se negaba a tirar. No tenían necesidad económica de venderlo, así que lo mantuvo como si del trastero de una casa fuera. Y que Jeff estuviese allí no era una buena señal.

No quiso preparar el funeral de Nick antes de tiempo. Su amigo tendía a exagerar y dramatizar todos los problemas porque nunca les veía soluciones. Pero Kurt era más práctico. Decapitaría a su amigo solo si era necesario. Para ello tenía que enterarse de lo sucedido lo antes posible.

Se despidió apresuradamente de su amigo, se vistió y corrió a su encuentro. Nada más verlo, Jeff se abalanzó a sus brazos para llorar desconsolado. Kurt le devolvió el abrazo y lo condujo hacia el interior del apartamento.

Tras calmarse un poco Jeff comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido.

- Se marchó a hacer una compra y no apareció hasta varias horas más tarde ¡Apestando a bar y a perfume de hombre barato! –gimoteó Jeff.

¡Vale, Kurt podía matar a su amigo por eso! Pero no cometería el mismo error que "otros". No juzgaría hasta saber lo ocurrido realmente. Dejaría que Nick se explicara y después ¡lo mataría!

- Bien ¿y él qué explicación te ha dado? –intentó razonar Kurt.

Jeff lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo incomprensible y arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Olía a bar y a perfume de hombre barato ¡No necesito que me diga lo que estuvo haciendo, ya lo sé! –protestó el chico indignado.

- ¿Como Blaine sabía que lo que yo le estaba diciendo a Adam era una declaración de amor? –intentó hacerlo ver con más calma la situación.

- ¡No es lo mismo! –aseguró Jeff.

- No seas cabezota. Ve y habla con él y si de veras pasó algo con otro tipo... –se interrumpió para imaginárselo muriendo de mil formas distintas- yo me encargo de que le sea imposible volver a hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, pero tienes que venir conmigo. Porque no me fío de mí mismo. Tan pronto como lo vea puedo querer matarlo o perdonarle todo sin importar lo que haya hecho –explicó Jeff abatido.

Y Kurt sabía que era cierto. Los planes a largo plazo no eran la especialidad de Jeff. Él era más de actuar en el momento o dejarse arrastrar por la situación.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la gran casa de Nick. El coche de este estaba aparcado de cualquier manera en la entrada. Es posible que Jeff hubiera tenido razón y el chico hubiera llegado borracho. Pero aún tenía que escuchar su versión antes de hacer una bola de carne con él.

Abrazó a su amigo para darle ánimos a seguir y entraron al interior de la gran casa. No les costó encontrarlo porque toda la casa estaba inundada con sus gritos. Al parecer había alguien más con él. Y a juzgar por las críticas de este, Kurt diría que se estaba desahogando a su costa.

Cuando entraron a la sala de la que provenían las blasfemias se encontraron tanto a Nick como a su acompañante. El muchacho se quedó inmóvil al ver a su novio con la cara inundada de surcos de lágrimas, algunas secas y otras aún húmedas. Pero no fue el único conmocionado, Kurt y Blaine se quedaron mirando sin poder evitarlo, como la atracción de un mosquito a la luz. De nuevo el sollozo de Jeff lo hizo reaccionar. A todos ellos, en realidad.

- ¡Cariño! –balbuceó tiernamente Nick acercándose a su novio.

- ¡No te acerques! –exigió el rubio, escondiéndose tras su amigo- Solo he vuelto porque Kurt me lo ha dicho.

Nick lo miró comprensivo y después regaló a su amigo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Solo lo hice porque no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos que terminen algo tan especial sin haber aclarado lo que ha sucedido en realidad –explicó Kurt sereno y autoritario- No te he hecho ningún favor. Si lo que Jeff ha entendido que pasó es cierto ¡estás muerto! Pero si es un malentendido... –suprimió la oleada de dolor que quiso apoderarse de él- ¡No permitiré que lo estropeen todo por no hablar! No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras Jeff huye y destruye la felicidad de ambos por nada.

Blaine sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. Podía ver el dolor reflejado en cada palabra. Daba igual cuan frío se presentara Kurt, él podía distinguir todo el daño provocado. Quiso llorar y pedirle perdón. Gritarle que lo amaba y que jamás volvería a dañarlo. Pero era absurdo. Kurt lo odiaba y con toda la razón.

Intentó disimular su propio dolor y dirigió la mirada a su amigo como si esperara una respuesta de este. Pero este como respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba todo lo que acababa de decir.

- Jeff –farfulló el joven, intentando mirar a su novio a través de su amigo- Todo fue un malentendido.

- ¡Cállate, no te creo! –espetó Jeff enojado, sin salir de la seguridad de la espalda de su amigo- Volviste inconsciente de tanto tomar.

- ¡No! Volví inconsciente porque este bruto –señaló a Blaine, que se encogió de hombros instintivamente- me dio una paliza.

- ¡Eh! Que yo no fui el único que golpeó –protestó Blaine a la defensiva.

- ¡Tú mejor estate calladito! –aconsejó Kurt como una férrea orden, que Blaine obedeció al instante.

Aunque absurdo, Blaine había sentido un brote de felicidad al escucharlo dirigirse a él. El solo hecho que lo mandara a callar y no lo ignorara como si no existiera, lo hacía enormemente feliz.

- ¿Te hizo mucho daño? –preguntó Jeff cariñoso acercándose a su novio, saliendo finalmente de su escondite.

Pero no llegó hasta él porque la mano de su Kurt lo sujetó en su sitio.

- ¿Qué tal si te enteras de la historia completa antes de perdonarle todo? –protestó Kurt, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

Jeff se recompuso en su sitio. Y miró a su novio con una fría irritación, como si fuera el culpable del descontrol de sus emociones.

- ¡Ok! Imaginemos que me trago lo de la pelea. Que por su pinta es posible –dijo observando más en profundidad a ambos. Nick llevaba la camisa rota y varios morados en el cuello, como si lo hubieran intentado asfixiar. Blaine tenía el labio roto y sangrando, y su camiseta deformada decía que otros tantos golpes había bajo ella- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que huelas a perfume barato de hombre?

Nick lo miró como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba y después se apresuró a oler en su camisa hasta encontrar dicho olor. Al percibirlo pareció tan sorprendido como Jeff y lo volvió a mirar con su dulce cara de asombro.

- Esto... –comenzó a decir Blaine mirando a Kurt para que no lo mandara a callar otra vez. A este le costó horrores no hacerlo, pero hizo un esfuerzo y miró a otro lado con desprecio para que pudiera hablar libremente. Blaine suspiró con tristeza y prosiguió- Él estaba inconsciente y no podía levantarlo yo solo. Estaba un poco borracho además de dolorido –explicó el chico, apenado porque a nadie le fuera a importar su estado- Así que me tuvo que ayudar uno de los camareros. Es posible que al agarrarlo, como estaban tan cerca, su olor se haya impregnado en la camisa de Nick sin querer. Él no te ha sido infiel Jeff, solo entró al bar porque me vio y quiso hablar conmigo.

- ¿Y tú lo golpeaste? –protestó Jeff, agradecido de saber que su novio era inocente de los cargos que él mismo le imputó.

Nick estaba demasiado agradecido de que su novio confiara en lo escuchado y no deseó más peleas. Así que fue hacía su novio, lo besó y abrazó, y apretó contra él hasta que Jeff se quejó del intento de asesinato. Ignorando la presencia de los dos presentes, se marcharon abrazados, cariñosos y bromistas. Un estúpido malentendido no había estropeado su relación y se juraron que nada lo haría.


	94. Capítulo 93

_**Valerie:** No me odies :( además yo nunca dije que el fic tendría final feliz(? jajajaj XD estoy bromeando! ahaha_

Ya estamos llegando al final de otra historia. Primero que todo agradecerles infinitamente por su apoyo/reviews/follows/favs/etc. son los mejores :D me encanta leer sus reviews, cuando tienen teorías de lo que sucederá, incluso me sorprendía de que algunos sospechaban lo que sucedería ahaha

Bueno, estoy escribiendo mucho! aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones jeje así que El Contrato Parte II debería tenerlo listo pronto, tengo que revisarlo, al igual que Come What May ;) para publicar los últimos capítulos de ambas historias yyyy las otras dos están en hiatus jojo y estoy escribiendo varias historias nuevas, pero soy un poco desordenada, porque escribo en una y luego en otra y por eso no acabo nunca jajaj

Por último, les recuerdo que **Más que amigos, menos que amantes**, no tendrá secuela.

¡Que disfruten el capítulo! :D

Mayi.

* * *

**Capítulo 93**

Alfonso le había gritado a su novio cuanto lo amaba y asegurado que no iba a permitir que él lo abandonara. Y para su sorpresa Ucker había saltado del sofá a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente. Aturdido y emocionado el chico se propuso demostrarle su amor durante toda la noche. Acabando felices y extasiados el uno en los brazos del otro. Aquello sí era amor.

Nick y Jeff hablaron durante horas mientras el rubio desahogaba los restos de sollozos que aun se escondían en su garganta. Mientras su novio lo consentía y decía cuanto lo amaba. Tenían un bebé juntos, al cual había dejado la noche antes de pura desesperación. Pero ahora sabían que eran mucho más. Eran una familia.

Y mientras todos se procesaban su amor Kurt y Blaine estaban aun en la sala de Nick sin saber qué hacer, decir o cómo marcharse del lugar.

La salida apresurada de la pareja los había dejado un poco aturdidos. Se miraban sin poder evitarlo. Estaban solos. No se escuchaba ningún otro sonido salvo sus respiraciones y el apresurado latido de sus corazones.

Kurt estaba hipnotizado por su imagen. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo tenía frente a él. Demasiado tiempo sin tenerlo de cualquier forma. Deseaba gritarle, pegarle, ¡besarlo! Lo que más deseaba era estrecharlo contra él e imaginar que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Pero había pasado. Blaine lo había abandonado, otra vez. Le había hecho daño, otra vez. Y él no permitiría que se volviera a dar el caso, ¡otra vez!

Blaine observaba el rostro perfecto de Kurt. Reconocía cada milímetro de él. Esa imagen lo había perseguido cada minuto de cada día de su ahora patética vida. Lo amaba tanto que no entendía como había conseguido respirar sin tenerlo cerca. Y ahora que sabía cuánto daño le había hecho, no estaba seguro de si era capaz de seguir haciéndolo.

Blaine estaba demasiado fascinado con Kurt como para pensar en otra cosa. Fue el castaño quien rompió el momento carraspeando suavemente y desviando la mirada para aclarar su mente y recuperar la cordura.

- No he visto otro coche fuera salvo el de Nick así que supongo que no tienes el tuyo –dijo Kurt antes de fulminarlo con la mirada- Te aconsejo que llames a un taxi. Tu tarea de fastidiar a todo el mundo puede esperar para otro día.

- No pretendo tal cosa. Solo quise ayudar a Nick trayéndolo a casa –explicó Blaine tolerante.

- ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Peleándote con un amigo que hace meses que no ves? –lo acusó Kurt, dando un paso hacia él para enfrentarlo.

- Él me provocó –aseguró Blaine, dando también un paso hacia él, con expresión más dura.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué pudo decirte el pobre Nick para hacerle tal salvajada? Si te reclamó por no darle señales en este tiempo, tenía derecho. Él era tu amigo y tú simplemente le diste la espalda sin más –recriminó Kurt enfrentándolo.

- No fue por eso –aclaró él con tristeza.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Kurt. Lo bello que se veía, incluso enfadado, le hizo estremecerse. Quiso extender la mano y tocar la suave piel de su mejilla. Pero se contuvo. Se limitó a suspirar con frustración y desviar la mirada a un punto más seguro de la habitación.

- Fue una pelea absurda y lo lamento. Hablaré con él para disculparme –afirmó Blaine, sin dejar de mirar a su punto en el infinito.

- Disculparte era lo que tendrías que haber hecho en lugar de golpearlo. Y con Jeff, por ni siquiera felicitarlo cuando dio a luz. O con tus padres por solo mantenerlos informados por teléfono como si hablar con ellos fuera una obligación. ¡Con todos los que se consideraban tus amigos por dejarlos sin ni una palabra! –exclamó en un sollozo, dando gracias por no romper a llorar allí mismo.

- Contigo... –susurró Blaine, dejando que el dolor y la culpa lo inundaran.

- ¡No, conmigo no! No quiero nada de ti, ni siquiera una disculpa –musitó Kurt dando media vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Lo siento! –dijo a pesar de todo él.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kurt, al pararse frente a la puerta para marcharse. Eran solo palabras sin valor. Y verdaderamente no lo tenía, porque él no quería que Blaine se arrepintiera de lo sucedido. Kurt deseaba que nunca hubiera sucedido.

- Pensé que lo amabas –explicó Blaine con voz rota.

Varias lágrimas más inundaron los dolidos ojos de Kurt. No era justo sentir tanto dolor en la voz de él cuando decía esas palabras. Kurt había sufrido demasiado como para sentir compasión por nadie. No iba a permitir que lo conmoviera.

- Creí que deseabas estar con él. Que yo solo era un estorbo para ti y que sería mejor que me largara para que no te sintieras obligado a estar conmigo –aclaró Blaine, odiándose por lo absurdo que sonaba todo aquello al tenerlo tan cerca.

No pudo evitar caminar hacia el castaño y colocarse tras su espalda. No podía tocarlo, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para absorber su aroma ¡Cuánto lo echaba de menos!

- Es cierto que he sido un cerdo insensible. No me he preocupado por nadie estos meses. Pero en eso me incluyo a mí mismo. No he sido nada lejos de ti. Si he hecho algo bien en estos meses es porque mi hermano y mi cuñado me han obligado –aseguró Blaine, mirando su castaño cabello.

Una oleada de ira lo inundó al escuchar hablar del famoso chico. Sin pensar ni razonar, se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano antes de girarse rápidamente para enfrentarlo. Se paralizó al encontrarlo tan cerca, justo frente a él. Incluso, podría jurar que sentía su respiración sobre sus mejillas. Parpadeó conmocionado y fue incapaz de articular palabra.

- No soy nadie sin ti, Kurt –afirmó él, acercándose más al castaño- ¡Te amo! Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. No te pido que me perdones, solo que entiendas porqué lo hice. Eres lo único real en mi vida, y en este último año he vivido con el temor de perderte y dejar de existir. Fui un egoísta, que no pensaba en lo que querrías tú. Y pensé que dejar que pudieras encontrar el amor y felicidad junto a otro sería lo correcto, después de haberte obligado a estar a mi lado a la fuerza.

La rabia se iba apoderando de Kurt. No solo no soportaba escucharlo decirle que lo amaba, sino que además se atrevía a justificar todo el daño que le había hecho. Hablaba como si Kurt no hubiera tenido poder de decisión en todo aquello. Kurt había sido el tonto que se había arriesgado a estar con él por amor. Y Blaine lo había interpretado como sumisión. Estaba furioso y quería arrancarle la vida que él decía que no poseía.

- ¡Ya sé que me odias! –se le adelantó Blaine, incapaz de soportar escucharlo decirlo de nuevo- Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme. Y no sé porqué sigo frente a ti –dijo posando una enorme mano sobre su mejilla- Simplemente no puedo dejar que mi vida se consuma aun más cuando me siento tan vivo al estar cerca tuyo.

Kurt podía entender eso. Él había respirado todo este tiempo sin saber cómo lo lograba. Solo frente a él la actividad de su cuerpo se rehabilitaba. Era como una inyección de energía. Pero conocía demasiado bien el dolor que le seguía con la separación.

De nuevo fue incapaz de hablar al notar como Blaine acariciaba suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar. Veía tanta tristeza en él, que le sorprendía que fuera el mismo chico que él conocía. Y a pesar de él, sintió pena por Blaine. Y aun peor, preocupación.

- ¡Te amo! –susurró como despedida Blaine, antes de dejar caer la mano de su cara y abandonar la guerra que tenía para aguantar las lágrimas.

Kurt se sobrecogió al verlo llorar. Pero se obligó a no abrazarlo. Era posible que Blaine lo pudiera amar de verdad. Y Kurt lo amaba a él más que nada en ese mundo. Pero era una relación destinada al fracaso. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que amar no siempre era suficiente.

- Yo también te amo, pero... –intentó excusarse Kurt.

Blaine notó como su cuerpo gritaba sobreexcitado. Sin pensarlo, cogió a Kurt de la cintura y lo apretó contra él. Antes de que pudiera explicar cualquier "pero" que continuara a la gran revelación, ¡lo besó!

El beso era tan apasionado que Blaine creyó estar dándole su corazón en él. Era la primera vez que Kurt le decía que lo amaba. Daba igual el tono con el cual lo hubiera dicho o que intentara alejarse de él. Esas palabras habían hecho que su cuerpo cobrara vida y lo buscara con desesperación.

Lo abrazó más fuerte, hundiendo una mano en su cabello y acariciando frenéticamente su espalda con la otra, mientras lo apretaba más contra su duro y necesitado cuerpo. Había olvidado lo que era estar en el paraíso. Durante meses solo había visto oscuridad. Y en ese beso la luz era cegadora. Se sentía mareado y débil de pura felicidad. No entendía como conseguía mantenerse en pie. Pero las ganas de tenerlo en sus brazos eran más fuertes que el temblor de sus rodillas.

Kurt estaba en una nube de confusión de la que no era capaz de salir. Una dulce y excitante nube, que no lo dejaba reaccionar. Pero el tierno y devastador roce de la lengua de Blaine no iba a borrar tanto dolor. Aunque en esos momentos ni siquiera lo recordara. Kurt no podía perdonarlo. No estaba dispuesto a que su vida fuera una montaña rusa de emociones. No quería que le hiciera más daño, por muy bien que se sintiera en sus brazos. Kurt no quería una relación como la de...

Se apartó bruscamente de él, haciéndolo tambalearse. Se tapó automáticamente la boca con las manos, sintiendo sus propios labios hinchados por el beso. Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

Amaba a Blaine y nada que pudiera hacer cambiaría ese hecho. Seguiría derritiéndose ante sus besos y caricias. Y por primera vez en su vida, comprendió la teatral relación de sus padres. Daba igual cuanto discutieran y cuantas horribles cosas se dijeran haciendo que él se sintiera tan mal como para huir del hogar cuando pasaba, ellos siempre se reconciliaban y besaban como quinceañeros. Kurt había vivido ese horror desde fuera y no estaba dispuesto a vivirlo desde dentro.

- Kurt no huyas de mí –le suplicó Blaine acercándosele de nuevo- Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

Kurt negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que salir de esa casa significaba volver al oscuro pozo en el que había estado inmerso esos meses. Pero no soportaría que estar juntos significara discusiones diarias, gritos y reclamos, desesperación y llantos desconsolados.

Cada recuerdo de las discusiones de sus padres fueron a su mente. No quería amarlo tanto que soportar ese infierno le pareciera justo para no perderlo. No iba a permitir que ningún hijo suyo fuera testigo o víctima de esa relación. No iba a repetir los errores de sus padres.

- No quiero una relación de amor y sufrimiento –aclaró Kurt con sus ojos llorosos clavados en él.

Blaine pudo distinguir la agonía en su mirada. Y entonces comprendió lo que le pasaba. En ese momento supo porqué nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, porqué temía tanto al amor. Sus padres eran esclavos de él. Y Kurt había sufrido por cada intento de estos por negarlo. Pero había una gran diferencia entre ellos. Y Blaine no permitiría que él lo pasara por alto.

- ¡No somos tus padres! –afirmó Blaine abrazándolo cuando este intentó alejarse horrorizado- Ellos no se conocen a pesar de llevar toda una vida juntos. Cada uno tiene una vida que el otro desconoce.

- Nosotros también –espetó Kurt ceñudo.

- No es cierto –rectificó él con una dulce sonrisa- Tú me conoces mejor que yo mismo. Y yo, por muy imbécil que sea a veces, sé todo sobre ti –explicó Blaine acariciándole gentilmente el mentón.

- Te he ocultado toda una vida –le recordó Kurt.

- Pero solo fueron acciones. Tus sentimientos solo los conozco yo –afirmó con rotundidad y tanta seguridad que Kurt deseó llorar de felicidad.

Sus padres conocían cada minuto de la vida del otro, pero eran incapaces de saber cómo se sentía. Se hacían daño sin saber que lo hacían o lo hacían queriendo para vengarse de que el otro se hubiera atrevido a hacérselo. Nunca había ningún vínculo emocional, salvo el estúpido enamoramiento que exponían en sus reconciliaciones.

Kurt tenía que reconocer que ellos no eran así. Blaine y él a pesar de todo lo sucedido siempre habían intentado pensar en los sentimientos del otro. Aunque esto les llevara a malinterpretarlos y dañar al otro. Es posible que solo les faltara comunicación. Y Kurt tenía mucha culpa de ello. Nunca había querido admitir ante él sus sentimientos porque la realidad de ese fuerte vínculo se manifestaría. Y Kurt temía perder al que siempre había sido su apoyo por conflictos amorosos. No quería una guerra abierta como era el matrimonio de sus padres. No quería sufrir más. Ni dañarlo a él o a cualquier otra persona que los quisiera.

Pero ¿podrían realmente estar juntos y ser felices?

- Prometo hacerte feliz –susurró Blaine contra sus labios, antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Y como siempre Blaine supo leerle la mente. Sabía de sus temores, y conocía la manera de apaciguarlos. Todo su cuerpo se relajaba ante su toque y su alma flotaba entre la calma y el éxtasis. Era cierto que ellos no inferían los sentimientos del otro en su beneficio. Intentaban comprender al otro realmente ¡No eran ningunos desconocidos!


	95. Epílogo

_GOSH! Aquí está el Epílogo. Espero que les guste y recuerden, no hay secuela ;)_

_Gracias totales :D_

_¡Disfruten el epílogo!_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Ucker entró en la luminosa habitación, de grandes ventanales, con una intrincada bandeja de plata, en la que llevaba tres finas copas y una botella de champán. Se encontró con Kurt y Jeff, absortos aún ante la imagen que reflejaba el espejo ante ellos.

Kurt suspiró ansioso y alisó su camisa por decimoquinta vez ese minuto.

- ¡Jeff recuérdame porqué hacíamos esto! –rogó Kurt con mirada suplicante, ante el espejo.

Su amigo también suspiró hasta quedarse sin aire, para inhalar profundamente, intentando darse fuerzas.

- Se supone que los amamos –respondió a su petición el rubio.

- ¡Oh, sí! –asintió Kurt como si asimilara las palabras.

- ¡Y ellos a nosotros! –añadió Jeff mirándolo a través del espejo.

- ¡Oh, sí! –aceptó de nuevo el castaño.

- Pero... -arrugó su chaqueta entre sus puños y sollozo asustado- ¡Siguen pareciéndome pocos argumentos! –exclamó Jeff como fin a un diálogo que habían repetido demasiadas veces esa mañana.

- Yo tengo dos más –les hizo saber Ucker, llenando las copas del burbujeante elixir y repartiéndolas.

Kurt y Jeff se giraron para encontrarse con el más reciente de sus amigos y aceptar el licor. Ucker se había convertido en ese año en parte de la familia. Los tres chicos habían compartido días de compras, confesiones y risas. Habían creado una bonita amistad, pese a que el coqueto rubio no se dejaba engañar y aceptaba el vínculo tan especial que existía entre ellos dos.

Los ceñudos chicos bebieron de un trago su copa y esperaron expectantes su respuesta.

- Primero, los atan legalmente a ustedes –afirmó viendo el interés en el rostro de Kurt- Y segundo –se interrumpió para regalarles una sonrisa malévola- si se divorcian pueden dejarlos en calzoncillos.

Kurt y Jeff se miraron y encogieron de hombros ante los argumentos para no huir de su inminente boda.

- ¡A mí me valen! –aseguró Kurt con una sonrisa pícara.

- Con la de millones que tiene Nick en el banco, a mí también – bromeó Jeff haciendo estallar en risas a los tres.

Todo un año había conseguido posponer la boda Jeff. Y aunque prácticamente vivía como un hombre casado, el miedo no desaparecía. Pero Nick le había demostrado tanto amor que ya no podía dudar de él.

Llamaron a la puerta y los tres chicos se sobresaltaron. Se giraron para ver asomar lentamente el sonriente rostro de Blaine.

Unos meses antes Kurt había bromeado con que el único modo de hacer que sus amigos se casaran era acompañarlos en la boda. Al día siguiente Blaine estaba de rodillas, en su parque con un diamante entre las manos, pidiéndole compartir el resto de sus vidas. Kurt no había dudado en aceptar. Blaine se había desvivido en recuperar su confianza y hacerlo sentir seguro y querido. Mientras que Kurt había conseguido eliminar sus desinhibiciones y declarado su amor cada día con tanto entusiasmo que aún le hacía emocionarse al escucharlo.

- ¿Puedo hablar con mi novio un minuto? –preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa tierna.

- ¿No sabes que ver al novio antes de la boda da mala suerte? –protestó Ucker colocándose frente a él.

- ¿Tú crees en esas cosas? –se extrañó el chico, mirándolo ceñudo.

- No, pero en las películas siempre lo dicen y me pareció un bonito cliché –explicó Ucker caminando junto a él para salir del cuarto.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto –afirmó Jeff con un exagerado suspiro- pero ese hombre está más loco que Kurt.

- ¿Qué? –protestó Kurt fingiendo estar ofendido- ¡Obvio que yo lo estoy más! –bromeó el castaño haciendo reír al resto.

- ¡Claro que sí, mi amor! –afirmó Blaine acercándose para abrazarlo- Que nadie te quite el puesto nunca.

Jeff sonrió a la pareja entrelazada y salió de la habitación. Blaine observó cada detalle de su atuendo. Estaba espectacular, y quería memorizar cada detalle en él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, en lugar de junto a Nick muerto de los nervios, como cualquier novio? –preguntó Kurt curioso y juguetón.

- Pensé que en un momento como este necesitarías tener a tu lado a tu mejor amigo –explicó Blaine con el rostro iluminado por el amor.

Kurt sonrió de felicidad y lo besó con ternura. Sí, era exactamente lo que necesitaba ¡A él a su lado, para siempre!

- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ¡Nada podría cambiarlo! –aseguró Blaine extasiado.

Kurt se alejó de él nervioso y se miró de nuevo al espejo para alisarse la camisa una y otra vez.

- Puedo asegurarte que todo puede cambiar muy rápido –afirmó el castaño, ansioso.

- ¿Vuelves a tener dudas? –preguntó extrañado, rogando interiormente para que no fuera así.

- ¡No! –negó efusivamente Kurt- Es que como soy un chico muy solidario –bromeó Kurt con una sonrisa nerviosa- no puedo permitir que Dieguito juegue solo –aclaró acariciándose el vientre, esta vez sin disimular alisarse la camisa.

- Voy... a ser... ¿papá?

Kurt asintió lentamente y el rostro sorprendido de Blaine se transformó en pura felicidad. Lo abrazó por la cintura, lo subió por los aires y comenzó a dar vueltas con él a salvo entre sus brazos y riendo sin parar.

De mejores amigos, a amigos desconocidos ¡a amor real!

**FIN**

* * *

Y así termina otra historia!

Nos leemos en una próxima :D

Los quiero!

xoxo

Mayi.


End file.
